Vampire Diaries 4
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Aw shit! just when things are getting good, that get worse, the shit is about to go down. Samathea is now a vampire, she tries to control the urges, but that not even the worse yet. there's a cure? Thank you all my loving fans for your patience and support, for you all.
1. Growing Pain

_Chapter One: Growing Pain_

 _Mystic Falls. I was born here, this is my home._

 _And mine._

 _And mine._

 _And my home as well._

 _For centuries, supernatural creatures have lived among us._

 _There are vampires,_

 _Werewolves,_

 _Doppelgangers,_

 _Sorceresses,_

 _Witches,_

 _and even hybrids._

 _And there Samathea... and she is now one of us._

 _Samathea laid still in the morgue as silence ran through the room, but then suddenly she shot open her eyes and took in a breath and exhales heavily._

 _As she had awakened from the dead_

Samathea tosses and turns as she can hear everything now. The lawn mower, the wind, the birds. Cars, heel clinking against the ground, the sirens, dogs barks, chainsaw, even the heartbeats. It all attack her at once. She gasp awake then she panics as she looks around, pulling herself up and against the wall and pulls her knees close to her chest, then she felt hands grip her shoulders. "Hey, hey Sam. Sammy. It's alright, it's alright." Elena tells her, Samathea looks at her, then started to calm down and she drops her head to her knees. "Hey, hey." another voice calls out and she looks over at Stefan.

"You've been in and out for hours." he tells her, she pants as she tries to collect herself. "Stefan… wha… what happened?" she asks him, Elena sits next to her and rubs her arm. "You were in an accident." Stefan informs her. Then the memory of the truck and the bridge come back to her, "Oh God Matt… is he…" she asks him. "Alive?" Damon asks her and the three look at each other, "Why don't you ask Stefan, the hero." Damon starkly snaps and Samathea looks at Stefan as he and Elena look back at her. "He's fine." Stefan answers her.

Making her exhale in relief, "Oh thank god." she states then leans back against the frame, but then everything else plays back in her head. Making her stiffens "Wait… but you only had time to save one of us, how… how did I survive?" Samathea asks them and the two look away from her. "You didn't." Damon answers and she looks at him. "What?" she asks. "You drown Samathea." he informs her again. Samathea looks at Stefan. "Wh-wha… but… when… no…" she stutters at them, panicking again. "When Jeremy and Elena brought you to the hospital earlier last night, your injures were worse then anyone knew." Stefan informs her, she looks at him as shaking her head slowly. "So Meredith Fell made a choice, she use Damon's blood to heal you." he adds in and horror was etch into Samathea's face. "And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the bridge, you died with vampire blood in your system, Samathea." Damon tells her and tears form in her eyes. "So does that mean… I'm dead?!" she questions them and they didn't look at her.

Then shook her head faster, "No, no no no no no. that didn't… it wasn't suppose to…" she mutters more and Elena grips her shoulders. "And it doesn't have to be. I talk to Bonnie, she says she stronger then ever, there might be something she can do to help you." Stefan informs her, "No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon informs then Samathea lets out a shudder pant as Stefan turns to his brother. "We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a date exhaust, there's ever possible away out of this." Stefan informs him. "There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die, there is no door number three." Damon informs him as he was very bitter.

But Samathea bites her lip. "I was ready to die." she cries, then the Salvatores look at her, "I was suppose to die, I don't… I don't want to…" she cries more. But then Elena moves her into her arms and Samathea cries on her shoulder. "Shh, shh, shh." Elena shush her, petting the back of her head. Then she looks at Stefan. "If there is something Bonnie can do, we have to try." Elena tells them. Stefan nods at her, "We will. We'll try everything." Stefan promises her and Damon smirks bitterly to himself. "Your choice, as always." he tells them then stood up and walks out of the room. Stefan exchanges looks with Elena as Samathea just pants heavily.

~8~8~8~

Damon pulls out a bottle of bourdon that was in the cupboards and pours himself a glass. Then Stefan and Elena walks into the kitchen. "Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vamperism." Damon applause Stefan as he turns to the two. "Well, you weren't there the day Samathea look me in the eye and said she never wanted this." Stefan throws back at him. "You shouldn't of let her die." Damon informs him, "I never meant for her to die. She force me to help Matt and I did." Stefan tells him.

Then Damon walks up to him. "And now the world has one more quarter back, bravo brother." Damon tells him and pours more Bourdon. "Okay. Okay." Elena said and pushes the both of them apart. "This isn't helping Sam." Elena tells them, but Damon kept his eyes on his brother. "I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it." Stefan tells him, then took Elena's hand and the left Damon by himself.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in her darken room as she was in front of her mirror then hisses in pain as her head started to ache. She rubs her fingers to her temples, but still heard that ringing in her ears. But then she cringes again as her mouth was now aching. She opens her mouth and lift her lips out of the way and looks at her teeth and gums seeing that her teeth were still normal.

But then she finches as she could hear the humming of the light blob as if it was her right in her ear. But when she looks at the lamp shielding her eyes from the blinding light, she saw a shade of red and looks at her door, seeing Jeremy leaning against her doorway. "Jeremy." she said and then walks up to him. He walks up to her and crashes her in his arms. She exhales as she found comfort in his arms and relaxes. Then she pulls back and looks at him. "Are you okay?" he asks her, she shrugs. "I watch Vicki go through the same thing and she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place and old memories came flooding back." he tells her as she heard the hum again, making her look over at it.

Samathea bites her lip and then looks at him, "I'm fine, really and I'm not Vicki." Samathea tells him, "No you're not. You're you." he states and she looks back at the lamp as the hum was louder. "You hide how you really feel so you don't worry everyone, even when you need help." he tells her and she turns back to him. "I said I'm fine and I can handle it, alright?" she snaps at him, Jeremy looks at her as she then raises her sudden addicted change. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she states, but then brushes back her hair, "Have you talk to Bonnie?" she asks in a softer tone. He nods at her, "Yeah. Bonnie said when I was shot, she pleaded to the witch spirits to bring me back and they listen." Jeremy informs her.

"Yeah, but you and I both remember how horrible the consequences were." Samathea reminds him as she knew it was a bad idea. "And what can be more horrible then you turning into a vampire?" he questions, she looks at him and sighs. "Alright you win." she mutters then looks down. Then Jeremy grips her shoulders and she looks up at him, "I need both of my sisters. Not another one of them." he tells her and she nods at him then places her hands on his arms. "We're going to find a way out of this, I promise." she tells him, "I hope so." he states and walks out of her room, "Jeremy." she calls out, he stops and looks at her. "Can you take Elena with you? I don't want her to see me like this." she asks him. He nods at her and headed downstairs.

Samathea exhales, but then she grits her teeth as she covers her ear turns to her lamp. She growls to herself then walks to the room lamp. Jerks off the head and smash the blob in her hand. She realizes what she's done and pulls her hand away and watches the glass fall from her hand and saw that not one of the glass pierce her skin.

~8~8~8~

In the slaver quarter, the coffin was open with the burnt body of Klaus chain inside. Bonnie and Serena looks down at the chain body. "I was honestly expecting worse." Bonnie states and Serena scratches her temple. "Well that's the beauty of a coffin, Alaric didn't realize that he cut of the oxygen, thus killing the fire." she states and Bonnie looks at her, "And how do you know that?" she asks and Serena looks at her. "I was stuck in a coffin for thousand years, Nik would visit me each day, letting in air." she answers her and Bonnie nods at her.

Then they look back at the burnt body, "You're right though, was excepting worse." she agrees. "It's beautiful, isn't it." Taylor asks them and the two turn back around and looking at him. "What is this doing here, Klaus?" Bonnie questions him, the deal that we made with Taylor was you uses his body until you jump into someone else the first chance you got." Bonnie reminds him. "Yes. When I assumed I'd be a pile of ash, but apparently fate in oxygen intervened and there I am." Klaus states as he walks over and looks down at his burnt body. Then he turns to Bonnie, "Put me back." he orders her. "I can't right now." she tells him as Serena looks over from her. "You're history teacher outed Caroline and Taylor to the council. They're on a war path and this body is valuable." Klaus reminds her.

"I have to help Sam before her has to feed." Bonnie informs him and Serena crosses her arms, "Samathea is dead and no longer my concern." Klaus states and Serena glares at him. "You're forgetting who just saved your life." Bonnie tells him and his hand snaps up and grips a hold of Bonnie's throat. "And you're forgetting I can rip your tongue out." Klaus reminds her. "And how will she put you back into your body, Nik?" Serena questions him, he looks at her and she steps behind him, "Think about this Nik, if Bonnie turn Samathea back into a sorceress, you'll have an endless supply of doppelganger blood and you can make more hybrids." she whispers into his ear, getting his attention. Then she moves away from, "But if you kill her, you'll be stuck in that body and the council will come after you, locking you up who knows where." she states and sat on the edge of the coffin and gently stroke Klaus's body burnt face.

He looks down at her, as she looks up at him, smirking. "The choice is yours." she tells him. He looks back at Bonnie then release her. Serena smirks then stood up, "Good choice." she said and then her and Bonnie headed for the door. But Klaus vamps in front of them. "Same rules apply." he informs them, "No one is to know about this, no one is to know that you're in Taylor's body and no one is to know that you're still alive." Serena tells him and Bonnie looks at her. "Yeah we know, we get it and we understand, now move so we can get to work." she tells him, shoving him to the side and then her and Bonnie walks out of the old slave quarters.

~8~8~8~

Matt was shaking his head as he was getting dress in the hospital room, "Sam doesn't want to be a vampire." he states pulling on his coat. "She doesn't want to be dead and now she's not." Caroline informs her and he turns to her. "This isn't your fault Matt." she tells him. "This is all my fault. I was one driving, I was the one that put that stupid bracelet on her wrist. She's a vampire because of me." Matt reminds her and Caroline shot forward a little. "Shh, cool it on the V word, I'm still a fugitive, remember. I'm suppose to be half way to Florida right now." she whispers to him.

"If the council's after you when why are you here?" Matt questions her, "Because I have nowhere else to go. Taylor's dead and everything's different now." she cries then Matt wraps his arms around her, but then their moment was interrupted as a walkie talkie went off. And the both turn to the door and an officer opens it. Matt looks at him as he was the only one in the room. "Can I help you?" Matt asks him, the man looks around in the room, then back at him, "Sorry." he states and walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the kitchen with Stefan and she took a bit out of the sandwich he mad for her. She munches for a few moment and tries to stomach it, "It's disgusting." he states, but she shook her head, "No, no it's…" she tries not to offend him, "It's disgusting." he said again and she nods at him, "Yeah, I think I'm going to puke." she agrees, placing the sandwich on the plate and then took a napkin and spits out the chewed up food from her mouth.

She crumbles it up and places it next to the sandwich, "I'd never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood, that's all I can ever think about." she informs him, he nods and then moves off the counter. "I should of saved you first, you shouldn't have to go through this." he states and then turns and pours himself some bourbon, "If you did saved me, Matt would be dead and how would I be then." she asks him, but he turns and sips his bourbon. "Stefan listen, you did what you always do, you respected my choice." she tells him getting up from the chair and stood in front of him. "And what am I suppose to do if Bonnie can't help you, huh. Because then you have another choice to make. You either let yourself die or be a vampire." Stefan informs her.

She sighs, "When we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." she answers him, Stefan looks at her as she then scoffs with a smile. "Oh my God did I just say cross the bridge?" she asks, Stefan arch his eyebrows at her for a moment as she then started to laugh. "You're laughing, but I'm pretty sure you don't think that's funny." he states and she nods at him as she continued to laugh. "I… can't stop… though." she said between laughs. Stefan then pushes himself off the counter. "Your emotions are a bit heighten." he informs her and she laughs louder, covering her mouth a bit. "A lot heighten." he concludes, but then her laugh slowly started to die down into whimpers as her smile was turn upside down and tears were in her eyes, gripping some of her hair. "Hey." he said then steps to her and wraps her arms around her. "Shh." he shushes her as she wraps her arms around him in need of comfort. Her whimpers then turn into pants as she was calming down. "It's okay, it's okay." he whispers to her. "I'm sorry, I…" she mutters as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Listen to me." he said then pulls back and then grips the sides of her neck and she looks up at him. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you." he informs her, she looks at him and nods then she pulls back and wipes away her tears. Then but as she pulls her head up, the sun shines in her eyes and she finches, closes her eyes and then moves out of the ray. Stefan then looks at the window and back at her. "Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark, I'll clean up here." he tells her, she nods at him then shields her eyes and left the kitchen.

She walks up the steps and into her room, where she found Damon, "I'd thought you left." she tells him, staying in front of her door. "Cute pjs." Damon states. Samathea looks at him, confused and then down at her clothes. "I'm tied Damon." Past Samathea informs him, then Samathea looks over and saw herself in her pjs. Then it hits her, it was in a memory. She looks back at him, he stood up and walks up to her and held out her necklace. "I brought you this." he tells her, Past Samathea looks at it in surprise then she sighs with relief, "I thought it was gone forever." she states, he shook his head with a smirk. as Samathea walks over and watches herself and Damon. "Thank you." she tells him and went to take it back, but he moves it out of her reach and his smirk was gone as it became a frown. Samathea blinks her eyes and found that she was standing alone in her bedroom. She looks around seeing that her room barley had any light shining into it. "I just have to say something." he tells her and Samathea was pulled back into the memory. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" past Samathea questions him as she was tense.

"Well… what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I ever said in my life." he tells her, she sucks in a breath and realization hits past Samathea. "Damon, please don't go there." she asks of him, "I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it." he tells her and was right in front of her, Samathea saw that she was a bit afraid as what he was going to say. "I love you, Samathea." he confess to her, and she was now loss for words, Samathea just watches as she shifts in her spot. "And it's because I love you… I can't be selfish with you." he went on, past Samathea was breathtaken at his words, "And why you can't do this. I don't deserve you and somewhere out there in the world, someone else does." he tells her, Samathea saw that her past self wanted to say something but the words didn't form in her mouth as it opened and closed.

This makes her bite her lip as she wanted to say something to him, but she knew her words can't reach him. Then she watches as he then moves forwards and gently kisses her forehead, then moves his lips back, she saw how gentle he was when he was with her and then started to miss Damon. Then she saw him gently grips the side of her head, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." he tells her and Samathea saw herself look at him in confusion, then he locks eyes with her. "But you do." he states, a tear streams down his eye as he compels her to forget, she looks at his eyes with a blank look, then closes them. Samathea gasp softly as she remembered and was back in her room again, then pulls her hand up to her forehead where Damon had kiss her. Then brushes back her hair, then she realizes why he made her forget, he didn't want to confuse her on her emotions or lose her, this act alone made her question herself even more.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah stood in the manor that Klaus had build, she was in his art room looking over the drawing that Klaus had drew. Anger rose within her and she cries out as she throws it to the ground, then shoves everything else off the table and she pants as she couldn't feel the anger within her.

She brushes back her hair and sense someone walking you behind her, "You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." she informs him and Damon looks around, "Good advice, have you seen one?" he asks her as he too wasn't in a good mood. She then turns to him "You're here about Samathea." she states and Damon tilts his head at her as his blood boils "And not to wake up the gray cloud or anything, but Matt have auto mobile insurance?" she questions him then turns away. Damon then vamps at her, but she stops him as she turns back and vamps over and smashes him crates, gripping his throat and the wrist that held the white oak stake.

She glares at him as she gags on her grip and he drops the white oak stake, but then she gasp as she was fired at with bullets, she lets go of Damon as he took the stake and vamps out of the manor, Rebekah turns and an arrow was lunch into her heart, making her gasp, then pant heavily as her skin turns gray and she collapse.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces in her room, then looks down at the frame picture on the stand, she took it and looks at it. It was her, Elena, Jeremy, Miranda, Grayson and herself as she took a picture of them and they were all smiling. Samathea smiles a little as she remembered the day she took the picture, she rubs her thumb against the frame as she misses the old times, but then she heard an owl hoot.

She turns and found herself in the middle of the road as it was night. "Are you okay?" she heard herself speak then she turns and saw that she was looking at Damon as he was looking up at her in shock. Past Samathea moves away from Damon as he stood up and was in front of her. "Mary Ann." he states, past Samathea looks around as she was confused. "Um… no. I'm Samathea. Samathea Gilbert." she answers him. Samathea walks up to them as she was in another memory. "Oh. You… you just look…" he states and she tilts her head a little as she was confused. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone." he informs her, she then nods as she sort of gets it. "I'm Damon." he tells her as he steps closer to her.

Samathea gasp as she realized that she did meet Damon before before she even knew him. "You're one to talk, you're out here by yourself." he tells her, she giggles a little and nods. "That's true, but this is Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." she tells him and he nods at little. Samathea felt her eyes tear up as she remembers everything that has happened after the death of her parents. "And what about you?" he asks her. She smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "What about me, it's always going to be Elena in the end, I'll just be that girl on the sidelines, no matter what." she tells him, he smirks for a moment, "Well, that's not true. You're wanted too." he tells her and she place her hands on her hips, "Oh really?" she playfully questions him, "Really." he answers her. Samathea realizes how much she has changed of the past year from who she was then.

"Let's just say I've been around for a long time and I've learned a few things." he answers her and past Samathea smirks at him, "So Mr. Damon, tell me. Who in their right mind would want to fall for a girl who's on the sidelines?" she asks him. Samathea looks at herself as she was that she was smirking at him in a playful way, He smirks at her, "Someone who understand how you feel." he states and steps to her. "Someone who looks into your beautiful eyes and they see your bright soul, someone that makes you feel so weak at the knees you need to grip on tightly for support." he said in a low tone, Samathea felt her heart beating fast for him. "Someone who is willing to go to hell and back in knowing that they will do anything to make sure you don't shed anymore tears and someone that will consume you in love." he tells her, Past Samathea took a step back from him as she was taken back by such words, then clears her throat.

Samathea then realizes that she was in love with him, then looks back at them as he was right in front of past Samathea. "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this ever happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." he tells her as she gave him a blank look. She then watches him brushes his hand over her shoulder braided hair, "And consider having your hair out instead of in a braid, it will make you look more beautiful. Good night Samathea." he tells her and as soon as she blinks.

Samathea then opens her eyes and found herself in her room again and she looks back at the frame in her hands and she sets it back down, - _What else did Damon make me forget?_ \- she questions herself, but then she heard a sound coming from downstairs. She then headed out of her room. "Stefan?" she calls out as she stops and saw men aiming their guns at Stefan. "Sam, don't move." he orders her, she just looks at the men and at Pastier as he was looking at her.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah started to come to as her vision was blurred with a black and a little bit of sunlight, then her vision clear itself as she found herself in a van, she looks down as saw she was tied into the seat then started to tug at them, but they burn her as she tugs. "Vervein ropes." Caroline informs her and Rebekah looks at her.

"Looks like Alaric outed us all to the council." Caroline informs her, "The council? What exactly do they think that can do to me?" Rebekah questions her, but then there was a swerve of the car and then the two grunt in surprise as the van was then flip and the two were now laying on their back groaning in pain. "What the hell happened?" Rebekah questions and then one of the back doors were pulled off and the other opens as Taylor jumps into and the two look at him, "Taylor?" Caroline said in surprise. "I'm harder to kill then you think." he states as he pulls the belt off her and then works at the ropes, "You're alive? How are you alive?" she asks as she was overjoyed to see him. "No time. Come on we gotta go." he tells her and then pulls her out of the van, "What about me?" Rebekah asks him.

Taylor stops and looks back at her a Caroline vamps away, "Keep then busy, little sister." he answers her and she looks at him in shock then he vamps away. "That's not possible." she mutters as Serena then enters the van, "Shut the hell up and hold still." she orders her and Rebekah looks at her as she pulls the belt off. "You knew?" she questions her as Serena then works at the ropes. "Don't act so surprise." she orders her and unties her, "Why, why are you helping me?" she questions her again. "Because, I'm the only one allow to cause you pain." she answers her then pulls her out of the van and picks her up in her arms.

She then started to walk away, but then she heard the sound of a rifle being cock "Hey! Put that vampire down!" the officer orders her. Serena stops and she looks over her shoulder at him, then at Rebekah then flash away. But then officer pulls the trigger, getting hits square into the chest, making her stop and gasp in pain. "Serena." Rebekah mutters then Serena falls to her knees and the both hit the ground, the officer came over to them and Serena was dead as Rebekah laid her head back.

~8~8~8~

Damon picks up the lamp off the ground as Liz walks into the house, "They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, got them too." Damon informs her and places the lamp on the stand and then walks up to her, "Please tell me you have something, anything." he begs her as Meredith walks into the room. "I can't. The council lock Carol and me out of our offices, files, computers, everything." Liz informs her as Damon exchange looks with Meredith and they look at her.

"So the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a back-up plan, Liz?" he questions her and she glares at him, "Damon, relax." Meredith tells him and walks up to the two. "When Caroline called to say she got away, do she mention where they were taking her?" Meredith asks her. Liz shook her head. "No, just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she manage to escape." Liz answers her, making Damon roll his eyes "Perfect we narrow it down to nowhere." he states then turns away from her.

Then a knock came to the door, Liz turns and saw that it was Matt, "Hey, is Sam here?" Matt asks them, Damon glares at the boy, then vamps at him, griping his throat in both of his hands and then slams him up against the wall. Meredith and Liz ran to them, "In what world are you the one that gets to live?" Damon questions him as he was griping his throat tightly, making Matt choke. "Damon stop! It wasn't his fault." Meredith reminds him, "Let him go Damon, now." Liz orders him. Damon glares at Matt even more as the boy was gripping his wrist tightly and then Damon lets go and drops him onto the ground. Matt pants as air rush back into his lungs and Damon continues to glare.

~8~8~8~

At a house in the middle of nowhere, Samathea sat at the kitchen table as she was biting her thumb nervously as all the sounds around her were humming at her. "You you still do reading?" Pasteur asks her as he started up the stove to heat the tea, "I remember how you would read Elena's short stories to my daughter when you both would babysit." he states and then pulls a bowl out of the fridge "She still love writing because of you." he states turning to her and sets the bowl on the table. "Why am I here?" Samathea questions him, "My deputies can watch out for us here, no vampire has been invited in." he answers her and she looks up at the clock as she can hear the ticking every loud and clearly.

"Look, Samathea I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who evicted in having an emergency plan." Pasteur states as his words were hallowed and far and she presses her fingers to her temple "I never thought we have to use it, but-" he states, but as Samathea went to move, she flinches back as she felt the sun string her eyes making them close them. "Samathea?" he asks her, she shields her eyes from the sunlight, "Honey, you okay?" he asks her, she looks at him pulling her hand away. "Where's Stefan?" she asks him, trying to play cool. "Where he can't hurt you." he answers her, but she just smirks and shook her head, "He won't never hurt me, you have no idea what you're talking about." she shot at him. "Well, I know where ever you and Elena go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow." he informs her, she scoffs at him. "You hungry?" he asks her turning back to the fridge, "No, I'm not." she answers, but he opens it and pulls out a tray.

Samathea folds her arms on the table as he took out a knife, "So we'll hold Stefan until Damon come searching for you two and use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town." he informs her as she takes the plates and place some beef on it, she then pulls both of her hands and press her fingers into her temples as he turns back to her, "He'll give you the white oak stake and then we'll extremist the entire vampire race for good." he informs her as he places the plate on the table in front of her. Samathea leans back into her chair as she inhales sharply and stares at the plate with the stake on it. She started to pant as she was fighting her urge for blood. "Something wrong?" Pasteur asks her and she looks up at him, her vision started to blur, "Samathea, you okay?" he asks her again and she nods at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." she answers him, hearing the clock again as she then eyes his neck.

Then gulps loudly then leans against the table as she looks at the clock then started to press her fingers to her temple then turns to the kettle as it started to hiss, all sounds started to attack her again, making her panic. Then she looks back at Pasteur and shook her head. "No, I have to get out of here." she states, then pushes the chair out, making it collide with the ground. He watches as she then opens the door and ran outside. Samathea quickly moves down the steps and then makes a run for it as Pasteur leans out of his door, "Get her!" he orders, Samathea felt her eyes sting with pain as her vision was blurred the sun blinds her, all the sounds attack her, making her slow down until she saw a man in front of her then knocks her out.

~8~8~8~

Damon paces back and forth as they have no idea where Samathea and Stefan were taken. "With your vervein and Alaric's weapons they can be anywhere." Liz informs him "Come on guys, it takes a lot to hold a vampire, re-enforce steel, iron doors." Damon states. "The pastiest owns a cattle ranch." Matt and states the three look at him.

Matt then looks at them, "Those pens can be easily modified." he states and Liz looks at Meredith and Damon, "It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith states and Damon looks at Matt. "Well guess what. Looks like you get to prove how sorry really are." Damon throws at him, "Let go." he orders and they both walk out of the house.

~8~8~8~

In the barn on the ranch, Samathea slowly groans as she started to wake up, but she then heard the sound of coughing as she presses her hand to her forehead from where she got hit with the butt of the rifle. She then rolls onto her back and saw vervein plants being hung upside down and the vents were blowing out the pollen into the air. "Look who decided to finally join us." Serena calls out as Samathea pulls herself up. "I thought I'd killed you." Rebekah states and Serena scoffs, "Congratulations Rebekah you gave me another reason to make you suffer." she states as Samathea looks around, "Where am I?" she asks them. "They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah answers as she then coughs.

Serena just leans back against the wall of her cell that was close to the bars as she was breathing normally, "Where's Stefan?" Samathea asks again. "Sam, I'm right here." he answers her as he was in the cell next to hers, "Are you okay?" he asks her. Samathea sits up on her knees but then falls against the bars. "Stefan…" she moans as he coughs. "I didn't feed." she informs her as she pants. "Ah… I see what's going on here." Rebekah states and Samathea looks at her, "You died with Vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're lock up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem." Rebekah states as Samathea glares at her. "Just ignore her." Stefan tells her as he pulls himself onto his hands and knees. "Has anyone done the math or shall I?" Rebekah answers and Serena crushes her fist making Rebekah gag, "Keep it up Rebekah, I will break every bone in your body if you dare say one more word." Serena threatens her, Rebekah gag then Serena releases her hand, allowing Rebekah to breath.

Then she looks at Samathea, "I hate to say it, but you have three hours left to feed and if you don't you'll die surely." Serena informs her, Samathea then grips at the lock and then started to tug at it.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie chanted her spell, but then she opens her eyes and found herself in the cell of where the Rebekah, Stefan, Serena and Samathea were being kept. She turns and saw Samathea leaning against the bars as her face was pale and she was resting. "Sammy." she whispers then walks to her and kneels down as Samathea exhales. Then Bonnie gently grips her hands "Come back. Come back." Bonnie whispers to her.

Then Bonnie stood up, pulling Samathea along with her, Samathea opens her eyes as she saw her arms were floating in front of her and felt warm hands grip her wrists. "Stefan. Stefan something happening." Samathea mutters, getting his attention.

"We're going home." Bonnie promises her, Samathea looks around in front of her as she was panting softly, "No." Shiera reports, Bonnie gasp as she looks at her, getting Samathea go. Samathea stagger in her spot as she felt the warm vanish from her, then she slowly fell back against the bars and slides down onto the ground as she pants then closes her eyes again. "Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie asks her. "You can't be in here, you stay away from this sort of darkness." Shiera informs her, "Samathea needs me." Bonnie informs her as she took a step forward. Then Shiera appears inside the cell, "She is not your problem to solves, now go, before the try to keep you here." she tells her.

"Grams please." Bonnie begs her, "This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not Nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer." Shiera warns her, Bonnie looks at her, "Stay away." he warns her, Bonnie took a step back. "GO!" Shiera shouts and both her and Bonnie vanishes from the cell, leaving Samathea

~8~8~8~

Night drew near and Samathea gasp awake as she felt even weaken then before, "Stefan." she croaks out "What happened?" he asks her, she just blinks. "I can't explain, I don't have time. I need blood." she said and felt the cold sweat on her forehead, "I'm dying." she states then inhales a ragged breath.

Serena looks over at them, "Hey! Anyone!" Stefan calls out as he pulls himself to his feet. "Can you just shut up?" Rebekah whines. "I can always snap your neck to put you out of your misery, God knows it will make the peace more better." Serena offers her. "Hey! Think we're afraid of you?" Stefan calls out and a guard walks into the barn and looks at him. "You want more vervein? Keep it down." he orders him. Samathea looks out the corner of her cell, "Listen to me, Samathea is going to die if up don't let her out of here." Stefan informs him.

The guard looks over at Samathea, who looks weakly up at him, then he looks back at Stefan. "Sorry, not my problem." he answers, making him shake the bars a little. "She's innocent, let her out." Stefan orders him, but the guard turns to leave. But Stefan vamps over to the side, "Let her out!" he orders again, but the guard pulls out his gun and fires at him. It hits Stefan in the gut making him fall onto the gun, "Stop, leave him alone." Samathea croaks, but Stefan glares at him and vamps at the bars again, "I said let her out!" he snaps, but then was fired into the knee, making him groan and fall back onto the ground.

The guard then left them to their selves and Stefan tries to stand again, but collapse and grips his knee. This action catches Rebekah's attention "You okay there Salvatore?" Serena calls out, he just groans at her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan then pulls himself to the wall, as he was panting, then reaches into his leg and pulls out the wooden bullet and she tosses it to the side. She then turns his head to the side. "Sam, you still with me?" he calls out to her, she leans against the wall at the right behind Stefan. Her skin was pasty pale as she held her eyes opens with her strength as she was letting out ragged breathing, "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm okay." she answers him in a husk voice. "No you're not. I can hear your breathing." he tells her.

She opens her eyes as Serena looks at her from across her cell. Rebekah watches the both of them from across her cell as well. "Damon was right, you should of fed this morning, I'm sorry." he tells her, she just smiles a little. "You gave me hope, Stefan. Even if that hope was empty. You had hope for me and I thank you for that." Samathea tells him in her husk voice. Tears well up in Stefan eyes "I wish you never got involve in this world of mine." he tells her, but she closes her eyes, kept smiling and shook her head slowly. "I'm glad I did though, I got to meet you again, meet Damon, Rose and had this unbelievable adventure, sure there were moments I wanted to give up, but you guys were always there to snap me back out of it. You all made a girl like me step off the sidelines and enjoy life with my friends." she mutters making Stefan smirk a little.

"Do you know why I was on the bridge last night, Stefan?" she asks him and he looks over her shoulder at him. "I was on my way to see Damon because I love him." she answers him and he said nothing. "You were right, I shouldn't keep what I feel from him and from myself forever, so I gave in. I wanted what you and Elena have, but I was too afraid to give in and now I regret that I didn't give in sooner." she tells him as she opens her eyes and leans her shoulder into the wall. "God, it suck I won't see him again and that I can't see you right now." she states pressing her hand into the wall, tears stream down Stefan's face. "I'm smiling." he informs her, but she laughs a little as tears stream down her face. "Liar." she mumbles, but then stops smiling and then her head drops as her hand falls onto the ground and she lets out ragged breathing. Serena looks away from her as tears were in her eyes, Rebekah blinks hers out as she took in every word.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Matt arrive at the ranch, seeing that the lights were on, they step out of the car and walk onto the lawn. "So what, we storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt questions him. Damon shot a look at him. "Nah, we don't need weapons, just bait." Damon answers him, then vamps at Matt, took a hold of him and bites into his neck, Matt gasp in shock and then Damon lets him go, Matt drops onto the ground as blood stream out of the side of Damon's mouth and his eyes were pulsing crimson.

Matt groans as he pulls himself onto his knees and press his hand to his neck, "Yoo-hoo. Anybody home? Big bad vampire out here." Damn calls out as his fangs were showing and the crimson around his eyes were gone. Pasteur opens the door and leans out, then looks down at Matt. "Let him go, the boy's innocent." he tells him, Damon looks back at Matt and back at Pasteur. "Well that's the point, give me Stefan and Samathea, he's all yours." Damon offers him, then Damon grips a hold of Matt and pulls him to his feet. "Come on bastard." Damon orders and kept his eyes on him. "I'll kill him and I wanna kill him." Damon said as he smirks at him. "Go away, you're not invited in and I'm not coming out." Pasteur tells him.

Then Damon was fired in the shoulder, making him grunt as he lets go of Matt and they both fall to the ground.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Rebekah cough from the vervein as Samathea's breathing slowed down, then guards walk into the barn with more vervein Stefan, Rebekah and Serena watches them walks pass them, then Stefan and Rebekah eye each other, then form a plan between their eye contact. "I got this. Bring the other one in." the guard orders the second one left the barn.

Serena eyes the guard through her bars, then grabs then and stood up, leaning again then with her hands hanging out. The guard started working on setting the second "Excuse me. Hello, sir!" Rebekah calls out as she then coughs. The man reloads is gun and walks over to her cell. "I thought I told you to shut up?" he orders her and she looks up at him. "Here's the thing, my family… we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry. Name your price and let me out." she offers him then coughs again. The man steps closer to her cell "I much rather watch you die." he answers her.

Then Rebekah vamps at her bars, hissing at him, her eyes pulsing crimson and her fangs showed. This scares the man to back up and point his gun at her, but then Stefan grips a hold of the man by the neck and smashes his head into the bars six times and he then lets go and the man drop down onto the ground, dead. Serena sighs "Well, that was subtle." she mutters. Blood started to form this wakes Samathea up from her dreamless dream as she can smell blood. "Sam." Stefan calls out. She pants softly and looks at the blood from the man.

Serena kneels down and watches Samathea weakly move her hand out from the cell, then her body slides over against the bars, making her gasp a little. But she stares at the blood as it was all she wanted. Then she started to reach for the blood, making her head lean out as well. "Come on, come on." Serena mutters as she grips the bars tightly. Samathea struggles as she uses whatever strength was left in her body for the blood. Her body was screaming every much muscle, every nerve, every cell in her body was pushing her, telling her took reach for the blood. But as it was out of her reach. She exhales and drops her hand. "Sam." Serena mutters, but then Samathea hand twitches and she opens her eyes staring at the blood again. - _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_ \- she screams at herself then started to reach for the blood again.

Her chin press to the cold metal bar, she gags, and gasp as she reaches out for the blood, then exhales taking in a breath then started to reach again refusing to give up or given in defeat. Then finally her fingertips dip into the blood, She then exhales and pulls her hand away and to her lips. A tear falls out of the corner of her eye as she closes them and licks her blood covered fingertips.

~8~8~8~

Damon laid on the ground, unmoving as Matt pulls his hand to his neck, then two men came out with their guns ready and they stood over Damon, one press his foot at him and as he started to push at him to see if he was alive. They look at each other than Damon vamps onto his feet, gripping their guns then shoves one back, vamps at the other, taking a hold of him. Then he snaps his neck and tosses him to the ground.

Came at the other one, took his gun and thrust right into his chest, then lets go and drops him to the ground as both were dead. He then turns to Matt as the boys coughs and pulls himself onto his hand and kneels then looks at Damon as the vampire kicks him across the face, rolling him onto his back. Damon stood above him "Go ahead and kill me, you can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Matt croaks at him. "Oh yes I can." Damon answers him and then presses his foot at Matt's neck making him gasp from the pressure.

Then he grips a hold of Damon's foot as he gasps, "It should have been you." Damon growls at him, but then suddenly something vamps right at Damon from the barn. Jumps at him, making him let Matt go and sends the two onto the ground. Samathea snarls at him as she was gripping him by the coat and saddled him and Damon looks up at her in shock. "Leave him alone!" she threatens him as her eyes was pulsing crimson and her fangs were showing.

~8~8~8~

Matt stumbles into the barn were four cell doors were open and he falls onto the ground, gripping his neck and panting. Stefan ran to him, kneels down, bites his wrist and fed Matt his blood, healing his wounds. Then Matt came to and pulls away from Stefan's wrist. "Ah!" he snaps as he scoots back and away from Stefan and then leans back against the cell door. "Just stop. Stop saving me, man." Matt argues with him.

Stefan stood up, "What the hell's your problem?" Stefan questions him, "What do you want me to say, thank you?" Matt questions him and then stood up. "Cuz, honestly I wish you would of let me drown." Matt said to him. "What, you think you were my first choice?" Stefan questions, "Samathea is a vampire because of me, I have to live with that for the rest of my life." Matt reminds him and Stefan steps closer to him. "No, no. You don't have to live with that, you get to live with that because Sam put your life before her own." Stefan reminds him.

Matt just looks at him, "So every morning you get out of bed, you sure as well better earn it." Stefan tells him and walks out of the barn, leaving Matt to himself.

~8~8~8~

Damon was fuming with anger as Samathea, who is now a vampire walks with him. "You were going to kill him." she states as her skin was full of color again. "Yep. That guy just won't die." Damon answers her, "It was my choice Damon, why are you so hostilely against it?" she questions him, then Damon stops and he turns to her. "It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Samathea." he answers her again and she glares at him, hatting his attitude.

He then turns to enter the car, "I remember everything." she calls out and then he stops and she looks at him, "One of the beauties of transition." she states and then he turns to her and steps back to her, "I'm remembering everything you compel me to forget." she states and he stood back in front of her. "Like how you and I did meet first. We were strangers and you wanted me to get everything from life and to let me know that somewhere out there someone does love me how you suggested I should consider having my hair down instead of in the braid." she states, he said nothing, "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asks him as she takes a step closer to him. "Would it of made a difference?" he asks her, then finally looks at her, she said nothing and looks at him, "Didn't think so." he states. "You ask me to make a choice Damon and I did, so instead of taking it out Stefan or Matt or anyone else. Take it out on me, no one else, just me." she tells him. "Are we done here?" he asks her, keeping his eyes on the car.

Samathea exhales, then straightens herself out. "Alright then answer me this." he states and he looks at her, "If it was you on that bridge instead of Stefan, and I beg you to save Matt, would you?" she asks him, "I would have saved you in a heartbeat, no questions asked." he answers her. She nods at him "That's what I thought." she throws his words back at him. "And Matt would be dead and I would hate myself knowing he was out there because he wanted to keep me safe, Matt would be dead because of me." she throws at him. "But you wouldn't be." he states and she looks at him "And you would have gotten to grow up and have the live the life you deserve and I didn't use to get that, but I do now. And I wanted that for you, Samathea and I would of gladly of given that to you and let Matt die because I am that selfish." he states and then steps closer to her, "But you knew that already." he states and she looks down at the ground. "First night we meet is not all that you remember." Damon said and she pulls her head back up and looks at him as a tear slides down her cheek. He glares at her then turns away from her walks back to the car, Samathea sniffles to herself then wipe away her tear and she looks away.

~8~8~8~

Serena leans against the wall as she listens to Rebekah and Klaus fighting then she heard it went farther than usual. "You know what Rebekah you're right. I don't care because as of this moment you're not my family, you're not my sister. You're nothing." he snarls at her and then she heard him snap Rebekah's neck. Serena closes her eyes.

She then opens then as she saw Klaus walks pass her, "You went too far." she tells him, he stops and looks at her. "She had it coming, without Samathea human blood I can't create my hybrids." he tells her and she looks at him in dis-belief. "Is that all you care about? Hybrids, so you don't have feel alone anymore?" she questions him, pushing herself off the wall. "I am the only female Sorceress of my kind, I have been alone for these past thousand years with no one to teach me how to control my gifts, my curse." she snaps at him, making him step back.

"You have done horrible thing Nik, things I dare not say ever in my life, things that still disturb me at night and I made myself forgive you for everything that you've done and how you toss Rebekah aside for what, so you can suck lip with Caroline?" she questions him, he then grips her throat, growling at her, she gags a little but kept her, "Watch what you say Serena." he threatens her, "Or what? You'll snap my neck, like Rebekah? Tell me I'm nothing that you no longer love me?" she snaps back at him, "New flash Klaus. I have been nothing for the past thousand years, no matter you say to me, I already know." she growls at him then grips his arms pulling them off her neck, then flashes over and throws him out the door. Then she slams the door and locks it.

She exhales as she then presses her back against the door, tears form in her eyes, then she quickly wipes them away and then she flashes into the room where Rebekah lay, then picks her up in hers arms and flashes into a bedroom and laid her on the bed and sat down next to her, watching over her as she was dead.

~8~8~8~

At the boarding house. Elena, Samathea and Stefan sat on the roof as they look out at the horizon. "The whole council knows who we are now. Everything's about to change." Elena states then Stefan and Samathea looks at her. "Yeah, I'm sure Damon has a revenge plan cook up." Stefan jokes, but Samathea hung her head as she didn't want to think about Damon at the moment.

"But we'll figure out a way to deal with that." he promises them and Samathea looks at him, "You don't need to convince me and tell me everything going to be alright." she tells him and he nods at her, "I know. Wish I could though, I wish I could tell you, you'll never feel pain, that you'll never crave blood, but you will." he tells her, she nods and looks away from him and Elena grips her hand, Samathea looks down at it and then grips her hand in response. "It will be the worse thing you'll ever live through." he states and Samathea lifts up her head.

"But I'll live none the less, I'll be a sister and a friend and I got you and Elena to help me along the way." she tells him and wraps her arms around their shoulders. Then smile at her. "We will get through this, just like how we got through everything else. Tomb vampires, originals, Ghost, witches spell, sacrifices, death, council." she states and the two laugh. "Because I know, we always come out through that long tunnel and we're victorious." she said and they smile at her.

Samathea smiles and pulls her arms back looking at the rising sun, "I should get back inside before I become ash." Samathea states and went to leave, "I have something for you." Stefan states and she looks at him. "Bonnie redid the spell, just in case it was out of juice." he states and pulls out something from his pocket, the two look down and she looks at him. "Mary Ann's daylight ring?" she asks him, Stefan shrugs. "She would of wanted you to have it." he tells her, she smiles at him, then took the ring her offered her and then slips it onto her middle finger. She held it out and looks at it. "This can really work." she states, Elena giggles at her as Stefan smiles. "One thing at a time." he mutters at her. She smiles at him then slowly slides down the roof and lays on it. Elena rolls her eyes and she scoots over and leans next to Stefan, placing her hand in his.

They all watch as the sun then started to rise, Samathea closes her eyes and she welcomes the new day.


	2. Memorial

_Chapter 2: Memorial_

In the middle of the woods, Samathea rolls over in her sleeping bag as she and woke up, then looks up at Stefan who was already awake and laying in his sleeping bag. "Normally someone would find that creepy, but I've been through worse." she states then closes her eyes, Stefan just chuckles at her, she just smiles to herself and then pulls her pillow over her head and hides herself making Stefan laugh.

~Flashback~

" _ **You making a big mistake." Damon tells him, as Stefan packs his bag, "No I'm not if I can get Sam use to animal blood right out the gate." Stefan states. "You're reaching." Damon states. "Maybe she'll be able to bypass all things we went through." Stefan went on, "Delusional." Damon throws out again, "Maybe she'll actually have a shot at this." Stefan states, "Wrong, you're just wrong, Stefan." Damon throws out again.**_

 _ **Stefan throws his things into his bag, "She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone, Damon." Stefan states as he turns to him. "Her compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now." Stefan reminds him, "Then you better hope she's not a fan of Bambi." Damon smirks at him, Stefan said nothing and pulls out more of this clothing. Then Damon stabs the table, getting Stefan's attention. "She needs human blood, Stefan. From the vein." Damon reminds him, "Oh come on Damon, you name me a vampire who didn't a least kill one person when they were new." Stefan questions him then Damon. "You name me one that went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens." Damon throws back at him.**_

" _ **If she kills someone, she will break and crumble and how much pain do you think she take before she shuts off her humanity switch?" Stefan questions sometimes, "It happens sometimes to the best of us, a least once. We get over it Stefan, hundred years or so." Damon states as he was pass him. "No, I'd like her to skip that part." Stefan states as he went to pick up his sleeping bag, but then Damon started to unpack Stefan bag. "She can't learn to control the bloodlust if she never experience the bloodlust." Damon informs him as Stefan walks back up to him. "What are you doing? Knock it off." Stefan tells him, "It's cheating, like giving a kid a calculator before they know math." he states then Stefan grip a hold of Damon's arm "I said stop." Stefan snaps at him, but Damon snaps his arm out of Stefan's grip shows him back and they both were glaring at each other.**_

 _ **But then Samathea walks into the room, "Kay, I'm ready." she calls but then looks at then, "Whoa, is everything okay?" she asks them, "Yeah, we're just having a little disagreement about progress." Stefan answers her, she sighs and looks at him, "You're still mad about the fact I want to do the animal blood plan?" Samathea asks Damon as Stefan turns away from him, "Nope. I'd say rip of the privilege band-aid and let it bleed, you're a vampire Samathea, be a vampire." Damon tells her as Stefan was set. "Ready to go?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Yeah, my bag's downstairs." she as followed after him, "Vampires eat people, part of the natural food pyramid." Damon said to them, then Samathea looks at him, "Trust me, you're going to be miserable." he promises her, she looks at him and followed after Stefan.**_

~End of Flashback~

Stefan and Samathea walks through the woods and then saw a doe that was eating leaves, Samathea looks at it then at Stefan, "Close your eyes." he tells her, she sighs, looks back at the doe then closes her eyes. Stefan vamps at the doe, but Samathea opens her eyes and saw Stefan catch the doe, press it to the ground by it'd neck and she walks over to them. Stefan looks up at her and nods, Samathea nods back and kneel down in front of them.

She then looks at the doe as he was struggling under Stefan's hand, "I'm sorry." she whispers to it, then her eyes pulse, she pants strongly then showed her fangs and reels her head back and head then jerk it back down and bites down onto the doe's neck feeding off the animal's blood. She drinks from the blood of the animal, but then she pulls away, the pulsing from the veins around her eyes vanishes from she pants as she lets the doe go and it ran off. Tears form in her eyes. She then stood up and lets the doe go and it ran, Stefan then walks up to her as she was trying to calm down, the she press her fingers to her lips, feeling the blood on them, "Don't worry, he'll heal." Stefan informs her as she looks at her fingers, seeing that they were drenched in blood, "Animal are more resilient." he informs her as she pants softly then Stefan presses his hand to her shoulder, "Hey." he whispers and turns her to him. "You did it." he tells her, handing her a handkerchief, she takes it and wipes off the blood from her mouth. "I know it's hard, but you can do this." he tells her, she looks at him and nods.

~8~8~8~

Samathea giggles as Stefan was standing beside her, "I can't do it." Samathea giggles, but it just smiles. "It's like the starting line of a race, right. You just push off with every ounce of strength." he tells her and she looks at him. "I was once a cheerleader and I suck at track, no leg strength." she mutters and readies herself, "Just concentrate." he tells her, she nods focusing on the tree.

She calms her breathing, thinks about nothing but the tree. Then she vamps forward across the ground, but then Stefan flinches as Samathea smacks against the tree and hits the ground, Samathea groans as she covers her hands with her face, "Ooooowowoooowoooow. That hurt! And more then usual." she whines, then Stefan walks over and kneels down beside her, "You okay?" he asks her, she looks at him through her hands and looks at him, "I don't know, how bad does it look?" she asks him as her face started to heal itself. "I'd say you're fine." he answers her. Then he stood up and offers her his hand, she looks at him, "This vampire thing is harder then it looks." she states as she pulls herself up in her elbows, "And I'll be here, every step of the way." he tells her she sighs and took his hand, Stefan then pulls her up.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy, Matt and Elena loaded the boxes from the back of the car, "So what are these again?" Matt asks them, "They're paper lanterns, the student council made them for after the memorial." Jeremy answers him, "To light them up in honor of the dead." Elena answers and brushes back a strain of her hair. "Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate?" Matt asks them as they walk up to the table. "Yeah, wouldn't made that crack in front Sam." Jeremy states, Elena stood next to the box and wonders how her sister was doing.

Matt stops in front of a box as well and looks at the siblings, "How is she?" Matt asks him, Elena and Jeremy stops and looks at him, "I guess she's fine, considering…" Jeremy answers him, "Still can't help but worry about her, I hope she's going to be alright." Elena mutters and Jeremy rubs her shoulder, "Is there anything I can do. You know, in short of giving her a ride. You'd let me know right?" Matt asks the two, they look at him, "I'm only alive because she asked Stefan to save me first, she's a vampire because of me. So I'd like to pay her back for whatever." Matt tells them, "Yeah." Jeremy answers, "Sure Matt." Elena answers as well as they took a box in their hands and went to step to the car. "Jeremy? Elena?" a girl calls out the three stop and look at her, confused. "Picture an emo pesky cat and bracers." she tells them and it hits them.

The siblings places the boxes back down and walk to her, "April?" Jeremy asks her, she smiles and nods at him. "Oh God, it's so good to see you." Elena said as she walks up and hugs her, "You remember April, Sam, and Elena just to-" Jeremy states as Elena pulls away and stood next to her, "Used to babysit you, yeah I remember." Matt finishes for him, "Yeah, before I got shiped off to boarding school, by my dad." April states and the siblings look at her. "Your dad." the states as realization hits them, "Oh God I am so sorry about your dad." Jeremy tells her and she looks at him, "Thank you." she said to him. "I guess, I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that." she informs them, Elena shot a look over at Jeremy. "You dad was Pastier Yung, right?" Matt asks him, "He had a faulty gas-line." April answers with a little smile.

The three shift a little, then she realizes what she said, "Sorry, I don't know what to say about that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak, it's just… you know, not much for grieve, I guess." she informs and Jeremy smirks a little. "I have to go register or something, it's too-" she states and took off, the three watch her leave.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces back and forth and Stefan's room, "Hey Care it's me. I um… listen can you call me after you get this message, I've having adjustment issues." she said, sitting down then hung up, then looks over and saw that Stefan walks into his room, "Hey." she said and he smirks at her, "Hi." he said and showed her the bottle of champagne, "What's the for?" she asks him.

"This… is from the year you and Elena were born." he answers then turns to her, "I think we should celebrate." he informs her and Samathea arch her eyebrow, "Celebrate? What are you celebrating exactly?" she asks him as she stood off his bed, "Your first feed." he answers and unwraps the tin foil. "I know it was disgusting and dramatic and horrible." he states, walking up to her with a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. "But you did it anyway, you survive it." he states and she brushes back her hair, "Well, um… I had this sleek feeling to it, how exactly surviving it?" Samathea asks her, "I choke on it for about a month until I could stomach the taste. It gets easier." he informs her.

She nods at him a little, getting it. "This, on the other hand, will go down like silk." he informs her, gesturing to the bottle, Samathea smiles a little and places her hand on the bottle, "Look at you with the cheery spirit." she jokes and looks at him, "Yeah, well you're here and alive… ish." he informs her, she nods at him, "Ish? Really?" she giggles. Steve shrugs a little, she shook her head, "And I know, you're going to get through this, you already do." he states and she smiles at him. "So, would you like to do the honors?" he asks her, she looks at him, smiles and then started to untwine the metal around the top, then the cork pop out with a bang, making Samathea jump a little. Then laughs, they hurried and filled their glasses with the champagne. Then she held up her glass to him, "Cheer." she said, he nods and clinks his against hers, "Cheers." he agrees and they sip their drinks.

Then Stefan's phone started to ring, making them look down at it and he answers it, "Perfect timing as always Damon." Stefan answers as Samathea sip some more of her drink, "Yeah we just got back." Stefan states and she looks at the surprised look on his face, "What?"

~8~8~8~

Damon sat at the bar then Samathea was next to him, "Who did it?" she answers him, "That seat's taken." he informs her, she looks at him as she knew he was throwing his infamous fits, "Really Damon, I know no one is sitting here." she tells him, "Well, I'm just going to act like there's someone there because the alternative is too damn depressing." he informs her, she huffs and moves over to the other side, taking a seat. "Damon, do you have any idea who did it?" she asks him.

He looks at her, "What?" she asks him, "I was excepting you to blame me." he tells her and she gave him her, ' _really?_ ' look, "I know you wouldn't blow up the council, it's not your style." she tells him, he smirks a little. "Why thank you." he states and sips his broaden. "Is there anything else you wish to ask me." he asks her, she looks around and huffs. "Yes, there is. I can't… keep any of the animal blood down." she informs him and Damon looks at her, "Well, there's a shock.." he states with a smirk. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help Damon." she tells him, "Of course you do. Pick your keep, you got cute Asian fusion. Mexican, what about some good old American couple?" Damon list of her choices.

But Samathea shook her head, "No Damon, I won't take anyone's life." she states, then combs her hand over her head, "No, Stefan was right, I need to stomach this down and I'll be fine." she mutters and Damon downs his drink and sets the cup down, "Fine, come on." he tells her, getting up from the bar, Samathea looks at him as he took her hand, "Wha…" she asks, but was drag along behind him. Damon then walks into the restroom, pulling Samathea inside with him, lets go of her hand and locks the door close. She looks at him "What are you doing?" she asks him when she looks at the door. Damon pulls his hand up to his mouth and bites onto his palm making blood pool in it. This attaches Samathea's attention and she looks at him.

"Giving you what you need." he answers her and she looks down at his palm as she gasp, "Drink." he tells her and she looks at him, "What?" she questions again, "You're a new vampire now, Samathea. You need warm blood from the vein maybe this will do the trick." he tells her and she looks back down at the hand as she was cautious about it "Or not, just don't tell Stefan." he informs her. "And why does Stefan need not to know?" she questions him, "Because blood-sharing is kinda… personal." he answers her. "What the hell does that mean?" she questions him again. "Just drink, Sam." he tells her and she looks back at the blood, her hands grip onto his. She shot a look at him, he nods at her. Then she looks back at the blood and sinks her fangs into his skin.

Her eyes started to pulse crimson as she grips tighter onto his hand. She then closes her eyes, lets one hand go and leans onto his shoulder, Damon brought his free hand up and pets her hair, she then makes him lean back against a stall, with a grunt as he did nothing but leans his jaw against hers and pets her hair.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, volunteer were setting up the funeral for today, Samathea sets down the cards, minding her own business, then Elena and Matt walk up to her. "Hey." Elena calls out, placing her hand on Samathea's shoulder, getting her attention and she turns to them. "Hey guys." she said then continued on placing then cards down, "How are you feeling? A little strung out?" Matt asks her, she stops and looks at him. She looks at him and nods, "I'm fine, my emotions are all over the place, everything's been in-tuned and heighten. I mean, just the sight of all the dead listed here makes me want to cry for weeks, non-stop." she informs them, Elena rubs her shoulder. "You volunteer." Matt reminds her and she turns to him, "People are dead. People we've known all our lives, so yeah, I did." she agrees with him then looks over his shoulder, "No, is that?" she asks him, the both look over to the girl sitting in front, "April Yung, Yeah." Matt answers her.

Samathea then sighs, "Oh wow." she mutters, then handed her cards to Elena and walks up to the front and gets April's attention. Samathea smiles and sat down next to her. "Hey there." Samathea whispers and April smiles at her. "Hey, long time no see, not since…" she tells her, "My parents funeral." Samathea answers her. "Yeah." Samathea whispers then pulls her into a hug. Rubbing her back then Samathea pulls away and looks at her, "Are you going to be okay?" she asks her. April chuckles a little at her. "They want me to speak. I guess all the kids you lost somebody can. What am I suppose to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line?" she asks her. Samathea said nothing and looks away, "If I don't say anything… I mean, what if no body does?" she asks aloud and Samathea looks at her.

"I mean my dad and I didn't get along or anything, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things." April rambles, then Samathea licks her lips, "You say what you want to say or don't say anything at all. So don't worry about your dad. Everyone in this town loved him." Samathea informs her. April nods at her, "Yeah, until a few days ago." she reminds her, "And still do." Samathea states and April sniffles a little, Samathea then grips her hand and smiles at her. But then a sudden feeling attack Samathea, she stiffens as she could feel the veins within Amber's arm.

Her vision blurred then she squeezes her eyes for a moment and then opens them, "I'm sorry, I need to go." Samathea struggles to speak and quickly left, running for the restroom. She burst into the room, quickly closes and locks the door then hurried to the toilet, lifting up the lid and seat then vomits blood into the toilet. She coughs and pants. Then pulls herself up and leans against the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, taking deep breaths. But then vomits out more blood, it sprays onto the mirror a little and into the sink. Samathea coughs again and looks at herself one more. She pulls her trembling hands to her cheek, seeing that they were becoming even more pale.

Then her fingers slowly moves up and she touches her bloodied chin as it was covered in blood, she then started to let out shuttled gasps as she then grips her dress as blood trails down her purple dress.

~8~8~8~

Samathea quickly wipes off the mirror as she was on the phone with Damon, "I'm here, I'm here." he tells her. "Where are you?" he asks her "I'm in the basement bathroom." she answers him, but then she stops as she heard the door jiggle. She then looks at the door, "Is that you at the door?" she asks him, "Not yet." he answers and the door giggles again and then came a knock. "Occupied!" she calls out and looks away, "Damon please hurry, I don't know what to do." she whimpers quietly. Then gets off the phones and vamps around, wiping up all the blood she vomited out.

Damon hurries down to the basement where there was another Person waiting, Conner Jorden. "Ah, you again, stalking small town funeral?" Damon jokes with him, then the door opens and Samathea looks at Damon as her face was clean of blood. "Damon, thank god." she whispers, Conner stood up and Samathea peeks out after Damon handed her the replacement dress. "Sorry, I spilled… coffee all over my dress." she answers him then leans back into the restroom and looks at Damon, he nods at her then smiles. Samathea closes the door and hurried to change. "I don't believe we meet, I'm Conner Jorden." Conner introduced himself, holding his hand out to him. "Damon, germophobe." Damon introduced himself with a smirk. "Everything okay in there?" Damon asks Samathea. "Yeah, just a minute!" she calls out as she hurries, stuffing then towels into her bag as she was wearing the black dress he got her.

As her other dress was in the bag. Damon smirks at Conner, who was leaning against the other wall "So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bobble head sell-men?" Damon asks him, making him laugh a little. "No, no, no. I'm actually in… environmental cleanup." Conner answers him. Damon nods at him a little, "Heard you had some pollution problem." he informs him, "Huh, I was unaware." Damon tells him, Conner nods at him and the toilet flushes. "I bright pretty easy." Damon adds in as Samathea then steps out of the restroom and next to Damon, "I'm sorry that took so long." she apologizes to Conner and he shook his head at her. "No problem." he tells her.

"Well enjoy your stay, we do love visitors and the scenery is to die for." Damon jokes then act out a fake gasp, "Funeral pun, too soon." he states and Samathea forces a smile. Then they quickly make their way back upstairs.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea walk out of the church and Samathea looks around, "Please tell me you brought it?" she desperately asks him as they walk up to a tree. "Calm down, high and mighty. I got it." he tells her, pulling out the blood-bag. Samathea looks at it, then took it from him. Rips off the tube and sips from it. Damon kept watch, but as she swallows but spits it right back out. Damon looks at her in shock. "Sam, Sam, Sam." he whispers to her, taking the blood bag from her as she looks at her bloody fingers. "No, I can't." Samathea mutters as swallows her spit, "It tasted like-" she mutters and he brushes his fingers at her pale cheek.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispers as he wipes the blood from her chin and he shushes her "I don't know. it must be your doppelganger blood, you're rejecting the transition." he informs her, brushing away her hair. "I'm dying aren't I?" she asks him, but he shook his head, "No you are not dying, you just need to drink from the vein." Damon informs her and she shook her head. "No, I can't do that Damon, I won't take someone's life like that. Maybe I'm better off dead." Samathea mutters and he grips her shoulders, making her look at him, "Don't you think like that. Sam, you'll be fine." he tells her, stroking back some of her hair and she looks at him, "Kay?" he whispers, she bites her lip and nods at him. Then the bell started to ring, Damon looks away from Samathea as she looks at him, "I have to go back inside." she tells him then walks pass him, her hand left his and he just stood there. Stefan watches Samathea walk back into the church and then looks at Damon as he picks up the blood-bag and stuffs it into the bag, then Damon looks over at Stefan and sighs. "Oh great." he mutters and went to walks off, "What's in the bag, Damon?" Stefan questions, making Damon stop and then turn to his brother, who was right in front of him.

He then pulls on a smirk, "Mid-service snack. The church always gets me hungry and the whole crisis thing, you know." Damon answers him, but Stefan wasn't buying it. "I bought it for Sam." he answers again, "Really that intent on having your way?" Stefan questions him, "It's not my way Stefan, it's the only way." Damon reminds him. "If she hurts someone, she's desperate to turn the guilt off, maybe even turn off her humanity." Stefan reminds him. "And what, become a Ripper?" Damon questions him. Stefan looks at him, "I can't let her be anything like me." Stefan tells him. "Well God forbid she's anything like me, that's really what you're thinking. She's going to go off the rails eventually anyway Stefan. So the fast we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track." Damon informs him, "She's strong, if we help her, she can survive this." Stefan states. "She's starving Stefan. She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days. "What are you talking about, she said she was fine." Stefan states. "Well, she lied, your four-legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go, she can't even keep my blood down." Damon informs him.

Stefan's jaw tightens, "She drank from you?" Stefan questions him, "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Damon states then walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stumbles into the church as the big room and sat down next to Matt, Elena, and Jeremy. They look at her as she was panting softly "You okay?" Elena asks her, she gulps and nods at them, "Yeah, I'm fine." she answers them, "Hey, uh April was looking for you. She said she needed help with her speech." Jeremy informs her, she looks at him and shrugs, "Where she is." she answers him and the look around the room. Then Stefan steps into the room and stood next to Caroline and Taylor as they were sitting in the room next to them. "What are you doing here Taylor?" Stefan asks him as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Being sensitive to the community's loss." he answers him. "With a hunter out to get you?" Stefan asks him again. "I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be." Taylor reminds him.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'll kick his ass." Caroline promises him. Stefan nods at her and Carol walks to the panel as Stefan went to take his seat. "Before we begin the mass, I would like to like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory of our late friends of the town council. I know that April Yung wanted to say a few words about her dad, so April." Carol calls out and everyone looks around for her. "April, are you still here, honey?" Carol calls out to the people. "Is there anyone else what would like to share a re-election or memory about Pastier Yung?" Carol calls out and no one stood up. Samathea looks at the people seeing that no one wanted to volunteer, so she grips the side of the of the seat and forces herself to stand up, getting everyone's attention. "Come on up, Samathea." Carol tells her, Samathea nods at her and walks to the front. Then Damon walks in, getting Caroline and Stefan's attention. Damon dips his fingers into the bowl of water and did the blessing thing as he walks to his seat.

"I don't know why, but that always makes me smile." he states then looks at Samathea as he sat next to Stefan, "She doesn't look so good." Damon whispers as Samathea stood at the panel. "Maybe if she would of told me she was rejecting our food sources." Stefan states. "This big brother act is eating at you." Damon informs him, "Oh bite me." Stefan throws at him. Matt, Elena, and Jeremy watches her every move. "I… When I talk to April earlier, she was nervous to speak and… now I'm up here, I'm a little nervous too." she informs them, Stefan exchanges looks with Damon and they look back at her, "The worst day of loving someone is when you lose them and you're filled with nothing but pain and regret and no matter what you tell yourself, no mattered what you say or do. They're gone." she states, but then stops as she catches the scent of blood, "Do you smell that?" Caroline asks Taylor and he leans close to her, "Blood." he answers her and everyone looks at each other, Samathea inhales as she looks over at the bowl and saw that something plop inside. Blood. "Nobody move, don't turn around, it's a trap." Damon whispers to them.

Conner aims his rifle and looks through the scope at Samathea as he was aiming right at her. She took deep breaths, "I… um…" she tries to collect herself and refuses to look up, "But I know, that they're not gone. We have our memories of them, the good and the bad and not matter what happens, we have to keep moving even if that future we're all striving for isn't one with them in it." she states and then looks up at the blood soak spot, she pants as the vein around her eyes pulse a little, but then Stefan walks up and stood next to her, "It's okay, it's okay." he tells her and helps her walk off stage and back to the seat where, Matt, Elena, and Jeremy sat, "Please turn to page 42 in your handbook and let us join together in song." the priest as them and everyone stood up. The two stood back to where the three were standing and they look down at Samathea as she was gripping tightly to Stefan, "I can't… Stefan, the blood. I can smell it so much." Samathea panics as she thirsty for the blood. "It's alright, just remembered what we talk about, focus and push back come on you can do this." Stefan tells her, as Damon, Caroline and Taylor were listening in.

Samathea inhales sharply as she tries to breathe, "What's wrong with her?" Elena asks him, "She's hungry she hasn't fed." Stefan answers her as Samathea gulps again, closing her eyes momentarily. "So get her out of here." Matt whispers to him "I can't, there's somebody watching us." Stefan informs him, "I'm gonna go and rip his head off now." Damon mutters, "You do that Damon and you risk exposing all of us." Stefan informs him as he kept his grip on Samathea, "Well, I think the risk is slightly demolished when I… you know rip his head off." Damon informs her, "Stefan, I can't… I'm going to lose it." Samathea warns him as her hunger got stronger. "You have ten seconds before I got all old-fashion on the new guy." Damon warns him, Samathea pants heavily as the hunger was ready to take her over, "Don't do it, Damon." Stefan warns him, "3, 2, 1. bye." Damon said and went to leave. "Wait, wait, wait. Sam, feed from me." Matt offers and Damon froze in his spot as Samathea froze as surprise took her, melting her hunger away. Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Taylor look at him. "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset, so fed from me." Matt informs her, she then looks up at Stefan, he looks down at her, nods and passes her over to Matt.

He took a hold of her and held her close, "It's okay, you're okay." he tells her, eyeing Stefan, Samathea grips a hold of Matt's coat. "I'm sorry." she whispers, then pushes back the collar, opens her mouth and sinks her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood, Conner watches them carefully as he couldn't get a clear shot at Samathea. Damon watches as well then she pulls back from him, panting as she was given enough blood to survive. "Thank you." she whispers to him, then pulls back, covering the wound with the collar, then he turns from her, she looks at Stefan as she wipes the blood from her chin then exhales. "The blood, I can still smell it, it's got to be April." Samathea whispers to Stefan, as Taylor moves pass Caroline, "We've got to help her." she tells him then went to leave but Stefan held her back. "Sam, we can't." Damon tells her. She then looks at him, "Then I'll do it myself." she states and went to leave but Stefan stops her again. "Excuse me." Taylor said, getting everyone attention.

The singing stops as Taylor was at the panel, "I just wanted to say a few words about Pastier Yung." Taylor states, getting Conner attention. Then everyone sat down. Samathea shot a look over at Stefan as he exchange looks with her, "What do we do?" she asks and they look back at Taylor "Back in first grade, I was a brat that couldn't be bothered with teen sports, didn't care much about anything that didn't effect me, but he was the one that made me understand how important it is to be apart of a team. A community, of giving yourself up for the sake of-" Taylor said, but was then interrupted as a bang went off and a spike went into Taylor's chest and he hits the ground, this frightens everyone and they got up and started to leave the church, "Taylor!" Caroline calls out and she pushes through the crowd to get to her. The other stood up and look at the stage as Damon was now chasing after Conner.

"Oh my God." Carol mumbles as she, Caroline, Samathea, Elena, and Stefan ran to him. Caroline rolls him onto his back as Elena kneels down next to him and Caroline pulls the stake out and Taylor jumps awake coughing and Caroline tosses the stake to the side. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." he swore to himself, "Damon's way ahead of you," Stefan informs him and looks at Samathea, "You stay here, I'll go help Damon." he informs her, "Wait, wait, wait. What about April?" Samathea asks him "I got it. Go." Caroline tells him as Elena looks over at Taylor, but he nods at her, Stefan took off, "I have to call an ambulance." Carol informs them, "No, look he's fine." Elena informs her, "The whole town just watch him get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." Carol informs her and ran off, then Caroline looks around as someone was missing. "Sam?"

~8~8~8~

Conner quickly throws his stuff into the back and then gets inside, but Damon vamps at him, ripping the door if it's hinged and pulls Conner right out slamming him to the ground, but Conner pulls out his gun and fires at Damon, getting him in the chest. Damon groans and stumbles back, but he regains himself, taking the gun away and then he grips a hold of Conner's collar, but the hunter flips them over slamming Damon onto the ground, pulls out as stake and went to stab him, but Damon stops him and Conner presses his other hand against his wrist.

"Damon!" Stefan calls out, Conner hears him and then lets Damon live, then headed back to his truck, Damon groans as he laid there on the ground, then Conner took off. Stefan ran to his brother and watches Conner leave the scene. Then looks down at Damon, "Ow." he moans, Stefan sighs and offered him his hand, Damon took it as Stefan started to pull him back up. But then slams his fist into his face knocking Damon back onto the ground making him groan again, "What was that for?" Damon groans and Stefan glares down at him, "You know what." Stefan answers and walks off, leaving Damon to mend his own wounds.

~8~8~8~

Samathea ran up to the next floor to April, but stop as she saw April leaning against the wall as she had a stab wound, tied up, gag and soaked in blood. "April." she states then ran to her, but stop as the scent of April's blood fills her senses. She eyes April's tied hands that were covered in blood, Samathea turns her head, but couldn't look away, then looks at the soak blood spot and that sent her over the edge.

Her veins pulse around her eyes turning them crimson then her fangs showed and she snarl as she charges for April, but a hand held her back and she was jerk away from her as Caroline pushes her back and held her away from April, "Sam, she's not dead, but if you feed off her you will kill her." Caroline warns her, Samathea struggles in her grip, eyeing nothing but the blood, "Let me go." she snarls as she pushes against her, Elena ran up seeing Caroline holding Samathea at bay. "Samathea, that is April Yung, she is not a warm body for you to feed, she is your friend." Caroline reminds her and Samathea started to calm down, looking at April. Replaying what she was going to do to April and the crimson around her eyes were gone.

Caroline took her hands away from Samathea's shoulders as she was still, "She's an orphan, like you and she's scared, just like you were." Caroline tells her, Samathea covers her mouth in horror, then Caroline bites her wrist and turns to April, gently pulling the gag from her mouth and fed her, her blood. Elena walks up to Samathea and grips her shoulder, but Samathea jumps and looks at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. But Elena rubs her shoulders, comforting her. Then April gasps awake and looks at Caroline, the same fear reflected in April's eyes. "Please don't hurt me, please." she begs her, but Caroline shook her head. "No one is going to hurt you, no one is going to hurt you." Caroline promises her and looks down at the blood. Then she turns her look at Samathea and stood up, "She needs you, you can make her forget all of this." Caroline tells her, Samathea looks at her, "Why did he do this?" April whimpers and Samathea looks at her, as April looks down at herself, Samathea shook her head. "No, I can't… what if I… I couldn't… you have to do it, Caroline." Samathea tells her as she steps back out of Elena's arms. But Caroline shook her head, "No, the only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself." Caroline tells her, "No I can't." Samathea whimpers tears form in her eyes. "Yes you can, you just need to believe what you're telling her." Caroline informs her, Samathea looks at her, then at Elena, she smiles the best she could and nods.

Then Caroline took Samathea's hand and pulls her forward, Samathea didn't resist her than Caroline gently push her to April. Samathea kneels down next to April and kept her eyes on her face at all times. Samathea places her hand on April who was panicking "April." she whispers then places her other hand on her cheek, "April, look at me." Samathea said and turns April to her, "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be through this, just like how Elena and I got through it, we're going to help you, I promise." Samathea said as she compelled her and April calms down. "I'm gonna be okay. You and Elena are going to help me." she repeats, Samathea smiles a little then looks at Caroline and Elena, they both smiled at her and she turns back to April, "You watch the funeral from up here so you could grieve alone, it goes through a beautiful service and people said really nice things." Samathea tells her, April smiles at her and Samathea smiles back.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Samathea sat in the living room in the boarding house as she was laying in the chair dress in her casual clothing, staring at the ceiling. Stefan pour Samathea some brouden and places it on the stand and slides it a little to her, she took it and she sips it a little, but then coughs, making her sit up "Helps with the cravings." he tells her, pouring some for himself, "I see that." she states and sets it back down.

She then looks at him and sighs, "Go on and say it, I know it's bothering you." she tells him, "You lied to me Samathea." he states and she nods, "Yeah, I know and I am sorry for that, but what was I suppose to say. By the way, my body is rejecting the blood, the animal blood, the blood-bag and Damon's blood and I know he told you because he never likes to keep things secret." she tells him, then exhales. "You're in hell Samathea, your body is in hell and I'm in hell. And you go to Damon for help." he states and she scoffs, "Yeah, what the hell was I thinking, the one that wants me to go off the rails in the first place." she states and leans back against the chair, "You fed on him, Sam. You fed on him and you and I both know it means a lot to Damon." he states.

She looks at him, and shot up "Alright, alright. I get it, I made a mistake, I made the bad mistake, hey why not grab a stake and end it before Samathea kills someone like how she almost did with April today." Samathea snaps then down her drink. Then she coughs, as tears form in her eyes. Stefan watches as she furiously wipes them away, "Stop crying!" she snaps at herself then started to pace, "You're emotions are heightened right now." Stefan informs her, "Why not just stake me, my life is a never ending funeral. All the people we've lost. All the lives that are endangered, look at what happened to April! And who's going to be next on the list, Caroline? Bonnie? Carol, who is going to next tomorrow, everyone is endanger because I can't stomach down the blood!" she states then Stefan walks to her, "I feel so much grief and rage I want to rip off that hunter who hurt April and Taylor, I want to make everyone who hurt my family to pay for what they've done!" she growls and Stefan steps up to her, "Hey, hey." he whispers, she stops pacing as he took her hand and she looks at him.

"Come on, come with me." he tells her, she scoffs at little, "To where?" she asks throwing up her arm a little. "There's something we need to do." he answers her, "Come on." he states, Samathea wipes away her tears and allows him to pull her along.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Damon arrived at the school as they were confused, they look at each other and shrug. "What are we doing here?" Damon asks her, they both look over and saw the rest of the gang was gathered at the tables, "Don't know, ask Stefan." Bonnie answers him. "Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asks him, Stefan finishes in gathering the lanterns and walks over next to Elena and Samathea. "We're finishing the memorial that we didn't get to have earlier." Stefan answers him, then handed out the lanterns, "We've all lost someone, especially recently, they think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it. We know how we feel, maybe we would just let ourselves grief." Stefan answers him. "So you're lighting Lanterns?" Damon questions him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this." Stefan answers him and Samathea looks down at her lantern, "What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this." Damon informs them, but Stefan shook his head. "Not tonight we don't." Stefan tells him then Damon looks at him and scoffs. Then Stefan starts to light his lantern, "This is for my uncle Zack, for my friend Lexie, for Alaric." Stefan states as everyone looks at him and Damon shifts a bit. Stefan then passes the lighter over to Matt and he took it, "This is for Vicki." he said and lights his lantern, Elena smiles at him a little. Then Caroline stood up and stood next to Matt and he offers the lighter to her, "This is for my dad and Taylor's." she states and lights her lantern, then Elena stood up and took the lighter from her.

Then she stood next to Stefan, "This is for mom and dad, for Vicki and for Mary Ann." she states and lights her lantern, Samathea exhales softly as she looks up at her. Then she offers it to Jeremy and he took it, then looks at Samathea as she looks up at him "This is for our parents, for Vicki, Anna, Jenna, Alaric." Jeremy states as Samathea bites her lip and nods a little at him. Then he lights his lantern and over it to Damon. "No way. I'm not doing that." Damon said then turns and left, everyone watches him go as he was grieving too. Then Jeremy looks down at Bonnie, she sighs, took out a lantern, took the lighter and walks over standing next to Caroline, "This is for my Grams." she states and lights hers as well then everyone looks at Samathea, she looks at them and stood up from the table and took the lighter from Bonnie. Then stood in between Elena and Jeremy, "This um… is for mom, for dad, for John, for Isobel, Jenna and everyone that you have all lost, that this town has lost and for me, I guess." she states and then lights her as well and sets the lighter down. Then lets her lantern go watching it float into the sky, then everyone followed in pursuit and watches them, Elena then pulls Samathea into her arms and hugs her, Samathea exhales as she lets go.

Lets go of her past, of her mistakes, of her old life, the sorceress side to her that she lost the night she died and must start anew in the hope of being someone new.


	3. Rager

_Chapter 3: The Rager_

Damon opens the front door and saw Stefan working on his bike, "Good day for mid-life crisis, 164 years that what you do." Damon states, then Stefan stood up and sat on the seat of the bike, "Sam's transition into a vampire has been a little depressing lately, Elena has been depress about it too, so I want to help them have some fun." Stefan informs her "Well, those who can't do teach." Damon states as he steps out and Stefan smirks a little to himself. "Well, I see we're still fighting. Got it." Stefan states as Damon leans against the wall.

"Where you going?" Stefan asks him "That hunter jack Taylor Lockwood's werewolf venom last night, so basically he's got vampire poison in a bottle, and I'm going to find him and I'm gonna eat him." Damon informs him and Stefan stood up "I'll go with you." he offers him. "I don't want your help, I want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town." Damon informs him and sips his coffee. Stefan tilts his head at him a little, "Well after the whole fiasco at the bridge, she's been… different." Damon states, "That's because she turn." Stefan reminds him, "And after that little punch, I got the message, I'm not wanted here anymore." Damon informs him. "Listen, you blood-share with my girlfriend's sister and I punch you in the face and you deserved it." Stefan reminds him.

Damon looks away, "Now why don't you stop being dramatic." Stefan states, "No brother, dramatic would be leaving before I killed this hunter." Damon states and looks back at him, then walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks out at the buses as she was thinking to herself, she sighs and rubs her shoulders. Then Matt walks up to her, "Hey." he calls out to her, she turns to him. "Matt hey." she calls back to him. "This is really awkward to meet up at mine and Elena's make-out spots." he states, she nods at him "Yeah, you're not helping." she tells him, he chuckles a little at her. "Still Matt, thank you for doing this for me, even if I can't keep everything else down." Samathea tells him, he nods at him, "It's okay, I kinda owe you after saving my life and all." he tells her, "Yeah, but I didn't ask Stefan to save you so you can become my human walking blood-bag." she tells him, but he rolls up his sleeve. "Sam please. Let me do this for you." he tells her she gulps as he offers her his wrist. She exhales then looks at his wrist.

Samathea took a hold of it then leans in close and then sink her fangs into his wrist and started to feet off him, Matt watches her, the veins around her eyes started to pulse as she pushers her fangs in deeper, but then quickly pulls away, she pants and then the veins around her eyes disappeared and he looks at her, "Is that enough?" he asks her, she took out a napkin and wipes away the blood, "No, but if I kept going, I don't know if I can ever stop." she warns him, then reaches into her bag. "Here." she offers him and places a bandage on his wrist, covering up the bite. She looks at him and brushes back her hair. Then the bell rang and they saw that everyone was appearing, they then jumps down onto the table then onto the ground. "So, you think school is the best place for you right now?" Matt asks her.

She looks at him and sighs, "The vampire hunter knows that Damon is a vampire and Taylor is a hybrid… sort off. I think, but I know Damon and if I hid at home what would raise suspension, beside I want to be here, it senior year, my last year in high school and I've survive this long and there is no way in hell that anyone is taking graduation from me, I grantee that." Samathea promises him. He smiles at her then they walk up to Elena, "What's up?" Samathea asks her and Elena shows them the paper with the new curfew issued, "Town called for curfew?" Samathea asks as they started to walk. "Yeah, Taylor got shot in front of half of the town, everyone's a little freak." Matt reminds them, Samathea scoff "A _little freaked_ is an understatement." she adds in, "If only they knew the whole story." Elena states and they walk off.

~8~8~8~

The Gilbert twins entered the history classroom with Stefan, they took their seats, Stefan sat across from Elena as Samathea sat behind her, then they both look at the board, Samathea exhales and Elena reaches back and offers her hand, Samathea took it and grips it gently. Stefan sighs, "It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom." he states as he looks back at Samathea, "It's already the first period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out." Samathea states ans Elena grips her hand tighter. "Morning everyone!" Rebekah said with a smile the three looks at her, Samathea sighs and lets go of Elena's hand "And the sentiment is gone." she mutters and leans back in her seat.

"I'm throwing an anti-party curfew party at my new house, it goes on through fifth period, spread the word." Rebekah states as she passes out fliers. "You're welcome to join Elena if you want to bury the hatchet." Rebekah said and handed her one as well, "That depends, can I use this hatchet to chop off your head?" Samathea throws back at her with sarcastic smile, "It's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena states as she was irritated, "Very." Samathea agrees, "Well, I'm feeling generous today." Rebekah states and Samathea scoffs at her, then Elena looks at the flier, "New house huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?" Elena asks her, "He didn't kick me out, I left." Rebekah reminds her. "So you left the only person on Earth that actually likes you?" Elena questions her, Rebekah pause as she said nothing. Samathea smirks to herself as Stefan did as well.

But Rebekah then smiles at her, "Well your boyfriend like me once." Rebekah states and Stefan looks at her, "Actually a lot more then once." she adds in then Stefan looks away. Elena grips the edge of her desk "But then Klaus took away his memory of ever knowing you and then stuck you in a coffin for 90 years with a dagger in your heart." Samathea throws out as she stood up and leans against her desk with a pencil in her hand, the two look at her as Rebekah looks at her as well and she stiffens, "Why are you still here Rebekah?" Stefan asks her and Rebekah looks at her. "Well history's my favorite class, actually where is Mr. Saltzmen?" Rebekah states and Samathea looks at her in dis-belief, "Oh that's right. I killed him." Rebekah taunts and then Samathea threw the pencil at her, but Rebekah catches it turns it back and it graze against Elena's shoulder, getting Samathea and Stefan to gasp and Elena to grip her arm, they look up at her then she smiles at them.

Samathea glares at her then pushes herself off the desk, making it slide a little, "You know what, it must suck getting dead permanently never against to come back, lets ask Finn shall we." Samathea states making Rebekah glare at her. "Oh wait, that's right we can't because I killed him." Samathea taunts her. Rebekah's eyes started to pulse crimson as she was ready to hit her, but the bell rang and Rebekah stops herself. The crimson vanishes and then she left them. Samathea exhales as then storms out of the room, Stefan and Elena follows after her. "Breath just breath, you haven't felt this kind of rage before." Stefan tells her as he gets her stop, she then stops as he moves in front at her, "I hate her!" she snarls at him, Elena grips her arm as she kept her wound out of view, "I… I didn't think I was capable of this kind of hatred, but I loath her, I want to rip her to sheds and make her suffer so much and I hate that she makes me feel this way." she growls and grips her hair.

But then she looks over Stefan's shoulder, "That's the hunter." she mutters, Elena and Stefan looks over as well, "What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan questions and they watch Conner walks to Jeremy, "Oh God, Jeremy." Samathea states she went to go save him, but Stefan kept her back, "No, no, let me do this, just help Elena with her injury." Stefan tells her, Samathea looks at her, then at Stefan and nods then Stefan walks off.

Samathea pulls Elena into the girl's restroom, "Come on, remove your coat." Samathea tells her, Elena pulls off her coat as Samathea pulls out a few towels, wets them down in the sink water then presses them to Elena wound, "Hold this here, I'll find something to bandage you up." Samathea tells her and looks down at her shirt, grips the end and rips it off, making her shirt shorter and then readies it. "Okay, let me see." Samathea states and Elena moves the paper towels away. The bleeding still came and Samathea started to wrap the fabric around Elena's arm. "Here, this should help." Samathea tells her.

Wrapping it tight and ties it on so it would stay, Elena looks at her and smiles a little, Samathea notices this, "What?" he asks her, "I also mistaken you for dad." she informs her, Samathea stares at her, smiles a little. "Yeah well, someone had to learn from him… out of… boredom." she mutters in embarrassment. Elena giggles and Heather walks into the bathroom with her hand to her neck. "There you are." she said to the twins as Samathea finishes up. "Rebekah sent me to see of you were okay." she informs them, Samathea washes her hands as Elena took her coat. "I'm fine." Elena informs her as Samathea wipes down her hands but then catches the scent of blood. "I'm not." Heather answers her and the two stiffen then looks at her, Elena looks at Heather's neck and saw blood drip onto her chest. Then she looks at Samathea as the veins pulsed around her eyes. "Sam. Sam get behind me." Elena tells her, taking her hand and pulls Samathea behind her.

Samathea went behind Elena as she fighting her urge to feed, then Rebekah walks into the bathroom and Elena shot a glare at her, "What's wrong Samathea? Getting hungry?" Rebekah taunts her. Then Heather removes her hand from her neck, Samathea steps back. "Stay away from my sister!" Elena snaps at Rebekah wipes a finger onto Heather's neck. "She's so delicious." she states and went to wipe it on Samathea's lips, but she smacks hand away, keeping the blood off of her. "You can't just come in here! This is my home, my school! And you are not going to ruin that for me!" Samathea growls at her, "It's my school now Samathea, it's my home. Maybe you're the one that shouldn't be here and I couldn't help to hear there is a vampire hunter roaming the hill ways, how inconvenient for you." Rebekah throws at her, then wipes her hand on the blood and then smug it onto Samathea's face.

She snarls at her, eyes crimson and her fangs were showing, Elena jumps back at Rebekah steps back and smirks at Samathea who was glaring daggers at her. "See you in gym, I think it's dodgeball day." Rebekah tells her, Samathea pants as she watches her and Heather leave. Then Elena turns to her, "Sammy, breath. Just breath." Elena tells her, gripping her hands. Samathea pants heavily, "Deep breaths, deep breaths." Elena tells her, Samathea took deep breaths and exhales as he grips Elena's hands. Her racing heart slowed to it's original pace, her fangs, crimson eyes disappeared as she was now calm, then Samathea lets go of her hands. "Come on, lets get you clean up." Elena tells her, Samathea nods at her and Elena pulls her in front of the sink, but Samathea glares at her reflection as her anger returned.

~8~8~8~

Outside, Elena and Caroline sat at the table as Stefan was leaning against it and Samathea was pacing back and forth. "It was a valiant first day effort, no one will judge you if you want to go home." Caroline tells her, but Samathea turns to them, "I don't want to go home, I want to take the white oak stake and I want to stab her in her black heart and watch her die." Samathea growls Elena looks over at Stefan as he was exchanging looks with her, "That's how bad I want to kill her, she mades me murderous." Samathea states and turns away. Then Stefan pushes himself off the table, "How about we leave the murdering to Damon?" Stefan questions and Samathea turns to him.

"And then what, Stefan as we just going to ignore her and wait for her to stop?" Samathea questions him, Stefan walks up to her, "She's trying to make herself feel better, she knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder." Stefan informs her and Samathea scoffs, "Great so I'm the escape goat for every Originals frustrations and 'Oh poor me, I have no one left and so I need to make myself feel better.' kind of deal." Samathea makes a fake pout and Elena laughs a little, "That's good." she states and Samathea bows a little at her. "You know what, lets just skip the rest of the day, so have some fun, I feel like this day is really lacking in fun." Stefan states then, Samathea huffs and looks at Elena and Caroline, they both smiled at her and Samathea nods. "Okay, fine Yeah, lets have some fun. Lets go to Rebekah's party and show her that she can't intimidate me." Samathea tells them.

Stefan nods and Samathea sighs, "I just need to run home and change real quick." she tells them, then waves at Elena and Caroline then walks off, Stefan then turns to them, "Does she seem a little off balance to you?" Caroline asks them, Elena nods at her, "Yeah, she's channeling all her emotions into rage. It makes her feel like she has purpose." Stefan informs them as they stood up, "I used to do that too, you know…" he states. "Ripper you?" they both state and he nods "Yeah, she needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let it in before she can let go." Stefan informs them and the two nod at her, "You're good at this you know that?" Caroline informs him as he grabs his coat and wraps his arm around Elena's waist. "You saved my vampire life and now you're saving hers." Caroline states, Elena smiles a little and they started to walk. "You should right a book. Go into the view." Caroline said again and Elena laughs a little.

~8~8~8~

Meredith walks into the Trailer were Damon was stunk into by two arrows that were rigged to blow if he removed them. "Why were you being so cryptic?" she questions him, "Come in, close the door." Damon tells her, she then notices the two bombs. "Tell me that is not a bomb." she asks him, he looks over at it, "Okay, it's a kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten." he jokes and she looks at him, "Why didn't you call your brother?" she questions him, "Because I'm proud and… stubborn and… oh, look. You're already here." he states, dodging her questions.

She exhales and rolls her eyes. "Come on, you're not going to get here, all I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow." he informs her and she looks at him as if he was a moron. "I'd do it myself, but if I move…" he states then touches the wire, she exhales as she got the point. "Okay." she mutters then took a hold of a knife and started to work at the arrow that stuck out from his back. Damon then looks at the letter that Pastier left for her, "So how well did you know Pastier Yung?" Damon asks her, "He was a patient of mine, it was always a nice guy." she answers him. "A nice crazy guy, he wrote a letter about sacrifice and a war brewing in Mystic Falls." he informs her and then showed the letter to her. "What does he mean a greater evil is coming, don't we have great evil enough already?" she asks him.

Damon places the letter back down onto the table, "You think." he states then his phone rings, he checks it and saw it was Samathea, but he ignores her call, "How'd you get stuck on hunter duty?" Meredith asks as she saw Damon ignore Samathea's call. "Stefan had the physics test." Damon answers her and Meredith smirks a little, "You're a good brother." she states and he looks over his shoulder a little, "I'm the bad brother." he reminds her, "You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan help the girl that returns your feeling be a vampire and you are doing a very good job of acting like you're not jealous." Meredith informs him, he sighs to himself. "I'm not jealous, I just know that Sam's emotions are bouncing everywhere, I know she cares about me, but I want her to gain control of herself before she's ready to love me." Damon tells her and Meredith smiles. "And that what makes you the good brother." she states and then pulls the knife away. "Okay, that should do it." Meredith states and he pulls the arrow out and tosses it onto the sink.

~8~8~8~

Matt opens his locker and places his things inside, "Hey Matt." Rebekah said as she steps to him, Matt pauses for a moment then resumes in places his stuff into his locker, "So I'm having a little party you should ditch fifth and come." she tries again, but he still said nothing to her.

Rebekah sighs, "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you have the bridge, but you have to understand Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him." she tells him, he still said nothing and he pulls his books into his bag then stood there. "I never wanted to hurt you." Rebekah said to him, he looks at her, scoffs in dis-belief then closes his locker and walks off, leaving Rebekah to herself.

He walks into another hall that was empty, "What you say last time?" Conner asks him, making Matt stop, "Hickeys?" Conner asks him, pushing himself off the wall, then Matt turns to him, but Conner grips his wrist and rips the bandage off revealing the bite marks at Samathea left on him, then Conner looks back at Matt, "Kinky girlfriend." he states and Matt needed an excuse and quick. "Who you letting feed on you?" Conner asks him, "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know where I got that." Matt lies to him and Conner saw right through it.

"You sure about that?" he questions him then throws Matt to the wall and held the knife to his throat, "Tell me which one of your high school friends is a blood sucker?" Conner questions him, Matt said nothing and Conner press the knife closer to his throat, "It's Rebekah. Rebekah Michelson." he lies again, but this time Conner bought the lie.

Putting the knife away from Matt's neck, but grips this throat instead, Matt grips his arms as Conner places his knife away. "Thank you." he states then uses his other hand, gripping the back of Matt's neck and pulls him away from wall, "And by the time you wake up, Rebekah will be long gone." he informs him and slams him back against the wall, knocking him out.

~8~8~8~

Samathea rummages through Damon's room as he was looking for something, Damon pulls off his coat and looks at her, "I hope you plan on cleaning this up." he tells her and she turns to him, "Hey, where's the bourdon, I need it to get through Rebekah's party." Samathea informs him as she steps out of his closet, he turns to her, "Yours is more stronger then Stefan." she states, "Oh, top draw in the dresser." he informs her and pulls out his drink. "Thanks." she states and walks over to the dresser. Damon smirks to himself as Samathea pauses when she was at the dresser and laughs bitterly to herself.

Then she turns to him, "Now I know you're tricking me." she states, he shrugs at her, "So is the bourbon in your pants draw instead or is that for the ladies to decide?" she questions him, he chuckles, "Funny, but you aren't looking for the bourbon are you?" he questions her. She froze in her spot, "You actually think I would leave the white oak stake around for any vampire to just walk in and take it?" he questions her, Samathea sighs, then Damon opens his shirt and looks down at his wound. Samathea looks at it as well and was in surprise, "What happened?" she asks as he walks up to him and pushes the shirt away, "Hunter mishap." he answers her as she ran her fingertips along the scar, making him stiffen under her touch "You okay?" she asks him, then looks up and her heart jumps as she realizes at she was too close to Damon, "Sorry." she mutters then steps back, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." he tells her, she said nothing and brushes back at her hair, "You must of know about the hunter then." she states, he nods. "Yep, Jeremy told me." he answers her and she looks at him tilting her head a little, "Why would Jeremy tell you?" he asks him.

"Don't worry about it." he answers her and she catches on, "Damon no. you can't drag him back into this, it's enough that Elena in this fight, I can't risk Jeremy getting hurt as well." she tells him, as he pulls of his shirt. "Perish the thought he might actually be useful, Sammy." he states her, she narrows her eyes at him as he then works on his pants, her eyes shot down at them, he looks at her, "You staying for the show or…" he tease her then unbutton them, making her jump and look right at him, "I'm finding that stake." she states and walks off, Damon smirks as he was getting to her, sexually.

~8~8~8~

People were at the party as they were drinking the beer, having a blast. Stefan, Elena and Samathea to the front door, Elena steps inside then Stefan and Samathea followed through, "Wow, we didn't have to be invited in." Stefan states as Samathea was wearing skinny jeans and dark red tank-top with boots to her calves, "I wonder who use to live here." Stefan states, Samathea sighs, "Or who died here." Elena states and Samathea stops and glares at Rebekah who was having a good time. She growls to herself and the two heard her growl. "You're fixating." Stefan states, "No. I'm just quietly… hating." she answers him and they walk off.

Then she turns away from her and Stefan took the drink from someone passing by, "This is mine now." he compels him and the man walks off and then Stefan offers Samathea the drink he stole "Why don't you have a drink. It will help you let go." he tells her, she looks down at it and laughs a little at him, "I'm going to need something stronger then a cup to let go." she tells him, but Elena took it and sips it, the two look at her, she smirks at them and Samathea shook her head with a smile and took the cup from her, she went to sip it but stops as she saw someone walk pass her view.

She lowers her cup, "April's here?" she asks as she was surprise, the two looks over seeing the girl disappear around the corner. "I'm gonna go say hi." she informs them, "And we're gonna go find something stronger then beer." Stefan informs her, Samathea smiles at the two and they part ways.

Samathea walks into the kitchen where April was hanging, "Hey." she calls out and April smiles at her, "Sammy, thank good I know someone." she states and Samathea smiles at her, "I'm glad you came, you thirsty?" Samathea asks her offering her the beer and April looks at her, "You know, you and Elena used to read me bedtime stories." she reminds her and Samathea looks at the cup, "And now I'm giving you beer, seems about right." Samathea states and the two giggled then April took the cup and took a sip of it and smiles. "If my dad could see me now." April states and handed the cup back to her, then Samathea looks at her, "How are you doing with everything?" she asks her and April shrugs a little. "I'm… trying to get through my denial face. Dreaming up conspiracy theories." April answers her and Samathea tilts her head a little. "My first weekend home from bordering school, my dad smelt cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walk in the door he would of notice a gas leak in the house." April tells her.

Samathea was confused, "Wait, so you think… it wasn't an accident?" Samathea asks her, "I know these no investigation and that everyone calling it an accident, but the shooting at the church, it feels like-" April states, "Like something wicked this way comes, I know right." Rebekah states and Samathea was feeling very annoyed. ""It's like this town's cursed or something." Rebekah states, but Samathea choose to ignore her, "Hey April, why don't you look around the house or something. I'll find you in a little bit." Samathea tells her, April looks at her and nods then left. Then Rebekah looks at her, "Did I forget to un-invite you?" Rebekah questions her and Samathea glares at her, "Did you blow up her dad so you can get revenge on the council for killing your brother?" Samathea questions her, "I don't give a damn about some dodgy middle-age council? You come into my house throw around false accusation and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?" Rebekah questions her then took the cup from her, then smirks to herself. Samathea glares at her, but then stop glaring as she heard something sizzling, she looks down at herself and saw that she was starting to burn up, then looks at Rebekah. "My ring." Samathea hisses, but Rebekah smirks at her, then Samathea vamps at the corner where there was shade. Rebekah turns to her as Samathea's skin was healed, then Rebekah held up the daylight ring. "Give it back." Samathea growls at her "Get it yourself." Rebekah states then throws it into the drain, "No!" Samathea calls out and went to get it, but hisses in pain as the sun touches her shoulder and makes her sink back into the shade.

Then Rebekah starts the drain, smirks and walks away. Samathea watches her in dis-belief as she then looks then looks at the drain, but then Elena walks into the kitchen, "Sam?" she asks and Samathea looks at her. "Elena, my ring. The drain." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and then turns off the drain and reaches in and pulls out the ring, Samathea exhales in relief as Elena walks over to her and slips the ring onto her middle finger and Samathea exhales and steps out of the shadows. "Are you okay?" Elena asks her, Samathea pants and looks at her, "No, I'm not." she answers and walks over to her bag then pulls out the stake of her bag, "Sam what are you doing?" Elena questions her then Samathea turns to her, "I have had enough of her, she's ruining my life – our lives, this is our home and I won't stand by and lets her ruin everything." Samathea states and then turns to leave, "Sam, wait!" Elena calls out. But then they both stop as Stefan was right in front of Samathea, "Stefan." she said in surprise as Elena was next to Samathea and grips her arm. Stefan looks at her then right back at her as she pants softly. "Damon give that to you?" he asks her in a calm tone.

She looks at the stake and back at Stefan, "No, I stole it without his help, but she's… she not going to stop Stefan, she's pushing and pushing and I am ready to explode." Samathea growls at him, Stefan raise his eyes momentarily then steps to the side, "Well, if you want to kill her… I'm not going to stop you." he states and they both look at him in surprise, "But see, here's what will happen." he states and Samathea looks at him, "It will feel really good for about ten seconds and after that tens of thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die, every vampire she had turn will die and I know you deal with that before and felt guilty about it." he states and Samathea looks down at the ground as she lowers the stake. "You see, rage is a powerful feeling, but guilt take it from a part of you and now that you're a vampire Sam, it will destroy you." he states and she looks at him, knowing that Stefan was right. "So you can either go after her or you both can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." Stefan offers her as he smirks at her.

Samathea looks at him then at Elena as she smirks as well and raise her eyesbrows at her sister. She sighs and looks back at Stefan as he held his hand out to him. She looks down at the stake and handed it to him, then she grabs a hold of her bag and they then headed for the door and walks pass Rebekah who notices them. "Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asks them, Samathea stops and Elena looks at her, Samathea smirks to herself as an idea pops in her head. "No." she calls out and turns to Rebekah looking up at her. "Not just yet, I'm kinda thirsty and I need a drink." Samathea states and handed her bag to Elena as she took it with a smirk on her face. Rebekah looks at her in surprise and watch as Samathea walks over to the beer bong and then grips a hold of it's sides and pulls herself in an upside down stance, the other students got excited and chanted 'chump' as boy place the squinter at her mouth and she drinks from it, Elena laughs a little as Stefan shook his head with a smirk on his face.

Rebekah fumes with anger as Samathea was now refusing to play her game anymore, then after a solid minute Samathea then flips back onto her feet and stood straight and wipes away the beer off her mouth and laughs a little. Then turns to Rebekah, "Now I'm ready to go." Samathea states and did her dramatic bow to Rebekah, Elena giggles and handed Samathea back her bag and her, Stefan and Elena headed out and Rebekah lost her plaything, but saw she watches then leave, her vision suddenly blurs and she lost balance momentarily, Rebekah turns back to the house, walks inside in front of a mirror and some that her veins on her entire face crawl for a moment. "What the Hell?"

~8~8~8~

The three sat in the motorcycle as Stefan drove them back to his house, Samathea looks around at the rode, then an idea hits her. Samathea loosens her arms from around Elena's waist and places them on her shoulder then started to slowly stand up.

Elena watches her as Samathea carefully stands up on the seat and then pulls her hands off holds Elena's shoulders and held her arms out like a bird and started to soar, Samathea laughs little to herself, Elena giggles as Stefan looks up at her. Samathea smiles as she looks down at Elena who was smiling up at her, Samathea then closes her eyes and leans her head back a little, enjoying her sweet victory of the day.

~8~8~8~

Meredith walks through the hall of the hospital, a file in her arms as there was a bandage on her neck. Conner and Jeremy followed far behind her and watch as she walks into a storage room. "That's her." Jeremy whispers to him, "Stay here." Conner orders him and Jeremy did so as Conner followed her into the storage room.

He quietly walks into the room and quietly closes the door behind him. "Is the hospital really the best place for a gremopheobe?" Conner calls out and then Damon steps out, "Did I say I was a gremopheobe? Sorry." Damon said with a smirk on his face. "I meant vampire." he answers and Conner aims his gun at him, but then an arrow was fired at him making him stagger and then drop his gun, Conner pants as he looks at Damon, then he kneels down and went to reach for his gun, abut then another arrow was shot out and hits him in the side as he growls in pain, then he looks both ways where the arrows came from and saw that they were the bombs from his trailer. "Stings, don't it?" Damon taunts him and Conner reaches down again to reach his gun, but then saw it slide away from him and stop under someone's foot, he looks up and saw Serena and Klaus looking down at him, "Hello mate." Klaus said with a smirk as Serena waves her hand at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the living room as Elena was in Stefan's room making-out with him, Samathea smirks to herself as she was still feeling victorious about her win over Rebekah and pour herself some bourbon, she sips it and dance a little, but then she lost her balance and crashes to the ground, Samathea tries to refocuses herself, her legs refuse to work. She then heard someone come down the steps and headed to her, "You alright?" Elena asks her, helping her up.

Samathea rushes back her hair as she shook her head, "I don't know, I suddenly went light headed for a moment and my legs just gave out on me." she answers and Elena sat her down on the couch. Once she was on the couch she looks up and gasp as she saw Damon in front of her, "What?!" Samathea exclaims and shoves him back then pushes herself back up, "Sam?" Elena asks her as she stumbles back, Samathea blinks as she suddenly saw that it was Elena, "Wait what… but Damon was just… how… I don't…" she stutters pulling back her hair, then Stefan walks back down to them, "Everything alright?" he asks them as he straightens out his shirt, "I don't know, Sam are you alright?" Elena asks as Samathea hiss a little and looks at her arm, seeing that her veins were crawling with a poisonous color, "Stefan, what's happening to me?" she whimpers as Elena quickly came over and sat down next to her, looking at her other arm seeing the same thing. "Damon said the hunter had wolf's venom." he mutters and they both look up at him. "Oh god." Elena whimpers and held Samathea in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sat in her room as she was looking over her arm as the venom was weakening her then Matt walks into her room and she looks at the mirror, seeing him. "You don't look so hot." he jokes and she huffs a little, "Whatever it is, it's not white oak stake or wood that can kill me." she states and Matt smirks a little to himself. She then stood up, "I'm surprise you came to my party." she states turns to him, "Well I thought about it and you explain why you ran me off the bridge and so the least I can do is explain how I feel." Matt states and walks up to her.

She looks at him as she was ready to here what he has to say, "The truth is Rebekah, I think you're amazing." he states and she smiles at him, "You had thousand years to learn, to grow and start fresh and somehow you manage to throw it all away." he states and she looks at him, taken back. "You're all alone, you're compelling all of your friends, your brother, Serena and Eric hates you. You whine about not finding love, the reason you can't find love is because you don't deserve it." he states and then Rebekah snaps at him, thrusting her hand into his chest and rips out his head. He gasp as his eyes went wide and he collapse onto the ground. Rebekah looks at her hand as it held Matt's heart and she kept gasping in shock, then she lets the heart drop and steps back.

But as she did, Matt, the heart and the blood on her hand were gone and she was alone in her room, taking in her surroundings. Then looks at her door as Eric was leaning against the frame, "Werewolf venom is a bitch isn't it?" he states then left Rebekah to herself.

~8~8~8~

Conner pulls out the arrow in his side as the three watch with amusement, "Keep it up, buddy we'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon states and Conner looks at them, "You three are going to kill me anyway." he states and Serena actually thought about it, "Now lets out be to hasty, I feel like we're just getting to know each other." he states and Conner looks back at the arrow in his side. "Lets start with the basics, where you're from, what you know and maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil because I thought this guy was and there's nothing more evil then that." Damon states as he walks up to Klaus and Serena, "Yeah and truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus states as Damon handed him the letter, "It's true, but I'm more evil then you are Klaus." Serena states and Damon looks at her, "Am I sensing tension between you two?" Damon asks and Serena looks at him, "It's none of your business." she growls and Damon held up his head, "Message received." he states with a smirk. "You think that if you kill me it will be over, there's another waiting to take my place." Conner tells them and they look down at him, "See this is what I like to hear, vague threats, ominous prophecy, disappear tattoos." Damon states and then that catches Serena and Klaus's attentions, "What did you just say?" Serena asks him, "What do you mean tattoos?" Klaus asks him, "Don't bother you can't see that damn thing." Damon informs him and Serena uses her other eyes and saw the tattoo on his right arm.

Klaus then leans down and looks Conner right in the eyes, "There's more to you then meets the eye isn't there?" Klaus questions him, but then Klaus vamps away and held Conner's wrist as there was a stake in his hand, "Nice try but I'm faster then your average vampire." Klaus states and Serena took the stake from his hand, "Why thank you." she smirks and looks at the carving on the wood and she looks went to shock. The other two look at her, "Serena what is it?" Klaus asks her, she then handed him the stake and he looks at it, then she looks at him, "He's one of the five." she states and Damon looks at her, "The what?" he asks as Conner took a hold of the wires that were attach to the arrows. "And I'm faster then your average hunter." Conner states and they look at him, Damon vamps right out of the storage room and Conner pulls on the pins and then… KA-BOOM!

Everything inside went up in flames, blowing the room right up. Damon lies on the floor, he looks back at the room and then sighs as it was a close call.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid in the bed in Stefan's room, as Elena was laying next to her and Stefan was pacing back and forth. "Come on Klaus, Serena where the hell are you?" Stefan said to himself, Samathea exhales heavily as she was sweating, but shivering at the same time, Elena pats her forehead with a cloth as she stiffens a little and then Stefan turns to them, "Hey, hey." he whispers, Samathea looks at him with a smile, but then looks away as she felt another dull pain stab at her.

But as she turns back to Stefan and opens her eyes and then saw Damon was sitting next to her she also find herself in alone in the room with him, "Why am I thinking about you?" she mutters, "Because you're a vampire now and apart of you knows you're more like me then you are like him." he tells her, but she slowly shook her head. "No… that's not… true…" she mutters and leans her head against Elena's shoulder as her breathing was ragged. "Sammy." Elena whispers and then Klaus was into the room, then Stefan turns and looks at him, "You came." he states as he stood up, "Yes I did, and for future reference one voicemail is effective then nine." Klaus tells him then Samathea gags softly and Elena held her tighter in her arms, then Klaus looks at the twins. "What's wrong love?" Klaus asks her, "She has werewolf venom in her system." Elena answers as Samathea shivers again.

Klaus then looks at Stefan with a smirk, "I know you're the only one that can heal her Klaus, please." Stefan bags him, "And what would you done if I was no longer here?" Klaus questions him, "If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, lets play that game for a moment." Klaus throws back at him, "Whatever you want from me-" Stefan growls at him, "I don't want anything from you." Klaus throws back at him, then walks pass him, "Her on the other hand." he states and Elena looks up at Klaus as he eyes Samathea as she became weaker and weaker, Stefan turns to them as Klaus sat down next to the two. "If you told me a few hours ago I wouldn't of given a lick about her dying, but now… but as it turns out." Klaus states then bites his wrist and then moves off the bed standing next to her.

He gently strokes her head, making her twitch a little "You may be of use to me after all." he tells her then places his wrist to her lips, she moans softly as she then felt blood on her lips, then pulls her hands up, gripping his arm and slowly drinks from his wrist, Elena and Stefan watch as Samathea opens her eyes and the veins around them pulse as the blood was healing her.

~8~8~8~

The fire-fighters started to investigate the mystery explosion that took out the storage room, Carol walks up to Damon, "So the sniper was inside?" she asks him, he nods "Yeah and still is, in tiny little peaces." Damon smirks to her and she nods, "Good, I'll call off the curfew and calls off the extra protol, I can't say I approve of your methods." Carol states and he looks at her, "I'll make a donation, give him wing after me." Damon states with a smirk, Carol smiles and nods a little at him.

Then Damon walks away from the scene and out to the front, Jeremy notices him and pulls off the front counter "See, told you I can be a badass." he tells him, then Damon held his finger out to him, "Shh. badasses don't say that." Damon informs him and stood in front of Meredith who was not pleased at all. "Doc, nice job." Damon calls out to him, she turns and frowns at him. "You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room." she throws at him, "And we did, congrats." Damon said as he was proud of himself "You left out the part about blowing up the hospital, with patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them." she snaps at him. "It was contain, nobody got hurt." Damon states with his infamous smirk.

Meredith looks at him in dis-belief, "Come on, buy me a fry-wall beer, we'll talk about how Klaus made about a five." he states as he started to pull her along, but Meredith pulls out of his grip and looks at her, "You know you're not going anywhere Damon and I am not you're new partner and vampire in crime." she states and he smirks at her, but she saw his pain, "Pushing Samathea away and avoiding her because she isn't in control of her emotions, isn't helping you at all." she states and then Damon stops frowning, "Don't let your pride leave you all alone." she states and then walks off, Damon stood in the hallway alone as lets what she said sink in.

~8~8~8~

Samathea pace back and forth as she replays what happened today, the emotion she felt, it worried her, then she heard the front door open, she then looks over and saw Matt walk over to her, "If I'd known that you were going to go to that party, I wouldnever would of told Conner about Rebekah." he states as he walks to her. She nods at him, "It's fine Matt. I already had this conversation with Jeremy and Elena. There was no way you guys could of known I was going. I mean, I'm surprise I went as well." she tells him.

Then saw him unbutton his sleeve and she looks down at his arm, but then remember the feeling she felt, then shook her head, "No Matt. Stop." she tells him, and he looks at her, "Why, you need to feed Sam." Matt tells her and she looks at him, "The amount of rage I felt today, Stefan warned me that it would be heighten and I had no idea that it could this bad." she states then gently grips his arm and looks down at it, "Just imagine how bad the bloodlust can be?" she asks then pulls his sleeve back down and buttons it back up. "Until I have control over the lust, I can't feed from you anymore." she tells him looking up at him and he saw the remorse in her eyes.

Matt then grips her shoulder, "Are you sure you want this?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Yes, I want control, I want to be the one in power." she tells him, he nods and pulls her into his arms, she smiles and wraps her arms around him, "You're growing up Samathea Gilbert." he states and she smiles again. Then pulls back and looks at him, "See you later Matt." she tells him, he nods and then left the kitchen. Samathea heard the front door close again and she sighs walks over to the Island and sat down then placing her head in her arms as she was exhausted, "Wow, that was handled perfectly." Damon states and Samathea lifts up her head and looks at him, "Damon, why are you here?" she asks him, he walks over and sat down next to her, "Just wanted to see how you're doing." he answers she huffs and shrugs, "I honestly don't know, I just don't want to be afraid of what I become anymore." she answers him, Damon nods at her and then grips her hand, "I know. You're a vampire now Sam, you just need to learn how to be the right one." he tells her and she looks the other way, "And how do you reckon I do that?" she asks and Damon sighs, "Because I'm going to teach you." he answers and she looks back at him, he pulls his hand back and brushes her hair away from her face. Samathea sighs and laies her head against his shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Conner toss his head a little then opens his eyes as he found himself back in his trailer, then looks over and saw Klaus and Serena looking at him, Conner quickly sat up, but Serena pushes him back down, "Lay your injured ass back down." she states and he groans as he grips his shoulder as he was still healing. Klaus smirks to himself then Conner looks at the two. "You saved me." he states and Serena nods with a smirk. "Congratulations, you just became more worth to me alive then dead." Klaus informs him.

Then Conner looks over at Serena, "What did you mean, when you said I was one of the five?" he asks her, she looks at him in surprise and back at Klaus, then she looks back at him, "You don't even know your own history." she states and then Klaus kneels down in front of Conner, Serena smirks, "Lets just say it made you the most well protected vampire hunter in Mystic Falls." she answers him and Klaus just smirks. "Lets get started, shall we?"


	4. The Five

_Chapter 4: The Five_

 _ **1110 A.D**_

 _ **Five men stood in a circle as a witch was chanting her spell, the men held swords the witch raise up her cauldron that was burning fire. Then she raises the cauldron to the sky as thunder rolls over the clouds then lighting struck the flames and the witch lowers down the cauldron down onto the ground and pours the flames out, the flames crawl out and up the five men swords.**_

 _ **Then markings crawls up their arm and across their chest, then one raise his sword up and looks at it, he stares at his refection as the carving on the handle bore the symbol of the Five hunters.**_

~End of Flashback~

Stefan looks at the stake with the symbol of the five, and their living room was covered in hunting gear "So what is all this?" Stefan asks as Damon walks into the room with a box of Conner's things. "Its the personal items I snaked from that hunter guy RV. May he rest in peace." he states and sets the box down, "Searching for a peace of a supernatural handbook." Damon states and Stefan looks up at him, "You know for a fact he's supernatural?" he asks as Damon pulls out experiment that Conner was working on, "Positive, it wasn't natural, he just magically appears when someone blows up the entire founders council." Damon said as he pulls some things out of the box, "A tattoo that Jeremy Gilbert, of all people in the world is about to see, Serena mentions him about being one of the five, then both the hunter comakases himself in an explosion, how unnatural to you?" Damon asks him.

As the word 'the five' catches his attention, "What's the five?" Stefan asks him, "That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of his handbook." Damon answers then his cell goes off and then he answers it, "Mrs. Forbes my favorite Sheriff." Damon states as he pulls more things out, then what she said over the phone gets his attention, "What…?" he asks and Stefan looks at him, "That's concerning. Keep me posted." Damon states and then hung up his phone. Stefan looks at him as Damon then started back to unpacking the box, "What's you're not going to tell me?" Stefan asks him, "Can't tell you, private. We're in a fight." Damon reminds him, "You're in a fight, I'm not in a fight, I'm over it. I've been over it." Stefan tells him and then Damon stops.

"You're not still mad about Sam?" Damon asks and looks at him, "You let her feed on you, I'm always going to be mad at her, we're not in a fight." Stefan states. "Okay well then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion sight." Damon informs him."So Conner still out there." Stefan states and Damon places the empty box down on the ground. "Apparently so. I'm gonna need you to get on this today, I have to take Sam to collage." Damon states and Stefan looks at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, you doing what exactly?" Stefan questions him, "I'm teaching her how to feed. She needs to learn how to snatch, eat and erase now more then ever." Damon informs him and Stefan went to say something, but Damon stops him, "Ah, ah. We're not in a fight, remember?" Damon throws his words back at him, leaving Stefan dumbfounded.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sighs as she and Stefan were in the woods, "I know you think I'm crazy for doing this, but after with what happened at Rebekah's party, all that rage I felt, I am sick and tired of not being in control, so I sent Matt away and Damon offered to help me be the one in control." she tells him and Stefan drops his head a little, "Call it doppelganger curse, but I can't drink animal blood, I can't drink from a blood-bag, I have to drink from the vein." Samathea states and Stefan fires the arrow at her, and she caught it with ease as the tip was an inch away from her. "Your reflexes are getting better, but you're playing dangerous." Stefan tells her. She smirks at him and lowers the arrow, "That's why we're not using the wooden ones for hunter defense class." she states, twirls the arrow and threw it right back at him.

Stefan dodges the arrow and Samathea giggles a little. "What about Caroline, she's a genius at self-control?" Stefan asks her, "She's too good, got it right off the bat, she doesn't know how hard it is and you… you do. You fought with your ripper self for 150 years and you're still trying to control your bloodlust. I can't do that to you." she tells him, he nods and vamps at her, taking a hold of her and then held an arrow at her heart, "So that leave Damon and I know that going with him on this trip isn't just about control the bloodlust?" Stefan asks her, she sighs and then took a hold of his arm, knocks the arrow out of his hand, flips him over vamps on top of his, the arrow places at his neck, one hand on his hand as her foot was press into his other wrist.

He looks up at her as she was looking down at him, "Don't get protective of me and yes, controlling the bloodlust isn't the only reason I'm going on this trip." she admits with no shame Stefan sighs, "I know, I know." he admits too and then shoves her right off him. She groans and then sat up, then sat in Indian style as Stefan sat as well with the arrow in his hand, "This is my excuse to spend time with Damon, knowing that he's been avoiding me due to the fact my emotions are everywhere, and when I'm in control of my bloodlust, then I can be in control of my emotions and you know the rest." she tells him, he sighs and twirls the arrow a little, "So we're crashing Bonnie's trip to collage, the professor that took over Bonnie's Grams's classes, he invited her." Samathea informs him and saw the worried look in his eyes.

She sighs and crawls up to him and wraps her arms around him, "Listen, I know you're worried but don't be, you're all getting me through this, doesn't matter who is teaching me." she tells him, Stefan nods then vamps up and slams her against the tree and held her throat loosely and she looks at him, "Just be careful, the blood, the hunger. It's easy to get caught up in it." he warns her, she looks at him and nods, "I will, I promise." she tells him, then grips his arm and flips him onto his back again and then shots to her knees and held the arrow tip at his heart and he looks up at her, "You're dead." she tells him, he smirks as she smirks at him as well.

~8~8~8~

Matt cleans out the shot glasses, but then Rebekah walks right up to him and sets down car keys on the counter, he stops and looks at the keys then at her, "What's that?" he asks her, she just smiles at him, "The keys to your knew trunk. It's parked outside, and insured for everything but a big red bow." she informs him as he swung the towel over his shoulder. "If that's your idea of an apology, you should give it to Sam. She's the one you killed." Matt reminds her then walks off. Klaus watches from the table at the display between the two. "You're trying too hard." he informs her, she sighs and looks away.

She then shot a look over at her brother and glare at him, "Last I heard you were leaving town." she reminds him. He smirks to himself then stood from his chair, "Well, I was, but then I thought: How can I? When my sister is so clearly desperately for love and affection is here, bribing the help?" he asks her, striding right up to her. "What do you want Nik? I'd thought I was dead to you?" she questions him, he shrugs. "Things charge Rebekah, I've stumbled upon something that might be of interested to you." he informs her and she head her head up a little. "Doubt that." she rejects the idea. "No? Well, what if I told you that the brotherhood of the Five still existed?" he informs her and she looks at him in utter shock, "What?" she mutters.

Letting Klaus see the interested in her eyes, "You see. And like that, bygones. Come on love, work to do." he tells her, but then rage fills her eyes. "We don't have anything to do there is no we. I don't care about the Five and I don't care about you." she growls at him, laying down her final statement, Klaus wasn't liking Rebekah's answers, but just smirks anyway. "As you wish." he tells her, then walks off leaving Rebekah to herself.

~8~8~8~

Serena looks at her glass as she didn't care about what Rebekah or Klaus were talking about, but her mind wonders to the Five. The five elite hunters that carry markings that were important and she knew why Klaus needs Conner alive and what happened all those years ago.

Then Rebekah walks up and slams her hands on the table, but didn't startled Serena, "Did you know about this as well?" Rebekah questions her, "Nice to see you too, Rebekah, so glad I have to put up with you now." Serena states, Rebekah rolls her eyes at her, "Did you send Nik to hound me about the Five?" Rebekah asks her and Serena looks up at her and smirks, "The brotherhood of the Five can rot in hell for all I care, they tried to kill me, Rebekah. Remember that?" she answers and Rebekah narrows her eyes at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy my drink, before I might snap an annoying, bitching Original's neck for killing and turn my doppelganger." Serena said in a low threat to her, Rebekah stiffens as she saw the fire in her eyes and then left, Serena sighs and turns her gaze back at the glass in front of her, then Eric walks over to her and sat down, "You alright?" he asks her and she looks at him, "I'm fine." she answers, he looks at her and took her hand, she looks at him. "Are you alright?" he asks her again and she looks a him, "Just when you think all the bad things from your past are finally gone, some just keep popping right up and memories you've buried and they come straight back at you, reminding you of what happened?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods a little, "Yeah, like with the five hunters, I remember." he tells her, and she looks at him in surprise. "You were there?" she asks and he smirks at her, "You really think I was going to leave you all alone?" he asks her, she smiles at him, "So you followed me?" he asks him as she takes a sip, he nods "That and I was able to watch over my bloodline." he answers her and she looks at him, "And?" she asks. "My descendent is Gabriel Jefferson and she's teaching a collage in Florida, she's married and has two children." he tells her. She smiles at him and places her cup down.

"Is she normal?" she asks, he looks at her and nods. "That and she can fight her own battles." he informs her, Serena laughs a little and nods. "Alright. I'll take it." she states and raise her glass. "To being normal." she states and Eric chuckles and nods at her, "To being normal."

~8~8~8~

Damon drove his car down the sidewalk road and came to a stop, he turns off the car and they all step out. Samathea slowly came out and looks out at the people that were gathered around in small groups and chit-chatting among themselves.

She slowly exhales and step closer to Bonnie, "Calm down, Sammy. It's just collage." she reminds her, Samathea looks at her and nods, "Right." she mutters then looks at her, "Are you sure, you're okay with this?" she asks her and Bonnie wraps her arm around hers, "If I could spell you out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't so better you learn them now than at freshmen orientation." Bonnie tells her, then Samathea looks at the collage building. "Something tells me that collage is no longer in my future." she mutters as she was a bit sad.

Then Damon walks up to them, "Oh, stop with the pity party. If I can go to collage, you can go to collage." he states, the two look at each other then turn to him, "You went to collage?" Bonnie questions her. He looks at her and nods, "Sure plenty of times." he answers as Samathea was smirking. "And by going to collage, you mean… _acquired_ a few bloody drink from collage students?" Samathea questions as she was still smirking and places her hands on her hips. He looks at her and smirks, "You know me so well." he chuckles and Bonnie rolls her eyes as Samathea shook her head at him. "I had a thing for sorority girls." he admits, "You're disgusting." Bonnie informs him, he looks at her and nods a little. "I know." he whispers at her.

Bonnie shook her head as Samathea giggles a little at him as the two turn and started to walk, Damon follows, but sneak a peek at a girl pass him, then returns his view to the sight of Samathea's back-end as she was walking in booty shorts in front of him. He hums in approvement.

~8~8~8~

A professor stood in front of this class as he was going over a lesson, Bonnie, Samathea and Damon snuck in class and took their seats, "When I say the word Witch. What pops into your head?" he asks them as he walks in front the pedestal. "Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tail? Maybe your ex-girlfriend?" he asks them, flipping through the sides of the projector and got no response, so he leans back against the pedestal. "It's probably not, Taiel so-so. Of Mogtanroon." he tells them. "Is that who I think that is?" Samathea whispers, Bonnie nods, "Yeah." she answers her. "He's kinda…" Samathea states, Bonnie shot her a look with a smirk "Hot?" she asks her, Samathea shot her a smirk as Damon shot Samathea a disapprove glare.

"Now in reality, well in this reality at least. Witches appeared across every culture in history, through the articles of the supernatural, responsible for everything that goes bumping in the night." he states and the two girls exchanges looks, then Samathea sat tall as she was now paying attention. "Um… Ghost, to vampires, to doppelgangers." he states and Samathea was surprise that he even new that. "What is this guy, a Witchepetia?" Damon asks the two as he leans close to them. Samathea snorts a little, "Shh… shut-up." Bonnie whispers to him. "Now if you're skeptic, you'll call that a convenience, but if you're a true believer… you know there's really no chance thing. It scares the crap out of us." he tells them adding a smile as Samathea tilts her head at him, wondering why he hesitated on his pause. Then a thought hits her, "What if… I'm like Stefan?" she asks and Damon looks at her, "A Ripper?" she mutters as she was terrified by the thought. "You're not a Ripper." he assures her, "What if, Damon. What of the older siblings are more stable and the younger ones are destine to become Ripper?" Samathea questions him, "Well then pick someone and we'll fine out." he tells her, Samathea turns her head and looks at him.

Damon did the same thing and she exhales softly then gulps down her fears and looks around at the other students. She then eyes a man twirling his pen. Then Damon leans in, "Stoner guys are no good for a grab, they're too paranoid and you don't need the extra buzz." he whispers to her. Then she looks over at the girl taking notes, "Now she is fun sized, premature. Geeky girls are always apparently suspenses to anyone who's nice to them." Damon informs her then places his arm on her shoulder and points at the upper row, "What you want is the perky blonde. Self-absorb, comment to flattery. You just have to separate her from the pact and then you make your move." he tells her, Samathea got a look at the girl on her phone, but must of her attention was on Damon's arm, she raise her head up and touches her fingertips against his skin, sending goosebumps against it. He looks at her as she turns her head and looks up at him. He stares into her baby-blue eyes trying to see what she was thinking. "Damon…" she starts.

"Are we interrupting you guys?" the professor asks Damon and Samathea, everyone looks at them as they both look at him, Damon took back his arm as Samathea places hers in her lap. "Or is it the other way around?" the professor asks again. "Sorry." Samathea tells him, "Oh, I was just say how much I love witches." Damon states with a smirk. The professor nods at him, "You and me both brother, all right, listen, lets get back to reading, that none of you did." he said to the class. Damon looks at Samathea as she looks at him, she smiles a little and looks away as her ears start to turn red and he could hear her heart pounding.

~8~8~8~

Klaus paces in the living room a little as Eric was enjoying some bourbon, "You know, I heard that of you pace, you can make actually footsteps in the flooring." he states, Serena was sitting next to him, smirks a little and turns a page in her girmore. But then Klaus opens the doors to the hunter that was chain up, the siblings looks over the couch at the hunter as he was glaring at Klaus.

Klaus sighs, "Looks like I'll have to beef up the Hybrid security detail." he states and looks over at the intruder. Stefan steps out as the two jump over the couch and walk into the room. "I was going to take him, but I figured what you went through such trouble to truch him up in your red room of pain." he states and looks at the device that held the hunter. "It's from the Inquisition, I'd thought it was a nice touch." Klaus states and Serena nods. "It pains to the room of pain." she mutters, Eric nods with her as he agreed. "What did you get out of him?" Stefan asks them, "Not enough." Klaus answers. "Can't get anything out of a man that doesn't know a thing." Serena mutters, "And not out of your sister, that completely hates your guts." Eric adds and Klaus looks at them, they just shrugged at him.

"He's mum about this council fire and about this greater evil rule we're suppose to be shivering over." Klaus states then looks at Stefan. "What brings you snooping?" he states and Stefan folds his hands in front and took a step forward. "Well, I can't say in front of him. Cause I'm sure you figured out, our friend can't be compelled." Stefan states and Conner looks over at Klaus as they hybrid was smirking at him, "You're full of mysteries aren't you?" he states, Serena rolls her eyes as she looks at his arm and saw the markings. "I told you I don't know anything." Conner informs him, Eric sighs and shrugs his arm on Serena's shoulder. "Then you should be grateful, we know plenty." Eric tells him and Klaus smirks and walks to the door, "Shall we?" he offers Stefan, then the four walk out of the room and Eric closes the double doors then turns to the three. "So, what with the home invasion?" Klaus questions Stefan. "Damon said you and Serena knew something about this guy." he states and the two stiffen. "I should of figured you were up to something when you healed Sam from the werewolf poison." he states, getting closer.

Eric looks at Serena as she looks away, Klaus smirks at Stefan, "Without asking anything in return." he adds in, Klaus shrugs, "I was feeling benevolent." Klaus answers, but Stefan knew better than to trust him, "You're never feeling benevolent, who is this guy? What's the five?" Stefan asks him.

Klaus kept smirking, "So many questions." he mutters, "It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you." Stefan states, walking over and sat down, Klaus looks over at Serena, she looks at him, sighs and nods at him, he nods back and looks at Stefan, "Fine, you might actually be useful to persuading my sister to cooperate." Klaus states as he walks around and sat down, then Serena steps behind the couch and places her grimore on the head. "The Brotherhood of the five were once a group of skilled and elite vampire hunters, Klaus and his family cross paths with them in the 12th century, Italy." Serena states as Klaus looks up at her.

Smirks and looks back at Stefan, my siblings and I followed the Normans as they conger the South. Feeding, and turning people as we went, but with the bloodshed came exposure And I know they almost killed Serena." Klaus growls, Serena nods and looks at Stefan, "Almost."

~Flashback~

 _ **Italy, 1114**_

 _ **People were gather at a stand as a man was speaking of the devils that prowl the nights, Elijah and Klaus watch from afar as Serena was standing next to Klaus as no one can see her. "These demons live among you, passing as human." he states. The the watch closely as he walks to the cage in the center of the stand around four bound and staked vampires.**_

" _ **So witness with your own eyes!" he shouts and opens the door, the door falls down and out steps a man, he squints at the sun's light as he steps out, but then started to shout as he was now being burnt alive by the Sun's rays. The people gasp in fright as Serena closes her eyes and looks away. The man jumps off the stand and the people scrambled back as the man walks down the steps and toss a thin metal pipe at the ground. "This is barbaric." Serena mutters to herself, "He's putting on quite a show." Elijah states, Klaus scuffs as he was not afraid. "He means nothing, I could eat him for sport." Klaus states, Serena shook her head as she crosses her arms, "Still you should heed the warning, between you here and Kol in the East, you have not be discreet." Elijah reminds him as Klaus smirks.**_

" _ **You can't be discreet with a mad man." Serena sang to herself "The story of the original vampires are spreading." Elijah warns him, "I welcome such infinity. But I am not concern, as long as they don't know about Serena, she is safe." Klaus states and Serena felt her heart skip. Then appears behind Klaus, wraps her arms around him and places her chin on his shoulder, but didn't care that he can't feel her, "But if you are worried about discretion, perhaps you should rangle our sister." Klaus informs him as the three look over, seeing the man from before held his hand to Rebekah, she smiles and places hers in his, he kisses it, she then wraps her arm around his and they both walk off.**_

~End of Flashback~

"So these hunters have been around for 900 years." Stefan asks, Eric shrugs at him, "Apparently." Klaus answers as Serena was sitting a bit on the head of the couch. "Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then." Klaus states, "Makes you curious about what they've been doing for the pass 9 centuries." Serena states as her grimore was on her lap, "And Rebekah had a thing for one of them." Stefan asks and Serena scuffs, "Oh, she didn't have a thing, she was in love with one of them." Klaus corrects.

"He told her all of his dirty little secrets." Eric throws in, "Which we would gladly share with you, provided you do one thing for me." Klaus states and Stefan scuffs, "And what's that?" he asks, "Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful, I need to make peace with her." Klaus informs him, "I ever wonder how that happened." Serena throws out as she looks through her grimore, Klaus shot her a look as she mirrors the glare. Klaus then looks away then stood up, "I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do unless she believes we've made up." Klaus answers and Stefan stood up and looks at them, "And… what's in it for me?" he questions the hybrid and the magic wielders. "Just get her here and then I'll tell you." he states, "I would let Elena know, so she doesn't think that you're running back to Rebekah." Serena states, Stefan nods at her. Then Klaus stood up.

Heading for the closed room, "Oh and Stefan, trust me when I say this: that hunter in there holds the answers to all your prays." Klaus assures him and Stefan just glares at the man.

~8~8~8~

April sat at a booth by herself as he was going over school work, then Matt walks up to her. "Hey April, can I get you some more water?" he asks her, she looks up and smiles at him, "I'm good." she assures him and he nods at her. "I'm not just sitting here alone, like the loser new girl, I'm with my friend, she just-" April informs him, then Rebekah walks up to the booth. "Sorry, family drama." she informs her then took a seat as Matt looks at her in surprise. "You two are friends?" he asks and Rebekah looks up at him.

"Is is so hard to believe I would have one?" she asks him with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, it is. And I'm keeping the trunk." he answers her and walks off. She scoffs softly to herself to looks at April as she was eyeing Matt. "Hey, off limits, I called dibs." she tells her and April looks back at her, but then Stefan walks up to the booth and sat next to April and she looks at him, "You won't remember this." he compels her, "Excuse me." Elena states and sat next to Rebekah and she rolls her eyes at Elena. "Oh great, it's you." she said in a bored tone. Then Stefan turns to Rebekah "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five." he informs her. "Yeah, I bet and if you don't want ti help him, he'll just betray you it's what he does." Rebekah informs him as Elena leans back and crosses her arms. "Well, maybe I'll forget him, but I'll forgive you instead." he states, "Why, you and your girlfriend hate me more then he does." Rebekah states as she nudge her head to Elena.

Stefan looks at her, Elena looks at him, sighs and then nods. "Because I want to figure out what he's up to and plus we can give you the one thing that he won't." Stefan states, "And what's that?" she asks him, "A clean slate." he answers and she just kept her look. "I'm not saying that Elena or I are willing to forgive you for what you did to Sammy, but we're willing to set it aside and start over." he informs her, Rebekah looks at Elena as she nods and she looks back at Stefan, "Why would you do that?" she asks him, "Because you're officially not leaving down and I'm just looking for a way that we all can get along, plus you can't be too happy wondering around school with no friends." Stefan informs her. "Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" she asks him and Stefan leans back, "Well, I'm sure you care what Matt over there thinks." he states and the three shot a look over at Matt and back at each other. "So maybe I talk to him about a clean slate too."

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Damon followed after the perky blonde, "She's young, she's healthy. It will work like a charm, just keep your eye on the prize." he whispers to her. "You're not helping." she mutters him, "Okay, fine. It's not a game, it's a high stakes dangerous practice. Now just go, like we practice, that's all you have to do." he assures her. She nods and ran up to the blonde, "Hey." she calls out, then the blonde turn to her, "You were my last class right?" she asks and the girl nods at her. "Yeah, I think." she answers her.

Damon watches, "I forgot my notebook and couldn't take some notes, do you have any of them?" she asks her, "Yeah, sure hang on." she answers and Damon crosses his arms and kept watch, but then the phone smiles from her hand, "Oh crap." the girl whines, "Oh don't worry, I got it." Samathea assures her, kneels down and picks up the phone, then the screen came back on and she looks at the picture of the girl she was going to bite and the little girl next to her, "Who's this?" she asks as she gave back the phone girl and she looks at it and smiles at it, "Oh that's my little sister." she answers and Damon looks back at Samathea as she was hesitating. She sighs and steps closer to the girl. "Leave, forget this conversation ever happened and go to your next class." Samathea said as she compels the girl, she gave a blank look at her then turns and left.

Samathea sighs as she was grateful from stopping herself, "What the hell are you doing?" Damon asks as he was right behind her. "I'm letting her go Damon, that's what I'm doing." she answers as she turns to him, "I'm not about to attack an older sister." she informs him, he looks at her, "Everybody is someone uncle or father or camp councilor or bible study teacher, Sam. You don't don't know these people." he tells her and she scoffs at him in disbelief. "Really, you're going to lecture me?" she snaps at him, "Why do you even care, Sam?" he asks her, "I care because I value family, Damon. I always have, you should know that better than anyone. I care because, when I let that girl go, I knew that I was still me, I'm still that girl before she drown in that river." she reminds him, "And I'm sorry, I'm being a terrible student in your big plans on turning me in a master vampire." she snaps and they both glared at each other.

Bonnie then walks to them, "Whoa, what's going on?" she asks them and they both turn to her, "Nothing, Samathea here is being stubborn, as usual." Damon answers him and Samathea rolls her eyes at him, "Did you talk to the professor?" she asks her, trying to ignore Damon at the moment. "For a second, he found some stuff of my grams in his office and he's going to dig it up for me." she answers and Samathea smiles at her. "Oh, uh and this." she states and handed Samathea a flier for the party that was going down tonight. "Oh nice, the answer to all of our problems. A frat party, douche central." Damon states as Samathea nods a little bit at that. "Which is why, you'll be eating every well tonight." Damon states as he rubs his hands with a smirk and Samathea rolls her eyes at him yet again.

Bonnie looks at him as he was a total dick right now, "So what should we go as, victims or killers?" he asks them, the two look at him then exchange looks at each other.

~8~8~8~

Conner growls as he struggles in his restrains, but stops as he was hopeless as Klaus was standing right next to him with Eric and Serena next to him. "Are you feeling alright mate? Are the shackles too tight?" he asks him, but Conner kept his mouth shut. Klaus just smirks at his continuances silence, "Welcome home, sister." he calls out, the two look turn and look at Rebekah, Stefan and Elena as they step into the room of pain. "Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five, where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebekah questions him. "Oh, the tattoo isn't visible like they were on the last ones." he informs her, Serena rolls her eyes and walks over to Elena, "Let's eat." Klaus tells them, "You can except we won't be there." Serena tells her as she stood next to Elena. "And why's that?" Rebekah asks her, "Well, we want to dine with Elena, get to know her better." Serena answers as Eric smirks and walks next to the two. "Tell her our version of the story, wouldn't you say, dearest sister?" Eric asks her.

Serena smiles and nods, "If that's okay with her?" she asks, Elena looks at her, sighs and nods her, "Wonderful, come. Let us treat you to a delicious meal, away from the vampires. No offense, Stefan." Eric states, Stefan shrugs. "None taken." he states and the two pulled Elena away as they went to the second dining room in the house.

The three vampires were seated at a table as the meal was served, "Thank you lovely." Klaus said to the serving girl that was compelled. She smiles at him and walks off, "I could kiss the council for burning up burning up all the vervein in town, it's made my life so much easier." Klaus states as he leans back and his chair as the other two sat up in their and Rebekah was glaring at him. "Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." he tells her, taking like an older brother. "I'm not eating until you apologizes." she reminds him, "For which indigestion, there have been so many." he asks her. "You broke my neck." she reminds him, "You threw away Samathea's blood, so I can't make anymore hybrids." he shot back at her. "Cause you took me for granted." she reminds him. "That's what big brother do, sweetheart." Klaus states as he was leaning against the table and Rebekah looks at him in disbelief. Stefan said nothing as he kept his hands folded on the table, listening to the two siblings argue. "Let me just name the million other people that I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan throws in.

Klaus sighs and throws up his hands for the moment, "Fine." he said and leans back in his chair. "I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are, forgive me." he said as he apologizes to her. Stefan looks at Rebekah, "I'll take it under consideration." she answers him, "Okay, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter." Stefan states as he got right down to business. Klaus looks at him, "Right, Alexander. Nice chat for going the oblivious operations. He was hunting creatures of the night that why we safe safer around him, wearing out daylight rings."

~Flashback~

 _ **Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus sat at the table in the outdoors as Alexander the hunter was sitting with them and a class of wine was pour for him, "Thank you." he said to them, "I am unaccustomed to such luxury." he said to them, Serena scoffs as she was leaning against Klaus's chair, not believing a word he said. "Well, it's the least we can do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth." Elijah states and Serena press her hand to her chin "I can't believe you're costing up to this bully." Serena mutters as speaks her mind.**_

" _ **I'm curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade." Elijah asks him, shooting a look at Rebekah and now looking at Alexander. "We are but five men, bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a signal cause." he states then took a hold of his wine, "The destruction of all vampires." he answers. Then Serena appears next to him "I hope you choke." she sneers at him then reappears behind Klaus again as he shot a look over at Rebekah, "And how do you plan to achieve this?" he asks him.**_

 _ **Alexander places his wine down and leans forward a little, "We have the ultimate weapon. Which no vampire can survive."**_

~End of flashback~

"So that's what this is about? A weapon?" Stefan asks them, "Not just any weapon." Rebekah informs him and Klaus leans forward onto the table, "Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." he tells her and she looks at him. "How is a weapon the answers to all my prays?" Stefan asks again, Rebekah shot a look at Klaus as he tells her with his eyes to not spoil the fun. Stefan looks between them, smirks and leans back in his chair.

"Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point." Stefan tells him, "Not quite yet. In order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seem to have disappeared." Klaus informs him. "What puzzle?" Stefan asks and Klaus raise his eyes at him. "Tattoo. What is it?" he mutters as it makes sense… in a way. Rebekah shot a look at her brother as he was smirking, "A map. Leading us to it's treasure." Klaus answers him. "Fat lot good a tattoo is gonna do if we can't see it." Rebekah reminds him, "We can't but someone else can." Klaus informs her. Then turns to the serving girl, "why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love." he orders her and she complies.

Stefan looks at him as he straightens himself in his seat, "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos, that he mentioned that there was only one other person that can see them." Klaus informs him and right on cue, the hybrid comes in, shoving Jeremy along with him. Stefan vamps to him, but Klaus beats him right to him and Stefan stops right on his tracks. "I wouldn't." Klaus warns him and Stefan just glares right at him. Then Klaus turns and places his hand on the young Gilbert's shoulder. "Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist." Klaus states and Jeremy glares at him. "I'm not helping you with anything." he tells him, Klaus looks at him and the young hybrid pulls the ring off and tosses it to Klaus, who catches it. "Oh, I'm afraid you are." Klaus assures him. Stefan and Jeremy did nothing as they glared right at him and Klaus just smiles as he held up the ring.

~8~8~8~

Elena leans forward against the table, "So wait, this thing that Klaus wants is a weapon?" she asks and Serena nods, "Yep, but this weapon is more dangerous than Esther." she states and sips her drink. "Well why doesn't he just go and get is?" Elena asks again and Eric snorts making the Gilbert to him, "What's so funny?" she asks, "He can't. The weapon his hidden somewhere in the world and he has no idea where." Serena informs her and Elena leans back.

"So, he needs the hunter alive and well because of this… tattoo." Elena states Eric nods at her, "But it's not just any tattoo, it a make of the location of the weapon." he answers her. "And since no one can see it, Klaus needs the one person that can see it." Serena states. Then realization hits her, "Oh god, Jeremy…" she states and went to run, but Serena grabs her hand and Elena looks at her, "Don't worry, Klaus can't afford to kill him, he needs Jeremy to sketch out the map on the hunter." Serena assures her. Then Elena sat down. "But what Klaus doesn't know, there is another way to find the weapon without the tattoo." Serena whispers to her.

Getting Elena's attention. "Really how?" she asks, Serena leans forward as well as Eric, "It's not how, but who." she answers, confusing Elena. "Very powerful magic wielders can also find the weapon as well." Eric assures her, "Like… you two?" she asks. Serena then leans back, "Well yes and no. we can't sense that magic anymore, but there is one other who can." she states as Eric leans back, "You know she can't anymore." he tells her and Elena looks between the two. "I know." she answers, "Wait… you guys mean Sammy?" she asks, they look at her and nod. "How is that even possible, she's… no longer human." Elena states as she didn't want to say the word. "I'm immortal and I'm still not human." Serena assures her and Elena looks at her. "Okay, that's true. Not it's not possible." she states and Serena smirks. "Are you sure?" she asks with a smirk.

Elena looks over at Eric as she shrugs at her, "I have no idea what she's talking about." he informs her as Serena just smirks and sips her drink.

~8~8~8~

Back at the collage, the murder house party was going down as Bonnie, Samathea and Damon walk onto the steps and inside the house. Samathea looks around as was the first house party she's been to. Then a man with a bloody Mary walks to them. "Hey, I'm Franky. Unassuming serial killer." he said, showing them his outfit as a waitress gave the three drinks, "I'm Jack and these two lovely ladies I just… rippered." Damon answers and Samathea snorts a little. "Welcome to the murder house. Bloody Marys are free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves." the man informs them and walks off. "Well, hates off to these idiots." Damon said and tips his hat, Samathea looks at him as he looks up at the steps, "Oh look, professor creepy." Damon states and the two girls look at him, "He's name is Professor Sham and he's not creepy." Bonnie reminds him, Samathea shook her head as she smirks. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Bonnie states and handed her drink to Samathea and she took it.

Bonnie leaves the two along and they turn to the leaving room and look at the people that were having fun. "Ubreated slee-balls all covered in blood. Come on pick one." Damon tells her as she looks around the room at the people. Boy with a knife in his head? No, not her type. Girl holding a machete? Nope, never within a million years. Then her eyes locked on a boy as he was talking to a girl, then that girl's friend came to her, saying hello and the boy slips a pill into her drink. - _Target locked._ \- she tells herself, "Found one." she answers as Damon was looking at the boy as well. "Roofie boy?" he asks her, "Hm-mm." she nods as she was not impressed. "Nice choice. Go get him." he tells her, she nods and exhales. "I can do this." she mutters and walks to them.

Samathea then purposely bumps into the guy, getting his attention, "Oh, I'm so sorry." she mutters, acting perfectly innocent, "Drink?" she asks softly, "Sure." he answers, taking it giving it to him eyeing him with a smile then walks off. He was trap right under her spell and followed her. Samathea sips her bloody Mary as she walks into an empty room then sets it down. The boy walks in as well and down his drink, "Great party, right." he asks her, she turns to him and smiles, "Yeah, it is." she answers. But then he went to kiss her, she press her hands to his chest, shoves him back against the wall and strides over to him with a smile and then looks him right in the eyes, "Don't scream, don't even make a sound." she orders him, he compels. Vein pulse around her eyes, turning crimson. Her fangs appeared then slowly moves to his neck and sinks them right in, slowly drinking from the vein.

Damon walks in and saw that Samathea was at work and he leans against the wall, watching her. He was surprise she wasn't acting like a manic, she was clam and controlling her lust for blood. "Now remember, the idea is not to kill him." Damon reminds her, Samathea understood as two very important people appeared in her mind, "Sam." Damon calls out and she detach her fangs from the boy's neck and pants, veins disappearing from her eyes as she was taking in air. Blood stream down the side of her chin as as she then locks eyes with the boy, "Leave, forget this ever happened. And no more roofing girls or anyone." she orders him. He nods at her and he walks right off, leaving the two alone. "Wow." Damon states as Samathea pants, calming herself down. "Nice touch." he states as she turns to him, wiping the blood away. "How do you feel?" he asks her, she exhales.

"Adrenaline, pumping through me, right now. Trying not to overexcite myself, don't want to get caught up in the moment." she answers him as she was now calm and relaxed. "That was really well done, Sam." he tells her, she smiles at him and blushes. "Thank you." she states. Then walks up and hugs him, he smiles and hugs her right back.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy sat in the chair as he was sketching out the tattoo, "You set me up. At the hospital, lead me right into a trap, why?" Conner asks him, Jeremy stops, "You're trying to hurt people that are important to me." he answers then looks at him. Then walks over to the chair, "Important to you? That vampire just tried to kill you." Conner reminds him and Jeremy looks up at him as Conner shook his head. "I don't understand if you can see the tattoo if your a sympathizer." he states and Jeremy leans back in his chair. "Then what do you understand?" he questions the hunter.

"Because a couple days ago, you seem to have all the answers and now you know Jack." Jeremy states then leans forward a bit, "Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one that can see it?" he asks him, Conner looks at the man, sighs and clutch his fists. "Years ago, I met someone with a mark, claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, that's it was ingrained into his DNA. Told me the same thing I told you, if I can see the mark, I was a potential." Conner answers him. "Who was he?" Jeremy asks him, Conner shrugs. "Just some guy I served with in Iraq. I lost track of him and one day, the tattoo just showed up on me." Conner answers him.

Jeremy looks over at the arm, "It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like… it was trying to tell me something, I just… don't know what." Conner informs him, Jeremy looks at him than continued to draw.

~8~8~8~

Elena cross her arms, "So you're saying that Rebekah really loved this Alexander?" she states, "Hopelessly in love with him, even though she was suppose to find out what his markings meant." Eric states, Serena nods. "And when he stabbed her and tired to dispose of the entire family, I literally had to do everything ghostly possible to get his attention and warn him, it worked, but they stumbled upon my coffin and found me inside." Serena states as she leans back in her chair.

"Were you scared?" Elena asks her and Serena looks at her glass, "Terrified." she answers and looks at Eric.

~Flashback~

 _ **Serena watches in horror as Rebekah's boyfriend stake her, then she vanishes and appears in Klaus's room, ran to the door, barricaded it then to the bed, jumps on it and saddles Klaus, "Nik, Nik wake up. Nik, wake up." she shouts, but her warnings fall on deaf ears. "Nik please, they're going to kill you." she said louder as she heard them coming. She looks at the door, then back at him. "Wake up, Nik. Nik. Damn it to hell, wake up!" she snaps and slaps him across the face, making skin contact with him and he jumps awake. She gasp as she actually touch him and reappears at the foot of the bed.**_

" _ **They're coming Nik, they're coming to kill you." she warns him as he looks around, "Who there?" he calls out and she gasp, "He can hear me." she mutters, then clears her throat, "The hunters are coming!" she shouts then was suddenly pulled to the hidden room where her coffin was hidden, "What?" she mutters and looks around, then saw two hunters find the room and walks to the coffin. "No, no…" she mutters in horror. "What is this?" one asks as Serena steps in front of her coffin, "Stay away." she shouts but they walk right through her, she turns and was powerless to do anything. They open the coffin and found her body, "Who is this?" they mutters, "Stop it! Don't!" she continues to shout at them. "Must be one of them." the other states and held out a stake. "Stop… please stop!" she begs them, "Kill her." one orders and he lifts the stake. "NNNOOOO!" Serena shouts and covers her eyes.**_

 _ **But Klaus suddenly vamps into the room, thrusting his hands into their back, griping their hearts and jerks them right out they collapse onto the ground dead, Serena moves her hands from her face as her was letting out shaky pants, then looks at Klaus as he was covered in blood and turns to her body. "Serena…" he mutters and looks down at her sleeping form as her ghost appears next to him, "Oh my love." he mutters, "They almost killed me." she mutters as she was frighten to death, Klaus then saw a tear slide down her sleeping form and he wipes it away. "Shush now, love. You're safe." he whispers to her, taking a hold of her shaking hand in his bloodied one. Serena collapse onto the ground and cries as she was almost died.**_

 _ **Her hand tightens a little on Klaus's hand, he looks at it than right back at her, seeing her body was now shaking. He looks down at her, placing his other hand on top of her head and he leans down and press his lips to hers, calming her down. Eric watches him the shadows as he lowers his hand that hand a dagger in it and retreats back to the shadows.**_

~End of Flashback~

Elena looks at Serena as a tear slides down her face, then she reaches over and places her hand on her, "I'm sorry." she states and Serena looks at her, "Your apology is not necessary, but it is welcomed." she tells her, Elena smiles at her.

Eric smirks at the two and held his drink up, getting Elena and Serena to look at him "To… trying out best." he states and the two nod at him and he downs his drink.

~8~8~8~

"Tell me about this tattoo." Stefan states, Klaus smirks and looks at him, "My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything." he states and looks at his sister.

"Rebekah however was more than willing to investigate, isn't that right." Klaus states and she looks down at the table.

~Flashback~

 _ **Rebekah was sitting on Alexander's lap as she was kissing him in his bed. She then pulls back and ran her fingers lightly on his chest, making him stiffen a little, she looks down at his marking and look right at him. "How do you read these symbols?" she asks him with a sweet smile. "The map to my brothers and I use to translate. The sword is the key to reading it." he informs her, pulling his sword up and held the handle to his chest.**_

 _ **She looks at him as he places the sword down, "Have you considered my offer?" he asks her, "To come with me for when I leave to follow the map?" he informs her. She held a thoughtful look, "I have." she answers, then held her eyes at his and smiles "and I would like that every much." she answers, making him smile as well and she press her lips to his, making him more happy than ever. But then she looks over at the nightstand and pulls away, "What is that?" she asks him, he looks over at the dagger, "That." he answers and picks it up, "that is a very special weapon." he informs her as she kept her eyes on it. Then looks at him as he dips the tip into the bottle of ash, "For a very special kind of vampire." he answers as she was afraid of the dagger, "When my brotherhood has achieved it's destiny, these monster will cease to existed. Until then, we have the daggers." he states, placing it down and returns his hands to her hips, "Do you really believe they're all so evil, they must be put down?" Rebekah asks him.**_

 _ **Showing concern, but Alexander smiles a little as he shows no worries, "Oh, let us not talk of such evil. Let us do this." he said, leaning up and press his lips to her, Rebekah smiles and returns the kiss. "And this. And this. And this." he said between each kiss, running his hand down her back, distracting Rebekah.**_

 _ **But then she stops with a gasp as she felt the dagger in her chest, she pulls back and looks at him with a hurt expression, Alexander looks at her with a sorrowful expression as he held the dagger in her chest, her skin turns gray and she summits to darkness.**_

~End of Flashback~

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber-party that night. He and his brother put my family down in their sleep, Elijah, Kol and Finn, they almost got to me, if it wasn't for Serena warning me." Klaus states and glares at his sister.

"How was I suppose to know? I didn't that they were going to find Serena." Rebekah states and Klaus glares at her, "But they did and they almost killed her, thinking that she was a vampire." Klaus snaps at her, making her shut up.

Then Klaus raise his glass "Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men." he states and down the drink. "How did Serena warn you about the hunters?" Stefan answers him, Klaus places the drink down and looks at him, "It took almost all over strength to do so, but she was able to wake me before the broke down my door." Klaus informs him.

~Flashback~

 _ **Rebekah gasp as she wakes from the dead and slowly sat up and looks around the room, seeing the dead hunters than at Klaus as he was covered in blood, "What happened?" she asks him, "Ask him." he answers then steps to the side showed Alexander covered in his blood and implied into the wall with his own sword. Rebekah gasp in horror as her heart was breaking and tears were in her eyes.**_

" _ **Only he cannot answer because I ripped out his tongue along with the rest of them." he answers her, not entirely pleased with what has happened. "Nik, I had no idea." Rebekah informs him. "But you should have, your only family was nearly wipe out. Serena almost murdered, because of your stupidity." he growls at her, Rebekah looks at the ground and shook her head. He then looks at her, "What did he promise you?" he questions her, "Nothing. Nothing." she answers him. Then looks at him "You would not of made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable." he states as she looks at Alexander again and she covers her mouth, crying.**_

 _ **Klaus then steps to her, "You trusted him. Over me?!" he shouts, making her hang her head again. Tears well up in his eyes, "Nothing Nik, I swear." she whimpers. "WHAT DID HE PROMISE YOU?!" He scream at her, but she shook her head, "Nothing…. Nik…" she whimpers again. But then he shot his arm forward and grips her arms, pulling her off the bed, "TELL ME REBEKAH!" he shouts at her again, but she only just cried.**_

~End of Flashback~

"Go ahead, tell him, tell him what the hunter told you, what this tattoo leads to, what this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species." Nik snaps at her as Stefan just look at her.

Rebekah just sighs, "A cure." she answers and Stefan looks at her in surprise as Klaus was still angry, "He said there was a cure."

~8~8~8~

Klaus walks out of the living room, "there is no cure for vampirisum." Stefan reports as he marches after Klaus and Rebekah stood up, "He's telling the truth, Stefan." she informs him. "Then why wouldn't you of search for it, found it." Stefan questions him. Klaus turns to him. "Because when they drew their last breath their marks disappeared from their bodies, the map was gone and the brotherhood of the five existed. For the pass 900 years, there was no sign of the marks until our friend in there showed up in town." Klaus states as pours himself some bourbon. "He can't." Elena calls out and they look at her and the other two, "It's hidden somewhere in the world and the tattoo holds the key to finding the location." she states.

Stefan walks over to her and held her close to him, "Now we have the mark, now what do we do next?" Rebekah asks as he leans against the doorway. "We don't do anything, you can't be trusted little sister. You'll be blabbing the secret to the first boy you who calls you pretty. I'm mean it's pathetic." Klaus laughs as Rebekah offended. "Ouch." Eric mutters as Serena rubs the back of her neck. "It is, I mean how she continues to had her heart to any man that shows her a hint of affection, you think she would of learn by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." Klaus went on. "But I haven't instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life, will at least I fair better than Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment." Rebekah argues with him, "No, Finn was a duliered. He's more interesting laying in a box." Klaus protested as he walks up to her.

Rebekah looks down at him as the other two siblings step back and pulled the couple back with them. "You want the cure for Samathea, don't you?" Rebekah questions as it catches Stefan and Elena's attention and Klaus stiffens. "So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids, that's why you brought and Elena in because you knew they would help up even though they hate your guts." she states as she was sick of him, "You know what, you can shove your cure." Rebekah snaps and walks off and left the room.

Klaus just smirks to himself as he then turns to the four, "Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her, before you chased her off." Stefan states as Elena cross her arms, "She would of never tell me what I needed to know, but she'll tell you." Klaus states as Elena narrows her eyes at Klaus. "What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asks him, "The map is useless without the tool to decipher it." Klaus states and the two nod, "The sword." they both muttered, then Eric mutters in Serena's hear and walks off. "She knows where it is and you're going to get her to hell up." Klaus informs him. Then the two look at him, "You both have a chance to save Samathea from the very thing that's going to destroy her." he states and they both look at him. "You can it a deal with the devil of you like." Klaus whispers with a smirk.

Stefan nods and looks at Elena, "But we know you can't walk away from it." he informs him and Elena just looks at Klaus and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea dance in the dance floor as Damon was enjoying the snacks from other kids, Samathea rolls her eyes at him, but wouldn't let something like that stops her from having fun. She even sexy dance with a few girl. Samathea couldn't remember the last time she ever dance like this, ever. Once Damon was finished and compelled them to forget, he grooves his way through the crowd and dances along with her.

Then an idea pops into Samathea head and she sexy dance with Damon, pressing her body to his, he looks at her as the blood was on his mouth and he held her in his arms, but she then turns and shimmery down his front and slithers right back, earning a groan from him she smirks as he knew he was getting to him, then turns back in his arms and wraps hers around his neck and laughs.

Bonnie returns back to the party and saw Samathea and Damon were having a good time. She smirks and leans against the frame, seeing that Samathea really in control of her urges even saw that there wasn't any blood on her mouth. Samathea smiles as she was having a good time, but then everything started tune itself out and Samathea looks around, she couldn't heard anything. Then everything tunes back in as Damon pulls her close to him against and she snaps her head at him. "Hey, you okay?" he asks her, she nods at him and pulls back, "I'm gonna go gets some air." she tells her, he nods and continued to party.

Samathea pushes herself through the crowd and makes her way pass Bonnie without even knowing it and stumbles outside. "Oh God." she mutters as she press her hands to her temples and rubs them. "Ow." she mutters, hearing a ringing in her ears. Bonnie walks up to her, "Sam?" she calls out, but Samathea didn't response and Bonnie steps closer. "Sammy?" she asks again, no response. Then Bonnie reaches out and places her hand on her shoulder and Samathea turns to her, "Oh Bonnie, hey. Did you need something?" she asks her, "Did you hear me?" Bonnie asks and Samathea shifts in her spot. "Hear what?" she asks crossing her arms. "I called you, twice." Bonnie informs her and Samathea was taken back. "You did?" she asks.

Bonnie nods at her, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you… I had this sudden headache." she mutters and Bonnie nods. "You wanna sit down… somewhere?" Samathea asks her, Bonnie looks at her for a moment and nods. "Um… sure. Why not." she answers and they both walk over and sat down. "So, how what the first feeding?" Bonnie asks her, Samathea looks at her and smirks a little, "It was great actually, I was in control." Samathea answers her. Bonnie smirks at her. "That's good and from the looks of it, you were having fun. That's the first time I've ever since you have fine, since your parents." Bonnie informs her, Samathea smirks and looks at her, "Thanks." she states then she inhales and leans back and looks up at the stars.

She smiles and pulls her head back, "I feel really good back this." she mutters, Bonnie looks at her, "Well, there is one good thing." she states and Samathea looks at her, "You're not a ripper." she states and Samathea chuckles a little and nods. "Yeah that is a good thing." she agrees then yawns a little. "You okay?" Bonnie asks her. "Yeah… I'm just suddenly tired." she mutters then yawns again, then slides over and laid her head against Bonnie's shoulder and was out like a little. Bonnie giggles and laid her head against Samathea's and sat there.

Then Damon walks over to them, "Hey there, witchy." he states and she looks up at them, "Damon." she states, he then looks at Samathea as she was sound asleep. "She out?" he asks and she nods at him, "Like a light." she answers. "Trade ya." he offers and they both which places and Samathea's head was lying against Damon's shoulder as Bonnie was standing up. "Watch over her and don't try anything funny." Bonnie informs him and he looks at her, "I won't." he answers her and she walks back to the party.

Damon sighs and looks down at Samathea as she was fast asleep, he pulls his arm over and places it on her shoulder and gently pushes her hair out of her face, she moves a little, but then snuggles against him.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Stefan looks at Rebekah as she was laying on the couch and a dagger in her chest. Stefan covers her up and Elena rubs her shoulders, then Klaus walks to them. "I have a plane awaiting. I'll get the sword and my hybrids will keep an eye on Conner, you put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forget everything he heard today." Klaus states and offers the ring to them.

Stefan looks at him and Elena took back the ring, "I'll take care of it." Stefan assure him, Klaus looks between them, "No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon, not Samathea. Nobody." he informs them and Elena nods as she looks down at the ring. "If this gets out this could mean all our deaths, so if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and everyone of their memories, starting with Elena." Klaus threatens him, but Stefan nods as he understood and Elena looks at him, "We get it, we won't tell anyone about the cure." she assures him and Klaus steps to her, "You better not. It just you me and Stefan in this." he tells her.

Then looks at Stefan, "Some secrets are stronger than family." he states, shooting a look over at Rebekah. Then back at the two as they just look at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea flutters her eyes open and found herself in the car as they were back in Mystic Fall, then down at her outfit and saw that she was back in her clothing, "Bonnie change you." Damon assures her. She then looks over at him, he smirks at her, "Don't worry, I didn't peek." he informs her, she nods at him and leans back into the seat, "thank you for your help today." she states, he smirks and looks back at her, "You're welcome." he states, she smiles a little and they pulled up to her house.

Damon turns off the car and they both step out and walk the steps to the porch, then they stop and turn to each other. "You did really good tonight." he states and she smiles at him, "Well, I have a good teacher there to show me the ropes." she states and he smirks at her, "Just good?" he asks and she smiles a bit at him, "Don't get cocky." she tells him lightly punching his shoulder. "Still, thank you Damon." she states as she she moves her hand down grips his. He looks down at their hands, wanting it more than anything, then he sighs and pulls away. She looks at him in confusion, "Damon?" she asks him, "I can't." he tells her, she looks at him in surprise. "Can't?" she asks and he looks at her, "There can't be an us right now." he tells her and she was shock. "But-…. Wh-why not? I'm in control." she rabbles.

He looks at her, "I taught you on how to control your bloodlust, I didn't teach you on how to control your emotions." he tells her and she steps back, "Your emotions are still out of control and until they are in control, we can't be together." he tells her and she was heartbroken. Then the front door opens and they both turn and saw Stefan standing there. "Hey." he said and Samathea calms down, "Hey, why are you here?" she asks him as he steps out with his hands in his pockets "Just hanging out, talking with Elena and Jeremy." he answers her, "Find anything out on the hunter?" Damon asks him, Stefan looks at him.

"No. no, nothing new." he answers and Damon sighs, "Well today was halfway successful." he states and Samathea looks at him as he saw the tears in her eyes, then he looks at Stefan, "She's all yours." Damon states and her eyes followed him as he walks off the pouch and to his car.

Samathea sniffles and wipes the tears away, "So uh… what happened?" Stefan asks as he was standing in front of her, she looks up at him. "I controlled my bloodlust, learned how to feed and wipe away the memory." she answers him as she puts on a smile, he nods at her with a smile. "But that's not the reason why you're crying, is it?" he asks her, he looks at him the smiles fall and she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." she mutters and uses the heel of her hand to wipe away the tears. He nods at her, having a pretty good idea why. "But you want a hug, don't you?" he asks her, she nods as her face turns red and he wraps into his and Stefan wraps his arms around her. "Shh, shh, shh." he mutters as she cries in his shoulder. "There, there. Shh, shh." he whispers as she grips his shoulder and lets her tears slide down her cheeks.

~8~8~8~

Trevor walks back into the room where Conner was being kept, on the phone with other hybrids. Informs them that they need to triple the guards on Conner. Then he hang up and was ready to feed him, but then Conner came up behind him and wraps the chain around Trevor's neck and started to pull. Trevor chokes at the chain digs into his neck, then Conner growls and pulled very sharp tugs at the chain.

A few very sharp tugs and off Trevor's head went.

Conner lets the body drop off him and then he looks down and picks up the head of the hybrid and held it up and looks at it, Conner then looks down at his arm and saw the tattoo spread over his skin and on his shoulder formed a very familiar stair.

~8~8~8~

In Professor Sham's room a frame hang on his wall, a frame of a sketched star. He read through a book while looking at the map.

Then someone walks right into the office and gets the Professor's attention and he looks at the man with a smirk on his face. "Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls, Killing vampires?" Sham questions him.

Conner pants as he had freed himself from captivity and looks at the Professor, glaring at him then steps closer to the Professor. "Why they hell did you send me there?" Conner questions him, but the Professor just smirks at him.


	5. The Killer

_Chapter 5: The Killer_

Conner walks back into his trailer and saw it was ransack, but he did care, he pull the bloodied bag of a hybrid head and places it on the table, he then pulls out a syringe and retracts the werewolf venom from the mouth. Then loaded up on what weapons he had left and left.

~Flashback~

 _ **Do you have any idea what I've been through? I've spent the last two day chained up an original vampire." Conner informs him and Sham looks at him in surprise, "So you met Klaus? I've only know him from reputation, apparently, he's a real monster." he states and Conner was still pissed.**_

" _ **He's a vampire werewolf hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?" Conner questions as he steps closer to him, "From what I've gathered you have to remove the head or the heart. That's just according to lore, I'm just expostulating." Shams informs him and Conner scoffs at him. "I had to figure out how to do it on my own. I could of used some of that co-professor knowledge of ours, then again, you always have been slow when it comes to providing answers." Conner reminds him. "We had a deal, I'll give you answers about your hunters mark when it's grown to completion." Sham informs him.**_

 _ **Conner shifts in his spot, "In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." he states and Sham looks at him, "Come on, Conner, why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls. There's no shortage of vampires. The town's practically infested." he states then walks over and took a seat in his chair. "Listen there's a witch missed up in all this, she's important in what I have planned, I want to be kept out of harms way." Shams informs him, then Conner walks up to the desk. "If anybody gets in my way. Anybody, they're dead." Conner finalized, Shams sighs, "Okay. Sure, I'll occupy her myself." Shams agrees with him.**_

 _ **Then looks up at Conner, "Just do what you do." he tells him and Conner smirks at him "The less I know about it, the better." he states and Conner agrees.**_

~End of Flashback~

Conner walks down the sidewalk with a duffel bag on his shoulder and he stops and looks up at the number one place where the vampires always meet up.

Where a certain person was working at and he needed bait as well. The Mystic Grill.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy walks into the back, placing the items away, but then heard something being moved. He stops, places the things down and slowly steps over to the back room and takes a look inside.

He saw nothing, he relaxes and turns back, but there stood Conner, he acted fast, held Jeremy close and press a knife at his neck. "So I have your attention?" he asks, Jeremy said nothing as he just nods at him, "Good. So lets talk about vampires."

~8~8~8~

Samathea listen as she heard the birds were singing, she sighs and flutters her eyes open and sat up in her bed. She then leans forward and press her arms to her knees, replaying what Damon had said to her and how he walk away. - _Rejection._ \- she tells herself knowing it was not the first time, then sighs as she had cried herself softly to sleep.

Then she pushes the covers off herself stood up, walks over to her dresser and pulls out her diary. She sighs looking at the cover, then at her own refection in the mirror, the walks over to her window, sat down on the ledge and opens her diary, finds a blank page, and hold the pen.

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **It's been a while since I last wrote. A very long while, I didn't know what to write in the pages. I've been having a difficult time, I didn't need to- want to write about it, but I'm going to be blunt about it.**_

 _ **I'm now a vampire.**_

 _ **I died with vampire blood in my system, thus making me a monster, or so how I see myself. I miss my magic and my connection to the Earth.**_

 _ **It was hard at first when controlling the bloodlust, but I'm in control now and the man that I love rejects me. Huh, should of seen that coming. I have this ache in my chest and it's worse than before.**_

 _ **I feel hopeless, angry, sad and most of all… I feel all alone.**_

 _ **Part of me just want to end it, be done and over with, but I think about Elena and Jeremy. They're all I have left and I'm all they have left. So I need to fight, if not for Damon, then for them. I owe it to my family for keeping me together.**_

 _ **No matter what it takes.**_

Samathea then closes her diary and sets it down. Then stood up, walks over to her mirror and looks at herself, sighs then nods as her look hardens and head for the shower.

~8~8~8~

Stefan finishes writing in his diary as well and sat back, but then he heard his phone buzz and checks his messages.

It was a text from Klaus, saying, we have a problem.

~8~8~8~

Stefan kneels over the head body as he was on the phone with Klaus, "How the hell did Conner escape?" Stefan questions him. " _I lay my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help, you're going to help me._ " Klaus informs him and Stefan stood up. "Well, he could be anywhere now." Stefan informs him, "Think Stefan, he took the hybrid's head, which means he had werewolf toxin." Klaus states, "Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires." Stefan states as well. " _Which is a pity, since I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood, the cure._ " Klaus informs him.

Stefan paces around the room a bit " _Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple, find him, catch him and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead._ " Klaus reminds him. "Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they were to cross paths…" Stefan states. " _You need to keep Damon in check._ " Klaus informs him. "It would be a lot easier if I can just tell him the truth." Stefan states. " _You trust Damon with the cure? I'd imagine he prefers Samathea the way she is._ " Klaus tries to taunt him, "Nice try Klaus, But I trust Damon a lot more than I trust you." Stefan states, " _And I trust one one other than Serena and Eric. Which is why my sister is laying daggered in a box. The more that find out about the cure, the more that will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less, you mark my words you tell one word and I will throw the sword into the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now._ " Klaus threatens him.

" _Am I understood_?" Klaus questions him and Stefan said nothing as he was lock in a box. Then he hung up and looks down at the body.

~8~8~8~

"Really, Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here." Matt said as he left a voice message and hung up. Then he was getting ready and set up the tables, "Um Matt." April calls out, he looks over and saw her and Elena walk into the Grill, "Um hey April, we don't open until eleven." Matt informs her as he set down the chair, "I know, I wasn't trying to scare you or stalk you or anything." he tells her, Elena smiles a little and walks pass them.

"I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah?" she asks him and he looks at her as Elena stiffens. "What would I've seen Rebekah?" he asks her as Elena looks at them as well. "Well, I just assumed… aren't you guys kinda like a thing?" April asks him, Matt shifts as Elena scratches the back of her head, "Rebekah and I are not a thing." he assures her as he turns to the salt and peppers. "Well, I'm… I- I mean I'm worry about her." she states as she steps closer to him. "She said she'd help me found stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and she just disappeared." April informs him then Elena looks over her shoulder and went on alert. "Matt." she calls out. He looks at her then back over April's shoulder. "Trust me." Conner states as he shoves Matt out. April turns and gasp, seeing Conner.

Matt and Elena ran to her and held her close, "That's the least of your problems." Conner assures her, "Jeremy." Elena calls out, "Stay back, this guy's on edge." he warns her and Elena stayed put.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sighs as she was freshened up and ready for today, she opens her door and there stood the one person she did not want to see. Damon looks at her and storms into her room, "Well than." she mutters and turns to him, "Excuse you, what are you doing here?" she questions him, "Where's Stefan?" he asks her as he turns. "Not here, obviously." she answers him walking up to him. "He's not answering his phone and he's not here. Which you know, big deal, we all have to kill a vampire hunter and stuff." he informs her.

She shrugs at him, "I haven't seen him since last night." she informs him, the Damon walks over to and head out his hand and she looks at him, "What?" she asks, "Give me your phone." he states, she looks at him and cross her arms, "And I should because?" she asks him "Maybe he's dodging me." he states, she sighs with a rolls of her eyes. Then digs into her bag, "What would Stefan be dodging you?" she asks him. "Oh I don't know, maybe the whole dance party business?" he asks her and she looks at him with her ' _really?_ ' look. "Funny." she states then kept digging into her bag. "What, you're not up for some humor?" he asks her as she grips a hold of her phone. "No, I'm not up for Damon humor." she answers and held out her phone to him.

"Ouch. I certainly piss you off." he states and took the phone from her, she smirks "Well, when you get your heart rip out of your chest by the man you love, it makes you moody." she answers him. He smirks, "And you go back to hatting me." he states and calls Stefan, "No Damon, I'm not going back to hating you, I can't because I still love you." she informs him, he looks at her. "I'm just… going to be upset for a while." she answers him. " _Hey, this is Stefan. Leave a message._ " the call went straight to voicemail. They both look at the phone as they both knew something was up. "So, he's either dodging the both of us." Damon states as he looks at her, "Or something is wrong." Samathea agrees with him.

~8~8~8~

"Sit down. Sit down!" Conner orders and the four human teens did as they were told. He then places his knife away. "Jeremy, give me your cell phone." Conner tells them as April held Elena's hand. "Listen, at least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Jeremy asks as he fish out his phone.

Conner looks at him, "She has everything to do with this. Her and her father." he informs him, taking the phone. April looks at him in confusion "But she and I have history." he adds and looks down at the phone. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." April tells him. Conner looks at him, "Look, you kids need to get some vervein and just wear it as a bracelet or a necklace where people can take it off." he informs them, Jeremy look down at his bracelet as Elena places her hand on her necklace. Maybe then you'll remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday." Conner states and steps away from them.

Jeremy was confused, "Our conversation?" he asks and then looks at him in shock. "Are you saying someone compelled me?" Jeremy asks him. "Can someone please tell me what he's talking about?" April asks the three. "Compulsion. Secrets. Vampires." Conner sums up for her. April was still confused. "If you know so much, then you know our friends will come for us." Matt assures him. Conner looks at him and nods. "Oh yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill." he tells him and Elena stiffens. "Now who should I text first? Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefan? Tyler Lockwood?" Conner asks them, they exchange looks and right back at him. "No, all the above." he answers and texted all three.

He then sends the message to all three of them, sets the phone down. Then pulls out his knife and stabs it, destroying the phone, making Elena jump a little.

~8~8~8~

Damon was pacing as Samathea sat on the couch and Tyler was standing behind the couch in the Lockwood manor, "We each take a different entrance, hit him at the same time." Damon informs them. "Damon, we have to be cautious about this, this hunter is more smarter than we give him credit for." Samathea tells him, being the voice of reason. "She's right." Tyler agrees with him. Damon narrows his eyes at him. Then the younger Salvatore walks in, "Stefan." Samathea calls out as she stood up and walks over to him. "Where the hell have you been?" Damon questions him as Samathea hugs him.

"Coming up with a plan." Stefan answers him, as he hug Samathea, "Yeah we have a plan. I'm gonna rip Conner heart out and I'm gonna feed it to him." Damon tells him and Stefan lets go of Samathea, "That's not a plan, Conner has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages." Stefan informs him, "Hints the open heart surgery." Damon states with a smirk. Samathea runs her hand over her hair and sighs "Look, I know Conner is strong, but he can't all of us at once, but he is know for being prepared." Samathea states as she cross her arms. "I called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler throws in as well. Then Caroline step into the room, "My mom put squad cars blocking the streets, they saying it a faulty gas-line, we're good to go." Caroline informs them.

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around." Damon states as Stefan looks at him, "Alright, hold on. You're not all going." Stefan tells him, "He shot me like nine times, if we're killing him, I want in." Tyler said to him. "If Jeremy is there, I need to go as well." Samathea agrees with Tyler. "Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan informs them, then Damon steps forward as Tyler cross his arms, "Until you figure it out?" he questions him as Stefan just stood there. "Is that were you've been all morning, out buying bossy pants?" Damon questions him, "This guy is know for setting traps right? We'd be pretty dumb to walks into one, especially if he has werewolf venom." Stefan informs him. Then Samathea steps in front of Stefan. "Does he?" she asks and he looks at her, "He had it before." he states, Samathea exhales heavily as she racks her fingers into her hair. "Fine. Fine, you want to take some time into recon, you get one hour and we're going to need some extra help, so where the wicked witch of the west?" Damon asks as he looks around at the group.

"She can't do magic." Caroline informs him. They all look at her, "Really? Well, call her and tell her that Jeremy's life is in danger. Maybe that'll bring her out of retirement." Damon states and brush pass Stefan. Samathea places her hands on her hips as she sighs, then Stefan looks at her as she just stood there.

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks down at the dig site as he was now on the phone, "You except me to care about hostages?" Klaus questions Stefan. The young vampires walks through Mystic Falls to the Mystic Grill. "Well, you should. Damon does, Caroline, Tyler, Samathea." Stefan informs him

"If any of them get to Conner, you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy, so if you want Conner alive. You better get your hybrids on board with my plan." Stefan states and hung up.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks to the window, opening the blinds as he looks down at Stefan when he hung up, "Who's he talking to?" she asks as Damon pulls out the weapons. "Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again." he states pulling out a map and places it on the counter.

She then looks over and walks to him, "Is… that a map of Mystic Fall?" she asks him as he places objects down to hold it open. "It's our way in, cursedly of Alaric Saltzmen and interest in the Mystic Falls underground railroad." Damon informs him as Samathea bush back her hair. "There tunnels, like in the Lockwood cellar." she states as Damon took a picture. "Yep. Bam." he mutters. Then Samathea phone rings, she sighs, pulls it out of her bag and answers it, placing it on speaker, "What did you find?" she asks him. "I can only make out the voices." Stefan answers.

"How many hostages?" Damon asks him, "Four. Sam, its Matt, Elena and April Yung." Stefan informs her and Samathea stiffens, "What?" she asks, now knowing her sister was a hostage along with her brother. "Those three idiots, like danger magnetics." Damon groans. Samathea twitch her foot, "We have to get them out of there." Samathea states, "I just need a little more time." Stefan tells her, "Your clocks ticking, brother." Damon reminds him. Samathea twitch her foot faster, "You know, I could do without the color commentary." Stefan snaps at him and hung up.

Samathea felt her heart beating like crazy, "I'm going in these tunnels." she states and went to leave, but Damon looks at her and took a hold of her arm, "No, you're not." he orders and she looks back at him, "Let go." she said struggling in his grip, "This doesn't know you're a vampire, lets keep it that way." he tells her, "Then I can offer to trade myself for the hostages, that'll make it easier to get closer." she states and went to leave, but Damon tugs her right back. Making her angry "No, best case scenario is, now your a hostage, worse case scenario is, he figure you out, kills out on the spot." he tells her and she jerks her arm free.

"Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself." she snaps at him, "Alaric trained me and I've practice with Stefan. I can take care of this." she tells him and went to leave, "So what, now you're going to take on a professional killer?" he questions her, she stops and turns to him. "Watch me." she states and turns again, but Damon vamps to the bed, pulling a hand stake bow in his hand and aims it at her, Samathea snaps back at him and gasp as the weapon that was aim at her. "Bang, you're dead. Now what?" he states, Samathea then vamps at him, taking the weapon out of his hands and shoves him down onto the bed. Then saddles him and aims the weapon at his chest. "Headshot no good, it has to be in the heart, so now, bang you're dead." she tells him as she was confident in herself.

Damon pants and then chuckles, "For someone who's new to the whole vampire gig, you do it pretty well." he tells her as he gently grips her hands that held the weapon and points it away from him. Samathea looks down at him, "Elena and Jeremy are the only things keeping me together, Damon. If I loose them…" she states as he saw how scared she was. "We'll get them out. I promise." he swore to her, she sighs and loosens her grip on the weapon.

~8~8~8~

Conner fills out the jar with mixed werewolf toxin that held nails in it. The four sat at the table watching him, "He's clearly delusional. I mean right?" April states as Elena and Jeremy look at her, "All this talk about Vampires and I mean he mentioned my dad." she states.

Then Matt turns to her, "Hey, this guy's a nut-job. Don't let him get in your head." he informs her. Elena sighs and ran her hand through her hair. "What if he knows something." April states as Jeremy was watching his every move, "Jeremy. Did he saw anything to you on my he's doing this?" she asks as Jeremy looks at her. He shrugs, "I don't know, maybe. Maybe I just can't remember." Jeremy states and stood up, the three look at him, "Jeremy." Elena calls out, "Let it go, Jeremy." Matt calls out, but Jeremy ignores them and walks up to Conner.

"You said that we had a conversation yesterday." Jeremy states, "Uh-huh." Conner answers him, "About what?" Jeremy asks him, "We'll get to that, but take a look at my handiwork, pick up some tips from a hunter trait." Conner states and places the wires down and Jeremy looks down at it. "What is all that?" Jeremy asks him as he looks at the jars. Conner then held up a bottle, "The fluid is divergent from Werewolf toxin, tip the wire, the bombs go off and the nails deliver a lethal dose into the blood stream." Conner informs him. "What's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy asks him, then Conner stood up, "You know, I use to think there was no get. That I was suppose to do, kill vampires. It wasn't until I realized that the mark had the answers, why the way I am." he states and looks at him, "The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete. I'll know my story and-and all of this will of meant something." he tells him and Jeremy just looks at him.

Then Conner looks over at the three, "Hey, we're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! Move!" he shouts and both April and Matt stood up as Elena did as well, "Not you, you're staying here, I need some bait to lure out your vampire boyfriend." Conner tells her and she glares at him, "Elena." Jeremy calls out as he held his hand out, she quickly walks to him and held his hand as he held onto her. Then Matt held onto April, "And before you think about any other exits, I every door rigged, got it." he informs them and they both quickly walk to the back.

~8~8~8~

Samathea peeks out the blinds as she looks over at the Grill, then moves away and she rubs her forehead. "Stefan's on his way. It'll be over soon." Damon informs her as he walks over to Samathea. Then she looks at him, "Will it ever be over? We're right back to where we were, didn't we send Jeremy away because of things like this?" Samathea questions him, "Well, we're get him out of this and we'll compel him down at the Bahamas, maybe he'll find an island girl." Damon jokes and Samathea looks at him. "Haha, funny." she mutters, not impressed. Then Stefan walks into the room.

"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asks and Damon turns to him. "Got it. It was in his weapon's draw, seven stakes and weird magivor crossbows and the last remaining vervein in Mystic Falls, so…" Damon states as he walks up to Stefan as Samathea steps closer to them. "How about we get this party started?" Damon states with a smirk. "Not yet, Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front, while you and I take the back tunnel." Stefan informs him, Samathea looks at him in surprise as he wasn't included in the plan. "Since when did we team up with Klaus and the lollypop guild?" Damon asks him as Samathea cross her arms Well, I told you, Conner has werewolf venom, we need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it and that's our best bet." Stefan informs him as Samathea steps closer to them. "How are you even sure that Conner even has werewolf venom and why is Klaus involved?" Damon questions him as Stefan turns away.

Samathea scoffs as he turns away from them, unaware that Stefan took a vervein dart, "Stop being paranoid, Damon." Stefan tells him, "What don't you start telling the truth, Stefan." Damon shot back at him, "Why is Klaus involved?" Damon asks again and Stefan turns to him, "Did Klaus compel you?" Damon questions as Samathea looks back at them. "I am telling you the truth, this is the best way to get everyone out." Stefan snaps at him. "Will you two just stop! The more we keep arguing, the more danger that Matt, April and my family are in." Samathea snaps at them as she steps closer to them, Damon shot a look at her and looks back at his brother, "You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Conner myself." Damon states and went to leave.

Then Samathea looks at Stefan's hand and saw the dart in it, then realization hits her, "Damon, look out!" she shouts, but Stefan vamps right behind him and slams the needle of the dart into Damon's shoulder blade, Samathea gasp, then vamps to them, shoving Stefan away and took a hold of Damon and lowers him to the ground. "Damon, Damon." she calls out as she shook him and he laid against her. She then brush his hair from his face and looks up at Stefan. Shaking her head in disbelief.

~8~8~8~

Stefan then laid Damon on the couch as Samathea paces, "Why are you doing this?" she questions him as he took Damon's phone. "Damon had the right idea with the tunnels, but I'm not going to go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way." Stefan tells her and send the picture to his own phone, "You? Counting on him? Stefan, you just vervein your own brother, for what? Saving Conner?" Samathea questions him.

Stefan then looks at her, "You think he cares about Matt or April? He'll get Elena and Jeremy out for you, then he'll go right after Conner, no matter who gets hurt." Stefan tells her, "Then I'm coming too." she states, he steps closer to her. "No, you're not coming." he tells her, she growls, "You need my help, Elena and Jeremy need me." Samathea argues with him. "What if he's attack and you have to defend yourself and what if you kill him? The guilt will wreak you." he reminds her, she growls again as she pulls her hand to her head, "You all think I don't get that. I do. I am shaking right now, barely keeping it together right now. Elena and Jeremy are being held hostage by a hunter and I'm freaking out." Samathea tells him as her eyes start to water. "I will get them out." Stefan promises her gripping her shaking form, but she shook her head, "No- I-I-I-I I need to be there, I need to see them safe." she tells him as she was losing it "Sam, Sam. Listen to me." Stefan tells her and held her neck.

She stops and looks right at him. "Right now, this is the most important thing I've ever had to ask of you, trust me. Okay?" he asks her, she exhales heavily and nods. Stefan then kisses her forehead, she then opens her eyes and saw that he was already gone, she looks around then back at Damon. She walks to him, sat down onto the ground and grips his hand in hers and waited, pulling Damon's hand to her chest.

~8~8~8~

Tyler was speaking with a send hybrid, warning him of Conner and his Tacitus, but he did listen to him, Caroline meets Halsey, a friend of Tyler, but Caroline suspects that she is more than a friend.

So they both walk up and tried to tell the hybrid to be caution about Conner, but he throws it to the wind. Then Tyler tells him that has a choice if he wants to disobey Klaus but then the hybrid offers to let Tyler disobey Klaus, he calls him up and tells him that he wasn't his bitch anymore.

But then Klaus threaten to expose his little secret to Caroline if he doesn't do as he say. Feeling trap, Tyler agrees with him, feeling betrayed Caroline did nothing as she lets him walk out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Back at the grill, the phone rings, Elena and Jeremy look at it. Jeremy with to answers it, but Conner grips his hand, making the two jump and then steps back as Elena held him close to her and Conner answers it. "We're closed." Conner answers, " _I want you to free the hostages._ " Stefan orders him. "I'll free them, as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you, dead." Conner reminds him.

" _So your hunter mark can grow?_ " Stefan asks him and that get's Conner attention " _Yeah, I know all about that, what it means. What you are. Listen, you free the hostages, then you and I can have a little chat, I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five._ " Stefan offers him and Conner scoffs, not wanting him to believe him. "That's weak move, you must be desperate." Conner states. Elena looks up at Jeremy as he looks down at her and rubs her shoulder and they both look back at Conner. " _Think about it Conner, Klaus and Serena saved your life, Klaus needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?_ " Stefan throws at him.

Conner growls then slams the phone back on the hook, Elena flinch back as Jeremy held her in his arm, then Conner pulls the phone off the wire and slams it into the wall. Then he walks away as the two watches him storm off.

From the back room, Matt watches him then walks to one of the racks, kneels down and pulls out a few tools. April sat at one of the racks as she was just sitting there. "When I was a kid, my mum used to tell me these scary stories about vampires." she states as Matt walks over to another rack and slowly moves it out of the way. "They're just stories." he states her as he kneels down in front of the closed off hidden room. "But that man out there, there's something so familiar about him." she mutters, then Matt stops and turns to her, "Listen, this is a messed up situation, but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guy's craziness." Matt informs her.

She looks at him as he pulls the thing metal wall off the wall, "We'll be fine, we're getting out of here." he states and places it to the side. "What is that?" April asks as he looks at the secret room, "There use to be an exit through the old wine cellar." Matt informs him, but look in and saw that it was block off. Then sighs. "They brick it over." he states and April leans back. "So that's it. We're screwed." she mutters. Matt shook his head and looks around, "No, we're not screwed." he states grabbing a towel and the hammer.

Matt wraps the top of the scerw-driver then started to hammer it as he was trying to break through the bricks; down in the tunnel, Stefan walks through the narrow tunnels then stops as he heard the hammering and found the sound.

~8~8~8~

The hybrid from before walks in front of the Grill and looks around, "There's no sign of anyone." he informs Klaus. " _Stefan's coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages while you get Conner out alive._ " Klaus states as they were loading up.

" _And use caution, mate. He favors booty traps and ambushes._ " Klaus warns him, "Understood." the hybrid answers and walks to the front door.

~8~8~8~

Elena was holding onto Jeremy's arm as they both look at Conner as he was getting ready. Then they both look over at the shotgun with the stakes loaded in them. They both exchange looks then slowly steps over to it. ""You may be a protenal hunter and your sister may be human. But if either of you make one wrong move, I'll break all 54 bones in your hands." Conner reminds them. "They're not all bad, you know." Jeremy tells him. "Some of them are actually really good." Elena agrees with him. "And some of them are our friends." Jeremy states as he shot a look at Elena and she nods at him.

Conner finishes with the last bomb, "Friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turn by this vampire, that I was hunting that thought it would be ironic." Conner states. "What happened to her?" Jeremy asks as Conner loaded up the gun. "I didn't want to hurt her, she promised that she would keep it under control, but…" he pauses and places the gun in his back pocket and looks at the siblings. "Vampires are like a loaded gun. Eventually, it's going to go off. That why I got this." he states and showed Jeremy his tattoo. Then Jeremy looks at him, "So you killed your own friend?" Jeremy questions him. Then Conner snaps his eyes to him, "Listen, if you're going to be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires." Conner assures him.

The two just look at him. Then they heard a creak, getting them to look at the door. "They're here." he states, turning off the light and turns the music on, then he makes the two duck down behind the bar as the hybrid carefully opens the door, checking for traps or wires around the door, he looks down and saw a wire at the foot of the door. He follows it and saw the jar of the bomb.

So he carefully steps over the wire and onto the mat as the red light under it clicks as it flashes as the jar bomb was activated. He steps off and…. KABAM! the bombs go off snapping the hybrid off his feet, destroying the front door. Matt and April jump with a gasp as they watch from the bomb went off. "Oh my god." Matt mutters as he press his hand to his forehead and April steps back away from the doors. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumps with a louder gasp, but the hand covers her mouth, Stefan press his finger to his lips and then Matt walks up to them as Stefan was there.

The hybrid in the other room slowly pulls himself up as glass and would were implied into his skin, Conner steps out, holding his rifle in his arms as the hybrid was on his knees and looks up at Conner. He smirks and aims his rifle at him, he fires and the hybrid gasp then looks down at his chest and saw that there was a huge hole in his chest. Then looks back at Conner as he lowers his rifle and the hybrid collapse onto the ground. Dead.

~8~8~8~

Stefan handed his phone to Matt that showed the tunnel system. "Follow this map, get out of here, it will take you to Caroline's." Stefan informs him. "Okay." Matt agrees with him, then the two walk to the tunnel as Stefan walks to the door. "Stefan." Matt calls out and Stefan looks at him, "That guy's armed. If you go out there and he'll kill Jeremy and Elena." he warns him. Stefan nods at him, "No one's killing anyone today. go." he tells them and they both drop into the tunnel.

Jeremy walks out with Elena as they walk up to the Conner as the hunter as he pulls off his shirt and looks down at his arm and the tattoo crawl onto his chest. "Jeremy…" Elena asks as she didn't didn't see anything. Stefan leans out and get Conner attention, he then jerks Jeremy backwards and pulls out his gun, Elena ducks and covers her ears as Conner fires at Stefan, but he vamps out of view and hides behind the counter.

Elena then stood up and uncovers her ears as the shooting stops, then Conner shoves Jeremy forward, making him bump into Elena and she steps forward a little as he pulls back with his gun aimed. "Conner, you don't have to do this!" Stefan calls out as Jeremy looks down at Elena's feet, "Stefan." they both calls out, Stefan peeks out and saw Elena was standing on one of the mats with the tripper under it and the two bombs. Jeremy looks at Stefan, then back at Elena as she was shaking.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks out the blinds as she was on the phone, "Stefan, call me. There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening, now." Samathea panics as she then hung up and paces. Then she heard Damon groaning. She turns with surprise in her expression, then places the phone down and kneels down next to him, "Damon, hey." she mutters gently gripping his shoulder and press her hand to his forehead.

"Oh what happened?" he mumbles, "Later, can up get up?" she asks him, "Where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him." Damon mumbles as he sat up, but the sun burns him and makes him hiss in pain. "Ahah! Ow." he moans and Samathea took a hold of his hand. "He took your ring? What the hell is going on with him?" she questions as she stood up and he rolls off the couch with a groan on his hands and kneels. "Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting they hybrids, taking my ring. Add it call up." he states as he crawls over and uses the wall to pull himself into the couch arm. She looks at him, "He's neither made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled." Damon pants.

Samathea shook her head as she head enough, "I need to get in there." she states and turns away. "Sam, this guy's dangerous." he warns her and she sharply turns back to him, "SO AM I DAMON!" she shouts as the rage boils in her blood. He looks at her, seeing that she wasn't going to back down anymore and he sighs. "Then you need to be smart, he doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can, you kill him." he tells her. She nods at him, ready to take Conner on then turns and left the apartment.

~8~8~8~

Stefan stayed behind the counter, "Conner, we can end this right now, just put down the gun and come with me." Stefan calls out, "Sure come out, I'll hand the gun over." Conner calls out as he stayed behind Elena "Think about this, no one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Stefan offers him "I don't make deals with vampires!" Conner snaps as Elena tries to stay calm and Jeremy refused to move.

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing. It'll all be for nothing!" Stefan calls out to him; Samathea walks up to a door and pulls her hair from her ear and listens in, "I can give you the truth. Put down the gun and let Jeremy and Elena go." Stefan calls out, Samathea panics and steps inside.

Conner smirks as he refused to take Stefan up on his offers, then the door opens Samathea steps in, "Please." she calls out and Conner aims his gun at her. "Please don't hurt them." she begs him, Conner then aims the gun back at Elena, "You come any closer and she's dead." Conner threatens her, "Sammy, get out." Elena tells her, but Samathea refused to move, "They are the only family I have left, I can't loose them. Please, let them go." she begs him, "You hear that? Your friend's watching." Conner calls out. "I will shoot your girl right in front of her on the count of three!" Conner calls out, Samathea and Elena stiffen as Jeremy looks at him as if he was a madman.

"One!" he starts, Samathea shook her head, "No…" she mutters as her hands shake. "Two!" he shouts again, "Elena!" Jeremy calls out, but Elena held her hand out as she was being brave. Then Stefan stood up with his hands up, Conner aims his gun at him.

Samathea reacted and vamps right at Conner, shoving him out of the way, but his gun went off and the bullet hits Elena as she gasp, Jeremy freaks and ran to her, holding her from behind. Samathea then flips Conner off his feet and onto his back, she disarms him then vamps right at him, saddles him and grips his throat in her hand, she snarls at him. Meanwhile Elena press her hand to her wound as Jeremy held onto her. Elena grips the counter as she was going to step off the mat. Stefan vamps over at the two, pulling them away and they took cover as the bombs went off. Samathea heard the explosion, fear grips her and she turns her attention away from Conner. "Jeremy? Elena?!" she calls out, loosening her grip.

Conner then took advantage of her distraction, flips her off him, looms over her, griping her hair, then went to stake her. She stops him and held him at bay, but the stake inch closer to her chest, she growls and looks up at him, "You're strong. I'll give you that." she admits and he looks at her. "But there is one thing I have that you don't." she states and he scoffs. "Yeah, what's that?" he questions her and her eyes pulse, "Rage." she answers, then knees him in the guts and he grunts in pain, dropping the stake and letting go of her hair then she tosses him away from her. Stefan vamps over and kneels down in front of Conner. Samathea pants as her eyes revert back to normal.

She then pulls herself up onto her feet then looks around, seeing that Conner nor Stefan were in sight. then it was clear to her, Stefan was trying to capture Conner. Alive.

~8~8~8~

Samathea kneeled down next to Elena and feed her, her blood, the wound heals and Samathea pulls her arm back and Elena exhales as Jeremy sat back as well. Samathea pants as she then looks at Elena's wound, guilt racks her, "I'm so sorry." she whimpers and looks away, "Hey, it's okay. I know you won't hurt me." Elena tells her, but Samathea shook her head. "It's not that, I took too long, I should of come sooner, I should of…" she whimpers then cries, Jeremy scoots over to her and grips her shoulder, she reaches her hand over and press her hand to top of his, she then pants heavily as she clams herself. "How did this happen? Why was Conner so keen on coming for you?" she asks them, Jeremy pulls his hand back and leans against the counter next to Elena.

"He said I was like him, because I can see his tattoo." Jeremy answers, Samathea's interest was perk and she turns to them, "T-Tattoo? What tattoo?" she asks him. "He's hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me." he informs her and Samathea looks away. "Stefan and Damon didn't tell you?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her and shook her head. "No…" she mutters then looks at her siblings, "Who else know about the mark?" she asks them. Jeremy sighs "That's just the thing, I don't know. Patently I was with Conner all day yesterday, but I can't remember it." Jeremy informs her. She looks at him in surprise then stood up, "Someone compelled me." he states as rage boils in her again. "I think I know." she states and clutch her fist.

~8~8~8~

Stefan restrain Conner as he pulls him along through the tunnels "Good work, brother." Damon calls out and the two look at him and he was smirking at them. "It's over Damon, I have him." Stefan tells him, "Not after what I've been through. I had to punch through a boil room basement and into a semi-tank to get here in this stupid tunnel." Damon growls at them as he had bit of dirt on him.

Then he glares at Conner, "But it will be worth it." he states, ready to kill him, "I'm taking him with me." Stefan states and Damon looks at him, "That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you. But even if I have to go through you. I'm gonna kill him." Damon said as it was a promise. Then steps forward, Stefan pulled Conner back a bit, "You better back off Damon." Stefan threatens him. "Why? Because Klaus want him alive?" Damon questions him. "This has nothing to do with Klaus, you're just gonna have to trust me on that." Stefan assures him. "I don't want to. Don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother." Damon said again and steps closer to them.

Stefan sighs then turns to Conner, "Run as fast as you can." Stefan orders him and pushes in back into the tunnel and Conner took off running. Then Stefan turns back to his brother, growls then vamps right at him, shoving him against the wall, griping his jacket. "You're not gonna kill him." Stefan growls. But Damon shoves him right off him. Then vamps at his brother turns him around, pressing his back to the wall "What are you protection him?" Damon questions him, Stefan grips his hand and tries to keep it away from his chest. "Tell me." Damon orders then plunge his hand into Stefan's chest, making him cry out in pain. "Tell me." Damon growls as he held his heart. "Klaus will kill anyone who knows." Stefan mutters then Damon tightens his grip.

Stefan cries out again, "Then it has to be good. Spill it." Damon snaps at him again. Stefan struggles to keep his mouth shut, but Damon grip even tighter. "Spill it!" he orders. "Conner's tattoo… is the key to a cure." he answers him, "A cure for what?" Damon asks him, "For her. For Samathea." Stefan finally answers and Damon looks at him in shock as he grip loosens. "Klaus told you there a cure for vampireisum?" Damon asks him, Stefan pants as he nods. "And if Conner dies, then we'll loose it forever." Stefan informs him, Damon was confused on this new information. "I know it's crazy Damon. But there's hope… do you understand me?" Stefan gags as he looks at his brother. "It's her only hope." Stefan states, Damon nods then removes his hand from Stefan's chest.

Stefan exhales as the pressure on his chest was gone and he lean back against the wall, Damon said nothing as he looks away, still shock at the new information.

~8~8~8~

Conner ran through the tunnels as he came to an open room and saw that neither of the Salvatores had followed him, then turns back and saw Samathea appear in front of him, gripping his throat, eyes pulsing, then dug her fangs into his neck and viciously bites into the skin. Conner cries out in pain, feeling her tear into his skin. Then she pulls back and panting as he looks at her as the blood from her eyes were gone and her chin covered in her blood, glaring at him, "Stay the hell away from my brother!" she snarls at him then force him onto his knees.

He pants and looks up at her as she was pissed, "Look at you. So worried about your family." he states as she glares at him, as he reaches for a hidden stake. "But you're the biggest monster they'll ever meet." he states and went to stake her, but she grips his arm, stopping the stake from touching her. He grunts as she kept her grip on his wrist then snaps it, making him cry out in pain. She then grips his neck and he looks at her, "This is for my sister." she growls then held his neck in both of her hand and snaps it. Conner collapses onto the ground, dead and she stood there, panting from the rage she let loose.

Then exhales as a tear slides down her cheek, she blinks and wipes it away. But glares down at Conner as she finally took care of the hunter and no one was going to hurt her family every again.

~8~8~8~

Retreating topside, Samathea was digging up a grave as Conner was laying on the ground not far from her, she pants as she refuses to cry over Conner. But then stops as she remembered what played out today.

Growls to herself and dug even faster, Stefan and Damon walks to her, seeing her digging the grave. "Sam." Stefan calls out, but she didn't stop as she kept going. "I killed someone today, the only right thing to do is to bury him." she states as she sniffles Stefan exchanges looks with his brother then they look back at Samathea and step closer to her.

"Hey, hey. Come on." Stefan said as he went to pulls her out, but she jerk away from him, "Don't touch me!" she snaps, her eyes pulse with crimson and rage and Stefan held his hand up and steps away from her. "I heard you talking to him and this secret deal with Klaus?" Samathea questions him, the crimson dies down but the rage stayed. "You promised that you would protect Jeremy and Elena, keeping me from doing this." she said looking down at Conner. "You said I can trust you." she growls at him and Stefan hung his head. "Sam, it complicated." Damon states and she snaps her eyes at him, "There is nothing complicated about this, Damon!" she shouts at him, he closes his mouth. "And you want to know why, he's dead because my siblings, my only family were almost killed today." she said as she started to whimpers, rage replace with sorrow then looks back at him, "You told me to kill him and I did." she mutters as she drops the shovel, Damon just looks at her.

Then realization hits her, "Oh god, Jeremy and Elena almost died today." she mutters as tears stream down her face, then pants as she grips her shirt. "They almost died today." she said as her lips quivers then she covers her hand. "They-they almost died today." she whimpers again then collapse on her knees and cries, muttering the same words over and over.

~8~8~8~

Outside the Grill Jeremy sat in the park as Elena retreated home, Jeremy looks down at his wrist and removes the bracelet from his arm as Matt and April walk up to him, "Hey Jeremy." April calls out to him, he looks over at the two and leans back, "Sorry we're so late, we had to take this crazy detor." April informs him, "It was a gas leak." Matt informs him, Jeremy nods a little at him, "Yeah, I heard about that." he agrees with them. "Yeah and we had to stop by Tyler Lockwoods' house because we had to see Caroline, we talk to her for a little bit, but now I was thinking we all can go get some coffee." she tells him as Jeremy looks up at her, ashamed that her memory was wiped.

She then looks over at the grill, "But the Grill is closed. That's weird…." she states in confusion. "No that's okay, I, uh." Jeremy states as he stood up from the bench. "I need to get home anyway, I'm feeling… a little over it, today." he informs her, but shot a look over at Matt as he rubs the back of his neck. "I should probably get home too." he agrees with Jeremy and looks at April, she was disappointed, but pulls off a smile, "Oh, alright then." she mutters and walks away.

Jeremy sighs then looks down at the bracelet in his hand, the lets go of it, making it drop onto the ground. "Hey April." he calls out to her, picking the bracelet as she turns around. "Did you drop this?" he asks her as she walks back to him. "Oh that's not mine." she tells him, Matt crosses his arms as he knew what Jeremy was going. "You sure? Here, let me see your wrist." he said and she offers her arm and Jeremy locks the bracelet onto her wrist as it was a perfect fit. "Uh, thanks, but." she said and went to take it off, "I like it. It looks good on you. You should wear it." Matt informs her, she looks up at him, smiles and left the bracelet alone, "Okay." she giggles and walks off, Once she was out of ear shot, Matt turns to Jeremy. "Are you okay?" he asks him, Jeremy just sighs. "Yeah, I'm just sick of all the secrets, you know." he states as he and Matt started to walk away.

Matt nods as he too was sick of the secrets as well, "Yeah, tell me about it." he mutters, Jeremy shakes his head then cast his eyes down to his hand, then stops and looks at the back of his hand in horror, Matt stops and looks at him, seeing the expression on his face "What's wrong?" Matt asks and Jeremy snaps his eyes at him, "N-Nothing." he answers him, "Ok." Matt mutters and walks off, Jeremy pants and looks down at his hand and back at the mark on the back of his hand. Conner was right, it pass onto him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into his room, drying out his hair, then saw Damon at his desk, reading his journal, "How is she?" Damon asks and down his broudon. Stefan toss his towel to the bed, "Angry, full of guilt, refused to let Elena out of her sight and hasn't said a word to me, other then she want to be leave alone with her family." Stefan answers him. Damon 'hums' at him as Stefan walked up to the desk, "Is that my journal?" he questions and snatches the journal away from him, "I had to go through six locks to get it for something to back up your insanity." Damon answers him and Stefan scoffs at him and walks away, closing up his journal.

"Have you figured out how to tell Klaus you've lost the hunter and a hybrid?" Damon asks as he leans back into the chair, "Well, he's on a plane." Stefan states as he places his journal back into the closet shelve and turns to his brother, "Which means I have about six hours." Stefan states, but Damon twirls the glass in his hand, "Well, I got your back when he comes and murders you." Damon states and Stefan nods, "Thanks." he mutters and walks over to his drinks, "And thanks for not saying anything to Sam." he states and goes to pour himself some, "About what? A cure we don't have, can't fine and probably doesn't even exist?" Damon questions and looks up at his brother. "You're welcome." he said with a smirk. Stefan sighs. "She doesn't need to know that she's killed her chance at being human or a sorceress again." Stefan states and looks over at his brother as Damon was glaring at him. "A legit chance." Damon states and sips his drink.

Stefan just looks away from him, "I believe him Damon." he states and fully turns to him, "You didn't hear Klaus's story and I believed every word he said." Stefan states as he walks in front of the desk, but Damon then stood up, "Well, I'll remain skeptic from now." he said and walks around the desk and pass Stefan, "So, what's your next move?" Damon asks as he refills his drink. Stefan turns to him, "He said there was a brotherhood of the five, which means there are other hunters out there and I'm going to keep looking until I find one." Stefan states, Damon looks at him and smirks. "Sure Stefan, since you asked. I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a non-potential existent cure. No problem." Damon said and Stefan chuckles a little then nods, "Yeah, a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out." Stefan states as he took a sip.

Damon shot him a glare, "Because you were being a pain in the ass." Damon reminds him, but Stefan smirks and ship his bourbon, "But there's one thing, why do you want a cure?" Damon asks him, Stefan scoffs as he just smirks, "What kind of questions is that?" he asks him, "A legitimate one, you want a cure because Sam's a vampire because you don't want her to be or because you can become human and be with Elena?" Damon questions him, Stefan cast his eyes down for a moment then looks at his brother, "I care about Sam, I'll always care about her, but I don't want her to become something that will destroy her. I also want to be with Elena, but I know she loves her sister more than me, so I'll do what's right." Stefan answers him.

Damon nods for a moment, "Well, if I'm going to ride this fairytale to this conclusion, I'll be clear about one thing." he states and Stefan looks at him, "What's that?" Stefan asks him, then Damon steps closer to him, "I'm fine with Sam either way brother. So, If I'm doing this, I'm doing it for you." Damon states as he then sips his bourbon, then turns away, down the drink, sets the cup down and walks to the door. Stefan sighs and sips his bourbon.

~8~8~8~

The shower ran at the Gilbert resistance in Samathea's bathroom, bloodied clothing laid scattered on the bathroom floor as Samathea sat in her tub and watches the blood run down the drain, she sighs and held her legs close to her and drops her head to her knees, letting the hot water rinse away the blood, but couldn't rinse away the events that have transpired today.

She got out of her bathroom, dried, clean and clothed for bed, then pulls out her journal and started to write in it:

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Today I did the one thing I never wanted to do.**_

 _ **I lost control and I killed someone. But the thought of loosing my family, it drove me to loose my cool.**_

 _ **Elena had once told me, that the worst feeling is losing someone you love, but she was wrong, the worst feeling in the whole world.**_

 _ **Is when you loose yourself.**_

Samathea continues to write down her thoughts, but then a drop of blood plops down onto her journal. She looks at it in wonder as a few other drops plop onto her hand. She places her pen down and pulls her hand to her nose, feeling if she was bleeding, but her nose was dry and clean of all blood.

She then moves her hands away from her nose and journal, looking down at the ground and slowly rose from her seat. Blood stops were trailed on her floor as its leads back into her bathroom, she follows the trail and looks at her bathroom door, seeing the bloodied hand print, the reaches for her knob and opens the door. She steps inside and turns the light on and gasp in horror.

The entire bathroom was covered and splatted and scattered blood, she couldn't breath as she looks around her bloodied bathroom then she turns to her mirror and saw a message was written in blood, just for her, making her whole body stiffen in fear as she takes a step back. "Killer." the message said, fear grips her once again, but then she slips on the blood and falls onto the bathroom floor, closing her eyes for just a moment, then once she reopens them, her entire bathroom was clean from the blood, not one drop remain. She pants looking around seeing that it was clean. Then she pulls herself back onto her feet and looks back at the mirror, it was clean of the blood as well.

And the message was gone, Samathea pants and raise her hand over her hair, feeling that her heart was ready to burst out of her chest from all the fear she felt. Then wraps her arms around herself, couldn't stop herself from all the shaking. - _What's happening to me?_ -


	6. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

_Chapter 6: We All Go A little Mad Sometimes_

Samathea pants heavily as she laid in pant, tossing and turning, trying to find sleep, but she laid wide awake. Feeling that someone was watching her. She whimpers and then sat up in her bed, then pushes the covers off and vamps right out of her room and quietly opens the door to Elena's room.

She peeks in and saw Elena was fast asleep and dreaming peacefully, the sight calms Samathea down a little and she smiles a little then closes Elena's door and lets her sleep. She then walks over to Jeremy's room and peeks in as well and saw that he was sleeping peacefully as well. Relief washes over Samathea and she left them to sleep.

Then makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling a blood bag out of the fridge, places some of the blood in a cup and microwaves it, for a midnight snack. She runs her hands over her hair, then places them on her neck, pulling her head back and sighs then looks back at the microwave. "Can't sleep?" a man asks and the voice makes her chills run down her bones and she slowly removes her hands from her neck, then snaps to look behind her and saw nothing was there. She pants, thinking that she was sleep deprived, then jumps as she heard the microwave was done. She turns back and opens it, takes out her cup and went to go back to her room, "You know." Conner said as he stood leaning against the counter, a vicious bite in his neck, wearing her top and jeans. Making Samathea jump in fear from the sight of him.

He then turns and looks at her, "It makes sense, guilty conscious." he states and Samathea shook her head in horror as she was afraid. "No… you're… you're not here. You can't be." she stutter, making him tilt his head a little at her, then pushes himself off the counter and towers over her, making her step back. "And how do you know I'm not here?" he asks her, "Because…" she mutters, but just looks at him, "Go on. Say it." he urges her. Then she tries to stay stuff. "You're dead…I killed you." Samathea admits to him and he smirks. "Yes. You did." he agrees with her as she lost her courage and shakes from the sight of him. "Was that the first time you've taken a human live?" he asks her leaning close to her, but she shook her head, "You're a Ghost. You have to be." Samathea mumbles, but Conner smirks as he slowly shook his head. "What's happening? Jeremy. Elena." Samathea calls out. "Jeremy! Elena!" she calls out again, waking the two from their sleep from the sound of the panic in her voice.

She then closes her eyes and covers her ears, "You're a ghost, you're dead. You're a ghost." she mutters to herself. Then felt his breath on her face and she opens her eyes, looking at him. "Can a ghost do this?" he asks and then held her in a headlock. She struggles with him, but then growls and slams her elbow into his rib cage, making him loosen his grip and she turns and shoves him back and he slides over the table, she watches him as he pulls himself back up and walks back to her, so she quickly turns back, pulling out a knife, turns to him and stabs him right in the throat. he gags as it was buried deep into him. "Sammy?" Elena calls out Samathea shot her eyes over at her, seeing that Elena was looking at her and Conner in shock, covering her mouth. "Elena?" Samathea asks them looks back at Conner.

She gasp in shock as she now saw it was Jeremy that she stab. She pulls the knife out and Elena ran to him, "No, no no no. Jeremy!" she calls to him, lowering him down and then she looks at the ring on his finger. Samathea shakes in her spot and looks at the knife that was covered in Jeremy's blood. She then collapse onto the ground, dropping the knife and scoots away from them. "But it was Conner…" she mutters, Elena looks at her, "It was Conner… I swear it was… he was here… he attack me." she mutters then looks at her hands as they were shaking and covered in Jeremy's blood. "I swear… I swear it… it was him… it was Conner…" she blabbers then crawls back to them, "Jeremy! Jer!" Samathea calls to him, pressing her hands to his neck to stop the bleeding, "Jeremy! I'm sorry!" she cries, then Elena came to her and held her in her arms, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she cries, holding her brother in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Morning came and Jeremy laid on the couch as Elena sat with him and Samathea was pacing back and forth, as Damon watches them "He'll be fine, Sam." Elena tells her and Samathea looks at her, "How can you be so calm about this, Elena?" Samathea questions her, then looks at Jeremy, who was still dead. "I… I… I killed our brother." she said then covers her mouth, still in shock that she did so. Then pulls her hand over her hand and grips her hair, "Oh god, I can't believe I did that. Wha… what am I going to say to him." Samathea questions as she paces again.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?" Damon jokes and Samathea turns to him looking at him in disbelief. "You're not helping." Samathea reminds him, Damon shrugs as she walks back to him, Elena grips Jeremy's hand in hers. "Should of called Stefan." Damon states, but Samathea shook her head, pulling her hand back down. "No, I don't want to talk to him right now." Samathea states and Damon looks at her, "He's been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget god knows what when he went to see Conner." Samathea reminds him then turns from him, "In all fairness, I think you killing him kinda trumps that." Damon tells her, then both Elena and Samathea shot a disapproving glare at him. "I just… you should call Stefan." Damon tells her as Elena turns back to Jeremy, "I don't and can't trust him right now, Damon." she answers him.

But then the front door opens and the three look over and saw Stefan walk into the house, "Hey." he said to them and Samathea glares back at Damon, "P.S, I called Stefan." he informs her and she crosses her arms and shook her head. "Why even bother saying not to call him?" Samathea questions. Then she turns and saw Stefan walk up to her, "What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Stefan asks her, but she steps back from him, "I just- I need to go upstairs and shower. I need to clean all this blood off me." she states and walks away. They watch her way away and was gone from sight.

Then jumps awake, making Elena jump a little, but she grips his shoulders and the Salvatores look at the siblings, but mostly at Jeremy. "Welcome back. How ya feeling?" Stefan asks him and Jeremy looks at Elena then at the Salvatores. "What happened?" he asks them, Elena sighs and gently grips the side of his neck. "Long story, by the E-book." Damon said with a smirk then walks off.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks up to the upper level and into Samathea's room, he saw her closet door open as she was pulling a robe on and ties it tight. "Sam?" he calls out, she stops for a moment and then closes her door. "Hey." he calls to her, but she ignores him and walks over to her dresser, "Listen, I know you're still upset about yesterday and I get it, believe me. But just… let me help you." he asks her, but she still held an angry look. "I don't need nor want your help right now." she growls as she pulls out new clothing for her to change into.

He nods at her, "But you'll accept Damon's?" he questions her, she scoffs and turns to him, "Really? You're going to pull that move?" she questions him, he then shuts his mouth. "You know as well as I do that Damon doesn't want to be with me right now or ever, but he hasn't lied to me about yesterday or work with Klaus behind my back. But you, you're working with Klaus, doing god knows what and don't even think about lying to me about it, because I'm not in the mood for more lies." she reminds him as she points her finger at him. "Listen." he starts. Gripping her shoulders. "It's not what you think, okay." he tries to clarify for her. But she lets out a dry laugh and held her hands up, "I don't… know what to think anymore." she states and he removes his hands from her, "But what I do know is that I don't want to talk to you or be around you right now." Samathea said and went to pass him. "Sam, just please." he states, griping her arm as he turns.

But she snaps her arm out of his grip, holding her stained hand up, she pants then held up both of her shaking stain hands. He looks at them, "This blood on my hands. This is Jeremy's blood. My brother's blood, Stefan." she reminds him then drops them down. "I stabbed my own brother in the neck last night, so please forgive me if I'm not in the mood to listen to you talk your way out of this." she snaps then marches into her bathroom and slams her door shut.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in the shower, cleaning out her hair as Jeremy's blood was off her hands. She sighs gripping the back of her neck then hung her head.

But then she gasp and steps back, seeing that blood was raining down into the tub, she looks up at the showerhead, seeing that the water was still clean, but shot her look back down at the tub, seeing that the blood kept pouring.

In panic, she turns the shower off and quickly steps out shower, pulling the towel to her body and held it tightly to her and she pants then press her hand to her forehead. - _Why? I don't understand._ \- Samathea questions herself then press both of her hands to her face.

~8~8~8~

Damon took a hold of the bucket as he held bloodied rags in his other hands and places them in the sink. Then Stefan walks down into the kitchen "Where Jeremy and Elena go?" Damon asks him. "School. Bonnie has them volunteering for some cult exhibit." Stefan answers them. Then Damon turns to him as he cleans off his hands, "Or maybe Sam didn't want them to linger in the house, knowing that she jabbed a knife into her brother's neck." Damon states the obvious. Then Stefan's phone started to ring.

He pulls it out and saw who was calling him, then sighs "It's Klaus." Stefan informs him. "Ooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper, dance with the devil." Damon teases him. Stefan shot him a look "I'm glad you find this amusing, but if he find out I told you about the cure. He'll kill you, me, and Elena." Stefan reminds him. Damon wasn't concerned and tosses the towel in the counter. "Well, quit avoiding him, quit being shady. Shady people get outted." Damon reminds him and Stefan answers the call "I don't want to talk about it." Stefan informs him, " _Well, I can't imagine why, with what you ruining all my plans for a hybrid fill future._ " Klaus informs him as he sounded like he was walking very fast. "Well, it wouldn't of happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan reminds him and Damon nods in agreement. " _Well, lives full of 'ifs', Stefan. Lets extenuate the positive, shall we. The hunter was one of five, we'll find another. It may take centuries but we got nothing but time, right?_ " he asks him, then Stefan notices something off about him.

"You're using your calm voice. Who's getting killed?" Stefan asks as he shot a look over at Damon, " _Not you, if that's what you're worried about._ " Klaus informs him as Damn shot a look at him. " _But I am concern about your beloved's sister. Tell me, have the hallucinations started yet?_ " Klaus asks him, Stefan locks his eyes with Damon as they now knew about Sam's condition "What do you know about them?" Stefan asks him. " _I'll tell you, where are you?_ " Klaus asks him. "I'm at Elena's house." Stefan answers him. "How convenient, so am I." Klaus said then knocks on the door. Stefan looks over at the door. Places his phone away and steps out and was face to face with Klaus.

Klaus sighs as he still wasn't invited inside. "You know, this will be a lot more civilized if I was invited inside." Klaus tells him as they walk off the porch. "Bad enough I'm out here talking to you." Stefan states and shot him a quick glare. "What do you know?" Stefan asks as he needed to figure out what was wrong with Samathea. "I killed the original five hunters, remember?" Klaus reminds him and Stefan stops and turns to him, "When one kills a hunter there's a bit of a consequence." Klaus states, "What kind of consequence?" Stefan questions him. "The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires and if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny, then he'll take you down with him." Klaus informs him, "What do you mean, Conner's dead." Stefan informs him.

"I mean, Conner's death will prevent him from making Samathea his final vampire kill." Klaus clarifies him. Stefan stiffens in his spot, "She'll need to come with me, I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects." Klaus states and it wasn't a request. "She's not going anywhere with you." Stefan rejects his demand. "And if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out." Klaus informs him, "She's a lot more stronger than that." Stefan injects at him, Klaus tilts his head a little at him. "Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good."

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks out of her room, wearing faded skinny jeans, dark brown boots, a gray tank-top and with her red plaid overshirt, she only closes it with two buttons as he walks in front of her dresser. Samathea looks herself in the mirror, seeing that her hair was back in it's wavy state, she sighs and reaches for her brush and as she turns to look back at her reflection.

She gasp in fear as she saw Conner was right behind her by her window, she drops her brush and turns to him. He touches the blood on his neck and steps to her. "Would you like some?" he asks her, but Samathea shakes in anger as he wouldn't just leave her alone. "You seemed to enjoy it when you drank from me." he states and she bares her fangs at him, "I despise the taste of your blood and you got what you deserved." she snaps right back at him. "What did I deserve when you snapped my neck with your bare?" he questions her and she grips her dresser. "You threaten to kill my sister and shot her, you wouldn't leave my brother alone. I was protecting them from you." she snaps at him, "And late night, it was you that killed your own brother. Who's going to protect them from you?" Conner questions her. Samathea stiffens as he has a point.

She then steps forward, "You tried to stake me." she argues with him and he leans close to her, "Because you're a monster and you deserve to die." he whispers to her, Samathea shakes as she shouting at herself for agreeing to such things, "Admit it." he taunts her. She shakes her head, "Never. It's not true!" she shouts and ran out of her room.

~8~8~8~

Damon places the bucket away as Samathea looks behind her to see if Conner had followed her, she then looks back at him as she was now afraid and in need of comfort, "Damon." she whimpers. But then she jumps back at it was now Conner, making she stumble back into the wall. Conner then turns to her, "Decomposition first starts in the first 24 hours." he states and she shook her head, gripping the wall behind her, "I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you." he snaps at her, steeping closing to her, but she back away from him.

Leaning back into the hall, "I did what I had to. To protect my family." she shouts as there were tears in your eyes, Damon looks at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asks her as she turns and makes a run for the door, "Samathea." he calls out, chasing after her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Stefan turn and saw the door open and Samathea stumbles out of the house, afraid and terrified as she looks around for Conner. Klaus then vamps right at her.

She gasp as he grips a hold of her and was gone, "Samathea!" Damon calls out as he was now out of the house and looks for her, but then stops as he looks at his brother. Stefan was in dis-belief and ran to his brother.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy looks down at his hand as Elena did as well, "Are you sure you can't see it?" he asks her, she brush back her hair and shook her head, "No, I can't." she answers him. Jeremy sighs and Matt walks up to them. "Hey, do you see anything on my hand?" Jeremy asks him, Matt turns to them and he looks at Jeremy's hand. He crosses his arms and shook his head. "What if I told you I saw the beginning of the mark like Conner's?" Jeremy whispers t him.

Matt shifts in his spot, "Are you serious?" he asks them and Elena shrugs. Jeremy looks around and leans in closer. "It showed up after he died. He told me I was a potential and that's why I can see he's mark." Jeremy informs him. "So what does that make you? Like the next chosen one or something?" Matt questions him. Elena smirks as Jeremy smiles a little. "Hey guys." April calls out and the three turn to her. "Hey April." Matt said as Sham walks over to them, "Couldn't let her do all the heavy lifting. Found her wondering the hallways with this." he states and showed them the stone in his hands. The three smiled at him "Just teasing, I'm the guy that rangles all the freaky stuff. Adduces Sham, please call me Sham." he said and shook their hands. And he looks at Elena, "Wow, you look just like that girl that visited my class." he states.

Elena looks at him and nods, "Yes, that would be my twin sister, Samathea Gilbert." she informs her, he smiles, "Mirror images of each other, freaky, but I'm use to it." he jokes and the four laugh a little. "Thank you guys for helping, you all get free admission to my free exhibit." he tells them chuckles and then left them alone. Then April then turns to them, "Why does he look familiar?" she questions herself, Elena exchanges looks with Jeremy, "No idea." he answers. She nods a little "Hey, have you guys seen Rebekah?" she asks and Matt rolls his eyes a little, "She said she was going to help me look into what caused at my dad's farm and then she just…" April asks them. "Disappeared, yeah, I know." Matt informs her. She looks at him as Jeremy smiles a little.

Then Matt picks up a box and walks away from them, April watches him leave then looks at the Gilbert siblings and they shrug a little at her.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie sat in the Gilbert house as the Salvatores explained what happened, "You lost her?" she questions as her best friend was gone. "Well, lost is a very strong word. We just technically don't know where she is." Damon states and shot a glare at his brother.

Stefan shot a look at him, "I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse." Stefan states and Bonnie looks at him, "How does Klaus even know about this?" Bonnie asks him, "How does Klaus know anything? The guy's like a billion years old." Damon reminds them, then Stefan steps forward. "Hr said it was a witch's curse." Stefan said and Bonnie sighs a bit. "You know if I can do anything to help, I would but I-" Bonnie states. "But nothing." Damon states and jumps off the counter. "Wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever." Damon said as he was in high gear.

Bonnie looks at him and shook her head. "The spirits won't let me do the magic I need to break the curse." she informs him and Damon blinks momentarily. "But I can ask Sham for help, he knows everything about everything." she informs them and Damon throws his arms up, "Great. You two do your thing." Stefan tells them as Damon drops his arms back down and then he looks at Stefan as he was leaving. "Where you going?" he asks him. "I'm gonna get her back."

~8~8~8~

An Iron door to a secured room was open as Klaus held Samathea hostage and walks her into the room, she struggles in his arms "Let go of me." she growls. "Gladly." he answers and pushes her into the room, she pants then looks around. "I apologizes for the lack of windows, its to preserve the art." he states, Samathea drops her eye-lids halfway and turns to him, "And to keep you from taking off your daylight ring and burning to death in the sun." he adds in and she scoffs a little, "Why would I ever want to do something like that?" she questions him, he looks at her all amusement, gone. "You say that now, but you will." he states and she saw that he was very serious.

"I did. Problem is, I'm immortal." he states and she shifts in her spot, "You? Went through this, like me?" she asks him. "Oh yes I did. For 52 years, 4 months and 9 days." he states and she gulps a little. Then he turns away from her "I was tormented. In my dreams and every waking moment it was this never ending torture. Serena once told me that she watch helplessly as I was in pain. Almost destroyed her." he states, Samathea shot her gaze to the ground then back at Klaus as he turns back to her, "It's the only period of my life when I actually felt time." he states and she steps closer to him, "So you knew something like this was going to happen if Conner died? That's the only reason why you got involved?" she asks him.

She thinks to herself then realization dawns on her, "Did Stefan and Elena know about this too?" she asks him, he smirks at her a little, "All they knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive." he states and Samathea felt even more betrayal, then Klaus walks up to her. "You should of listen to him when he said he had it covered, love." he tells her and she glares at him. "Conner came after my family, he threaten and shot my sister, was I suppose to stand by and let him get away with it?" she snaps right back at him and he smirks at her attitude. Then she crosses her arms, "What else does Stefan and Elena know?" she questions him.

He smirks at her, "Well that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" he states and walks to the door. "Wait! How? How did you make all the hallucination stop?" she asks him. He stops and turns to her. "I didn't. Eventually it just stop." he tells her, she gasp in horror and looks back at him, "So that's it? You're going to keep me, lock in here until it, magically stops?" she questions him as she was panicking. Klaus looks away from her as he was seeing Serena in her place. Then looks back at her, "The hallucinations intend to appear in strange forms." he informs her then knocks on the door. It opens as he steps out of the way. "What do you mean?" she asks him, but he smirks at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he tells her then he walks out, "What do you mean strange forms?" she asks again, walking after him, but the door was closed in her face. She pants and bangs on the door. "Klaus! What do you mean strange forms?" she calls out, no answers. Then cries out in frustration and bangs her fists onto the door again, "KLAUS!"

~8~8~8~

Stefan paces outside in the road as he was on the phone with Caroline, "He's got Samathea. I need Tyler to get the other Hybrids away, so I can get her out." he informs her. Caroline pauses as she didn't like the plan "I know I'm probably possibly asking a lot." Stefan states, but Caroline sighs. "Actually, you're not." she informs him and he was taken back by that statement.

The Salvatore vampire was standing in the living room with Caroline and Tyler, "Haley is the one that help me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do, how to help." Tyler informs him as Stefan just listen to him. "When she showed you here, I'd thought it was just coincidence, but it turns out, she's been helping one of them. Her friend Chris." Tyler informs him and Stefan arch his eyebrow at him. "And she came to help us get the rest of them out from under Klaus." Tyler said and turns his attention to Caroline as she smiles a little.

Then they both look back at Stefan. "So are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?" Stefan asks him and Caroline smiles. "That's exactly what he's telling you."

~8~8~8~

Chris walks back into the room with a duffel bag of clothing for Samathea as she sat in the chair, trying to ignore Conner. "Clothes, toothbrush." he said and places them on the bed and looks at her. "Klaus said you're going to be here until he figures out where to put you." he tells her, she looks at him and nods, then heard Conner again. "For the love of… go away, Conner." she mutters, Chris sees her distress and he walks out of the room and Conner looks down at her as they were now alone.

He smirks at her, "I can't." he reminds her. She glares up at him, "I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you become." he said, stepping closer to her. She sighs and looks away from him "So tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?" he asks her, she shot him a glare then looks away from him. "Soul wreaking, I felt nothing, but the horrible tasted of your blood." she answers with tears in her eyes. "You're lying." he states and she looks up at him, "What?" she questions him. "You're lying." he said again, "I'm not lying." she protested. "Yes you are. Tell the truth." he said to her.

She growls and sat up, "I am telling the truth." she snaps, "You're lying." he said again, she slams her hands down and shot to her feet, "Fine! I loved it, I enjoyed it." she admits to herself. "I enjoyed draining the life from you, seeing the light leave your eyes, but you deserved it!" she snaps at him, "Really Samathea? I'm dead because of you. Did you know I had a family?" he asks her and she was taken back. "A brother? Parents?" he asks her and she steps back and swallows down her regret then looks right back at him, "You should of thought about them before you threaten mine. But I am sorry." she reminds him and he scoffs at her. "Are you sorry about your parents?" he asks her and her eyes widen as dinner plates. "It was your fault they died." he said and she shakes. "Shut up." she mutters, stepping back.

"They ran off Wickery bridge with you and your sister in the car, but they weren't suppose to be there, were they?" he questions as he hits a very old wound. Tears well up in Samathea's eyes as shook her head, "Stop it." she whimpers. "They died because of you and your sister." he reminds her, she looks away from him as she knew, deep down in her soul, he was right. "And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last. Miserable. Breath." he whispers into her ear. But she shook her head, "I am not going to let you do this to me, you're not real." she snaps, stepping away and turns to him. Conner just laughs at her. "Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, now look at what you've become. You're a monster and you deserved to die." he tells her, but she shook her head. "I'm in control, I can protect my family, my friends from people like you." she defends herself. "Yeah, but Damon doesn't think so, does he?" he questions her as he keep pressing the right buttons. "He rejected you, didn't he? Because of your new self. He preferred your old self, the Sorceress Samathea, not the vampire Samathea." he taunts her.

Samathea shook her head, turning away and covers her ears, "You're not in control and you can't get the man you want. First it was your childhood crush, he chooses your sister over you." he taunts as she shakes her head, "Then she dumps her and he went for Caroline, then Damon comes into town and was hook right to you because of your resemblance to his beloved Mary Ann Pierce. Face it, Samathea. You're never going to the first or second choose, you'll always be that girl on the sidelines, wishing she can have what she doesn't deserve." he went on mercilessly at her, but she kept her ears covered and refused to listen to him.

He notices this, "You don't want to listen to me? Fine." he said and was quiet, Samathea opens her eyes and turns back and growls, "Then how about you and I have a little chat?" Katherine said and the veins pulse around Samathea's eyes. "Katherine." she growls, pulling her hands away and clutch her fist. "Did you miss me?"

~8~8~8~

Back at the School, everyone was gathered at the platform as Professor Sham was giving them a history lesson. "You're looking at what people believed to be the first tombstone. This item was donated to Witmore collage last month." he informs then, placing his hand in his pockets.

Then it dawns on April, "Now I remember how I know him. Through my dad." she whispers to Matt and Elena and the two looked at her. The two exchange looks "That guy knew your dad?" Matt asks her, April nods at him. "Yeah, he taught a theology MR at Witmore last year." she informs him. "…which belong to a very powerful witch. So power in fact, that Silas, that was his name. Created a spell that would grant him, immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with a helpful lady witch that loved him named Ketisa. But sadly for Ketisa, Silas wanted to give his immortality to another woman, who surprisingly had a twin sister, identical twin sister." Sham said as Damon and Bonnie joins the gang. "So Ketisa kill the woman and her identical twin sister and buried Silas alive, he then became a powerless immortal hidden alone, but the twin sister of Silas's secret lover was no originally twin. She was in fact, a sorceress. And she called upon the elements to make Ketisa suffer for her misdeed." he states and looks at the rock as Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, and Jeremy exchange looks, "This might even be the origin story of Hell half no fury of a woman's scorn." he states with a smirk.

Then Damon leans close to Bonnie, "You got this?" he asks her. She looks at him, "Yeah, I'll bring him to you." she informs him. "But it's said that Silas and the sorceress want to raise again, regain their power, reek havoc on the world." he states, getting Damon's attention for a moment, but then the Salvatore vampire left. "Maybe we should be afraid." he states. Matt shot a look at Elena and Jeremy as Bonnie's attention was grabbed, then Sham steps forward, "Or maybe this is a butch f crap and this is an old rock." he jokes and the people laugh a little. "Alright listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit, I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." he tells them and the people gt up and scattered. Then he walks up to Bonnie "Hey. You made it." he said as she smiles at him, "Nice cautionary detail, it seem that Silas may seem like a badass." she jokes.

"Nothing compares to Silas or the sorceress twin." he warns her. Bonnie hums as she nods at him.

~8~8~8~

Katherine pace in the room, bored out of her mind as Samathea sat in the chair and looks away from Katherine, "Don't you ever stop crying?" Katherine questions her, Samathea sniffles and looks away, "Poor Samathea Gilbert. Always the victim." Katherine whines as she passes Samathea then stops in front of her then turns to her, "Now you're a killer. What does Stefan and Elena think if the new you?" she asks her.

Samathea glares at her. "Shut up." she hisses at her, "The girl that Stefan cared for and Elena loved is gone, you know." she states and Samathea glares at her. "You're like me now. Maybe worse." Katherine taunts. "He attack my family, I reacted. It happens." she tries to explain herself.

Katherine smirks to herself, "That's right. You reacted, you're a vampire now and you'll kill again and it will change you." she taunts then leans in close, Samathea stiffens as he looks away from Katherine, feeling her rage build up quickly. "And it will keep changing you until you're just like me." she taunts then Samathea glares right at her. "I am nothing like you." she growls standing up as Katherine stood straight up. "No you're not, but Anne was just like you before you even existed." Katherine states, "Damon still loved her, despite her being a vampire." Samathea injects but Katherine chuckles. "Oh no, he didn't see her for her real colors. But I know if he did, he would of hated her." she whispers. Samathea then felt her heart tug in more pain.

Then Katherine smirks, "And he'll hate you now, along with Stefan and Elena." she states, a tear slides down Samathea's face as her rage was ready to take over. "But at least you still have Conner to keep you company." she taunts and she snaps "SHUT UP!" Samathea cries out eyes pulsing and fangs appeared. She vamps right at him, but falls flat on the bed. She then pulls herself up panting and found herself alone in the room. She slides down against the foot of the bed, the veins around her eyes vanished and her fangs retracted. She grips her head and cries, - _Katherine was right. They'll all hate me now. I'm all alone._ \- she cries and buries her head into her knees and wraps her arms around her legs and cries.

~8~8~8~

Damon turns on the lamp in the history classroom, looks around and sat down into the teacher chair, looking around then down at the drawl, opens it and found a bottle of bourbon. He smirks and took it out, looking down at it then back at the classroom. Then places his feet on the desk and sighs "Missing all the adventure, pal." he to the air, as he was preferring to Ric, is pass and dead friend.

He raise the bottle and took a sip, then the door opens and in steps Bonnie and Sham, Damon looks at them and set the bottle down. "Sham, this is my friend, Damon. He's kind an expert on, this stuff too." she informs him as Damon smirks at them. "I audited your class, very enlightening." Damon states. Sham places his hands in his pockets. "That's right, I remember you and Samathea, Elena's twin sister." Sham states, Damon just smirks. "What's your specialty?" he asks him, Damon thinks about the right words to say. "The origins of the species." he answers him. "Oh, I think Darwin would argue with you for that distinction." Sham informs him with a smirk. But Damon looks at him, "Not that species." Damon clarifies.

Then it dawns on Sham, "You're into the monster stuff." he states and shot a look at Bonnie, "Alright, awesome." he states and Damon then digs into his back pocket. "I was kinda that you mind have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." he asks and held out a folded paper to him. Sham and Bonnie walks over to him, Sham took the paper and unfolds as Bonnie stood next to Damon and Sham looks at the picture in shock. "This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?" he asks them and Damon shrugs, "Came to me in a dream." he answers, but of course a lie. "Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?" Damon asks him. And Sham stiffens a little, "Why, you got a dead hunter in the back of your car?" he asks him, Bonnie and Damon exchange looks. "Metaphorically speaking." Damon answers and they both look back at Sham.

Sham pauses for a moment and sighs, "The legend says, that of a hunter is killed by that which it hunts then that person will be curse to walk the earth in torment until…" he pauses again. "Until…" Bonnie asks and he looks at him. "Until a new hunter is awaken and their legacy pass on." he answers and Damon nods at him, knowing who fits that bill. "They're called Potentials." Sham informs them as he saw Damon pull out his phone. "Listen, I have a butch of research on it, why do I go grab it for you." he offers and Bonnie nods at him, "That would be great. Thanks." Damon said as Sham gave back the drawing then he walks out of the room and Bonnie turns to Damon. "How are we suppose to find a potential hunter?" she asks him. "Yeah, about that…" he states, pulling his feet down and then calls up the right person. "Little Gilbert, your services are needed." Damon states and Bonnie looks at him, a little confused.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces back and forth as she tries to block out the voices, "You were such a good girl when you were human." Katherine said as she sat on the bed, Samathea scowls at her, but kept pacing. "Always putting others needs before your own, sacrificing yourself for your friends. But were they always the ones getting hurt?" he asks and then makes a fake gasp of surprise. "Oh no wait, it wasn't for you, was it?" she mocks as Samathea rubs her shoulder, "It was all for Elena, your sister that all your friend put on a pedestal." she states. "Shut up." Samathea whimpers as she stops pacing. "Bonnie lost her grams because of you and Elena, Matt lost his sister because you killed her for Elena, her mom was almost turn into a vampire because of Elena and you." she states.

Samathea's heart was breaking even more, "She probably secretly hates the both of you. Did you ever think of that?" she asks her and Samathea looks down, making Katherine smile even more, "Oh you have, haven't you? Well, she'll probably be relived if you were gone." she states, but Samathea shook her head, "No shut up, I won't kill myself because you're taunting into it." she snaps at her, remaining strong. Katherine groans "And why not, both you and Elena's very existence brings to people nothing but pain, but maybe it was worth, it you were worth it, but you're nothing now." she went on, but Samathea shook her head, closes her eyes and cover her ears, "You're a monster Samathea and you deserve to die." she said to her. "Go away!" Samathea shouts, throwing her arms down and collapse into the chair as she was now breaking all the truths Katherine and Conner thrown at her.

~8~8~8~

Outside her room, Chris walks up to the door that was guarded "Klaus said you two have to go with Tyler." he informs them. "Why?" one asks him, "Something about his girl Caroline. I'll take over from here." he informs them, the two other hybrids look at each other and left the door.

Chris watches them leave and looks down the hall and saw Stefan walk up to him, then handed him the key to the room and walks off out the hall, then Stefan walks up to the door.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the ground, rocking herself back and forth as she covers her ears, digging her nails into her scalp. But then heard the door being unlocked, she pulls her hands away and looks at the door seeing something had come in. Stefan leans in and saw Samathea on the floor.

She gasp in fright and then crawls away from him, "Sam, hey." he said to her softly, trying not to scare her. "No, no. no." she whimpers seeing Conner slowly walk into the room with his hand held up. She shook her head and stumbles to her feet. "Hey, it's me." Stefan tries to assure her, "No, stay away from me." she threatens him, holding her hand out. "Let me help you." he asks her, but she quickly looks around the room, trying to find something to defend herself with, then took a metal bar and vamps right at him, but Stefan grips her wrist and stops the attack. "Samathea stop." Conner tells her, but she snarls right at him.

Then shoves him away, then vamps right at him and stakes him through the stomach, Stefan groans in pain and she vamps right out of the room and was gone. Stefan held his stomach and slides down the wall.

~8~8~8~

"How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?" Bonnie questions Damon as he informed her of the next hunter. "The witch that looses her powers gets left out of the important conversations." Damon answers and she glares at him as he was being a dick, again. Then Jeremy and Elena ran into the room, "Is everything okay?" Jeremy asks, "Is is about Sammy?" Elena asks and stood next to the two. "We figured out how to help her." Bonnie informs them and they looks at her. "You need to kill a vampire." Bonnie informs Jeremy, "What?" Elena asks her as Jeremy was all for it. "Well, great. Give a stake, I'll kill Damon right now." Jeremy states and Elena smirks a little.

"Easy Van Hellsing. We'll get you one. Don't worry" Damon assures him, not wanting to die just yet. Then Damon's phone rings, "Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into." Bonnie informs him and handed Elena the files, she takes them and the two Gilberts open them and read through the context as Damon answers his phone. "You can rest easy brother, we figured out how to solve our little Samathea problem." Damon assures him. Stefan grunts on the other line as he pulled out the pipe, " _Yeah well, we have a bigger one. I lost her._ " Stefan informs him.

Damon stiffens in his spot. "What? Again?" he asks, " _She's in bad shape. I tried to help her but she attack me._ " he tells her and Damon shifts in his spot, worrying for Samathea. " _Listen, you go find her. Alright, talk her down, she'll listen to you._ " Stefan said as he pants, " _Just tell me what I need to do to end this._ " Stefan asks as he just pants, ready to put Conner down, for good.

~8~8~8~

Samathea marches down the road, remembering everything. The car accident and her drowning. _"I was ready to die. I was suppose to die."_ she once cries. "You're a monster." Conner said and she snaps her eyes at him, remember April as she almost killed her, "You'll kill again." Katherine said and Samathea snaps her eyes over at her, remembering Conner as she killed him.

" _I can't be a vampire."_ she cried once, she closes her eyes and shook her head, "Are you ready to die yet? It's your only way out of this." Conner tells her, but she ignores him and holds her arms. "You can't take back what you did, it can never be undone." Katherine reminds her as tears formed in Samathea's eyes. "You're a monster, you deserve to die." she went on, Samathea whimpers and she closes her eyes and covers her ears. "No more. No more." she cries.

They both smirk at her, then she snaps at them. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouts and turns to them, but they were gone, she pants then looks around and found herself on wickery bridge. Calming herself down and finally came to a decision and walks over to the rail of the bridge and looks down at the river. She growls at her hated everything about herself, she wanted to scream. "It's okay, sweetie." a new voice said to her and she looks beside her and saw the one person she need most. Miranda smiles at her, "Mama?" Samathea asks her and she smiles brighter.

Without thinking Samathea steps to her and wraps her arms around her and buries her face into Miranda's shoulder. She wraps her arms around her and pets the back of Samathea's head, "I know what you're going through." she tells her. Samathea pulls back and looks at her as Miranda cups her cheek and smiles a little. "This bridge is where your life should of ended." she states as he looks down at the water and Samathea looks down as well. "Not just once, but twice." she states, Samathea cries as the tears flowed freely down her face. "I'm so sorry, mama." she cries and Miranda rubs her back. "You were ready to die, remember?" she asks her, but Samathea sniffles and looks at her.

"I'm so lost, mama. I don't know what to do anymore." she whimpers, but Miranda shook her head, "Yes you do, honey. You know exactly what to do." she states and Samathea looks down at her hand and raised it up, looking at her daylight ring. Miranda smiles at her, "You were always smart to figure almost anything out." she states, a tear drops onto the ring and she sniffles. "The sun will come up and this will all be over." she states and Samathea looks at her. "It's the right thing to do, Sammy, you know it is." Miranda states and Samathea bits her lip as she was hesitate to agree. "Admit it." Miranda tells her, then a tear slides down her face, she nods her head and she grips the ring. "Because I'm a monster." she mutters, slipping the ring right off and laid it in her hand then walks over to the ledge and held her hand over the river. "And I deserve to die." she admits to herself and with a tilt of her hand the ring slides off her hand and drops into the river and sinks to the bottom and she waited.

~8~8~8~

Hours slip by as she watches the horizon, the sun slowly coming up and she pants then shook her head, "But what about Elena and Jeremy? I just leave them." Samathea states as she steps back. "Jeremy and Elena are better off without you. Don you see that?" Miranda tells her and Samathea turns to her, "But mama, they won't have anyone." she cries, but she smiles at her. "They'll have each other, Elena will take care of Jeremy and you'll be a ghost that will help them, not a monster who hurts them." she tells them.

Tears slide down her cheeks as she bites the inside of her cheek, then nods at her, "You… you're right. You're always right." she whimpers as she broken down. "I'm so sorry… I tried to be good. Mummy, I tried so hard. I'm so sorry for disappointing you." she cries. But Miranda shook her head. "No, my sweet little Sammy." she said and cups Samathea's cheek and she leans into her touch, "You are everything I wanted you to be. You were good, kind, caring, and loving." she states and Samathea opens her eyes and looks at her, "But you died. And you were suppose to stay dead." she tells her and Samathea nods at her.

But then Damon steps out, "Sam." he calls out, she turns to him and was surprise that he was even here, "Damon?" she asks, but then turns back and saw that Miranda was gone. "Mummy." she whimpers, missing her already. But then inhales and wipes away her tears and turns back to Damon, "Uh… how did you find me?" she asks him as she was tired. He steps closer to her. "I didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third times a charm." he jokes, hoping for her usual sharky comebacks, but she just stood there, exhausted. "You were right, Damon. Vampires kill people." she states, shaking her head then looks out at the horizon. "And Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself." she mutters, making Damon step closer to her, "Look at you, being all 'glass is half empty.' lets just go talk about this before you do something stupid." Damon tells her, but she didn't listen. "The sun will be up soon." Conner said and Samathea slowly turns her head and looks at him. "It's almost over." he states and she nods at him "Yes Conner." she mutters and Damon looks at her in confusion. Then she turns her head back at the horizon, "It's almost over." she mutters, seeing the light of the sun peek out.

Damon then looks down at her hand and saw that it was bare. "Where's your ring?" he asks her, but she didn't answer. "Where's your ring Samathea?" Damon asks her again. But she kept her eyes on the horizon and she then steps up to the side and was closer to the ledge then ever. "Its almost over sweetheart." Miranda said to her, Samathea turns her head to the other side and looks at her mother. "I'm scared, Mummy." she whispers and Miranda nods at her, "I know, but it will a be over soon." she tells her, Samathea nod at her and turns back to the horizon.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy raised the axe and was ready to kill Chris, but as he brought it down, it vanishes from sight. "You know." Serena calls out and they looks at her, "It's kinda sad how axes are no longer a primary weapon, all it's ever used for it chopping wood and saving lives, so sad." she states and Klaus glares at her. "Why are you interrupting?" he questions her and she looks at him, "I don't want you to kill him, he's too cute to die." she answers and Chris exhales with relief. "I get to deiced that." he Klaus argues with her and she place the axe onto her shoulder, "But Klaus, I brought a present." she informs him and he looks at her in confusion.

She just smiles, "Bring him in Eric." she calls out and walks over to Chris and pulls him back to his feet. Eric walks into the room and drag a vicious and chained vampire after him. "Everyone, I like you to meet Andrew Damnous or what London calls him, Jack the bloody fucking ripper. I heard that Conner needed to kill more vampires to complete the tattoo and I thought, maybe Eric and I could help out and so we look all over the world and I stumble about Jack here as he was feeding off some girl and whatnot and he tired to make me his next target, but he didn't know I was a sorceress and so I knock him out, Eric chained him up and brought him back." she states as she walks around the room with the axe on her shoulders.

Eric smirks a little, "And then I heard Sammy, my doppelganger, had killed Conner and was cursed. I'm pissed about that and then knew that little Jeremy here was the next hunter and so I'd thought to bring him here and let Jeremy take up his role as hunter, so…" she states and offers the axe to him, "Have at it, hunter." Serena tells him. He looks at Andrew as he was sneering at him, he took the axe, walks up to him and chops his head right off without a moment of hesitation. Jack drops to the ground, dead and he saw his hunter's mark grows. Chris grips his throat a little and gulps. Serena just claps and Jeremy looks at her, "Congratulations, you just saved all the women of London and become a hunter."

~8~8~8~

Samathea opens her eyes as she felt lighter of a sudden, then looks around "Wha…" she mutters and steps down from the ledge and back onto the road, "Sam?" Damon calls out and she turns to him, "Conner… he's… he's gone." she mutters. Damon exhales with relief.

Samathea just pants as she felt safe again, "It's okay." he assures her, she looks at him and nods, but then she hiss in pain, "Ah…" she gasp and looks down at her hand. Damon looks as well as he saw that she was starting to burn, then looks over at the sun and back at her. She pants and looks at him "Damon." she mutters then gasp in pain "Ah!" she shouts gripping her cheeks in pain, but Damon vamps right at her, wrapping his arms around her and vamps them right off the bridge and they crash into the river below.

~8~8~8~

Samathea rest peacefully in bed, sleeping like a baby, Elena looks down at her and smiles, brushing back a strain of Samathea's hair. The young Gilbert twin groans a little then flutters her eyes open and looks up at her sister, "Elena." she mutters and Elena smiles down at her, "There she is, there's my other half." she smiles, Samathea smiles a little too and she groans as she sat up. Elena helps her do so and she sat up.

Then looks down at the window as the sun was out, then down at her hand as her daylight ring was back on her middle finger, "How…?" she mutters, "Fished it out of the river for ya." he tells her Damon said and she looks over at him as he was looking over his shoulder right at her. "Little tip; vampires hate to swim." he tells her, Elena smiles a little as she brush back some of Samathea's hair. Samathea sighs and brush back some of her bangs, "How are you feeling?" Elena asks and Samathea looks at her.

"Better. A lot better, no more hallucinations." she answers and Damon turns to her, then she drops her hand and looks at Elena, "It was horrible, Conner said a lot of horrible thing and I believed them, then Katherine appeared and said more horrible thing." she states and Elena grips her hand, "You know that none of it was true." she tells her, Samathea sighs and nods at her, "I know, but I remember every word, it as if I was in a never ending nightmare." she states. then realization dawns on her and she looks over at Damon, "You saved me." she states, Damon shrugs a little. "Thank you." she said, he just smirks. "Well, you know what they say about teenage soup side." he states then stood up, and sat on the bed with them. "Don't do it." he tells her and she smirks a little. "Don't worry, the next time a cursed vampire hunter comes to town, I'm staying far away from that crap." she answers him.

Elena giggles, "There's the sister I know and love." she states, Samathea looks at her and smiles a little. "I'll leave you two alone." she states then stood up. "See ya in a bit." Samathea calls out, Elena nods at her and closes the door behind her. She then sighs and ran her hands over her hair, "I can't believed I actually did something like this." she mutters, Damon place his hand on her covered leg and he looks at her, "You weren't yourself." he reminds her. "Yeah, but if you hadn't shoved me into the river." she states and grips his hand, he looks down at their hands and back at her as she smiles a little at him. "I wouldn't even be here." she tells him, he nods and then sighs. Gripping her hand gently in his. "I'm about to take a very high and annoying road and tell you something." he states and pulls his hand from hers and places it on her arm.

She nods, "I know that Stefan and Elena have been lying to me about something, if that's what you're going to tell me." she states and he looks at her. He sighs and nods. "Yeah they have, but this… rough patch that you and Stefan have been going through, it's not what you think." he states and she tilts her head a little at him. "Everything that they have been doing, they've been doing for you. To help you and after he kills him for telling you this, I want you to threw my ashes off at Wickery bridge, ok?" he asks and she chuckles a little. "Maybe I'll keep them hidden in a jar something and decline you such pleasure." she jokes. Damon narrows his eyes a little at her, "Oh don't you dare." he playfully threatens and she laughs a little.

Damon pauses for a moment and he inhales, "There maybe a way out of this for you Sam." he states and she looks at him, taken back. "What?" she asks, "There may be a cure." he answers her and her eyes light up as she gasp softly.

~8~8~8~

Elena steps outside and saw that Stefan was leaning against the pillar, he then looks at her as she looks at him. "Hey." he calls out, "Hey." she said as well and closes the door behind her. "Samathea says that she sorry that she stab you." she states and he nods, "She would of come down here to say it, but I think she's still feeling guilty about it. "Nah, it's alright. I probably deserved it anyway." he states, Elena smiles a little with a nod.

He nods, "So Damon, informed me that he clued Sam in." he states and she nods at him, "Yeah, he did and she still processing the new information. You didn't kill him, did you?" she asks him, but he shook his head, "Nay, screw Klaus and his secrets." he answers then walks to the steps and sat down. "We all want the same thing, except, we all have to work together for it." he states as Elena walks over and sat down next to him. Then leans her head against his arm. "Stefan, why did you send Damon to go look for Sammy instead of you?" she asks him and he looks at her. "You know why." he answers her.

She looks at him and sighs, "I know, but I want to hear you say it." she states and he nods. "Because they're in love with each other. And he can get through to her in other ways that you and I can't." he answers and she nods. "She'll listen to him, she trusts him and when she can't trust us." he states, "Stefan." she starts, "Come on Elena, after everything that's happened to her, all the lying, the sneaking behind her back. I can't blame her." he states and Elena shut up. Then sighs a little at that. "I know we've betrayed her by lying, but I did it with reason." Elena states as she raise her head and he looks at her, "I don't want her to become something she'll grow to afraid of. I know you've been strong her Sam. Fighting for her, that girl that we both grow to love and treasure, the girl that died on the bridge and I love you so much for wanting to find this cure. Believe me, I want to find it too." she states.

Stefan then looks at her, "I want the girl before the vampire, because the girl that she's becoming, I'm afraid for her Stefan and I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her, because I know we're her only link to her humanity and if something happened to us…" she pauses and Stefan wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I don't want her to turn it off." she whimpers, then Stefan pulls her in and press his lips to her forehead and laid her head against his shoulder as he laid his head against hers. "I know." he mutters. From above them Samathea listened to their conversation and understood why Elena was afraid.

She then walks over to her mirror and look into the reflection, - _If either Elena or Jeremy died, or if both died. I would turn off my humanity._ \- she mutters to herself then turns away from the mirror and laid down onto the bed. - _I can't let anything happen to them, they're all I have left._ \- Samathea mutters and then closed her eyes as she needed a very long rest.

~8~8~8~

But later that night, Samathea toss and turn as images kept flashing in her head. She rolls onto her back, opening her eyes for a moment as they glowed neon blue, making the jar of color pencils fall over and they spill onto the ground. Samathea then toss her head to the side again as a marking glowed on the back of her neck.

Images of two people in her life that were important to her, but their faces were blurred to her, but she felt like she knew them then a network of tunnels appeared as she was running through them. She stops as she saw a statue of a man as he was holding something in his hand. She went to take a closer look, but one of the statue's hand shot out and she reacted and moves out, just in time.

She turns and saw that she was in a forest and, she ran through the woods, panting as she was following a path then stops as she came to a cave, a very dark cave. But then turns and jumps as dark hooded figure was standing right in front of her. "Come." she whispers Samathea tilts her head a little at her, "Come." she whispers again. "Come?" she said again, but then Samathea fell into the darkness.

Samathea jumps awake with a gasp and found herself back into her room, she exhales but then looks down at her bed and saw that pictures that she had no idea that she drew of her strange dreams. Then looks down at her hand and saw that they were smug with all the colors and pencils were dull.

She pants and then ran to her bathroom and jumps back at she saw the message on the call, that she left herself, the same word that the woman in her dream said:

"Come."


	7. My Brother's Keeper

_Chapter 7: My Brother's Keeper_

Samathea walks into her bathroom as she had herself cleaned off and the pictures were hidden away in her mattress. She then brush her hair and then her phone rings. She vamps over and answer it. "Hello?" she answers, " _Hey Sam._ " Elena answers. "Hey sis, you at the Lockwood manor yet?" Samathea asks as she places the phone on speaker, sets it down and vamps around her room and got dress, " _Yeah, I'm just about to, are you okay. You know, after the whole curse thing?_ " Elena asks her. Samathea pauses for a second. " _Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine, Totally fine._ " Samathea answers as she pulls on her boots.

" _Okay, what's wrong?_ " Elena asks her, Samathea stops as she was going to grab her satchel. "Nothing. Why?" she asks her, " _You said fine three times and you never used the word totally ever and you only use that word when something's on your mind._ " she informs her, Samathea sighs as she forgot that Elena know all her calls, "Sorry. I just…" she states and sat down on the bed. "I had a really weird dream last night." she answers, " _How weird?_ " Elena asks and Samathea ran her hand over her hair. "Not over the phone, I'll show you when I get to the manor. Okay?" Samathea said to her, " _Okay, I'll be helping Caroline with the flowers._ " Elena informs her and Samathea smiles a little at her, "I know, see ya soon, love ya sis." Samathea said and picks up her phone. " _Love ya too sis._ " Elena said and hung up as Samathea hung yo as well.

She then sighs and looks down at her matters and pulls out the papers and places them into her satchel. She then pulls her hair up into a ponytail and walks out of her room.

~8~8~8~

Elena walks into the backyard where Caroline got off the phone with Stefan as he informs her of what happened. "Hey Caroline." she said, walking up to her and Caroline smirks at her. "Hey Elena, how's Sammy?" she asks as they started to arrange the flowers. "She's better, that's for sure. Still her old self, but I'm still worried about her." Elena said, placing the flower into the jar and Caroline. "Well, don't worry Elena, Samathea will be cured and back to flinging bad guys all over the place." Caroline jokes and the two laughed a little, "Yeah, that sounds like something Samathea would do." Elena nods as she agrees with her. "Hey." Samathea calls out and the two look at her, "Hey Sammy." they both said to her as she walks over to them. "So what was this thing that you wanted me to see?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks around then reaches into her satchel and pulls out the pictures.

The two look at them as they were creep out, "Um… okay." Caroline said as she looks at them. "Last night I had a dream, a really weird dream. There was a network of tunnel and I'm running through them, trying to get somewhere, but then I found a statue of some sorts and it was holding something." she states as she shows them the statue picture and the two looked at it, "I went to take it, but and get this, the statue moved." she states and they both look at her, "What?" Elena asks and Caroline leans in closer. "And then I'm in the middle of the wood and running down a path until I came to cave and it felt so real, like of I was actually there. And then this hooded woman came out of nowhere and to me to come." she informs them and the two exchange looks.

"Come? Come where?" Elena asks her, Samathea shrugs. "I don't know, but I haven't even gotten to the scary part yet." she states. "When I woke up, I was covered in smug colors, pencils all over the place and these… drawings that I didn't even know I drew until I woke up. And when I went to clean all it off, I found a message from the woman in my handwriting and guess what it said." she states "Come." the two answer her and she nods at them. "Should we talk to Serena about this?" Elena asks and Samathea shook her head. "I don't think so, this hasn't happened to her before, but why is it happening to me?" she questions and Caroline shrugs.

Samathea sighs and buries her face into her hands, "I'm sorry, I'm really stress." she groans and place lays her head on the table, "Have you told Damon yet?" Caroline asks her, but Samathea raise her head, "No, I haven't because… we're… going to remain to remain friends right now." she tells him and the two look at her in surprise. "What?" they both ask her and she shrugs at them. "But I'd thought once you were in control, he would, I don't know, get with you." Caroline asks her and Samathea sighs.

"So did I, but he flat out rejected me and said we can't be together." she states and Elena rubs her back. "Sorry." she mutters. "I hate to say it, but Conner was right. I've been fooling myself into thinking I can ever be loved." she sighs, but then Elena smacks her upside the side and the two look at her in surprise. "No. that is not allowed." she orders and they were still shock at her. "Sam, you are the most caring, loving girl I have ever had the chance to know and love as my sister and don't you dare take Conner word against that." she tells her and Caroline smiles at her. Samathea nods, "You're right, if I can't be happy with Damon, I can try again with someone else." she states.

The two cheer for her and pat her shoulders, "Atta girl Sammy." Elena said and Caroline laughs, seeing the twin sisterly bond between the two. But then professor Shane walks out and notices them. "Excuse me!" he calls out and they look at him, "I'm a little lost, I'm here to interview consistence." he states then looks at Elena and Samathea, "Oh wow, you two definitely look alike." he states and the two giggle at the same time and nodded at him in sync, "We get that a lot." they both said and he laugh a little. "Um, Caroline, this is Professor Shane." Samathea introduce and Shane nods at her, "Yep that's me, professor by day… hazer judge by other day." he jokes. Caroline smiles a little at him, "Despite being highly unqualified and apparently awarding a scholarship." he states.

"Inside by the parlor." Caroline answers as Samathea points in the direction of where to go, "That way?" he asks and Elena nods, "Alright, then I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." he tells them and walks off. Then they turn back to each other. "Is it just me or did he come of as…" Samathea stops as she tries to find the right world. "Creepy?" Caroline asks her and she nods at her. Then Samathea leans onto the table "He's the one that told Damon how o break the hunter's curse." she states, "And he's also the one that has Bonnie so obsess with practicing magic that she bailed on paginate prep." Caroline throws in, "And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" Elena questions as the two look at her and raise their eyebrows a little. "A jack of all trades or kinda creepy." she asks them and they look back to where Shame walks off.

~8~8~8~

Matt and Jeremy unloaded the back of Matt's truck, "So Elena making me be her date, since Stefan busy today." Matt states as he places the box on the talley. Jeremy looks down at him. "Do you think I have to do that weird dance thing?" he asks him and Jeremy chuckles a little.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that for the consistences." Jeremy assures him as he places a box on the cart. "I heard you're April's escort? How that happen?" Matt asks him, "Well, she needed a date and apparently you were taken." Jeremy answers him and Matt chuckles a little then tried to pick up a keg, but it was very heavily. he exhales lets go of it. "Okay. Lets just take these in and we'll come back for them later." Matt states.

But an idea pops into Jeremy head, "You want to see something cool?" he asks him, then grips both of the kegs and lifts them up very easily. Matt looks at him, bit in shock as Jeremy jumps down and places them onto the ground. "How did you just do that?" Matt asks him, Jeremy looks at him as he was smiling a little bit and shrugs. "Ever since I was awaken as a hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time." he answers him, but Matt crosses his arms in concern, "Jer, I think you need to talk to something about this." he advise him with concern "I mean, look at what happened to Conner and a bi-product of this energy is that you're going to want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one." he reminds him.

Jeremy just looks at him, "Hey, I won't never hurt Sammy." Jeremy assure him, but Matt was skeptical, "I'll be fine, then rolls the cart away. Matt watches him as he was still worried about him.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks along the estate and then up to Caroline after she sent away the girls, "Oh, demanding, in-control kinda girl. No wonder I'm so fond of you." she states, Caroline looks at her and smirk. "Hey Serena." he calls out and looks over at the clipboard. "Hey, so how are things going with last year's Miss Mystic Falls queen?" she asks her, Caroline scoffs. "Dreadful, half the people here don't know what they're doing and that's why I'm here, making sure everything goes according to plan." she answers her and Serena smirks.

"I figured as much, but I'm can we hang out tomorrow?" she asks her and Caroline looks at her, "I'm bored and got no female friends to talk to, other than Samathea, who's busy at the moment." Serena asks her, Caroline looks at her and smiles, sure why not." she answers and Serena smiles at her, "Great so what time should we met up?" she asks her, "Somewhere around two pm, here. Wear something nice." she answers her, "Okay, I'll steal something out of Klaus's closet or something." Serena states as she brush back her hair and Caroline giggles then walks off, "Oh and about Samathea, have the dreams set in yet?" she asks her and Caroline stops and looks at her. "How did you know about them?" she asks and Serena crosses her arms and walks up to her, "Because I went through them once myself, but with her it's going to be different." she states and Caroline fold her arms in front of her.

Serena sees that she was going to listen and nods, "If she was still a sorceress, they would come to her in clear understanding, but now she is a vampire. It going to come in jumble and confusion, an old sorceress is going to try and communicate with her in anyway possible." she informs her. But Caroline was confused, "Wait, but she's a vampire now." she states, "When she's fully away, but not her sub-conscious." Serena states and Caroline started to do the math, "So wait, you're telling me that when Samathea is awake, is full vampire." she states and Serena nods at her. "But when she's asleep or unconscious… she becomes a sorceress again?" she asks her, "That's exactly what I'm saying." Serena states then looks around and leans closer to her. Caroline did the same, then Serena whispers "Because someone doesn't like that fact that one of their sorceresses was turn into a vampire."

~8~8~8~

Night came and everyone was in their homes asleep. Jeremy walks into Samathea's room as she was struggling to take off her necklace, he smirks at her. "Need a hand?" he asks her, she nods "Yes please, the lock is tangle in my hair and I can't get a good look at it." she asks him.

He walks up to her and she pulled some of her hair out of the way showing him the tangled lock, Jeremy then works untangling the lock as she moves her hands away, "Oh, Elena pick up your clothes from the dry cleaner. They're hanging on your door." she informs him. He sighs and looks at her, "I really wish you would stop acting like my sister." he state and she looks at him through the mirror confused and a little hurt at that statement, "What?" she asks them. Then he pulls on the necklace and she gags, her hands hoovering over her neck as he was choking her to death.

Samathea struggles even harder, but she elbow him in the gut, making him let go, she vamp away and coughs as air rushes back into her lungs, but as she stood up, she gasp in shock, looking up at Jeremy then was gasping slowly, looks down at her chest and saw a stake was impaled into her chest. She steps back away from him and press her back against the wall. Then looks at him, sliding down the wall and sat on the ground, her skin turning gray as he looks down at her, "Why?" she whimpers then went limp as he collapse onto the ground.

But Jeremy jumps awake as he found himself back in his room and cold sweet on his forehead, he looks around, getting his bearing, but then down in his hands as one held a knife and the other held a stake, with the symbol of the Brotherhood of the Five carved onto the hilt.

~8~8~8~

Morning came as Matt was sitting in his room and with the files on the bed and Jeremy filled him on what happened in his dream. "How could you not wake up with a knife in your hand and not remember how it got there?" Matt questions him as Jeremy was getting ready. He looks at the mirror and at Matt, "It's that hunter's mark, Jer. It's messing with you." Matt tries to get it through Jeremy's head. Then the young Gilbert turns to him. "What if I'm turning into Alaric?" he question him and turns back to the mirror, "I probably died too many times with this ring on my finger and I'm developing an alter ego, like he did?" Jeremy classifies as he didn't want to think it was the mark.

But a paragraph catches Matt's attention, "Newly awaken hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their sub-conscious pushes through, until the urge become a basic instinct." Matt reads and Jeremy grips a hold of his loose tie.

Matt throws the file onto the bed and stood up. "You're not having a sciatic bridge Jer." he said and walks to him, "You either tell Elena and Samathea or I will." Matt informs him as he went there. Jeremy sighs in defeat, "Fine. I'll tell them when I see them." he agrees, walking out of the bathroom and a beep went off. Jeremy looks down and saw it was a text from Stefan. ' _Meet in the Lockwood Cellar. Don't tell anyone._ ' he informs him. "Alright, we should probably get going. Need a ride?" Matt asks him and Jeremy looks away from the text. "Um, no. you go ahead, I'll meet you there." Jeremy answers him. "Alright." he states, pats Jeremy's chest and walks out.

~8~8~8~

Caroline was dress in a gold dress and her hair straighten, Elena was dress in black and white dress as her hair was in a shoulder braid and Samathea was in a Caribbean dress and her hair was in a half braided ponytail and they were looking at the two dresses that April couldn't keep between. Their arms were crossed as Samathea tilts her head a little. "I'd go with the blue one." she answers and Elena smirks at her, "Of course you would, you're a sucker for blue." she states and Samathea shrugs at her, "Guilty as charged." she agrees, "But she's right though, definitely blue." Caroline agrees and Elena nods as well, "True fact." she agrees too, "Really, the blue seem kinda safe." April tells them.

The three exchange looks, "Safe is good, when it comes to the judges." Elena tells her, "Yeah, red is not good, it draws unwanted attention and danger. Red is evil." Samathea mutters and Elena shoves her a little, making Samathea smirk at her. "They're right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit last year and practically got laugh at by the court." Caroline tells her and both Elena and Samathea chuckled a little, "She got my vote." Damon states and the girls look at him and Samathea quickly stood up onto her feet. Elena stood up as well, not happy to see him. "Get out! Lurker." Caroline snaps and throw something at him, but it bounces right off his shoulder. "Ouch." he whispers and looks back at them.

Then she marches to the door, "Where's professor Shane?" he asks them, as Samathea looks away and tries to calm her fast beating heart, Elena rubs her shoulder, "Check the judges table." Caroline answers and smirks at him then closes the door into his face and walks away, but he stops the door and pushes it back open. Then he looks at April, "The red one. Definitely." he tells her and she looks at the red dress. "We've already agreed that the red ones to shaby." Caroline states and Elena walks up next to her, placing her hands on her hips "And that it draws unwanted attention and danger." she agrees and the two high-fived each other.

Damon shrugs, "It's a pageant, it's the whole point." he states and Caroline turns to him. "Did you win Miss Mystic last year?" she questions him and Elena thinks to herself "No I didn't think he did." she agrees and they both smirk at him, "Neither did Sam and she wore blue." Damon states and Samathea shifts a little and bite her lip, "Nobody cares what you think." Caroline snaps at him. "I care." April throws out at him. "See? April cares, right. Right Sammy?" he asks her and they all look at her, she pauses for a moment, seeing Caroline was smirking in victory, thinking that she was going to agree with her, Elena looks at her was well, waiting her hear her expected response.

Then she looks at April, "The… red one seems nice and it suits you." she agrees with Damon then both Elena and Caroline were shock that she actually agreed with him. Damon smirks at himself in victory. "And my work here is done." he said and walks away in the victory sway, they watch him retreat and both Caroline and Elena look at her, "Um what happen to thirty seconds ago to Red was evil?" Caroline asks her and Samathea looks at them, "Sam, you even said that the red one draws unwanted attention and danger. And blue is your favorite color." Elena states. Samathea went to answer, but nothing came out and she closes her mouth, confused on why she did agreed to the red dress.

Elena notices her hesitation and confusion, but Samathea shook it off and looks at her friend, "Wear the dress you want to wear, April." she tells her and walks out and the girl watch her leave, "Oh, there is definitely something wrong with her, she hates red." Elena whispers to Caroline and the vampire nods her head as she agrees with her.

~8~8~8~

Damon slowly walks down the steps as Samathea quickly followed after him, "Damon." she calls out, he stops art the bottom of the dress and looks up at her as she was still on the curve step. "Still here." he answers she exhales and looks at him, "Can we talk, please?" she asks him. He nods, "How are you feeling, after the whole curse thing?" he asks her, she sighs and takes a step down. "I'm fine, it was horrible, but I'm okay." she answers him. He nods at her and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Stefan said that I should man up and sweep you off your feet, because I've been causing you pain." he states and she giggles a little. "Yeah well, you're not the first boy to reject me and you won't be the last either." she tells him, taking another step. He nods as she was right in front of him, "But I didn't know how to help you control all the emotion that were bouncing all over the place." he states as they take a few steps away from the stairs. "And when your rage took over, I'll admit, it was kinda scary." he jokes and she smiles again "Yeah, I'm still getting a handle on that." she states.

Then he stops and looks at her, "I need to know something." he states and she looks at him. "You're one of the strongest people I know that can withstand anything no matter what is thrown at you, but Conner and Katherine were able to break your wall, how?" he asks her, she looks at him, grips her hands tightly and sighs. "You." she answers him, he looks at her and saw that the truth in her eyes and he laughs a little, but couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. But then Shane walks into view and notices them "Damon Salvatore." he calls out and the two look at them then moved away from each other. "Looks like we're traveling the same circuit." he states, but then Samathea shot a look over at Damon, he looks at her, smiles and then looks right at Shane. "Professor Shane, just the guy I wanted to see." he states.

Then he looks at Samathea and went to say something, making her light up fr a moment, but he closes his mouth and waves to Shane, her eyes followed him as they started to leave, but Damon shot one more look at Samathea and disappeared around the corner. Samathea sighs as Damon was gone and rubs the side of her head.

~8~8~8~

The party started and everyone was having a great time, "For I'm searching for another hunter." Damon informs him, Shane looks at him in surprise, "A hunter?" he asks, Damon nods at him. "With a capital H? Why?" Shane asks him and Damon shrugs a little, "As if anyone needs a reason to find one. Loneliness, drinking bubby, fort for golf." Damon states as he avoids his real reason. "I'd thought you said you already had a protenal?" Shane asks him.

Damon shrugs, "I did, but he ended up being a protenal problem." he informs him, but Shane sigh in defeat, "There's nothing I can do to help you." he informs him, but Damon was doubtful of his answer. Then Damon turns in front of him and stops him, "Hm, well why don't you help me with this. Why are you here, what's in your little lesson plan there professor?" Damon questions him with a smirk, trying to play off cool. Shane coughs a little and straightens himself out. "You think too highly of me, Damon." he states, but Damon raise his eyebrows a little at him. "I should go to find the other judges." he said and walks off.

Damon stops smirking as Shane went to leave, "Hey no pity votes for April, alright?" he tells him and Shane stops as he was uncomfortable. "Just because her dad blew up a house of dozen people doesn't mean she should get a tiara." Damon taunts him. Then Shane looks at him, "But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two have pretty impressive phone calls." he states, but Shane was tired of him beating around the bush. "If you want to know something about me Damon, just ask." he said, wanting him to get right to the point. "Okay. How did you convince the Pasiter to kill all those people?" he asks him and Shane smirks a little. "Did you just accuse me of mass murder, in the middle of a high school pageant?" Shane whispers to him as he jesters to everyone. But Damon just smirks at him.

"Welcome to this seasons Miss Mystic falls." Carol said over the mic and everyone claps, breaking the tension between the two and Shane walks away. "We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making." she states and some people stood up and claps as Damon watches Shane leave.

~8~8~8~

Caroline went around, snapping at people for messing up. Serena smirks to herself as she walks up to her. "What about me, how am I doing?" she asks her, Caroline looks at her and saw Serena wearing a purple dress and her hair in a signal ringlet, sitting on her shoulder. Caroline sighs with a smirk, "Fantastic." she answers and Serena smirks at her, "Careful now, you might be falling for me." she jokes and Caroline laughs a little.

But then Serena looks over her shoulder, "And look at what the cat drag in." she states and Caroline turns around and saw Tyler and Haley walking hand in hand to the party with smiles on their face. "Or more like dog." she states as Caroline frowns a little as Serena stood next to her. Then she looks at the young vampires face and rubs her back, "You okay?" she asks her, Caroline just sighs. "Let just get this day over with." she answers and walks off. Serena growls a little and followed after her, but not before shooting a threatening glare at the hybrid and werewolf.

Then she watches as Caroline walks up to the mic, getting everyone's attention "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." he states as Elena and Samathea walks to the front of the crowd and watch, Damon shot a look over at Samathea and smirks. "As the reining Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this years Miss Mystic court." she announced and everyone applause. Samathea and Elena clap as well, but Samathea looks over and notices that Damon was staring at her, her heart up with joy and she tears her eyes away from him. "We will begin the procession with Valery Fell." Caroline states and the people clap as Valery walks down. "Accompanied by Dylnn Klart." she adds in and the people clap as Dylnn steps up to Valery.

Serena looks over at Samathea as she was trying not to look back at Damon, but she did anyway, making Serena tilt her head in amusement. - _Oh, someone's been naughty._ \- she giggles to herself and kept quiet. Then Matt walks over to the twins "Have you seen Jeremy?" he asks them and Elena looks at him as Samathea shook her head. "No, I haven't." she answers then looks at him, Elena shook her head and shrugs. "Must be with the escorts." Elena suggests and Samathea looks over at the men lined up, "Don't see him." she states, "That's because Caroline told me to rangle the escorts, he's not here." Matt informs them and Samathea tilts her head and confusion as Elena looks at Matt, confused as well as they looked away. "Has Jeremy told you about his nightmares?" Matt asks them and they look at him. "What nightmares?" Samathea asks him.

Matt sighs as he needed to tell her, "About the ones where he kills you." he answers and they both look at her in shock. "What?" Elena asks her. Samathea gasps a little as she was surprise at the news. "We'll find him." Elena assures him then Samathea looks up as April was the last on the stairs, "Be April's escort for Jeremy, so it doesn't rouse suspension." she tells him, he looks at her, nods and walks up to the front. "April Young, accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline announced and the people clap for her.

But he didn't show, making everything quiet down, but then Matt walks up and the people started to clap again, April looks at him and smiles as he uses his smug look. Samathea smiles, "She's happy." she whispers to Elena, making her smile as well "How can you tell?" she asks her, "I can hear her heart and it's beating like crazy right now." she answers and Elena rolls her eyes with a smile. April took Matt's arm. "Jeremy's running late right now." he whispers to her. She looks at him, "Then I guess you'll do." she states and they both walk to the dance floor. And stood ready. "You lead." he whispers to her and she nods, then the music started.

Elena watches them dance and Samathea looks over at Damon as he looks over at her, she sighs then pulls out her phone. But her eyes look around to see if Jeremy was in sight, but nowhere to be seen. She then whispers to Elena, making her nod at her and they walk off, but Samathea stops and shot on more look at Damon as he was looking right at her, "Sam." Elena calls out to her and she looks at her, "Come on." she tells her, she nods and they into the back of the crowd. She dials her phone as she calls Jeremy, not long after Caroline joins them. "Hey, what's with the last minute escort change?" she questions them, Elena shrugs at her, "I'm calling him right now." Samathea tells her as Damon walks up to them. "Oh God, why isn't he keeping up?" Samathea questions as she places her phone away, Elena rubs her shoulder, calming her down.

"Do the math, emo teen, open bar. It's fine." Damon assures her, but Elena glares at him as Samathea shook her head. "Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires." Elena informs them, "And when she says vampires, she means, killing me." Samathea throws in. "And he's been hiding it from us." Elena states and Caroline looks at them in shock. But Damon shrugs, "Relax, I'm sure he's fine." he assures her, but Samathea rubs her arm, "I don't know, something doesn't feel right about this." she states, "She has a point Damon." Elena agrees with her, pulling her hands away. "If I'm not worried, she doesn't need to be either. Let it go." Damon said, Samathea looks at him and calms down. "I'll go look for him." Damon promises. "Okay." Samathea nods at him, Elena and Caroline smirk at him and he walks off. "You two head home. I'm going to start asking around here." Caroline tells them and Elena nods at her, "Okay, come on Sam." Elena tells her, but she shook her head.

"Maybe Damon's right, maybe Jeremy did grab a bottle from the bar and wonder off into the wood." Samathea states then went to straight confusion as she just said the unbelievable. The two look at her, "No Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right." Caroline tells her as Samathea rubs her forehead. "How can you say that he's right, you never agree with him on anything, especially when it comes to family." Elena questions her. Samathea shrugs. "I don't know why I would even say that. But why do I get the feeling that you two won't hesitate to tell me?" Samathea questions as she smiles a little and cross her arms.

Caroline and Elena exchange looks then huff, crossing their arms as well, "Fine, a friend turn evention. I think that your feelings for Damon are clouding you better judgment and frankly, I don't like it." Caroline snaps, Samathea raise eyebrows at her and nods. "You are always saying your own thoughts, Sammy. Letting everyone know what you think and you never let anyone change your mind otherwise. But now, you're agreeing to everything Damon says. There's something wrong with you." Elena growls at Serena walks up to them. "Calm down, Elena." she states and they look at her, "Making a scene." she warns her.

Samathea huffs at them, "Wow. Thank you both so much for making this difficult time so much more easier for me. Real support." she snaps and walks off. Serena watches her go as she steps in front of them. "Well, that went well." she states, Elena sighs and takes off after her. "How did we become the bad guy?" she mutters Serena smirks "Lets get you to the bar and I'll you exactly what a bad guy really is."

~8~8~8~

Serena and Caroline walks along the lake, "It's just, as her friend it is my duty to warn her about the wrong things with Damon, but she's now agreeing with him on everything and she doesn't agree with him on things like this. She hates the color red and she holds family above everything else." Caroline informs her and Serena just laughs. "So being a vampire now has change her now?" Serena asks her, but Caroline looks at her.

"But being a vampire already amplifies who you already are, and I mean we all know she likes Damon, but this is a whole new level, she's a completely different person." Caroline states, but Serena just smirks. "So strange indeed." she states and Caroline looks at her. "What's that look for?" she asks her. Serena looks at her. "Oh you'll find out, eventually." she answers and Caroline sighs, "Whatever, just make Klaus hurry up and find that cure." she said and sat down, Serena nods and with a wave of her hand two glasses appeared and champagne fills in them, "Believe me, I'm trying but he's not even fast as he looks." she states as she took a seat and offers one to Caroline.

She states it and Serena drinks hers, "Would you take it? The cure?" Caroline asks her, Serena looks at her and chuckles. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." she answers and Caroline turns to her, "Why not?" she asks and Serena sighs, "Because I've been cursed be a higher order then the spirits and witchy ancestors of being immortal, besides, I like how I am, I don't need it, but for Samathea, I would get the cure for her." she answers. Caroline smirks "So there's not one moment in your life where you wanted to be human?" she asks her, Serena then looks at her, "Can a human do this?" she asks then gently taps her glass and it was fill champagne again. Caroline looks at it with wonder and the two laugh.

Tyler walks out and then saw Caroline talking and laughing with Serena, making him stiffen. "What about you?" Serena asks as she fills Caroline's glass. "Life use to be a lot easier, I mean do you miss the days when you were…" she starts, standing up and with a snap of her fingers a paper appears in her hand and she unfolds it. "Chair of the Mystic commutation beautification community." she reads and then realizations hits her as he knew what paper she was read. "And the director of the policemen evening ruffle?" she asks, "Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?" Caroline asks as she jumps to her feet and tries to snatch it out of her hands, it falls out for a moment, But Serena laughs as she speaks and catches it right back into her hands, "When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellent. I'm really like you use of when here, so much confidence." Serena teases her.

Caroline places her hands om her hips and nods a little at her, not impress at all "And above all, I promise to except, inspire, and perspire, obvious we found a shortage of words ending in spire." she states, "Un-huh. It's very funny. Its hilarious, just give that-" Caroline states as she tries to snatch it back from her, but Serena kept it out of reach from her. Then the two look at each other, smirking a little bit, but then they both laugh, Serena finally gave it back and they both sat down. From a distance Klaus watch them and smiles, seeing Serena was having real fun.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy pops into the dressing room as he was preparing himself for when he faces Samathea pulls out a few weapons. Then pulls his coat on and walks out and joins the others outside, walking through the crowd. "Hey, where have you been." April said as she walks up to him and he somehow back to his old self and smiles at her. "Hey, sorry I, um… got stuck at work." he answers her.

But April didn't believe him, "Jeremy, if you were too chicken to do the dance thingy then you should of just told me." she said to him but he smiles and shook his head. "No no, I knew the dance, so I watch the lesson online, like a hundred times." he informs her and she smiles a little at him, "You did?" she asks, he nods and looks over at Professor Shane as he stood up, "hey, what's that Shane guy doing here?" he asks, she looks over at him and he raise his glass to her, she waves at him a little. "He's a judge, I talk to him about my dad." she answers and looks back at him. he looks back at her. "I mean that he said that he never seem depressed or suicidal or anything so." she states, but Jeremy looks over her shoulder and saw Elena was speaking with Samathea, making the hunter come out again.

They seem to be in a disagreement as Samathea looked to be confused by rubbing her head. "Your dad?" he asks and April nods at him. "Yeah, um, you know, I figured I explore every possibility, even the bleak ones." she states as Elena places her hand on Samathea's shoulder then pulls her in for a hug as Samathea needed the hug as well. Making Jeremy stiffen. April notices his sudden look in his eyes as he wasn't looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she asks and looks around to see what he was staring at him. Then he finally looks at her, "You're dad was doing the right thing for this town." he states and she looks at him in confusion. "The whole council was, they died heroes." he assures her. Then walks off, she watches him and wondered what change his attitude.

~8~8~8~

Sane stood in a room, alone as he leans against the table, but then Damon walks into the room, "Oh you again." Shane said then stood straight and laughs a little. "I must be the at least intimidating mass murder ever." he states as places his hands into his pockets. "Well you still haven't given me a name and it's kinda urgent." Damon informs him as he was in a rush. "Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five hunters in existence, most of them have no idea of who they are or what they're purpose is. It means finding one in a lifetime is next to impossible. Shane informs him then went to leave.

But Damon vamps right back in front of him and Shane wasn't surprise and smirks a bit, "Subtle." he states, but Damon rolls his eyes, "Like you didn't already know." Damon accuses him of knowing, Shane shrugs, "Well…" he mutters. "You have five seconds to give me another name or you die." Damon informs him what what's going down. "You know, it's generously unwise if a vampire to seek out a hunter, it means you're interested in the mark and it's probably its because of where it leads and here the thing. Even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you are looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform." Shane informs him. This gets Damon's attention, "What kind of witch?" he asks him. "Come on Damon." Shane states, knowing that the answer wasn't that hard to figure out. But Damon grips his arm tightly, making Shane stiffen. "I love pressure points." Damon jokes and Shane give him he's full and serious attention, "What kind of witch?" he asks again, "Come on you're big boy, you can figure this one out." Shane tells him.

Then it dawns on Damon, making him smirk, "A Bennett witch." he answers, "Not too many of those laying around as I'm sure you know, no none of this matters until Bonnie is back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trust to help her get there?" Shane asks him, Damon sighs and lets go of him. Shane pants "And that not even the half of it, there are booby traps, protecting the thing you want and only a sorceress can revert them, leading you straight to it." Shane states, Damon chuckles. "I don't think Serena wants to work with the likes of me." Damon states but Shane laughs, "She can't, that sort of magic is lost to her. I'm talking about another." he informs him. Damon shrugs. "What other?" he asks him and Shane smirks. "Come on Damon. Sorceress, identical twin, do the math." he tells him and it dawns on Damon again, "She's not a sorceress anymore." Damon informs him as he knew he was referring to Samathea.

Shane shrugs at him, "Maybe, but tell me, have the dreams set in yet. Confused jumbled up dreams leading her somewhere?" he asks him and Damon stiffens as he didn't know about any of this, "Your five seconds are up, or unless you now know you need me knowing I'm the only one that can help Samathea decrypt her dreams." he states and Damon tightens his jaw. "Now if you excuse me, I have a scholarship to award." Shane tells him as he smiles Victoriously to himself and walks off.

~8~8~8~

"And now, the moment you been waiting for." Carol said as everyone was gathered at the stage and Caroline was standing right next to her with the envelope. "Caroline, would you do the honor?" Carol asks and steps away from her. Caroline steps to the mic as Elena presented the crown and Samathea held the shoulder scarf with the roses. "This years Miss Mystic Falls is…" Caroline states as she pulls out the card. "April Young." she announced and everyone claps for her, Samathea walks up, placing the tag on her shoulder and gave her the roses. April takes them as Elena walks up to them and Samathea smiles at her and took the crown and places it on April's head.

She accept it then Samathea moves away and then stood next to Elena, but then Elena pats shoulder, Samathea looks at her and then looks to where she was looking. Jeremy was walking through the crowd and looking at Samathea. "Jeremy." she mutters and then they both look at each other and back at him, Matt look over at Jeremy too watches Elena give the pillow to Carol and they both took off after their brother.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy sat in a chair in the changing room, pressing the stake into his hand, making himself bleed. Then they both walk into the room and up to him, "Hey, where have you been?" Elena asks him and he looks up at his sisters. Samathea looks down at the stake and tilts her head a little. "What are you doing?" Samathea asks him, he looks at the stake and then back at her as he stood up. Elena places her arm in front of Samathea as she felt the urge to protect her, "Do it away Jeremy." Samathea tells her. "Conner was right." he states and they were confused. "Right? Right about what?" Samathea asks him, "All I can think about is killing vampires." he answers her, making Samathea take a step back and Elena to move an inch in front of her.

"You're nothing like Conner." Elena assures him as Jeremy was now fighting his hunter instincts "I want to believe that Elena and you know I don't want to hurt Sammy, but everything inside me is telling me to drive this stake through her heart." he states then Samathea gently push Elena to the side, "Why would you say something like that?" she asks, but he looks at her, "You know me Jeremy." she tells him and he inhales sharply, "And you're a vampire." he states and she was hurt by that statement, "Yeah, but underneath the vampire I am still Samathea Gilbert, the girl who would stay with you when you were afraid of the thunder as a boy, I'm still the girl that help you on your math homework whenever you got stuck and the girl that kept getting scaring the bullies away whenever they came to pick on you." she states. Jeremy and Elena smiles a little at the old memories of Samathea when she was human.

She then reaches gently grips his arm, "Jeremy." she whispers and he looks at her, "I would never do anything to hurt you, I'll always keep you safe." she promises him and he smiles fondly at her, wanting to believe and wanting to let the stake fall from his hand. But then curiosity hits her as she felt his hand was wet and she looks down at it, turns it over and saw that he was bleeding, then looks back at him in surprise. "Jeremy?" she asks him and he looks down at his hand then back at her, she raise her wrist to her lips and he saw the veins around her eyes pulse, making the hunter come out. "Sam." Elena calls out, Samathea looks at him, seeing the look in his eyes, the veins then vanish and she moves her wrist away. Elena stand in between them as Samathea steps away from him.

She then looks at Samathea, "Run." she orders her, but Jeremy moves her out of the way, charging at Samathea, "Jeremy no!" Elena calls out, but Samathea stops his hand, throw the stake away and then shoves him back. He falls flat onto the ground and was out. This frightens Samathea and the two girls kneel down to him, Elena places Jeremy's head on her lap at Samathea grips at his shirt. "Jeremy, Jer, please. I didn't mean to, Jer, please wake up." Samathea begs him and as her wish was granted, he opens his eyes, sat up and raise his wrist to her neck. Samathea and Elena gasp as a smaller stake was driven into Samathea's neck. He then pulls away and stood up, "Sam, Sammy." Elena panics as she crawls over to her, then Jeremy leans down in front pf them as he was ready to stake Samathea. Elena then turns and she shields Samathea, "Jeremy no!" she orders as he looks at her, "Get out of the way Elena, she has to die." he tells her as Samathea sat on her knees, hand hoovering at her neck, gags and gasp for air. "She's your sister, Jer. My other half, if you kill her, I will die and you're going to regret it forever." Elena tells him. "Move Elena." he tells her again, "We are trying to find the cure for her, to turn her back into the girl she was before she drowned." she reminds him, but he pulls her out of the way, "Jeremy!" Matt calls out to him as he steps into the situation. "Get out of here Matt." Jeremy orders him.

Elena looks up at Matt, hoping he can stop Jeremy. "You don't want to do this, okay? That's your sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm." Matt tells him, "Shut up Matt!" Jeremy shouts at him, ready to kill Samathea as she looks at him with a pleading gaze "Jeremy look at me, Elena and I are human and were telling you not to hurt her." Matt pleas to him and Jeremy glares at Samathea. "Jer… Jer… please…" she begs him in a husk voice, gripping his coat. He just stares at her, but suddenly Stefan vamps into the room and shoves Jeremy at the wall, Samathea falls back and Elena quickly crawls over to her. "Get him out of here Matt!" Stefan orders him. Once Jeremy hit the wall, he snap out of the hunter and looks at Samathea in shock as she scoots back against the chair and Elena helps her leans back.

Stefan shoves Jeremy to Matt and he grips a hold of him, "Come on, lets get out of here." Matt states and pulls him away as Stefan then kneels down in front of the twin, Samathea pants as she tries to reach the stake, "Deep breaths Sammy, deep breaths." Elena instructs her, "Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it, let me do it." Stefan tells her, moving her hand away and carefully pulls the stake right out of her neck. Samathea gasp then exhales and laies against the chair, Elena holds her in her arms, "Jeremy tried to kill me." Samathea mutters, pressing her hand at her neck. Elena nods at her, "I know." she states then tears formed in her eyes, "He… he tried to kill me." she whimpers Elena nods as tears were in her eyes. "He…" she mutters again as she lets out a shuttered exhale, "Hey, shh, shh, shh." Elena said and pulls her into her arms. Stefan then rubs Samathea's back and then locks eyes with Elena.

~8~8~8~

Caroline and Serena walks along the lawn "I may have lied to you earlier." Serena states and they both stop and Caroline turns to her, "About what?" she asks, "If I ever thought about being human once in my life." she answers and Caroline nods at her. Serena shifts a little in she spot and nods "Yes. I think about all the time. Actually I've thought about it for the past thousand years because, being immortal means you get to have endless fun and never growing old, but it takes away the real things you want in live." Serena answers her.

And Caroline shifts a bit in her spot "And what was it that you wanted in life?" she asks her and Serena sighs "A family I can call my own, have a child, marry the man I love. But immortality took that away from me and now I can never have that again, but if I could take that cure, I would do it within a heartbeat." Serena answers her again and Caroline sees the sadness in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me." she states and Serena smiles, "Thank you for listening, I needed to get that off my chest for a long time." Serena tells her and Caroline hugs her, making Serena smile and hug her back, from afar, Klaus heard them and gasp as he heard what Serena really wanted in life, but now could never have them again or ever in her immortal life.

~8~8~8~

Samathea marches across the front yard as she had a napkin press to her neck and her shoes in the other hand, Elena walks barefoot as well as she follows her, "Elena, Sam, wait." Stefan calls out to them. "We have to find Jeremy, he shouldn't be going through something like this." Samathea reports "What Sam, it's my fault." Stefan states and the two look at him, "What are you talking about?" Elena asks as she then took a hold of the napkin, Samathea flinches a little and lets her press the napkin to her neck.

Stefan sighs at them, "I'm starting to think when a hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger." he answers them. Samathea exhales and press her hand to her forehead, "Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you the entire time." Elena questions him as she removes the napkin, "Tell me that you haven't been making mine- our brother kill vampires Stefan?" Samathea questions as she jesters to her and Elena. "We need the map to get the cure." Stefan informs her. "If turning me human again means stripping Jeremy of his humanity, then I don't want the stupid cure." she snaps at him, Elena grips her shoulder, shock that Samathea refuses the cure, but understood why she doesn't want it. "He's the only way to fix all of this." Stefan informs her, but Samathea shook her head. "That not true. It's not everything you want to fix, you mean to fix me, turn me back into the sorceress, the human Samathea." she states then sighs.

Samathea then moves away from them, then smirks bitterly and turns to them, "You didn't see that way he look at me, Stefan. He was ready to kill me without any hesitation, I didn't see my baby brother in his eyes, I saw a stranger in my brother's skin." she states and Stefan cast his eyes down. Then looks back at her and she sighs. "This is who I am now, Stefan. I don't need to be fix anymore." she states and looks away from him, "The old Samathea died on the bridge and that's where the old Samathea will stay, dead." she states, Elena's lip quivers as Stefan exhales heavily, "Let her go. Elena, Stefan. Let Samathea rest in peace." she asks of them. Then looks over their shoulder and they turn around and saw Damon had walk right up to them, he looks right at Samathea as she looks aright at him and takes a few steps forward, passing the two and looks at him as he looks at her a little as she shifts a little under his gaze.

But then turns and looks at the two, Stefan nods and then both her and Elena turn and walk away, leaving the two of them, she sigh and watches them leave, "I'm sorry." she whispers, knowing that Stefan heard her.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and everyone went back home, Jeremy stood in his room, stuffing his clothes into his bag. "What are you doing?" Matt asks him, Jeremy states and looks at him. Then away and resumed, "I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister." he answers him.

Matt nods and walks up to him, "Sammy knows that." he states and Jeremy looks at him, "That's why she moved out and her and Elena ask me to move in." Matt informs him and Jeremy looks at him in confusion. "What?" he asks and stops altogether. "Look, I'm not one of them, Jer. I'll keep and eye on you and keep this hunter business in check." Matt assures him.

He sighs and looks at him, "Then where's Sammy going to go?" Jeremy asks him, Matt looks at him for a moment, then to the side as he bites his lip a little, knowing that Jeremy wasn't going to like the answer.

~8~8~8~

Damon opens the front door and there stood Samathea with her bag and Elena with Samathea suit case, Samathea smiles at Damon a little, 'Hi.' she mouths, he nods a little at her then moves out of the way as the twins walk into the boarding house. Then Stefan walks out and looks at Samathea as she looks at him. She looks at Elena, the older twin looks at her and nods. She exhales and looks at Stefan, "I can't stay at home anymore, it's no longer safe for me there." she informs him as Damon looks over at Stefan.

He nods at her, accepting that they are going to live under the same roof. "Pick a room." he tells her, she smiles a little bit at him, "I'll crash somewhere else." he tells her and walks out, not before shooting a look over at Damon. Elena places the suit case on the side and turns to Samathea, "Call me everyday, okay." she states, Samathea smiles and nods at her, "Okay, love ya sis." Samathea tells her, Elena smiles and kisses her forehead and walks out as well, "Stefan, wait up." Elena calls out and hurried after him.

Damon and Samathea watches them leave, then Samathea sighs and took the handle of the suitcase and started to wheel it into the house and vamps away, finding a room.

~8~8~8~

Hours went by as Samathea sat in the living room by herself with her hand press to the spot where Jeremy stake her, she sighs and rubs it a little, to dull the ache. Then Damon walks up to her and hands her a glass. "Please tell me that a really strong drink?" she asks him. He smirks at her, making her smile a little and nods "Thanks." she mutters and sips the whiskey. Damon sat down next to her and sets his glass down. "I was being polite, I'd thought you hated whiskey." he states and she gave him the 'really?' "Did your brother ever stake you in the neck and try to kill you?" she questions and Damon thinks to himself.

But Samathea sighs with a roll of her eyes, "Don't answer that, you two try to kill one another on a daily basis." she states and sips more of her drink. Making him smirk, "Welcome to the club." he jokes, making her smile a little and shakes her head. Then she places her glass down and leans back into the couch, curling her legs under her, "I can't live at home with my family anymore, Stefan believes I should be fix and both Caroline and my sister flat out admitted to me, that there's something wrong with me." Samathea lists the wrong of the day, making Damon look at her. "It's safe to say that being a vampire isn't really my thing." she states, looking down at the fabric of her mini brown dress that reaches her thighs with a belt on her waist and fluff at the top a little.

Damon shrugs at her with a sly smirk on his face, "You wanna know what I think?" he asks her, she then looks at him and turns facing him. "I've never since you more live." he answers, her heart flutters at him a little, then tilts her head down, huffs with a smile and brush back some of her hair behind her ear. Then looks back at him, "The dance they did today, remember it?" she asks him, he smirks and nods at her. "It reminded me of the last time we-" she states, "When we dance together?" he finishes for her, she looks at him and nods. "I want to dance with today" she states, then looks away from him as the tips of her ears were turning red. Damon smirks a little at her bashfulness.

Then he stood up and offers his hand to her, she looks at his hand then at him, "I still owe you one from the last decade dance that I failed to uphold." he reminds her, she smiles a little him, then looks back at his hand and placed hers in his. Then he grips it gently and pulls Samathea to her feet. They then walk in front of the fireplace, Damon held his other hand up as she opens her hand in his and they look at each other as she places her arm on his shoulder, then they started to dance a little. Samathea smiles then leans her temple against Damon's as he did the same thing and she closes her eyes, getting lost in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Stefan pours himself some bourbon as Elena sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder and he fills her cup right back up. Both were sitting in Caroline's house as Caroline sat in front of them, "Sam's right, I just… need to let her go." he states, but Elena shook her head. "No, you're right Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy, but we can't give up on her." Caroline tells them.

Elena nods, "She's right Stefan, this is Samathea we're talking about here. My sister, Caroline's sister and your sister." she states and Stefan looks at his girlfriend. Then leans back and grips her hand, "Elena, she look us in the eye and she told up to move on." Stefan reminds her.

Elena sighs and looks at Caroline, who had her back, "She's lost right now. I'm seeing her and Damon together, they're cute together, right?" she asks them and they nodded a bit and mumble in agreement. "But there is something seriously wrong with her." she adds in as well, making Elena nod in agreement. "Can you just promise me that you two won't stop looking for the cure?" she asks them. "You know I'm not." Elena assures her, then Stefan leans forward. "Klaus won't let me if I wanted to." Stefan assures them, "Why does her care? He doesn't even want it." Caroline states but Elena leans forward, "He wants it for Sammy so he can turn her back into a human and sorceress, so he can make more hybrids and put that bracelet back on her to stop her from using magic." Elena informs her and downs her shot.

Caroline sighs and leans back into her chair, "Well he's going to need them, Tyler almost got all of them unsired." she states, Elena nods and Stefan pours her another shot. Then it dawns right on Caroline's like a light blob went off in her head. "Oh my god." she mutters and the two look at her. Caroline leans forward as surprise covers her face and looks at them, "Oh. My. God." she said again. The two exchange looks and then shrug at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon twirls Samathea out then pulls her right back in, presses his lips to her as they both inhaled sharply.

Samathea webs their fingers together as she felt her whole body starting to heat up against Damon's.

~8~8~8~

Caroline stood up, pressing her hands into a pray position as they were press against her open mouth. "Care?" Elena asks as she sets her shot down.

She then turns to them, "I was trying to understand why Serena was so interested in Damon and Samathea. She said I would figure it out eventually. This is what she was talking about." she informs them, "Sorry, you lost me." Elena states as Stefan, "The both of us, actually, what are you talking about?" he agrees with her.

She then looks at them, "Think about it, everything Sammy's had a problem, Damon's been the magic solution." she informs them as she was starting from day one of when Samathea turned into a vampire.

~8~8~8~

Samathea cups Damon's face as he presses his hands into her back, pulling her closer to him as the kiss became intense, involving open mouth and tongues.

But this was just the beginning, their arms started to roam around on their bodies and Samathea wraps hers around his neck, pulling herself closer, turning their heads, getting all the uncharted areas in each others mouths.

~8~8~8~

"Today, Sam was crazy worried about Jeremy, who steps in and tells her to relax?" Caroline asks, "Damon." Elena answers her. "And she listens to him." Caroline states as Elena and Stefan slowly started to get it.

"When Samathea started feeding, who said that she can only drink blood straight from the vein?" she asks them again and they both answered. "Damon."

~8~8~8~

Samathea then started to get anxiety, she presses her hands to Damon's chest, vamp shoving him against the wall with a loud thud, tossing a small shelve over, breaking a lamp, but she didn't care.

Damon watches her as the hunger and lust clouds her eyes and she presses her hands, needy against his chest, wanting more.

~8~8~8~

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" Caroline throws in again, "She couldn't keep it down." Stefan answers.

"And blood-bags?" Caroline throws in again, "Same thing." Elena answers her, pointing her finger down.

~8~8~8~

Damon grips her hips tightly as he grinds against her, devouring her lips as she devours his as well.

But then pulls back, ripping his shirt open, exposing his toned chest to her, she press her hands against his skin then her lips hungry against he's. Damon welcomes her lips.

~8~8~8~

"And the one vampire in the history of vampires that couldn't drinks blood from a blood-bag." she states and the two look at each other as the light blobs were starting to flicker.

"Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't," she informs them and they looked back at her.

~8~8~8~

His hands roam all over her back, wanting for of her lips as he tilts his head a little more, getting more into her mouth.

But he wanted more, then vamp shoves her against the wall next to the fireplace, she gasps then it was short-lived as he presses his lips to hers and she wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Damon then grips her leg and pulls it right onto his hip, she inhale sharply as she felt him sliding her dress up, exposing the her heat and was grinding against her even harder. She moans in his mouth, making him smirk and she pulls her arm back and grips a hold of the wall as her other hand grips some of his shirt.

~8~8~8~

"Damon likes the red dress, Samathea likes the red dress and when as Samathea ever like the red dress?" Caroline asks, "Never, red is evil, she would always choose blue, no matter what." Elena answers as she knew something was wrong with her sister.

"Damon says kill Conner and she kills Conner." Stefan states and Caroline looks at them, "What if it's possible? I mean, Damon's blood made her a vampire, right?" she asks them and they look up at her, "It's rare, but it happens right. What if this is one of those times, what if… this is ready happening?" she asks again as she sat down. "Oh my god." Elena whispers as she press her hands to her mouth, couldn't believe that it was happening to her twin sister.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea pant heavy as he kept rubbing himself against her, but they both refused to let each other lips leave one another.

Samathea then press her hands against his neck, webbing her fingers together as Damon grips her other leg and raise her off the ground, making her wrap her legs around his waist and held on tightly to him.

~8~8~8~

Then Stefan leans forward and Elena pulls her hands away as he looks at the both of them, "Samathea's sired to Damon."

~8~8~8~

Samathea wearing just her bra and underwear, shoves Damon onto his bed as he was shirtless and pant-less and he looks up at her, then she dives right down for him press her lips hungry to his. Then he sat up, gripping her hips as he hands ran through his hair and bites his lower lip a little.

Then Damon flips them over and kisses Samathea at her neck and trails kisses down her body, making her close her eyes and moan out loud, gripping the pillows tightly, spurring Damon on. He then pulls on of her legs over his shoulder and looks up at her as she was panting like crazy. So he then kisses and bites her thigh, making her arch her back and grip the pillows tighter.

She moans his name like crazy, making him shoot right back up and silence her with his lips. He then pulls back the two look at each other, they both pant for a moment and Samathea shot up and captures his lips again. Then he sat up, pulling her onto his lap and reaches behind her, unclasping her bra and she pulls it right off and lands somewhere in the room after it was flung off her. He then pulls his attention back to her neck and she kisses his shoulder, loving the pleasure that was building up inside her.

She then flips them right over and kisses his neck as she pins his arms right down on the bed, but then her hands slide down his arms as she leaves trails of kisses down his body, making him moan as well. She then sat up and looks right down at him, he sat up once more, making her hands fall onto his neck and he kisses her lovely. Making her give in, making her his as he pulls her body right against his.


	8. We'll Always have Bourbon Street

_Chapter 8: We'll Always Have Bourbon Street_

Damon flutters his eyes open as he found himself naked in bed, but next to him someone was hiding under the covers. He smiles and gently pulls the covers off and revealed Samathea as she was wearing her undergarment and his shirt from yesterday, she was blushing red as her face was buried in her hands. He chuckles and rubs her shoulder. "Hey." he mutters and she then grips her pillow and hides her face, hugging the pillow to her body, "No. I sounded so weird last night." she whines as Damon enjoys her childish panic. "You were perfect." he whispers to her. She then peeks out from the top and looks at him. "And I'm the only one that you can hug that tightly." he jokes and tore the pillow from her.

"Hey!" she cries out with a smile to take the pillow back, but he then turns back to her, gently griping her face and press his lips against hers and she gets lost in his lips, pressing her hands to his neck. Then she pulls back as he smiles and plays with her hair a little. She tilts her head a little at him, "What's that look for?" she asks him, "What look?" he asks and he smiles again and looks at her, she places her hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb against his cheek, "That one." she answers and she sighs softly.

"I'm happy." he answers her and she smiles at him. Then pulls her hand down his cheek, gripping his neck, then they meet halfway and mold their lips in pleasure. Damon ran his hand down her side and grip right under her knee and pulls her leg to his hip and she slide on top of him, just falling for him all over again.

~8~8~8~

Stefan folds up the blanket as Elena was pacing and both her and Caroline were fuming, "This is a disaster." Caroline shouts and Elena stands next to her and crosses her arms, "I can't believe Damon, first he doesn't want to be with her because of her emotions and now uses a sire bond and control her?!" Elena snaps.

Stefan tosses the blanket down and turns to the two girls, "Look, we don't know anything for sure." he informs them, but Elena scoffs, "Yes we do. Samathea is sired to Damon. Which means her one singular burning desire is to make Damon happy." Caroline said pushing herself off the pillar and Elena shivers at the words 'Sired to Damon.' and 'make Damon happy.' "That's wrong on so many levels. And it's just like how Tyler wanted the same for Klaus." Elena agrees with her.

But Stefan shook his head, "No it's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in million, maybe it won't effect her the same way." he assures them.

~8~8~8~

Samathea pulls her lips away from Damon's and then makes a trail of kisses down his body, making him pant softly with his eyes closed and she pulls her hand up and cups his face.

Damon hums happily to himself as he gently grips her hand and kisses it, she then brush her lips back up his body, her hair falling over her shoulder and press her lips lovely against his.

~8~8~8~

"We already know it's effecting her and she's become Damon's lap dog." Caroline states and the two look at her. "It's true. Everything he says, she agrees with and everything he asks her to do, she does." Caroline informs them.

Elena sighs and looks at Stefan, "She's right, you know." she said agreeing with Caroline.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid on the bed as Damon hoovers over her, his finger brushes over her lips as she pants softly, then lowers his head down her body. Her hands went to his shoulders and grips them as he start to kiss her at her pantie lines.

She gasp softly, reeling her head back as he tortuously went up her body. Turning her gasps into moans and makes her arch her back, then with his teeth, he un-button the shirt then press his lips to her.

He trails his hand down her side as her hand was on top of his and her other hand grips the side of his neck tightly, pulling her legs up and rests it on his hip.

~8~8~8~

"We need to do something." Caroline states and pulls out her phone, then Stefan walks up to her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Caroline, this isn't gossip." Stefan reminds her and the two look at him.

"You can't just drop this one her before we know what is happening for sure." Stefan informs them as Elena growls and crosses her arms, wanting to help her sister. "I need to talk to Tyler, okay?" she states and the two look at her. "Maybe he'll know what to do." she suggests.

Stefan nods, "Okay, talk to Tyler, but please don't tell anyone else, cause of this is true and it may have an influence on her every actions and emotions ever since she became a vampire." Stefan informs them and the two nod at him and Caroline walks off. Stefan then looks at Elena as she sighs a little, then he grips her arms and she looks at him, "I know you're worried about her, but we will find a way to free Sam from the bond, okay." he assures her, she looks at him and nods. "Okay." she agrees and Stefan press his lips lovely against hers.

~8~8~8~

Damon stares down at Samathea with hunger in his eyes as she grips his neck tightly and looks wantedly up at him. He gets her mental message and started to move.

Samathea gasp softly as he buries his face into her shoulder as she moves her hands over his arms and grips his back tightly. Then digs her nails into his skin, making him moan louder, Samathea gasp, burying her face against Damon's shoulder and drag her nails roughly against his back as she came.

She then pants as she lays limp on the bed and looks up at him, he pants as well, matching her pace of panting then leans down and press his lips against her and then laid against her. Damon's back quickly heals as they both laid in bed, but held each other tightly in one another arms.

~8~8~8~

The two finally got out of bed and dress and walk down the hall so Samathea could go to school. "Bag." Damon calls out and she picks it up, "Check." she answers placing it on her shoulder and they both turn to the door as Damon pulls something out of Samathea's grip. "Scarf." Damon said as well and she turns to him as he places it over her head and on her neck. "Damon-mph!" she laughs as he pulls her to him and press his lips against hers.

They both smile into the kiss as Samathea rested her hands on his chest, he pulls back for a minute, smiles at her and press his lip to hers again. Samathea pulls back and looks at him, "Damon-" she starts, but he press his finger to her lips and silence her, "No, no no. don't ruin it." he tells her, she places her hands on her hips and smirks at him. Then grips his hand and pulls it away. "Do you even know what I'm going to say." she playfully argues. Then started to put her messy hair up in the bun. "Well I'm pretty sure it starts with a 'What are we' and ends with 'going to tell Stefan and Elena'." he answers, she looks up at him and sighs. "They're going to find out eventually and they have to get over the fact that I want to be with you." she informs him.

Damon looks down at her and smiles, then leans in close to her, "I love it when you get feisty." he whispers, she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "But seriously Damon, they need to know." she informs him, Damon whines as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I know they have to know." he complains as she smirks at him. "But when they have to know, that's another story entirely." he informs her and she rolls her eyes, "Well, they know something is going on, considering that you rejected me because of my crazed emotions, I mean that's why mine and Stefan's family relationship is broken." Samathea reminds him. Damon frowns at her a little, "Yeah but, can't we enjoy one little dirty secret of our selfishness before we destroy his?" he asks her as he pulls his arms up his back.

Samathea sighs as she pulls her arms off his neck and places them on his chest "Maybe we shouldn't." she states as she was having her doubts. "Samathea, this is our time." Damon tells her, pulling his hands away from her back and cups her face, making her look at him. "It's never been right before, but it is now." he tells her and she closes her mouth. "Just one day." he asks her. She thinks to herself for a moment. Then sighs. "Fine, we can enjoy this dirty little secret of ours." she states and he smiles at her, "You said ours." he states, making her smile with a nod, "I did." she giggles and she presses her lips against his, then pulls back and he smirks at her as her scarf slips through his hand as she wraps one end around her neck, hiding the hickeys that Damon gave her last night.

They both walk over to the door, Samathea opens it and Damon took the door from her and opens it even wider. But then they both froze and saw that Stefan returned, "Hi." she states, he smiles a little at her and nods, "Hey." he said back then looks at Damon as the older Salvatore looks away from him. "See you at school?" Samathea asks and Stefan nods again at him, "Yeah." he answers and she walks out, leaving the boarding house. Stefan then steps to the door, "Hey." Damon whispers to him as Stefan walks in, "Hey." he said back and the door was close.

Stefan then turns to his brother as Damon walks up to him. He crosses his arm as the air was thick around them and thank god it didn't have the lingering smell of sex anymore, "Listen, we need to talk." Stefan tells him and they both stop with the strained smiles.

~8~8~8~

They both were sitting on the couches as Stefan informs him of Samathea's strange behavior and why she was acting like such, "Sired? Really Stefan?" Damon questions him as he refuses to believe it, Stefan shrugs at him, "That is the most pathetic nonsense I hear come out of your mouth and you said some crap in your day." Damon snaps at him.

Stefan smirks a little, getting why Damon didn't want to believe him. "Okay, it was your blood that turned her right? And she's been different since day one because of you and you can't denied that." Stefan informs him, but Damon scoffs. "Sure I can. I finally got Sam to a good place about being a vampire and you three idiots can't stand that fact that she's happy because of me." Damon snaps back at him. Stefan nods as he was going to plan B. "You know what, prove me wrong. Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag." Stefan tells him. "She can't. Her weird… doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag." Damon reminds him.

Then Stefan shot his arm out towards him, "Right, because you told her to. You said that she has to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." Stefan reminds him, but Damon still didn't believed him. "Look, just tell her to drink from the blood bag. Make sure to tell her how happy it would you be if it works and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize." Stefan offers him as Damon glares back at him. "When her body rejects the blood, which it will. Your apologybetter be epic." Damon growls at him, then stood up and left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down the hall and walks up to Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. "Sam hey, is everything okay?" Bonnie asks her, Samathea sighs and nods a little. "Yeah um, how's Jeremy doing?" she asks them, "Fine, still pretty unset about what happened the other day, but other then that, he's doing okay, besides the fact of his hunter problem." Elena answers her, "Good that's good to hear." Samathea nods then looks at the two, "Listen Caroline, Elena, I'm sorry about my temper the other day, I don't know what came over me, or why I even agreed to the red dress." she apologizes to them, "Hey, it's okay. We said a few things that were out of line too." Elena tells her and Samathea smiles at her.

"And are you okay?" Caroline asks her and they look at her, "Clearly they don't have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore." Caroline throws in a joke as she refers to Samathea's bun. "Oh this? I overslept and was in a hurry, plus I left mine back at home." Samathea informs them as she pulls her hair out of the bun and into a ponytail. "Hey, are any of you busy tonight, I'm in need of some girl time." she asks them, "Anything for my other half." Elena states and stood next to Samathea and wraps her arm around her sister's. "Yeah, I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try." Bonnie informs them. Samathea smiles at her "Oh, creepy professor guy's to Shane now." Caroline teases her.

The twins shook their heads at her, "He's- he's not creepy." Bonnie protested at her, "We're not judging." Elena informs her, "No, I'm not, got nothing to judge." Samathea throws in. "I am." Caroline throws in and Samathea giggles, "Don't listen to her, Bonnie." Samathea assures her, Bonnie smiles as Caroline sent a worried look, bit Elena shook her head at her. "So girls night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar." Samathea offers and Elena laughs, "Okay, now I'm on board." she states, then Bonnie and Caroline shift a little, "Are you sure that Damon and Stefan are cool with this crashing at their place?" Caroline as as Samathea looks over Bonnie's shoulder and saw Damon as he stops and looks at her.

Then she looks back at Caroline, "You do remember that Jeremy did try to kill me, thanks to the hunter's mark, so I don't think it would be good idea to go home due to that fact." Samathea reminds her as Elena coughs awkwardly, then Samathea looks back at Damon as he nudge his head to follow him and walks off, "See you guys later." she tells them and slips from Elena's grip and they watch her walk down the hall.

~8~8~8~

Samathea giggles as her and Damon stood in an empty room, kissing each other, "If you keep surprising me at school like this, I might have to skip." Samathea promises, he smiles at her then pulls out a blood bag. "You forgot your lunch." he said and she looks at the blood bag, "I can't Damon, you know I can't." she reminds him. "Yeah well, the circumstances were less than optical and I think maybe you should give it another try, see if it works." he tells her.

She sighs, places her hands on her hips and looks at the bag, "I really don't think it will." he promises her and she looks back up at him. "Please. For me?" he asks her, using his infamous smirk. She exhales and nods at him, he handed her the bag and she takes it from him and uncorks it. Then exhales again and looks at Damon, "Bottoms up." she said and started to sip from the bag. He watches her as she pulls away from the sip. "You okay?" he asks.

She looks back at him, "I'm fine." she answers then smiles a little. "This actually taste like blood, but last time it tasted like hot lava in my mouth and I can't stop." she answers then started to drink from it again as she moans in pleasure, "You sure you're okay?" he asks her, she pulls the bag away and giggles a little, "Better than okay. Maybe last time, I was still new to the whole thing and now I can keep it down." she answers with a smile as Damon shifts in his spot. "I can't believe it, I don't have to feed on people anymore. This is, this is really great." she tells him then steps up and wraps her arms around his neck, but he still frowns as he wraps only one arm around her waist, still surprise that Stefan was right.

Then she pulls back, "I have to get to class, I'll see you soon." she said then perks him on the lips and Damon smirks a little as she pulls away corks the blood bag, stuffs it into her bag and walks off, leaving him in the classroom as he was heartbroken at the new realization, Samathea was sired to him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks through the halls as he was on the phone with Caroline, " _I talked to Tyler._ " she informs him, "And?" he asks her, " _The Hybrids are sired because they are grateful to Klaus for reliving them of their pain from having to wolf out every full moon. And that's why they have to turn so they're not burden by the pain anymore._ " she informs him as he looks at Elena, who was rubbing her arm.

"Right, but Sammy's not a werewolf so what's the code for her?" he asks her, but the two sighed, " _Well that's the problem, there isn't one._ " she answers him, Stefan stood there and then hung up, they needed a way to unsire Samathea, so she could be back to her old self again. Then he walks down the hallway.

~8~8~8~

Damon flips through the paper as the room was a mess and he was trying to find a way out to unsire Samathea from him. Then Stefan walks in, "What are you doing?" he asks, walking down to him. "Samathea's sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" Damon admits to him, but didn't stop in his search. Stefan sighs, "No I'm not happy about it." Stefan admits to him. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" Stefan questions him as he digs into the trunk.

"I'm working on it." Damon answers him then picks up a postcard, "Here, remember that?" he asks and Stefan took the postcard and looks at it. "New Orleans." Stefan states, "1942, to be exact." Damon states and continued to look through the papers. Then Stefan kneels down. "What was in New Orleans in 1942?" Stefan asks him. "Other than bourbon and beads, us Stefan." Damon reminds him. Then Stefan picks up as soldier's had, "Oh yeah, what was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?" Stefan asks him as he was remembering.

But Damon scoffs with a smirk, "That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte."

~Flashback~

 _New Orleans, 1942_

 _ **People were gathered in a bar as music was playing and people were dancing, drinking, talking and having fun,**_ -She was crazy about me from the moment we met. So of course. She ask me to turn her, so I did.- _**a girl came and sat down next to Damon and she smirks at her.**_

" _ **Hi." Damon smiles at her, "Hi." she said softly, "So did you decide who you would have for dinner tonight?" he asks her. Then she looks over at the band. "Him." she answers and Damon looks over at the singer. "He looks tasty." she informs him and Damon smirks at her. "That is a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte." he states and she smiles at him, "I'll go set that up." he tells her and she still smiles at him. "Now if anyone tries to touch my drink, you how them no mercy." Damon orders her and she nods at him. She watches him walk over and talk to the singer.**_

 _ **Then a sailor walks up to the bar next to Charlotte and accidentally push Damon's drink a little, making Charlotte to at him and jump to her feet, "You slipped my man's drink." she informs him, he looks at her and smiles, "Sorry, it's crowed in here." he informs, then Damon turns and saw Charlotte arguing with the sailor, "That's no excuse." she snaps and he didn't like her attitude. "Take it easy lady." he orders her, "I will not take it easy." she growls then grips his neck. Damon shot right over at him and she snaps his neck.**_

 _ **But Damon got right back to the bar before the sailor hit the floor and seat him right up onto the chair, "What did you do?" he asks her and she gave him an innocent look, "He touch your drink and you said show no mercy." she answers him, Damon then looks at her in shock, "I'd thought you be happy." she answers him and frowns a little.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon looks at his glass, "That was my first clue." he states ans Stefan looks down at him. "She was sired to you." he states and Damon set his drink down, "I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Stefan asks him as he smirks and Damon shrugs. "Like when she went all fetal attraction on me, then I had to make a clean break." Damon informs him, Stefan shifts in his stance.

"How did you do that?" Stefan asks him and finally Damon found what he was looking for, he exhales and handed it to Stefan "Here." he said and then he took it and saw an address on the back of it. "Who's Valery Lamarsh?" Stefan asks him, Damon smirks. "A little witch that I found to break Charlotte's little sire bond." Damon answers, sipping his bourbon and Damon looks at him in surprise.

Then the older Salvatore stood up, "Bag your bags little bro, we're back to Bourbon Street." Damon tells him and walks pass him.

~8~8~8~

Night came as the boys were gone and the girl took over the Borading house, Samathea pulled out a crate and slides it to the three with three champagne bottles in them and a blood bag. "One for you." she handed one to Bonnie, "One for you." she handed one to Elena, "And one for you." she said and handed the last one to Caroline.

Then Bonnie looks in and notices the blood-bag, "I'm assuming this is for Caroline." she states and went to hand to her, but Samathea just smiles. "Actually, this is for me." she informs then and took the blood bag and sips from it, the three exchange looks and back at her, then stumble over their words as they didn't know how to express they're surprise. "Thanks to Damon, I am now a functioning dysfunctional vampire." she informs them. "That's amazing." Bonnie states as Elena smiles. "What do you mean thanks to Damon?" Caroline asks her as Elena looks at Caroline, knowing what she was getting at.

Samathea pulls the VP straw away from her lips and shrugs "Well, Damon came and suggested that I try drinking from a blood bag again, so I did and it tasted like blood again." she informs then and Elena smiles at her sister, "So no more snacking on people." she said as she brightens. Samathea smirks at her, "I know, big win. High-five." she agrees with her and they high-fived each other and then Samathea walks over and sat in front of them. "So where is my least favorite Salvatore?" Caroline asks her. Samathea reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone, "Out with Stefan for the night, don't wake up. Brother bonding." she reads aloud and places her phone away.

Caroline hums to herself, "So you guys check in texts now?" she questions her and they look at her, "Caroline." Elena snaps at her, but she shot her a look and looks back at Samathea, who sighs at her. "Look, I get it, you don't like him. Damon is the bad guy, but can you ease up on him, he's trying… ish." Samathea said with a shrug at the end. Elena shot Caroline a glare then sat next to Samathea, "Okay. New girl's night rule, no boy talk." Bonnie informs them and releases the tension from the air. Elena smiles at her, grateful for her stepping in. "Plus, why talk when we have this." she asks and hold up a bag of certain herbs. The Gilbert twins smiled as they look at the bag.

"Is that Stoner tea?" Caroline questions her, Bonnie looks at her, "It's spirit tea. It opens up your Chi. Or whatever." Bonnie rephrases, Caroline just sighs at her. "Come on, it's not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural and having an access to spirits." Bonnie informs her. And the Gilberts then look at her, "Caroline. Judging." Samathea informs her and sips the blood bag. Caroline shot a look at her then looks back at Bonnie, who was staring at her. "Okay fine. I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening. Even if you two are intentionally ruining your lives and stand idly by, it's your choice." she tells them and Samathea smirks. "I'll drink to that." she mutters then leans forward. Then the girls took the bottles and blood-bag and the cling them together.

~8~8~8~

Music was being played in the streets as people were dancing and some were even enjoying the evening. But the Salvatore brothers just walk down the street as they were looking for a witch to break the sire bond. "Well, the city's the same. It's brighter." Stefan states as he kept his hands stuff into his pockets. Damon looks at him. "Have you been back here since 1942?" he asks him, but Stefan shook his head.

"Nope, not since I ship off and join the war effort when you didn't." Stefan reminds him, but Damon just smirks. "Somebody had to entertain the ladies when they had been left by their menfolk." Damon states then his phone went off, Damon stops as he pulls it out and looks at the text. Stefan stops as well and looks at him, "Heh, well, good news. Sammy's at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble, bad news, they got into the dome." Damon informs him and places his phone away. Stefan summons a smirk and looks away. "Well, I told her to make herself at home." Damon states and shrugs, then Stefan steps to his brother, "Yeah, you told her, so she does, right." Stefan states and Damon looks at him.

But Damon just scoffs, "Sire bond's not that literal, Stefan." Damon reminds him as he walks pass him, but Stefan just turns to him, "Really?" he questions and Damon turns back to him, "Name me one thing that you ask her to do that you haven't gotten, huh?" Stefan questions him, then Damon steps closer to him. "You want to know what I haven't gotten? Blame. Guilt." Damon answers him. "I get it Stefan, I get that you're pissed that Sammy no longer trust you, because she has feelings for me." Damon states and Stefan looks away, "I bet you blame the sire bond for that too." Damon throws in and Stefan steps closer to him, "Yeah, I absolutely do." he admits, stepping closer to his brother. "Why because she can possibility have feelings for me?" Damon questions him. "No, I know she has feelings for you, but what I don't like is you taking advantage of her with the sire bond." Stefan snaps at him, Damon bites his lip then turns and walks away, Stefan sighs as he went too far, "Damon wait, I'm sorry." Stefan calls out, Damon stops and turns to him, taken back by his words just now and asks, "What'd you say?"

~Flashback~

 _New Orleans, 1942_

 _ **Stefan and Lexie walk into the bar, "I'm sorry I blamed you for my bloodlust and for me becoming a Ripper." Stefan said aloud as Lexie followed after him, "It wasn't your fault." he states then sighs. "Do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexie?" Stefan asks and she steps in front of him, "Yes. Keep going." she said, jestering him to go on. Stefan sighs "You're the only brother I have and I hope we can be friends again." he finishes and Lexie smiles at him, "Perfect. Now remember, we're here to talk to Damon, not to yell, not to drum up the past and most definitely, not to pick a fight." Lexie reminds him.**_

 _ **Stefan nods at her with a smile, "That's the real trick, isn't it?" he asks her, "You've spent the last twenty years turning your life around. It's time to make nice with your brother." she informs him as she shot looks at Damon who was at the bar with a few friends. Stefan shot a look over at him and then back at Lexie, she nods at him and he smirks a little and walks over to the bar.**_

 _ **The friends left Damon to his drink and Stefan stood next to him, he hesitated for a moment and then pats Damon's back. Damon then turns and looks at him, a little bit surprise that his brother found him, but then shook it off. Stefan smiles a little as Damon stood up, "You look like a guy I use to know." he states and Stefan kept the smile, "Hello Damon." he said, frigging with his hat, "Come to put a take in my heart?" Damon questions as he pats his chest, "More like bury the hatchet." Stefan answers and held his hand out to him.**_

 _ **Damon eyes his hand and looks back at his brother and saw that his words ring true, then he leans off the bar and grip his hand, then laughs a little and hugs his brother.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **Lexie, Damon and Stefan sat at the bar, enjoying their drinks as Stefan re-tales what has happened over the pass 20 years, "Egypt. You finally get to see the pyramids." Damon states and Stefan shrugs a little. "Well, I doubt I'll be doing much sight seeing, driving an ambulance through the frontlines, but uh yeah. Egypt." Stefan answers. Damon smirks at him, "Is there room for one more on that car?" he asks him, Stefan was a little confused at his questions as Lexie eyes him, "I can handle some war and spending some quality time with my little brother." Damon answers him.**_

 _ **Stefan smiles, "Tell you what, I'll talk to my CO." Stefan answers, downing his drink, "I'll get us another round." he informs them and walks off. Then Lexie slips close to Damon, "You're not going." she orders him and he glares at her, "I don't like you." he informs her. "In 1912, you've pressured Stefan into drinking blood, he's been trying to put his Ripper days behind him, but he needs to see death and blood. It's part of life. He needs balance and restraint." she informs him. Damon rolls his eyes and looks at her, "And makes you think I'm not balance and restraint?" he questions her. "For a fact you've never had been." she answers him with a sneer, bit Damon rolls his eyes at her. "You think of what you want first, second and third. Stefan's better off alone than in your company." she states.**_

 _ **Then Damon glares at her, "Well, I beg to differ." Damon snaps at her, then they both stop as Stefan walks back over to them, both were putting on smiles. "To the Salvatores ans Egypt." Stefan said as he passes them their drinks. "Cheers." Damon states. "Cheers." Lexie said as they sip their drinks, she shot a look over at Damon, but then Charlotte walks to them with a woman leaning against her shoulder, "Damon." she calls out and the three look at her. "Did you forget you were suppose to meet us for dinner?" she asks him as she smiles at him. Stefan steps back as Damon puts on a smile. "Sorry, I lost track of time." he answers her with a nervous chuckle, "I brought you leftovers." she said and exposed the bitten neck with blood smeared onto the skin, "Charlotte!" Damon whispers at her and she pass the woman to Stefan as he gasp and his fingers were painted with blood. And Damon quickly took the woman from him, Stefan started to stutter over his words as he gaze at the blood, "Stefan." Damon said as he place his hand on his shoulder. "Get away from him." Lexie growls as he pulls Charlotte away from him.**_

 _ **The vein started to pulse around his eyes, "I… I can't." he mutters and Lexie took a hold of Stefan and pulls him away, making him leave the bar, then she turns and looks at Charlotte then at Damon, "She's better off without you too." she said and walks off after Stefan. Charlotte watches them leave and looks back at Damon. She just smiles as Damon wasn't happy.**_

~End of Flashback~

"I apologized, alright. As much as I hate the sire bond thing, I did take it out on you, so it's not your fault." Stefan admits as they walk down the street. "Well, don't get all warn and fuzzy on me yet." Damon states as he stops and looks up at an apartment, "This is where the witch lived." Damon states and they both looked up at the apartment. "What, you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place?" Stefan asks him, "No, it's I couldn't remember where the store was." he answers then looks around.

"It's got to give us a place to start." Damon states, "Maybe there's another place to start." Stefan states, "You think Charlotte might still be in New Orleans?" Stefan asks him and Damon was hesitate. "Yeah, maybe." he answers, "Well, where was the last place you saw her?" Stefan asks him. "The corner of Bourbon in Duman, I kinda told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans and that I'd meet her in the corner. I was gone by morning." Damon answers him. Stefan nods and started to walk across the street. "Where're ya going?" Damon calls out to him, "The corner of Bourbon in Duman, to see how literal this sire bond is." Stefan answers and walks down the street. Damon groans in annoyance and followed after him.

~8~8~8~

The two brother walk down the street of lesser people, "There's no way she's going to be in the same spot after 70 years." Damon states, "Then what are we going to have to tell Sam and Elena?" Stefan asks and then Damon turns to him, "I was hoping we don't have to tell them anything." Damon answers.

Stefan scoffs, "We'll we can't just lie to them and Samathea and smart, she'll figure out something is up." Stefan reminds him. "It's not a lie, it's a mission for the greater good and if we play it off really well, Sammy won't notice a thing." Damon informs him, "Oh I see, that's Damon speak for, lets not do the right thing, lets just do what's right for me." Stefan informs him. "And what about you, O selfless one. Are you doing what's best for Sammy or what's best for you? Because it looks to me that the only reason you want to break Samathea's sire bond is to restore her original trust in you, the sisterly love for you." Damon states and Stefan sighs.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, hunt me down when you stop being a dick." Damon snaps at him and walks off. Stefan sighs as he knew that what Damon has said about him was true, in a way.

Damon walks out of the alley and down an empty street but then stops as he heard something make empty bottle clink together. He turns and saw that there was no one behind him, then turns and went to walk again, but then something vamps right at him, making him grunt as he hits the ground.

Stefan heard his brother and vamps through the alley and onto the empty street, to see something was saddling his brother. He then vamps right at them and shoves the woman right off him, "What happened?" Stefan asks as Damon stood up and they both look at the woman, "She kissed me." he answers him, Stefan looks at him as Damon steps closer to the woman as she stood up and smiles at Damon. "Damon, I'd always knew you would come back for me." she smiles and walks up to him.

Then Stefan follows in behind Damon, "I must of counted every brick on every building in New Orleans." she states, Damon bites his lip and turns to Stefan, "Literally every brick." he throws in, then Damon looks back at Charlotte. She wraps her arms around his neck and went to kiss him, but he turns them around and stops her, "Um Charlotte, please tell me you've done something with your life other than count every bricks?" he asks her, pulling her arms off him, but she slither then back up, "Of course I have. I'm not crazy." she answers him. "Then why are you still here?" Stefan asks her and she looks at him as she pulls her arms back down, "You know when someone breaks up with you and there's this song that reminds you of them." she answers then looks back at Damon and slides her arm up his shoulder and grips it. "But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades." she answers him as she smiles at Damon.

"That's a really long time. Stop listening to the same song." Stefan mutters as Damon lets out a nervous chuckle and pulls Charlotte's hands off his neck and holds them in his hands, "Yeah, but in the plus column. You know New Orleans better then anyone in the world, which is really nice and we need your help finding someone." he informs her and she tilts her head a him a little.

~8~8~8~

Music was blasting in the boarding house as Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Samathea were dancing to the music, having a good time. Bonnie would record as they three were bouncing on the couches, dancing with each other and the Gilbert twins sexy dance with each other.

Even used the bottle as mics to lip-sing into. Even jumped up and down. But then Elena went to pour herself some more, but then realizes that the bottle was empty, Samathea notices this, then looks in the dinning room, she smirks and vamps right into the room, was on the table, she cheers as she found another bottle and the girls cheered for her. Samathea then vamps back into the living room and pops the cork, the champagne spills out as Elena laughs and then hurried to place her glass under it and catches the liquid.

The others laugh as well and then after more dancing, they hug each other and then collapse on top of Samathea as she felt onto the couch.

~8~8~8~

The girls laugh as they were in Damon's bathroom, Elena and Samathea laid in the tub as Bonnie was leaning against the tub and Caroline was leaning against the shower door. "Check this out. Vamp speed video." Bonnie said and send the video to Samathea's and Elena's phones. They both look at there phones and press play.

The two laugh, "You look like Superman." Elena said and Samathea laughs, "Oh look." she states as she pauses the video and showed them her in her vamp speed, "This year Christmas card." she states and they laughed. Then Samathea places her phone away, "God, being a sorceress was really cool, but being a vampire is so weird." Samathea mutters and Elena smiles at her, "Oh God this tub is amazing, why don't we have one like this at home?" Samathea asks as she sinks further into the tub, "Expenses. And no room to put it." Elena answers her and Samathea pouts.

"Then why not hang out here often?" Samathea asks as she pulls herself back up and laid her neck on the edge of the tub, "I'll tell you why." Caroline states and Samathea turns her head to her. "Cooties." she answers and Elena rolls her eyes. "Think of all the germ-ridden skags Damon has lured into his den of a room." she laughs, Samathea stops smiling and sat up. Bonnie shot Caroline a look as Elena shook her head with a 'Seriously?' look on her face. "Sorry, I've been good all night, I am stopping now." Caroline states as she didn't want to make it worse. Then Samathea leans against the edge with her arm hanging out a little. "No, no. I want to hear what you have to say, let it all out, it's only Damon we're talking about here." Samathea said as she shot a look over as Elena and Bonnie as they saw that the conversation was going to go downhill. "Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, at least he wasn't a man slut." Caroline laughs, Bonnie gave her another look at Elena face-palms and shakes her head.

"Come on." Bonnie whispers, Caroline then looks at her, "But what exactly was it that made you jump right into bed with him the moment you laid eyes on him?" Samathea questions her and Elena laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "I didn't know what a psychopathic narcoses he was." Caroline answers as she wasn't bothered but the question, Samathea nods. "Well, he's always been there for me, helping me." Samathea states then Caroline leans in close to her, "Because he's hoping you'll sleep with him." she whispers and Samathea leans back, pulling her arm to her, "And what if I did?" she questions and Elena pulls her head away and looks at Samathea and shock. "What?!" Caroline shouts, "You didn't." Bonnie said in a clam tone, "Really? That's explains the messy hair." Elena mutters, Samathea then looks at them. "Yeah, I did. Look, I know you all have your issues with him, believe me, I had mine as well with him, but I will come out and say it. Yes, I slept with him and I'm finally happy." she states and they exchanges looks.

"And I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends and sister to tell you about it, but I guess that's just too much to ask." Samathea snaps as she stood up, steps out of the tub and left the bathroom.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan walk into the shop as the bell ring at the door, the two look around at the herbs and then a woman steps out and walks behind the counter, "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asks them. Damon smirks, "Hi, we're looking for a witch, sorry. No time for pleasantries." Damon states and Stefan rolls his eyes and looks at the woman, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." she tells them. Then Damon looks at the board on the wall behind her, "Look, Nandie, is it? Lets skip the part where you don't pretend that you don't know what we're talking about. We need a witch to help us break a vampire sire bond." Damon states and Stefan raise his eyebrows for a second.

"Now there's a witch here, named Valve." he states and Nandie looks at him, "she was my great grandmother." Nandie informs him, "She had a grimoire and it had a spell."

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon stood at the counter as Valve walks over to him with her grimoire, "The magic you're talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap." she informs him, then Damon looks over and spots the little who was drawing in the other room. He smirks and looks back at her. "How much?" he asks her.**_

 _ **But she smirks right back at him, "Money won't cut it here, pretty one." she answers him, and his smirk fell. Dark magic comes from dark places, casting a spell you need acquires the sacrifices of 12 human souls."**_

~End of flashback~

"A sacrifice? You brought me here, knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice?" Stefan questions him, then Damon looks at him. "Well, I was hoping the spell changed," Damon informs him. But Nandie sighs, "I'm sorry, we don't have magic like that here." she answers them and they look at her.

"I sell herbs and homemade packet remedies and dress it up with a little witchy wu for the tourists, but I don't practice." she informs the,, "Okay, fine. Just tell us where we can find someone, like your great grandma to break the sire bond and we'll flake out just like old valetinks." Damon asks, but Valve looks at him, "There's no one. All of her stuff is gone. The grimoires, her journals. We lost it all turning Christina." she informs him as Damon was getting angry. Stefan leans against the counter. "If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good." she informs him and both brothers were at a loss.

~8~8~8~

Samathea picks up around the room as she was fuming with anger at her friends, then Bonnie, Caroline and Elena walk out and look at Samathea as she cleans the places up. "Sammy, come on." Bonnie states, but Samathea ignores her.

Bonnie sighs and looks at Elena. "Sammy…" she starts. "The party's over. Get out and leave me alone." Samathea snaps at them. "Don't be mad, we're just looking out for you." Caroline informs her. Then Samathea turns to them with a bitter smile on her face, "Looking out for me? Is that what you're doing?" she questions her, "You just can't stand the fact that I'm happy with someone. I get that Damon wasn't the best of people when he first came to Mystic Falls, believe me. I was the first people to hate him. But I can't hate him anymore." she informs them as Caroline shook her head.

She then looks at them, "I'm in love with him." Samathea admits to them, then Caroline groans at her, "You're not in love with him Sammy!" she finally snaps. "What, Care?! Are you going to that only I'm feeling this way because of the sire bond to him?!" Samathea snaps at her and the three look at her in shock. "What?!" Bonnie asks and looks at the two. "How did you know?" Caroline asks as she steps down into the leaving room. "Rejecting blood from blood-bags because Damon said so, having to feed from the vein because Damon said so, agreeing to the red dress because Damon said so, not to worry about Jeremy because Damon said so. I'm smarter than any of you ever gave me credit for." she growls at her. "And how can you say that to me Caroline? I had feelings for Damon before I became a vampire." she questions her and then Caroline cast her eyes down. "We didn't want Damon to take advantage of your feelings for him." Elena said and Samathea looks at her.

"I can't believe you, both of you, I can take care of myself and if anyone takes advantage of me, I'll kick their ass, Damon included." she finalizes then walks pass Caroline and to the door, "Now I'm only going to ask this once, get out." she snaps and then opens the door. But Kim was standing on the other side. "Hello girls," she said and Samathea turns to her.

But Kim vamps right at her and shoves her into the wall, then she vamps right at Caroline, holding her in a headlock, then the man held Samathea against the call by her neck and Samathea snarls at him. "Samathea!" Elena calls out and went to run to her, but Bonnie held her back. Samathea then knee the man in the gut and he cries out, she then twist his arm and snaps it, then vamps behind him and held him in a headlock and they both struggle. Then Bonnie held her hand out and the lights start to flicker and blink out. "Stop!" Kim orders and the two look at her, "One bite from a hybrid will kill her, remember?" Kim reminds her and Bonnie stops, "Caroline!" Samathea calls out, but then the man elbows her on the gut and flips her over threw her right at Bonnie and Elena's feet.

They quickly kneed down and help her to her feet, "Are you okay?" Elena asks her, "Yeah I'm fine." Samathea asks her as she rubs her gut. "God that hurt." she mutters and then they look around and saw the hybrids and Caroline were gone. "Caroline?" Elena calls out and Samathea walks over to the door and saw that they were gone.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan walk down the alley, "The witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic my ass." Damon states, Stefan then looks at him. "Human sacrifice? Did she really thing we'll go for that?" Stefan questions as Charlotte was sitting on some steps and playing with her hands.

"You know, extreme circumstances call for extreme measures." Damon mutters and they stop next to her, "Did you kill those people in 1942?" Stefan asks him, Damon then looks at him, "Absolutely I did and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it means to save Samathea." Damon answers him and Stefan sighs. "Now are you going to help me good cop bad cop this witch or not?" Damon questions him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Tyler walk through the forest as they were trying to find Caroline, "I get it Haley. I'll find them and get them in line." Tyler informs her and then hung up. Samathea was fuming as she was ready to kill Kim for taking and threatening Caroline. "I ask Bonnie, but she's not strong enough with the locator spell." Samathea states. "They got to be here, they're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus." Tyler informs her.

Samathea growl as her eyes pulse, Tyler notices them then steps in front of her and grips her shoulders, "I know you're angry and I know you want to rip Kim to shreds, but cool it Sam, I need to get her back in line." Tyler tells her and she exhales heavily. "And if that doesn't work, I'll rip her heart out." Samathea promises him, he nods and lets go, "But why Caroline?" she questions, crossing her arms. "Kim's trying to prove she's the Alpha, if I can make her summit, the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You think they play along with how much they hate him." he states.

"But Ardyn doesn't, does he? I mean he's still sired to Klaus." Samathea states as she was still confused about the sire bond. "Being sired doesn't make you feel differently about someone, I hated Klaus, but I still did everything he said. The bond effects how you act, not how you feel." Tyler informs her, "So what I feel for Damon, it's real?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Yes Sam, what you feel for him is real." he answers her and her heart jumps with joy. But then they heart a grunt in pain. "Caroline!" Samathea calls out and took off following the sound. "Sam, wait!" Tyler calls out as he followed her.

~8~8~8~

Nandie works on insense as Damon walks through the door, Nandie heard him and looks at him, "What are you doing here?" she asks him, "Calling you out." he answers her. "You're not Valve's great granddaughter. You're her daughter." he informs her and she looks away from him as he remember seeing her as a little girl as she wrote her name down on a peace of paper. "You're 80 years old, but you don't look a day over 50, you're a practicing witch." he calls her out. "Get out of my store." she warns him. "Give me what I want." he threatens her, but she then turns to him, holding her hand out and Damon felt intense pain in his head.

He cries out and drops to his knees as he grips his head, "I gave you a chance to leave with your live." she warns him, but then Stefan steps out, "Wait, wait, wait. We don't want any trouble. We just need your help, that's all." Stefan informs her, "I told you, there's no one here to help you." she reminds him. "Stefan…" Damon chokes out. "The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic, we call it expression." she informs him and lets Damon go and he pants with relief of the pain. "Is that like black magic?" Stefan asks as he steps closer, "Worse. Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane." she answers as Stefan walks over to his brother.

Damon then pulls himself back onto his feet, "Without swallowing it whole, she sold you a bill of good about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those twelve people." she informs him and Stefan looks at Damon as he was in shock. "Are you saying there's no spell?" he asks her. "The bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. Vampirisum only heightens those emotions." she informs them as they shifted in their spots. "You want her free?" she questions as she steps to Damon, "You set her free. Tell her to live her life without you, to never think of you again, to stop caring about you and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond." she informs them, Stefan then looks at Damon as he hung his head with a very difficult choice.

~8~8~8~

Kim started to break Caroline's wrist as she cries out in pain, "Why are you doing this?" she questions her and Kim looks right at her, "To show Tyler who's in charge." she answers and snaps Caroline wrist again. "Stop, stop it Kim!" Tyler calls out as the two ran in and the he held Samathea back from ripping Kim to peaces. "Sam calm down." he tells her and push her back a little.

Kim then looks at them as she stood, "Caroline's with us. Alright, we're all on the same team." Tyler informs her. Caroline just pants as she looks up at them. "She's on your team, not mine." Kim informs him and he looks at her in disbelief. Then they both turn and saw they were outnumbered from all the hybrids that showed up in the barn.

~8~8~8~

Caroline cries out again as Kim snaps her wrist again, Tyler and Samathea struggled as the hybrids held them back, "Stop Kim, I swear to God." Tyler threatens her as Kim snaps Caroline's wrist again, Samathea growls at her as she was ready to snap. "Ease up Kim, Klaus won't like this." Ardyn informs her and she smirks to herself. "That's a very good point, do you think he'll like this?" she asks and pulls out a stake. Samathea struggles even harder, "No, don't you dare!" she growls as her hand started to heat up.

Kim looks at her and smirks, "I'll kill you I swear to God I'll kill every last one of you, I don't care if you all bite me, I'll take you all with me!" she shouts, Kim scoffs as she grips Caroline's shoulder and raise the stake. "NNOO!" Tyler calls out, then something inside Samathea snaps, "STOOP!" she shouts then threw her hand down and the two hybrids holding her went flying right off of her. Then everyone looks at Samathea as the wind started to pick up and the barn started to shake. Her eyes were flickering between her eyes and pure white, her wings flickered on her back, she then reels her arms and with a rageful bellow, a powerful wave knocks everyone off their feet and burns the chains off Caroline's wrists and the stake in Kim's hand. Then the light around Samathea dies out and she falls to her knees and lays on her side. Kim pulls herself back up as the others pulled themselves up as well, not sure what just happened. Tyler and Caroline look at Samathea as she was very weak. Then Tyler looks at Kim as she was going to bite Samathea, but vamps in front of her, grips Kim's shoulder and jams his fist right into her chest.

She gasp in shock as Samathea pulls herself up and the other hybrids went to stop him, "Stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now!" he warns them and they stop in their tracks. "Look at what happened now, Samathea was ready to kill you all for what Kim did, Kim put you all at risk today, but I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not Klaus, I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want." he states and then looks at them, "We broke the sire bond and if you want to be free, we have to work together, no one can step out of line." he snaps at them and then Kim shakes in fear. "Now you are either with me or against me." he states and stares right into Kim's eyes. "Submit." he orders, but she refused, "Submit or you die." he orders her again and she falls to her knees. "I'm… I'm sorry." she mutters.

Then Tyler jerks his hand right out of her chest and she pants, Tyler then pulls himself up to his feet and helps Samathea to hers as well. She leans against him as the other Hybrids kneed and submitted to him as well, accepting him as the Alpha.

~8~8~8~

Charlotte and Damon sat in a cafe as Charlotte looks at him and was sad, "So… you're just leaving me again?" she asks him, "No, I need to get on with my life and so do you." he tells her, "I don't want to live without you." she begs him, "If you want to make me happy, you will. You just forget about me. You'll never think about me again and you'll find someone new and you'll be happier than ever." he tells her, but her eyes started to tear up as she was ready to cry.

Damon lowers his head as he didn't want to see her cry "Please stop crying." he asks her and she wipes her tear away and holds them in. "I'm never going to be able to forget about you." she tells him and he looks at her, "Yes you are and I'm never going to be happy until you realize that you're never going to have the life that you deserve if I'm in it," he tells her.

She just sat there with her new orders from Damon as he stood up from his chair, but she just looks at him as a tear slides down her cheek, "Goodbye, Charlotte." he said then walks right out the door. Then she finally lets her tears fall as she closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat outside on a bench as a musician was paying his trumpet, then he saw Damon walking up to him and he stood up from the bench, "How'd it go?" he asks him, "I set her free." Damon answers. "It must be hard, doing the right thing, especially if it's something you don't wanna do." Stefan states and Damon just sighs. "Just get to the point, Stefan. You think I won't able to do what I have to when I set Samathea free." Damon states.

Stefan shrugs a little, "Well, I mean selflessness isn't exactly one of your obvious character tracts, Damon." he reminds him, "Yeah, one of these days you're going to realize you don't know me as half as you think." Damon informs him as he hails a cab.

~Flashback~

 _ **The boys that signed up for the army were getting ready to ship out, Damon steps out of the cab, ready for war, he nods at the cab man and walks over to the union center.**_

 _ **Once inside he was he walks up to the instructor and was instructed on where to place his bag, he nods at him and then places his bag down, "Damon." Lexie calls out and he looks at her as she stood in the shadows. He rolls his eyes at her, "I know what you did and you're not going overseas with Stefan, do you understand me?" she reminds him one last time. Damon just smirks at her, "We'll Uncle Sam begs to differ." he jokes, but she wasn't in the mood for jokes, "You just killed twelve innocent people." she reminds him, Damon looks around and walks up to her, "How do you know they didn't have it coming?" he questions her.**_

 _ **She then steps closer to him, "Your brother has spent the last 20 years rack with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood, he's serving in war for repentance for the pain he's caused. If he finds out what you did, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt with the things that you do, he'll turn to you for guides like he did before and he'll become the ripper of Monera all over again." she reminds him of the possibility of what will happen. Then he steps closer to her, "I've been pretty much on my own since are little falling out in 1912. did you ever thing that I just need my little brother?" he questions her.**_

 _ **And she steps closer to him, "And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you Damon." she states then looks over his shoulder "But it will destroy Stefan." she said and then Damon turns and saw Stefan standing at the railroads with the other men as well. "For once, you need to put someone else in front that isn't you." she states as Damon watches how Stefan waited for him. "You need to let him go." she tells him and he turns back and looks at her. Then steps away from her as he steps into the light, looking at Stefan. "Good luck brother." he mutters then grabs his things and left.**_

~End of flashback~

Damon walks pass Stefan to the cab, who was a little surprise about confession, "I didn't know about that." Stefan states as he follows him, "Yeah well, next time I'll hang a bill board." Damon promises him, "Look, I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this." Stefan states and Damon turns to him, "Like I'm upset about loosing Samathea's trust, which I am. But don't hurt her Damon. She really does love you and I don't want her feelings to be played with." Stefan asks him and Damon smirks a little.

"Well, you forget little brother if she is ever taken advantage of, she'll kick my ass." Damon reminds him and Stefan smirks a little, "Yeah, yeah. That sounds like something Samathea would do. But still this is her choice." Stefan states. "Good to know I have your word." he states and then opens the door, "I know what I have to do Stefan." Damon tells him then he hops into the cab, Stefan grips the door and hops in after him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down the steps as she rubs her head but then stops as Caroline steps into the hallway, she bites her lip and steps up to her. But Caroline scoffs and hugs her, taking Samathea by surprise. "I'm so sorry." she tells her, making Samathea smile. "If you don't start hugging me back this is going to get really awkward really fast." Caroline informs her, "I can't, you've pinned my arms down." Samathea informs her.

Caroline lets out an ' _Oh_ ' and she lets go of her. They both smiled at each other and hug each other. "I'm a jerk, I promise to never judge ever again." Caroline swears to her, but Samathea shook her head, "It's okay, Caroline. I was a jerk too and said some pretty nasty things as well." Samathea tells her and then pulls back as Caroline did as well. "But don't tell Stefan about me and Damon, I want to be the one that does it and don't tell the others about what happened at the barn with Kim, I need to figure it out first, figure out what these dreams mean and why my magic is still connected to me." she asks of her. Caroline looks at her and nods, "Okay." she answers and rubs her shoulder. Then Elena and Bonnie walks out to them, "Are you two best friends again?" Bonnie asks and Samathea nods at her, "Thank god." Elena states and then hugs Samathea. "Yeah, thanks again even those I'm can be a bad witch and all." Caroline states and the three smiled at her. "Thankfully our good witch was here to help." Elena states and smiles at Bonnie.

"You know, you're hotty creepy professor knows his stuff, Bonnie." she states as Samathea leans her head back against her shoulder as she held her arms "It's been baby steps but he's been helping with a whole new kind of magic." she informs them. "He calls it expression." she states and Samathea smiles a little.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Caroline retreated back to Caroline house where Stefan was waiting and he informed them of everything. "You feel sorry for him?" Caroline questions him, "Look there's no other way to break a vampire's sire bond and as much as all three of us hate it, but Damon really does love Samathea and now he has to completely let her go imagine having to do that." he states and Elena sighs as she leans against the chair. "You have a point." she mutters and then Caroline leans back into the chair.

"Look I was going to tell her, but she already knew about the bond, notices all of her little own hints to that." Caroline informs him and Stefan nods. "Yeah, we don't give her enough credit on that." he agrees as Elena nods. "All I know is that he better do what he's suppose to do." Caroline states and Stefan sat down onto the table, "He'll do it, he's not as bad as he wants you to think he is." Stefan informs them, "But will Sammy let him do it?" Elena questions. Stefan looks at her, "He'll do what he needs to do, he told me." he assures her.

"Is that all he told you?" Caroline asks him, then Stefan looks at her, Caroline sighs and sat forward. "Nothing, it's nothing. It's just… how can you trust him?" Caroline asks him and Stefan hung his head for a moment as Elena sat forward as well, "Because he's in love with her as much as she's in love with him, but he can't be selfish with her, not anymore." he answers him and the two smiled at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea resumes picking up the glasses and the mess she had to stop because of the hybrids, she places the bottles back in the crates, Damon walks out and watches her as she places the last bottle inside and brush off her hands. She then brush her hair behind her hair, "Hi." she calls out to him. "Hi back." he answers her. "How was your night?" she asks as she pick the crate up and places it on the piano. "Awful. Yours." he asks her.

She turns and smiles a little at him, "Awful." she answers him. Then her smiles falls as she had a feeling that Damon was going to push her away. He then push himself off the wall, "Sammy, I-" he starts, "I know about the sire bond, Damon." she answers him and he looks at her and she shrugs at him. "Obvious hints that I sub-consciously left myself." she answers him and he scoffs a little, "Yeah, we don't give you enough credit." he mutters, making her smile, only for a second. Then she looks at him "That's why you and Stefan left, to break the bond." she states and he looks at her. "Is there a way to break the bond?" she asks him, afraid of his answer. "Not exactly, that's why we need to talk." he answers her, she then fidgeted with her hands, "Tyler told me that the bond effects the way I act, not the way I feel. My feeling for you are real, that doesn't change anything." she tells him as she was afraid.

Then Damon walks up to her, "Everything has change Samathea." he informs her and she bites her lip, "Yeah okay, everything has change, I've change. But I don't care about that, being with you, it makes me happy. Sleeping with you last night made me really happy." she states and steps closer to him. "You know what will make me happy, is to know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you and what you actually felt for me was real." he states, tears well up in her eyes. "It is! This is real Damon, what you feel for me is real, what I feel for you is real. I know why you want to talk with me, but Damon I'm begging you, don't." she begs of him stepping closer to him as a tear slides down her cheek. "I don't want to do this, Samathea." he tells her, looking right into her eyes. "I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want, I do what I want, I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl's younger sister, I don't the right thing." he states, but she stiffen in her spot. "I don't want the good guy, I don't want a hero, Damon. I want you. I've always wanted to you even before I became a vampire." she states as he looks at her.

"I fell for you but was too stubborn to give in because of my value of family, but being with you here and now, it is more right than ever." she tells him, but he shook her head, "But I have to the right thing, by you," he tells her. Then she grips a hold of his hand and places it flat against her chest. "Does this feel like a lie to you?" she asks him.

Damon looks at his hand as he could feel her heart beating like crazy as she skin was heating up. She then steps closer and gently cups his cheek, "Does this feel like a lie to you?" she asks him again and he just scans over her, she then steps closer to him, looking him right in the eyes as she stood up on to toes and gently press her lips to his, gentle and loving matter as Damon leans into the kiss. She then pulls back and looks at him "Did that feel like a lie to you?" she whispers to him, Damon bites his lips a little then press his forehead against hers as his hand gently grips hers. As she makes it impossible for him not to love her even harder.


	9. O Come, All Ye Faithful

_Chapter 9: O Come, All Ye Faithful_

The birds chirp outside as Samathea then opens her eyes and then rolls over and smiles at Damon as he was sleeping, she then snuggles into her pillow and closes her eyes. Then he groans, making her even brighter. "What?" she asks him, "This would be so much more fun if we were naked." he whines. But Samathea giggles. "Damon, you know we can't, your call, remember." she reminds him and he opens his eyes to her as she peeks one open, "I was being a gentlemen." he reminds her. He then sighs and lays on his back, "You shouldn't of stayed." he tells her. "Well, Jeremy want me dead, Stefan and Elena are at Caroline's and it's best of Bonnie's house has no vampires invited in, so…" she states and then lays on her back as well. "I have nowhere else to go." she informs him then sighs as well.

Then Damon stood up and walks to the bathroom, "I should of made you leave. Send you packing." he states as she sat up, "I promised Stefan." he said to her as he opens his drawer. "I know." Samathea mutters as she rested her chin on her knee and wraps her arms around her leg. Damon then pulls his shirt right off. "You're sired to me Samathea. Which mean everything you think you feel, might not even be real." he argues with her as he pulls on another shirt. Samathea groans and flops back onto the bed, "I know, I know Damon. Stop reminding me." she states then slips off the bed. "But I know what I feel Damon and it's real." she states and walks over to him, "This is really real and I don't want to let that go." she states and he looks her right in the eyes. "I can make you." he states and she arch her eyebrow at him, "Revoke the sire bond." he states and she cross her arms.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she questions and he looks at her, "Break the sire bond." she challenges him. Then Damon sighs, "I told Stefan I would set you free, right after I didn't tell him we slept together." he reminds her, she then shifts in her spot. "So what happens now?" she asks him, he then steps closer to her. "I want to throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." he whispers to her, making her stiffen. "Then what are you waiting for?" she challenges him, Damon looks her in the eyes then trails down to her lips, slowly leaning in, Samathea closes her eyes as he felt his breath against her face, their nose touch a little, but then the moment was then broken as Samathea's cell went off. Samathea exhales as she releases her breath and opens her eyes and looks at him. "Saved by the cell." he mutters, making her roll her eyes. She pulls it put and saw the text Elena sent her.

"It's Elena, she and Bonnie are teaching Jeremy how to not and try to kill me." she informs him then places her cell away and went to pick up her bag, but then turns to him and shifts in her spot as the two look at each other. "Do you want to come?" she asks, giving him an awkward smile and Damon just looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus paints the canvas as Serena smiles as she walks right up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You artist skill never cease to amaze me." she states, Klaus smiles and she perks him in the cheek and moves away as Stefan walks into the room and leans against the wall, "Looks like a giant snowflake." Stefan states. "I prefer to think of it as an expression monitizum." Klaus corrects him, Serena smirks as she rolls her eyes at him a little then looks back at the painting.

Then Klaus puts his items down, "It's my donation to the winter charity event." he informs him and walks up to him. Then Ardyn walks into the room, "You said it was urgent?" he asks, "Yes. Take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." Klaus orders as Serena looks at the hybrid. "You want me to be the delivery guy?" he asks him as Serena walks up to them. "Is there a problem?" she asks as she stands next to Klaus, he looks at her as her eyes were in a threatening glare. "No ma'am," he answers her. She smiles at him "Good, now do as you're told or I'll have to bloody my hands again and I really don't want to." she informs him.

He nods at her and walks over to the painting and picks it up, "And he careful with that, it's still wet." Klaus answers him, "Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you now?" Stefan jokes making Serena giggle a little, "What's the point of my hybrids being sired to me if they can't maximized the benefits of free labor." Klaus states and Stefan smirks. "Why are you here?" Klaus questions him, then Stefan walks into the room. "Samathea is sired to Damon." he informs him and the two smirk. "And she figured out about it, didn't she?" Serena questions, Stefan looks at her and nods, "I now I need to find the cure more than ever right now and here you are making post moires of snowflakes." Stefan informs them and Serena smiles. "Well, a certain hunter isn't killing vampires to complete the mark and since we can't see it, we have to wait ever so patiently for him to start killing again. Besides Nik has deliver on his end of the bargain, found the hunter's sword in Italy, found the hunter, but Conner was killed my Samathea, which nearly drove her insane then I deliver you as vampire that activated the hunter's mark on the baby hunter and you have yet to deliver on your end." Serena reminds him and Klaus smirks as Serena was forcing her grounds.

"Well since Jeremy had to kill vampires to complete his mark, but we need a way so he doesn't want to kill all of us." he reminds her and she places her hands on her hips, "Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly fine with doing a little charity work." Klaus informs him, "Well, maybe you're lying about having found the sword." Stefan challenges, making Serena smirk and looks at Klaus, "Now why would I lie to you Stefan, we're in this together." Klaus answers him and walk to the vault in the other room as Serena followed from behind them. He unlocks the vault and pulls the sword right out, "The hilt acts as a cypher to decode the mark so we can decode once Jeremy's tattoo had grown from killing enough vampires to complete it." Klaus answers him as he set the sword down and sat down with his feet on the table and Serena leans against the couch.

Stefan reaches and took a hold of the sword and picks it up, looking at the hilt, "I heard you moved out of your house. Bit of a Martyr move, huh?" Klaus asks him and Stefan looks right at him, Klaus just smirks at him, "Well, I'm here to bond Klaus." Stefan tells him and set the sword back down and Serena took the sword from the table, "Oh on the contrary, right now I'm the best friend you got." he informs him.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was getting ready for the celebration as they were in December, fake snow was flying all over the place, people were laughing as they were having fun.

But not everyone was having fun, Caroline and Tyler were arguing about the hybrids and Klaus, but then he tells her that he was going to sacrifice himself to put Klaus down.

She of course was against it, but he tells her that it started with him and it will end with him, still, she was against the idea.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was at the family lake house, chopping away at the wood, but then he stops as he then picks up as peace of wood and held it in his hand, that was almost similar to a stake, the urge to kill hits him, but then he fights it off then tosses it to the side.

Then chops more wood, channeling the that urge into the wood, but then looks over as he heard a car pulling up, he looks and saw Damon and Samathea sitting in the car. "Jeremy." Bonnie calls out as both she and Elena ran up to him as he was holding the axe tightly in his hand. "They shouldn't be here." Jeremy states, Elena looks at him and place her hand on his shoulder, "They're here to help you." Bonnie tells him. "Jer, it's okay." Elena assures him, "Do you trust me?" Bonnie asks him as she gently grips the handle.

Jeremy looks between the two, gripping the axe tighter, Damon shifts in his spot then looks over Samathea as she kept her eyes on Jeremy. He then sighs and relaxes, "Yeah. Yeah, I trust you." he answers her and lets the axe go. Bonnie took it and tosses it to the side, then she grips Jeremy's arm. "Lets go inside." she tells him gently pulling him back to the house, Elena looks back at Samathea, the younger twin nods at her and Elena followed after Jeremy and Bonnie. Then Damon's attention was grabbed as Shane walks out and greets the three. "What's professor shady-pants doing here?" he asks then Samathea looks at him, "Elena and I invited him." she answers and he looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie, Shane and Jeremy moves the chairs around as Elena watches, "Okay, we are ready to get started with this, but for us to do that we'll need her in here." Shane informs them and they look out and saw Samathea and Damon standing at the doorway, Jeremy stiffens as he walks to the doorway, Elena quickly stood behind him with a worried and panicked look on her face. "This is yours and Elena's house now Jer. You have to invite me in." she tells him as he stares at her.

Shane took a seat as Elena shot a look over at Bonnie, "Go ahead Jer, invite her in." Shane tells him. He then lets out a strained sigh, "You can come in." he tells her, she nods at him and steps through the doorway, then she stood next to him, with a small smile and pats his arm. "Thank you." she whispers to him, he nods at her then she moves pass him and places her bags on the counter, but then Jeremy pulls out a stake, "Jeremy!" Elena and Bonnie call out as Damon stiffens, but as Samathea turns and looks him right in the eye, he freezes in mid-air and struggles as he couldn't bring himself to stake the vampire in front of him.

The other exchange looks as Samathea coos at him, moving her hand out and gently took the stake from his hand, tosses it to the side then wraps her arms around him and held him in her arms as Jeremy's just fell to his sides as he was confused, but sought comfort in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Stefan flips through the pages, trying to find his own answers, then his phone rings and he saw it was a call from Caroline, "Hey, sorry, I'm late." he said as he puts her on speaker. " _If I'm going to be there for your time of need, you need to work on your punctuality. I'm in a Crisis! Where are you._ " Caroline informs him, "I'm at my house, why, what's wrong?" he answers her. " _My boyfriend is a dumbass Marydr and what are you at your house, Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Sammy, considering that your sibling relationship is damage._ " Caroline asks him, "Well, Sam isn't here anymore and Damon at the Lake house with Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. So, I guess her house is safe for her again." Stefan informs her.

Caroline sighs as she knew that Samathea hasn't still told him yet, "Hey, listen I got Klaus and Serena to tell me a little ore about this hunter sword. You know that Map in Jeremy's tattoo, the sword decodes it, it's literally a key to the cure." Stefan informs her, " _Klaus and Serena told you this?_ " Caroline states, "Yeah, why?" he asks her, " _Did they happen to had over the sword for safe keeping?_ " Caroline hopefully asks him, "Uh, what do you think?" he informs her. Caroline sighs and Stefan heard her distress in her sigh, "What's wrong?" he asks her. "We need to get our hands on that sword, like today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight." Caroline warns him, getting Stefan's attention.

~8~8~8~

Children were running about, having fun in the snow as the adults were hanging at the Grill, Matt was serving beverages as people were talking and discussing business Caroline was standing in front of the painting at Klaus has just done, she then looks over her shoulder and there stood Serena, then Caroline turns to her. "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" she questions her and Serena giggles.

"Not today, sadly." she answers and stood next to her and looks at the painting, "Nice snowflake." Caroline states and Serena crosses her arms, "I know, but that's not what concerns me." she states and Caroline looks at her, "What do you mean?" she asks her and Serena sighs. "When you look at this painting, what do you see?" she asks her. Caroline turns her attention back at the painting and tilts her head a little. "Kinda…lonely." she answers her, Serena nods, "I'm getting sad and lonely, reminds me of my slumber." Serena states and Caroline notices the sad gaze in her eyes, but Serena shook it off and smiles again.

"So, since your here and since I'm here, how about some champagne." Serena offers her, "I would offer Klaus, but he at the bar, having a few laughs with the designer people, leaving me free." Serena informs her and Caroline shook her head a little, "You are surprisingly chipper today." she states and Serena shrugs, "You're getting better at lying, considering that you have Stefan stealing the sword and your boyfriend is planning to overthrow Nik." she informs her and Caroline's eyes widened in shock, "How did you…" she mutters. "I'm a sorceress, I know everything, the things that have happened, the things that are going to happen and the things that will most definitely happen. You can't hide anything from me." she informs her and Caroline stiffens as Serena walks closer to her.

She then leans in and her lips were right by Caroline's ear, "But I will tell you this, if this hybrid revolution happens, it won't be a revolution, it will be a slaughter, that have no idea how much of a swordsmen Nik really is after a thousand years of practicing." she whispers to her, Caroline gulps and Serena leans back, "You better stop him before he'll pay for it, dearly." she said as she gave if her a friendly warning and Caroline nods. "I think I will need that drink." she tells her and Serena smiles, "Sure thing, I'll steal a bottle from Nik, I'm sure he won't mind." Serena informs her then walks off. Caroline watches her leave then looks down at her phone and texted Stefan 'They're here, go.'

~8~8~8~

Stefan was in Klaus and Serena's house, in front of the vault, he pulls the handle right off, breaking into the safe, but as soon as he opens it, the sword was gone.

Stefan sighs and pats the top of the safe, knowing that Klaus didn't trust a safe that can be easily broken into.

~8~8~8~

"Well, he nor Serena are walking around with it." Damon informs him as he stood in front the lake house drive, "Check the rest of the house." Damon tells him, " _I am, I haven't found anything._ " Stefan informs him, "Try the sock drawl, you'd find the skeptic things in a sock drawls." Damon jokes as he smirks to himself. " _Got any real ideas Damon?_ " Stefan questions him. "I have two, kill Tyler before he kills Klaus or since Klaus is suffering from becoming NVP in our race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids and he'll kill Tyler." Damon offers him he's two idea as Stefan was in front of a truck full of letters.

" _Nobodies killing Tyler._ " Stefan informs him as he reads the letter he pick up, "Hello? Stefan?" Damon asks as Stefan went silent. " _Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where Sam is today?_ " Stefan asks him and it was Damon turns to be silent. "I think she's running around, trying to de-program Jeremy." he answers him, which was a half-lie. " _How did she take it last night, telling her to stay away from you?_ " Stefan asks him again and Damon bits his lip. "Not well." he lies again, " _You okay?_ " Stefan asks his older brother, "Peachy." Damon answers him.

Then Damon collects himself, "Gotta go, Bonnie and Elena enlisted doc. Evil in their plans and I got to throttled him." Damon informs him and then hung up, he sighs and turns back to the house.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Samathea sat in front of each other, a ticking measure next to Jeremy with a few lighted candles, Shane retains him to the chair, "Are those really necessary?" Elena asks as she was sitting next to Bonnie, Shane looks at her and nods, "Sadly, yes. All Jeremy sees when he looks at a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consciously he doesn't want to." Shane informs her.

"As in your case, it's the sub-conscious that calls the shots." Shane states, Samathea nods, "Persuasion helps revers your sub-conscious thoughts." Bonnie states as Elena looks at her, but Samathea kept her eyes on Jeremy who was unconscious as of the moment. "Think of it as a condition for sponsor rates, see vampire kill vampire, what I'm doing is creating is a kind of middle step, it's like a detour. Where his sub-conscious learns to recognize you as someone he loves, someone he walks to protect." Shane states as he shot a look at Jeremy then back at her, "And that gives him a choice, he can choose to take the detour instead of the condition response." Shane informs her as he sat down.

Samathea wets her lips as she was hoping it would work. "Okay, talk to him, he'll listen." Shane signals her to speak. "I have a million things I want to say, but I don't know where to start." Samathea states, Elena grips her hand, comforting her. "You and Elena chose to do this at your family's vacation house, so start by telling him why." Shane suggests, she nods and looks at Jeremy. "When we were kids, mom and dad would bring us here, this places holds many precious memories of our time together, but after the died, Jenna made us come back here and none of us wanted to be at this lake house, the memories were still painful and fresh. In our minds and hearts." Samathea starts.

She then looks at the house and smiles to herself, "But we all knew that they were here with us." she states and Jeremy opens his eyes. She then inhales, "Mom and dad would want us to stay together, fight for each other, protect one another and there isn't anything I won't do for you and I won't stop protecting you, no matter what." Samathea promises him. Elena smiles at her and the two girls web their fingers together. "Jeremy, how do you feel about Samathea, right now?" Shane asks him, Elena sat up, but Samathea saw the look in his eyes. "She ruined our lives, she's not even my real sister. She's the real why everyone I loved as died." he answers in his hunter mode.

Tears well up in Samathea eyes, "I will kill her, even if that means I die myself." he promises, Samathea closes her eyes as a few tears slowly steam down her cheeks, "But, now that I look in her eyes, I see something, struggling." he states, making Samathea open her eyes and looks at her, "Flickering like a light, trying to break free." he states as she was hopeful once more, "I will destroy the vampire and free that light." he promises and Shane slams his hand onto the table, snapping Jeremy out of his trance and he looks at them then back at Samathea. "Did it work?" he asks, Elena and Bonnie exchange looks as Samathea just cast her eyes down.

~8~8~8~

Stefan leans against the wall in front of the back door into the Grill. "Hey." he calls out as Caroline walks up to him, "Hey, did you get it? Did you find the sword?" she asks him, Stefan pushes himself off the wall and stood in front of her. "Nope." he answers her.

Caroline sighs, "Of course you didn't find it, Serena must of moved it." she mutters, Stefan nods, "Yeah I kinda figured." he agrees with her, "So what are we going to do now?" she asks him. "Klaus is our only shot at find the cure, until Samathea miraculously knows where it is, we need him. Tyler has to call it off." Stefan informs her and she sighs. "Well, that's not gonna happen." Tyler calls out, the two turn and saw him standing on the steps, "You told him?" he questions Caroline as she stood there and shrugs, then Tyler walks down the steps. "I have twelve hybrids swore to sectary for a month, I have Haley and a witch risking their lives and your blabbing your mouth to him?" he questions her.

"Look, all I'm asking your for is a little bit of time, okay?" Stefan pulls Tyler's attention away from Caroline, "How long? An hour? A day?" Tyler asks as the two said nothing. "Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this. You and Jeremy almost served up one of them to kill had it not been for Serena and Eric." Tyler reminds him, then shot a look over at Caroline who cast her eyes down and Tyler looks back at Stefan. "I don't owe you anything." Tyler said and then turns away, "I'm taking him out." he said and started to walk but Stefan vamps right in front of him and help him in place. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." he tells him, "Stefan." Caroline calls to him, "I'm sorry, but I can't." he tells her, "Stefan." she said again and they both look up at the top of the stairs and saw the hybrids.

Caroline looks behind herself and saw that her path was blocked as well and then looks back at Tyler as Tyler was now in control of the situation. "Sorry man, but you don't have a choice."

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the rail of the docks as she wipes away her tears, then Damon walks over to her, "I wanted to be left alone." she tells him, "Well, you're not allow to feel this sorry for yourself, once you're sitting on a chair stool." he informs her, sitting on the trail as well and uncorks the bourdon, "Unfortunately, I travel with the bar." he tells her, smirking and offering her the bottle, she looks at it and shook her head, "It won't help, the whole detour failed." she states and looks back at the lake.

Damon stops smirking and takes the bottle back, Samathea laughs bitterly to herself, "Why was I so hopeful that this was going to work, but then again, if he wasn't, you and I wouldn't be in this… situation." she mutters, Damon's nods a little. "Last time I was here was when I was the sideline girl, now I barely remember it." she states and then looks at him, "Tell me is that the sire bond I feel or is that just a distant memory?" she asks him.

He said nothing as she continued to look at him, making him feel more uncomfortable, "Maybe we can try something else." Damon suggests then he got up and walks back to the house, Samathea sighs then looks back out at the lake, but suddenly, her head started to ache, she grips the side of her head as she saw the tunnels again, seeing herself run through them, looking for something then heard herself scream, "Elena!"

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Caroline stood in the old Lockwood slaver quarters as Tyler pulls out the chains, "Tyler." Caroline spoke, "Keep them down here, until we grip Klaus down here. Use these if you have to." Tyler orders the others. "Come on Tyler, this is bigger then you, this more than revenge for us." Stefan tries to get through to him. "I know what it's about for you Stefan. It's about the cure, you know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire, they go back to being werewolves, turning on every full moon, we couldn't give a rat's ass about the cure." Tyler snaps at him.

"Tyler." Caroline tries to warn him, "I needed you on my side, Care." he tells her and she shuts her mouth. "That's all I wanted." he tells her, "Tyler, if you go up against Klaus, it will be a slaughter." she warns him. He smirks "Not when I have a witch by my side."

~8~8~8~

Jeremy sat in the leaving room, looking at the photos of him, Elena and Samathea when they were kids, it brought a smile to his face, but only a little bit, "You okay?" Bonnie asks him as she was standing behind the couch. He sets the pictures down and turns, facing her. "Shane wants to try again." he tells her, he nods and stood up. But then Damon walks into the room. "Survey says, innnnggg!" Damon states and Jeremy glares at him.

"Damon then stood next to Bonnie, "Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much. If he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one, is going to work on a hunter. It's like dangling a cheese burger in front of someone on a master cleanse." Damon states and Bonnie shot him a glare. Damon shrugs and looks back at Jeremy, just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy feelings to." he states, Jeremy looks away as Damon shot a look at Bonnie for a moment, "Jeez, I wonder who that can be?" Damon sarcastic states and Bonnie shot him a glare. "You." Jeremy answers and Bonnie looks at him. "I feel that way about you." he informs her.

Bonnie blinks and then smiles at little, "Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll be…anywhere else." Damon informs her and walks off as Bonnie exhales and looks at Jeremy as he was smiling at her.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea stood on the docks, Elena was wrapped in a blanket as Samathea looks at the pictures she drew, "Aren't you cold?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her and shrugs. "A little, but I'll be okay." she answers and looks out at the lake, then Shane walks out to them, "That was good thinking, using Bonnie as Jeremy emotional touch stone, Damon is very intuitive." he tells them, Samathea smiles a little at him and nods, "Yeah, if anyone can make a very long explanation short and simple, it's Damon," Samathea answers him.

Elena looks at her as Samathea stops smiling, "Bonnie told me about your relationship with him, I don't mean to pry." he states and Samathea sighs as Elena shifts a little, "It's complicated, but I'll figure away out of it." she informs him, he nods at her, "You seem confident about that." he states and she shrugs. "I'm a stubborn person when it comes to breaking things." she states and shuffles through the pictures, Shane looks down at them and at her, "Think you can help me with a matter like this?" she asks him, and he shrugs, "I might be able to," he answers her and she nods. "So what happened to your wife and son?" she asks him and he looks at her in surprise. "The way you were sitting next to Jeremy, that had the act of a father and I know you have a very light ring band around your ring finger, that means you were married," Samathea informs him.

Elena smirks, "She's always like this, reads way too many crime stories." she states and Samathea smirks, "Guilty as charged." she answers and the twins look back at him and he sighs. "When my wife and son died, I was trying to figure a way not to miss them." he answers her, she sighs. "That's just it, you can't feeling pain is a natural balance of order, you can try all you want, but… you can't change the fate that they're gone. Believe me, we've been there before." Samathea said and looks over at Elena, who cast her eyes down. Then they both look behind them and saw Damon walking up to them with an axe in his hand. "Well, your hipo herbs work, we should be singing Kombia around the fire by dinner." he states, Elena eyes the axe as Samathea cross her arm and face-palms, knowing what he was up to. "So now, tell me why I'm not killing you?" he asks him, "Damon." Elena starts, but Samathea held her back and shook her head at her, "I'm serious, why are you looking for the vampire cure?" Damon questions him again, "I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it." Shane offers him, the twins look at each other, "Klaus's sword can tell us where to find the cure." Damon reminds him, "The sword can lean you there, sure, but so can I and that sword knows nothing about the traps protecting the cure." Shane reminds them.

This gets Elena and Samathea's attention, "Traps?" "What? How?" they both asks them, "Because I've already been there."

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen, the four were back in the house and Shane uncovers the rock and they look at it. "It's a rock." Damon said as he was the first one to speak, "It's not just any rock." Shane tells them, the twins exchange looks, "So is this that silly little wives tale you told at the cult exhibit?" Damon asks him, Shane smirks a little, "Right, long story short. Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas, who loved a girl, who had an identical twin sister that was gifted in magic, and they all wanted to be together." he tells them.

Samathea uncross her arms and leans on her legs, "So he and his best friend made an immortality spell, but then Silas's best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas's girl before he had a chance to make her immortal, grieve stricken, the twin curse the best friend to an eternity of suffering." he said and the two raise their brow a little, "Curse to an eternity with out his one true love, he finds a way to revers the immortality spell and before he has a chance to take it, his former witch friend buries him and the twin underground, leaving him, the twin and the cure, to rot." Shane finishes the tale. "So it's a cure for immortality?" Elena asks him, "And not for vampirism?" Samathea asks as well.

"Human blood is the lifeforce for an immortal." he states and the two look away, "No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood. You pass through the traps unscathed, dig up Silas, you got your cure." Shane informs them. Samathea sat up straight, Damon pulls into his thoughts as Elena and Samathea exchange looks.

~8~8~8~

Caroline paces as Stefan leans against the bars, "Ugh… this is ridiculous. We are not hostages." she states. "Sure you are sweety." Kim mocks her, Caroline glares at her and vamps right in front of her.

But then Stefan's phone rings, he pulls it out and the other hybrid charge at him, "Relax. It's my brother." he assures them and answers the phone. "What's up?" Stefan asks, " _Don't ask how, or why, or who. But I just found the answer to your Tyler problem._ " Damon informs him and Stefan sighs. "You're kidding." Stefan states as the others change looks. Stefan hung up and looks at Caroline. "We don't need the sword." he informs her and she was surprise at that statement.

~8~8~8~

The four look down at the picture that Jeremy had drawn once, "This is the mark, of the brotherhood of the five." Shane states, pointing at the mark on the palm. "And up the arm, you have the murder of a girl, by a witch and the sorceress cursing the witch." he states, pointing at the three women up the arm. "The symbols on the vines are your map, which obviously you no longer need. Once the mark is complete. It will contain the spell that we need to dig up Silas." he informs them.

Samathea bits her lip, "And where did you say he was buried? Oh, I forgot. You didn't." Damon snaps at him and Samathea sighs. "You threaten to kill me like what, three times this week?" Shane asks him and Damon shrugs a little, "I'll keep the location to survive your bad moods." Shane informs him. Damon glares at him, "And what's in it for you?" Elena asks him and Shane looks at the twins. "You obviously don't what the cure, so why help us at all?" Samathea questions him as well, "I'm in it for Silas, alright? And up until this point, he's been myth." Shane answers them.

"So write a thesis." Damon suggests for him. Shane then folds up the drawing, "Would you rather be the guy that writes about Noah's ark or the one who sails it down the Huston River?" Shane questions as she stood up. Damon looks at the twins "I'm not buying it." he states as Shane places the drawing back into his hand, "You don't have to buy it, you just have to believe I can fix your brother." Shane tells the three and the twins turn to him, "Is that what we're doing right now? Fixing him or are we talking about a two thousand year old witch?" Samathea questions him. "When he's hunter's mark is complete, I'm gonna take you to the cure." he promises them and walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Caroline burst into the bathroom, followed by Tyler and Haley. "How the hell did you even get out?" Tyler asks her as she turns to him. "I got out because even your idiot Hybrid recognize the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid Maydr murder plan." Caroline snaps at him. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore Caroline." Tyler said as he was done, but she was far from done. "Oh we are going to do plenty of fighting, the second you shove Klaus into someone else body." she informs him.

"We've already been through this, I don't have anyone else's body." he reminds her, "Yeah, well, I do." Caroline snaps and Tyler looks at her in surprise. "What? Who?" Haley asks her. Caroline sigh, "Klaus's sister Rebekah. She's got a dagger in her. Stefan has been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her body, bury her." Caroline said as she forms a plan, making Tyler smirk. "We just kill two Original birds with one stone." she tells him, "It's too late to change the plan." Haley states, Tyler shot her a look, but looks right back at Caroline. "Call Bonnie, make sure it will work." he tells her, making Caroline smile. "Tyler!" Haley exclaims and he looks at her, "It's a brilliant plan, Haley." he informs her. Then turns back to Caroline, "You're a genius, I love you." he tells her, Caroline laughs a little as he kisses her. Haley pulls out her cell and texted her source, 'We have a problem. The plan's falling apart.' she said and sent the message, "I love you, even when I hate you." Caroline said and pulls away. "I gotta go find my mom, let her know I might actually graduate." he informs her, Caroline smiles as he pulls away.

~8~8~8~

Shane stops in his walk as he phone rings, he pulls it out and looks down at it, 'We have a problem. The plan's falling apart.' Haley texted him, he bits his lip and texted her back.

'Fix it.' he said and sent it right back to her, he then walks down starts. Placing his phone back into his pocket. Then leans against the frame as Bonnie was sitting in front of Jeremy, who was in the trance "How's he coming?" Shane asks her, "I think we're making progress." she answers him, but then her cell phone rings.

She looks at it and answers it, "Caroline hey." she answers her, " _Bonnie, I need you to think fast. I know that the dagger don't work on Klaus, but what if we put his essence in into Rebekah, it will work right? Say it will work._ " Caroline asks her. "Ah… slow down, what's happening?" Bonnie asks her as she stood up and walks away from Jeremy, Shane kept her eyes on her as he hopes Haley will come through like she promised.

~8~8~8~

"Just come on Bonnie, will it work?" Caroline asks her, Haley looks down at her phone as she received the text from Shane. 'Fix it.' he said and she smirks darkly to herself. " _Yeah, I don't see why not._ " Bonnie answers her, Caroline sighs with relief. "Bonnie Bennett I love you." Caroline said to her, " _Do you need my help, I can leave Elena and Sammy here with Jeremy._ " Bonnie offers and Caroline's smile falters, "Sammy? She's there too?" Caroline asks her, " _Yeah, she came with Damon._ " Bonnie answers her and Caroline was shock, " _Who was being slightly less horrible than usual._ " Bonnie adds in as Caroline licks her lip and shook her head.

"You know what, I can't deal with this right now." Caroline informs her and hung up, she then turns to Haley. "She said it will work." she tells her, "I gathered, congratulations." Haley tells her, "Thank you." Caroline said and walks to the door, as Haley moves out of the way. But as she went to touch the handle Haley grips her head snapping her neck and Caroline went out with a gasp and collapse onto the floor as Haley looks down at her. "My pleasure."

~8~8~8~

Elena walks out of the cloest with a box in her arms. "Is that the Christmas decorations that we would hang on the tree?" Samathea asks her, Elena smiles, "Yeah, we had a lot of fun back then, did we?" Elena asks her, Samathea smile and she looks at Damon, "We would takes these with us back home when we were kids." she informs him, "We could use the holiday cheer." Elena informs them as Samathea looks at one of them.

"Look at you suddenly polymaths." Damon states and Elena sighs, "I think Shane's going to get us through this. I trust him." Elena informs him, "Well I'm skeptical about him, but I trust you, Elena." Samathea tells her as Damon scoffs and looks away, the twins look at him, "Which you clearly don't." Elena states, "He doesn't trust anyone, sis." Samathea reminds her. Elena nods a little at her, knowing she was right "Maybe it's because I think he blew up twelve people at the Yung farm." he informs them.

The two look at him and tilt their heads a little, "What?" they both ask him, "Little tip Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step." Damon calls out as Shane was leaning against the frame, the twin look at Shane, "I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship." Shane states, Elena and Samathea exchanges looks and moved away from the box, "What is he talking about?" Elena asks him, "Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Yung, Pryer to the night of the explosion and he had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little… supernatural assistance." Shane answers her as he walks over to them and stuffs his pockets.

Samathea shot a look over at Damon then looks back at Shane. "I tried to help, but he was too far gone, I'd never expected her would take eleven innocent with him." Shane explains to them, Elena crosses her arms as Samathea shifts in her spot. "Samathea." Jeremy calls out, as he and Bonnie walk into the room. They all look at him, Damon gets off the couch as Samathea took a step forward, passing Shane, who moved out of the way and Elena uncross her arms. "It's okay, I think we got this." Jeremy assures Damon, stopping him from coming close to him. Then looks back at Samathea, then Shane walks around and stood behind Elena, "Sam, don't move, okay? No matter what." Bonnie tells her as she walks pass Jeremy.

She nods as Elena's eyes the stake in Jeremy's hand. His fingers move against it slightly as he looks at Samathea. "Jeremy, remember the detour. Choose the right path." Shane tells him, Jeremy nods at him and looks at Samathea, who was standing perfectly still. Jeremy walks towards her, but Damon steps to him, making Jeremy inhale a bit and Damon looks down at the stake in his hand. Jeremy looks down at it as well, he then looks at Bonnie, who just smiles at her, he nods and then offers the stake to Damon. This surprises the Salvatore and he takes the stake from him. Bonnie moves out of the way as Damon shot a look at Samathea. Jeremy looks at his sister as well and he steps closer to her.

Samathea inhales a little as he was right in front of her, then he leans down and wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him, this surprises her and Elena, but Samathea tears up and wraps her arms around him, gripping fistfuls of his shit in her hands as she smiles a little. Elena walks over to them and wraps her arms around the two as she too was happy. Shane smirks but then receives at text from Haley. 'I'll fix it, you'll get your twelve.' she assures him. He sighs to himself as everything was going to plan.

~8~8~8~

Haley stood in front of Klaus as he was talking to him, Stefan walks out into the party seeing the two, but then Haley then up and left as Stefan walks up to Klaus. "She doesn't like me every much." Klaus states as Stefan nods and stood next to him, "Where have you been all day?" Klaus questions him, "I've been around." Stefan asks him, "I'm not interested in vagaries, Stefan. You've been dogging and Serena was kind enough to inform me of your plans to steal the sword from me and even snuck a look at my victims' letters. Now you care to explain why?" Klaus asks him.

"I don't trust you," Stefan answers him Klaus inhales sharply. "I showed you the sword, explain it's valued, I've been on your side this entire time, what more do you want from me. A secret brotherhood handshake?" Klaus questions him and Stefan sighs a little. "I found the letters," he answers and Klaus smirks. "Had a few pen pals over the centuries?" Stefan asks him, "Is it really different from keeping my victims' letters from writing their names on the wall like you did?" Klaus asks him and Stefan stiffens. "Ripper," Klaus whispers to him. Stefan said nothing and looks away. Klaus smirks, but then stops as he saw one of his hybrids standing behind Stefan, he said nothing and walks pass Stefan and to his hybrid, but then stops and they both turn to each other.

"Loneliness. Stefan, that's why you and I moisturized our dead, there's the briefest of moments before the kill. We literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away and we're left with nothing. So gather other people's letters or writing their name on a wall is a reminder, that in the end we're left infinity and utterly alone." Klaus said to him then turns and ways away with his hybrid and was gone from the party.

~8~8~8~

April walks into the restroom and went to use a stall, but it was block by someone "Oh sorry." she states, but then heard no response, "Oh hello, are you okay?" she asks, knocking on the stall door, but then she reaches for the handle and pulls it open, then Caroline falls flat on her side, startling April. "Oh my gosh. Caroline." she calls to her, falling to her knees and shaking her shoulder.

Then places two fingers on her neck and found no pulse, throwing her into a panic, "Help! Help! Help!" she shouts then got on her knees and went to leave. But then Caroline sprung back to live and slams her hand on the door, stopping her. "Holy crap!" April shouts as she was startled by her, "Have you seen Haley?" she asks her as she was in a bad mood. April said nothing and looks back at the bathroom floor then back at Caroline as the vampire pulls out her phone, "You didn't have a pulse. You were dead." April tells her, but Caroline rolls her eyes and was on the phone with Stefan "Stefan it's me, that little werewolf slut as lost her mind. Go to the Lockwood cellar and make sure and make sure that Rebekah's body is okay. I'm gonna try to find Tyler, Haley is trying to screw this up" she said leaving him a message.

April was still confused on what was going on, Caroline then got off, looks at April and smiles at her, making the poor girl stiffen, Caroline gently grips her shoulder "Forget everything you just saw and heard. You are Miss Mystic Falls and you have duties to fulfill." Caroline said as she compels her. April said nothing for a second then nods at her, "Okay." she answers and quickly left the restroom. Caroline sighs and she too left the restroom restroom, then Matt runs right up to her and stops her, "There you are, Stefan's been looking for you. Adrian is leaving Klaus to the cellar." he informs him.

She smiles bitterly to him, "How come the only April Yung isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm laying dead with a broken neck?" she questions and looks down at her phone. "April saw you?" Matt asks her, "Yeah, it's okay. I compelled her." Caroline informs him, "No she…she's wearing Jeremy's Vervein bracelet." Matt informs her and Caroline locks her eyes with his, "She can't be compelled."

~8~8~8~

Tyler looks around the crowd as he was on the phone and looking for someone, "Hey Mom, I don't see you. Things have change, it's going to be fine." he assures her, but then stops as he saw Haley walk into his view with a guilty look on her face. "I'll be back later to pick you up." he said, hanging up and walking over to her. "What are you doing here, you're suppose to be taking the witch to the cellar." Tyler tells her, but she sighs. "There is no witch, Tyler." she admits to him, "What?" he asks again, "I made it up." she informs him as he was taken back.

~.~.~.~.~

the hybrids stood above ground as Kim was pacing, "Where's the witch, Adrian should be back any minute." she states, but then they heard something swoosh behind them.

They look and there stood Adrian as he held a horrified look on his face, "Kim." he whispers to her, but then something was torn from behind out of him from behind. Kim's heart tore at the sound, sh then cries out. "No!"

~.~.~.~.~

"I never meant for you to put Klaus down, I needed him for the sacrifice," she informs him.

He just looks at her as if he was insane, "The what?" he questions her, trying to understand what she was talking about.

~.~.~.~.~

Adrian drops onto his knee and collapse onto the ground as Klaus stood with Adrien's heart in his blood soaked hand. The other hybrids look at him and scattered, but they were held in place like statues.

They look down at their feet, "Now where do you think you're going?" Serena asks them as she stood leaning against the tree. They look at her in horror and back at Klaus. He then charges at Kim and swung the hunter sword right at her.

~.~.~.~

"I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone that can help me find my family," she informs him.

"What are you talking about, what deal?" he asks her, and she sighs. "There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice." she tells him, "Twelve what?" he asks her. "I'm sorry." she said to him, "Haley, what did you do?" he questions her, "If you leave now, you'll make it out alive," she warns him. He then understood, horror as he couldn't find the words to speak, then stumbles back a little and ran to find the others.

~.~.~.~

As Kim falls to the ground, holding her side Serena releases the hybrids as they charge at Klaus, he cuts the one down the middle them turns and decapitates another that jumps right at him.

Once charges at Serena, she held it in place as Klaus turns and growling then threw his sword, Serena moves out of the way as the sword impales him and onto the tree. Klaus vamps right at him and rips his heart out. Then pulls his sword out of the hybrid then turns and slice the next one that came at him as Serena kept her distance and watches them.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Serena stood next to each other as they look down at the dead hybrids as they laid there with their hearts laying next to them. Klaus pants as Serena places her hand on his hand that held the sword and he looks at her.

He smiles a little as she warns him about the revolution that Tyler was planing, that alone proves that she was on his side. She smiles a little as well, but then stop as they heard whimpering. They look and saw Kim retreating back into the cellar, Klaus went to follow, but Serena places her hand on his chest stopping him. "No. let me handle her, she's been a nuisance and a throne in my side," she tells him and then takes the sword and follows her.

Kim stumbles into a dead end, crying as she falls to the ground as she misses the stairs. But then turns and crawls back as Serena came into few holding the sword in her hand. She gracefully steps down the steps and was striding right towards Kim as Klaus came into few. Kim pulls herself up and grips the bars. She jerks on them, but they didn't budge. She whimpers and turns back to them "Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Klaus asks her, but she didn't say anything. Serena pointed the blade right at her, "And please do you best not to lie to him, I'm not in the best mood." she warns her, but Kim still said nothing.

So Samathea jerks right at her, griping the bar with a bang and shouts, "WHERE IS HE!?" she shouts, her powerful voice shook the whole cellar. This terrifies Kim and she looks up at her, "I…. I don't know." she answers but Serena didn't like that answers, "Wrong answer." she tells her, moving back, turning her back to her, she then shot a look at Klaus as she steps further into the room, and with a sudden turn she swung the sword and decapitates Kim's head from her neck and they both collapse onto the ground as Klaus then exhales and turns away. Serena lowers the sword and turns to him, she strides back to him and moves in front of him. "Is it true, you kept the letters because you were alone?" she asks him and he looks at her, "I overheard you telling Stefan." she informs him and he sighs "When I lost you, I felt utterly alone." he tells her, she was taken back a little reaching up her hand and gently touches his cheek. "For thousand years, it pained me to be so close to you, yet so far, I would scream at you to hear me, I tried everything, but you couldn't hear me, it almost drive me insane, but knowing that one day we would be together again, it kept me stable. And 500 years of being apart from you saddened me, and I was all alone." she confess to him.

He looks at her and grips her hand, "But all of that is in the past now and I am here and never leave you alone ever again." she promises him, tears well up in his eyes, a he wraps his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him and press their lips together as tears fell from both of their eyes.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea, Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the living room floor, looking at the decorations as Jeremy pulls out an old tree branch, "Hey check this out." he showed his sisters, they both smiled at it, "Jenna used that to make-out with Logan Fell." Elena laugh, "Yeah, we kept it just to have some fun with her, Dad enjoyed having one over her." she laughs as well.

Damon smiles as Samathea was having fun with her siblings and friend, she then looks at him with a smiles then waves him in to come, but he smiles at her and looks away. She sighs at him, but then she stood up and walks out of the house and to him. "Look at this, all the fun is happening inside and here's Damon Salvatore, sulking outside. Alert the media." she jokes and Damon smirks a little. "You're funny." he whispers, she shrugs "Manage to make you smile, didn't I?" she asks him and he looks at her. Then she stops smiling, "You know I won't kiss you again because of how you feel." she informs him as she sat beside him. "This is real to me, but I don't want to hurt you Damon, I'll find a way to break this sire bond without you having to let me go." she promises him. Damon looks at her then at the others as they were laughing at the memories. "It was good to see you like that again. All normal with your brother and sister." he tells her, changing the subject. Samathea looks at her siblings and smiled, "Yeah, it was nice. It felt like I was human again, I miss it." she tells him. "I want that again for you." he tells her and she looks at him. Damon then sighs and stood up. "Christmas was mine and Stefan's favorite holiday when we were kids, not that we would celebrate it ever since, I miss that." he confess to her, she nods and stood up as well.

She looks down at her hand and fidget with him, "You're thinking how upset he'll be once he finds out that we slept together." she tells him, "We've been lying to him all day." he reminds her, she nods, "I know, both you and I were together while you were helping me and Elena with Jeremy and it's not fair to him." she agrees with him as she wanted to stop with the lying already. "I'm supposed to envoke the sire bond, Samathea, send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by you and by my brother." he tells her as she looks down and brush her hair behind her ear, "Which is what I'm going to do right now." he states and she snaps her heat up at him, "You're gonna go home." he starts, "Damon, don't you dare-" she warns him.

"I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy, I'm gonna help him complete the mark, I'm gonna teach him how to hunt, I'll protect him and we'll kill vampires, without you or Elena." he promises her as she looks at him in angered dis-belief, "Damon, don't do this to me." she begs him as tears well up in her eyes, "I'm setting you free, Sammy. It's what I want." he said as she looks at him with a hurt expression now, "It's what will make me happy." he tells her, she exhales as a tear streams down her cheek, he went to wipe it away, but she then turns and looks away from him, refusing his touch.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat in the library living room, alone to his thoughts but then Caroline storms in and sighs with frustration. "Matt can't find April, I can't reach Tyler. This is a disaster." she said and collapse into the chair and sighs. Then looks at Stefan as he was calm. "Is this you in crisis mode, because it's more sane than mine." she tells him and Stefan just sighs "I'd thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get lead away to the slaughter, but for some reason I can't help but feel kind of… guilty." he admits to her and she sighs. "You and me both. I try to remind myself of all the horror things he's done, but there isn't anything he won't do for Serena." she admits to him.

Then Stefan leads forward in his chair, "See here's the thing, we've all done horrible things and I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us any better than him and I think it's we have family we can trust." he states as he stood up and on the side of the couch and she leans forward, "You're right Stefan. Trust is everything." she states as he nods a little. "Have you heard from Damon?" she asks him. "Yeah, he's still at the lake house with Jeremy and Elena," he answers her. "Did he happen to mention where Samathea was?" she asks him again, this gets his attention.

"Wait, why are you asking me this?" he asks her and she looks at him then he caught on, "They together, aren't they?" he asks her, sitting back down as Caroline said nothing and was weeping or him. "How together are they?" he asks her, she bites her tongue and looks away. "Caroline. Tell me, how together are they?" he asks her again. She still said nothing but her silence stop high volumes, shocking Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy opens the door for Bonnie and the two look at each other, he smiles a little at her as she smiles back at him, "Thank you." he tells her, she then moves forward and engulfs him in her arms, hugging him gently.

Elena walks out to the car and smiles at the two as she then gets into the back seat, Samathea walks out with her arms cross. Damon follows her, Bonnie pulls back and gets into the car, he smiles at her and closes the door for her. He walks back to the house, but looks at the two vampires. Damon stops in front of her as they both turn and watch Jeremy, he smiles and waves bye at Sam, she puts on a smile and waves bye at him as well. Then he walks back to the house she turns and glares at Damon, "Was ready to fight you, but one half of me walks to get in the car and leave you." she tells him, "And the other half?" he asks her. "Wants to kick her ass mercilessly for using the sire bond to send me away." she answers him and he nods, "I kinda figured. "You know, it frustrates me that you think that everything I feel for you is because of the sire bond and everyone is forgetting that I loved you before I drowned." he reminds him as he understood her anger towards him.

Tears well up in her eyes, "I love you Damon and it makes me so sad that you think it's all a lie, what I feel for you is a lie made up by some stupid bond." he snaps at him as the tears stream down her face and he went to wipe them away. "Don't touch me." she threatens him, but he did it anyway. "They were right. Conner and Katherine. You don't love the vampire Samathea, you loved the sorceress Samathea, she was always honest with her emotions with you, even when she wanted to keep them buried. You still loved her and that loved died with her that night she drowns" she tells him as he moves his hand away and grips the side of her neck. Then slowly leans down and presses his lips gently to hers.

She jerks back, her eyes closed, shaking her head and pulls his hand away from her, "Stop. Stop jerking me around, stop toying with my feeling." she said as he saw the hurt in her tears. She then opens her eyes and looks at him, "Find someone else you can jerk around because I won't be that idiotic again." she warns him, Damon said nothing as she opens the door and closes it after her, sitting in the car as Bonnie started it up.

~8~8~8~

Stefan fiddles with the chest peace, knocking one off, Caroline watches him as he was hurt for being lied to. Then in a blind and hurt rage, he started to fling thing around.

Knocking peaces over, making Caroline flinch at his blind rage of betrayal, then he pants and stood there trying to catch his breath.

~8~8~8~

Samathea watches the sensory pass by as she was hurt, Elena sat forward and rubs her shoulder, sensing her pain. The younger twin felt the pain once again, tears well up in her eyes, she covers them and cries without a sound as she shoulders shook, Elena grips her shoulder tighter as she leans forward and against her arm.

Holding her sobs in pained her greatly, Bonnie places her hand on Samathea's hand and grips it tightly as she was so hurt, words couldn't explain her pain. "Why doesn't he love me?"

~8~8~8~

Tyler steps over the fallen bodies of his brethren hybrids, horror hits him as they didn't stand a chance against Klaus.

He then quickly ran into the cellar and found Kim's head removed from her body, his heart broke as he had led them to the slaughter house. Then back away and left the cellar, but as he did April leans out of hiding, watching him go.

Then quietly walking pass Kim's corpse and up to the silver coffin, she leans down and opens the coffin back up, finding Rebekah inside with a stake through her chest and he skin was gray, she leans back and gasp a little. Shock to find Rebekah in such a state.

~8~8~8~

Carol stood alone at the party as everyone had gone home, "Tyler, you're suppose to be my sober cab, I think I drank half the party." she informs him as she sat down by the fountain then hung up, she sets the glass and her cup down and removes her shawl. "Hello Carol." Klaus calls out and she looks at him and stiffens as she saw the blood on him and the bottle in his hand. "Carol." Serena said as Carol looks to the left of her and found that Serena was no in a good mood as well. "You're looking for Tyler too, I'd like to fancy a word with him myself." Klaus tells her and she gulps down her fears. "Klaus please, don't hurt him. He's my son." she tells him "And Nik is the love of my life, but that didn't stop him from trying to hurt him, now did it?" Serena questions her and Carol looks at her, seeing the rage in her eyes.

"Easy love, you don't want to do something you'll regret." Klaus tells her and she exhales, then Carol looks at him, "He's all I have." she tells him and Serena straightens up as she looks at Klaus "And you're all he has." he states and Carol was in fear, "That's a beautiful symmetry, don't you think?" he asks and Serena brushes her hair back a little, making Carol flinch at her touch, "Very." she answers then suddenly grips the back of Carol's neck. Making her gasp, then in a fast turn she slams Carol's face into the water and held her in place. Klaus watches as Carol struggles to free herself, but Samathea showed no sign of letting up.

Carol struggled and struggled, clawing at Serena's hand, "Is she dead yet?" Klaus asks her, Serena didn't answer she Carol fought and fought, then she suddenly stop and went limp, "Oh." she mutters and removes her hand as Carol did not move, "Now she's dead." she answers with a sinister smirk as she took Carol's phone. Then dials Tyler's number. " _Mom?_ " he answers it, "Sorry, she went for a dip, but forgot to come back up for air." Serena informs him as Klaus smirks at her, " _What have you done to her?_ " Tyler questions her, "You see Tyler, I have a temper and I intend to let the temper fly. I kept it under wraps, but you going to being the alpha son of a bitch you are and threaten someone I love and cherish and so, you needed to be punished for that, Kim resulted in losings her head, literally and dear old mum, well. You don't need me to say it." she said with a laugh.

" _Why are you doing this?_ " he begs her, then her look turn to rage, "Because, I needed to remind you who the true Alpha bitch is and if you dare try and take Nik away from me again, I will not hesitate and make every day of your existence a living hell. Tootles, I've got many things to do, like find a cure." she informs him, "No- wait-!" he shouts but she snaps the phone in half and tosses it to the ground. Klaus stood next to her and press his lips to her temple. "You were always the Alpha bitch in my eyes." he tells her, she looks at him and smirks, "Well, someone has to keep the order around here," she tells him. Klaus chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist and they both walk away from the fountain. Devil smirks on their faces as they were ready for the next step.


	10. After School Special

_Chapter 10: After School Special_

 _My name is Samathea Gilbert and I'm a vampire._

 _I'm learning how to survive and defend myself and others, but… complications are forming. But there's hope now._

 _But everyone wants it for different reasons._

 _For revenge._

 _To be human and in love._

 _For the truth._

 _For family._

 _And some will stop at nothing to get it._

~8~8~8~

Everyone sat in the gym as they were having a funeral for Mayor Carol who was mur- I mean suffered from a tragic accident. (Cough, Serena, Cough.) they all lit their candles as the Sheriff gave a speech. "Carol Lockwood always said, togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after loosing its leader?" she said looking at the teenagers.

Tyler lit his candle as he felt numb and hurt. "And Carol was so much more then a mayor she was… an open-minded friend. And a concern mother. Taken from us too soon by a terrible accident." she said and Tyler had enough. "Screw this." he mutters, Caroline looks at him and went to stop him, but he got up and left, slamming the door wide open. Liz understood his pain, but did not stop the ceremony, "Please join me in omitting silence in honor of her memory." sje tells them and they bowed their heads and prayed, Caroline sighs as Elena had watch him leave, but then saw someone that she did not expect. Rebekah Mickelson. She closes her eyes for a moment and opens them, seeing her gone. Bonnie looks at her seeing that Elena was bothered by something, "Are you okay?" she asks her and Elena sat down, "I'll be right back." Elena tells her and leaves the gym as well.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the hall, leaning against the locker with a bottle of bourbon in her hand as dried tear stream strains face and red puffy rimmed eyes, she heard someone walking up to her, but paid it no mind. "Sam?" April calls out, but Samathea said nothing, April inhales and sat down next to her, setting her stuff next to her, "Sammy?" she asks again, slowly she turns her head and looks at her. "Do I look okay to you?" she ask in a strain voice. April shook her head. Samathea nods and turns her head away.

"Have you ever been in love April? Like really, hopelessly, romantically in love?" she asks her and April shrugs. "Well, thank God that you never will." she tells her then lifts up her bottle, "Love is overrated." she states and chucks the bourbon, "This is just sad." Rebekah said as April shot her eyes at her seeing Rebekah standing with her arms cross and looks down at Samathea with disappointment, but Samathea didn't even bother to look at her.

"Hello Rebekah." she said and finally look at her, "Where you been, we've miss you. Oh, wait we didn't." Samathea throws at her and Rebekah scoffs. "I've heard better from you, that was nowhere close enough. What happened to you?" she asks, Samathea laughs bitterly and shook her head, "Like you even care about what happens to me." she states, setting the bottle down and stood up. "Why not just end it, right here and right now. I've had it." she tells her and Rebekah arch her eyebrow at her. "Do it Rebekah. Snap my neck, I know you told April everything, so do it." she growls at her as Rebekah smirk, seeing the rage in her eyes. "DO IT!" she shouts and Rebekah vamps at her, grips her neck and snaps it, Samathea went quiet as April gasp and Samathea collapse right onto the ground, dead or temporarily. April looks at Samathea with tears in her eyes. Then at Rebekah "Was that really necessary?" she asks her and Rebekah shrugs. "Not really, but she was begging for it. Something really mess her up." she answers, then grips her ankle and drags her away.

April gathers her things and stood up, "Where are you taking her?" she asks, Rebekah looks over her shoulder, "To the Libaray darlin' don't worry I won't hurt her, you stay there wait for Elena." she tells her and the two vampires were gone.

~8~8~8~

Elena walks through the halls, thinking her heard Samathea shouting just now. But then stops as she heard crying. She walks down the hall and looks into the next one, "April?" she calls out, April looks over at her. "What's wrong?" she asking walking over to the poor girl. She sniffles then pulls off a smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." she answers.

But Elena got a good look at her face, "But you're crying." she states and April looks at her. "It's just the whole Mayor thing. You know, it's bring up stuff with my dad." she informs her, Elena nods as that was a tragic time. "And I know Sam is a vampire." she states and Elena looks at her in shock. "Wait, what?" Elena asks, but out of nowhere, a fist collides with her face, making her smack against lockers and collapse onto the ground, out cold. April gasp as she watches and Rebekah smiles at her. "W-Was that really necessary?" April asks her and Rebekah shrugs. "No, but it was fun." she answers and smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks through the crowded halls as she was on the phone with Stefan, or trying to get him on the phone. "Hey, you just miss the auditory assembly." she informs him, " _Oh, well that because I'm at an all mandatory all alone drinking party._ " he answers her as the crowd was gone, "Seriously, you decided to go on a Ripper bender now?" she questions him, " _My brother slept with Samathea and didn't bother to tell me about it, it's kinda puts a damper on things._ " he informs her. "First of all, you're not suppose to know that and second of all Tyler is already spiraling and he get priority." she informs him, as she looks around through the halls. " _Well his mother just died, what did you expect?_ " he tells her.

"I expect him to talk to me, I mean I'm he's girlfriend, but instead he's all angry and it doesn't help when everyone keep referring to his mother's death as an accident which is really just a polite way of saying she was drunk." Caroline informs him. " _You think Klaus killed her?_ " Stefan asks her, "Well, I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. Just get it together, I can't do it alone." she tells him, then hung up.

~8~8~8~

Samathea groans as she started to come to, "Ah, okay. That really hurt." she mutters gripping her neck. Then rolls onto her side and saw Elena was right next to her, making Samathea look at her, "Elena?" she mutters as Elena came too as well, "What happened?" she mutters as she press her hand to her face, "Rebekah happened sister. Something you want to tell me?" Samathea questions her as they both sat up, "Come on." Samathea states as she help Elena to her feet using the shelve to pull the both of them up.

Then April walks over as she was angry at them, "The assembly is over, everyone will be leaving soon." she informs them, "What the hell is going on?" Elena asks as she flex her jaw. "How many times did you compel me?" April questions Sam, "April…" Elena starts, "Just don't lie, Rebekah says you lie, Elena." April informs them. Samathea leans against the shelves "Rebekah is not who you think she is April." Elena warns her, "What, that she's not a thousand year old Original vampire?" April asks her, Elena looks at her in surprise. "Then you really do know who Rebekah really is." Samathea states, Elena shot her a look and Samathea held her arms up in a mock surrender. Then she looks back at April, "Look, we'll figure this out, but right now we've got to get out of here." Elena tells her, taking her arm and then started to leave as Samathea followed behind them, but they stop as Rebekah block their path.

She was waiting for them and glares at Elena. "Sorry, not allowed." she said and walks up to the twins, Elena stiffens in her spot as Samathea showed no fear or care in the world. "Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class will be here shortly." she orders, compelling them, the two said nothing as they did as they were told.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Matt were training, building up Jeremy skill set and stamina, Damon stood at the dock, pacing back and forth slowly as he was on his phone, ' _You have no unheard message._ ' the voice email informs him.

He sighs, then pulls his phone away from his ear, she was still mad that he sent her away, he looks down at his phone as he remembers what happened before she left.

~Flashback~

" _ **I love you Damon and it makes me so sad that you think it's all a lie, what I feel for you is a lie made up by some stupid bond." she snaps at him as the tears stream down her face and he went to wipe them away. "Don't touch me." she threatens him, but he did it anyway. "They were right. Conner and Katherine. You don't love the vampire Samathea, you loved the sorceress Samathea, she was always honest with her emotions with you, even when she wanted to keep them buried. You still loved her and that loved died with her that night she drown." she tells him as he moves his hand away and grips the side of her neck. Then slowly leans down and presses his lips gently to hers.**_

 _ **She jerks back, her eyes close, shaking her head and pulls his hand away from her, "Stop. Stop jerking me around, stop toying with my feelings." she said as he saw the hurt in her tears. She then opens her eyes and looks at him, "Find someone else you can jerk around, because I won't be that idiotic again." she warns him and got into the car.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon sighs and looks at his phone - _I shouldn't of kiss her._ \- he tells himself and places his phone away then walks over and leans against the table. "Go ahead, make a move." Jeremy taunts him as he was pumping with adrenaline, "I came up here to be your wingman, not get plumbed to death." Matt tells him, but throw a punch at him, but Jeremy caught and flips Matt over his shoulder and onto the ground, locking his arm in a hold.

Matt gasp in pain and pats his arms, "Okay, okay, okay." he gave and Jeremy lets him go, "You're a badass." he admits to him and pants. Jeremy stood up and looks at Damon, "You see that?" he questions him, "Couldn't miss it. Even in slow motion." Damon answers and looks at him, Matt pulls himself back up and pulls off the pads, "Then teach me something useful. we've been here for days and all you've done is sulk and bark orders." Jeremy reminds him. Damon looks at him and shrugs. "Okay." he agrees pushing himself off the picnic table and took a stake, "Take a seat at the bench, quarterback, the shining kid wants a shot at the title." Damon jokes and Matt looks at his friend. "Jeremy, you're not ready for this." he warns him as Damon tosses him the stake. "Well?" Damon said as he was ready for him. Jeremy charges at him, he swung, but then misses as Damon duck then vamps up behind him and grips his neck tightly.

"Now I don't normally do this. But I apply a little pressure on you guys." he said gripping Jeremy's neck even tighter. Making him shoot his hands up and grip his hand Matt said or did nothing as he did try to warn him, but then the pizza finally, arrived Matt and Damon looks over "Really? Again?" he asks them and Matt shrugs as Jeremy pats Damon's hand, letting him know he gave up and Damon lets him go as the delivery girl steps out of the truck "Double pepperoni three days in a row, you guys eat anything else?" she asks them as Jeremy pants, "Why you offering?" Damon asks and she looks behind him and saw that he was smirking. But he took the pizza and have her money, "Here's a little something extra, cut off the pizza pipline for a few days and no matter how much they beg, don't come back." he tells her and she smiles at him. "Sorry guys." she tells them and walks back to her truck.

"What are you going to starve us now?" Jeremy questions him, "If that's what it'll take to make you a hunter. Run around the lake, twice." Damon orders as the girl then pulls out and left. Jeremy sighs and started to jog, "Keep him company." he orders Matt, "I don't have to listen to you." Matt reminds him, "You do if you want to eat." he tells him, Matt sighs and followed after him, "Once they were gone Damon pulls out his phone and saw he still had no messge and he sighs. Then thinks back to the morning after the slept together.

~Flashback~

Damon flutters his eyes open as he found himself naked in bed, but next to him someone was hiding under the covers. He smiles and gently pulls the covers off and revealed Samathea as she was wearing her undergarment and his shirt from yesterday, she was blushing red as her face was buried in her hands. He chuckles and rubs her shoulder. "Hey." he mutters and she then grips her pillow and hides her face, hugging the pillow to her body, "No. I sounded so weird last night." she whines as Damon enjoys her childish panic. "You were perfect." he whispers to her. She then peeks out from the top and looks at him. "And I'm the only one that you can hug that tightly." he jokes and tore the pillow from her.

"Hey!" she cries out with a smile to take the pillow back, but he then turns back to her, gently griping her face and press his lips against hers and she gets lost in his lips, pressing her hands to his neck. Then she pulls back as he smiles and plays with her hair a little. She tilts her head a little at him, "What's that look for?" she asks him, "What look?" he asks and he smiles again and looks at her, she places her hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb against his cheek, "That one." she answers and she sighs softly.

"I'm happy." he answers her and she smiles at him.

~End of Flashback~

Damon bite his lip and tries to call her again. He waited and waited, walking over to the table and sets the pizza down. - _Hey, this is Sammy, I couldn't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can, bye._ \- her voicemail said with a chipper tone. He sighs and waited for the beep.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat in the sipping his drink, then his phone goes off, he pulls it out and it was a private caller, he sighs and answers. "What?" he snaps, clearly not in the mood. " _Guess who?_ " Rebekah asks him as Stefan stiffens, " _I'm back, dagger-free and I'm holding your little girlfriend and Sammy-sam hostage._ " she informs him, "Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?" Stefan asks her.

" _I'll be asking the questions today. See you soon._ " she tells him and hung up, Stefan sighs to himself, he was still angry with Samathea, but he loves Elena, sighing in defeat to himself, pulls his phone up and quick dials a really to friend to him " _I'm only ready to talk to you if you're ready to rejoin civilization._ " Caroline informs him as he stood up, "How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?" he asks her and strides away from his table. " _If it means you're not drinking you way through the Mystic Grill. Sure._ " she answers and Stefan was out the door.

But Sheriff Liz was speaking with the new Mayor, "So, first speech on your bell." she tells him and the waitress left and Liz slides the folder right to him, "Now for the fun part. Welcome to the world of careful cover up." she states and Ruddy takes out his glasses and opens the folder to Carol's death "We route Carol's death as head trauma from the fall. that's the official topicy." Liz informs him as he looks at the information, "She did not go gently, did she?" he asks her and she shook her head. "Any leads?" he asks her, "We have ideas." she answers him, he closes the file and took of his glasses, "Let me guess, sharp teeth and horrible table manner?" he asks her and she looks at him. "Are you sure you want this? I mean, six people were offered this job before you, they all said no for a reason." she reminds him, and he looks at her "And I'm saying yes for a reason." he answers her.

"And my reason just walk in." he said and waved at Bonnie, she waved right back at him, she waved a little at him as well. Liz smiles and stood up, taking the file with her, "I'll let you know what we find." she informs him, "Thank you Sheriff." he said to her. "Hey sheriff, hey dad." Bonnie said as she set her stuff down as Liz left. "Hey." Ruddy said back at her and Bonnie sat down. "So, far cry to be a following farm Icuial wrap." Bonnie said to him and cross her arms on the table. "I notice a few of your friends missing from the assembly, so much for mandatory, I guess." he states and Bonnie informs, "Dad, stop. You can't come in here and start making rules." she tells him, "I think this town could use a few more rules." he informs her, "You're forgetting I can help protect the town." she reminds him. "I am well aware of your gifts Bonnie. But don't forget, I'm you father, that means I get to protect you." he tells her as a concern father she said nothing and looks away.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks through the hall with the white oak stake in her hand as she was keeping an eye out for Rebekah. She then walks over and looks into the history classroom. She sighs and pulls out her phone. 'Second floor cleared' she texted Stefan and send it, but then heard something whoosh down the hall making her turn fully.

Stefan walks down the hall of the first floor, looking into the classrooms, finding no trace of anyone. But then heard a whoosh down the hall and texted Caroline. 'First floor, I'll hold her down while you stake her.' Stefan said and texted her. Then looks up and there stood Rebekah. "Hello Stefan." she said to him still a little upset. So he puts his phone away, "I'm here, what do you want?" he asks her, "The same thing you, Niklaus and Elena wanted when her daggered me." she answers him as they both walk up to each other. "The cure." he answers and Rebekah slams him against the lockers, but then Stefan vamps them around and held Rebekah by her throat and held her against the lockers, "I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up to stake me." she asks him and he looks at her in surprise.

She smirks and held up the stake, "Because I already found her." she informs Stefan sighs in defeat, jerks his hand away, Rebekah pulls herself from the lockers as he kept his eyes on the stake.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah pushes the door open, getting Caroline and Elena's attention. "Stefan." she said in with joy as she stood up as he smiles at her a little, "Did I say you could move?" Rebekah questions her and Elena sat back down. Stefan then jerks his arm away from her grip as she smirks at them. "Class is in session, you've all been compelled so you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly. No disobedience, no one leaves." she reminds them. "April, my sweet, take notes this is how you get answers in this town." she said and April pulls out a notebook and pen, "Lets start with a little quiz." she states standing next to the twins.

"In the 1114 my brother learn, thanks to your truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoo revealed what Elena?" Rebekah states as Elena sighs. "A map." she answers. "Which lead to what, Caroline." she asks, "The cure to vampirisim." she answers in a dull tone. "Prefect, so we're all caught up. Stefan, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out me using some very dirty tricks." she tells him and he shot a glare at her. "And assuming you found the sword, you also find the cure and yet you three are all still vampires, which means something went wrong." she states and looks at April. "What are you doing?" she asks and they look at her, "You ask me to take notes." she tells her, "I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it, a flowchat will be nice, which means endex cards and push pens, go fetch." she said and April got up and left, leaving the four at Rebekah's mercy and she turns to Samathea. "Tell me what happened, Sammy." Rebekah orders her, Samathea shot her a cold glare, "I kill Conner, he hurt my family and I didn't hesitate to snap his head with my hands." she answers her in a dull tone, "Ooh, something wrong indeed." Rebekah laughs.

"You're wasting your time, we don't know anything." Stefan said to her, but she scoffs, "So you just gave up. I'd thought you do anything to save dear Sammy. Even take the cure yourself so you can grow old and die with Elena." Rebekah states playing with Samathea's hair, making the poor flinch and shake with rage. Elena and Stefan exchange looks and look away as well as Caroline. Rebekah caught onto the sudden tension between the four. "What do you look so surprise?" she asks them, but no one said anything, "I'm missing something what is it?" she orders them, "They're fighting, okay?" Caroline answers her making Rebekah smile. "Now let us go." Caroline orders her. "Fighting?" she asks and Samathea refuses to look Stefan in the eye as he looks at her. "Wait, I'm confused. I thought that Sammy was like a dear little sister to you, Stefan." she states and took a seat and looks at him. "I ask you what happened, Stefan. You have to tell me." she orders him and he sighs.

"She slept with Damon." he answers her, Samathea press her hands to her forehead leading against the table. Rebekah leans back as Elena shot a look at Caroline as she looks down with guilt in her eyes. Then she looks at Elena as she shook her head at her then rubs Samathea shoulder as she was shaking a little.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy loads up the click with bullets, then loaded it into the gun and handed it to Damon. He takes it, "Good." he said then unloads the gun and the bullets. "Do it like you life depends on it because it does." he tells him turning away, then Jeremy stood up, "Don't act like you care about my life. You care about the hunter's mark and hoping you can win Sammy back after you use the sire bond on her." Jeremy tells him, "Both require you to be alive. Which is why I updated our relationship stasis to it's complicated." Damon said with a quick smirk and leans against the table, "Have you talk to her at all, Sammy?" he asks him, Jeremy looks at him and shrugs. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Jeremy answers as he picks up the click.

"Why, getting tired of getting no returned calls?" Jeremy shot at him, Damon sneers at him, "I'm sorry am I interrupting play time?" Klaus calls out as she and Serena walks to them. Then the two look at the two originals. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Jeremy questions them. Serena shrugs. "Nik here wanted to take a stroll through the gracious gifts of nature and I'm wondering my my doppelganger, Samathea is ready to fall apart?" Serena snaps at them and Damon looks away. "And on the first note, while we're at it, what am I not seeing any rotting dead vampires on the way here. So a bit curious how many vampires has he killed?" Klaus asks him and Damon pushes himself off table, "If we through Jeremy out into the world now, he's chum." Damon answers them. "See that's not a number. 12, that's a number, that's how many of my hybrids Serena and I slaughtered with the sword." Klaus informs him as Serena held up three fingers, "Three. Days it took for me to repress my urge to rip you head off and your brothers as he watch with the known knowledge that Nik was walking into a trap and 1, that the purpose that's keeping you alive." Serena reminds him.

"You are here to grew Jeremy's mark and so I will ask again, how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?" Klaus said once more walking to Damon and the man looks him right in the eye. "Zero." he answered Klaus laughs a little as Serena leans against the tree. "I'm gonna need that cure sooner than later, hybrid shortage and all." Klaus informs him as he stood next to Serena, "How can we help?" Klaus asks him.

Then Damon took the clip and the gun, "Well, now that you mention it." he states as he then loads it, "Jeremy, watch and lean." Damon tells him, cocks the gun, then fire three shots into Serena's chest and three into Klaus's as well, they both gasp and lean against the tree, growling and panting. Damon lowers the jun as Jeremy just looks at them. "That's for Carol Lockwood." he tells them, they both then pushes themselves up, Damon tosses the gun back onto the table and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah smirks as she stood from the chair, "So, vampire Samathea has a weakness to bad boys which is why Stefan reeks of alcohol, Elena is more protective of her twin, but it doesn't explain why sweet, loving, innocent Samathea cold be so heartless to Stefan and her sister." Rebekah states, Elena shot her a glare as Samathea moves her hands away and looks at Stefan with her red eyes, "How could she hurt you like that, Stefan. Answer please." Rebekah orders him and he sighs. "She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." Stefan answers her and looks at Samathea, who became more hurt and lies her arms out then her head against it, "A sire bond." Rebekah states and took her seat next to him.

"That's fascinating." she states and turns to Samathea, "And what do you think of that Sammy." she orders, Samathea raise her had and sigh crossing her arms. "I think you're pathetic. Annoying and seriously need to find a new town rule and new people to torment." she answers her then turns Samathea's chin and makes her look at her. "You're hiding something, fess up." Rebekah orders as she compels her, "I didn't sleep with Damon because of a fucking sire bond. I slept with him because I'm love with him." she confess then everyone looks at her from hearing her confession, she looks away and lets out a heavy sigh then wipe away the tears as she blinks them away. "Why do you even care about her love life?" Elena questions her. Rebekah looks at her, "What does this even have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline questions her as well then Rebekah inhales and leans back.

"You're right, we got off point." she agrees and looks at the young confused Salvatore brother. "Stefan. How do I find the cure, unless you rather talk Damon and Samathea all day." she said to him, "There's a professor, he knows where the cure is." he answers her, "Thank you and uh, where do I find this professor?" she asks him again and Samathea her lowers head.

~8~8~8~

Tyler sat in his home, by himself until his phone started to ring, he looks at it, then stood up and walks to the table and answers it "I told you I don't wanna talk." he informs Caroline, " _I heard and you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline worried sick about you._ " Rebekah informs him and he shifts in his spot. "Rebekah?" he asks. " _Hello Tyler. I heard my brother and Serena made a real mess of your life. Believe I can relate, you have my condolences._ " she tells him.

But really didn't mean it, " _If fact why don't you come down to the high school and accept them yourself in person?_ " she offers him. "And why would I do that?" he asks her. " _Because I have your girlfriend and you may have a better shot at safe her then you did your mother. Bye now._ " she tells him and hung up.

Tyler stood there in shock then pulls his phone away from his ear and looks down at it, rage curls up in his chest. He growls and threw his phone at the wall, shattering it then he turns away and pants. Giving not that much of a chose.

~8~8~8~

Then peeks through the door, "Sister." he calls out, they all but Samathea look at him, he chuckles at he looks at the hurt expresses on the three's faces. "Look at this, you're even worse than Klaus." he tells her, but she then smirks "Kol, finally, did you bring what I ask for?" she asks him, he leans back and pulls Shane right into the room, shoving him forward.

The others look at him in surprise as he, he jerks his arm away and look at the others, Rebekah just smirks at him, "You must Shane." she states and he just looks at all of them wonder what was going on.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat at a log by the fire as he was sharping a stick as he was trying to make stake bullets for Jeremy. Serena walks up to him and watches. "If you're here for pay back, go for it because you'll be stuck baby-sitting a little hunter that could." he tells her, she chuckles and sat down next to him. "If you adjust the blade crocked a little bit more, the stake will fly right though the heart." she informs him. Damon stops and looks at her, "I know how to wiled." he tells her and she held her hands up, I know, I'm just saying." she states.

"Now I know why those hybrids hated you and Klaus, you're annoying." he states as Serena lied her hands on her lap, "Well, it takes to know one, Salvatore. But I'm kinda wondering right now on how Jeremy hasn't kill a signal vampire after he awakened to his hunter potential." she answers him, "Darwinism, Serena. We need to train Jeremy before he can hunter down his first vampire." he answers her. She rolls her eyes "And here I thought you were the fun one." she states and looks at him, "But I know down the road there is a town full of people that are dying to be turn into vampire and waiting to be lead to the slaughter." she informs him as she was bored. "You think it didn't recurred to me Serena?" he asks her but she smirks at him, "Oh I know it did, but we all know a certain identical doppelganger twin that you are so desperately want to win back after breaking her heart." she informs him, making him stop.

"Did you enjoy it, sending her away watching her heart crumble because you thought she loved you because of the sire bond?" she asks him and he looks at her, "You think sparing innocent lives will make Samathea rethink her hurtful words will make her fall in love with you again." she questions him and he turns away, "Well go thing Klaus already made the perfect arrangements." she states, he stops again and looks at her, "What did you do?" he asks her, she laughs "Wouldn't you like to know." she states then got up from the log and leans over his shoulder, making him stiffen, "It wasn't the bond wasn't the reason her love you, no. the sire bond was just a little push." she whispers to him, making him widen his eyes "Something to think about." she states patting his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

~8~8~8~

Pizza girl knocks on the door and Matt walks up and answers it, "Don't tell me we already run out of pizza?" he asks her, "No, I'm just an idiot, I ran out of gas and my phone's dead. Do you think I could use yours?" she asks him, "Yeah, come in. i'll run up and get my cell." Matt tells her.

Pizzagirl nods at him as he left and she went to step in, but she was stop by an invisible force field. "What the hell?" she mutters and kept trying until Jeremy came into view, "What are you doing here?" he asks her and she smiles at him, "Car drama, you friend ran upstairs to get his cell." she answers him. "Well I'm about to take a shower, you're more than welcome to wait inside." he orders her and walks off. Pizzagirl tries again and passes the force field was in and inside the house. "Thanks."

~8~8~8~

Kol shoves Shane into the storage room, making him stumble against the equipment, as Rebekah followed after Kol. Shane pants and looks at them. "Kol and Rebekah Mickelson, two members of the original vampire family, this is a trip." he mutters to himself.

Then Rebekah steps closer to him, "Where is the cure?" she orders, compelling him and he smirks at her, "Compulsion won't work, a little trick I pick up in Tebet." he informs her, she inhales with anger. "Right, we'll get have to do this the old fashion way." she states and looks at Kol as he smirks at Shane, "Beat him until he tell me where I can find it." she orders and walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

The four sat in silence as they care not break the silence, but then Rebekah walks back into the library "Still glued to you seats. God thick with tension in here." she said breaking the silence and back to the table. Then looks at Samathea, "Lets spice things up a bit, "Sammy, true or dare?" Rebekah asks her, "We're done with your games Rebekah." Stefan tells her, not wanting to hear anymore horrible truths.

"Leave her alone, hasn't she suffered enough?" Elena questions her, Rebekah smirks at the two, "Truth or dare, Sammy?" Rebekah asks again but Samathea refused to answers. "You're compelled, answer." she orders her and Samathea sighs quietly. "Dare." she answers and Rebekah leans against the table "I dare you to tell Stefan and Elena how you feel about Damon." she orders her and Caroline shot her head up, "Seriously?!" Caroline questions her. Stefan and Elena look at Samathea as she closes her eyes and opes them. "Being with Damon was the best thing that ever happened to me, he makes me happy." she answers her.

Stefan bites his lip as Elena just looks at her, "Makes you happy? Clowns make people happy Sammy, dig deeper." she tells her wanting to hear more, rage curls up inside Samathea but she kept it all bottled inside. "When I… was with him… I couldn't see the outcome, but it was wonderful. I was free." she answers her. "And tell me how you felt when around Stefan and Elena?" Rebekah asks again. "God stop." Caroline asks her, not wanting to take anymore. "She can't she's compelled." Rebekah tells her and looks back at Samathea. "For the past few months since I became a vampire, I was something that needed to be done, like I'm someones favorite broken toy that needs to be fix." she states and looks down at them, "I'm making them merisable and I can't continue being in their lives because I'm hurting them." she answers her and Rebekah smirks and looks at Stefan.

She went to speak, but Samathea wasn't don't. "But they were right, I am broken. Damon proved that the other right Elena and I left the lake house." she states and everyone looks at her, "That's enough love, my turn my talk. "I did loved Damon with my heart and soul, giving him everything without a second thought, but he became convinced that because of this fucking Sire bond my feelings for him are fake, not real. A lie." she went on, ignoring Rebekah. "I said stop." Rebekah orders her. "I went to talk to him after we finally got Jeremy not want to kill me, He said he wanted to do right by me and uses the sire bond and sent me away. My heart tore as he was still convince that it was still all a lie, I loved him, I wanted to be with him, but he took my heart and tosses it right back into my face. Conner and Katherine were right, he'll never love the vampire me. He will always and forever love the human me and I promised him that I will not be that idiotic little girl ever again." she confesses and they all look at her in pity as she pours her heart out to them.

Then turns and looks at Rebekah with tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I can't stop loving him and I never will." she finalizes and turns away from her. "Do you still love Stefan and Elena?" she asks her, "Yes." Samathea answers and the two look at her, "Do you care deeply about them?" Rebekah asks again, "Yes." Samathea answers again. "Do you still love Damon? Are you still in love with him?" she asks her, "Yes." Samathea answers her "Will you kill for them? Die for them if need be?" Rebekah asks her again, the two look at her as she held her head high a little, "Yes." she answers her again. Rebekah smiles and looks at the two as they look away. "Did that hurt, knowing that Samathea had her heart rip out while you get the girl you want?" she asks Stefan, Elena looks away, "Go to hell." Stefan answers her. "Did. That. Hurt?" she questions him again. Tears well up in his eyes and sigh, "Yes." he answers her then Rebekah turns and looks at Elena, "Did it hurt while you get the man you want and your sister sacrifices her happiness for you?" she asks her, Elena glares at her, "I'm done playing." she answers and Rebekah turns her back to her, "Did it hurt?" she questions her Elena sighs and nods.

"Yes. It hurt." she answers her, "Welcome to the last 90 years of my life." she tells them and shoves Elena's chin away. Samathea closes her eyes as another tear sides down her cheek. Then the door burst open and in runs, he looks at them as Caroline shot her head straight up, then Rebekah turns and smiles at him, "Ah, good you're here it was just getting depressing." she states, "What the hell is going on here?" he questions as he walks to them, Rebekah smirks and looks at everyone "Listen to the rules carefully, no leaving the building and no vamp running down the halls." she orders them. "No vamp running from what?" Caroline asks her and Rebekah smirks at her, Samathea opens her eyes and raise her head, "Tyler." she answers, they look at her but Rebekah looks at Tyler. "Turn." she orders him, "What?" Elena questions him, "He can't, he loose control." Caroline tell her. Rebekah turns to them, "That's the whole point, I've exhausted all your knowledge, now I have the professor to help me find the cure. you're just composition." she tells them and everyone exchanges looks.

"Whoever finds it first get to decided what to do with it, use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me." Rebekah informs them and Tyler sighs. "But if I turn I'll kill them." he tells her, she looks back at him and smiles, "Yes, you will." she said then leans close to him "Turn." she orders him again, Samathea exchange looks with Caroline. Rebekah then smirks at the others and walks out everyone looks at Tyler as he kept his eyes down.

~8~8~8~

Matt walks into the upper living room, then found his phone on the couch and takes it into his hand, "Did you find your phone?" Pizza girl asks as she was panting. Matt turns and she vamps right at him, shoving him to the ground. His grips her arms as saddles him and tries to reach her fangs to his neck.

Jeremy steps out and saw that the vampire was trying to kill Matt, so he ran at them, gripping the girl. Rips her right off of him, falling onto the ground , holding her arms down. She growls and hisses at them then he grips a stake and slams it into her chest. The pizza girl gasp in pain. Matt pulls himself back up as Jeremy pulls himself out from under her and they stood watching as her skin turn gray.

Damon walks out and saw the vampire was dead with a stake in her heart, Matt exhales as he rolls up his sleeve, Jeremy shot a look over at Damon, he said nothing. Then Jeremy looks at his arm and saw the marking crawl up and past his wrist.

~8~8~8~

April continued to search for the pushpens until Bonnie steps through the door, "Bonnie, what are you doing here, how did you know that everyone was here?" she asks her, Bonnie tilts her head a little, "Who's everyone? I came here looking for Shane." Bonnie informs her as she looks around.

"Did you do a GPS magic locator spell?" April asks her and Bonnie looks at her, wondering where she heard that from, "Rebekah told me you were a witch." April informs her and Bonnie looks at her in shock. "Rebekah? What the hell is going on?" she asks her. "Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, Samathea and Caroline compelled. she's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change." April informs her, but Bonnie walks away and looks on a counter, April noticed the harden look in her eyes. "What?" she asks her. "Shane can't be compelled, she'll happily torture him to find out what he knows." Bonnie answers her and looks back at the counter.

"Wh-What are you looking for?" she asks her, "I need salt." Bonnie answers her. "I think I just saw some." April states and walks over to shelve, Bonnie walks over to her as April pulls out a jar, Bonnie takes it and pours some salt into measuring cups. "What are you doing?" April asks her. "If this pendent will connect me Shane then I can do a protection spell." Bonnie informs her and places the jar down. She and April then move back, then Bonnie grips the pendent in her hands, closes her eyes and concentrated, April jumps with a gasp as flames appeared in the measuring cups of salt.

~8~8~8~

"Where is the cure?" Kol demands as he ducks Shane head back into the sink full of water. Then pulls his head right back out, Shane pants and gasp for air "Where is the cure?" he orders him again as Rebekah walks back into the room, Shane still said nothing then ducks his head back under and held him there as he fought to air.

Back in the biology room, April started to cough as she couldn't breath, getting Bonnie's attention, she stops concentrating in looks at her.

Shane was pulled back sink and he coughs, "You're human, why do you want the cure anyway?" Rebekah asks him and Shane just laughs a little, "That's the beauty of it, I don't want it. You can have it, I just want Silas." he answers her and Kol roughly turns him back around. "What do you know about Silas?" Kol questions him. "He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure." Shane answers him.

"And I want to free him." Shane answers him, Kol growls at the man, "No!" Kol shouts, vamping back at the sink and dumps Shane's head back into the sink, drowning him, Shane lets out an inaudible scream as no bubbles came out.

April coughs again as she couldn't breath, "April?" Bonnie asks her, then April's coughing became violent, "What's happening?" Bonnie asks her and April started to throw up water that came out of nowhere. But then stops as he was panting, Bonnie helps her back onto her feet and sat in a chair.

Shane pats Kol's arm for air and Rebekah had enough, "Stop!" she orders and Kol pulls him right back up. Shane pants as Kol just lets him go and moves away. "He's no use to us dead." Rebekah informs her brother. "Did you not here what he just said?! Silas will kill us all sister." Kol informs her, "Silas does not exist, he's a fairy-tale to scare children into eating their vegetables." Rebekah informs him, "Silas is every real. I know where he's buried and soon, I will have the spell that wakes him." Shane informs them and the two look at him.

"Wait a second, you're lying, you can't get to him." Kol tells him as Shane leans against the wall, "Without his tomestone? Without the twin sorceress? Without a dozen to die in the blood sacrifice?" Shane asks him and they both freeze, "Believe me, I know. Those massacres are a pain to engineer and Samathea may not be human anymore, but I can assure you, her powers never left her. They laid dormant, waiting resurface again, and you Rebekah made her heart shatter allowing them to seep into it." Shane states and he chuckles a little "You're the one that got the council blown up." Rebekah states.

Shane looks at her and was not guilty of committing the crime, "It was a nobles sacrifice." he tells her, "But what dose Samathea have to do with is?" Rebekah asks him and Kol looks over at the pipes. "Don't you get it, she can disable the traps, protecting Silas and the cure and without her, you can kiss the cure good-bye, but I have to somehow lock the magic in her heart in order for her magic to take hold, then massacres can be only temporarily, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back very last soul that has died on his behalf." he tells her as Kol held the pipe in his hands. "No!" Kol shouts and vamps right at Shane, stabbing him with a side.

April panic as she suddenly felt pain and she bleed right through her shirt, Bonnie press her hand to the wound, "Oh my god." Bonnie exclaims as she then grips April's hand and her cries soften.

Shane looks up at him in shock as he slowly sides down, gripping the bar and collapse the ground, laying his head down and went limp.

~8~8~8~

Tyler cries out as he smashes a chair against the book shelve, Elena, Stefan, Samathea and Caroline kept their distance as Stefan pulls Elena behind him to protect her from Tyler as he was fighting the shift. "I can fight this." he tells them, trying to calm down, but then falls to his knees and crawls to a table, pulling himself up, but then heard his bones, snapping and muscles ripping.

He looks over as the others peek out at him. His eyes glowed and he slams his fist onto the table, breaking it and cries out again. "Get out of here!" he shouts, "Go, go!" Stefan tells them and they ran out of the library. Caroline took one way as the twins and Stefan stop as Stefan closes the door. Tyler cries out as he couldn't fight it anymore. "That door not going to hold him." Elena informs him as Stefan steps back and took Elena's hand "No kidding." Samathea agrees and they make a run for it.

Tyler growls as his whole body was shifting, skin became fur, nose became a snout teeth became fangs, hands became paws and nails became claws. The door broke open and Tyler gave chase.

Stefan, Elena and Samathea ran for their lives as they bolted down the hall, he finally came into view of them as the ran through the double doors and quickly closes them shut. Samathea held them close, Elena stood back as Stefan opens a axe hatch, pulling out the hatch and places in the handles and Tyler growls as he slams his head against the doors, making them jerk a little, Elena quickly joins them and press against the door as Tyler slams at the door again. She then looks down seeing that he axe was going to break. "That's not going to hold him." Elena said, Samathea looks around, then ran to a locker, the two watch as she rips the locker off and places it the handles, but then Tyler slams at the door again, making the three jerk back and the doors open enough to show Tyler's snout.

Elena and Stefan steps away as Samathea steps closer, Tyler growls at her as brush back her hair. "Sam, Sammy step away from him." Elena tells her. "Tyler." Samathea said in a soft tone. He growls at her "I know you can hear me, and I want you to know it wasn't your fault." she tells him, as he jerking stop, but he continues to growl. "I know you're hurt, think that you did something stop that result losing the one you love." she tells him, Stefan and Elena exchange looks then back at Samathea. "I understand how you feel, the sadness, the anger. it's overwhelming, but you think that you can handle it on you're own and get by somehow, but you're wrong you're not alone. You have me, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and even Damon, who I know cares about what happened to your mom." she tells him as his growling turn into whimpering. Samathea raises her hand and places it on his snout, petting it.

"We're here for you Tyler, you'll never be alone ever again." she promises him as a blue glow radiated off her hand and seep into Tyler. Then after that happened, Tyler turns away and ran off, leaving the three alone, Samathea exhales as a tear slides down her cheek, she then stood up and closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah looks down at Shane as he laid dead in his blood, Rebekah glares at her brother, "You should be thanking me." he tells her "You kill my only chance at finding the cure." Rebekah growls at her brother and he looks at her. "Silas on the loose will be Hell on Earth and frankly, Sister. I don't think you can handle it." he tells her as he pulls out the white oak stake.

He smiles as she glaze at the stake, "How did you get that?" she asks him, "Way too easily." he answers her, she glares at him then Kol walks out of the storage room as Rebekah sighs, she looks down at Shane, sighs and follows after her brother. Closing the door behind her, but then Shane gasp awake as he then looks down at the pipe that had stabbed him with, grips it then groans as he forces himself to sit up against the rack then slowly pulls the pipe right out of him, he pants and saw how deep it was in him, then one person came to mind. "Bonnie."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie was kneeling down over April was she was bleeding out, "Help, somebody help!" she calls out as the three then ended and Samathea ran over, sliding onto her knee next to April who was, Elena and Stefan followed her, "April, April can you hear me?" Samathea asks as she got no response.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asks her, "She needs help." Bonnie tells her, Stefan kneels down and looks at her, "What happened?" he asks as Samathea bit her wrist "I did a protection spell, but I accidentally link Shane to April." she informs him as Samathea then feed April her blood. "And you didn't know you did it?" Elena asks her, "I didn't even realize was I doing it, normality I feel pain or I bleed but this time I felt more power." Bonnie tells her, then April coughs as she was awake and healed. Gasping in fear as she sat up looking at the people in the room, "April, April. Hey, hey, hey. it's okay, you're okay. Shh shh shh." she tells him, wrapping her around her, holding her close, calming her down.

Then Stefan looks at Bonnie, "Get her our of here, but be careful. Tyler's out there and he turned." Stefan warns her as Samathea helps April to her feet. "But what about you?" Bonnie asks as she and Stefan stood up as well. "We can't leave, Rebekah's compelled us." Elena informs her, "Just get April and yourself out and away from the school, we can deal with Rebekah." she tells them, pushing the two to the door, Bonnie shot a look at Elena then was out of the room. Samathea then closes the door and locks it keeping watch. Elena looks at Stefan as he look at her and the two look back at Samathea, "Sam." Elena starts. "Don't." Samathea orders her as she didn't want to talk about it. "Sam we have to talk about this." Elena tries again. "There is nothing to talk about, let it go." Samathea said over to her shoulder.

"Sam, you can't keep avoiding us." Stefan tells her, she turns to them, "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I fell in love your brother? Sorry I didn't hesitate to jump in his bed? That I'm sorry I don't regret a signal moment of it?" she questions them stepping away from the door, "I didn't want this to happen to you, Sammy." Elena tells her, Samathea scoffs. "Really? Because you just can't stand it that, once in my life I want someone to love me. But your efforts to sabotage that are really working out for you." Samathea states and back away from them, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I never wanted to sabotage your chance at happiness, I never meant for you to get hurt like this." Elena said to her, then the door was rip open and in walks Rebekah as she looks at them, "Why are my least favorite more durable?" she questions them and Samathea looks away from them as she crosses her arms.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks into the gym as she was arm, but then looks over and found Tyler, shifted back and laying in front of his mother's alter, "Tyler." she mutters, dropping the stick and ran over to him.

She took the cloth from the table and covers him with it as he came to, then groans in pain, then pants as he took in his surrounding, then hated himself, "I'm so sorry." he tells her, making her look at him, "What?" she asks him. "No, it's not your fault." she said and kisses his shoulder.

But he just nods at her, "Yes it was. This whole thing, it was all my fault." he said and looks up at her. But she look her head. "No." she mutters then he looks away, "I should of saved her." he confesses to her, weeping. Caroline kisses his temple and held him, rocking him in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Stefan pulled Samathea away from Rebekah and stood in between them, "Leave her out of this, this is between me and you." he tells her as Samathea was pacing. Rebekah scoffs. "You're still protecting her. Must I rip your bleeding heart out from your chest and show you the scar tissues of Sammy Gilbert?" she asks as Samathea shot a glare at her.

Rebekah then moves pass him and Samathea stops and stood in front of Elena, "There's a solution to all your problems though. I can compel Sammy." Rebekah offers them, Stefan and Elena look at her in shock. "Erase her love for Damon, every memory she has of him. Every day they spent together, every conversation they had, every lie, every ounce of pain they shared together." Rebekah states as Samathea thought about those days and all her anger towards Damon were gone. Then she looks at Rebekah. "No." she answers, "Excuse me?" Rebekah asks her as the two look at her, "I said no, I'm keeping my memories. And I'll make you a promises, you can have the cure as a matter of fact, I'll even get it for you." Samathea tells her, Rebekah raise an eyebrow at her "Really? And what's in it for you?" Rebekah questions her, "So you'll become human, so I can hunt you down, stalk you like a prey and make you suffer for everything you don't to me and when your new family asks, why are you hurting us. I'll tells them this, because this is the woman that ruined me. And when I had my fun, I'll rip your beating heart out and force it down your throat." Samathea promises her, making Rebekah smirk.

"There's the Samathea Gilbert I know and loath." she states and Samathea pass her, her shoulder brushing against hers then Stefan's and opens the door and the three look at her. "You can leave now. we're done entertaining you." Samathea said to her and Rebekah even smiles more then looks at them, "You're all free to go. And I'll let you two know, I was never going to compel her, make Samathea forget Damon like how Klaus made Stefan forget me." she tells them, tears well up in Elena's eyes and Rebekah looks at her. "At least you know she doesn't want the cure." she tells her and then looks at Stefan, "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've wasted all your words, so have fun." and walks out. Elena looks Samathea as she said nothing, then looks at the two then turns away "Sam, wait." Elena calls out to her. But she said nothing and walks out of the room.

Samathea walks down the hall with her arms cross as Elena followed after her, "Sam." Elena calls out to her again, but still Sam said nothing, Elena stops and watches Samathea leave, then Stefan stood next to her as Samathea was gone.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the bench on her home front porch, looking down at the phone, after listening to all of Damon's messages. She sighs, then pulls up her contacts then quick dials one and waited for a ring.

Damon stood in the middle of the woods, digging up a grave for the dead vampire pizza girl, but then his phone started to ring, he stops and pulls it out, seeing who was calling him, he smiles a little and answers it. "Nice to see you finally decided to talk to me." he jokes, "Did you get my message?" he asks her. This joke makes her smile a little, "Yeah, all twenty-five of them." she answers him, making Damon wear a smug smirk, "Well, I hope your days going better than mine, but I'm liking the odds." he tells her and she sighs. "Elena and Stefan know about us." she informs him and he stops smirking. "Oh, how did they take it?" he asks them. Samathea sighs. "How you except, angry and betrayed." Samathea answers him.

Damon steps out of the grave, "Well, for the first time all week I'm glad I'm in camp nowhere." he tells her, she nods, "Yeah, lucky, which I was in camp nowhere right now. how's Jeremy doing, is he alright?" she asks him. "I'm going to have to say you need to trust me." he tells her and she sighs, "I do trust you Damon, I'll always trust you." she tells him, "I know, I think he's going to get through this." Damon states and looks down at the body, Samathea smiles "Thank you, Damon. Thank you for looking out for him." Samathea said to him. Damon shrugs Yeah well, I promised them that if they'll good, I'll go and buy them ice "cream." he tells her and she smiles. "Liar." she calls him out, making him smirk.

"Listen, I got to go." he tells her, "Wait, Damon." Samathea said stopping him and she sighs. "Look, before I left, I said pretty hurtful things to you and it wasn't fair and I overrated. But I realized something today, something about you, about us." she states and knew he was shaking his head at her. "And don't you dare say the sire bond. I know you think it's because of the sire bond, but I know it isn't. But being with you Damon, it is the most realest thing I have ever have in my life, I love you, Damon." she tells him, making his heart stop as she shifts in his spot. "I love you." she said to him again, making him loose his moments for a moment. "Look, I'm going to get this cure for you and I'm going to have to do things you're not going to like." he promises her, making her freeze in her stop "Okay." she mutters, feeling her body ache for him. "But listen, get in your car, right now and come to me." he orders her.

Samathea felt her heart just stop as he said those words, her face lights up as she slowly started to smile, "Okay. I'll see you see." she tells him and then hung up. Damon lowers his phone slowly, still hearing her words echo in his head, ' _I love you Damon. I love you._ ' Damon looks up at the sky and smiles to himself.

~8~8~8~

April sat in front of Liz and Diddly, "My father had no reason to kill eleven people, he had no reason to kill him. He loved me, he loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organized him and those eleven people to die with him." she states.

The mayor and sheriff exchange looks as April had no more for anymore lies, "It's time this entire town started telling the truth." she informs them, taking charge.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy, Matt and Damon walks into a bar and saw all the people inside were dead or so to speak, then walk up to the bar as Klaus was serving himself a drink as Serena was sitting on the counter, "Serena betted that you weren't going to show, I said that you were just a little lost." Klaus states as Serena sips her shot, "What the hell?" Jeremy mutters.

Then Matt looks at the men and woman that were laying dead, "Did you kill all these people?" he asks them, Serena shrugs. "Yes and no." she answers him, "They're in transition." Klaus said and stood up, "Killing them is your job." Klaus informs Jeremy as Serena then downs her shot. Jeremy, Matt and Damon exchange looks.

Then Jeremy looks at Damon, "You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way." Jeremy argues with him. Damon sighs, "Well I thought about it and knew his idea was better." Damon states as forces a smirk on his face and Serena laughs, "Don't lie to them, it'll hurt your face." she states and hops over the counter and stood next to Klaus. "What are you talking about?" Jeremy asks her, "Damon has a different way of getting your mark to grow, we got impatient and decided to speed things up, you know get the fun started." she answers him as Klaus smirks at her answers.

"Is everything a game to you?" Matt questions her and she looks at him, "No, no one was going to take me serious if I played nice, so no more little nice girl, you've got yourselves a queen bitch to worry about now." she tells them and held another shot up as everyone started to walk up, "Cheer, mates." she tells them and down her drink.


	11. Catch me if You Can

_Chapter 11: Catch Me if You Can_

Matt ran through the woods, panting as he was trying to escape as a newly born vampire gave chase after him. Matt then quickly hides behind a tree, trying to calm his heart down, he peeks out and saw no vampire was then then turns back, but sadly saw the vampire in front of him, Matt gasp as the vamp attacks him, biting into his neck as Matt tries to pry him off.

But then an arrow was shot and impales right into the vampire back, making him stop and falls back as he was dead, Matt slides down the tree and groans in pain. Jeremy puts the crossbow down and ran to him.

~A Few Moments Ago…~

" _ **No way, I'm not going this." Jeremy snaps at them, "What makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus asks him, "You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark. Mark equal cure you're in a bar full of vampires." Damon tells him as Matt eyes the newborn vampires. "So, get your hunter on." Damon tells him. "Screw you, you said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people." Jeremy snaps at him. "They're not people." Damon informs him.**_

 _ **Serena groans as she was bored, "Enough, have at it or else." Klaus orders him. Jeremy looks at him, "I don't take orders him you, dick." Jeremy snaps and tosses the stake onto the ground at Klaus's feet. "Hunters can't be compelled." Jeremy reminds him, making Serena smirk. "Ooh, Backbone, sexy." Serena teases, Klaus shot her a look. Then laughs as he walks up to Jeremy "You're right, I can't compel you, but if you're consensus is getting in the way, allow me to make this easy for you because I can compel them." Klaus informs him as Damon looks over and saw a compelled woman feeding the vampires. "I'm going to give you a two minute head start and then I'm going to send every vampire in here after you. You kill them or they kill your friend, Matt." Klaus informs him. "Wha, wait a second." Matt said as he was against that idea.**_

" _ **No, no, you turn them and he kill them. That was the deal, Serena." Damon informs the sorceress as he too was against that, Serena pulls herself off the counter and walks up to him, "We'll we all have to do the unnecessary to get what we want." she informs him. "You know it can't take them on all at the same time." he reminds her, "With you as his couch he'll be fine, it's Matt I'm worried about." Klaus informs him as Matt looks at the vampires. Damon sighs and looks at Jeremy, "Jeremy go get the weapons out of the car, I'll be right behind you." Damon tells him and Jeremy ran outside. Then Damon looks at Matt, "Both of you." he tells him and quickly followed after Jeremy. "And if I hear an engine start, I'll kill Matt, myself." Klaus shouts after them. The two ran out as the vampires were enjoying the blood that was getting feed to them.**_

~Present moment~

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks him as he kneels down and looks at the wound. "Yeah, I just need a sec." Matt answers him as he covers the wound and pants, trying to catch his breath. "We don't have a second. They can smell your blood, we have to go." Jeremy tells him, but then heard something swoosh behind then, he stood up and aims his crossbow at it, but it was just and he jerks the crossbow out of Jeremy's hand. "Don't hesitate, he'll use me otherwise you two will be dead." Damon informs him and Jeremy took back his crossbrow. "You set us up." he accuses him, "I was trying to get this day over with, you're the one that pissed off Klaus and now you have to fight you way out of it." Damon informs him as he looks around.

Matt pulls himself back up and looks around, "We're are the other vampires?" he asks as he covers his neck, "They're newbies, still trying to figure it out how to track which means you have to two seconds to get ready to fight." Damon answers and Jeremy looks at him, "The Lakehouse is this way, if we can get there, they won't be able to get inside." Jeremy tells him then Damon looks at him, "Wait? You want to run?" Damon asks him, "They're going to kill Matt." Jeremy informs him and Damon sighs. "Fine, get out of here. I'll slow them down." he tells them and they took off. Damon then looks out and saw a vampire running after them, then he stood in his path, he smirks and slams his fist into the vampire's chest.

The vampire gasp as he looks down at his chest then back at Damon and he jerks his hand right out, the vampire collapses and Damon looks down into his hand as he held the vampire's bleeding heart.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Matt ran through the woods, trying to outrun the vampires, "Jeremy! Where are you?!" Matt calls out as it was too dark to see. "Keep going, we're almost there!" Jeremy calls out, but as Matt was running a vampire trips him, by grabbing his ankle and Matt falls out onto the ground, then drag him back, flips him over and jumps onto him.

Matt fought him off as the vampire was trying to feed off him but something then vamps right at the vampire, throwing him off of Matt, Samathea saddles the vampire and snarls at him, then she gets off, pull him up then snaps his neck and throws him right at a tree. Samathea calms down and then turns and walks back over to Matt and kneels down next to him, "Matt, are you alright?" she asks him, gripping his shoulder, "Better now that vampire's off me." he answers. Then Samathea helps him back to his feet as Jeremy was running to them, Samathea smelt blood and turns Matt's head, "Oh god, who did this to you?" she asks as she was horrified and angry.

"Get to the house, hurry." he said and they three broke out into a run and they ran for the lakehouse as it was in view. Matt get in the house first as Jeremy stood by the door. "Jer, can you please tell me what's going on?" Samathea asks as she stops next to him. "They're coming." he informs her and moves inside. Samathea turns her head and looks out seeing the vampires walk to the lake house. Anger boils in her boil as she steps out in front of the porch, "Sam!" Jeremy calls out, "You come after my brother, hurt my friend." she questions as her eyes flicker and invisible fore field stops the vampires from coming any closer, "You've made the biggest mistake of your undead lives." she warns them, then held her hand put and they flew back, making against the trees and onto the ground. Jeremy was in awe as Samathea lowers her hand and turns back to the house and walks inside and Jeremy closes the door.

~8~8~8~

The sun came up as Jeremy was looking outside as he held a hand rifle in his hand as Samathea was attending to Matt's neck. "Sun's up, they're long gone." Jeremy informs them as he sets the hand rifle down. Matt looks at Samathea as she blinks for a moment then straighten herself up, "How did you do that?" he asks her, she thinks to herself and shrugs, "I don't know, I just did." she answers, pulling the towel away. "There, you should be fine." she assures him putting the towel down and places an ice pack on his neck, "That will help with the ache." she tells him, "Thanks." he mutters and took a hold of the ice pack.

Then Damon walks into the room and Samathea looks at him, "What the hell is going on, Damon?" Samathea questions as she stood up. "You were suppose to train Jeremy, not send him and Matt to an all-you-can-fest vampire buffet." Samathea snaps at him. "Well, he's not the best student in the world." Damon states and pours himself a drink, "Wait, not this is my fault?" Jeremy questions him. "Stop talking." Damon orders him then he looks at Samathea as she crosses her arms. "Look, I know you're angry, but it was easiest, fastest and safest way to complete his mark and get you the cure." he tells her and sips the borbon. "I don't care nor do I want the cure, Damon. And putting my loved ones in danger, I'll go full bitch if I have to." Samathea informs him, "No argument there." Matt agrees.

"Well, there would have been no danger in he hadn't gone all bleeding heart." Damon states and points over at Jeremy, who in turn glares at him. "Jeremy killed someone to protect Matt, they were innocent." Samathea informs him as she steps over in between Damon and Jeremy, "The Mark grew didn't it?" he asks her, Samathea said nothing as she inhales. Then brushes back her hair, "Alright, but we need a plan to play out of this out. We have a group of compelled vampires outside somewhere and when the sun is gone and night comes, they'll come back. So we need to protect Matt as best as we can." Samathea informs him. "I know, which is why big Jer and I will go on a hunting exbidision." he tells her as he was standing next to Jeremy, Samathea turned to them and went to open her mouth to object. "Sam, I know, tragic. I get it, we call know Jeremy here also agreed to kill them, and we also added the intensive." he tells her jesting to Jeremy.

Samathea arch her eyebrow at him, "So you take the least most variable player home and Jeremy and I will finish this." Damon informs her and she shook her head, "And leave Jeremy alone without any other extra back-up? No way, I'm staying with you both." she objects then Damon walks in front of her. "Trust me, I will keep him safe. Okay?" he assures her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she looks at the hand, hesitated for a moment and sighs. "Fine, but just this once." she agrees with him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan had send Elena home the other night then he steps out of his bathroom as he freshens up from the shower, but then stops and looks to his bed, seeing Rebekah was laying on his bed and reading his journal. He turns to her, clearing his throat and she looks at him, "I know you were daggered for a really little while, but knocking is still a thing." Stefan reminds her then turns away and pulls the towel off his shoulders. "So is writing in your diary apparently, I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when to comes to sibling love. One minutes you wanted me to compel Damon from Samathea's memories and the next I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back." Rebekah reminds him as he pulls on a shirt.

He just scoffs. "Right well, you can read it all you want. I'm done with Samathea and she's done with me." Stefan reminds her as he pours himself bourbon. "Until we find the cure, right?" Rebekah asks him, but he didn't answer her. "Hey, I'm taking to you." Rebekah reminds him as she sets the diary down and gets off the bed. "Oh I know you are, I'm just ignoring you." he answers her and Rebekah walks right over to him. "Look, we at a disadvantage with this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter and Samathea and Team Shane has Bonnie the witch." Rebekah went on and Stefan turns to her. "If you're here to remind me of our status, I am very well aware." Stefan states, "Actually, I have a plan. The cure is buried with Silas, that ancient and evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so edgered to prove his existence, that he gave away two of the keys to resurrecting him. His headstone and Samathea herself." she informs him.

Stefan scoffs "I see, you want to steal it and Sam." he states, making her smile. "Yes, and Team Shane will have to join to Rebekah when we kidnap Sammy-Sam Team Klaus will join Team Rebekah as well, Team Kol will be left out in the cold where he belong." she states and Stefan smirks at him.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Jeremy step out of the car and walk to the trunk, "You think they went back to the bar?" Jeremy asks as Damon opens up the trunk. "Where else are they gonna go? The cabin is your vacation home, so they can't get in." Damon reminds him as Jeremy looks at the bar, Damon pull out a gun and handed it to Jeremy, the hunter turns back to him, then takes the gun and stuffs into his back pocket. "Alright, here you go." Damon said and handed him the crossbow and Jeremy took it.

"Fine, lets get this over with." he states then places the crossbow head down and pulls the string back, "Listen, just shoot one at a time, only go for the heart, don't hesitate and don't miss." Damon reminds him as he handed Jeremy an arrow. The hunter picks the cross bow back up and took the arrow. "Save the teaching, Sam's not here you don't have to pretend to give a damn about me." Jeremy reminds him and loaded the arrow.

Damon then closes the trunk, "Trying to keep you alive dumbass." Damon reminds him and hated the arrow to him and Jeremy took them. "Let go." Damon said and they both walk to the bar.

The door to the bar opens and Damon steps inside following him was Jeremy as he was ready, they both look around as they could not see or hear any vampires. But the music kept playing, but Damon looks down at the blood trail on the floor as Jeremy lowers his weapon as well, looking at the blood. "Something's not right." Damon asks as he walks over the blood, following the trail as Jeremy followed after him, keeping his eyes out for any signs of ambush.

The blood trail lead Damon and Jeremy into the freezer in the back of the bar and they both walk inside and found a pile of the vampires that are now dead. "Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste." Damon states as he looks down at the bodies. "What the hell happened?" Jeremy asks, can't believing that they were all dead. "I confess." Kol calls out and the two quickly turn and look at him, Jeremy raised the cross bow and aims it right at him. Kol steps out with his hands up. "I did it." he said with a smirk, "Kol?" Jeremy asks.

Then the Original drops his hands. "Jeremy, good to see you mate. Sorry about the mess it was a little crowded when I arrived and I prefer more intimate gatherings." Kol states and the two exchange looks. "And we three need to have a little chat." he states and took a sip of the whiskey he stole from the bar. Damon shot a look over at Jeremy and he sighs. Then Kol offered them bottle, "Care for some?" he asks, "He's underage and I don't like you." Damon answers as he steps forward as Jeremy lowers the crossbow and Damon shrugs at the Original. "So lets just cut to it." Damon said as he wanted to waste not time for idle chit chat. Kol just smiles at him "You know, by brother barged about his plan in completing Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down." Kol states and Damon looks back at the pile of corpses. "They were all hiding in the shadows, you know killing young vampires is easy or old one for that matter." Kol states as he eyes Damon.

Damon turns back and looks at him, "Why, what's it to you either way?" Damon questions him. "Because you're fools and you're zitled to find the cure either way and risk waking someone very dangerous." Kol answers him, Damon lets out an 'Oh.' as he shot a look over at Jeremy, "You must be talking about Silas." he states and looks back at Kol as he got the Original attention. "What do you know of him?" Kol questions him. "Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem." Damon answers him, "Isn't it?" Kol states with a smirk and Damon shook his head. "A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worship Silas, his followers told me that he will raise again and when he did, he will trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal you can see what I'm oppose to all time ending, I've murdered all of them. And now here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can't I?" Kol snaps at them.

But Damon wasn't scared of him, "Well, we're not gonna back off the cure just because you've been told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." Damon informs him, then Kol pushes him out of the way, "Jeremy." Kol states as he steps forward, but Jeremy steps back and aims the crossbow right at him. But Kol raise his hand up, "We were mates in Colorado. You were a smart lad, won't you call of this imbecilic treasure hunt?" Kol asks him.

"Not calling anything off. Mate." Jeremy reports to him. Kol nods as he steps back, "Well, I could kill you." he states as he steps over to the shelve and steps the bottle down. "But then I have to deal with the hunter's curse." he states and moves away, brushing his hands off. "And I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms." Kol states and vamps to Jeremy, but Damon vamps right at him, shoving Kol at the wall and headbutted him and held him in place. "Jeremy! Run!" Damon calls out and Jeremy ran for it. Then Damon socks Kol in the face a few times, but then Kol grips a hold of the fist, turns Damon around and held him in a headlock, Damon could do nothing but squirm.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Rebekah raided through Shane's boxes of his research, but came up with nothing. "Well, headstones not here." Stefan said as he was ready to give up. "Don't Ripper out on me just yet. we'll find it." Rebekah assures him bit Stefan shot her a glare she he was in no mood for jokes. "Ooh, you're all bottled up." she states as he looks through the drawers. "You need a release, maybe we can find you a voodoo doll or something." she states and looks through the desk drawers and found a bottle of herbs. "Ah, this should do the trick. Just something you'll need." she states and walks over to him and offers the bottle to him.

"The Professors stash of herbs." she states, he looks at the bottle then right at her. "Not interested." he answers and turns back to the drawers. "What happened to you, you were so much fun in the 20s." she asks him, he closes a drawer and turns to her. "I was a psychotic killer with no emotions in the 1920s." he answers her. "You may have been a killer, but you were far from emotionless Stefan. You had a blast I know you remember." she states with a smile. Stefan scoffs and looks away "The jazz the buzz, our little day glorious." she states and he looks at her with an amused smile. "Don't make me complete it out of you." she lightly threatens. He sighs and shifted in his spot "Alright, I guess we had a little bit of fun." he admits. "Thank you." she said, making him laugh a little.

"So now that we have established the fact that fun is possible, maybe you like to start having some." she states and offers the bottle to him once more. He looks down at it, "Don't worry about the professor, hr won't be back anytime soon, I made sure of that." she informs him, he sighs and finally took the bottle.

~8~8~8~

The front door to the Gilbert House opens and in steps Samathea and Matt. Elena walks down the stairs and looks at them, "Matt, Sammy?" she calls out, "It's us Elena." Samathea calls out and the older Gilbert walks down the stairs and hugs them. "Hey sis." Samathea mumbles. "What are you doing back so soon?" she asks them. "Damon." they both answered. She just lets out an 'ah'

Then Samathea turns to Matt, "Listen, I'm sorry this happened, I was really hoping that it was going to be a calm at the lakehouse for a while, but I guess I should of expected this from Damon." she states and crosses her arms then Matt turns to her. "Well, yeah what were you expecting Sam. it's Damon." he states and she shrugs. "This isn't what I wanted Matt, I never wanted anyone to get hurt." she answers him, "Then you shouldn't of left him in charge." he states and she looks at him in disbelief as well as Elena. "Really? You honestly think I wanted to leave Jeremy?" she questions him and Matt realizes his mistake. "Hey, hey. it's okay." Elena whispers to her, rubbing her arm. Samathea looks at her and she sighs with a nod. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice, the sire bond and all." he tells her and she nods. "Yeah, but the sire bond effects my actions, not my feelings." she reminds him as Elena wraps her arms around her.

Matt nods, "All I know is that, the old you Sam would of never left Jeremy with Damon, especially with what happened last night." he states and she nods. "I know, but I've change Matt and I'm not talking being turned into a vampire change. And for the record, you forgot I can threaten anyone to prove my point of my protectiveness." she reminds him and the two smile a little. But then Samathea's phone rings, Elena removes her arms and rested her hands on her shoulder with her chin as Samathea pulls out her phone and answers it, "Jer? Is everything alright?" she asks him. " _Sam, we're in trouble._ " Jeremy pants. "Whoa, whoa, Whoa, hold on take a moment to catch your breath." she states as Elena lifts her head off her shoulder and Jeremy took a deep breath. "What's wrong? where's Damon?" Samathea asks him.

" _Listen, Kol attack us and I barely got away. He has Damon._ " he informs her and Samathea inhales sharply, her mouth kept opening and closing. Elena grips her shoulder, seeing that her younger twin was scared.

~8~8~8~

Klaus smirks as he looks out at the two people sitting in front of him, "It's a pick ironic you coming to me for help." he states as Samathea sighs and Elena shifts a little on her spot on the armrest. "Weren't you're friends trying to bury me in a cement tome?" he questions them and Samathea glares at him as she was twitching her foot, "You know we had nothing to do with that, we were to busy trying to save our brother." she snaps at him as Klaus was amused with her bite. "And besides, this is your fault, nothing of this would even be happening if you hadn't turned all those people." Elena reminds him. "And my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon." he states, "And who ever in their right likes Damon when they just meet him?" Samathea states, Klaus watches as Elena tries her best not to laugh and he smirks at them both. "Well, I suppose something about it." he states.

"Why else would we even be here if not that? Call him off Klaus." Samathea questions him. "You are in no position to make demands, love." he growls at her, "And you are? 'cause last I check, Jeremy is our brother and we will fight for our family, so yes I think we're in the perfect position to make demands. Klaus." Samathea warns him and Klaus looks at her and smirks, "Your bite get more ferocious, love. But whist I wish to cure you, to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons to find the cure, is of at least is which, destroying it so you lot can't use it against me." he states and Samathea clutches her fist ready to snap again, but Elena grips her hand, calming her down and she looks back at Klaus. "Whatever our difference have been, we all want the same thing." she tells him and Samathea lets out a shuttered breathe.

"Please Klaus, I am begging you. Call Kol off." she begs of him, Klaus looks between the twins, smirks and reaches into his pocket pulling out his phone, Samathea exhales as Klaus quick dials Kol. "Little brother, just two days home and I'm told you're already gone and made a mess." he states and looks right at Samathea. " _Come on Nik, I was only having some fun._ " Kol informs him on the other line "Those vampires were for my hunter." Klaus reminds him. " _Well, make some more, there's no shortage of people._ " Kol informs him and Klaus sighs "Where's Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asks him and Kol thought for a minute. " _I gave him a good and proper beating, just for old time sake._ " Kol answers him, "Yes, well, you had your fun. Now let him go and come home and avoid anymore trouble or you'll find yourself back in a box." Klaus lightly threatens him. " _Hey, no need to be nasty about it._ " Kol informs him as he did not like that statement. "On the contrary, I find essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely Kol, stay away from the Gilbert boy, you understand." Klaus reminds him. Kol sighs. "Fine, I won't touch him, you have my word." Kol answers and hand up.

~8~8~8~

Kol hung up and fold his arms behind his back as Damon was sitting on a barrel with a peace of wood in his heart, glaring up at Kol. "Very good Darlin' now stab yourself a little bit further." Kol orders him and Damon had no choice but to do as he was told and pushes the wood deeper into his chest.

He cries out as he blood stained his hands and the wood and he pants, "If you're going to kill me… do it like a man." Damon growls at him, "Oh, I don't want to kill you. I just want to make sure you can be compelled." Kol answers him as she steps forward. "I'm going to repels you speene." Damon threatens him but Kol huffs. "You want to be thanking me. I am you really don't want the cure found." he states and Damon looks away. "You fancy Samathea and even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it." Kol taunts as Damon hisses from the pain. "But the last vessels of dear Sammy's humanity is her annoying little brother and twin sister, Jeremy an Elena." Kol states as he walks around Damon and reels his face in close "And deep down, I bet you want them dead, don't you?" Kol states and Damon looks at him.

"Nope." he answers and looks away, Kol smirks pats his back, making Damon groan in sudden pain and leans back, "You're lying." he said and moves back out in front of him. "I bet you'd love rip their heads right off." he states and Damon just said nothing as he kept looking away. "And I'm going to give you your wish." Kol states and Damon shook his head. Kol walks over to him and leans down in front of him. "You're not going to remember what I say. You're going to find Jeremy Gilbert and when you do, you're going to kill him." he states and Damon glares at him, then an idea comes to his mind. "Lets make it even more fun as wall, you won't remember this, but if you see Elena again, I want you to kill her as well."

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen, in the Gilbert house the weapons were seat on the table Elena was sitting in a chair, Jeremy closes the hallway closet door as he pulls more weapons out and Samathea was leaning against the door as she was twitching her thumb "Jeremy, it's over. You can put all this stuff away." Elena informs him "Klaus wants me to finish the mark and he not going to stop." Jeremy reminds her and loaded the gun and places it in his back pocket. "And he's lucky I can't kill him, so lucky." Samathea mutters. Elena sighs and stood up. "Okay, okay Sam calm down, we don't need you going crazy." she reminds her and Samathea stop twitching.

She nods and moves away from the chair, "Elena's right, I need cool my jets and besides, Damon is going to be back soon and then we can form some kind of a plan." Samathea informs him. "Wait, seriously? You still trust Damon?" Jeremy questions her, "He saved your ass, didn't he?" Samathea threw back at him, "He saved the map to the cure, he couldn't care less about me." Jeremy reminds her and she steps closer to him, "You're my brother Jer and I care about you and Damon doesn't want his ass kick by me if something were to happen to you." she reminds him, making Jeremy smile a little as well did Elena. "I will always protect you." she tells him and places her hand on his shoulder. But he smacks it away, "Don't!" he warns her and she looks at him as Elena walks behind her, "Whatever inside of me, that makes me want to hunt, right now it's on overdrive." he tells her, she nods at him, but then they both eye his hand.

"Jeremy." Elena states and he took look down at the stake that suddenly appeared in his hand. He looks at it then back at his sisters as Elena pulls Samathea next to her. He then quickly places the stake down and steps away from her. "I'm sorry." he tells her and she held her hands up, "It's alright Jeremy. it's the mark, not you." she assures him as Elena rubs her shoulder. "I know what I have to do Sam, Elena. I really want to get that cure for you, Sammy, but… I just… I don't know how to do this." he tells her. She sighs and nods at him as Elena steps closer to her, "You're not alone Jeremy." Elena tells her and he looks at her, "We're here for you. Sammy and me, we're going to help you threw this, like a family." she states and Samathea steps closer to him as well. Jeremy looks at Samathea and she smiles a little a him, Jeremy sighs, nods and smiles at them as well.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks around the room as both he and Rebekah were high off the herbs they smoke and are inhaling. "So mush random crap in here." he states and picks a few of the items in the room. "Crap, maybe. Random, no. looks like Shane has a bit of an afterlife fetish. Hopi prayer feathers, a Har-dantasy soul flowers and that is a Polynesian sacrificial knife. A brutal way to died, but at least you please the gods." Rebekah informs him with a shrugs and Stefan smirks.

"Since when did you become such an artifact expert?" he asks her. "I enjoy other cultures Stefan. I know that might be hard for you to understand, considering dear sister Sammy and girlfriend Elena only ever thinks about themselves." Rebekah states, Stefan stiffens for a moment and then threw the knife right at her, but she catches it right in her hand. She laughs, half excepting him to do that. "Still a sensitive subject, I see." she states and then stood up walks over to him, "Do you know why I wouldn't compel Damon from Samathea's memories?" she asks him, "Because you want me and Elena to suffer." he answers her and she nods at him, "I did, but it's the only you and dear Sammy will learn. It took me thousand years and hundred betrayals to realize that love and caring are overdue." she answers him as well.

Stefan arch his eyebrows at her. "Hm. that's awfully bleak." Stefan informs her, but she just smiles. "Quick the opposite. it's liberating actually." she states and Stefan looks down as he watches her press the knife against his chest. "You know why we had so much fun in the twenties, Stefan?" she asks him again, pushing the blade even lower to his belly "Because we didn't care, Stefan. We did what felt good." she states and pulls the blade up and press it to his neck "Drinking, feeding, sex." she states and gently pulls the knife down his neck. "Sex wasn't good because we didn't care, it was good because you're crazy." he reminds her, she smiles at him, "Crazy sex is always good." he whispers to her and she leans in close to him. "You were hardly the model of sanity." she whispers to him, but Stefan grips her wrist, pulling the blade away from his neck and she smirks at him, liking his attitude.

He then pulls the arm away as the blade was away from the both of them. "Stop. Caring." she tells him and drops the blood. Then the two move in closer to each other, rubbing each other noses, Rebekah smirks as Stefan was letting go. But then the door open and the two vamps away. A man steps into the room, thinking he heard something but saw no one.

Then he closes the door behind him and then started to reach through the boxes of Shane's research, finding no stone, then looks through the drawers and on the shelves, knocking on them to find anyone hidden compartments, but then found one, he moves the objects away and opens the hidden compartment, finding the headstone and pulls it right out. "Good you found it." Rebekah states, getting the man to turn and look at her, her hand then snaps to his neck and he gasp and was push against the shelve. "The question is, who are you?"

~8~8~8~

Samathea opens the front door and there stood Damon, she exhales with relief, walking up to him and hugs him tightly in her arms. "I'm so glad to see you alright." she states and he pats her shoulder. "Thanks." he mumbles and she pulls away, checking for any wounds. "Are you sure you're alright, what happened?" she ask him, "Kol happened." Damon as he was pleased to hear her worry about him, but he didn't show it and grips her hands in his. "Sam. Sam." he said getting her attention.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." he tells her, gripping her hands tightly and rubs his thumbs against her fingers. She nods and exhales, "I'm glad, I'm really glad you got away, if Kol had got to Jeremy." she states as she took her hands back, then it hit her. - _How did Damon get away? Unless… Kol did something?_ \- she questions and was on high alert "Is he here, I want to talk to him really fast and Elena if possible." he asks gripping her shoulders gently, Samathea played cool "He and Elena went to the grill to check on Matt and Elena wanted to go with him, making sure that Kol doesn't try anything." she answers him.

Damon nods at her, "I should go apologize to him, I was… pretty tough on him today." he tells her, making the warning bells ring off in her head. She nods at him. "Sure, sure." she answers him and smiles, but behind her back, she had her phone out and sent a warning to Elena. ' _Code red, Kol's compelled Damon to kill Jeremy and you Elena._ '

~8~8~8~

The two of them arrived at the Grill and walk right up to Matt. Samathea spots Elena and the two nodded at each other. "Did you ever take a night off?" Damon asks and Matt turns to them, "I took two days off to help you at the lakehouse remember? I almost got killed if it wasn't for Sam." Matt reminds him as he shot a look at Sam and she winks at him, telling him that she has his back. "Where's Jeremy?" Damon asks him, "He's in the back I think." Matt answers him and Samathea stiffens.

Damon hums and walks pass them, Samathea sighs and Matt turns to her, "How are you really?" she asks him, "I'm good, all things considered." he answers her, she smiles at him and pulls out her phone, "Hows everything going on at the house?" she asks him and he was confused by her questions. "Good." he answers and she carefully gave him her phone. Matt looks down at it and saw the text she send Elena. ' _Code red, Kol's compelled Damon to kill Jeremy and you Elena._ ' he snaps his eyes right at her and she press her finger to her lip and taps her ear. "Everything good, nice and quiet." she nods and looks over at Damon, seeing him eye Jeremy and Elena as they both steps out. "Excuse me." she tells him, he nods at her and quickly makes her way to Damon with a text ready to be send.

Damon stakes closer to the siblings as they step back. "Damon." Samathea calls out, he stops, turns and looks at her. "Are you okay?" she asks him, Elena looks down at her phone and saw the text Samathea sent her. ' _RUN NOW!_ ' it said and Elena took Jeremy's arm and ran back into the back room. "Damon." Samathea asks again,

Elena and Jeremy storm back into the storage room and looks around, then Jeremy pulls out his gun, cocks it and aims it at the doors, his hands shaking. But Elena pats his arms, he looks at her and she looks over at the block door to the underground tunnel. He catches on and nods at her.

"Damon, what's wrong, you don't look so good." she tells him, he couldn't find the right words to answer her, but then he looks back seeing that the siblings had retreated back into the back room, he glares and follows as Samathea followed after him. He storms into the room and she closes the door behind her as he looks around the room for Jeremy, "Damon, you don't want to do this." she states, but he stops and turns to her, "No I don't. It was Kol, he must of compelled me." he states and she stiffens. "I know you figured it out, because if I find Jeremy or Elena." he states and looks at the tunnel where Jeremy and Elena ran through. "I'm gonna kill them." he states and went to vamp out, but Samathea beat him to it and blocks his path. "I can't let you do that." she tells him. "Then kill me Sammy. I really don't want to do this." he begs her. She shook her head. "No I can't do that, if we find Kol and dagger him, the compulsion is gone." she tells him.

But Damon inhales "Then you better hurry." he said and vamps right at her, she stops him and grips his wrist and stood firm, "Because if I kill him and Elena before you dagger Kol, I would of killed your humanity." he tells her then tosses her out of his way, she stumbles and hits the ground. Samathea shook her head and vamps back to her feet, looking around and saw that Damon was gone. Then vamps to the tunnel and knew that she was going to need some help.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy walks through the tunnels with Elena following right behind him, but flinch at rocking tumbling onto the ground, Elena quickly hurries after him as the continued down the path, "Jeremy?" Damon calls out and the two panic. "Get you and Elena out of here, you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me, there's nothing I can do." Damon warns them, Jeremy took Elena's hand and the make a turn.

"You and Elena can't hide in here, Jer. Even if you split up, if I find either of you, you're dead." Damon warns them as he looks around through the tunnels. "Jeremy are you listening to me?" Damon calls out as the siblings steps out of a tunnel and into another one. "You better run, I am coming to kill you and Elena. You both need to go now." Damon warns them as they hurried through the tunnels.

Damon walks through the tunnels searching for them, but then stops as he catches their scent and vamps down a turn.

~8~8~8~

The man screams as Rebekah drags the blade down his arm, cutting it open, "All you have to do to make is stop is tell me who sent you." Rebekah said to him, but he pants and kept his mouth shut. Rebekah wipes some blood off the knife and licks it as Stefan walks around and stood next to her.

"You're full of vervein, so I know you haven't been compelled." she states but Stefan looks at him "Or maybe someone compelled him before he digested it." Stefan states and Rebekah glares at the man. "He was after the headstone, we need to know who send him." Rebekah states, wanting answers. "Okay fine, we take him home, wait until the vervein is out of his system and then compel him to get whatever information we want." Stefan informs her, "That's not a bad idea." Rebekah agrees with him but suddenly the man started to cough up blood. The two step back in shock and Stefan grips the man and shoves him back and looks into the man's mouth. He sighs ans moves back, "He's just bite off his own tongue." he informs her ans she gasp in shock "So he does know something." she states and Stefan nods and looks at the man.

She pants in panic, then looks at the dagger in Rebekah's hand, he takes it and stabs himself in the neck, dying instantly. Stefan took a hold of the dagger and jerks it right out and the man laid there, limp in the chair. "I guess he was compelled." Stefan states and Rebekah stiffens with anger. "Was it mine bastard brother or yours?" Rebekah asks him, but he knew that was their style. "Maybe it's option number three." he suggests and Rebekah looks at him. "There's another team in the race." he tells her and she exhales.

But then Stefan's phone rings and he pulls it right out and looks at it, Rebekah looks at him, took the phone ans answers it. "Hello Samathea." Rebekah answers, " _Put Stefan on the phone, now._ " Samathea snaps as she walks through the tunnels. Rebekah looks at the phone then at him, he looks away, "He doesn't want to talk right now." she answers her. " _Well then he can listen, I don't what your deal is Stefan, but I don't regret sleeping with Damon, he might and you might, but get over the fact that I did it of my own free will, not because of some fucking sire bond._ " she snaps at him.

Rebekah applause her bravery. " _But none of that matters, Kol has compelled Damon and he going to kill Jeremy and Elena and if you still care enough about my sister then come and get ready to drag Damon back to the boarding house, and Rebekah if you even want a chance at that cure, you'll dagger Kol and break the compulsion._ " she states and the two exchange looks.

" _Please Stefan, don't Elena and Jeremy die for my choices._ " she asks him and Stefan looks away. Samathea inhales sharply, " _Fine. Be that way. I'll save themselves, hope you and Rebekah have fun together._ " she snaps and hung up. Rebekah removes the phone and sighs, "Well that is a predicament, for the both of us." she states and Stefan still said nothing.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Elena quickly remove their coats, "Did you miss the part where I said, I'm compelled?" Damon calls out as Jeremy pulls out a flip knife and looks at Elena. "Don't stop." Damon shouts and Jeremy cuts his palm open and then cuts Elena's. "Seriously? you're being hunted by a vampire and now you're bleeding?" Damon questions them and vamps to the source.

He enters the slave quarters, but found no Jeremy or Elena, he steps in but stops as he looks down and found their coats. He kneels down and grips them in his hand and stood back up. Then Jeremy pops out from behind him and held him in a head lock. Damon grips onto his arm then bites down on it, Jeremy screams and Damon threw him over his shoulder and smack onto the ground. "Dumb move Jer." Damon warns him then Elena came out and went to swung at him, but he vamp turns to her, and stops her arm, then bites down on it, she screams and he throws her down next to Jeremy. She gasp and held her arm close to her. "Sorry Elena, I really don't want to do this." Damon apologizes to her.

She and Jeremy scoot back away from him, "You know you can't fight me in close quarters." Damon reminds Jeremy. "It was worth a shot." Jeremy answers and pulls out his gun, firing at Damon, hitting him in the gut, Damon groans in pain and falls to his knees. The two quickly stood up and Jeremy pulls Elena behind him. "You have to shoot me Jeremy. In the heart." Damon reminds him and Jeremy looks down at him as Elena grips her bitten arm. "I'm not going to be able to stop myself. Jeremy, you are a hunter. You know you want to." Damon states and Jeremy stares down at him. "Do it." Damon tells him and Jeremy kept staring. "Do it." Damon said again as he stood back up.

Jeremy nor Elena responded as Jeremy kept the gun trained on Damon, the vampire needed him to take the shot, so he makes the veins pulse around his eyes and Jeremy pulls the trigger.

~8~8~8~

Samathea ran through the tunnels as she heard gunshots, but then stops as she gasp and grips her arm, she looks down and pulls her sleeve, seeing a part of her arm glow red and in the form of a vampire bite.

"Oh no. Elena, Jeremy." she whimpers and vamps through the tunnels, trying to get to them faster, she then stops and looks around. Looking at the split paths. She pants then inhales, as she was smelling blood, fresh blood. Jeremy's and Elena's blood. She opens her eyes and vamps down the path that will lead to her siblings faster.

~8~8~8~

Damon opens his eyes and found himself laying on the floor of the quarters. "Ow." he peeps and sat up, then pulls his hand up to his head and dug inside, he groans and pulls out the bullet. He looks at it and it hits him. "He shot me in the head." he mutters as he just pulled the most stupid move ever in the history of hunting. Damon throws the bullet away "Stupid. Idiot. Borderline. Brain dead moron." Damon grumbles and pulls himself back up onto his feet. Then walks over to the tunnel knowing where they fled.

"That was dumb Jeremy." he calls out and walks into the tunnel. He groans and sighs. "Should of killed me when you had the chance." he calls out then stops seeing the blood stops on the ground and looks up the stairs. The veins pulsed around his eyes and he quickly followed.

~8~8~8~

Kol walks through Klaus's house as he was in a hurry, but then Rebekah stood in his path. "Going somewhere?" she asks him, he stops and looks at her. "I would if I were you, if Damon kills a hunter, he will not be pleased." she warns him, Kol just scoffs.

Then smirks at her, "I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid, I didn't." Kol defends himself. "No, you just look for a loop hole and took it." Serena states as she steps out and stood next to Rebekah. "Yeah well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." Rebekah states and Kol just smirks and walks pass them, but then Rebekah turns and press the dagger right into Kol's back. Making him stiffen in surprise. "You really dagger me?" he questions her. "I would without a second thought." Serena answers.

Rebekah shot her a look, Serena shrugs and Rebekah looks back at Kol. "If I do Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over." Rebekah answers him, Kol bites his lip and sighs, "Then you're no better then Niklaus. Daggering sibling when you disagree with them look at what this family has become. I mean Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering." he snaps and then inhales. "This cure has ruined us and it hasn't be found yet. Just imagine when it is." he states. And Serena rolls her eyes "And you're saying you were the perfect family for the past thousand years?" she questions him. "Serena's right. This family has been ruined long before the cure." she tells him.

Then Kol vamp turns around and went to stake her, but Serena steps in front of Rebekah and stops his arm in time and gasp as he was using the white oak stake, "Kol!" she questions as Rebekah looks over her shoulder and saw the white oak as well and he looks at her with insanity in his eyes. "I won't let any of you risk raising Silas." he growls at her as she was still in shock. But then Klaus and Eric vamp into the room and Klaus shoves Kol away from Serena. And he slams against the wall and glares at the man. "Enough of this foolishness." Klaus states as Eric was ready to pounce on him. "Are you done, Kol?" Klaus questions him, but Kol just vamps right out of them room and out the house. Eric walks up to Serena and pulls her into his arms as she was still in shock. Rebekah pants as she turns to her brother. "He was going to kill me." she states with tears in her eyes. "Well then, I think you need a lesson in how to property dagger a sibling." Klaus informs her as Serena's moves out of her brother's arms. Rebekah glares at Klaus and shook her head. "Burn in hell." she snaps at him and then turns and left the house.

Klaus just sighs and looks at the two, "I knew Kol can be an ass, but this… this was a whole new level of insanity." she states and Eric rubs her back.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Elena ran through the woods, trying to find a safe place to rest and reload. But then Jeremy smacks his arm against a tree and he stops, Elena stops and moves back to him, both were panting and Jeremy leans against the tree and slides right down it. Looking at his arm and leans his head against the tree. Elena grips her as she hisses in pain as she went to a knee and pulls her hand back, it was covered in her blood and she looks at Jeremy as he looks at her.

Damon walks out of the cellar and went to find them, but Samathea appears out of the cellar as well, "Damon, wait!" she calls out. And she stops. "I know this isn't you, I know you don't want to hurt my siblings." she states as she steps down the steps. "You can fight this Damon." she states and he turns to her. "I can't." he reminds her, but she shook her head. "No you can, you are more stronger than you know, strong enough to resist his compulsion." she tells him and he looks way. "Because Stefan was able to?" he growls.

"Because I love you." she answers him and he looks back at her, she steps closer to him, "Because we love each other. I know you would do anything for me, so please. I beg you." she said and took his hand and held it at her chest. "Fight this, fight the compulsion." she asks of him, he looks down at his hand then right back on her and smiles a little. She smiles too.

But then they both catches the scent of blood, making them look out, Samathea gasp in horror and they both look at each other and she shook her head. "No Damon please." she begs and grips his hand even tighter. "Sorry Sam." he said and vamps away, his hand slips through hers. "Damon, NO!" she calls out and quickly followed him.

Elena took the gun and cocks it as Jeremy could barley keep himself awake. "No, Jeremy. Jeremy, Jer." she mutters and shook his shoulder. Then Damon vamps right next to them, "Elena. Jeremy." he calls out, Elena quickly turns around and aims the gun at him, both of her hands were shaking. "Shoot now." he begs her. "I can't" she whimpers. "Elena please, I don't want to kill you, I don't want to hurt Sammy more than I already have." he begs her. Elena exhales and tries to steady the gun. "But I will say one thing, I don't regret sleeping with her, that night I kissed her. I'd thought I was in heaven and I wanted that moment to never end, so please. Kill me." he begs her again. Elena exhales and steadiness her hands. She her finger twitches a little and sent to pull the trigger. Then Samathea vamps right at Damon shoving him against the a tree as Elena pulled the trigger and hits the tree.

Damon gasp and looks down at her, "Damon you can fight this." she tells him he looks over at Elena and Jeremy but Samathea grips the sides of his face. "No, no, no, no, no. Look at me, look at me." she tells him and he did so. "Don't think about them, don't think about the compulsion or Kol. Just me, think about me." she tells him and he kept his eyes on her. Elena gasp as she watches Damon stare into Samathea's eyes. "You're going to be okay. you're going to be okay." she tells him a blue light radiated from her hands and into Damon's skin. Then she leans in and press her lips lovingly against his, he melted into the kiss his body suddenly became heavy and he slowly went to the ground, she followed after him and still held his head in her hands. She pulls her lips away and she looks at him as he cups her cheek "Why can't we be together? It isn't fair." Damon mumbles as she looks down at him, "Life isn't fair Damon, so many things keep pulling us apart." she tells him.

Then Elena slides down and sat next to Jeremy as the gun laid limp in her hand. "Sleep Damon, sleep." she whispers to him, "No, want to look at you a little longer." he mutters and then was out cold. She smiles bitterly and pulls away from him. Stefan walks out and looks down at his brother as Samathea stood up and looks at him, "Hurt him and I won't hesitate to kill you." she snaps at him. He nods as he didn't care much about her threat and walks to him as Samathea walks pass him and kneels down in front of her siblings. "Hey, you okay?" she asks them, the both of them nodded at her and pant. Stefan pulls Damon over his shoulder and walks away as Samathea feed her blood to her siblings.

~8~8~8~

In the boarding house, Stefan sat in the cellar, picking his hand at a rusty knife, then looks over at Damon's hand started to twitch and he came to, he groans and flutters his eyes open "Easy there buddy." Stefan said Damon raises his head up. Then Stefan steps off the wedge and to Damon as he looks around.

"You lost a lot of blood." Stefan informs him, "So you bleed me out?" Damon questions and props himself on his elbows "Yeah well, I really didn't have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, we don't have any vervein so, this was the only way I can weaken you." Stefan informs and Damon looks up at him shaking his head. "You sound real torn up about it." he snaps and Stefan smirks to himself. "Shouldn't be going after Kol, make him decompel me?" Damon questions him. "Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds easy enough, Damon I'll get right on that." Stefan answers him, but Damon knew he was being a smart ass about it.

He then leans back and collapse onto the paper mat and coughs as he breath heavily. "At least let me see Samathea." Damon asks him, but Stefan just chuckles, "Come on, you know I can't do that, with the sire bond all you have to do is tell her to let you out of here. it's too risky." Stefan reminds him and looks down at Damon. "You're really enjoying them, aren't you?" Damon questions him. "It's better for Samathea if you stay in here for now at least until we find the cure." Stefan said and Damon forces himself back up. "And once she's no longer sire and you're no longer compelled, you're free to do whatever the hell you want." he states and steps backwards to the door, "Wait, Stefan. Stefan!" Damon calls out, but Stefan closes the door and locks it, he smirks at him and walks away, leaving Damon in the cell by himself.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back upstairs and stops as both Samathea and Elena steps out. "Stefan." Samathea said crossing her arms, "Samathea." Stefan said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Why are you here? Going to see Damon?" he asks her and she glares at him, "Is that a problem?" she questions him, "Sam, you promised." Elena tells her and Samathea back off. "Well, sorry Sam. You can't you'll just let him out." he tells her and she arch her eyebrow at him. "Why because of some sire bond that made up my feelings for Damon?" she questions him. "Uh yeah that's exactly it." he answers her.

Samathea was ready to snap at him, but Elena grips her arm. "Just go see Damon, I have to talk with Stefan anyway." Elena tells her, Samathea looks at Elena and nods. But then glares at Stefan and slams her shoulder into his and walks to the cellar. "You shouldn't of done that." Stefan tells Elena, she shook her head, "I'm done hurting my sister and I know she won't let him out, she more stronger then you think." Elena tells him. "Yeah, but she won't have a choice, she's sired." he tells her. She shook her head as she couldn't believe the woods that are coming out of his mouth. "Is that all?" he asks her she licks her lips as she was far from done, "Stefan what were you doing with Rebekah today?" she questions him, "She tried to kill me." she reminds him.

"And this will be the second time Damon tried to kill Jeremy and the first time he's tried to kill you. So I guess, nobody's perfect. Right?" he asks her and she shook her head at him. "Are you punishing me, for taking my sister's side when she has sacrifice everything for me? Well, I'm sorry that I now want my sister to be happy." she tells him, "Why should I care. Elena? Your sister is free to do whatever she wants. I don't care." he tells her and she looks at him.

"You're hurt and you're acting out, Stefan, this isn't you." she tells him, "Sure it is, you just ever seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I no longer care about Samathea." he tells her and she was taken back by his hurtful words. Stefan said nothing else as he refuses correct himself. She nods as tears form in her eyes. "Well, if that's how you feel, that I can't do this anymore, Stefan." she tells him and he wasn't fazed. "I can't be with someone that doesn't care about my sister when she care deeply about them and that's what happening right now." she tells him and he nods at her. "You're free to do whatever the hell you want Stefan. I'm no longer apart of it." she tells him and he still nods.

She backs away as he still hasn't said anything to her, "Cold and heartless, nice to see your true colors Stefan." she said with a bitter smile and was gone. Stefan hung his head and wipes away the tear that threatens to slide down his face.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down stairs and to the cellar, then opens the door and walks inside, Damon groans and turns his head to her, "Hey." he mutters and she smiles at him, "Hey, how ya feeling?" she asks and sits down next to him. "Bleed dry. You?" he asks her. She sighs and laid her head against his chest "Annoyed and ready to rage quit this fucking town." she groans. Damon's chest rumbles as he chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, that sounds about right." he said and the two laid in quiet for just a few moments.

"I really hate this sire bond thing, it's stupid." Damon mutters and Samathea sighs. "It must be the spirits way of a cruel joke and punishing us vampires for ever existing." she states and looks up at him, he sighs and nods. "Yeah, fucking spirits, I hate them" he tells her and she giggles. "You hate anything that's against you." she states and he look at her as he pulls moves his hand to her head up and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I was really happy when you said you loved me." He states she pulls herself up and looks down at him, with her hair brush over to the side.

"That's because it was the truth Damon." she tells him, Damon smirks a little then brushes away some of her hair out of her face and cups her cheek. She smiles and leans into his touch. "I really want to be with you Samathea, but I can't with is sire bond in the way, I want what you feel for me to be real and not because of some sire bond crap." he tells her and she smiles. "Me to, so I'm going to wait Damon, I'll wait as along as possible, I promise." she tells him and he nods at her. "You know what would make me really happy right now Sam." he asks her and she knew he was going to use the bond, "Damon, I'm not setting you free, no matter how you beg me." she tells him, "Kiss me." he tells her and she looks down at him in surprise. "What?" she asks him, "I want you to kiss me." she tells him and her heart flutters.

She smiles and nods at him, then leans down and press her lips to his, Damon returns the kiss and held her gently in his weak arms as they almost loose themselves in each other presences. Samathea then pulls back and press her forehead against his. "Thanks." he mutters and she nods. "Anytime, now rest. You need to recover from these wounds." she tells him, gripping his hand, he nods as his hand went limp at his side, he watches him flutters his eyes closes and was asleep. She then places his hand on his chest and pats it, "Sleep well Damon." she whispers to him stood up walking to the door and then went to leave, but she stops and looks at Damon as he was sleeping. She smiles fondly and closes the door and locks it and left the boarding house.

~8~8~8~

The Gilbert returned home and relaxed, "I can't believe Stefan became full on asshole." Samathea exclaims as she plays with a stake, "I know, he's change, doesn't want you to be happy I'm sure." Elena states and Samathea looks at the stake in her hands, "Can I kill him?" she asks and the two look at her, "It was just a suggestion." she states and lower the stake. "But seriously though, can I kill him?" she asks her and Elena giggles a little, "Samathea Gilbert hand that stake over." Elena orders her with a playful smile, Samathea pouts with the whole lip action, but she gave her a stern look.

Samathea sighs in defeat and handed the stake right over to her. Elena shook her head and tosses the stake with the other weaponry. But then there was a knock on the door. The three exchange looks and they walks over to the door. Samathea opens it and there stood Klaus. "You." she states as Elena stood next to Jeremy. "Good evening Gilbert clan." he said to the three of them. "What do you want Klaus?" Elena questions him, "I've come to fetch my hunter." he answers and Jeremy arch his eyebrow at him, "Seeing how my brother has become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me." Klaus answers and the twins look at him, "I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today." Jeremy answers him.

"You think you're safer here?" Klaus asks him as he looks at there house "Clearly you don't know Kol. he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants so strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet." he tells them, "And clearly you don't know me very well. I will stop at nothing to protect my family from yours." Samathea reminds him and the two glare at each other. "Sorry, I think we rather take our chances." Elena agrees with her sister. Then Klaus looks at the twins then steps closer to them "Fine. But when Kol does come and he will come, be sure to let me know." he tells them

"Preferably before he turns your little nice home to the ground." he advised the three, Elena glares at him, "And as for you hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. I plan on our little work tomorrow." he tells Jeremy then turns and walks away, Samathea inhales and shuts the door.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sips her drink as she was standing in front of her mirror still replaying what Kol almost had done if Serena hadn't be there to save her. But then she turns her head and sees Stefan walk into her room. "Sure, just barge right in." she tells him and starts to remove her jewelry. "Well, I'd thought not knocking was out thing." he said, walking into her room and then turns to her.

"You didn't dagger Kol." he states, and she shrugs, "Well, a white oak stake was pointed at my heart, it made things a little difficult." she answers and removes her earrings, Stefan hums at her. Then she turns to him, "Do you believe my brother Kol has finally lost his mind?" she asks him, he shrugs. "Well that's alright, Jeremy's still alive and I took care of Damon." he states, she smirks and turns back to her mirror. Stefan then looks around her room. "So where did ya put it?" he asks her and she turns back to him. "The headstone? Someplace safe." she answers him. "That wasn't part of our deal." he reminds her.

She steps to him, "Well considering you betrayed be twice and I've betrayed never, I think I'm acting brilliantly, especially why that guy was looking for it." she tells him and he nods at her, "Did you work things out with Sammy?" she asks him. "Do you care?" he asks her. "No, just trying to figure out why you're here." she asks him, "Do you even have to ask?" he asks her, "What will Elena think?" she asks him, "And why should I care what she thinks." he asks her and she smirks at him, "No feelings, no attachments." she tells him the rules. "None, whatsoever." he agrees and slams his lips right onto hers.

They kiss each other roughly as Rebekah jerks his jacket right off, Stefan then turns them around and slams Rebekah right onto the bed, he pulls her right back up as she works at his belt and pants, but he growls, slamming her right back down and devours her lips.

~8~8~8~

The Gilberts stood at the table that was littered with weapons. "This is ever going to end." Jeremy states, Samathea sighs as she leans against the chair and Elena crosses her arms. "If Kol doesn't kill me, then Klaus is just going to kill more innocent people." he states and the twins look at him, "How many is it going to take? Ten? Hundred?" Jeremy questions Elena went to answers but then an idea hits her. Getting the siblings to look at her, "What are you brewing Elena?" Samathea asks her.

She then steps to her brother, "If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That thousands maybe tens of thousands of vampires." she states as she walks in front of Jeremy and Samathea up and stood next to Jeremy, "Yeah, a little fact that will happen." Samathea agrees with her. "Kol compelled Damon you." she states, the two exchange looks and looks back at Elena. "You're going to kill Kol instead."


	12. A View to Kill

_Chapter 12: A View to a Kill_

Morning came and Stefan flutters his eyes open and found himself not in his bedroom, or house for that matter. But he did find an arm on his hip, so he turns over and looks behind him, finding Rebekah asleep next to him. Then looks over at the chair and saw his pants on the hair. He exhales dropping his head on the pillow, can't believing what he did.

So he slowly removes her arm, placing it down next to her, removes the covers and vamps to the chair, pulling his pants back on, then looks back at her and vamp pulls his shirt on, looking back at her, seeing her still asleep. He sighs and grips his jacket and walks too the door, but then was stop as Klaus was right outside the door. "Leaving so soon?" he asks him and Stefan said nothing as he busted.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah walks out of her bathroom, pulling on a robe, "This is my place, Nik. I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some creeping Tom." Rebekah snaps at him as Stefan moves out of the way. "Well I apologize for breaking up this sorted little twist." Klaus states as he walks into the room, "But I do have some sorted business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol that is running around with a white oak stake and homicide on the brain." he reminds her kindly. "He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget." she states with bitterness her voice.

Serena appears at the doorway crossing her arms, Stefan looks at her and she waves a little at him. "Yes, well unfortunately, he seem to have unscunded with my set of dagger." Klaus informs her. "Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us." Rebekah kindly reminds him. He stiffens as Serena looks away. "He's all irrational fear of Silas has push him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does anymore damage, now I know you have the last dagger and now I know you have some white ash, so hand it over." he tells her. Serena shook her head as she hung it.

Rebekah just smirks at him "And leave myself unprotected?" she questions, stepping closer to him. "You can file that request under, no chance in hell." she snaps at him refusing to give him anything. "Be gone by the time I showered here, because your luck is unwelcome." she orders him and walks back to her bathroom and slams the door behind her. Klaus watches her leave and sighs, but as she turns the shower on, he then looks over at Stefan.

"I need that dagger Stefan. Talk some sense into her." Klaus asks him, but Stefan just smirks. "Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm heading home to play prison guard to Damon." Stefan informs him as he pushes himself off the wall. "He's on lock-down ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy and Elena last night." Stefan states as Serena just smirks and looks away. "You see that's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't leave to see his junior prom as Elena won't graduate and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye." he states and Stefan raise his head a little. "But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will uncompelled, Jeremy will be free and we can all be on our merrier way to a human Samathea." Klaus informs him as Serena leans against the doorframe and Stefan held his head high.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie was in the school working on inflating the red balloons. " _Where are you?_ " Elena asks her as she spoke through the phone, "I told Caroline I'd take her place at the decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you showed." Bonnie reminds her.

Elena quickly stole the bag of chips from Matt as he and Jeremy were playing Guilty Gears, "I know, I'm sorry." Elena tells her as Matt held up his hands and she walks away from them. "I've got Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him." she reminds Bonnie as she walks into the kitchen where Samathea was leaning against the counter with a cup of warm blood. "And Klaus wants to take him on some vampire slaying road trip, so Sammy volunteered to be the extra security for when either of them come to the house." Elena informs her and Samathea raise her cup to her, she finishes it off the drink, placing it in the sink, then walks over to the table and took the bowls. "And since neither of them are invited in, it's the only place we can keep him safe." Elena informs her as Samathea held one bowl with her arm, standing next to her.

"Why does it sound like you're under fire?" Bonnie asks them, Samathea smirks "Apparently, Sam and I are living in a ferturnity house how." Elena answers her. "I'm training." Jeremy calls out with a smirk and Matt turns to them. "Me too." he said with a smirk on his face, Samathea shook her head. "Then train yourselves to do some chores around the house. And do something about these weapons before someone uses one on me and table space." Samathea calls out to them and Matt turns back and gave her a thumbs up. She shook her head and walks over to the sink. But coughs a little one the way, then settles down and places them away. " _Well it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you and Samathea are are trapped in your house._ " Bonnie informs her.

Elena sighs and walks over to Samathea rubbing her back, the vampire turns to her, "Listen, I have a plan to put an end to all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol." Elena informs Bonnie in on the plan. "You want him to kill an Original?" Bonnie questions her. "Think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by by now, if Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire he's ever turn not to mention, everyone they've turned will died, which means, the hunter's mark will be completed and we'll have are key to finding the cure." Elena informs her and Samathea coughs again. So Elena pulls out a cup and handed it to her. She let out a small thank you and turns on the foucite, filling the cup with water. "I'm on my way, we'll figure it out." Bonnie tells her and looks around the gym. "You think Caroline will notice if they're only 89 red balloons?" she asks them and the twins chuckled.

"I think she will definitely notice." Samathea states as she sips her drink, Elena shook her head with a smile, but then Samathea's eyes widen as she pulls the cup away and spits the water right out, startling Elena and making her drop her phone as she coughs harder, getting both Jeremy and Matt's attention as they shoot up to their feet and look at her. Samathea falls to her knees, placing the glass down next to her and Elena quickly with her side, gripping her shoulder and rubbing her back, "Sam?" she asks her as Samathea still was coughing. "Elena? Sam?" Bonnie calls out, Elena looks over at the phone she drop, picks it back up and pulls it to her ear. "Sorry about that." she tells her. "What happened?" Bonnie asks as she knew she heard Samathea cough violently. "I don't know, Sammy just spit out her water and was coughing." Elena asks her. "Vervein." Samathea mutters between coughs. "What?" Elena asks her. Samathea pulls back and leans back against the cabinets as her mouth was healing and she looks at Elena "Vervein, there's vervein and the water." she said again as she was panting.

Elena looks at her in surprise, then went next to Samathea and leans her against her shoulder and Samathea just laid limp in her arm.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks through the hall as she was on the phone with her dad. "You dump vervein into the water supply? Where did you even get it?" she questions him " _I have my resources. I'm also reinstating the curfew canceling all town events._ " he informs her and Bonnie shook her head. "Dad, there is a dance tonight." she reminds her. " _Not anymore._ " he states "Are you serious?!" she snaps at him. " _Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well being of this town is my job now._ " he tells her.

But Bonnie shook her head again, "No dad. it's mine and I've been doing fine without you getting involved." she snaps, " _You've been doing fine? Would like me to read you all the names of the people that have gone missing or died in tragedy accidents in your senior year alone?_ " he questions her. She said nothing, " _Head straight home place, we're having a family meeting._ " he tells her, she said nothing but hung the phone right up, she sighs and started to walk, but Kol vamps right at her, gripping her throat and slams her against the lockers. "No one can get to the cure of you're too dead to find it." he growls at her then went to bite her, but then stop as he gasp in pain as her expression went blank as she stares right into him. He gasp in pain more as he bones started to snap and he falls to his knees, but she didn't stop there, the balloons around them pop around them as Bonnie was surprise, then the set of lockers next to them snap open and everything inside them. This spooks her and quickly moves away from Kol and ran as he leans forward, pressing his hand to the ground and pants from all the pain Bonnie had dish out at him.

~8~8~8~

Damon laid peacefully on the ground as he was still trap in the cellar, but then Damon flutters open as he heard someone walking to the door, he see boots then looks up and saw it was just Stefan. "Come to snap my neck because I woke up feeling completely un-murderous today and I'm pretty sure it's safe to seat me free." Damon tells him, Stefan said nothing as he held up a small vial of blood, then moves his arm through the bars, tossing the vial at Damon.

It landed in front of him and looks down at it, "Aw man, really?" he questions, pick up the vial. "Practically bled me dry. At least bring me a bag or something." Damon mutters and lays back down. "I'm thirty." Damon whines as Stefan shows him a bottle of water, he shakes it and places it on the bar for him. Damon looks up at it "Not exactly what I had in mind." he states and then pushes himself up as Stefan moves away from the bars. Then Klaus walks into view, Damon stumbles to his feet as he walks to the door and took the bottle and looks at Klaus, "Good day Mate." he said and Damon just looks at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon questions him. "Babysitting." he answers him.

"Oh, hm." Damon mutters and Stefan pulls out two more vials of blood. "Give him a vial of blood every hour so he doesn't desiccate." Stefan said and Klaus took the vials, "If he gets too much strength or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again." Stefan tells him and Damon looks at his brother. "Silent treatment huh, is that your best shot?" Damon asks as the two look at him. "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Sammy." Damon informs him as Stefan just sighed. "You sure about that? Cause I caught him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's broken up with Elena and moved on from Samathea." Klaus informs him and Stefan hung his head.

Damon looks at him amazed by this new information "Well, well. Looks like my brother took a page out of my revenge sex handbook." Damon states and smirks at the end. Stefan nods. "Well why don't you two enjoy your little villain evil bonding time. I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah." Stefan informs Klaus and walks off. Klaus sighs as Damon looks down at the vial in his hand and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walk through the house, but then his phone rings, Stefan stops and pulls his phone out. He looks at the caller and hesitated as he saw it was Samathea, but her sighs and answer it. "Damon's fine. I lock him up with all the creature comforts he deserves." he informs her. " _That's not why I called, Stefan._ " Elena informs him, making him stop. "Elena, why are you using Sam's phone?" he asks her as he started to walk again. "I _t's not important right now. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie._ " she informs him.

He stops as he was right in the doorway, "What? Is she okay?" he asks and closes the door behind him. " _Yeah, just shaken up. She manage to hold him off, but Kol seemed pretty content on murdering anyone who's looking for that cure._ " she informs him. "Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol." Stefan informs her as he stood next to his bike, " _I don't just want to dagger Kol, I want Jeremy to kill him._ " she tells him, catching Stefan by surprise. He looks back at the house, then turns back to his bike and turns it on. "What did you just say?" he asks her as if she was nuts. " _Bonnie says she's got all this crazy new power, she thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot._ " Elena explains to him, "And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every signal one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctioning lunatics, but they stick together no matter what." Stefan tells her. " _That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah._ " she tells him and Stefan just stood there. " _She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box._ " she said and Stefan shook his head, "Yeah, I can't do that." he informs her. " _I know you can't, vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. it's not like she doesn't deserve it and Bonnie thinks she can get Klaus out of the picture too, at least temporarily._ " she said and Stefan shifts in his spot.

" _And once we get this cure, I mean none of this will matter because we can use it against them._ " she tells him and Stefan sighs. "Alright, fine, how do you plan to lure Kol in?"

~8~8~8~

Night came as Kol was walking down the sidewalk with his music blasting in his earphones. But then his phone rings and he answers it. "Jeremy Gilbert, nice to see I'm still in your speed dial, mate." Kol said as he was chipper as ever. "Hey, you want to meet up in the batting cages in Denver?" he asks.

"Actually it's Elena Gilbert." Elena answers as she walks to the table and both Jeremy and Matt were loading up the weapons into the bags with Samathea standing next to her sister. Elena looks at her brother as he looks at Samathea and she looks at him with her arms crossed. "What a treat, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I can have your brother killed, but I settle for ripping off his illustrated arm off instead." he states, Samathea sighs and took the phone from Elena, "I need to take to you, in person." she states as Jeremy loads up the shotgun and Elena looks over at him, "I want to call a truce, in Silas's name." she informs him, making Kol stop dead on his tracks. "You want to talk about Silas." he questions and she nods. "You name the place, the time and I'll straight to you." she tells him.

Kol smirks to himself. "Tell you what, I'll come to you." he tells her and she looks at her siblings, "What?" Samathea questions and the doorbell rings. Jeremy cocks his gun, aiming it right at the door as they all shot a look over at the door. "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in." he tells her as he was standing on their porch, Samathea panics as she needed to think fast, then looks around the room. "I'm waiting." Kol questions her as Samathea looks her eyes onto the wall. She pats Elena's shoulder, making her look at her and she points to the chalk board on the wall. "Let me in and lets talk truce." Kol states as Elena shot a look at it and nods at her.

She then walk to the chalk board, "Hello?" Kol calls out as Elena takes it down and rubs the words away, "Why so suddenly want to be invited in? You really take me for a moron don't you?" Samathea questions him as Elena wrote down the words. "On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands or I'll suffers the hunter's curse and spent the next century trying to off myself in gruesome way." Kol answers her Elena shows Matt the words. "Yeah, been there, done that. It is not fun." Samathea agrees with them. 'Help Stefan get the dagger.' Elena tells him, then Samathea moves the phone on her shoulder and mouths, 'Backdoor.' she points to the door behind him. Matt nods at them and took off, "And I heard vervein's back in town, so I can't compel to kill him either." he states. Elena rubs the words away and Samathea pats Elena's shoulder and moves her to Jeremy and wrote something down. "I'll let you know right now Kol, I'm more stronger then anyone ever has given me credit for and if I can resist the sire bond." he states and sets the chalk down. "I'm pretty sure I can resist your compulsion as well." she adds and shows Elena and Jeremy the message.

"Well, consisted me warned." Kol tells her 'Get out, both of you. Get Bonnie.' it said and Elena shook her head. "Elena and I are the only ones that can invite him inside." Jeremy whispers to her, "He's right. Obviously." Kol tells her and Samathea sighs as she had forgotten about that. Then they all turn to the door and Samathea hung up the phone.

She then looks at her siblings, nodding that them and she walk to the door, Samathea opens it and there stood Kol as he was listening to his music. He smirks at her and turns his music off. "You think being alive for over thousand years, would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by." he tells her, wining up his earphone cord. "If you come in, Elena and Jeremy leave here, unharmed. you're not touching either of them." Samathea laies down the ground rules and Kol looks over at Elena and Jeremy. Elena stood next to her brother as Jeremy had the shotgun aimed right at him. "Fair enough." he agrees with her terms. She turns and looks at her siblings and nods at them. Elena places her hand on Jeremy's shoulder, he looks at her then looks back at Kol. "You can come in." Jeremy tells him and both he and Elena walk to the backdoor and were gone.

Samathea exhales with relieve as they were gone and turns back to Kol, "No gold metals for bravery, I see." Kol states and Samathea gave him a dull look with her arms cross. "You the thing I like about the modern is music." he states as he walks inside and removes his earphone from his ears "Anytime you like." he states. Samathea nods at him, but then eyes the white oak stake in his pocket as he places his phone away. Then she snaps her eyes right back at him when he looks at her. "So, this is the part where you offer me a drink. So we can have a proper chant." he tells her, Samathea uncross her arms and step to the side, he walks in and she closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sorts through her clothing as Stefan was leaning against her doorframe, watching her, "The colors, the fabrics, the 80s were just tragic." she states and pulls one of the hanger line and looks at it. "You know, I think shoulder pads were from 17th century period smokes crimes against fashion." she states and places it back onto the hanger line, "Looking for something to wear?" he asks her. "Are you asking me as your date?" she asks him as she kept her eyes on the clothing in front of her. "Actually, it was canceled." he informs her, she stops smiling and turns to him as he walks to her.

"So why are you here, back for more dagger talk?" she asks him. He just chuckles and shook his head. "Somebody got some trust issues?" Stefan asks her. "It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning, I'm not stupid." she tells him and he nods. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get use to this." he tells her. "Do you regret it?" she asks him, "No." he answers. "Do you want it to happen again?" she asks again. "Maybe." he answers with a smirk, "Even if I don't give you the dagger?" she asks him again. Then he steps closer. "You think I would sleep with you, just to get the dagger?" he asks her, "Don't give me that innocent look, you've done plenty to me into getting what you want." she states and places the hangers on the row. "Well, I should pack up this racks, just another failed attempt of getting into a high school dance." she states and turns to him.

Stefan then smirks as an idea pops in his head, "Why do you care so much about a high school dance?" he asks her, "I don't. I just bored." she answers him. "Right." he states and she looks at him, "Well, we can still go, if you want." he offers her, but Rebekah smiles and shook her head. "It's been canceled, we can't." she reminds him. "Since when did you ever cared about the rules?" he asks her. She just looks at him and smirks.

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks at the ceiling in the cellar, "You know, none of this would be an issue if you had just done your job properly." he states and turns to Damon who was laying on the cot and kept tossing a rock up in the air. "I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy." he states as he walks right over to him, "No you weren't are you kidding, you got there day 2." Damon reminds him.

He stops and looks up at him, "Do you know how hard it is to get these xbox brains to focus?" Damon questions him, Klaus just pace back and forth. "And then when I turn a room full of fireflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them." Klaus went on, "Your brother problem, not mine." Damon states "And Who's bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a consensus?" Klaus asks him and Damon throw up his hand as he looks at him, "Well, I couldn't have him stake Samathea in her sleep now, could we?" he tells him, Klaus smirks "Ah, yes, the love of Samathea, how is it that she to overlook all the terrific things you've ever done as if willful ignorance or perhaps some pathological?" Klaus asks him.

"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness then others, bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm." Damon states and tosses up the rock, "Come on, there must be a secret, it can't be the sire bond. What is it, compulsion? Manipulation?" Klaus asks and Damon chuckles. "Sam? Manipulated? That won't end well." Damon chuckles. Klaus stops pacing as he stops smirking. "What is it you say to her?" he asks him in a desperate tone. Damon catches the rock and looks at Klaus. Seeing the look in his eyes and then sat up, "I think this has something to so with a certain thousand year old doppelganger sorceress. I think she murdered Carol Lockwood and I think you're worried that Caroline is never going to forgive the either of you." Damon states as Klaus looks away, "You've done worse." Klaus reminds him. "Debatable." Damon answers and swung his legs on the side, "You see, I don't mind being the bad guy. Because somebody has to fill that role and get things done, you do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick, Serena on the other hand, she does bad things, for you. that's what makes her so forgiving." Damon states as Klaus shifts in his spot.

"Debatable." Klaus answers him. Damon just shrugs, "If you're going to be bad, be bad with purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." he states and laies back down on the cot and tosses the rock again, Klaus said nothing else as he just glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Kol played Guilty Gears just staring at the screen, Samathea walks back into the kitchen and looks at him then sighs, "Sorry, we ran out of bourbon. Had to pull out the older alcohol." she tells him, Kol pauses the game and turns to her. He sighs as she walks around to the Island, he places the controller down, "That's the problem with people today, they have no drinking imagination." he states as he follows her into the kitchen. "Third of the century in New Orleans, now they knew how to make a drink." he states as she unscrews the bottle and looks at him in surprise, "You use to live in New Orleans?" she asks him and he leans against the Island, "We all did, until Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart." he states, "Ooh, what did you do to piss him off?" she asks as she turns to grab the glasses.

"What makes you think I did anything?" he asks and she looks at him with the 'really?' look on her face, "Because I know Klaus wouldn't of daggered you without reason." she answers him. "Because your alliance with my brother soften you to his horrors?" he questions her, she smiles bitterly and leans against the Island, "There is no alliance between me or Klaus, we shared a common interest in finding the cure, that's all." she tells him, "Shared?" Kol questions her and she nods, "Yes. But, I am willing to let off of it go if you promise to never touch my sibling in any way or compel my friends or anyone to hurt them." she tells him and he just looks at her, she sighs and lifts up to two bottles. "Now, are you going to help me mix drinks or are you going to stare daggers at me?" she questions him making him smirk.

"I can see why Damon likes you." he states and took the bottle, she nods at that. "So I'm told." she states, "I'll get the ice." she said, pushing herself away and walks to the fridge. Samathea opens the door and pulls out her phone as she got a message from Jeremy. ' _He's got the stake, you got Bonnie?_ ' Samathea had texted him, ' _We're still searching. KEEP KOL THERE._ ' Jeremy had texted back to her, she sighs, placing her phone away and pulls out the ice, she then closes the door and there stood Kol, but she wasn't surprise and just leans against the fridge and offered the bowl of ice.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Jeremy walk down the street as Jeremy was on the phone, "Bonnie where are you, Elena and I have called you several times. Kol is in our house, we need you." he states.

Elena looks at him, "Maybe she's at her home, we can try there." she suggests and Jeremy nods at her, "Right, okay, we're heading to your house now." he states and the two took off.

~8~8~8~

"Are you going to take the ice or not because it'll melt soon." she tells him, he smirks, "Would you like one?" he asks her, she smiles and shrugs, "Why not?" she answers and they both walk back to the Island, "You didn't seem all that scared when I was standing there." he states as he places the ice in the drinks, Samathea shrugs, "Well, when you look death in the eye and survive, nothing seems to scare you anymore." she states and Kol looks at her.

"I've died twice and nothing fazes me anymore." she states and Kol nods at her, she then looks at Guilty Gears, "You're really good at that, considering that Klaus lock you up in a coffin for the past century or so." she states as she took her glass and Kol smirks at her. "I'm a quick learner, speedy reflexives." he states and shot a look over at game then back at her. "Not much like the real thing though, is it?" he asks as she sips her drip. "You've killed before haven't you or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" he asks and sips his drink, Samathea snorts and she moves her glass away. "Me? A Mary Sue. that's funny, but keep telling yourself that." she states and sets her drink down, "But yes, I've killed before, three, maybe four times, but come one, your kill count out scores mine, right?" she asks him with a smile. "You lose track over the years." he tells her then looks down at his glass, "So are we going to talk Silas or just giber gaber?" he asks her.

Samathea shifts in her spots, "I'm surprise you even want you, considering you're killing anyone related to him." she states and sips her drink again. "But make yourself comfortable and we'll talk." she states and he walks into the living room, Samathea then pulls out her phone and looks down at it as it was a message from Matt. ' _No dagger yet. Need time._ ' he tells her and she sends the message to Elena. Then pockets her phone and walks into the living room.

~8~8~8~

Matt shuffles through all of Rebekah's stuff, her clothing, her dresser, her bathroom drawlers and found no dagger, nothing.

He looks under bed, between the bed and under her covers and still, no dagger and it made sense to him, she must of taken it with her.

~8~8~8~

"So no one else seem to think Silas, that big bad immortal exist, but you do. Why?" she asks him as she sat down, "I use to run with some witches. Africa in the 14th century, 18th – 17th century, New Orleans in the 19 hundreds." he answers, "So, what' got you so spooked and scared about him.

"They all knew about Silas and that he needed to stay buried, I actually hold witches and high esteem." he informs her "And the whole spooked and scared part?" she asks, "They said that if Silas raises, he'll unleash hell on Earth and with the sorceress by his side, no force could stop him and I happen to like Earth just they way it is." he answers her and nods, "Sounds pretty gruesome." she states, "See, that's the problem with people today, they've lost faith and in that lose, they no longer know who they should fear." he states and she nods.

"But you do, don't you?" he states and she looks at him, "Something is giving you your magic back, right?" he asks and she stiffens. "Maybe." she answers, "It's Silas, he's calling to you, telling you to come, telling you to free him." he states and Samathea scoffs, "Not a chance in hell." she states and Kol raises his eyebrow at her, "If Silas wants to be free, then he chose the wrong girl for the job, because the only thing that ever matters to me, is my family and if he dares threatens them, immortal or not, I will kill him to protect them." she answers him and Kol chuckles, "Protective until the very end, you must be a blast to be around." Kol jokes and Samathea shook her head.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie checks through the couch cushions. Finding nothing. Then under the pillow and still found nothing as her father walks into the room, "I have to get to Elena's have you seen my phone." she asks and he held up her phone. "I've got your phone and I've got your car keys and I've told you, we are having a family metting." he tells her and pockets her phone.

She just scoffs at him, "Is that something you read in a book because we have never a family meeting." she reminds him, "I've let this go on long enough, Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb." he tells her as she rolls her eyes, "And I told you, he's crazy." she reminds him. "I've lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you." he tells her. She just sighs. "It's not your life. It's mine." she reminds him.

Her father stiffens and a knock was on the door, Diddly then turns away from her and walks to the door where Jeremy and Elena waited for him. He opens the door and looks at them, "Yeah?" he asks, "We're sorry to disturb you." Elena tells him, "Is Bonnie here?" Jeremy asks him, "She's busy." he answers and went to close the door, but Jeremy smacks his hand against the door and stops him. The two step inside. "It's important." Jeremy tells her and Bonnie walks out to them, "What's going on?" she asks and then Elena walks up to her. "Bonnie, Sammy's in trouble." she tells her, Bonnie looks at her in shock, "We've called you like hundred times, "Kol is in our house." Jeremy tells her, "And Sammy is the only one there with him." she tells her and Bonnie needed hear anymore. She turns to her dad, "I have to go." she tells him, but he cross his arms. "I said no." he reminds her, her look with sour and a light blob burst, making him and Elena jump.

"Stop telling me what to do." she growls at him, Elena and Jeremy exchange looks as Bonnie walks to the door, opening it and there stood her mother. "No ones going anywhere." she tells her as she was very serious. "Mom?" Bonnie asks her, "Mrs. Bennett?" Elena asks as well as they all were surprise she was even in Mystic Falls "Abby, please come in." Diddly tells her and she steps through the door and walks pass them. Diddly closes the door as Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy turn to Abby. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie asks her. "Your father called." she answers her. "Who's Professor Shane? What has be been teaching you?" Abby questions her, "Bonnie we don't have time for this." Jeremy states, "This is a family matter." Diddly informs him and Elena looks at him, "Samathea is our family, we're trying to save our sister and we need Bonnie." Elena informs him.

"My daughter is done helping you, Elena Gilbert and your sister. Now get out." Abby snaps at her, "Mom!" Bonnie shouts, the siblings turn and looks at her, "Now answer me, what lies has this professor been telling you?" Abby asks her again and Elena growls and went to attack her, but Jeremy and Bonnie held her back, "She's the only family we have left! I won't lose her!" she shouts, surprising Jeremy and Bonnie as she lost her cool. "Elena, Clam down." Jeremy tells her as he pulls her back. "Elena, don't hurt her, she's still my mom." Bonnie tells her, "Lena, look at me." Jeremy states and she looks up at him. "Calm down." he tells her and she exhales stepping back. "Go." Bonnie tells them as they walk to the door. "I'm right behind you." she assures them and they were gone.

Then Bonnie closes the door, turns and looks at her parents, "You wanna talk?" she asks them, they exchange looks and then look back at her, "Lets talk."

~8~8~8~

Kol walks up to the family photos of the Gilberts and picks one, Jeremy and Elena were being held apart by Samathea as she held a panic look on her face, he smirks knowing that they were just messing around when the picture was taken.

Then Samathea walks into the room "Bad new, we have no jin, but this is a good year, I think." she states with the bottle in her hands as she looks down at it. "What if I said I don't believe you?" he suddenly asks her, she looks up at him and smirks. "Okay, fine. I don't know lick about wine, don't judge me." she states and sets the bottle down. Kol sets the frame down and looks at her. "It just seems odd that you're willing to give up the one thing what want most in your life." he states, she sighs and shrugs. "The thing I want most, doesn't want me, but there isn't nothing I wouldn't do for my brother and sister. they're the only things that matters to me right now." she states as she walks to him. "And what you say about Silas, then it really doesn't matter what I want, if putting everyone I love in danger by bringing him back, then the cure can go to hell for all I care." she tells him.

Kol just looks at her and smirks, "Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks." he tells her and walks to the door, Samathea follows after him, "Leaving so soon, we were getting to know each other so well, I thought we even might be forming a connection." she jokes as she leans against the beam with her arms crossed. Kol opens the door and looks back at her. "I'll take your request for a truce under advisement." he tells her and Samathea sighs, "Better than nothing." she states. He nods and went to leave, "But is it possible." she states, he stops and looks at her, "And I'm going on a hunch here, is it possible that what the witches said about Silas was wrong? That his jealous witch friend just made all of it up just to keep him buried?" she asks him. He just looks at her, "Trust me Samathea. Some things are better left buried." he tells her and left.

Samathea pushes herself off the beam and pace a little, then stops as she grip the side of her head, clutching her hair in her hand, then lets go, sighs and crosses her arms.

~8~8~8~

The doors to the gym were open as Stefan and Rebekah walk inside of the gym as the dance floor was deserted. "I think I saw a horror movie that started just like this. Did you know they play movies on T.V all night long now?" Rebekah asks as she walks on the dance floor. "So much better then those silly black and white picture shows we use to watch." Rebekah states and then Stefan turns on the lights and music started to play.

Rebekah looks around the gym, "I don't know. I'm gonna miss the old ones. Got any requests for the DJ?" Stefan asks him as he looks down at his phone as Matt texted him, 'Still looking.' "I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy." Rebekah informs him. Stefan looks away from his phone and smirks. "Well, that leaves out half the decade." he states then plugs the Aux cord into his phone, "Hope you like the cure." he states and shuffles through his playlist. "Funny." Rebekah states and then a new song plays. "So was the eighties always so… excessive?" she asks him. Stefan just walks in front of the stereo, "I think it had it's charm." he states as he pats the stereo.

"Say anything, boy gobbler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boombox over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams." Stefan states as he walks over to her, kicking a few balloons. "The Princess Bride. Westely slays giant rats for love, The breakfast club. One detention turns turns a butch of outcasts into allies." he states and places his hands in his pockets, "So it was a decade of sentimental drivel as well?" Rebekah asks he shrugs, "Well, I was going to say, love. Friendship, the possibly of anything happening." he tells her. "You would of loved it." he states, she must smiles "And why is that?" she asks him. "Because as much as we both hate to admit, we care about those things." he tells her.

Rebekah said nothing as she smiles and looks down, Stefan just smiles and pulls a black box out and showed it to her, "That better not be a corsage, I loath corsages." Rebekah warns him, "These were all the wrage in the 80s." he tells her holding up a little animal. Rebekah just smiles as he pins the thing onto her dress. He pulls his hand away and looks around then back at her, "Lets dance." he tells her and held his hand out to her, she just smiles to herself, and took his hand.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy opens the front door with the gun ready as he looks around, "All clear." he whispers and Elena followed him through the door. He closes the door and they look around, "Sammy?" Elena whispers and they heard someone walk to them, Jeremy had the gun ready but Samathea steps through the hall and looks at them. Jeremy and Elena exhales as Jeremy lowers the gun.

"Are you ok?" Elena asks her as she hugs Samathea, "Yeah, I'm okay." she tells her and Elena pulls away, "I'm sorry, I stalled as long as I could, but he just left." she tells them, then the door bell ring and they look at the door. "That's Bonnie, she said she was ring behind us." Jeremy tells her, Samathea walks to the door, hesitated to answers it, but pulls herself together and pulls the door open and there stood Kol. "I've considered your request for a truce." he tells her. She just stiffens "Request denied." he answers her. "Jeremy, Elena, Run!" Samathea shouts and slams the door in face. "I'm sorry, I've already been invited in!" Kol shouts and kicks the door open.

Jeremy, Elena, and Samathea were nowhere to be seen. Kol just walks inside. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." Kol calls out as he then walks into the dining room.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie stood in the living room with both of her parents, "Dad could of mind his own business, he had no right to call you here." Bonnie tells her mother. "It's not just your father, Bonnie. Witches talk, word gets around." Abby informs her. "I've found a new way to practice, it's unconventional, I can't handle myself, I promise." Bonnie tells her.

"That's not what Shane said." Diddly states, "Shane is sitting in a jail cell, you're going to talk his word over mine?" Bonnie questions him, "I have warned you about dark magic before!" Abby reminds her. "It's not dark magic, it's expression! And I need it!" Bonnie shouts at her. Abby shifts in her spot, "There's a cure mom. A cure for vampirisum and I can do the spell that access it." Bonnie tells her Abby was taken back by the news. "I can safe Sammy from herself, but I have to go. Now." she tells her and went to leave. "She's not the one that needs to be saved." Abby calls out and Bonnie stops. "You are." Abby answers and went up right behind her and covers her mouth. Bonnie struggles, Diddly ran up to them as Bonnie was out like a light.

~8~8~8~

Klaus turns off the phone and places it in his pocket, "You're brother's lack of communication is infuriating." he states as he leans against the door. Damon just leans against his hand, "It's one of his trade marks. Like his brooding and his hair." Damon jokes and pulls away from his hand.

"I mean, I don't understand what's taking so long to just steal a dagger." Klaus states, "From the vampire that's been stab by it as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult." Damon answers. Klaus just sighs as he pulls out a blood vial and tosses it at Damon's feet. "Sweet." Damon mutters and picks the vial. "You disappoint me Damon, you're not trying very hard to get out of here, I expected more of a daring escape artist, less cell potato." Klaus states, "Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy and Elena. So I figured it's probably smarter to sit in here and chit-chat with you then try to bust out of here like the hulk." Damon answers him.

Klaus nods, "How did you think Samathea felt about that by the way?" Klaus asks him and Damon looks at him, "You're inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a signal moment, even though it meant killing the very to people that she loves the most in the world." Klaus asks him, "She's meet me, she knows my impulse controls aren't my strong suit." Damon answers him. "Still, it must be hard trying to live up to Stefan." Klaus states as he walks to Damon and he looks up at him, "I remember when I compelled him to feed on Samathea, he fought so hard, he actually manged to resist." Klaus states and Damon looks away. "Now that's sibling love." Klaus said and Damon just scoffs. "What do you know about love?" Damon asks him, "I know you're in love with Samathea." he states and Damon said no more. "But I think you're afraid of what will happen if we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairy-tale ending for you." he states and Damon just smirks. "All I see is Samathea, forever sitting on the sidelines. And I think you see the same thing." he said and Damon stops smirking.

Then Klaus's phone rang, Damon looks up at him and Klaus pulls it out, answering it "Well, isn't it the happy homicidal maniac." Klaus states as he walks back and leans against the door.

Kol walks around the kitchen, "Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her siblings are trying to kill me?" Kol questions him.

The smirk on Klaus's face was gone. "What?" he asks him, " _Don't pretend like you're not in on it._ " Kol snaps at him " _You're obsession with the cure, trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt._ " Kol growls at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus informs him. " _I'm going to rip of Jeremy's arm, then kill Elena and Samathea just for sport, then I'm coming for you._ " Kol promises him.

Kol hung up as he was at the stairs, there stood Elena as she had the crossbow aim at him, Kol turns to her and she fires at him. He gasp in pain as the arrow was launch in his leg. He grips it and then Elena ran back upstairs. Kol watches her leave and then pulls the arrow right out.

~8~8~8~

Klaus marches right up on Damon, grips his throat and slams him at the wall, "What the hell is going on?" Klaus growls at him. "I don't know." Damon answers as he grips Klaus's arm. "What are Stefan, Elena and Samathea planing?" Klaus asks him again. "I don't know, I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday." Damon answers him again.

"Stefan won't talk to me, Elena and Samathea won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe they're written me off." Damon chokes and Klaus looks him right in the eye. "Tell me what you know." Klaus orders him, "I don't know anything about a plan." Damon answers him again, Klaus growls and shoves him back. "Stay here until I return." Klaus orders him again, letting go of his throat and marches out of the room and slams the door shut. Damon just coughs as he breaths. "I will stay here until you return." Damon calls out, but then looks at the bottle of water that Stefan gave him. "Or not." he whispers and walks to the door.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah dances by herself as she kicks the balloons, twirling and tosses a balloon, then the door open and Stefan walks back into the gym, "It's amazing what you can find in the teacher's lounge." he tells her holding up some whiskey. "This song isn't as terrible as the others." she tells him.

Stefan just unscrews the cap, "This song is the godfather of rock Anthus, okay." he tells her and pours them drinks. "What's going on with you, you're fun tonight." Rebekah asks him. "I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend Lexie." he tells her and turns to her and offers her a drink. "We spent most of the 8s together." he tells her and Rebekah took a sip of her drink, "I remember this one time she snuck us back stage and compelled have the band to tequila shots before the show, she was fearless. Kinda like you." he states and sips his drink. "So you slept with her too?" she asks him.

But Stefan shook his head, "No, it wasn't like that, I was just a better person when I was with her, I don't think I'll ever feel that way again." he states, Rebekah nods at him, "Until Elena and Samathea." she states, Stefan smirks and nods at her. "Until Elena and Samathea. But that over." he tells her. "That look right here, that is why I don't let myself care." she tells him and Stefan sighs. "Well, you can say that but, we both know it's not true." he tells her, then a balloon pops and spooks Stefan. He relaxes soon after. "Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandon dance." she tells him, then kneels down and shows him the dagger. She then stood up and exhales. "Well, I'll pick the next song." she states, "No, you know what." Stefan stops her and took the drink from her. "That way." he tells her, she smirks and walks out of the gym.

He pulls the cord right out and quickly texted Matt. 'R has the dagger. Get here now.' he then send the message. "Well, are you coming?" Rebekah asks him, and he looks at her. He smiles and follows her.

~8~8~8~

Elena ran into her room and tosses the crossbow away, "Go!" Samathea tells her and then uses Elena's dresser to barricaded the door, but Kol stops the door from closing, Elena gasp and ran through the bathroom, Samathea growls as she shoves the dresser harder, but then Kol kicks at the door and makes Samathea fall. She quickly scrambles to her feet and vamps to the bathroom, then closes the door, locks it. Then vamps into the next room. Kol watches her slam the door shut and walks to the bathroom door.

He kicks it open and looks at his reflection in the mirror, then turns to the door and slams his fist into the door, breaking through it. There stood the Gilberts as Jeremy fires at him, "Miss." Kol said as he caught the stake. Jeremy fires at him again, but then Elena fires at him and Kol drops to his knees, "Go!" Elena shouts then Samathea came up behind him slams a stake in Kol's back, he cries out as he falls to the ground. Samathea makes a run for it, but Kol through a stake at her, Samathea gasp and leans against Jeremy's bed as she grips the state.

Elena and Jeremy went to make a run for it, but Kol smacks Elena making her hit the wall and was out, then socks Jeremy in the face and threw him over the rail, making him crash against the stairs, he groans in pain. Then Samathea bellows as she jumps onto Kol's back and bites him. He cries out, then socks his head against her, making her loose balance and he threw her right off him. She smacks against the wall. Kol turns to her and rips one of the rails off, she struggles against him, but then gasp as she felt the rail stabbed right through her, Kol looks at her as she gasp and bang her head against the wall. He moves away from her as she grips the wood, then turns away and looks down at Jeremy. "Now, about that arm." he states and then walks down to Jeremy. "No…" Samathea moans as he picks Jeremy up, but his feet and drags him down stairs.

He grips the rail as he was drag. Samathea growls as she looks down at her sister. Elena tries to get up but only collapse back down and was out like a light.

~8~8~8~

Stefan slides down the hall then turns back to Rebekah, "Like that." he tells her and she just laughs, "This is ridiculous." she tells him and Stefan just shrugs, "That's the whole point of the breakfast club slide, it's suppose to be ridiculous." he tells her, Rebekah smirks as she vamps right at him.

But he shook his head, "No. that's cheating." he tells her. "What, what's the whole point of hurling down the hall like a teenager in the sun?" Rebekah asks him, "Well, you're just going to have to do it to find out." he tells her, she just smirks, turns back to the hall and ran then tries to slide, but she failed. "Alright, it's your shoes. Take off your shoes and you'll be flying, alright." Stefan tells her as Matt was leaning out. He eyes him, but then looks back at Rebekah as she pulls the dagger and walks to him. He looks at the dagger and right back at her.

Then offers it to him, "This is what you want, right?" she asks him, he looks at it and then back at her, "Take it." she said and press it against his chest. Matt just looks away as he too was shock. "You're right, I do care. I want stupid scalawag sages, and prom and I want to have kids with someone that loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boom box. I want to be human." she tells him and Stefan looks at her. "So let Klaus put down my brother and lets go find the cure." she tells him. Stefan shot a look over at Matt as he got the message and Stefan looks back at Rebekah, he pocket the dagger and places his hand on her shoulder, "Lets go home." he tells her and they both walk down the hall.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie laid comfortable on the couch as Abby works at her potion, Diddly walks up to her and looks down at the ingredients. "You're drugging her?" he asks her, she looks back him and back at the bowl. "Just enough to keep her down until I can get some witches here get some witches here. To clean her mind from that poison that that professor has been teaching her" she answers him.

"That's not happening." Bonnie tells her, the two turn to her as she was standing on her own two feet, "Bonnie, please." Abby begs her as she steps closer to her. But then she glares at her mother as she flicks her wrist and then Abby screams in pain as the bowl in her hands was crashed. Diddly grips her arms as she fell to her knees. Then they look up at Bonnie "I don't belong to the spirits anymore. I belong to myself. Sorry." she tells them and walks out of the living room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea struggles to free herself, but exhales as she had no strength to do so, then looks at Elena as she was pulling herself up, "Elena, get Jeremy." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and uses the railing to walk downstairs.

Then suddenly Samathea felt something surge within her. She gasp and grips the wall, she felt unbelievable amount of rage, she growls as her eyes were consumed with red, then she grips the wood that stake her and rips it right out of her. She falls against the railing, panting and then growls as she heard Jeremy was struggling.

Jeremy pulls against the restrains as Kol turns to him with a butcher knife in his hand. "You know, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just gonna chop off your arm, but don't worry, I'll heal you right you with a bit of blood right after." he tells him as Elena stumbles into the room, "Jeremy." she whimpers and against the counter. "Aw, Elena, good, you have first row seat to your brother being free of the hunter's mark." he tells her as she tries to balance herself. Jeremy just pants as he was scared, "Sorry about the sting." he tells him, then looks down at his arms and was confused. "Which arm is it? It is left or right?" Kol asks and Jeremy looks up at him.

"I'll just chop off both to be safe." he states and Jeremy closes his eyes. Kol raises the butcher knife, but Samathea vamps right into the kitchen, gripping Kol's wrist and chops the belt that held Jeremy down, he opens his eyes and saw his arm was free. Kol looks at Samathea in shock as her face was consumed with with blood, she slams his against the counter, gripping his throat and the wrist that held the butcher's knife, she hisses at him and then snaps his wrist, Kol cries out as he drops the knife and looks back at Samathea as she growls at him. Jeremy frees himself and ran to the sink. Elena moves to the island, "Sammy." she calls out as Jeremy pulls out the small showerhead.

Samathea lets go of Kol's wrist and took the white stake and vamps at Elena and held her close to him as Jeremy fired vervein water at Kol, that burns him and Kol cries out in pain. Samathea bit her wrist and feed Elena her blood and heal her wounds. Then she pulls it away, "You okay?" she asks her, Elena nods as he was feeling better. "Jeremy, do it!" Samathea cries out as she tosses him stake, he catches it and then ran at Kol and stakes him right through the heart. Kol cries out again as he catches fire, the Gilberts moved away from him. Elena held onto Samathea as Samathea held onto Elena as they watch Kol stumble to the table, but then collapse as he was dead.

The twins exhaled and looks at Jeremy, he looks at them, but then at the front door, the two peek out and saw Klaus standing at the door as he watches his brother burn, horror was set in his eyes then looks at the twins as Samathea face was consumed with blood, then rage was back in his eyes.

They walk too the door as they knew Klaus was not invited in, "What did you do?" he questions them. "We didn't have a choice, he tried to cut of Jeremy's arm." Elena tells him as Samathea's eyes were back to normal. "Lies. He wouldn't of gotten inside of you hadn't set a trap." Klaus growls at her. "You want Kol put down too, what's the difference?!" Samathea snaps at him, "I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" he shouts at her, Elena grips her hand, then Klaus looks at the house, "I'm going to burn this house to the ground, with you in it." he tells them and the twins stiffen. "And when you're fleeing for lives, I'll you all myself without blinking." he promises them.

Then Jeremy steps forward. "If you kill us, you'll never get to the cure." Jeremy reminds him. Klaus just looks at him, "You'll never be able to make anymore hybrids." Jeremy states, Klaus just smirks at him, "You think, for an instance, I care about my bloody hybrids?" he questions. Samathea looks at him as he made sense to her, "You never wanted the cure, you were just string us along." she states and Klaus just laughs. "I would of destroyed it the moment we dug it up and killed you all." he states and Samathea growls at him as her eyes were turning red, "But now I'm just going to watch you burn instead." Klaus tells him and Samathea hisses at him. Then Klaus cries out in pain as he falls to his knees.

Samathea stood straight as she looks at her twin and sibling. Then Bonnie walks into the house, "Invite him in." she tells them, they looks at her as if she was insane. "Do it!" she tells them and Elena looks at Klaus as he forces himself up. Samathea grips Elena's hand and nods at her. She nods at her and looks back at Klaus "Come in." she tells him. Klaus went to take a step, but collapse in pain as Bonnie threw her magic at him, the Gilberts make a break for it. "Living room. Go!" Bonnie shouts at them and they ran for it. Klaus followed after them, but then an invisible wall stops him from touching Samathea. She gasp and watches him bang his fist against the wall, as he was trap. Jeremy too the stake form Kol's corpse and took Elena's hand. Then they ran into the hall to the front door. Klaus went to stop them, but Bonnie stood in his path as the wall trap him in the living room.

Klaus just pants and looks down at Bonnie, "Witch, you can't do this to me." he tells her, "You have no idea what I can do." she tells him and Klaus looks at the Gilberts. "I will hunt all of you to your end!" Klaus shouts at them, Samathea just snarls at him as she stood protectively in front of her siblings, then Bonnie steps back to them, "Do you hear me! Do you?!" Klaus shouts at them, but they just left the house. Klaus turns away and ran at the wall again, but bounce back.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah stood in her room, tears in her eyes as she was told the news. "I don't believe you." she whispers and turns to Stefan. "Kol's not dead, he can't be." she states. "Rebekah, they didn't have a choice, Kol started all this when he went after Jeremy, he went after you too. Remember." Stefan asks her as he steps closer to her "He was never going to let us find the cure." he tells her, "So you knew, this whole night, you knew?!" she snaps at him.

Stefan sighs and licks his lips. "I'm not going to let the people I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not Samathea, not even Damon and you can hate me for it, but now he can't hurt you either." he tells her as she just sniffles. "And I want us to find this cure together, just you and me, not just for Elena, but for you. So you can have what you want, you can be who you want. You can be human again." he tells her, she just looks at him, "Everyone deserve a second chance. Right?" he asks her, "Why would I trust you?" she questions him, she just shrugs. "I don't know, I guess I can give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just have to take a leap." he tells her and she looks away.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Bonnie and Samathea sat on the couch as Jeremy was pacing. Looking at his arm. Then exhales and shoves his sleeve back down. "It didn't work." he tells them, "It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember." Bonnie tells him and Jeremy nods. "It'll work." Bonnie assures him, "But what if it doesn't?" he answers her, "Where's that Gilbert obtuseness?" Damon asks and everyone looks at him, Samathea stood on her feet as she smiles at him, "Hi." he said to her, "Hi back." she said and hugs him. Damon hugs her back, rubbing her back, "Sorry I miss all the excitement." he tells her, she shook her head, "It's fine, I'm just happy to see you as you again." she tells him as she pulls back.

He smiles at her as and then nods at Elena, who nods back at him, then the front door was open and in walks Stefan with the head stone, Elena shifts a little as Damon turns to him, "Looks like I didn't miss much." he states and closes the door. "I got the Silas headstone." he states as he walks to them "We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena informs him as she stand next to Samathea. Stefan nods and sets the stone down. Damon eyes the back of Stefan's pants as he saw the dagger. Then Stefan looks back at them, "Klaus is trap in our living room." Elena tells him, "Temporarily. I drew on the new moon to cast the spell. We have three days to find the cure. Four, max." she informs him.

"And if not, we should look up Katharine Pierce to see if she wants some company in hiding." Jeremy tells him, "And I will rip her pretty little head of if she dares says yes." Samathea throws in, Elena smirks. "No offense sis." she tells Elena. "None taken." Elena assures her. "But we'll find it. Now that we got Rebekah taken care of all we need is professor Shane, Sammy to tap back into her magic and we'll have everything we need." Elena tells him. Samathea looks at Stefan as he shifts in his spot. "But you didn't take care of her, did you?" she asks him Elena looks at her then back at Stefan. He shook her head at her, "No, I didn't." he answers her. "What, why not?" Elena asks her, "I didn't need to, she's on our side." Stefan tells her. "On our side?" the twins both asks him.

Damon just hums to himself. "Did you really just say that?" Elena asks him, "Yeah, she handed over the headstone, I mean she wants to find this cure more then any of us." he tells her. "Why would you possibly think you can trust her?" Elena asks him, "Let me guess, she pledge her league to you while you were naked in the sack?" Damon asks him and the twins look at him in surprise. Stefan looks away as the then look at him. Stefan looks at Elena as Samathea places her hand on her shoulder. Then Stefan just smirks "I bet you were just dying to get that out Damon." he states stepping closer to his brother. "Oh, was that suppose to be a secret, maybe you should of made that a little more clear while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar." Damon snaps at him.

"What?" Samathea asks him, "Yeah, to keep you from killing Jeremy and Elena." Stefan argues at him, "Alright, stop! This isn't the time for petty grunges." Samathea shouts at them, Damon shot a look at her, "You know, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon." Stefan states and they look at him, "Stefan…" Samathea warns him. "You've hang to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you." Stefan states and Elena looks at him in shock as Samathea sighs and face-palms. Bonnie shook her head as Damon sock Stefan in the face, smacking him against the ground.

Damon was seeding rage as Stefan pulls himself back up and they were glaring at each other, "Hey, hey! Hey!" Samathea shouts and steps in between them, pressing her hands at their chest, stopping them. But then Jeremy cries out, making everyone look at him, as he rips his shirt right off himself as his tattoo was crawling right up his arm, "It's happening." he mutters, Samathea stood next to Elena as she gasp, "Oh my god." she mutters and Jeremy looks at them as they were looking at his arm, "Wait, you can see it?" Jeremy asks them and both Elena and Samathea nod at him.

Everyone just watch as the mark spread on Jeremy's chest like wildfire, Samathea grips Elena's arm as Jeremy was in a trance, Damon just smirks at himself. "Here we go."


	13. Into the Wild

_Chapter 13: Into The Wild_

 _ **One Year ago…**_

 _ **Shane was running through the woods, trying to outrun a hunter, "Come on. This way." A woman calls out as he tries to follow her. The hunter then scrams back up and chases him, "No." the woman calls out and the hunter was knock right off his feet.**_

 _ **Shane looks back and ran, "Hurry!" the woman calls out again and ran followed her, the hunter pulls himself back up and ran after Shane. "Come, come." she calls out again and lead him to a cliff. Shane smirks to himself and ran up the side and to a cave entrance, "This way." the woman calls out, Shane looks inside the cave, then back out, looking for the hunter, "Don't worry, he won't find you here." the woman calls out again, he looks back at the cave and walks in.**_

 _ **Shane turns on his light and looks around at the cave he had step inside of, he then walks up to the wall and looks at the names that were written on the wall. "The people that have came here before, seeking Silas out." the woman calls out, Shane looks around to find the woman, but saw no one else in the cave. Then he looks down at the well, he scrambles over and kneels down looking down into the pit below. "This is where he's trap." the woman said he looks up in front of him and shines his light to the woman, with long black hair, pale skin, with black faded marking on her skin and blue eyes. A tank-top, pants and boots, an earring of a white feather that hung on a chair from her left ear. He gasp as he was right on the other side. She just smirks at him, "Welcome to hell."**_

~End of flashback~

Shane looks looks out to the wilderness, knowing the woman was watching them from afar. The others were gathering their stuff as they were ready to start their search for the cure. "Congratulation, we made it." he tells himself and turns back to the others, Jeremy and Damon pulls out the packs from the boats as Elena and Samathea look out at the mountains, then Stefan as he looks out at the mountains as well.

Then back at the wild, knowing that there were eyes on them. From a far, a branch was pulled out of the way as the woman from before looks at them, seeing her look alike and her sister's look alike as well, she smirks and then pulls away from the branch and took off.

~8~8~8~

Damon was sharping his machete as Shane walks up to him, "Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii. Where the hell did you take us?" Damon asks him, "200 miles off the coast of the main land. If you recall the whole point was to hind the cure on the world's most upsurged desolated island." Shane tells him.

Then Damon places his machete away, "Oh yeah, I'd though the whole point was that no on e find Silas. The oldest, deadliest, freak in the world." Damon states as he pulls his pack on and stood up. "Yeah, that too." Shane agrees then turns to Damon, "Sunscreen." he offers him, Damon looks down at the can and back at Shane, "Is that a joke?" he questions and Shane nods as he remembers that Damon's a vampire. "Right." he mutters and walks away. Stefan works on the knot then at Rebekah as she glares at the Gilbert twins, they were both laughing as they were talking about the late camping trip they went on. "You're not helping." Stefan tells her. "You're perfectly capable of tying a knot." she tells him, "You're giving Elena the evil eye, it's not really helping." Stefan tells her. "She and her sister, killed my brother and tried to get you to put a dagger in my back. Elena's lucky that all she's getting is the evil eye." Rebekah tells her.

Samathea sighs as she stops, Elena looks at her and she signals her to gone on and Elena did so. "You know that I can hear everything you're saying right." she asks Rebekah, the Original just smirks. "You know I don't care, right?" Rebekah asks her and Samathea just laughs to herself. "After all the horror you've done to us, you should be grateful that I have a forgiving heart." Samathea growls at her, "Well, then you're a moron." Rebekah tells her. Samathea pulls her bag right off her shoulder, vamps at Rebekah, gripping her throat taking her by surprise and slams her right on the ground and snarls at her. Rebekah looks up at her in shock, as her eyes were complete red "I promised Bonnie I wouldn't cause trouble, so stop pushing your luck." Samathea warns her. Then stood up and walks away as Rebekah props herself on her elbows. "What the bloody hell was that?" she questions as Stefan just helps her up.

Then watches Samathea walks back to her pack as she kneels down by her pack and press her hand to her forehead, trying to calm down. Then Damon walks over to her. "Looks like someone forget her team building exercises." he jokes, as she just unzips her jacket and jerks it off. "If you're here to calm me down, then clear out. I won't apologize for how I feel about her being here." she tells him and stood up as her eyes were still red. "You know Stefan just brought her here to make it seem like he's moving on." he states as she glares at him, "He wants you to think that he's over Elena and me to think that I can't get under his skin." Damon tells her as she just cross her arms. "Fine, I'll tolerate her for a few more days, when we find that cure, I am leaving to never see her again." she tells him, "Human Rebekah. can't imagine her without fangs." Damon states and Samathea smiles a little as her eyes turn back to normal. "Of course you won't, bet you'll miss how hard she bites." she jokes and Damon smirks, "Well, not only." he states and she laughs a little.

"Classic Damon Salvatore, all about the hardcore sex." she jokes again and Damon chuckles at her, "Yeah, laugh it up." he tells her, but she held her hands up. "I'm just saying." she states and he nods at her. "Hey can I ask you something?" she asks, "Like?" he asks her, "Do you plan on taking the cure or just stay a vampire forever?" she asks him, he just looks at her, "I don't plan on speculating." he tells her and she nods at him.

~8~8~8~

Elena walks over to Jeremy and Bonnie as Bonnie was taking pictures of his tattoo, Jeremy looks at Bonnie, "Sorry, if there was a less awkward do this, I would." Bonnie tells him, as she steps in front of him, Jeremy just shrugs at him, "Doesn't bother me." he tells her, she just smiles at him, "These symbols have been left for the hunters so they could find the cure and this must be the story of Kesta and Silas." he states and looks at his arms. Elena stood next to Bonnie as she looks at the arm.

"According to Shane, Silas ask Kesta for help, making a spell for immortality. She help make him immortal, and only that he plan to use the same spell on another woman and her twin sister. Not her and when she found out, she freak." Bonnie tells him, "And the twin sister, she cursed Kesta." Elena states, "When she killed the other woman." Jeremy states as he looks down at the three females. Bonnie nods, "With the late of her strength she cast a curse on Kesta so that she only knows suffering, but she couldn't kill Silas, she was immortal." he states and went to the tattoo on his collarbone, "So she trap both Silas and the twin in a cave and buried them alive instead." she tells them. Elena nods as Jeremy nods as well, "Do it say anything about the hunter's purpose in all of this?" Jeremy asks her. "I was wondering when you ask." Shane calls out.

The three turn and look at him, "Kesta created a cure for immortality and she buried it with Silas, hoping that he'll take it and die and end up on the other side with her for all eternity, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction, so centuries later, her descendants created the hunters to find and cure and kill him." Shane informs him as the three look at him, "You know what, I'll explain on the hike, come one we got to get going." he tells them and started to walk.

Everyone was pack and followed Shane through the woods, they kept their wills about then as they knew they weren't alone.

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks down at his dead brother's burnt body, then the front door open and in walks Tyler, he looks at Klaus and leans against the beam. "Morning sunshine, you look pathetic." he tells him, "I'm told Bonnie's spell is locking me in here and until it wears off, I'll look different." Klaus promises him.

Then he turns to him, "Anger, perhaps or I won't look like anything when I gouge out your eyeballs. From your sockets." Klaus promises him again. "My friends well be back with the cure by then, so I can shove it down your throat and make you mortal." Tyler promises him, "I'm an original, what you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.E.U." Klaus tells him, "You know what I think. I think." Tyler states as he pushes himself off the wall and walks to the side, "I think that's impossible, I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connections to you is broken and your sire bloodline crises to exist, so whatever happens to you, happens only to you. Which means I can kill your ass and no one has to die. Although I'm still debating on how to do it." Tyler states and Klaus vamps right at him.

"I recommended drowning, there's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath and let me tell you, you're mother was a fighter." Klaus taunts him, but Tyler was no effect by a taunt like that.

~8~8~8~

Everyone followed Shane through the woods as he held his phone, but it beeps as they were nothing. "Satellite phone lost it's signal." Shane tells Damon as he places his phone away, "Well, that's a good sign." Damon states as Elena sighs, "Is anyone else a little creep out?" she asks, Samathea shrugs. "Like someone is watching, yeah." Samathea answers, "So then leave. Out of everyone your presence is the lest necessary." Rebekah calls out, "Please don't start." Stefan tells her.

"I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie's the witch that unseal the cure, Samathea has yet to tap into her magic to disable the traps protecting the cure. Shane is the human compress. You and I have the tombstone, which does god knows what and Elena has no point." Rebekah states as Samathea was ready to turn around, "Ignore her." Elena tells her as she grips her arm. "What about me?" Damon calls out, "You have a nice behind." she calls out and Damon nods.

They continued on even when it was already night fall, "Centuries ago, after Kesta died, there were these minors that were enervating a well on the Island, they all went mad, they bled themselves dry for no apparent reason, so legend spread that these minors, exchange drops of their blood for vision of their lost loved ones in the well that they were digging." he states as Bonnie was skeptical. "So word traveled and explorers sot out the well to see if the legend was true." Shane tells them, "So the well was magic?" Bonnie asks him. Shane stops and turns to her. "Well, you know some people believe the voices of lost souls was just a wind vortex wiping through caves, the visions were caused by inhaling the island's deadly poisonous plant life." Shane informs them. "Then what do you believe?" Elena asks him as Samathea crosses her arms. "I believe in magic. My wife and son died within months of each other." he states and the twins exchange looks. Shane then looks down at his hand, "So I tried the well out for myself. I offered up my blood and I waited."

~Flashback~

 _ **Shane cuts his hand and held it over the well as his blood drips down into the well, the woman watches the blood fall down into the pit, then she looks at him, "The price is paid." the woman informs him and he looks at her.**_

 _ **Then whispers echoed through the walls, making Shane look around. "Hello? Hello?" he calls out. "Adicus." a woman calls out. "Caitlin? Caitlin!" he calls out and looks down into the well, "Caitlin?" he calls out again, but still no response.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **He hooks up a cable rope and attaches it to his harness and started to lower himself down. "I should warn you." the woman states and he looks at her. "You will be overpowered by everything that have died for Silas." she warns him, he nods at her and lowers himself down into the well.**_

 _ **He looks around at the walls of the well as the voices grew louder, louder and louder, to the point that's all he could hear. Shane struggled and panic as his grips onto his harness for balance up it came loose and Shane cries out as he fall and smacks against the floor. He gasp in pain as he arch his back to have less pressure. Then looks around the cave underneath the upper chamber. "I told you so." the states as she was kneeling down next to him with her chin press to her hand and he looks at her. "How did you…" he states, she pulls her hand away, "Magic, duh." she tells him, then places her hand on his chest and he exhales as his body was healing. "There. All better." she tells him, he exhales again looking at her. "Hello Addly." a woman calls out. The blacknette looks up at her with a smirk as Shane turns and looks at her as well.**_

 _ **He gasp in surprise as she was standing right over him, "Caitlin." he mutters and she just smiles down at him then he passes out.**_

~End of Flashback~

"I saw my wife. I saw her eyes, I saw her smile." he states and opens his eyes. "My blood let me see her again." he tells them and Damon exhales, "Kay, got it. don't eat the poisonous flowers." Damon states as he walks pass Shane and the others followed after him.

Samathea then stops as she was catching a scent, "Wait." she calls out. "Stop. Stop!" Shane calls out as he moves in front of everyone and Samathea walks in front and kneels down next to Shane. "Is everyone paying?" he calls out and the just looks at him. "First lesson in survival." Shane states as Samathea threw a rock in front of them and sprung a trap, making the others look at the next in surprise. Then the two stood up. "Stay together and keep your eyes open." he tells them and they started to move again. Samathea walks back to her sister and smiles at her, she nods at her. "I'm out of water." Jeremy mutters getting the twins attention "Here. Use mine." Elena said and offers him her bottle.

Jeremy smirks and looks at them, "Magic well, seriously?" he asks them as he took the bottle. "I don't know, I mean. We all lost someone." Elena tells him as Samathea brushes back her hair. "The chance to maybe see them again. I get it." Elena states and Samathea nods. "But you willing to die just to see them?" she asks and Elena sighs, saying nothing and Jeremy sips the bottle, Samathea sniffs the air as she caught the scent again. "Look out!" Samathea shoves her brother to the side, he crashes to the ground and Samathea gasp as she crashes to the ground as well with an arrow in her shoulder. "Jeremy! Samathea!" Elena calls out as she ran to them. Samathea props herself back up as she looks at the arrow then back at the hunter as he aims at her again. "Sam!" Jeremy calls out as scrambles to her. Holding her tight and then they look up at the hunter, but then the hunter jerks and fell forward with a tomack in his back.

Elena to them, "You okay?" she asks "Yeah, we're okay." Jeremy answers as the two help Samathea back to her feet, "Hold still." Jeremy tells her and jerks the arrow out of her shoulder, making her grunt and then nod at him. "Thanks." she mutters and held her shoulder. "What the hell just happened?" Elena asks as they look down at the dead hunter. "Someone just saved my life." Jeremy answers and they look around.

~8~8~8~

Everyone walks forward to an abandon cabin, "What is this place?" Stefan calls out. Shane stops and turns to him. "According to island lore, a group of collage kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood." he answers him. "Well, tragic for them and brilliant for us." Rebekah states as Samathea rolls her eyes at her. "Who sleeps where?" Rebekah as Damon looks around the area, "Well, that's lovely. there's a mystery man luckering around with a hatchet and we're just going to camp." Damon states the obvious, Shane turns to him as everyone scattered, "We're safer here then we are hiking in the dark." Shane informs him, "Lets just keep going, you know." Damon states as he steps closer to Shane. "Get the cure, get in, get out. Where is it?" Damon tells him and Shane glares at him, "How stupid do you think I am?" Shane questions him. "Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say, incredibly." Damon answers him.

"You know, I'm shock that you even want the cure, considering that you're the one that's got the most to lose once Samathea's human." Shane tells him, shutting up Damon and he walks away. Damon looks over at Samathea as she heard everything and he walks away. Samathea sighs as she sets her stuff down and walks over to him, "Don't let him get to you." she assures him, "Well, We're going to find out tomorrow, aren't we." he tells her as he sets his stuff down. She sighs. "So you have this whole thing played out in your mind? We find the cure, I take it and magically fall out of love with you, if I want to take it?" she asks him. "No." Damon answers as he turns to her. "I'm saying we don't know and if we find out tomorrow, we will." he tells her and she sighs. "This cure will help out all the people that want to be human again, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah and so on. And we'll finally be rid of Klaus." she tells him.

Damon looks at her, "What about you?" he asks her, "What about me?" she states with a shrug. "You didn't include yourself." he states, "I said it was an option, not the only choice they have to take. If I don't want to take the cure, then I won't take the cure." she states, he nods "I get it, everything will change tomorrow and be all unicorns and rainbows." he states and she shook her head, "That's not it at all Damon, but that was I'm trying to say." she states and grips the sides of his neck and he looks down at her, "I will prove to you once and for all, that this sire bond did not make up my feelings for you." she tells him, he said nothing as he leans his head down and presses her forehead against his. "And if you're still convince that they are, then I hope we can still be friends." she tells him, she then pulls back and smiles at him, Damon just wraps his arms round her and pulls her in close, holding her in his arms and just thought to himself.

~8~8~8~

Caroline and Serena walk inside the house, then to the kitchen, "You're still here? What are you doing?" Caroline as him as Serena stops and looks down at Kol. Tyler turns to her as he pulls out some whiskey. "Gloating." he answers, then Klaus walks up to see them, "Hello Caroline, Serena." he said and they look at him.

Caroline just sighs and turns back to Tyler. "Come home, don't stoop to his level." she tells him. "He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Tyler states, rasping his glass Klaus and sips it. Klaus looks away as Caroline just sighs. "Find you can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster." she tells him then walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a cover. "Starting with the horrific burnt corpse." he states as Serena sniffles and helps Caroline cover the body.

Klaus just stares at the covered body, "Tyler's mother is dead." he states and they look at him, "And my brother is dead. we're even." Klaus tells him, Tyler just looks at him and sighs, then he looks at Caroline, "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here." he tells her and she scoffs. "I will never ever help you." she growls at him. He then looks at Serena and she shrugs. "Expression is much stronger then the elements." she tells him, Klaus exhales and looks back at Caroline, "How quickly you forget when I saved Tyler from his miserable existence as a werewolf. Or the night when Serena went to your mother's home to safe the life of her daughter." he states and Caroline scoffs "God, how delusional are you. Serena killed his mother for you." she reminds him, "Still no regret about that." Serena throws in, "And lets not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's and Samathea's aunt Jenna use to live?" he states as she walks to the living room.

Serena steps closer, knowing what Klaus will do, "Or did you think your charm will make us forget that you killed her too." she states then laughs to herself. "You know what, no. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calcareous I burn talking to you." she tells him. He glares at her and vamps at the lamp, Serena flash next to Caroline, shoving her to the side and then she gasp as Klaus stabs her in the belly, the two freak as Klaus just looks at the wound, then pulls her into the living room and bites down on her neck. Caroline covers her mouth as Serena just gasp and Klaus pulls away from her, Serena passes out as she collapse right onto the ground.

He turns to them with Serena's blood on his lips, "Well, that was definitely worth the calcareous." he tells them and smirks.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah walks over to Stefan and sat down next to him, "There's eight of us and no one thought to bring s'morse." she states and sighs. "What are you doing with that?" she asks as she looks at the headstone. "We're a day away from finding the cure. I'm not letting it out of my sight." he tells her and sets the headstone down. Then a sound went off, startling Rebekah and she grips Stefan's arm.

"Did you hear that, I swear this place is haunted." Rebekah states and Stefan looks down at her hands and places his on top of hers "You're crushing my arm." he informs her, he looks at him and smirks, letting go. "Alright, you caught me, I'm a scarty-cat." she tells him and he smirks. "You do realize you are an original vampire, right?" he asks her, "Which is why you should stop teasing me and I am very powerful." she informs him and Stefan just smiles, "What would you when Elena and Samathea come running back to you?" she asks him, he stops smirking and looks at her. "You said that you take the cure and be with her. you'd have children and grow old, is that still true?" she asks him. "Well, why would you want to take it? Are you the perfect vampire?" he asks her, "Isn't it obvious? it's all an act Stefan, being a vampire is miserable. I will give anything to be human and a lot more." she tells him.

He nods at her, "If I take the cure, it won't be for Elena or Samathea. It'll be for me." he tells her, she looks at him and nods as the woman from the shadows slithers back deeper into the forest.

~8~8~8~

Lights a lantern as Bonnie walks into the room, "I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell." she tells him he turns to her "Well, expression doesn't require a written spell, just think of it as a way to access the existing magic that's already living inside of you." he tells her. "And I'm just suppose to trust you?" Bonnie questions him.

"Bonnie, listen. It takes high expression to access the cure, I'll be right there with you, the whole time." Shane assures her, then Damon and Samathea step in the door. "You didn't answer the trust part." Damon informs him as Samathea crosses her arms. "Alright, let me put it this way, you need me Bonnie, because as you demonstrated, Expression can get messy and believe me, I've seen it get a lot worse." he tells her and Samathea steps forward, "And how do you know so much about Expression?" she questions him, Shane sighs. "When our son died in the car accident, my wife kinda lost it." he states shifting in his spot. Samathea arch an eyebrow, "She tried resurrecting using magic." he confess and both Bonnie and Samathea looks at her in horror "Your wife was a witch?" Bonnie questions him. "She was a powerful witch and incredibly undisciplined." he tells her, "And you never thought to, I don't know, warn her?!" Samathea questions him as she steps next to Bonnie.

"I just didn't want to scare her." he tells her, "The truth is that she tried to use Expression to bring out son back and it overwhelm her and she died." he tells them, "You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?!" Bonnie questions him. "Yeah, but the upside is, I've learn about the warning signs. I can keep expression from killing you." he tells her, Samathea growls as her face pulsed and she grips Shane's throat. "Downside?" she questions, "The downside is that you've turn her into a ticking time bomb that only you can dismantle." Damon states as Shane grips Samathea's arm. "Don't you think I know how this ends? I came here to raise Silas, so he can bring back the dead, but you were never going to let that happen." Shane growls at Damon. "The second I point to a cure, you're going to kill me and Bonnie has to keep me alive, so I can keep her alive." he chokes and Bonnie places her hand on Samathea's shoulder.

She growls and releases Shane, making him cough a little as she steps back. "Try anything funny and I will kill you." she promises him and then walks out of the cabin.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy laid in his tent as he was trying to get some sleep, but then he woke to a shadow passing his tent. He opens his eyes, turns on his light and slowly sat up.

Then shines his light around his tent and came face to face with one of the hunters, he went to scream, but the hunter jumps him.

~8~8~8~

Tyler carried Serena to a couch and laid her down, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Caroline freaks. Then Tyler turns to her as Klaus just sat there was he knew who he attack. "Hey, hey look at me. I can fix this." he tells her, "How?" she questions him, Klaus just attack Serena when she was defending me, we don't know if she's going to be okay! Oh my God!" she cries. "I know. I'll fix it." he tells her.

She looks at him and nods then she kneels down next to Serena and took her hand. Tyler then stood up and turns to him, "She'll die of you don't have her." Tyler tells him, but Klaus scoffs. "She's fine, she's an immortal." he tells her, "IS this your way of reminding me I'm powerless against you, then fine. You win, I'm nothing. Now save her, please." Tyler tells her, Serena flutters her eyes as she looks at Klaus, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Klaus states as he was gloating. "Enough." Serena mumbles, they look at her as she forces herself to stand up, Caroline helps her, she walks over to Klaus and stood in front of him. "See, she's a good as new." he states. "Forgive him, Nik." she tells him and he looks at her. "And why should I, he did call me pathetic and announce his plan to kill me which is still debating on how to do at it, to the flare to it." he tells her as she wobbles in her stance. "We killed his mother." she states and he looks at her.

"We killed the only family he had left, they patch up all the holes in their lives and were as thick as thieves. The only person in his family that loved him and we took that away from him. I know what I've done and I will always be by your side, no matter what, but right now… my life is in your hands." she tells him as her veins around her neck turn black and she collapse onto the ground, startling everyone, "Serena!" Caroline calls out as Tyler picks her up and she laid limp in his arms. Klaus looks at her as his bites actually hurt her, "We have to get her out of here." Caroline tells him, Tyler nods and they walk to the front door.

~8~8~8~

Morning came and everyone was looking for their hunter, "Jer!" Samathea calls out as she walks with Damon, "Jeremy!" Elena calls out as she was with Bonnie and the two look at them. "Did you find him?" Elena asks them and Samathea threw up her arms, "Nothing. I can't pick up his scent." Samathea informs him, Shane steps out of his tent with Jeremy's pack. "He's stuff's still here." he states and tosses it down.

Then Rebekah and Stefan walks back to the camp, "He's not at the Quarry either." Stefan informs him, "Shit." Samathea swore, rubbing her brow. "We'll split up." Damon suggest, "We can cover more ground that way." Samathea agrees. "I'll stay here and work on a locator spell." Bonnie states and walks to Jeremy's tent, "I'll stay here and make sure she's safe." Shane states and walks to the cabin, "I'll stay too, make sure you're not lying." Damon states and follows him, Elena looks at Samathea and then they both look at Rebekah and Stefan. "Well, guess it's just us." Samathea states, "Lets keep searching." Elena states and they walk into the woods.

Shane reaches into his pack and pulls out his phone as Damon stood in the doorway, "Though you said it didn't work." he states. "Yeah, I'm just checking the signal." Shane informs him, "So you can call someone?" Damon questions as he walks into the cabin, "Like whoever took Jeremy?" he questions and then Shane stood up, "This place has a habit of getting to you, huh?" he states and turns to the vampire, then shoves the phone into his chest, "See for yourself." he states, but Damon pulls the phone away. "I'm done trusting you." Damon states, griping his shoulders, vamp spins them around and forces Shane into the chair, "Where's the cure?" he questions him and Shane sighs, "You remember that magical well I was telling you about? Silas and the cure are buried deep below it." Shane answers him, "So you seen it?" Damon asks him, Shane shook his head, "So, but you can say I've heard it from reliable sources."

~Flashback~

 _ **The woman sat on the ground with Shane's head on her lap as Caitlin was sitting next to him, Shane flutters his eyes open and looks at the woman, "Welcome back." she tells him, he groans and looks at his dead wife and smiles at her. "Caitlin, how is this happening?" he asks her and she looks down at his wound. "You're bleeding." she answers him, Shane sat up and looks at his wound as well. "Oh my God, oh my God." Shane panics as he sat up.**_

 _ **The woman rolls her eyes as she appears next to Caitlin, "You're paying the price for a loved one to see them longer." she assures him. He looks at her, "She's right, it's what keeping me here." she agrees with her.**_

~8~8~8~

"If a single drop of blood can give you a vision, can you imagine what two liters can do?" Shane asks him, "How does your dead wife and this other woman have to do with the cure?" Damon asks him.

"My wife has nothing to do with it, she has everything to do with Silas. But this other woman, she has everything to do with the cure and Silas." Shane answers him.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Shane looks up at his wife, "I'm so sorry, I let things get out of control. I should of stop you." he apologizes to her. But she just smiles and shook her head. "Sweetheart it's okay. You wanted Sam back as much as I did." she assures him. He sighs and looks away, "What if you had a second chance to bring us both back?" she asks him, he looks at her, "I can't baby. I'm not a witch." he reminds her.**_

 _ **The woman shook her head, "Maybe not you, but there is a witch right under this well, that can." she answers him, "Huh?" Shane asks her, "She's right." Caitlin agrees and Shane looks at her, "His name is Silas. If you set him free, he will help those that have help him." she tells him, "Set him free from what?" he asks them, "Hell, eternal torment." the woman answers him, "He's entombed and it's impossible to get him out without a spell. You need to get the spell." Caitlin informs him and he looks at the two, "But you have to be careful, there are eltie hunters that will stop at nothing to see Silas dead, and if he dies, Caitlin nor you son, Sam. Was it?" the woman asks and Caitlin nods at her.**_

 _ **Then she looks back at Shane, "They will never come back to life, if Silas is force to take that cure for immortality."**_

~8~8~8~

"And that's when they explain everything I had to do. To complete the hunter's mark, to access the spell and a decedent of Kestia to preform it." Shane tells Damon as he stood up from the chair.

Damon glares at him, then grips his shoulder and shoves him back into the chair, making Shane grunt, "Bonnie Bennett related to this crazy ass witch?" Damon questions him.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks up to a fire with Jeremy's shirt in her heads. She held it close to her, closes her eyes and was chanting the spell in her head, but suddenly the campfire lights right back up, Bonnie opens her eyes and tosses the shirt into the fire, making it flare.

She rubs her hands against her legs as she was focusing on the fire, but then it leaks out of the side and created a path for her to follow, Bonnie looks down at the line of fire and slowly stood up. The trails leads off into the woods she followed it, but then stops as the wind picks up around her and she looks around.

She then followed the trail vanishing from the camp, the woman in the trees smirks to herself and slithers back into the forest.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and Samathea walk through the woods. "Jeremy!" Elena calls out, "Jer!" Samathea calls out. "Jeremy!" Elena calls out again. "Jer!" Samathea calls out again. "Why do you yell louder? I don't think we've drawn enough attention to ourselves?" Rebekah questions them, Samathea and Elena rolls their eyes.

"I'm sorry and how exactly are you helping?" Elena questions her, "I'm stronger than Samathea and I'm faster then her and I'm quite certain I can chart the Island a lot easier then you." Rebekah answers her, "Not disgreeing on the easy part." Elena states "And you do know, that when I rage out, I am the stronger one." Samathea reminds her. "Right, when you rage out and will that happen?" Rebekah questions her, "Right now if you don't shut up." Samathea snaps at her. Stefan sighs and turns to the three "Alright, we get it. You all hate each other, can keep going, please?" he asks them. "I tried to be their friend." Rebekah reminds him. Samathea sighs as she crosses her arms and Elena brush back her hair and stood next to her sister. "But somehow ended up with a dagger in my back because I'm the evil one." Rebekah informs him.

Elena sighs, "Technically, you didn't achieve evil stats until you kill my sister." Elena reminds her as she walks forward, but sprung a trap, both Samathea and Rebekah vamp next to Elena and stops the spike wood from touching her. Elena gasp in surprise as Stefan was shock as well. Elena then pants as she looks at Rebekah then at her sister. Then Stefan walks up to them. "Nice teamwork." he tells the two, "Thank you." "Thanks." Rebekah and Samathea answered him then glared at each other. "No. thank you, both of you. This thing could of killed me." Elena tells him, Samathea smiles at her and nods, "What are sisters for." she tells her, "I don't care what happens to you Elena. But if you're going to die, might as well be epic." Rebekah answers her and Elena looks at her, "That is the most reasonable things you ever said, Rebekah." Samathea tells her, "Thanks." she said, "I'm gonna go back and check on Bonnie, see if she found anything." Elena tells them.

Samathea nods as well, "I'll come with you." she tells her, Elena nods at her. "Be careful." she tells the two and they walk away, Rebekah pushes the spike away and walks forward, Stefan for some reason felt skeptical.

~8~8~8~

Damon circles around Shane, "So you have the rock. Hunter, Bennett witch and Sammy. What about the dozen that died in the sacrifice? Where do they fit into all of this?" Damon asks as he was standing right behind him.

Shane inhales sharply, "Well as you can imagine, that was not an easy pill to swallow." he tells him and looks away.

~Flashback~

 _ **He looks at the two as they told him what they needed, "Caitlin it's me. They guy they refused to serve a meat course at our wedding. I can't- I can't orca-straight three massacres." he tells her. But Caitlin shook her head. "It isn't like that, you're merely leading these people so Silas can bring them back from the dead." she assures him, "Why, why should they died only to be resurrected from the dead. That doesn't make any sense." he asks her, confused on her request.**_

" _ **The spell that brings me back, requires a witch the change an extreme among of energy. Energy that doesn't akur in nature." she informs him. "Yeah, because it isn't natural." he tells her and the woman raises her head a little. "I'm sorry, Kat. I just can't do that to innocent people." he tells her and looks away. Then the woman took Caitlin's arm, raising it up and places it on Shane cheek and he gasp as he felt his wife touch him. The woman moves her hand away. He pants and look at Caitlin, "Can you feel my touch?" she asks him. "How is this possible?" he asks her, "Because you believe it's possible. You believe that you can see me again." she tells him and Shane started to tear up. "You yourself don't have to take a single life Addicus. All you have to do is convince someone to believe it is possible that they can see a lost loved one again and they'll do it for you." she tells him.**_

 _ **Shane said nothing as he cries, leaning in her touch, missing her so much as the woman was already gone.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon stood there as Shane told him everything. "Which is how you manipulated the Pasiter to blow up the farm house full of people." Damon states as Shane was still not proud of what it done, "He just wanted to see his wife again." he tells him. Then Damon looks down at him. "You need three massacres. High at the Young farm, Holiday of Hybrid slaughter. What mass blood letting am I forgetting?" Damon asks him as he named off two massacres. Shane shrugs at him. "You're not." he tells him and Damon looks down at him, "You're not finished." he states and Shane just looks up at him, "So what, you brought us all out here to complete massacre number three?" Damon questions as he steps closer to him, "It's doesn't work that way Damon." Shane informs him, then Damon leans down to his level. "I think you need to tell me where this magical well is." Damon informs him and smirks.

Shane just looks at him, unafraid of the Salvatore, "You know I can't do that?" Shane reminds him. Damon sighs and looks over at the rope. Then back at Shane, "Oh, I know. I know." he states, patting his shoulder and moves away.

~8~8~8~

Serena laid in Caroline's bed as she was letting out ragged breathes and bite was spreading. Caroline held her hand as Tyler just pace. "Why are you so scared?" she asks them, Tyler stops and walks back to them and sat down. "I killed your mother Tyler. I didn't hesitate either, so why are you so scared I die." she asks them, opening her eyes a little. "Because, you saved Caroline." he answers her, "And you saved me countless times, asking something nothing." Caroline tells her and brush back her hair. Serena smirks a little and closes her eyes. "I don't regret what I did or what I've done. it's all been for him, because I hopelessly love him and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for him." she tells them.

"That is why I forgive you." Caroline tells her, she sniffles and looks down, "This is all my fault." she cries, Serena smiles and shook her head, "No, don't think that, Care." she states and opens her eyes. "Did you know I would have a daughter if I didn't become an immortal, and I she would of become like you, a woman that wasn't afraid to say her mind." she states and pushes back her hair, Caroline looks at her and smiles at her. "And Tyler." she moans, reaching her hand out to him and he took it. "I'm glad you're her boyfriend, you've come a long way to become the person you are today. You were able to lead other and that's why you are an Alpha, looking out for your friends because like your father, you are a leader, never forget that." she tells him, he nods at her "Do you trust me?" he asks her, she just looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood with his back to the glass door and then heard Tyler walk back and and place Serena on the ground. He then turns to them, "You wanted to be in control Klaus. So you're in control of her life, but if you want her to die, then you can sit here and watch her die yourself." Tyler tells him, Klaus just looks at him, then Tyler walks out of the house and Serena turns her head over to him.

He steps closer to her and kneels down beside her, "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you, but if you die, than that's a victory to him." he tells her, she just looks at him, "Don't worry. you'll be alright." he tells her, she nods at him and closes her eyes and a tear slides down her cheek.

~8~8~8~

Night ha fallen as Damon was standing in front of Shane as he was all tied up, "Where's the cure?" Damon asks him. Shane just scoffs, "Dose it matter? By other people, you rather just torture me." Shane tells him as Damon pulls out a metal pole. "Torture gives you a sense of control with your relents slipping away." Shane states and Damon bends the pole in half, breaking it.

"And look at you, Samathea hours away from breaking her sire bond. you're starting to freak out a little bit." he states and Damon looks down at him, "Listen you want my advice. Leave. Go, don't put yourself through this." Shane tells him and Damon smacks Shane's leg with the pole, making Shane grunt. He inhales and looks at him "Okay, lets say her feelings for you are real, how does that end? she's human, you're a vampire." he states and Damon smacks him with the pole, making him gasp in pain as his cheek was cut. Then Shane looks back at Damon. "It's true Damon. you're not torturing me man, you're torturing yourself Damon. By helping them find the cure." Shane tells him, "I could kill you. And no one would find you." Damon tells him and Shane sighs. "We astonished that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie off the deep end." Shane states and Damon looks down at him.

"Or you can leave the island. Come on you got to have an amount of self respect, don't stay here and watch Samathea walk away from you." Shane tells him as Damon walks behind him. "Right, because if I'm not here, then I can't get between you and whatever you plan with Silas." Damon states as he was standing right behind him. "Well, I am not the easily manipulated Professor." Damon states as he leans down and Shane was chuckling to himself. "And there is one flaw in your logic." he states and Shane looks at him, "I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett." he states as the smile was gone from Shane's face as Damon pulls away and grips his neck.

Shane struggles in his grip, but then Damon was shoves away as a hand was press to his neck and he looks and saw it was Samathea. "Back off Damon." she hisses at him, Shane pants as Samathea pulls her hand back, "Outside." she orders him and Damon walks outside, Samathea groans in frustration, pulling her hair back and then turns to Shane, "What the hell did you say to him?" she questions him, "You boyfriend is manic Samathea." Shane answers her as she moves in front of him. "Well, then don't bring out the worse in him." she tells him and grips the ropes away from him and freed Shane, he stood up, but Samathea shoves him right back down. "The only reason you're still breathing is because, I care about my friends and if you dare try to anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to rip your heart out and shove down your throat, are we clear?" she tells him when she went down to his level. He nods at her, "As crystal." he answers her.

She then moves away from him and walks out of the cabin, "Okay, I get that this is who you are and everything, but we still need him, Damon, don't you think that?" she questions as she walks behind. Damon turns and looks, "I don't think Samathea because I don't care. I don't care about Bonnie, I don't care about some lame ass cure for vampires." he snaps at her. "Then why are you even here Damon if you don't care about the cure?" she asks him.

The anger melts away as he looks away then right back at her. "Because I don't want you to be cure, Sam." he answers her, she looks at him in shock but then scoffs. "Really? You invite me to your bed for a wonderful night, push me away the next day because of the sire bond and now, now you tell me you you want me to stay the way I am?" she questions him, "Fine. Go ahead, say that they're real, say what you feel for me is real. Then what, You grow old and die, and I stay vampire forever ?Face it Samathea, we don't work." he tells her and she shook her head, "So that's it, you're going to push me away completely?" she questions him, he just looks at her, "This is what you do Damon, thinking that you don't deserve happiness, so you destroy any chances at it." she tells him, then he turns away and started to walk, "I am not going to let you pull that stunt again." she snaps.

Then she steps forward, "I'm not taking the cure!" she shouts, Damon stops as he heard the words that left her mouth. "I will never take the cure, I don't want it. Because I know what I'm feeling right now is real and what you feel for me is real. That is how I know that when all of this is over, my feelings for you won't change Damon, they will never change." she states as he was happy to hear her words. "So please believe me because it true, all of it, what I feel for you it's real, Damon." she begs of him. "You know, I miss being human, but now I can't think of anything else so merisable of this earth." he states and then he looks at her, "I need to think about this, Sam." he tells her, she looks at him and nods.

Then Damon turns walks away, disappearing into the forest, Samathea sniffles at she was left alone, she wanted Damon to believe her words, she wanted him to believe her feelings for him were real, that's all she could ever ask for.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah and Stefan walk through the dead of night. "Haven't we already been here before?" Stefan ask as he looks around. "Well, it looks the same as me." she states, but then steps on a trap and Stefan grips her arms and vamps away as an arrow was launch into the tree next to them, the two pant as they look at the arrow. Then Rebekah looks at him. "Thanks, but that wouldn't have kill me." she reminds him and Stefan sighs. "Sorry, for of habit." Stefan tells her and lets go of her arms.

Then Rebekah looks at him. "Don't be a tease. Elena and Samathea could be laughing somewhere in the woods. "Did you mean what you said about a cease fire?" he asks her, she sighs and moves out of his arms and turns to him, "Why do you all assume I hate Elena and Samathea so much?" she questions and Stefan turns to her, "Well, you did run Samathea off a bridge." Stefan reminds her, "You all seem to forget that killing her was the only way to save my family." she snaps at him, "I did the same thing that either one of you would do for the ones you love and before you cast me as the bad guy, but Elena and Samathea help to kill not one, but two of my brothers." she cruely reminds him, "Maybe we're not as different as everyone is making us out to be." she states and Stefan looks down, "If Jeremy's not here I'm going back." she states and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Elena pushes back the flap and walks inside the tent, "Bonnie?" she calls out as he walks inside the tent, then Samathea vamps right into the tent, startling Elena, "Oh, Sam it's just you." she states as she exhales. But then saw the panic look on her face. "What? What is it?" she asks her.

Samathea took her head, "Come on." she tells her and they both were out of the tent and she leads her back to the cabin, the two walk in and found it empty. "Where did he go?" Elena asks and realization hits Samathea. "That son of a bitch." she growls and Elena looks at her, "What?" she asks. "Come on." she tells her and they walk outside where they meet up with Rebekah and Stefan, "Where is everyone?" Elena asks them.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks her, "Bonnie's gone and Shane's stuff is gone." Elena answers him and Samathea grips Rebekah's arm, "Rebekah please tell me you didn't leave the headstone in your bag, tell you kept it on you?" Samathea asks her, Rebekah looks at her in shock and then vamps away, coming back with empty bags. "The tombstone is gone." she tells them, Stefan and Elena look at her in shock as Samathea sighs with frustration.

~8~8~8~

Serena laid on the couch, Klaus leans against the wall as she could barely kept her eyes open. "So this is it then? I die and Tyler will learn his lesson about who the real wolf alpha is?" she questions him, "Precisely and if you must die so he can learn, then so be it." he states and huffs and looks away, "Then you will truly be all alone." she tells him. He scoffs "After thousand years, I believed you killed her for the joy of it or because you're pure evil, like me." he states, she looks up at him and coughs a little.

"No, that's night why I killed her." she answers and he looks at her, moving away from the wall and sat on the table and down at her, "Then humor me then love. Why did you kill her?" he questions her, she swallows and looks at him, "I killed her because I was scared of loosing you. So scared I let my fear and anger take over me. Like you." she answers and looks away, "How can you say that?" he questions her, "Because I was hurt and scared. I love you so much, I can't help myself sometimes, but that just the human part of me." she answers and looks at him.

"Deep down, I know you're human too, no matter how much you try to hide it from me Nik. I can still see something inside you, something you are trying so hard to bury." she croaks. Klaus leans in close to her, "And what would that be?" he asks her. "Hope." she answers, making him stiffen. "I see the hope for you and I won't give up on you or that chance for hope and I will forgive all the horrible things you have done over the centuries for that hope." she states. "How can you possibly think that? After what I've done to you?" he questions her, she just smiles. "You're in love with me, Nik. Like how I'm in love with you. And of you're still capable of love, then you're capable of being saved." she states and held her hand out to him, he exhales and then grips her hand tightly.

Then he looks away, "I'm so sorry, after what my family has done to you, after all the horror, the betrayals, what we took from you." he croaks as she just looks at him, "You should of never fallen in love with me." he admits to her as a tear slides down his cheek, she just smirk as she closes her eyes. "Then I guess, I'm just a lovesick fool." she tells him, he looks away, but her head went limp, falling to the side as her hand slips through his and he snaps back to her, "Serena?" he asks her, but she didn't responded. "Serena." he calls to her again as he was kneeling down beside her. He saw that she was barely breathing, he then grips the back of her neck, lifting her right up.

He looks down at the bite was black, he shutters, then sits behind her and bits his wrist and places his wrist at her lips, she twitches and her eyes flutter open and she grips his wrist drinking his blood. He exhales as he relaxes and then pets her hair, the black that had spread from her neck, retreated as the wound was healing.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah was inside the tent as she was digging frankly through Elena and Samathea's bag, looking for the tombstone. Then the twins step inside and found her. "What are you doing inside out tent?" Elena asks her, then Rebekah vamps to her feet and grip their throats. "Where's the tombstone? What have you done with it?" she questions them, "What are you talking about?" Elena chokes at they were gripping her hands. "Like it's not bloody obvious, all you people ever do is betray me and here you go again." Rebekah accuses them, "It was Shane." Samathea chocks, "What?" Rebekah questions her, "This was Shane's plan all along, to separate us, so he can grab the stone and take off for Silas." Samathea informs her, "Lies!" Rebekah snaps at it.

Then Stefan steps inside, "Let them go. They didn't take it." he tells her, she looks at him and then lets then go, Elena coughs as Samathea just grips her throat. "Was any of this real? Or was it just a ploy to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?" she questions him, "You think I would do that? You think I would let some psychopath run off with the cure? Every signal moment of my 164 years if my life has been ruled by the pain of being a being a vampire." Stefan tells her and the twins look at him, as he looks at them, "And this cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering." he states and the twin look at each other, "and you really thing I would jepordise that?" he questions Rebekah.

She inhales and looks away, "Fine, you didn't take it, but that doesn't mean I trust them." Rebekah glares at the twins and they look at her. They exchange looks and Elena nods at her, Samathea nods back at her, kneels down and pulls out the white oak stake. She sighs and sets in front of Rebekah. "We didn't take it, so here. For you." she states and offers her the white oak stake. "Consider this me burying the hatchet." she tells her and Rebekah looks at her in disbelief. "Don't you get it Sam, there is no hatchet to bury, "We're all screwed." she tells her, then Elena steps next to Samathea "Exactly Rebekah we're screwed. Bonnie's gone, Shane's got the tombstone, Jeremy's missing." Elena states, "Damon's off, throwing a fit because of Shane, that asshole." Samathea mutters.

"So us four, this is all we got." Elena states as she points to all for of them. Then Samathea looks at Rebekah "So if we want to do this, we do this together and if not. Shane wins, we lose and you and Stefan can kiss the cure good-bye." Samathea states and Rebekah look at her, "Are you with me?" she asks her, Rebekah looks at her then at the stake then takes it. Elena looks at Stefan and he nods at her, Samathea nods at Rebekah as they had they're road set out for themselves.

~8~8~8~

Shane ran through the woods, with his pack and the tombstone in his hands, getting far away from the camp as possible. Then he stops as a hunter was dragging Jeremy by the chain, "Jeremy." he exhales. Then looks at the hunter, "That was a bit scary yesterday, thanks for fending off his attacker." he tells then hunter. "His attacker?" the hunter asks him, "Jeremy was attack by an islander, I assume you were his hatchet flinging guardian angel." Shane answers him.

Jeremy and the hunter exchange looks, "No, that wasn't me." the hunter tells him, Shane exhales and looks around, "Well, I guess they're someone on this island that desperate to keep our hunter alive." he states, Jeremy looks at him as Bonnie was walking to them, "How the hell did I get here? What the hell is going on?" she questions as he was looking at Shane. "I see your locator spell work." he states, "The path behind me…" she states, "Magically disappear, you can thank the talents of Mas'tok. He a witch." he states and Bonnie looks at the man and back at Shane. "Should you try to escape, he will ensure you ever find they way back." Shane assures her.

She looks at him as he was crazy, "So, the gangs all here, Silas awaits." he states, "Those are the words I have been waiting to here for 2,000 years." a new voice calls out, they turn and there stood the woman from before, Jeremy and Bonnie look at her in surprise. Mas'tok kneels down before her. "Sam?" Bonnie calls out, the woman thinks to herself as she walks to them, "No, she's still at camp." she states and looks at the professor. "Good to know, you can actually stomache something and get things done." she tells him, "I did what you ask of me, I have the witch, the stone and the hunter." he tells her, "Then we have no interruptions then." she states and then looks at Bonnie and Jeremy. "Oh, that's right, I haven't officially introduce myself." she states as she places her hand on her hip and Mas'tok stood up.

She smirks at them, "It's nice to meet you, Jeremy Gilbert the hunter and Bonnie Bennett the witch, I'm Solon. The first Immortal sorceress." she states as the two look at her in shock, but all she did was smirk at them.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks through the woods as he was trying to cool off, trying to go over all the things Samathea said to him. But an owl howls, he did care, but then an arrow was launch right into his arm. Damon groan as he stops and looks at the arrow.

He pulls it right out of his arm, then looks down at it and sighs. "You've got to be kidding me." he moans and tosses the arrow down. Then someone jumps at him from behind, knocking Damon down and they crash to the ground. Then scramble to their feet and charge at each other.

But Damon knocks him back down, climbs on his back and held his neck, ready to break it, but a marking on the man's arm catches his attention. The brotherhood mark was visible on his hand, "You're one of the five." Damon states, the hunter took his change and pulls Damon right off of him. Then pulls him in the head lock and snaps Damon's neck. Damon was out like a light and the hunter stood up and looks down at Damon, Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

~.~.~.~.~

Okay, guys. i need your help, i don't know what to do for the next chapter. should i:

A.) Kill Elena and have Silas bring her back

B.) Have Katherine turn her into a vampire

help! i don't know which to pick!


	14. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Chapter 14: Down the Rabbit Hole_

The day arrived as Damon was awake and tied to the tree, the hunter had caught himself a rabbit and was cooking it over the fire. Damon struggles in his restrains and the hunter looks up at him. "Is something bothering you?" the hunter asks him in a Scottish accent. "Could you blame me of I said mystics?" Damon asks him, "Aye. I would." the hunter said and bites on the rabbit meat, "So how does it feel when a relentless little thing is draining you of blood from your veins?" the hunter asks him, "Itchy." Damon answers and the hunter turns to him, "Your friends from Mystic falls think your funny Damon." the hunter tells him.

"You officially seem to know who I am, you've been spying on me?" Damon questions him. "Aye. I have." the hunter answers him then stood up. "You. Stefan, Elena, Samathea." the hunter answers him and Damon stiffens. "Your witch Bonnie that you need to cast the spell written on your pal Jeremy's hunter's mark." the hunter answers him and sat down on the rock. "The tattoo that looks exactly like this." he states and showed him his arm. "If you want to know something, just ask." Damon tells him as he wanted him to get to the point. "I've been killing vampires, my entire life, still this thing refused to reveal itself to me. That wasn't until three days ago when it was magically completed itself for no parent reason." the hunter states.

Damon just scoffs, "Come on man, does it look like I know anything about tattoos, look at my skin, its flawless." Damon jokes and the hunter laughs a little to himself with a poker in his head, "You're not taking me seriously." he states and stood up. "I don't blame ya. You don't know me." he states and points the poker at Damon's neck. "So let me introduce myself." he states and stabs the point right into Damon's neck and he groans in pain. Then the hunter steps closer "My name is Galen Von. And you better start taking."

~8~8~8~

The four stood on the beach as Elena was on the phone, " _Tell me you're not serious?_ " Caroline asks her as Elena informs her on everything. "I wish I weren't. But when we got back from looking for Jeremy, both Shane and Bonnie were gone too. He needs Bonnie to cast the spell on Jeremy's body and he manages to sneak them both right out from under our noses." Elena informs her

" _Well, where's Damon in all of this?_ " Caroline asks her, Elena sighs and looks at Samathea. She walks up to her and took the phone, "Shane got to Damon and we had an argument, but ended on a good note and haven't seen him since, so I went to look for him and found signs of a struggle." Samathea informs her, " _Meaning what?_ " Caroline asks her. "My guess would be that someone else besides us and Shane, possible islanders are here as well." Samathea informs her. " _Do you think Shane took him?_ " Caroline asks her. Samathea shook her head, "Doubtful, Shane may be cunning, but he's not stupid enough to take Damon on, it possible it was another hunter, they're the only ones gutsy and stupid enough to pull that off." Samathea informs her. "Sorry, I wish I was there to help." Caroline states.

Then idea hits her, "Wait, there may be something you can do." she states, " _Anything._ " Caroline answers her. "So Shane looking for Silas, but needs the hunter's mark for the spell to free him. We might be able to find him, we have pictures of tattoo, but it's in Aramaic and I can barely translate it." Samathea informs her. "Wait, you know Aramaic?" both Elena and Caroline asks her. "Vy budziecie zdziŭlieny na mnohich movach ja viedaju." she informs them. "Anyway, there's only know thing that can decryphor the tattoo." Samathea states. " _Unless you get the_ _hunter sword from Klaus._ " Caroline states.

"He won't give the sword." Rebekah states, "Yeah, but if anyone can make him give up the sword, it Serena." Stefan states. "She won't do it, you don't know her like I do." Rebekah informs her, "And Serena really cares about Caroline and if anyone can talk Serena into convincing Klaus, it's Caroline." Elena informs her. "Even she wouldn't did it, not even for Caroline, Klaus is terrified that we will use the cure to make him mortal and even if we weren't, he'll destroy it, so we can have a chance for happiness." Rebekah informs her, "Well, maybe they don't have to." Stefan states as Elena and Rebekah look at him, "Klaus is stuck in Elena and Samathea's living room he can't go anywhere, there's only so many places you can hide a peace of metal." Stefan states as Samathea looks over at them. "I'll find it, just email me peaces of Jeremy's tattoo, I'll find the sword and I'll call you back." Caroline informs them, "Thanks Caroline, I owe you big time." Samathea tells her and hung up the phone.

Caroline hung up as well as she gathers her things, "Need my help with anything, Love?" Klaus asks her, "Nope." she answers him as she walks out of the house, Klaus just chuckles and looks down at Serena who was sleeping peacefully.

~8~8~8~

Solon lead Shane, Jeremy and Bonnie to the cave with Mas'tok behind them, "Come, come, don't dowel, we're burning daylight." Solon calls out as she walks up the rocks and into the cave.

They rest of the gang followed as she was standing by the well, looking down at it. Shane puts his pack down as Jeremy and Bonnie stood side by side and Mas'tok grips his tailsmen. "This is as far as I go." he tells them and Shane looks at him, "We're on the brink of monument moment in human history, we're going to raise the most powerful creature that ever was. Our task is not done yet." Shane tells him, "Mine is. You said get the kid and the witch and I did. I want to get paid now." he tells him, Shane sighs and unzips his bag and pulls out the tombstone.

The two watch him as he walks over to Mas'tok and handed him the stone, the witch looks at the two as Solon kept her eyes on the well. "I'll say prays for your souls." he tells them and walks away. Then Bonnie walks up to Shane, "That what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary?" she questions him, "That tombstone is made up of Kesta's blood." he informs her. He just looks at him, "In some witch circles, that stone is more valuable then the hope." he states and stood next to Solon, looking down the well, "So." he states and looks at the three, "So who wants to go down first?" he asks them as Solon jumps down.

~8~8~8~

Caroline and Tyler walk into the house and a laptop and the sword. "Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how lawfully impenitent you are against me?" Klaus jokes, Serena groans and turns away. Tyler sighs "I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. Found this in your attic." Tyler answers as he pulls the sword out.

"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus asks him as Serena rolls her eyes and sat up. "You tell me." Tyler states and looks down at the hilt of the sword, "I was playing around with the handle on the ride over and I found this." he said and removes the leather from the handle and showed symbols, both Klaus and Serena stood up and walk to him, looking down at the sword. "And what do you think this is?" Klaus him, then Caroline stood up, "It's called a Cyptext." she states and the boys look at her, "I've seen the De Vinci Code." she objects "You turn the different sides of the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." she informs him as Tyler turns the hilt.

Serena crosses her arms as she nods at Caroline, "And with the magic of the internet Elena sent over these." she state, showing them pictures of Jeremy's tattoo. "So now we have to do is crypt text away." she tells them and sat down. "If you happen to want to help, we wouldn't stop you." she tells the two. "Do you even know what language it's in?" Serena asks her, the two look at her as Klaus smirks "Well, you might want to use the magic of the internet to prepuce an Aramaic to English dictionary from your nearest retailer." Klaus informs them and the two look at them. "What's Aramaic?" Tyler asks. "It's a dead language, it hasn't been used since Biblical times." Caroline answers him. "Questia's native tongue I'm guessing." Klaus states as Serena rubs the back of her neck, "She sounds like a very smart witch, too smart." Serena mutters to herself. "Well, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate, maybe even week." Klaus states as he turns away and sat down on the coffee table.

Serena crosses her arms and looks at him as he smirks. Then he spoke something in Aramaic, the two look at him, surprise he even knew the language. Then Serena response to him, making him chuckle. "What does that mean?" Caroline asks Klaus looks at her as Serena sat down next to him, "If only you spoke Aramaic."

~8~8~8~

Rebekah held her cell at the sky and got no signal, she sighs and looks over at Stefan and Elena as they were sitting on a log. "And once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure, because really, they can't deal with being a vampire." she states and throws the rock, "Nah, everyone here because they want to be," Stefan tells her.

She looks at him, "Not just for you, but themselves too." he informs her, "Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you want the cure for yourself?" she asks him. "I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it. I've seen every side of vampirisum there is. Power, misery, the guilt. Even in the long road the good parts kind suck too." he tells her, "I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but why wouldn't you tell me?" she asks him. "Because it had nothing to do with you. You know how much I wanted a human life with you, being human myself, being normal. That was something I wanted long before I met you and Samathea." he tells her. She smiles at him, "Well, I'm glad you told me now." she states and Stefan smirks, "Well it's a deep secret between friends." he tells her, "Between friends?" Elena asks him.

Then she smiles at him, "I like that." she states and places her hand on his, Rebekah stops as she looks down at their hands and she exhales. Then Samathea vamps back to them with torn cloth in her hand, "Alright, I'm back." she states as she walks to them, they look at her, "Where did you vanish off to?" Elena asks her, "I'll tell ya later." she answers and hands a cloth to Rebekah, "Here, tie this on your arm." she tells her, "Really? You expect me to wear this?" she questions her, "Trust me and do it, so I don't accidentally kill you or so to speak." Samathea tells her, Rebekah rolls her eyes and did so, "Here, for you and you." she handed them a peace of cloth as well. Elena smirks and ties it onto her wrist as Stefan did as well.

~8~8~8~

Galen and Damon walk through the woods, "So where the hell are we going?" Damon asks him, "The wishing well, lies within is a crypt. And in that crypt lies Silas and with Silas lies the cure, which will allow me to kill Silas and bring the mission of brotherhood of the five. To an end." Galen answers him, "Your my leverage, Damon. I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas's crypt for me." he went on.

Damon slows down in his walking, "Wait, you're using me as bait to get to Bonnie Bennett?" he questions and slowed down. "Whoa, brother. You pick the wrong vampire." he states and Galen turns to him. "I guess we'll see about that." Galen states. "Here's the deal, Shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you, no leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you got to consider your share and we'll get out of your hair." Damon negotiates with him but Galen just smirks at him. "You really don't understand, do you?" he asks him, "No I don't understand, so what don't you explain it." Damon growls back at him as he was not in the mood for any riddles. "Silas is immortal, I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him." Galen explains, Damon just glares at him. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with me and my friends?"

~8~8~8~

Caroline and Tyler look over the pictures of Jeremy's tattoos as there were note cards of the translation. "Okay, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo." Caroline states as she looks down at the cards, "Passage inside requires a young senator and a pretty flower." Caroline states and she scoffs, knowing that that translation was rubbish.

Serena smirks, "Okay, none of this makes sense." she snaps, throwing them back down onto the table. Klaus just smirks to himself. Then spoke in Aramaic, the two look over at him as Serena smirks "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom." she translates for him. "What are you doing?" Tyler questions him. "I don't need to tell you my reasons." he informs her, then Serena stood up and walks over to the two, "Caroline, my I?" Serena asks, holding her hands to the sword and the teen looks at her.

~8~8~8~

"I need to use the cure against Silas, your friends… they can't use it on themselves, now can they?" Galen states, "Then you use it one Silas and we'll use it for whoever wants to use it." Damon counter argues.

"You don't want to share it with us?" Damon questions him, Galen shrugs at him, "I couldn't even if I wanted to." he answers him, "Then why won't you?" Damon questions him again. "So it is written," Galen answers him.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks back to Klaus with the sword and handed to him, he takes it and looks at the engraving on the hilt as he looks at it, "Silas rest on the far side in the means of his destruction is at hand." he translates as Caroline and Tyler exchanged looks at Klaus looks over at the screen of Jeremy's tattoo. "Turn the crypt text to the right," he states and Serena turns it to the right and stops. "At top of the hilt, reveals a key to a notional map," he states and Serena turns the top to the left then turns the other piece. "There's something else," he states. Serena then turns the text to her and reads over them.

She spoke in Aramaic. Then Klaus smirks as the two look over at the teenagers, "What does it mean?" Caroline asks them, Serena looks at Klaus, he nods at her, "Klaus, Serena. What does it mean?" she asks them again and Serena looks back at the two, "There's not enough for everyone."

~8~8~8~

Galen leans in close to Damon as he was smirking at him, "There's only enough for one dose." he answers him and Damon looks at him in utter shock.

~8~8~8~

Shane lowers Bonnie into the cave as Jeremy was looking around as Solon was pacing, then the Bonnie started to fall, Jeremy shot a look at her, but before she hit the ground. She stops in mid-air, she looks around and saw that Solon was keeping her from smacking onto the ground. Then Bonnie plops against the ground and Jeremy ran over to her, "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him as she sat up, "Yeah, I'm OK." she answers as Solon then look away and crosses her arms. Then Jeremy helps her up as Solon was looking around, "Okay, guys. I'm coming down." Shane shouts at them. Bonnie walks from the light and looks around at the cave. Jeremy looks up at the top and then walks over to Bonnie. Solon just kept her eyes on the shadows as she was looking for the way to the crypt. "Hey Bonnie." he whispers, she turns to him, "What do you think going to happen once you cast the spell on my tattoo?" he asks her.

"And there's nothing between Shane and Silas, but this Solon person." he states, looking over at the sorceress as she was looking at the tunnels, "There's something there." he states, looking back at Bonnie "Do you trust me?" she asks him, "Of course," he answers her she looks over at Solon then back at Jeremy. "Then trust me when I say, I won't let help Shane raise Silas," she informs him. He looks up to where Shane was and back at Bonnie, "Just don't do anything stupid if your Expression gets out of hand, Shane is the only one that can help you kept it in control." he reminds her. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But if Shane tries to lift a finger on his hand to turn either one of us. I'll kill him myself." she tells him and walks away.

Jeremy turns and followed after her, Solon watches them leave and then kneel down beside the ground. She then pulls out a knife that she snags from Bonnie's group. She then looks around and saw that they were looking and she pressed the knife to her hand, slowly cutting it and then blood plops down onto the ground, she held her cut hand over it and lets her blood drain. It then travels through the cracks and to the crypt down below her. The blood then plops down onto the stone corpse below them as it enters the mouth of the immortal being.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah pace back and forth then her phone rings and she answers her. "Hello?" she asks, " _Hey, it's Caroline. We have the transition of the tattoo, we're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now._ " Caroline informs her. Her phone then dings and she exhale "Got it. Thanks." she said to her. " _Actually it was me and Serena._ " Klaus informs her, "Nik, you helped?" she asks him, " _You sound so surprised, little sister._ " he states "Shouldn't I be? You don't want me to be human, you don't want any of us to be human, why would you want to help us find the cure?" she questions him.

Samathea walks up to her and shrugs. 'Klaus.' she answers and Samathea listens in, " _Maybe I finally realized that the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness._ " he answers her, Rebekah looks at Samathea and she shook her head. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me hundred times," she growls. " _No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live and die as you wish._ " he tells her and Rebekah were silent. "So do I." she finally spoke. " _There is one more thing. There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it, it's the only way-_ " he was suddenly cut off. The two were in shock. "Nik. Nik!" Rebekah states and looks down at her phone as Samathea and Rebekah lock eyes.

~8~8~8~

Galen and Damon walk through the woods then Galen shoves him, "Touch me again and-" Damon states. "And you'll what? Threaten me?" Galen questions and shoves him forward, "I'm sorry if you're upset about the cure, Damon, but we got a road to cover." Galen said to him. But Damon scoffs "I don't care about the cure. Frankly, I wonder why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire. You know what, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be about to do 9 of the things I'm going to do to you when I'm free." Damon informs him. Then Galen shoves him again. "Make that 10," Damon adds on. "Right." Galen laughs and Damon leans against a tree.

Then he exhales, "Alright, I admit, okay. My friends want the cure and I want them to have it. And I'll be very upset if I can't provide for my loved ones." Damon informs him and then smirks. Galen walks back to him "But tell me something, Von. If all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch then why did you save Jeremy and Samathea yesterday?" Damon questions him. "Why would I go that?" Galen asks him, "Big guy white paint all over him, shot Samathea in the shoulder with an arrow. Stuck a hatchet in his spine." Damon describes the scene. "I don't remember doing such a thing." he answers and pulls on the rope, but Damon pulls on the rope as well making Galen looks back at him, "We're on a remote island, there's you, me, and a butch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out the monster truck of a human that almost took out Jeremy and Samathea." Damon went on as he got in his face. "I'm telling you, it wasn't me," Galen growls and pulls Damon forward.

Damon then exhales, but then stops and looks down at the bushes, Galen walks up and looks down as well, seeing a dead body of a local. Damon inhales. "Was that you?" he asks him, "No." Galen answers him then looks at the vampire, "You?" he asks, "No." Damon answers him and they look around at the woods. "Well, I reckon there is someone else on this island."

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Bonnie shine there lights as they look at the caves, "It's just amazing isn't it?" Shane states as Solon was kneeling on the ground and concentrate, the two kept there eyes on Shane, "Once we raise Silas, all of our sacrifices will have been worth while and we'll have what we want." he states and Solon opens her eyes. "Or he'll kill us all." Bonnie reminds him, Shane turns to her, "You'll see I'm right, just don't getting ideas, remember, if anything happens to me, something a lot worse will happen to you." he reminds her, Bonnie just glares at him as Solon exhales in annoyance. "As fun as this is, I'm getting annoyed by this, so can we please move along." she calls out. "Alright! So where is this stupid passage she has to open." Jeremy asks him as Solon walks up to them. "Just look for anything out of place, anything that's not incurring in nature, like a drawing or an inscription." Shane states then he looks down at his feet.

The others were looking around, "Or a geometry perfect circle." he states and looks down at the circle then brushed away the dirt and rocks, Bonnie just eyes him as he was looking down at the circle. "This is it." he states and the three look at him, "This is the spot," he said and Solon narrows her eyes.

~8~8~8~

The three walk through the woods, "What did Caroline say?" Elena asks them, Rebekah and Samathea exchange looks, "No clue." Samathea answers. "We lost the signal. Come on, this way." Rebekah states as they followed the map and were at the quarry, they stop at the edge and Rebekah looks at her phone. _"Samathea…"_ a voice calls out and Samathea looks around the area, Elena looks at her, "Sammy? You okay?" she asks her, Samathea looks back at her and nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. Though I heard something." she informs her. "We need to get down and across. Seeing how we're vampires. All we have to do is jump." Rebekah informs them. "Wait, wait. Umm…" Elena states as the three look at her, "Maybe you should leave the map behind, in case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone." Elena informs her and Samathea arch her eyebrow at her. "Are we doing this again? I thought we were a team?" Rebekah questions her. Then Samathea steps in. "We can rip each other to shreds later. Rebekah keep that map on you, Stefan, you stay here. Elena and I will go first." she orders them as she removes her pack and shit Rebekah a glare, sending her a metal message. "Alright." Stefan agrees as Samathea kneels down and Elena climbs onto her back.

She then stood up as she held onto Elena's legs. "You hanging on tightly?" Samathea asks her, "Yeah." Elena answers, Samathea smirks then she ran forward and jumps. They both were falling a 90 story building height. Then Samathea makes a perfect landing as Elena plops on the ground behind her. Then two pant and sat on the ground, then they look at each other and started to laugh. "You good?" Samathea asks her as she stood up and offers Elena a hand. "Yeah, I'm okay." she answers and they dust themselves off. Elena and Samathea looks back up at the cliff then around at the quarry. Stefan went to follow, but Rebekah holds her arm out and stops him, he looks at her. "There's something you need to know about the cure."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie held her hand to the tattoo on Jeremy's chest, Jeremy looks at her as Bonnie was trying to focus. "You're doing it, just breath. Focus on what you can do, not what you can't." Shane tells him as Solon just rolls her eyes. "Well, that's inspiring," she said in a dull tone, picking at her nails. "You can do this." Jeremy tells her and she looks up at him, "Just like how you taught me. you're in control." he tells her, she exhales and closes her eyes.

Then she focuses her magic on the tattoo and Jeremy inhales sharply, getting Solon's attention. "Yes, it's just like breathing," Shane tells him as the tattoo on Jeremy's body started to vanish from his skin into the center of her hand. She slowly opens her eyes as the magic was coursing through her. But then the cave started to rumble as the rocks were coming loose. Shane ran for cover as Solon pulls up a barrier around her.

~8~8~8~

Von marches through the woods, pulling Damon along with him. Wait, did I was pulling, I meant dragging him forcibly behind him. But then stops as he pulls up his sleeve and saw that his tattoo was disappearing.

"Looks like your witch his casting her spell," he states at asks he marches faster. Damon groans as he was forcibly tugged after him.

~8~8~8~

Elena was pacing as Samathea stood there with her arms crossed, but then Samathea turns her head as she heard something, whispers of something calling out to her. Elena looks at her, noticing the look on her face, "What's wrong?" she asks her, "Thought I heard something, the island must be messing with me." she answers her. Back up top, Rebekah explained everything about the cure. "Are you sure Klaus is telling the truth about the cure? There is only one dose of the cure?" Stefan asks her. She looks at him and nods. Stefan sighs, "Well, I guess that will happen when you're dumb enough to hold out hope." he states, as he lost his. "There's still hope for one of us." Rebekah states and looks at him as he looks at her, "And even if I felt pity for you, and even if I wanted to ease your pain and give you the cure to save yourself. You would give it to Samathea, to make Elena happy, wouldn't you?" Rebekah asks him as he looks away from her.

Rebekah smiles bitterly to herself and looks away, "That's what I thought." she states then exhales, "Well, I'm sorry it couldn't work out the way we wanted it to." he tells them, then grips his neck and snaps it. The two look up and saw Rebekah snap Stefan's neck and he collapsed. They gasped then Elena turns to Samathea, "Sammy, go. Get out of here." she tells her, Samathea looks at her and bites her lip. "Go!" she orders, Samathea exhales and vamps away

~8~8~8~

Jeremy lifts his head up and saw the boulders were scattered all around him, "Bonnie!" he calls out and then stood up, "Bonnie!" he calls out again, "Quit your bitching." Solon calls out, he turns and saw Solon stand up and help Bonnie to her feet, "I'm okay, I'm here." Bonnie said with a smile as they dust themselves off. Then she hisses. Looking down at her hand and saw that she was bleeding. "Here." Solon said then tore off some of her shirt and wraps it around her hand, "That should stop the bleeding." she tells her and Bonnie looks at her, "Thanks." she said and Solon shrugs "Look. It work." Bonnie tells them as a passageway was opened to them, "You did it." Jeremy states, she stops and looks at him "We did it." she tells him as he pulls his shirt back on. "Um, guys." Shane calls out the three stop and look at him, "A little help, I think my leg's broken." he calls out to them. "Best to stay off it then." Bonnie answers him and he looks at her in shock.

Solon smirks to herself as he was looking pathetic in her eyes, "Wait come on, Bonnie. Bonnie!" he calls out to them as Jeremy and Bonnie entered the tunnel, Solon rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist and his leg snaps. Shane cries out in pain, gripping his leg. "You should be fine in an hour or two. Maybe three. But you're surely bleed out, most likely die. So have fun." Solon said with a smirk and followed after the two.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks through the tunnel and was shoved inside the cave, "We're here. Well, someone beat us to the punch." Van states as Damon looks down into the hole. "That's a shame Damon. I have no use for you, hate to kill ya." Von said to him, Damon turns and looks at him, "Ditto. Without the pesky hunter's curse and all." he states and Von nods a little. "All right, how do you want to do this?" Damon asks him. "I'll make it quick and painless." Von answers and pulls on the rope that started to choke Damon and burn his skin, but the vampire grips the rope and stop the choking. "Wish I can make the same." Damon states and pulls on the rope. Then Von cuts them loose and pulls out his gun. Damon then grips the rope around his neck groans and he rips it right off, then he grunts in pain as he rips the rope right off his wrist and Von steps behind the beam. Damon peeks out as he glares at Von, "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to get to the damn cure and I'm going to give it to the girl that I love." Damon promises him.

Von just smirks to himself as he kept the gun trained on Damon, "Your attachment to your friends will be the end of you." he tells him, Damon just glare at him then suddenly rocks hit the ground, echoing through the cave and alerted to the two. Damon smirks to himself, "You don't know my friends." he answers him. Then Rebekah steps out, "Or my enemies." he adds as Rebekah glares at the two.

~8~8~8~

Elena sat next to Stefan as he was awake and feeding of a blood pack. "There's only one cure?" Elena asks him, he looks at her and nods. Elena shook her head. "Samathea wouldn't take the cure, not above everyone else that deserved it as much as I want me twin sister back." she states and Stefan hung his head. She then sighs and looks away. "It's over." she states, Stefan looks at her. "Don't be, I mean it's a blessing in disguise." she states as she brushed back her hair. "How so?" Stefan asks her. She exhales and looks at him, "Everything changed for Sam the moment she went off that bridge. I've seen that change in her and even if she wanted to be a sorceress. She won't the that same person from before." she states and Stefan nods a little. "And I know that she's accepted the person she is now and I have to accept that as well and figure out how I will life the rest of my life, knowing that I failed her as her older sister." she statesmen

Stefan nods a little as raised his eyebrows momentarily, "And the rest of her life, sired to Damon." he adds and she exhales. "Then we'll deal with that after we get home." she tells him, he nods and looks away then realization hits her, "Oh my god. Home. Klaus. Bonnie's spell isn't going to hold him." she informs him, "And after what we did to Kol, if we don't figure out a way pass Serena and ram that cure down his throat, he'll kill us all." he agrees with her. "Pity party over. We have to go." Elena tells him and they both stood up.

~8~8~8~

Tyler walks out of the house running his hands through his hair as Caroline follows after him and closes the door behind her. "Everything I think I have it, the son of a bitch gets the upper hand." he informs him, "We won't let him hurt you. Stefan, Elena and Samathea will bring back the cure." she assures him. "If the get to it first and of the don't Klaus kills me. I need to get out of town and figure out how to stay alive." he reminds her as he panics. "Hey, wait, hang on, gosh!" Caroline grips his shoulder and makes him look right at her. "Before you get all doomsday, at least let me try and talk to Serena and see if she can convince him not to kill you." she tells him, "She is the last thing he got to lose Care. he's brother is dead, he's hybrids are gone, all he wants right now is blood, starting with mine." he reminds her.

She exhales and bites her lip, "I am not going to say good-bye to you again, do you understand me?" she orders, he looks at her as she grips his neck gently. "Let me fix this."

~8~8~8~

The three glared at each other as they were in a stand off, "Are we going to sit or are we going to play?" Damon asks them, "You know he can't hurt me Damon." Rebekah states as she walks forward, then Samathea walks into the room, they all look at her, "Oh shit." she mutters and stood next to Damon, "What took you so long?" he asks, Samathea shrugs, "Oh you know, same old same old." she mutters and looks at the hunter. "Who's this?" she asks, "Von, vampire hunter." Damon answers him. "Oh, does he have the white oak stake?" she asks him. "Oh he doesn't but he's got other toys." Von answers and he fired at Rebekah, he went to reload, but Rebekah vamps right at him, and then gasp as Von placed a stake bomb on her chest. She gasp and back away, then she looks at him as he smirks and held up the pin.

The bomb went off as the stakes impale into her chest. Rebekah went quiet as she collapsed onto the ground. Then Samathea vamps at him, gripping his wrists and headbutted him, throwing him off, but he pulls himself back and headbutted her right back, throwing her off and she stumbles back, then he pulls out his shotgun. "Samathea!" Damon calls as he vamps to her, throwing her to the side. And the vervein rope wraps around Damon's neck as he was pinned to the beam, Samathea gasp as she fell into the hole, "Damon!" Stefan calls out as he and Elena walk into the cave, then Von jumps into the hole and uses the rope to slow his ascension. The two watch him and looks at Damon. They quickly ran to him and Stefan works at the vervein rope around Damon's neck and he cries out in pain, Stefan finch in pain as he was struggling with the rope. "You're wasting time, just get the cure. Go." he tells them, "We're not gonna leave you." Elena tells him as she refuses to leave her friend behind. Stefan then looks over at him. "No we aren't you need to go ahead, we'll be right behind you." he tells her, she looks at him not sure what to do. "Go." he tells her, she exhales, walks over to the ropes and lowers herself down.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie, Jeremy, and Solon walk through the tunnel with Bonnie shining the light, "Look at us. A newbie hunter and a witch that needs adult supervision along with the first doppelganger to walk the earth. How are we the ones that made it this far?" Bonnie asks as Solon just smirks to herself. "I'm glad we're here together," Jeremy tells her and she stops and looks at him. Solon smirks as she stops as well and crossed her arms.

"Me too." Bonnie agrees and Jeremy shines his light, "Where is here exactly?" Jeremy ask as both Bonnie and Solon felt an energy pull at them. Then they look to the left. "This way." Bonnie tells him, "How do you know?" he asks and she smiles to herself. "I just know." she states as her grandmother was standing in front of her with a smile. "Hello Bonnie." she said as Solon smile at her. "Hi Grams." she said back and Jeremy shines the light and saw no one. "What are you doing here, Grams?" Bonnie asks her and Shelia walks forward. "This place always the living to talk with the dead." she answers her. "Bonnie what's going on?" Jeremy asks her. Solon leans close to him. "Bonnie's blood is allowing her to speak to the dead." she answers him, he looks at her as she smirks. "The price as been paid." she states and they both look at Bonnie. "I'm so sorry. For what happened." Bonnie tells her but Shelia just smiles at her, "It's okay, you're here now. You are this close to being me back to life, for good." she tells her and Bonnie looks at her. "How?" Bonnie asks her, "Silas can do it. All you have to do is reach him and feed him." Shelia answers as she pulls Bonnie forward. "And everything will go back to the way it was." Sheila tells her, but Jeremy didn't feel right, then charges forward as he drops the light, "Bonnie, stop!" Jeremy calls out to her, gripping her arm and pulls her away. "Hey, you're not seeing your grams, if she were here I would be able to see her and I can't. it's not her ghost, it's a hallucination." he tells her and cups her cheeks. "What you're seeing isn't real. You're Grams isn't here, I'm here. I'm real." he tells her.

Bonnie exhales as she was released from the spell and Solon rolls her eyes. "What happened?" she asks him, "Silas. He was in your head, he was trying to control you." Jeremy asks him. "And Shane, the visions of his wife and that's who Silas controls him." Bonnie states as Solon crosses her arms as she was annoyed, "You need to block him out of her mind. Close your eyes." he tells her and Bonnie did so. "Listen to my voice and mine alone." he tells her as she grips his hands, "I'm going to get us there." he promises her. He nods at him as he took the lead and lead her through the tunnel, Solon said nothing as she followed after them.

~8~8~8~

Klaus was sitting in the chair, quiet as a hummingbird. Then the door open as Serena walks in and up to him. He said nothing as he looks at her, "Are you sure you want to kill Tyler?" she asks him, he smirks at her, "I have to love, I have a reputation to uphold love and more over, I want to." he answers her with a smirk. "I am not asking you to forgive him, I won't. But all I am asking is that you let him go, somewhere far away from this town, never to return." she states and Klaus stood up from the seat. "So he can get to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me? After he tried to kill me? After he made it his life mission to find the cure so he can use it against me?" Klaus questions her. "Maybe he does or maybe he does anymore, there's only one dose of it, it's not like Caroline can get it anytime soon." she reports to him, "And what about you?" he asks her, she was taken back by his questions. "What about me?" she asks, "If you could take the cure, would you? To have the life you always wanted? My child that was taken from you?" he asks her as she stiffens then scoffs at him, "Don't you dare try to manipulate me into helping you, I not that type of girl." she states and he nods, "No, you're not girl that likes being strong. In control, powerful, fearless." he states as she looks at him.

Then Klaus walks up to her as they were inches from each other, "You and I we're the same, Serena." he tells her as she stands her ground. "Then prove it to me." she states and he looks at her, "You know how much I adore Caroline and you how much I am terrified to lose her because I know how much she loves Tyler. If we're so similar, Nik. Then show me how compassionate you are, show Tyler the mercy that I would show him." she tells him as he just looks at her. "Mercy. For Tyler." he mutters as she stood tall. "Fine. Tell him to leave town immediately." he answers her and moves away. But then turns back to her, "But tell me to run and hide in a place I will never find him." he orders her and she nods at him. "Yes of course." she answers as her heart was relieved of so much stress. "Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake." he went she nods again at him, "Tell him that will give him a head start before I kill him." he tells her, she lifts her head and looks at him, knowing that, that was all Klaus will ever give someone. She nods then vamps right at him, gripping his cheeks and press them roughly to hers. Klaus was surprise by this, but he growls, wrapping his arms around her pressed his lips tightly again hers into a heated kiss.

And after a full minute, Serena pulls back and looks at him, Klaus pants as she pressed his forehead against her and kept his arms wrapped around her. "I love you." Klaus said to her, she smiles and nods at him, "And I love you. Always and forever."

~8~8~8~

Damon cries out as Stefan finally break a strain the rope and Damon slides down and sat against the beam, "Come on, we need to catch up." Stefan tells him and tries to pull Damon to his feet. "No, no, no, no, I just need a minute. I'm only going to slow you down." Damon states and Stefan kneels down in front of him. "Go, she only needs one of us." Damon states and Stefan looks at him in dis-belief. "And what you don't care to be that one anymore? You finally decided that it was easier to walk away?" Stefan questions him.

"There's only one dose of the cure Stefan and she doesn't want to take it." Damon states and looks up at him. "You and Elena want her to take it. I don't. Just do the thing that makes her happy Stefan." Damon asks of him. "Things have change, it's not that easy anymore." Stefan informs him, "It is right now! Get your ass down the well and help Elena and Samathea get the damn thing." Damon tells him or more like order him. Stefan exhales then he stood up, walks over to the well and jumps down as Damon just sat there as he knew that he didn't want Samathea sired to him anymore.

~8~8~8~

Samathea ran through the tunnels as she was trying to find a way to Silas, _"Samathea…"_ a voice calls out to her, she grunts and ignores it. _"Samathea…"_ the voice calls out again, she stops and covers her ears, "Shut up. I am not going to obey you." she snaps, but then heard rocks being pushed. She snaps her head to the side as she pulls her hands away. "Hello? Stefan?" she calls out and there was an echo. She looks around the cave as the rocks were moved again. "Elena, is that you?" she calls out with the echo. "Samathea." a voice calls out and something vamps behind her, she turns and saw nothing was there.

But she knew that someone was in the cave with her, she then heard something vampire right behind her, making her freeze. She slowly turns around and saw the person that was right behind her and she growls. "Son of a-" she snaps and the person vamps right at her, but Samathea grips the person's shoulders and they vamp spin and Samathea grunts as she was slammed against the wall. But shaking off the blow and glares at the person, "Why won't you just leave us alone?!" she snaps, the smirks just gave her a sinister smirk, then grips Samathea neck and snaps it and Samathea collapsed onto the ground.

~8~8~8~

Caroline and Tyler sat on the bench outside as Serena as informs them of their situation, Caroline was heartbroken as Tyler knew this was going to happen. Serena was leaning against the wall. "How many times are we going to have to say good-bye?" Caroline asks him. "At least we have a minute this time to do it the right way," Tyler answers her as Caroline shook her head as her heart was breaking. "There isn't a right way." she cries and Tyler grips her hand tightly on his. Serena looks away as she knew how Caroline feels. "This isn't good-bye, this is… until we find a way," he assures her, but Caroline just sniffles as Serena wipes away the tear that almost escaped her eye. "We're immortal, remember?" he reminds her and she nods at him.

"We will find a way." he tells her as she nods at him. Then she looks at him, "What if we don't?" she asks and he just looks at her, "Tell me that you'll never think of me again, tell me that you'll forget about me, tell me that you're going to live a full and happy life without me?" she asks as her heart was breaking. He just looks at her as his tears were welling up. "I will never think about you again." he states and she nods at him, "I will forget all about you, and I will never ever think about you again." he tells her and she laughs bitterly to herself as Serena pushes away from the wall and leans against the rail. Then Tyler kisses her repeatedly. Then he pulls back and they look at each other, "Until we find a way?" she asks him, he nods at her then kisses her forehead. She cries as he then moves away and stood up from the bench and walks off the porch Serena watches him leave then walks over and sat next to Caroline. The young vampire said nothing as she leans against her shoulder and cries. Serena wraps her arm around her shoulders and comforts her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks through the tunnels then stops as he found Shane laying against the rock and was bleeding out, "Hey, don't suppose you can share a little vampire blood?" he asks him, "Where's Bonnie and Jeremy?" Stefan questions him. Shane scoffs. "I have no idea." he answers then Stefan marched to him, kneels down and grips his coat. "Stop lying!" Stefan orders him. "I'm not lying." he breathed and Stefan looks at him, seeing how weak he was. "But if you help me I will take you the rest of the way, I promise." he promises "Did you this whole time that there was only one cure?" Stefan questions him, "What?" Shane asks as it was news to him. "No. No I didn't, everything I said and did was bring back my family. I swear." he answers him. Stefan just looks at him and exhales. "Well then you know what it's like to have hope." he states.

Shane just exhales, "And now you know what it's like to loose it." he states and stood up, "What? Come on, come on!" Shane calls out to him as Stefan walks into the tunnel, leaving Shane by himself. He just panted to himself, but then Caitlin appears in front of him and Shane gasp with delight, "Caitlin, I'm sorry Caitlin, I failed you." he whimpers to her, but she shook her head and walks over to him. "No, you didn't," he answers her. "I'm sorry, I tried." he tells her and she kneels down in front of him and shushed him, "You did everything I ask you to, everything is going to be just fine," she assures him and Shane closes his eyes.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie, Jeremy and Solon walk into the cave where Silas was laying, Solon smiles and ran up to the corpse, "Silas, I'm here." she whispers and went to touch him. But her hand was shock and she shot it right back. She gasp and looks at her hand. Jeremy walks up and looks down at Silas as he was stoned and, wrapped in stone vines and down at the small glove box in his hand. "Is this it?" Jeremy questions as Solon moves over to the other side. "That's the cure? How is that suppose to cure every vampire in the world?" Jeremy questions him. Solon exhales "It's only meant for one." she answers and he looks at her, she shrugs at him, he then looks back at the cure, grips it and tries to moves it, but the box would not budge. "It's stuck, help me move it." Jeremy calls out.

Solon exhales as she leans against the stone and prop her chin onto her hand as Bonnie walks over and they both pulled in the box, but it still would not budge. "It's like fossilized in place. it's like trying to bend stone." Bonnie states, "Duh." Solon answers her with a roll of her eyes. Then they stop as it finally hits Bonnie. "Oh my God." she mutters and moves away from the stone. "What?" Jeremy asks her, then looks at her as she still did not answer her. "What Bonnie?" he asks again, "He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2,000 years." she states, Solon nods as she looks at her nails. "There's only one way we're going to get the statue to unfreeze." she states as Jeremy looks away. "How's that?" he asks her, "We have to feed him our blood." she answers him and he looks at her in shock. "If we want to get the cure out of his hands, we have to wake him up." she went on "Ding, ding, ding and the prize goes to the witch." Solon states and they both look at her, "There is no other way."

~8~8~8~

Damon was laying next to Rebekah as he was pulling the stakes out of her back, one by one then got the last on out and rolls onto his back. Rebekah coughs and she rolls onto her back as well, brushing her hair out of her face and looks at him, "You're alive." she states, "Yeah." he mutters, "Why didn't you go with them?" she asks, Damon just pants as he props himself up on his elbow. "Who was going to save you?" he questions and pushes himself up, "You gave up didn't you?" she asks him as he pressed his back against the beam, "No, I didn't give up. I just realized that you can't control everything. No mater how hard you try." he states and then pants as he was weak. "Let's just say I made peace with that fact," he states.

Then Rebekah pushes herself up, "Peace?" Rebekah asks as she sat up and looks at him, "You love Samathea, you always will. If he becomes human, she may not feel the same way about you, you'll never know peace." she states and he shrugs at her, "Life sucks, get a helmet." he tells her and she smirks at him, "You did something selfless, Damon." she states and he looks away from her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're becoming a half decent person." she tells him and he just looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was slamming the rock right onto the arms as Solon knew that, that was not going to work. "Come on!" he shouts and slams the rock on the arm again. "It's not going to work," Solon tells him. "There's gotta be a way to do with this without raising him." Bonnie states, "There is no way, he has to feed on a person in order for you to get the damn cure." Solon reminds her. "Not helping!" Jeremy shouts and slams the rock onto the arm again. "We'll find a way-AHH!" Bonnie shouts and the two look at her as Solon shot up, then Bonnie collapsed onto the ground as Von stood up from behind her, "Bonnie!" Solon gasps and appeared next to her. "Don't listen to the witch, we have to raise Silas and we have to do it now," he tells him as Jeremy just glares at him.

Solon looks down at the wound then cast a healing spell on her, "Bonnie!" Jeremy cries out and ran to them as Von walks over to Silas, slipping his pack off his shoulder. "Is she…?" Jeremy asks her, "She's fine. I'm healing the wound, please I need to concentrate." she assures him and Jeremy looks back up at Von as he slits his palm. "What are you doing?" Jeremy questions him, "What you should of done already. I'm going to raise Silas and then I'm going to kill him." he answers and squeezed the blood from his hand, "Stop him! If he kill Silas, you can kiss that cure good-bye." Solon orders him and that was enough for Jeremy, he shot forward and rips Von away from Silas. Then he threw a kick that Von block, then punch that Von dodge, then jabs Jeremy hard in the side this throws Jeremy off. Then Von held him in a hold. "You might be a little confused here Mr. Gilbert, we're on the same side." Von assures him and then Jeremy elbows him in the gut, breaking out of the hold broke out of the hold then spins and place Von in the hold, "You stabbed my friend!" Jeremy argues with him. Then Von broke out of the hold and slams Jeremy onto the ground. "I don't mess around with witches." Von tells him and wipes his nose. Jeremy pants and looks up at him "You use the cure on Silas." Jeremy argues "It's what it's meant for!" Von argues with him. Then Jeremy shot up throwing a punch at him, then slams his head on his knee, but Von slams his head up and knocks Jeremy right off balance. Jeremy stumbles as he threw more punches at him, but Von dodges them and threw Jeremy's arm out of it's socket, he groans in pain and was slammed onto the ground. He coughs as Von looks down at him.

The old sorceress glares at him as she was still working on Bonnie's wound. "What were you going to use it for?" Von questions him as he steps over Jeremy and pulls up his knife and looks at the ceiling. "Your friends. Your sister." he states and stood over Jeremy and looks down at him. "Sorry, lad it was never meant for that." he states as he grips his dagger tightly and Jeremy squirms a little "Nothing personal." he and kneels down going to slit Jeremy's throat. But then Samathea vamps into the room, snarls as she grips Von, holding his head back and went to bite him, "The hunter's curse." Jeremy warns her, so Samathea just hisses as she pulls away from his neck and slams it against the altar and knocks him out. Then she offers her hand, he took it and she pulls him back to his feet. "You okay?" she asks and he exhales and looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Caroline sat on the porch by herself as Serena was sitting on the railing giving her space to think, but then the front door open and out steps Klaus, he closes the door and looks at them, Serena said nothing as she looks at him, then she looks at Caroline who was just brokenhearted. Klaus looks at her as well as Caroline looks at him, "How did you get out?" she asks him, "I fear something has befallen your friend Bonnie." he states as Caroline then stood up, Serena swung her legs over and stood on the porch, "Don't worry. You know I would never hurt Caroline." he assures Serena as the sorceress walks over to them, "You've done enough." Caroline reminds him. "I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of Serena, Caroline, it was for her and because you matter so much to her I will do whatever Serena asks of me." he tells her.

She looks at him in surprise as Serena just felt her heart jump, then Klaus moves back and looks at Serena. Then he took her hand gently into his, she looks at her joined hands and let him lead her off the porch. She then looks back at Caroline as the young vampire did nothing but watches them leave.

~8~8~8~

Stefan shines the light as he looks through the tunnels, but then stops as he caught the sent of blood, he stops and shines his light right on the wall. Seeing fresh blood spots he then walks closer to them and press his hand against the stone wall.

Then removes his hand and looks at it was really was fresh blood, he then froze as he then heard groaning, he shines his light and found Samathea leaning against the wall has blood has stream down from her forehead and over the eye, pass her nose and over her lip, "Samathea." Stefan exclaims and ran over to her, Stefan kneels down and grips her shoulders. Then she gasps awake.

Samathea's hands grip onto his arms as she was shacking and looking around the room. "Are you okay?" he asks her and she locks her eyes onto him, "Where… where is she?" she asks him, "Who?" he asks her, but she then shook her head, "She's here. Stefan. She's on the Island."

~8~8~8~

'Samathea' eyes the cure as she rubs her fingers. Then she turns back to the three as Solon was almost done, "Hey, you're okay. Samathea's here now." he assures her, Bonnie just smiles at him. "We did it." she tells him, he smiles at her as 'Samathea' walks over to him and gently grips his shoulder "Come on we have to get you up," she tells him and Jeremy looks up at her. "The hunter stabs her, feeding her your blood will heal her faster," she tells him. "Okay, But I have to make sure you're okay first," she tells him, pulling him to his feet. "I'm fine, what's wrong with you?" he questions her. "The cure, Jeremy. After everything we've been through it's right there it's right there," she states as she sounded desperate.

He glares at her, "It will be there after we help Bonnie." he reminds her, then kneels back down next to Bonnie, then 'Samathea' frowns as she drops the act, "God, I forget how much of a brat you are." she states then Jeremy looks at her, but then Elena cries out as she jumps onto Katherine's back and throws her off. "Elena! What are you doing?!" he questions her, "Jeremy, run! She's Katherine!" she warns him, reaching past the scarf and rips the charm off. The disguise fell and Katherine threw Elena right off. They both stood back up and Katherine grips her throat, "You really are getting on my nerves." Katherine growls as Jeremy stood up. Then she shoves Elena back down and grips Jeremy, vamps over to Silas, bites Jeremy's wrist and feeds Silas as the stone started to move. Jeremy cries out as Elena shook off the shove. "Katherine." Jeremy groans. "It's been too long little Gilbert." she states as she watches the hands move, "Sorry, but Sammy won't be coming to save you this time." she tells him then pulls back and bits into his neck. He cries outt and Elena looks at them, "No!" she shouts as Katherine shoves Jeremy down and gave Silas full access to Jeremy's blood.

Elena stood up as she staggers a little, then a hand moves away from the box and grips Jeremy's head tightly. Giving Katherine a chance to grab the box, she then turns and saw that Elena was standing in front of her, she frowns at her then vamps forward and grips Elena's neck once more. "Bye-Bye Elena. it's been fun." she said and snaps Elena's neck and tosses her over by Jeremy as she laid limp on the ground. "No…" Jeremy cries out as Katherine was long gone from the cave, then Silas grips Jeremy's neck tightly, moving him away from the mouth, Jeremy chokes but in one swift moment, Jeremy's neck was snapped and the stone body started to move as Jeremy slums down next to Elena. Bonnie just pants as she looks down at Jeremy and Elena as they both laid dead, Jeremy was staring right at her with his dead eyes and Elena was laying next him, facing his way as her eyes were dead as well. "Stay with me, Bennett. I almost closed the wound." Solon assures her as Bonnie's vision blurred "Bennett witch? Bennett witch? Stay awake!" Solon shouts at her, but her voice so was far away. "BONNIE!"


	15. Stand By Me

_Chapter 15: Stand By Me_

 _My name is Samathea Gilbert. I'm a new vampire in search of a cure._

 _We all want it._

 _But was only enough for one._

 _We risk everything to get it._

 _And we failed…_

~8~8~8~

A broken picture of the Gilbert siblings sat on the counter as Samathea walks over to it, picks it up and looks at the photo as her eyes bear no emotion inside them, she gently brushed her hand along the glass as a broken peace fell to the ground.

She remembers what happened when she walked into that cave what she saw and wish that she never did hear a word about the damn cure.

~ _Yesterday…_ ~

Samathea vamp into the cave and she gasp in horror as she looks down at her siblings. "ELENA! JEREMY!" she cries out running to them, she falls to her kneels and gathers Elena in her arms, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." she whimpers then looks over at Jeremy as she fancily runs her hands over Jeremy and grips his arm, she lifts it up and saw that he was wearing his ring. She exhales and looks back at Elena, "Sis, please wake up. You have to wake up." Samathea begs her as she laid Elena's head on her lap as she then bites her wrist and fed Elena her blood. "Come on please, drink. You have to drink." she whimpers then pulls her wrist away as Stefan walks in and watches her hold Elena and Jeremy close to her. "You're okay. You're both going to be okay." she whimpers.

He watches her break down as she was holding Elena's head in one arm and Jeremy's in the other arm, rocking back and forth as she kept saying the words over and over. "You're going to be okay."

~8~8~8~

Stefan found Damon and informed on what happened, "How did this happen?" Damon asks him, "It was Katherine, she must have been following us this whole time." Stefan answers him. "What about the cure? What about Silas?" Damon asks him, "If there was anything in there, it's all gone." Stefan answers him. Damon exclaims and looks away for a moment. "Then where the hell's Bonnie. "I have no idea, she went looking for Jeremy last night and she never came back," he answers and exhales, knowing that Damon was not going to like what he has to says next.

"Damon… Samathea is waiting in there for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life and her blood to revive Elena ask well," he informs him. "Okay fine. Then I'll wait with her." Damon states and walks pass him.

But Stefan placed his hand on his chest and stops him, "Damon, listen to me. Elena was already long dead before we entered that cave and Jeremy was one of the five. A hunter." he informs him and Damon looks at him in shock, knowing only one thing about the Gilbert ring. "Jeremy was supernatural. The ring won't work anymore and Elena's a doppelganger, they ring won't work for them anymore." she states and Stefan nods at him, then Damon looks at him, "She won't survive this." he tells him, then he licks his lips, I'll find Bonnie, you get Samathea off this Island." Damon tells him. Stefan looks at him as Damon just sighs.

~8~8~8~

Caroline was scrubbing the floors to clean out the stain, then Samathea walks into the house as she sets her pack down, getting Caroline's attention. "Hey, you're home," she states as she stops and stood up on her feet, brushing her knees off. Then Samathea steps outside as she picks something up in her arms. "I was trying to clean the burn mark on the floor were Kol died but-" she stops as she saw Elena in Samathea's arms and Jeremy in Stefan's arms. "I couldn't get the spot out." she mutters "Come on, let's get them up to Jeremy's room." Samathea orders and walks up the stairs

Stefan looks at Caroline as she was in shock, but he shook his head at her and followed Samathea up the stairs as Caroline just stood there, trying to recover from what she just say. Samathea opens Jeremy's door and she walks over to the bed, gently playing Elena down as Stefan followed and laid Jeremy down next to her. Samathea exhales as she removes the blankets then sat down next to Elena and took her hand. Stefan just looks down at her, knowing that he can't tell her. "Can I get you anything?" he asks her, she smiles a little and shook her head, "No thank you, I'm just gonna sit here and wait until they wake up. But thank you for the concern." she answers him. But then looks over at him. "You will tell me something if you hear about Bonnie, right?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods. "Yeah, sure," he answers her.

Samathea nods at him, then move away from Elena, walking around the bed and picks up a blanket. "Here. don't want you to freeze," she mutters to them and flung the blanket onto their bodies. She then vamps back over next to Elena and took her head. "Sis, I'm right here. don't worry," she mutters to her. Stefan just exhales and walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks back into camp as he peeks into the tent, seeing no one inside. But then he stops as he smelt something, he looks over as his eyes pulsed and narrowed them a the cabin. "Unless you're a blonde, Bennett witch or doppelganger. I suggest you steer clear." Damon warns whoever was hiding in the cabin. Then he walks over, looking around, making sure he was not ambushed like last time. Then he walks up to the door and slowly pulls it open. Then as it was open Rebekah was standing next to him. "Where is it?" she questions, startling him as he turns to her. "The cure?" she questions him.

He exhales and calms down, "I know someone has it." she states and Damon rolls his eyes. "Yeah, someone has it, Katherine," he informs her. And she was a little dis-belief. "Katherine? The doppelganger?" she asks him as Damon looks around the woods. "Yeah, the sneaky little bitch must have been spying on us for weeks. She killed Jeremy and Elena," he informs her and Rebekah were shocked. "Or somebody killed them," he states and Rebekah looks away. "They killed your brother, let's not with the sad face," he tells her as he was not buying into the remorse. "I didn't say I was going to miss them, but they were Samathea's only family." she reminds him. "Good, you can send flowers. After you help me find Bonnie." he tells her and walks past her, "We have to find Katharine." she reminds him, knowing that she had the cure.

But Damon turns to her as he was walking backward "If there is one that is a grantee in this miserable little world is that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to fine Bonnie." he tells her, then Rebekah steps forward. "Oh and beware of the immortal Silas. He was asleep in that cave. he's awake now." Damon warns her and walks off. Rebekah exhales to herself and followed after him.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie opens her eyes and found herself back outside, "Bennett witch. Wake up." Solon shook her. Bonnie then sat up and looks around as Solon sat next to her. "You feeling alright?" she asks, Bonnie looks at her and then reaches back to her wound. "Don't touch it," Shane calls out as he was walking back to them. Bonnie looks at him as he kneels down next to her. "I used some of the Island's herbs and berries to help treat the wound. But Solon did most of the work, you should be fine." Shane informs him as he pours some water into the pot. Bonnie glares at him as she then looks down at his leg, there was blood on his pants but his leg was perfectly fine.

She then looks back at him, "How are you healed?" she asks him, "It was Silas. He helped me, you did it, Bonnie, he's free." he tells her then went to look at her wound. "Get away from me," she growls. "I know you're angry me, but now you'll see that everything I did. All those lives lost. They won't be in vain." he tells her and she glares at him. "Silas is going to being them back." he tells her, "What you're doing isn't natural Shane. You can't be back the dead." she snaps at him and he just looks at her, "I think you'll change your mind now." he states and she looks at him in surprise.

Solon rolls her eyes at the bickering, then stood up and walks over to a tree and leans against it. "What do you mean now?" she asks him. "When Silas woke, he had to feed to regain his strength. he's been dedicating for almost 2,000 years. He needed blood." Shane states as Bonnie sat straight. Solon smirks to herself as she knew Bonnie was going to flip out. "And both Jeremy and Elena were there." he states, "What are you saying?!" Bonnie snaps at him, "He's saying that Silas feeds of the closest bodies of blood and regain his strength." Solon states and the two look at her as she looks at Bonnie, "He drain the two Gilbert's of their blood, they're dead." she states and Bonnie was shocked as she couldn't process the new information.

~8~8~8~

Samathea checks on Jeremy asks she gently brushed his hair. She then moves away exhales and walks back over to Elena, sat down and took her hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. "You're okay. you're okay," she whispers to her, holding her hand tightly.

Caroline pours the water into the sink and she exhales, then sets the bucket down. "How long has she been like this?" she asks him, "Ever since we found their bodies, she hasn't said anything except that she waiting for them to wake up." he states, "But they're not going to wake up. She knows that, right?" Caroline asks him, but he placed his finger to his lips, then walks over to the sink and turns it down, Caroline moves away and she turns to him as he leans against the sink. "Look, deep down. I think she doesn't want to, but we're talking about Samathea here. Her love for her family is the strongest thing she feels and her grief is the only thing protecting her from letting it all end." Stefan informs her.

But Caroline shook her head "She can't stay like that forever, but I don't want to be the one the break her out of it. Not until we know Bonnie's safe, not until we get Damon over here too, you know…" he tells her, "So he can use the sire bond to convince her that everything is okay?" Caroline asks her, he nods at her, "It's not denial." Samathea calls out, the two look over as she was standing in the kitchen. The two exchanged looks as Stefan turns off the sink, "I know that Jeremy was supernatural and that Elena was a doppelganger, but did you see his arm, the tattoo, it's gone, that was the spell that's suppose to open Silas' chamber, so that means he's no longer a hunter and that he was fully human and I got to Elena just in time to feed her my blood, so it a possibility." she states as she was deluding herself. "Sammy…" Caroline states. "It's a possibility. Care." Samathea snaps at her, making her stop. "It's slim at best, but that's still hope and I not going to let that hope go because there is no way that-" she stops short, not wanting to say the words.

The two look at her as she paused, but she swallows and exhales. "There is no way that my brother and sister dead, They're not," she tells them as they bite back there words. "I'm not in denial, I'm just waiting," she tells them, then turns back and walks back to Jeremy's room. Caroline turns and looks at Damon as he exhales and looks at the ground.

~8~8~8~

Caroline pace as she was on the phone, "Hey, I know I'm not supposed to be calling, but something happened and I need to talk to you, Tyler. So please call me." she said then hung straight up as Stefan walks out onto the porch. "Do you know where he is?" he asks her handing her a cup. "He's far away from Klaus as he can get." she answers him, taking the cup, "Klaus said he wouldn't stop until he found him." she informs him, "Well, Katherine has been running from Klaus for 500 years. It's not easy but it's possible. it's probably why she stole the cure, she wants to bargain for her freedom." he states and Caroline sighs. "I just can't be after all that, the cure is just gone," she states.

Stefan nods at her, "Yeah, talk about denial and here I was thinking that there was no way Samathea would stay a vampire forever and without any family." he mutters. "Well, we can't think about that now, we need to make plans, list. We need a funeral or a cover story, or funeral and a cover story. I should go tell my mom, she'll know what to do." Caroline blabbers and Stefan just exhales and pushes himself from the pillar. "We should get Matt over here," he states. "You're right, I will do that. I will call Matt and I will go tell my mom and then I will make a list or a Castillo or… I don't know." he blabbers as Stefan knows that she was panicking. "Whatever people are supposed to do in these situations," she states setting her cup down and went to walk off the porch, but then stops as she caught the scent of something.

She then turns as she looks at Stefan, "What's that smell?" she asks him, then he turns and sniffs the air that was leaving the house. Caroline swallows as she was not going to like the answer then exhales as he looks at her. "It's their bodies. they're starting to decompose," he answers and then looks at her. "Tell your mom to get Dr. Fell over here," he tells her she just exhales and nods at him.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah and Damon walk through the woods, looking for the Bennett witch, "Do you think Bonnie's dead?" Rebekah asks him. "Well never thought I say this. I hope not," he answers as he looks around. "I don't like being out in the open like this," she said to him, feeling uneasy. "What? You afraid of the big bad Silas?" he questions her, "No." she denials. "Scary cat~" Damon sang as he was teasing her "I'm not a scary cat, my brother Kol, drove himself mad by worrying about Silas raising. It would benefit us all to be a bit concerned and you're the one to talk about being afraid. You're so scared that you're 120 miles away from where you're supposed to be." she throws back at him. "Hey, someone needed to find Bonnie." he snaps at her. "Stefan could have done that," she states as Damon roll his eyes. "Are you Samathea's current love? It's so hard to kept track nowadays." she groans.

Then moves in front of him, "Shouldn't you be comforting her or are you terrified that when she realizes that her brother and sister are dead-" she states, but Damon grips a hold of her and uses her as a shield as an arrow was shot and impaled into her back, she gasped and mutters. "Ow." Damon looks over from where the shot came from. "Sorry. Better you then me." he states and tosses her to the ground as he looks at Von, the hunter aims his arrow at him and fired, but Damon catches the arrow and glares at him, then throws the arrow down and vamps away. Then Von sets the crossbow down and keeps up his bag and makes a run for it. But Damon growls as he grips a hold of him and slams him onto the ground, Von pulls out his knife, but Damon grips his arm, stopping him, then makes him drop the knife, but Von throws a punch at him, but Damon catches it and cross his arms over his chest and locked them in. "Just the guy I wanted to see." Damon jokes as Von glares up at him. "Not really." he jokes then slams his head onto the ground.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie cries to herself as Shane fills up a cup and Solon leaning against the tree watching her, seeing that she was really to break Bonnie has processed the information and she was still in shock. Horror shock. Then Shane stood up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Solon warns him, but he ignores her and walks over to the witch. "Bonnie, here drink this. It will calm you down," he states, but she glares at him and the cup was knock right out of his hands. "I don't want anymore of your stupid tea, Shane." she snaps, this catches him by surprise. "Bonnie.' she said in shock. She shoves past him as her heart was breaking. "Jeremy and Elena are dead!" she snaps and the campfire flares. "Bonnie, be careful don't let your magic get out of hand." he warns her.

But she just cries, as she couldn't take it, her pulls her hands to her forehead and racks her fingers to her hair as her magic was coming unstable. "Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie!" Shane cries out as he ran to her and grips her arms and shook her gently. "I'm not going to let you fall apart. I'm not gonna let you!" he tells her as she just cries. "Silas needs you. He can bring Jeremy and Elena back." he tells her and she looks at him, "He can bring everyone back." he tells her as the fire was calm "and you're going to help him okay?" he tells her as she just whimpers. "You're going to see Jeremy and Elena again, okay?" he said to her moving closer to her. She just looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea pulls off her coat and sets it on her bed, then looks down as she saw her diary, she brushed her hair back and picks it up, then walks out of her room and into Jeremy's room, she stood at the foot of the bed as she was looking down at her sibling and twin sister. Exhales and believed that they were going to be okay. "Samathea," Meredith calls out as she walks into the room, Samathea turns to her. "Meredith, I came to check on your brother and sister. May I?" Meredith answers her. She nods at her. "Sure," she states and sets her diary down as Meredith walks over to the two and sets her bad down. "You're not going to find any vials on either of them. I fed Elena my blood so it's going to take time for her to wake and Jeremy is going through the same thing Ric use to go through," she states with a nervous smile

Meredith then looks at the young vampire, "Once I remember Ric was gone for almost an entire day, but he came back and was fine. But it was four or five-time he lost his mind, it think it was he went completely insane, but we found a way around that." she states as Meredith then checks their necks then she turns to her. "And Jeremy was dead a few times too, it was on three the last time he died I think, so we might have to…" she states and then stops as Stefan walks into the room, she nods at him and turns back to Meredith. "So I will have to keep an eye on him until Elena wakes up because he can be a handful sometimes." she states with a laugh. Meredith looks over at Stefan and he nods at her then she looks back at Samathea and steps closer to her, "Samathea." she states and the young vampire looks at her. "It looks like Jeremy and Elena died of extreme blood loss." she informs her and Samathea bites her lip, "They're fine, they're fine, I fed them my blood." she counters, not wanting to believe her "And it looks like their necks also appears to be broken, which would explain why there's no validity, but their muscles have tighten past the point of remortgage." Meredith informs her and Samathea shook her head. "No, they're- they're fine. It's fine." she reports, still wanting to believe that they were fine. "If they're left untended to, soon they're stare to blot." she states and Samathea glares at her.

Her lip was quivering in rage, "Within a few hours, they're skin will start to-" she went on. "No! Shut up! They're fine!" Samathea snaps and walks right past her to them. "They're not dead," Samathea growls as Meredith turns to her. Samathea stood next to Jeremy as she grips his hand, "I need you to release the bodies to me." she tells her and Samathea shook her head. "We'll get them to a funeral home, prepare them for a viewing where you and your friends can-" Meredith with on and Samathea finally snap. She vamps right at her and slams her against the wall, "They're not dead. They are still alive!" Samathea snaps at her and Stefan vamps over and rips Samathea off her, "Samathea, stop it!" Stefan shouts and holds her back "Now, now you want to play the good doctor? Now you want to do the human way to save someone? Now you use science?" Samathea snaps and reaches her again, but Stefan grips her hands and held her back, "Where was the science when you used vampire blood to save me? Where was it then?!" she questions her as Meredith was frightened of her. "There is no science in this, only magic. We need a witch to save them," she states with the crazy look in her eye.

Then it hits her, "Bonnie. We need Bonnie, she can save them." she said nodding her head and looks at Stefan. "We have to find Bonnie. Where's Bonnie!? Someone bring Bonnie!" Samathea shouts. "Sammy," Matt calls out to her, then they look over at him as Samathea was panting as she relaxed in Stefan's arms. Matt looks at her then looks at the two dead bodies of Jeremy and Elena. Samathea then looks over at them and bites her lip then looks at him as tears well up in his eyes, she shook her head as looks at him, "No, no. Matt, it's fine." she said, moving out of Stefan's arms, walks up to him and wraps her arms around him. "They're fine, they're fine. Bonnie's going to be here soon." she promises him as he wraps his arms around her, "She's fix this and they'll be fine, everything is going to be fine. I promise. I promise." she mutters to him, he just tears up and hold her tightly in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the kitchen, with her diary open as she was leaning against it and biting her nail. Matt walks over with two cups and sat down offering one to her, she looks at it and took it then narrow her eyes at him, "Are you going to drug me again?" she questions him and Matt scoff. "Drug your best friend once and suspension follows you forever." he jokes and Samathea smiles a little and took a sip. "Where's Bonnie and Damon?" he asks her, she looks at him after Jeremy was taken, Bonnie went to go look for him, but then we got separated and Damon volunteered to stay on the Island to look for her," she answers him. "Doesn't he hate her?" he asks her and she shrugs. "I don't think so, I think he cares about her now and there isn't anything someone would do for someone they loved, even through you want to kill them later," she informs him as she sets her cup down.

Matt smirks and nods "That's some mess up Logic." he states and she smirks, "That's Damon logic for ya." she states and Matt raised his cup. "Damon logic." he jokes and they both sip, then Samathea sets her cup down as she looks at the words. Then Matt looks at her and sets his cup down. "Listen, I want you to go somewhere with me." he tells her and she looks at him, "I can't, who else is going to watch over Elena and Jeremy?" she asks him. "Samathea, there is nothing you can do right now. Stefan can stay here with them. Came with me, please?" he asks her, she looks away as she exhales then Matt placed his hands on her arm, then looks down at his hands and at him then smiles a little.

~8~8~8~

Von was now awake as his hands and arms were tied, "Here's the thing." Damon states with the blade pressed to Von' neck as Damon was really in no moods for games. "I was willing to believe that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill old Silas, but then I got boned by vixen nemesis Miss Katherine Pierce and then I start thinking, there's no way this is a convenience. So, what do you know?" Damon states as he leans into Von, who just grunts at him. Then Rebekah walks up to them as she was glaring at Damon, "Took you long enough." he states, "Sorry, I had to dig the arrow out of my spine, thank you for that." she snaps right back at him.

He shrugs as he looks back at Von, "Well, you want a lead on Katherine Pierce, here's your guy." he states as he dug the dagger into Von's neck. "Torture me all you want, you can't kill me, the hunter's curse will torment you forever." Von reminds him as that was his only ace in the hole, then Damon leans in close to him, "It will all be worth it." he tells him and Rebekah glares down at him, "He's right, we can't kill you, but that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart peace by peace. Nerve by nerve." Rebekah states as Von shot a nervous look over at Damon who just smirks at him. "Until the pain is so severe that your brain shuts it off just to give you one tiny of blessed relief," she states and Damon looks at her, impressed with her threatening skills. "And there we'll heal you and do it again and again and again." she states and Von looks at her "You are creepy." Damon tells her, "Thank you." she said with a smile, taking it as a compliment. Then they both look at Von as they were waiting for his answer.

The hunter exhales as he rolls his eyes at them. "I was tracking teen vampires across Colorado, Katherine found me, said she can help me find Silas. She already knew about the hunter's mark. The cure." he states. "How?" Rebekah demands of him and he looks at her, "She had someone on the inside, some werewolf girl. Friends with your Professor." he states and Damon exhales as he looks over his shoulder at her, "Haley. Tyler Lockwood's little friend, I knew she was shady. Where Katherine find her?" Damon questions him, pressing the knife deeper into Von's neck. "New Orleans. That's all I know." Von answers him. Damon looks at him and pulls the knife away and Von exhales. "Good. Let's throw him in the well, he'll stare to death, but that's not our fault." Damon states and turns to Rebekah. "I'm gonna go find Bonnie." he states and she looks at him, "We got a lead on the cure, Damon. And I'm gonna find it." Rebekah states and he glares at her, "I suppose you don't mind. You never wanted Samathea to be human anyway." Rebekah reminds him. "I wanted that cure for her because that's what she wanted. You might thing I'm afraid to go back, but I'm not because I know what she needs. She needs me to bring her best friend home." he reminds her and walks away.

Rebekah sighs and looks down at Von, the hunter said nothing as he smirks right up at her, she smiles down at him and snaps her grip right onto him.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie, Solon, and Shane walk through the woods, "We gotta get you home if you're going to help Silas raise the dead." Shane informs her. "I don't understand what I can do," Bonnie informs him and Solon exhales. "Well, Silas can't do magic. It was a witch, but after he becomes immortal that ended it, he can be a witch or vampire, but never both. Which is why I've been teaching you expression so you can do his work for him." Shane informs her. "What?" Bonnie questions him.

Solon exhales, "Expression was once a common thing among witches, but after Kesta went mad with jealous, the witches broke off from expression, severing their ties to the two and turned to the ancestors for their magic, Silas only knows the form of magic. Expression. So Shane needed to each you expression so Silas can work through you." Solon answers her, Bonnie looks at her "What? How?" she asks then they stop and look at her. "You've seen the power of three massacres," Shane states and walks back to her. "Each massacre of 12 marks the Earth with power and you can use Expression to tap into that power," Shane asks him. "3?" Bonnie questions and Shane nods at her, "You had 36 people killed?" Bonnie questions him, "No 24. 12 people from the Young Farm, 12 hybrids. You and I and Solon are going to complete the triangle." Shane informs her, "And what?" Bonnie questions. "There needs to be another massacre, but it's okay. they're going to come back. It's worth it" he assures her, but Bonnie shook her head as she looks at him in disgust. "I'm not helping you kill 12 people!" she snaps at him and Shane grips her arms tightly as Solon stiffens a little. "You would if it meant you can see Jeremy and Elena again?" he asks her, "Your grams and that you and your friends ever lost?" he asks her as she just glares at him.

Solon was gripping her arm tightly. "I think you would." he states and she shook her head, "No!" she snaps, breaking from his hold and took off running, Shane just watches her run as she didn't get far from tripping over something. She turns and gasps as both Jeremy and Elena were looking at her. "Bonnie." they both moaned. "Jeremy? Elena!" she snaps and scrambles over to them, "It hurts." Jeremy moans. "Help." Elena cries. "I can help you. I can help you." Bonnie tells them and grips both of their hands. She closes her eyes as she was then focusing. The wind keeps up as she was trying. But then her hands touch each other and she opens her eyes, seeing neither Elena or Jeremy, she gasps and looks around, but then saw Shane and Solon standing not far from her. She just pants and sat on the ground as Shane walks over to her. "They ask you to help them, did they?" he asks her. She said nothing and looks at nothing. "They need your help. You can do this Bonnie." Shane assures her.

Then Bonnie looks up at him as Solon walks over to them. A tear slides down Bonnie's cheek, "You have the power to do this Bonnie, only you can help Silas." Solon tells her and she nods at her, "I'll do whatever it takes." she agrees with them and Solon offers her hand to her.

~8~8~8~

Meredith covers Jeremy and Elena's bodies then walks out of the room as Stefan was working on the frames, "I'm bumping the AC. We're not going to be able to leave them in there for much longer." she informs Stefan. He nods and turns to her. "Yeah, I know. I've been alive for almost two centuries now," he states and sat on the top step. "You think after seeing a number of people die, it would hurt less each time." he states, looking up at her and she shrugs at him and he looks away, "It never does," he admits and Meredith nods at him. "No. No, it never does." she agrees and sat down next to him. "I see this every day, but mostly I think denial is the worse part for people like that," she informs him.

Stefan exhales as he leans his head back, "Because we know the truth." she states and he looks at her, "But they're on a collision course and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact." she informs him. Stefan nods at her then his phone went off. She exhales fishing it out his pocket and answers the caller. "Did you find her?" he asks and then stood up, " _No, I'm still looking. How is she?_ " Damon asks him. "She's loosing it, Damon. We can deal with what we can to delay things here, but we got to get Jeremy and Elena into a morgue before things get ugly." Stefan answers him. Damon growls to himself. " _Dammit!_ " he mutters. " _I.. I can't just leave her behind. I can't show up without Bonnie._ " Damon informs him. "I think you have to, because the sire bond is the only thing that going to keep her together, I can go back to find Bonnie," Stefan tells him. Damon exhales and nods at him.

"I'm on my way." Damon tells him and hung up the phone, but then he caught the scent of something so he turns around and looks at the trees behind him, then out Bonnie walks as she looks at Damon, the two look at each other, surprised they found one another then she walks up to him, "I can actually hug you right now." he states then wraps his arms around her as she grips tightly onto him, "Where have you been?" he asks her. Then he pulls back and looks at her, "How did you find me?" he asks her, "Shane lead the way, he… he told me what to do Damon." she answers him and Damon looks at her, confused on her words. "I know how to bring Jeremy and Elena back."

~8~8~8~

Matt drove to the school and parks in the parking lot. They both got out and walk up to the back benches and Samathea looks at him, "So why are we in the stoner pit?" she asks him and Matt took her hand, she looks at her hand and back at him, "I want you to see something." he tells her and they walk to the wall and Matt removes the desk, revealing a name, she smiles a little and kneels down in front of the name. "Vicki," she mutters, brushing the dirt away. "Remember when Jeremy was so into my sister and Elena was furiously about it?" he asks her and she giggles a little, "When our parents died, it was right into Rebel phase," she said with a smile. "I found this after Vic die and it made me smile," he states and she shot a look at him. "And this," he said and walks over to the other side. Samathea stood up and walks over to him as he removes the woods and saw J+V in a circle.

She looks at it and gasped, "Jeremy and Vicki." she mutters and looks at him, "Did Jeremy do this?" she asks and he nods at her. "After they found Vicki's body and I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, that there was no possible way that she can be gone forever," he states as Samathea looks to the side as tears well up in her eyes. "And she wasn't." he states and she looks at him "My point is this town. This crazy ass word we live in. Sometimes not being able to willing to accept that someone is gone because maybe they're not. At least not completely." he tells her and she exhales. "Is that something you can really believe in?" she asks him. "Yes." he answers her and she steps closer "And if I compelled you, would you still tell me the same thing?" she asks him again. Matt exhales and looks at her, "I would tell you that it's okay to have hope because sometimes that all that keep me going." he tells her and she smiles a little at him.

Then nods her head and looks up at him as a tear slides down her cheek, "Thank you, Matt. Really, I needed this." she tells him, he nods at her and then her phone rings. Samathea sniffles as she wipes the tear away and pulls out her phone, answering, "Yeah Stefan?" she asks him, " _Hey, Damon found Bonnie._ " he informs her and Samathea face light up. " _A plane is there waiting for them, they'll be home in a couple of hours,_ " he informs her and she exhales. "And Bonnie, is she alright? Is she okay?" Samathea asks him, " _Yeah, he said she's fine._ " he answers and Samathea looks back up at Matt. " _Listen, Sam. You might be right, there might be something."_ Stefan states, "She knows something, doesn't she?" Samathea asks her. "let's just see what she says when she gets home, okay?" he tells her and she nods at him, "Okay, we'll be home soon." she tells him, then hung up.

~8~8~8~

Von was then through on the ground, inside the well. He scrambles to pull himself up as Rebekah throws down his bag and glares right at him. "If you're smart, you'll use the cure to kill Silas," he states, trying to turn her to his side. "Killing Silas is your supernatural destiny, not mine," Rebekah reports and turns away from him. "Oh alright, okay. Well, you best of luck to you up there now. Cause he's up there, running about." he states and Rebekah shot her eyes to the ceiling and looks back at him. "You sure about that?" she questions him.

She shrugs, "Sure. check in my pack." he tells her, she eyes the bag as she kept hers on him, then shot forward, reaches into the bag and pulls out the mask that Silas once wore on his face. Rebekah gasp as she looks down at the mask. "Found that in the chamber where he laid. It's said no ones seen him. No on knows his face." he states as Rebekah was panting in fear. "How do you hide from the devil if you don't know what he looks like?" he questions her. She gulps as she grips the mask. "Who knows?" he states and she looks back at him. "Maybe I'm him," he states and she steps back. "Mark my words, if you don't use the cure to kill him, it doesn't matter of your human or vampire. You're doomed," he tells her, she steps back again. "Go on," he whispers. She then vamps away as the mask drops to the ground. "Good luck to you lass! you all brought this upon yourself. May you rot in it!" he calls out to her.

~8~8~8~

Caroline gets out of the car she was still on the phone, "Tyler, it's me and I was thinking about it and you probably ditch your phone witch is the smartest thing you can do, so I don't know when you're going to get this." she states and walks up to the house, "But, things are looking kinda beak for a minute, I don't know." she said as Damon's care pulls up to the house and parks. "Bu things are starting to turn around, so when you get this, call me back and I'll tell you everything," she said and hung up the phone, then Bonnie and Damon steps out. "Thank God," she mutters and Bonnie smiles at her. "We were so, so worried." Caroline states and hugs Bonnie.

"I'm okay." Bonnie assures her as Damon walks up to them, "Can you get Stefan out here?" Damon asks her and she looks at him and pulls away from Bonnie. "They said she knows what to do," she states. "Caroline." he reports at her and her smiles fall "What's wrong?" she asks him, noticing the looking his eyes. Then he looks back at Bonnie.

~Flashback~

" _ **I'll do whatever it takes." she agrees with them and Solon offers her hand to her. Bonnie takes it and Solon knees down in front of her as she grips Bonnie's hand gently, "I was once like you. I had a family, a sister and her lover that was like a brother to me, we all had each other and we wanted to spend the rest of eternally together, but Kesta ruined all of that and cursed us." she states with a growl.**_

 _ **Then looks back at Bonnie "I have been Immortal and I was all alone with the same sad pain in my chest that you feel inside of you right now and I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with my family again." Solon tells her and Bonnie look at her, "What must I do?" Bonnie asks and Shane kneels down next to Solon and looks at Bonnie. "There are just a few things we have to do," he states as Solon looks at him.**_

~End of Flashback~

Bonnie, Samathea, Caroline, and Matt were sitting in the dinning room with the light on, "It's called an expression triangle and I need to complete it for Silas." Bonnie states and they all look at her, "What?" Matt asks her as Samathea was still processing the information.

~.~.~.~.~

The Salvatore stood outside as Damon fill Stefan in on Bonnie's plan, "She's out of her mind. Stefan, the nutty professor has her brainwashed." Damon tells him as he spins his pointer finger at the temple.

~.~.~.~.~

"Bonnie you can't kill 12 people!" Matt argues with her, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power." Bonnie informs him, "To do what?" Caroline questions her and Bonnie exhales.

~Flashback~

" _ **When Silas was buried by the witch Kesta and the with the cure and separated Silas and Solon, he had two choices, stay Immortal and rot or take the cure and die of old age. But Solon was not going to let Kesta have her way," he states as Solon looks away with a glare. "I curse her body to never know the old age, so that she may rot as an immortal as well. And I made sure that everyone around her died of her misfortune and the elements allowed me to stay Immortal," she states. Bonnie looks at him in confusion. "But he's been trapped in their for 2000 years, wouldn't taking the cure and trying of old age been better?" she asks him, "We weren't going to give that satisfaction," Solon growls and Bonnie looks at her. "Ha, that's where he was one up. Kesta knew that he wanted to die so that he can find peace and be reunited with his one true love," he tells her.**_

 _ **Solon smiles a little to herself, "So she created the other side." he went on, as Bonnie listens to him. "A purgatory where all supernatural would go and if he ever did die, that where he would end up." he states, "And we can let that happen." Solon states and Bonnie looks at her, "Why me?" she asks, still not getting it. "Because you Kesta's descendant and you can make the other side go away?" he tells her and she looks at them, "How?"**_

~End of Flashback~

"I mean on the flight back home, all she could talk about was that she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the other side." Damon states as Bonnie had his arms crossed, "Drop the veil? What does that even mean?" Stefan asks him, "What it means is, the myth about Silas raising the dead, it's not just one or some. it's ever supernatural being over there." Damon informs him as it makes sense to Stefan.

The supernatural being, every vampire, werewolf, witch or hybrid that they killed or were killed. They would all come back to life if the veil was torn down.

~8~8~8~

"Once the veil is dropped the other side doesn't exist anymore," Bonnie tells the others as Samathea just sat at the table has not said one more word.

Then she looks at Bonnie as Caroline covers her mouth, not believing that Bonnie was actually saying something so crazy, "There's nothing separating us. We're all just one." Bonnie argues with them.

~8~8~8~

Damon held up three fingers. "Three massacres, three hotspots. And the witchy spell of the century and every supernatural creature some back with a vengeance." Damon informs him as Stefan looks to the side, not liking those odds.

~Flashback~

 _ **Bonnie shook her head at the two, "I can't do that." she tells them, but Solon takes her hands, "I know this is hard for you, but if the veil is torn down and all those who died do come back, but only this time the next time they die, they go right to the afterlife. Knowing only peace and freedom, no more tormenting, no more shouting at people that can't ear." Solon assures her.**_

 _ **Shane nods as he agrees with her, "All the witches that were persecuted through time, your ancestors, your Grams, Jeremy, Elena. They will all come back." he tells her as she looks at him, "You can do this. You will do this." he said and smiles at her.**_

~End of Flashback~

Then Caroline spoke up, "Bonnie you are talking like a crazy person." she informs her and Bonnie look at Samathea "You are not killing 12 people. And you sure as well can't invite every monster who's ever died back into this world." Caroline snaps at her. Samathea grips her arms as she didn't know what to choose, "Caroline, I think she knows at." Matt states as he tries to calm her down.

Bonnie looks at the both of them. "I can't do it. I can bring everyone back," she tells them as her voice was echoing to Samathea, who was running all of the memories through her, face with two difficult choices. "Jeremy. Elena. Alaric. Vicki." Bonnie states as Samathea pulls her hands to her ears. "Bonnie stop! You can't just say things like that!" Caroline shouts as Matt looks away from her. Their voices were drained down as Samathea things of her choices. - _If I save Elena and Jeremy, then all the supernatural will come back and everyone who died. But if I abandon them now, then all those who died, they will never come back and trapped on the other side._ \- she tells herself. But then she was snapped out of it as the phone rings. She pulls her hands away and looks at the phone. "I'll get it," she whispers and slowly stood up. "Sam. I'll get it" Matt states. But Samathea held her hand up and shook her head. "I said I'll get it," she tells him then walks over to the counter as both Damon and Stefan walk into the room.

She picks up the phone and answers it as the Salvatores walk into the dinning room. "Hello?" she answers, " _Sammy. It's April Young. I was looking for Jeremy and Elena. I keep calling them, but it keeps going to voicemail._ " April asks her, Samathea shifts in her spot. "I'm sorry, Jeremy or Elena can't come to the phone, they're um…" she pauses as the gang exchanges look. Then Samathea straightens herself out as she has a straight face. "They're dead," she answers her, they all look at her as she then hung up the phone and gently places it on the hook, then she walks out of the dinning room and they all remain quiet as they exchanged looks.

Samathea walks back up the starts, but then stops as she caught the smell of something rotting and covers her know, but then froze as her heart was beating at a frighten rate as she turns to Jeremy's room, looks at her siblings that were covered with the blanket, then slowly walk to the door as her tears well up in her eyes. She steps into the room, walking over to Jeremy's side, she lets out panicked pants as she looks down at the covered bodies and. She exhales to calm down then reaches her trembling hand out to them, knowing that she still was not calmed down. Then grips the blanket as tears escape from her eyes. Then slowly pulls the blanket back revealing both Jeremy and Elena's pale faces. Samathea gasp softly as she steps back and lets the blanket go, letting out shuttered gasp, then Damon walks into the room, "Sam." he calls out and she turns to his shock and horror cover her face, "He… she… they're dead." she admits to herself. He just looks at her. "They were dead and been dead this entire time and I…" she went on pulling her hand to her head as she grips her hair tightly "Oh god…" she mutters. Then looks back at her siblings. "They're rotting, I can smell them rotting," she states and turns back to him. "How long have they been rotting?" she questions him, removing her hand from her hair.

Then Damon was forward, "Hey, talk to me. I can help you." he tells her, but she grips the sides of her head, "How?! How are you going to help me? Help this?!" she questions him again. He said nothing as Samathea then wipes away her tears. "I… We… We have to take care of their bodies," she states and walks over to Elena. "Samathea, you shouldn't-" Damon states as she picks Elena up in her arms, "Just carry Jeremy downstairs. Please!" she orders him and walks out of the room, carrying Elena in her arms. Damon watches her leave and looks back at Jeremy. Samathea sniffles as she walks down the stairs. "Is Bonnie still here?" Samathea asks as she walks into the living room, and the two look over at her, "We told Matt to take her home, we thought it would be best." Stefan asks her as they were looking at Elena's body in her arms, Samathea nods at him, "Good cause we're doing this the old fashion way." she states as Damon was down with Jeremy wrapped in a blanket. "Do what?" Caroline asks as she looks At Stefan, "Put him on the couch." Samathea orders and kicks the objects roughly off the coffee table and laid Elena down.

Damon walks into the living room and laid Jeremy on the couch, then Samathea stood up, sniffles and wipes her tears away as she walks into the kitchen. "Sam?" Caroline calls out as they were watching her, she searches through the cabinets, trying to find something "Sam? Do you need help finding something?" Caroline calls out to her. "Don't bother, I found it," she said, pulling out the flammable liquid and sprays it all over the counters. Caroline jumps to her feet as Stefan was alerted. "What are you doing?" he questions her as she sprays the liquid over her diary and counters. "You really think I wasn't listening to you two earlier? We need a cover story for their death. Jeremy and Elena Gilbert died in fire house accident, no one will ever know that they were killed but a supernatural creature." she tells them. Then she walks into the living room, "We can't go with an animal attack or simple tumbles down the stairs, it's not convening enough, we have to burn the house." she tells them and sprays the liquid all over the couch. "Samathea Stop it!" Stefan orders her. She looks at him, "Why Stefan? I just face the facts, like how you all want me to." she snaps back at them.

He said nothing, as she had this crazed look on her face "You don't want me in denial with myself, you don't want me tormenting myself over their death and so this is me. Admitting the simple truth. I hate this place, Stefan, I can't live here anymore." she snaps then pours the liquid over the objects on the ground. "I don't need these sketches," she said then turns and kicks the Xbox out, making Caroline flinch. "Don't want this Xbox anymore." she said then threw the bottle away, then opens a small cabinet and pulls out a bottle of bourbon, "I don't need this anymore, Alaric isn't around to drink it," she said then looks out them, pulling the cap off. "Unless you are willing to bring back everything that we all have killed." she snaps with tears in her eyes then she turns and looks at Damon "Would you do it?" she questions then walks up to him. "Would you bring your drinking buddy back if that means that everyone one you killed come back as well?" she asks him and he said nothing. "Because I'm willing to let my family be stuck on the other side because that the only right thing to do," she answers him and walks into the room and pours the bourbon out over Elena and Jeremy. "Because I don't want to loose my family forever if our old enemies come and killed them, like how Kol will of he comes back," she states as her tears were flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

The three then turn and walk to the from as she was still heartbroken as the choice she must make, "I mean, am I a bad person for wanting to keep everyone face from them?" she questions and pulls the ring right off Jeremy's finger. "That is something I'll never know," she states and tossed Damon the ring. "Jeremy won't be needing that damn ring anymore." she sniffles and turns to the photos and pours the bourbon over them. "Samathea stop! you're scaring me!" Caroline shot and Samathea snaps back to her. "Then what Caroline?! What are you supposed to do with these bodies cause if you have any suggestions then places do share or forever hold your peace!" Samathea snaps at her and no one answers. "See, you have nothing, this is the only way no one will get suspicious of us," she said and looks at the photo she took from the shelve and glares down at it. "This Gilbert Family is cursed to know nothing but despair!" she shots and throws the photo down, shattering the glass. "Jenna and John, those were that lost ones," she said and throws the bourbon down, shattering the bottle. Then she pulls out a match and lights it.

Making Stefan step forward, "Whoa, hey, hey." he tries to calm her, "There's nothing here for me Stefan! Don't you get it! I can't stay here anymore because this house is full of memories. Painful memories of everyone I love and I have lost!" she snaps at him, they all just looked at her, Samathea whimpers as she grips her hair. "Mom, dad, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, John, Isobel. Even Isobel. I have fought hard and to protect my family, but I turned my back and they're all dead. Everyone is dead and it's my fault!" she snaps at them.

Then she tries to form her next words in a correct sentence. "I can't even- I don't- what am I suppose to do!? I lost everyone, Stefan, they're all gone and I can never get them back!" she said as Stefan saw she was breaking down. "I can never- I couldn't- there's nothing left for me here!" she shouts, but the gasp as the fire burnt her, she drops the stick and Damon vamps forward and catches it, before it touches the ground. Stefan and Caroline exhale as Damon stood up and Samathea was gripping her shirt tightly shaking her head. "Samathea, I need you to clam down." he tells her, but she shook her head, pulling her arms up, "NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" she cries out and collapsed onto her knees, gripping Damon's pants. "I can't! I can't I can't!" she said, finally crying her tears, Caroline covers her mouth as Stefan looks away for a moment. "It hurts. It hurt so much, please make it stop, take the pain away. Please." she begging, gripping her stomach. Damon looks at her can't stand the sight of Samathea in so much pain. "Damon," Stefan calls out and Damon looks at him. "Help her," he said to him, Damon nods at him then looks down at her as she cries out, gripping her shirt then kneels down next to Samathea.

She whimpers and cries as he wraps his arms around her, Samathea mutters words as she grips onto Damon's arm tightly. "I can help you. I want you to let me help you," he tells her, she pants, trying to calm herself down. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispers to her then pulls back and brush her hair and she looks at him, trying to breathe. "Please. Take it away," she begs him and cups her face. "Turn it off," he orders her and both Stefan and Caroline looks at him in shock. "What, no, no," Stefan states, but he held his hand out and stops him. "Just turn it off," he tells her. "And the pain will be gone?" she whimpers at him. Damon nods to her, "And everything will go away." he assures her, gently brushing her face. "It's what you have to do. It's what I want you to do," he tells her. She looks at him, nods then closed her eyes. "Just turn it off," he whispers to her. Samathea reminds quiet and unmoving for a half a minute then she opens her eyes and in them, there was grief, not anger, no sadness, no joy. There was nothing in her eyes. No emotion, she just simply… turned it off.

~8~8~8~

Caroline returned back to her home as she was leaving another message for Tyler. "Hey it's me." she states and sat down, "I hate to leave this on your voicemail, but I think that you need to know," she states then took a deep breath. "Jeremy and Elena are dead Tyler. I'm sorry, I thought that you would call and I can tell you, but then you didn't so… just call me when you get this, okay," she said, then paused and sniffle.

"I need you and there is no way that yesterday was the last time I'll ever see you or talk to you. It can't be so just… so call me Tyler." she said then hung up the phone. She then set her phone down and exhales then she laid down on her bed and hugs her pillow.

~8~8~8~

Drove up to Bonnie house and parks his truck, then Bonnie looks at him, "It's going to be okay Matt." she assures him and he looks at her, "You'll see, I'll bring them back." she promises him. He nods at her, "Get some sleep Bon. we'll talk tomorrow." he tells her. She nods at him and got out of his truck.

She closes the door and walks to her house, as Matt pulls away she places hr pack on the bench. "Did you tell them?" Shane asks her as she looks at him, "They don't think I can do it." she answers him. He nods at her, "They're just scared, afraid to believe." he tells her as she steps closer to her, "Yeah well, I've been thinking that if I drop the veil to the other side, that the dead will return. But that's only the supernatural, what about the 12 people that died at the Young Farm?" she asks him and he shrugs at her, "They were a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. They passed on. they're at peace." he answers her and she just looks at him in surprise. "That's all anyone wants. that's all Silas wants." he states and she nods at him "We do this together. You and I. We are the beginning."

~8~8~8~

Rebekah shines her light as she walks through the woods, then found the beach and saw the boat, she exhales and walks forward to the boat, but then she gasps jumping back as she found a body, but exhales, rolling her eyes at the body, "Blast it." she mutters then looks down and pulls the body over as it was none other than Shane. She jumps back and exhales, "Shane." she mutters, then looks down at his bloodied knee and she scoffs.

Then she walks around to the boat but then jumps again as a hand touches her leg and she turns back and shines the light down at Shane. "Silas," he said and said no more. She pants as she was terrified. Then looks back at the woods as she slowly steps back to the boat.

~8~8~8~

Matt drove down the road as he was going over what has happened today, so he pulls over. The feeling is face heat up then puts the truck in park and started to break down, but he bites his lip and stops himself from bawling out to his heart's content.

So he grips his steering wheel tightly, then he whimpers and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and lays against it. "First he looses his sister Vicki, then his mom, Tyler now both Jeremy and Elena. When will the pain ever end?

~8~8~8~

A broken picture of the Gilbert siblings sat on the counter as Samathea walks over to it, picks it up and looks at the photo as her eyes bear no emotion inside them, she gently brushed her hand along the glass as a broken peace fell to the ground. Elena, Jeremy, and Samathea were all smiling in that picture.

Living their lives in the happiest of times, but those times were long gone, Jeremy and Elena were dead. Their parents were dead, Jenna and John are dead and all that remains of the Gilbert family line was Samathea Gilbert herself. She walks over to her dead siblings and kneels down next to Elena places the frame on her chest and folds her hands on top of the photo, then she walks to Jeremy and gently brushed his hair from his face.

~8~8~8~

The Salvatores paced outside of the house on the porch, "It was a mistake." Stefan states, really not liking how Samathea has no emotions at all. Damon turns to him. "No it wasn't and you know it." Damon states as Stefan looks at him, "This is the only way she survives. we'll keep an eye on her and when she's ready, I'll use the sire bond to bring her back." Damon states and Stefan was not proud of what Damon has done, "Her humanity, Damon that was all she had left." Stefan snaps, "Yeah and it means nothing when you have no one to care about. Stefan." Damon throws back at him, Stefan exhales and shook his head, "She had you." he tells him and Damon stood there, "She lost her brother and sister." he states as he looks away then they both look at each other "I'm not enough, not this time." Damon tells him.

Stefan exhales and looks at the ground, "Listen, Damon, I know you and I have been through some… bad spots lately." he admits to him, looking back at his brother. "Especially when it come to Samathea." he states and Damon nods a little "Yeah, well. Guess none of that matters anymore.' Damon admits and Stefan nods a little "Alright, just um…" he states and they look at each other. "I just want you to know that, umm…" he tries again, but couldn't say the words. But Damon knew what he was going to say. "I know Stefan," he states and places his hand on his shoulder because no matter ho much these two will hate each other, punch, bite, fight or shout. They only have each other at the end.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was sitting next to Elena as she gently brushed her hair away from her face, then pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tucks her in, then she stood up, walks over to the shelve, picks up a match and lights it.

Damon and Stefan walk into the house as they saw Samathea turn as her eyes were still on the match inside her hand. "Sam, don't do this," Damon asks her, but she kept her eyes on the flame in her hand. "We can find another cover story," he tells her, but she shook her head. "I've already made up my mind, this is the best solution," she said in a monotone tone. Then Stefan steps forward "If you burn down the house, it will be all gone." he tells her as she passes her match into her next hand "And when this is all over, you'll want to come home again." he tells her, she just looks at the flame and then at the Salvatores. "I have no home to come back to," she informs him then drops the match to the ground and everything was aflame. Samathea then walks away and straight to the door, the Salvatores followed after her as they step out of the door.

The was slowly being engulfed in flames as they step down the steps of the porch and onto the walkway. Stefan and Damon exchanged worried looks as Samathea was blank, no emotion to shed, nothing to feel or burden her ever again. They walk to the car, as Stefan stops for a moment and looks back at the Gilbert house, all the memories they had in the house were gone, he sighs and followed after them. Flames here engulfing the room all around the Gilbert siblings. Then they were consumed by the flames as well. Then the fire reaches the sketches Jeremy had once down and then they climb up to the upstairs bedroom, talking out Samathea's room first, then her bathroom and the flames reached over to to the master bedroom and to Elena and Jeremy's bedrooms as well, leaving nothing untouched. Then it reaches into the kitchen and took Samathea's journal down into the flames.


	16. Bring It On

_Chapter 16: Bring it On_

Samathea walks down the road on the outskirts of the town. She then stops in the center of the road. Looks around and saw no one, but she sighs in boredom as she as she lays down the middle of the road and rolls on her side, she then closes her eyes and heard Jeremy and Elena as they were both laughing, Samathea was laughing too as they were messing around as they would run through the field in the park.

She smirks a little at the memory, but then frowned as she heard a car driving down the road. She laid perfectly still as she waited penitently

~Flashback~

 _ **We're going to loose her Damon." Stefan tells him as he follows Damon into the living room, "Relax, it's only been a few day." Damon assures him, "Her humanity is off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is." Stefan reminds him as Damon gets himself a drink. "She's a vampire all switches are the biggest perks." Damon informs him then picks up his drink, "Being undead gets you down…" he states and snaps his fingers, "Voila, vampire prosecutor." he states and sips his drink as he wasn't too concern.**_

 _ **But Stefan was flicking out as he was worried, "She burns down her family home with her brother and sister's dead bodies inside." Stefan reminds him of the event that made her turn off her humanity in the first place "Saves us the trouble have having to do it ourselves. I call that a win." Damon tells him and sips bourbon then walks past him, "Worse case scenario, I invoke the Sire bond and turn it back on." Damon tells him as he turns back to him. But Stefan shook his head "Her brother and sister just died. If you force all that grief on her all at once, it will overwhelm her. We need to give her a reason to want to turn it on." Stefan warns him.**_

 _ **Damon shrugs, "We'll show her a good time." he states and Stefan crosses his arms and rolls his head a little, "I know it's controversial, Stefan. But people actually like to have fun." Damon tells him and Stefan raised his eyebrows a little "You really think this is going to work?" he questions him and Damon shrugs again, "There's only one way to find out."**_

~End of Flashback~

The woman stops and gets out of the car, she then ran to Samathea who was laying on her side. "Are you alright? Was there an accident? Are you hurt? Where are you from? Are you in pain?" the woman asks her, rolling Samathea onto her back and looks down at her, but then gasp as Samathea opens her eyes and suddenly sat up, making the woman jump back a little. "I don't feel anything," she answers as she was blank and emotionless. "Not. One. Thing." she said, staring at nothing. "I have a blanket in my car, try not to move. I'll call for help," she tells her then stood up and ran back to her car. "Blanket… help…" Samathea mutters as she thinks of Jeremy and Elena as she had them covered in blankets and how she was helpless to save them.

The women open up her truck and pull out her blanket, but then turns as Samathea was standing right behind her, she gasps and jumps back. "What are you doing?" she questions her, then Samathea smirks at her eyes turn crimson. "I'm starving," she answers then snaps right at her and bites down into her neck. The woman just gasp as she couldn't scream, then she passes right out, but Damon steps out and walks up to her. "That's enough." he orders, but Samathea ignores him, he exhales and grips her arm, "I said that's enough." he orders and pulls her eyes, she pulls away from the woman's neck, holding her by the shoulder and was glaring at him, "We agreed, no killing." he reminds her and she rolls her eyes with a scoff. "For the past few days I have been stuck in Mystic Fall full of people that are laced with vervein and those who aren't are vampires and I prefer my meal to a human free of vervein, so I will say it again. I. am. Starving." she snaps at him. "Well, you can't leave a trail of bodies, people are going to start asking questions." he reminds her.

Samathea gave him a dull look, "Not my problem." she answers him and turns back to the woman then bites down into the woman and feeds again, Damon sighs as he shook his head, "Can't believe you're making me say this, hey." he said then pulls her away from the woman against and she was getting really annoyed with him. "Show a little restraint." he reminds her. She just rolls her eyes and leads the woman drop. "This was supposed to be fun, not a lesson in vampire 101," she said in a dull tone and brushed past Damon, he sighs as he watches her leave, blood was smeared on her mouth as some had dripped down onto her collarbone. But she could care less as she left Damon to clean up the mess.

~8~8~8~

Haley walks out of the gas station as she was looking around and saw that she was alone, but then heard some objects behind dropped as she then walks pass a truck, but then stops as a vampire was in front of her, then vampire right at her, gripping her throat, slamming her against the wall, she gasp and grips the vampire's hand, he then throws her onto the ground and she looks up at him, he went to attack her but someone flashes in front of her and grips the vampire's throat, breaking the bones. "Naughty, naughty. Clearly, you need a lesson in manners." Serena said, glaring at him then pulls her hand back and slams them against his chest and he went flying back.

The vampire coughs as he laughs on the ground, Serena smirks and brushed her hair away, then the vampire stood up and snarls at her, "I'm gonna rip you to shreds." he hisses as her, Haley stood up and stand behind Serena. The old sorceress was not scared as she places her hand on her hip, "You'll regret those words." she states and looks behind him. The vampire looks as well and Klaus vamps up to him and grips his next, his eyes were pulsing as his orbs were gold. "How poor mate. That's not how you talk to a lady." Klaus reminds him. Then bites down into the vampire's next. He cries out in pain as Klaus lets go and throw him at the bars, then he smacks against the ground. Klaus pants and looks at Serena, she smirks and walks over to him, pulling out a napkin and wipes away the blood. "Thank you love." he tells her, she smiles at him and perks his cheek, they then look at Haley as she just exhales, "You came." she states and Serena pulls out her cell, "Come to the truck gas station, it's urgent." she reads and looks back at Haley. She shrugs and looks at the vampire that was groaning and then took off. "Oh don't worry about him, love he won't make it through tonight." Klaus assures her and she looks at them, "What if there are more?" she asks them. Serena chuckles and places her arm on Haley's shoulder, making the werewolf stiffen "This coming from the very girl that was dumb enough to strike a deal with Katrina Petrova?" Serena asks her, Haley just looks away. "She used to find the cure and now you're a loose end, you'll be lucky enough if she lets you live," Klaus informs her.

Haley just glares at the two, "You said you protect me." she snaps, shoving Serena's arm away and started to walk, "And we are people of our world." Serena calls out, making Haley stop and looks at her. Then Serena walks forward and stood in front of her, "But only as soon as you tell me everything that Katrina told you." Serena informs her, Haley just looks at her and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in the shower, cleaning out her hair of the conditioner, but then stops as she heard Stefan and Damon talking out her. "That's your plan? you're going to take her back to school?" Damon questions him and Samathea just smirks to herself.

Stefan followed after Damon into Damon's room as Stefan threw his hands up, "Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it." Stefan questions him. Damon shrugs. "I don't know, She got a free meal out of it. "Look, Damon, you think I wanna go and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student." Stefan reminds him and Damon looks away "And besides you have to go and look for Katherine, Samathea needs the cure now more than ever." Stefan tells him and Damon sighs. "Not that anyone asked me." Caroline states as she walks out in her pink bathrobe and the brothers turned to her, "But I think taking her back to school is a great idea." she states and they both look at her, a little confused. "Why are you here?" Damon asks her, "Blame it on your fancy water filters. Your house has the only vervein free water in town." she reminds him and it hits Damon "Oh yeah, the new mayor put vervein in the water supply. So many people to kill." she states. "Yeah and my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help," she informs him as she steps closer to the two. Then Stefan looks at Damon, who sighed and gave in, "Fine! I'll go after the psychic doppelganger, Stefan. you'll go talk with the sheriff and Blondie, you go take her to school." Damon informs them of their plan.

Caroline smiles at him, "Sounds like a blast, all this planning and crime solving." Samathea calls out as she steps out, fully naked in front of them with a towel on her arm, Caroline and Stefan quickly look away as Damon just stares right at her and tilts his head a little. She shrugs as she wasn't bothered by it, but Damon remember after they just had sex, Samathea would squeal and brush deep red and she would try quickly move and cover herself. "What? you're not going to find anything new, you've seen everything," she tells him and wraps the towel around her, covering up her body and the two finally look at her. "And the whole going to school thing," she states and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm bored enough as it is, I need to get out and if going to school gets me out then let's go to school," she tells him, Stefan looked at her, clears his throat and looks at Damon.

Damon got the message and walks forward. "Sammy, it would make me very happy, if you went to school today and study hard, you know. Get involved whatever activates," he states as she looks up at him, then away as she was bored. "And please for me, no matter what. Don't eat anyone, okay?" he asks her, she nods to herself and pulls him down. "Stop commanding me like I'm a damn dog," she informs him then pulls back, they all look at her in shock as she then turns and left the room.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered at school was they were ready for another day of learning, but Samathea could really care less about the rumor, the gossip, the lesson and the new events that were happening I school, she just walks up to the bullion board and looks at the paper with a memorial of Elena and Jeremy's photo on them, she gently grips the paper and gently removes them from the wall, she grazed her fingers over the smooth paper and frowns sadly, she remembers when Jeremy, along with Jenna and her mom and dad singing her and Elena happy birthday and the two were giggling. Then blows out the candles, a tear slides down her cheek, but she scoffs then wipes the tear away, folds the paper up, places it in her back pocket and looks at the next paper.

She removes it from the board as it was of the cheer-leading tormentor happening today and she smirks to herself. "Damon did say I should get into activities and cheerleading is an activity," she said and smirks to herself. Then Caroline walks through the halls as she was leaving another message, "Hey Tyler, just checking in. things are just getting back to normal here. Sort of, Samathea's not quite there but we're working on it." she tells him as Samathea moves away from the board, looking at the paper with that smirk on her face. Then Caroline sighs, "Look I know you can't call me back, but I keep thinking that if I leave these messages that when you do come home it would be that you never left. Well, that's the hope. Well, I better go." she states then exhales. "I better go. I love you Tyler." he said and hung up the phone, then Matt walks up to her, "Hey." he calls out and she turns to him "Have you seen Bonnie?" he asks her, "Yeah, I called her last night, she fine, just a little drained from you know, everything." she answers him.

Matt nods at her, "Can't really blame her." he states and Caroline smiles at him, "Yeah." she agrees with him, "Yo Caroline." Samathea calls out to her and the two look at her, Samathea then shows her the paper, "Can you give me Elena's spot on the cheerleading squad?" she asks them, the two exchanged looks, "Technically yeah, I am captain, but I thought you hated cheerleading." Caroline states and Samathea turns to paper back to her and shrugs at her, "I've decided to turn over a new leaf. Besides now that I am a vampire is shouldn't that hard to toss someone in the air and Damon said to get involved, so I'm getting involved." Samathea answers them, the two exchanged looks and Caroline smiles at her, "I think Damon would be very happy." she tells her and Samathea just gave her a blanket stare.

~8~8~8~

Klaus opens the door and there stood Damon, he smirks at him for a second and walks into the house, "What an unexpected surprise." he states and closes the door shut. "So I came up with a list. it's called things you suck at." Damon tells him as he stops and turns to him, but Klaus was not assumed one bit and crosses his arms "Number 1, finding Katherine. Ever. Number 2, covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Haley." Damon informs him and places the paper on the piano. "Yeah, so where is she? What does she know about Katherine?" Damon asks him as Klaus was not assumed at all, not one bit. "I should help you?" he questions him and Damon nods at him "After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert family room." Klaus reminds him and Damon walks up to him, "You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure." Damon states as walks away.

Serena walks out and leans against the wall. "My guess is that she wants to use the cure and cram it down your throat. Help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Sam and everybody wins." Damon tells him, Klaus smirks as he shot a look over at Serena. He points at him as she shook her head with a shrug and smirk on her face. "Just let me question Haley about Katherine," Damon asks them. Then Klaus looks back and walks to him, "Can't help you mate, Haley's off limits." he informs him and sat down on the couch and Serena walks out to them, "We made a deal, she honors her end and we honor ours." Serena tells him and sat down on Klaus's lap. He smirks and wraps his arm around her waist, "Although we did have a run in with a vampire that may know where Katrina is." Klaus states as Damon turns to him, "Is that the same one that threatens to rip me to shred and you had to bite him to teach the vampire a lesson?" Serena asks him. "Yes, love. That would be the one. But I was half way through his neck and he might not have long enough for chit-chat." Klaus tells him as Serena giggles and leans against Klaus. Damon just smiles at to two.

~8~8~8~

Stefan was sitting in front of the desk as he was talking with Liz. "The entire bank of blood supply, all the reverse vanished." Liz informs him as he flips through the pages and sets the file and looks at her, "I don't understand, are you accusing us?" he asks her. She just exhales "No, I'm not accusing you, but this town is at its tipping point. Any unexplained house fires and things are going to boil over." she snaps at him and Stefan immediately looks down, Liz sighs, knowing that she hit a nerve. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault, it's been a rough week," she tells him and then moves to the side of her desk and looks down at the files. "Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in high school," she states.

Then look at Stefan. "And seeing what happened to her family, is just…" she states and exhales again. Stefan nods and walks over to her, "Look, Liz, if there is anything I can do to help. I promise I will." he tells her and she nods at him, "Good. need to whoever stole that blood put a lot of lives in danger and risk exposing all of you, my daughter included." she states and Stefan nods at her, "So who can you think of that wants blood that bad that they would be careless?" Liz asks him as one person came to mind.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was filing off the bus as they were ready for the competition, Samathea wore her old cheerleader uniform. She watches everyone files of the buses as she was looking for something. But she sighs in boredom through with waiting and walks back inside the gym. People were on the bleachers as the cheerleaders were stretching and practicing, Samathea looks around the gym as she saw different schools had come and coaches were taking down notes. Samathea stretches her neck as Caroline walks up to her with a smile on her face, "The old uniform still fits." she states and Samathea smiles and twirls for her. "Like a glove." Samathea agrees and places her hands on her hips, "We are totally going to kick Grovefield's ass." she informs her and Samathea just kept smiling at her and nods at her, but then she heard something. "Oh my god, you guys. I left my makeup bag on the on the bus." a girl from different team states as she was in horror. Samathea narrows her eyes right at her. "Wow, the competition is bigger than last year," she states and Samathea looks back at her and smiles. "I'm gonna go stretch," Caroline tells her and Samathea nods at her and Caroline runs off, but Samathea locks her eyes on the girl as she walks across the gym and then right past her, she smirks to herself, then steps back and followed right after her.

The girl walks outside of the school back onto her bus and down the aisle, looking for the seat she sat in she then finds her seat picks up her makeup bag and checks it, seeing that everything was in there then she went to leave, but gasped as Samathea was standing right in front of her, "Hi." she said sweetly, but then girl said nothing as Samathea looks at her hair and back at her, "I like your ribbon." she states, "Um… thanks." the girl said as she was a little confused. "Hand it over," Samathea orders her. The woman laughs. "Ok sure, but I'm using it, so go get your own." she states and went to walks past her, but Samathea stood in the way, "I haven't made myself clear." she states and her eyes pulsed frightening the girl "Hand. It. Over." she growls then snaps right at her neck and bites down. The girl gasps in shock and pain as Samathea reaches back and pulls the ribbon free, but she did not want to stop, so she snarls and bites down harder.

~8~8~8~

All the cheerleaders were gathered at the mat, ready to cheer as Samathea walks back into the gym with her new ribbon tied to her hair. Then Caroline ran up to her "Hey where you, we're going on any minute." she tells her and Samathea turns to her, "I needed some fresh air." she answers her and Caroline looks at her hair, "And what with the Ribbon, that's not even our colors." she asks her, Samathea smirks as she twirls her hair and shrugs, "But it is mine." she answers and back away from her, Caroline arch her eyebrow at her and looks over at the other team, a girl walks out and she gasps in horror.

There was a bloody scarf around her neck and that could only mean one thing. She marches to Samathea and grips her arm. Samathea stops and looks at her, "Can I help you?" she questions as she was not in the mood for anymore chit-chat. "Are you out of your mind?" Caroline questions her "And the problem is…" she asks her again, not seeing why Caroline was upset or doesn't want to, just to annoy her. "Feeding on the competition, hello? Did you not hear what Damon told you this morning?" Caroline asks her, Samathea nods "And why should I listen to him? He's not my mother or my father. Definitely not my brother. I can do whatever and whoever the hell I want." Samathea informs her and Caroline look at her in shock. Then Stefan walks over to them, "Is everything OK?" he asks them, Samathea looks at him "Sure, just as soon as Queen bitchy here get off my back." she answers her and Caroline gasp again.

Then Samathea turns and walk away to the cheer squad and started to practice. The two crossed their arms and watches her, "Remember how Damon sired her to behave? Didn't really work." Caroline states as Stefan just shot a surprised look at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon paced at the truck yard as Stefan informed him of everything, "What do you mean she fed? I pacifically told her no feeding. Isn't the sire bond is suppose to make her behave?" Damon states as he could not believe that Samathea actually fed on someone. "That's what I'm saying the Sire bond isn't working." Stefan informs him, "How is that possible?" Damon questions again, " _Think about it, Samathea's sire bond stems from her feelings for you. With her humanity off, she has no feeling and this morning, she told you to stop commanding her like a dog, that's was her telling you that her sire bond is broken._ " Stefan informs him. "All I wanted was to break that damn bond and you're telling me now that this whole time all she had to do was turn it off?" Damon questions him

Stefan sighs on the other line, "What happens when she turns it back on?" Damon asks him, " _I don't know, but more importantly where are you right now?_ " Stefan asks him. "At the truck stop in the Boonies, looking for a dead vampire that might lead to Katherine and the cure." Damon answers and Stefan stayed quiet on the other line, then Damon heard something vamp behind the truck, he turns around and walks in between two of them. Then Damon sighs. "Look, just grab her and get her phone, I will be there when I can." Damon tells him and hung up, then he looks around as he walks in between the trucks, then he turns and there stood Rebekah, "You. I thought you were still vacation in numbskull Island?" he questions as he steps closer to her, "Well, I was looking for answers and all I found was your professor Shane. Dead and with him, anything he knows about the cure." he answers him, "Huh, well I guess you won't get to become a real girl after all." Damon jokes and went to leave.

Rebekah just smirks, "Nah, I just need to find Katherine and I'm betting you know where I can find her." she states and he turns back to her, "Why would I help you?" he question her and Rebekah held up a vial of Klaus's blood and Damon locks his eyes right onto it. "Because I was smart enough to grab a pitch of my brother's blood," she answers him then Damon went to reach for it and she pulls it out of his reach. "How else will you interrogate a vampire on the brink of death?" she questions and Damon sigh, "Fine follow me, I might know where to look." he agrees with her they both walk.

~8~8~8~

Haley pushes her plate forward and picks up her drink, Serena sat on the other side with her legs crossed and hands folded on her lap. "So you've rested and eat, tell me what Katrina has told you." Serena asks her and Haley looks at her, "Most men get their power from torture and intimidation, but with you, Serena. It's all drinks and fine dining." she tells her and Serena smirks at her, "That because I am no man. I'm a woman, Nik specializes in the torture and intimidation, I, however, like to sweeten my victims up and offer them luxury just to get what I want." she informs her and Haley smirks at her, "I'm surprised Klaus didn't join us, seeing how he's the big bad hybrid alpha." she states and sips her drink, "That's because I told Nik that you and I need to have some girl time, because there are some things that even Klaus can't do." she states "And you can?" Haley asks her, Serena just giggles, "There are many things that I can do and sweet-talking my victims most definitely one of the tracts he can't work professionally." she answers her and Haley giggles.

Then Serena leans on her hands, looking at her, "Now, where is Katrina?" she asks her and Haley sighs, "You seriously think I know?" she asks her and Serena shrugs. "You wouldn't of tip her off of what was happening here in MF. Sending her on a mission to find the cure and once you fulfilled your use she would send one of her lackeys to kill you, keeping her loose ends tight up," she states and Haley bits her lip. Serena smirks at her, "She must have offered you something big to loosen your lips. Money? No, it's useless to you, Power? No, no. not your style." she mutters and it hits her, making her face grow even brighter, "Information. That was it, she promised you information on your family that you lost when you were young, that's why you tip her off." she states and Haley just exhales then she sets the cup down and leans forward. "I was in New Orleans, trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help." Haley informs her and Serena leans back in her chair. "And you believed her?" she asks. Haley said nothing, "Well that does go down to your abandonment issues, the source, the loss of parents, a natural feeling to hate them for leaving you behind." she states. "Sounds like you would know." Haley throws right back at her and Serena just smirks at her.

She then leans forward, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. But don't forget Haley, Klaus and I are the only ones that can protect you. And we can do so, but continue to hold back on me, and I will get mean and ugly if I must if you don't cooperate." Serena promises her. Haley looks at her as Serena smiles at her and waves her arm as sweets were suddenly on the table. "Desert?"

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks down the hall and up to Samathea, "Hey." he calls out she stretches her arms "We need to talk." he tells her and she turns to him, "Then talk, but I need to stretch still." she tells him and places her ankle on his shoulder Stefan scoffs as she leans to him, stretching her muscles. "Kay. Did you feed on the cheerleader?" he asks her, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." she answers him, he nods at her, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about missing blood bags would you?" he asks her, she stops and looks at him, "Really, all the blood bags?" she asks him and he nods at her, "Yes. All. Gone." he answers her and Samathea was intrigued but this news and already knew why too. "How interesting." she mutters and pulls her leg down, "I but I know it wasn't me. Blood bags aren't satisfactory. I prefer something a little warmer. More alive if you catch my drift." she said and winks at him.

Then she turns away from him and he sighs, "Sam, I know what you're going through. When I first turn it off, I was having the time of my life when I first turned too. But I didn't start ripping people's heads off until 1912 and the next thing I know, I was killing an entire village." he informs her, she rolls her eyes and turns to him, "Are you trying to make me feel afraid of becoming you?" she questions him. "Yes, I am," he answers her. And she crossed her arms "Sam, I know that deep down, how easy it is to fall and I know how difficult it is to climb back out." he tells her and she scoffs. "Come on Sam, you're so much better than this. More stronger," he tells her and she just smirks. "I'm not so sure, I kinda like this version of me, I'm not tied down by emotions. Guilt, kindness, love, sadness or joy. And besides, I am not afraid of becoming you." she straight up reports right back at him.

He just looks at her then the intercom went off saying that the Timberwolves were next, she smirks then brushed past him, she walks up to the cheer squad then Caroline turns to her and places her hands on her hips, "No way. You are not cheering." she reports to her, Samathea just smirks at her, "Just try and stop me Queenie." she throws back at her, then brushed past Caroline with no care in the world at her action.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was cheering for the Timberwolves, Samathea tightens her ribbon on her hair as Caroline walks up to them and stood in front of the squad, Stefan watches from the crowd. "Ready? Okay!" Caroline states and they started to cheer. "L-O-L O-M-G. You're looking at Mystic Falls Variety! B-E-A-T the cats! B-E-A-T the cats!" the girls chant as they did the route and flips, with the claps as well.

But then they gathered around Caroline as they were ready to toss her in the air, Samathea exhales as she joins them. They tossed her up, but Samathea steps back and allows Caroline to smack against the ground, this gets Stefan attention as everyone stood up. Samathea just crossed her arms as she looks down at Caroline, who looks at her, "I said toss, but I never said catch." she whispers, only loud enough for her to hear.

Caroline rolls her eyes as the other girls gathered around her, Samathea then looks at Stefan as he was looking at her, her lips slowly formed into a sinister smirk as she backs away slowly and left the gym.

~8~8~8~

Samathea then walks out of school as she was wearing a jacket and was texting on her phone, she stops for a moment as she remembers how Elena would stay up all night, texting Matt and how she would let her stay in room petting her hair gently. But she shook her head and started walk again. Then Stefan stood in front of her, she stops and looks at him "Nice move what do you do for an encore?" he asks her, but she ignores him and walks past him. "Something that far far away from you," she answers and Stefan follows after her. "No, I was impressed. Putting herself on the cheer-leading squad, many vervein free victims all lining up for you to snack on, feeding off the competition. You played us all really well." Stefan states as Samathea just smirks. "You all made it very easy for me," she states as he moves up in front of her.

She smirks to herself, "You all are so desperate for me to be okay, that you'll immediately agree to whatever I have to say." she tells him, he nods at her, "Well, the problem with the gymnasium is too many witnesses. You have to go somewhere for the real fun." he tells her and she arches her eyebrow at him "Really?" she questions him. "Yeah." he answers her, "So where is this place?" she asks him, stuffing her hands into her pockets and he turns to his bike. "This a place off the beaten path." he states, picking up his helmet and turns to her, she steps down with a smile on her face, "You're lying." she accuses him. "You're forgetting that I had my switch flip in this town too." he reminds her as she still kept that smile. "I know what I take for someone to have a good time." he tells her, "Oh and what that?' she questions him. Stefan tosses the helmet to her, then vamps right at her and injects vervein right into her, making her gasp as he held her in his arm. She then growls right at him, "But first, how about a little bit of vervein, to take the edge right off." he tells her as she then went limp against him and closes her eyes as she was out like a light.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Rebekah walk through the hallway pass the doctors "Why would you think that a sick vampire would check into a hospital?" Rebekah asks him, "See that little bright thing in the sky? it's called the sun. He needs a hideout, plus the hospital is open 24/7. Not to mention he's hungry and delusional." he answers her, then looks down the halls and they both entered the room.

Then they look around, seeing no sick vampire in sight, then Damon checks the cabinets for the blood, but they were all gone. "Impressive. You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage, he checks the last one and groans then closes the doors and turns to her, "Stefan said that Mystic Falls hospital blood bags were raided too." he states and Rebekah shrugs at him "Looks like our vampires gets around." she states, but Damon shook his head, "No, the guy's dying of a werewolf bite, he wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else." he states and she looks at him, "Who?" Rebekah asks him. He turns to her, "That's another problem. But on the plus side, if by chance our guy did come here, he's got nothing, which means he's near by and he's hungry." he went on, as he walks up door, then Rebekah stood in front of him, "This better not be a wild goose chase." she reports at him "I wanna find Katherine as much as you do." he tells her, but she believed otherwise. "Really? Why? I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Samathea has broken the sire bond, so why would you want to find the cure?" she questions him and Damon said nothing.

She glares at him, trying to figure out his intentions, "You just cure her back to being on the sidelines." she went on. He glares at her, "I think you're best off leaving giving it to me." she tells him and walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Haley walks into the art room as Serena follows after her, then leans against the frame and crosses her arms as she watches Haley look through art, "Hate that. Too much. I don't get that." she states, Serena smirks as she walks into the room, "I don't care." she went as Serena gently pushed back some pictures. "Hm… this one." she said, setting her glass down and lifts up the painting and then looks at her, "Doesn't make me wanna puke." she states, Serena smirks and walks over to her. "So glad you're assumed." she states and took the painting away from her, "Why did he paint it?' she asks her as Serena gently sets the painting down, "We all have our means of control. Katrina's is manipulation, mine is cunning and Nik… painting is his metaphor of control. By every choice he made, the colors he picks out, the cavus and where he places it." she states then walks over and picks up another painting. "As children, we had no sense or place in the world," she states.

Then looks at her, "But Art comes naturally to him and through art he gain his courage and archive the sheer force of will and same rules applied with how the world works." she said, setting the painting down and walks back to her, "But only if one lets another stand in their way." she whispers to her as they were face to face, Haley just smirks at her. "So this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings and your childhood, I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" she asks her as she steps past her and sips her drink. Serena chuckles "I hope not, it wouldn't much of a challenge if you did." Serena answers her. "And you do whatever you enjoy." she states and Serena crosses her arms as she was waiting for what Haley really wanted to say "Up to and including letting Klaus hurt my friend Tyler for the next Century." she growls at her and Serena nods her head, "And there it is. And besides, it won't be for a century, surely." she states then walks past her and grabs herself a drink. "he'll hunt him until he finds him and kills him." Serena answers and Haley turns to her, "You talk a good game, but the truth is, he let him go. My guess is that if he kills him Caroline will hate you forever." she went on as she points to Serena.

She turns to her, setting the bottle down and a drink in her hand, "Well, of course, he let him, but not only because I ask him to. No. There's no fun in straight killing him right then and there. If there is one thing Nik loves about intimating his enemies, is that when he promises to kill them that sentences them to a lifetime of fear and paranoia now that is the real fun." she states as Haley just looks at her, then Serena walks back to her. "But come on, did you really think I would be bought by some lame cover story that you and Tyler were together behind Caroline's back? Oh no, I knew about the breaking of the sire bonds the hybrids had to Nik. I told him about it and we play dumb just to amuse you." Serena informs her and Haley stiffens. Serena just smiles at her, "But if you really were making Tyler cheat on Caroline, I would tell Nik." she states placing her arm on her shoulders, "I would straight up kill ya and make sure that I am the last thing you ever saw before crossing over to the other side." she informs her as Haley just looks away.

Then she removes her arm and stood in front of her "But you are crafty and if Tyler had a drop of your skills, he might actually make it." Serena tells her and sips her drink, "It doesn't take skill, it takes allies. A network of people willing to do anything for you, including chasing down loose ends to their deaths." Haley tells her with a smirk, "Oh is that how Katrina tells it?' she asks her, Haley shrugs a little at her, "That's how Kathrine escaped Klaus all this time." she said and sips her drink. Serena chuckles "And since you're so familiar with Katrina's methods then you are also familiar with her little helpers." she states as she steps closer to her. "Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you." Haley answers her and downs her drink and Serena just smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid comfortably in bed, but then gasp awake she shot up and found herself in Damon's room. Then she looks at Stefan as he was leaning against the post. "Did you vervein me?" she questions him, "It was the only way to bring you home before you cause any more trouble." he answers her as she looked bored, "So what, I'm grounded now? Just because I dropped Blondie and embarrassed her in front of an entire school?" she questions. "No, because you feed on someone. In public," he answers her, she rolls her eyes and slides off the bed. "I'm a vampire, that's what we're supposed to do and I was hungry." she informs him and slips her skirt right off of her then kicks it away, then unclips her tops and the front falls down, revealing her black lace bra, "Really, you're going to strip in front of me? Real mature." he tells her and she scoffs as she pulls her top over her head, "I'm here and I don't need to wear this stupid uniform anymore, so I'm getting dressed." she answers him and tossed the top next to the skirt as she then slips her shoes right off.

Stefan smirks as he crossed his arms, "Sure when in doubt. Manipulate people with sex." he states as she slips her long tank-top over her head and shot him a look. "You know that the same trick that Katharine use to pull." he states and Samathea went quiet as she remembers how she found her siblings, dead with their necks broken all that's to Kathrine, but she exhales in annoyance and straightens out her shirt, "Don't. I am nothing like her." she snaps then she pulls out her black tights and slips them on. "Katherine has been running for the past 500 years from Klaus. She's terrified of her own shadow," she informs then pulls her tights on and stood in front of the mirror. "I am afraid of nothing and no one, it's all gone and I can't feel anything not even my feelings for Damon," she states as she looks at the mirror right at him, he looks away as she turns to the bed and slips on her boots. "Oh don't get me wrong, Damon still looks good as he ever does, the sex we had was great. But you were all so convinced that the sire bond made up all those emotions and so I did you all a freaking huge favor," she informs him as she pulls out her phone and answers her the texts she was getting.

Then stood up and walks pass him, then he turns to her "But you are all so worried about me." she states and turns to him, "Why does it even matter to you about who I bite or kill?" he questions him. "Because it's my fault you're like this. I brought this into your life," he answers her and she just chuckles as she was amused. "I was already in this life the second I was born, you coming just soften the blow, so you can't have the credit for that one," she tells him and looks back at her texts as she still had that amused smile on her face. "Look, I've killed hundreds of people and I have to live with that." he states, stepping closer to her, "But I'm not going to live with the people that you kill or what that will do to you," he tells her, but she ignores him. Then he takes the phone away from her and that annoyed her, "Who are you texting?" he questions her and she looks at him, "God looks at you, acting like the mother and babying me. You need to loosen up and turn it all off." she tells him and he looks at her, making her smirk. "See, you can't. You're afraid, that's one of the things I am no longer held back by," she tells him, he sighs and looks down at her phone, but then they heard the front door open and voices.

They both look at the bedroom door and at each other, "What is that?" he questions her, Samathea said nothing as she smirks at him. Stefan hurried out of the room and down the stairs then he saw that everyone from the event was coming into the house with beer, music, and bongs. Stefan was surprised as Samathea walks down the stairs with her hair in a half ponytail. She pulls it tight as Stefan turns to her "So that's what all the texting was about, you invited all these people here." he tells her and she just smirks. "I knew you were going to vervein me, Stefan. To keep me from having fun and so I made a few arrangement and I brought the party here," she tells him and he scoffs at her, forgetting how smart she can really be. He nods and looks at the people all around him, "Great. Just great." he states and crosses his arms at her, she looks up at him with an adorable look in her eyes and shrugs at him.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was having a blast as they were dancing to the music and drinking alcohol, Caroline walks into the house as she was aware of what was happening, she walks past the people and up to Stefan, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I got here as soon as I could. This is a disaster," she tells him, looking at everyone. He nods at her, "Yeah, more or less. they're going to drink all the booze and get bored or Damon will come home and kill everyone." Stefan informs her as they walk down the stairs. "We can't compel them to leave, the locals are all on the vervein from the town water supply," Caroline informs her as Stefan took a bottle of booze from someone. "Yeah." he agrees with her, "So what are we going to do?" she asks him and Stefan turns to her. "Enjoy the party. Keep Samathea from butchering Grove Hills cheerleading squad," he answers and sips the booze.

Caroline exhales and crosses her arms, "Great, now where is she?" she asks as she looks for Samathea. "Where do you think?" he asks and points over to the side, Caroline turns and saw Samathea was dancing next to one of the Grove Hills cheerleaders. She was laughing as she was busting out some of her moves. "I actually forgot what that looks like." Caroline states as Stefan gulps down some of the booze. "What? Samathea smiling?" he teases her. She chuckles and shook her head. "No. Fun. I mean look at her." she states as Samathea was spinning around and laughs. "Yes this is all very bad, but doesn't she just want to make you let go?' she asks him as Stefan just smirks. "Well, unfortunately, I have this little problem. When I party too hard, I end up killing people." he reminds her and she threw a smirk at him. "Well, your sober coach is giving you the green light," she tells him and took the booze sipping it.

He smirks and shifts in his spot, "I mean, come on. You are at a kegger full of hot girls and you're signal and you're… well, you." she informs him. "Well, what am I suppose to do then? Just grab some girl throw her over my shoulder and take her out onto the dance floor?" he asks as he was smirking at her. She smiles at him. "Just take your own advice. Have fun, we all deserve a little bit of this one," she tells him, Stefan nods as he was going to take his own advice. "Okay," he answers and then pulls Caroline over his shoulder. "I didn't mean me!" she laughs as he walks to the dance floor.

~8~8~8~

Damon bites down on a nurse's neck as she was back to the car, she whimpers in fear and pain as Rebekah just watches him as she was not impressed. "Well nobody can ever mistake you for subtle." she informs her, he pulls away, panting and looks at her "You have to take pride in your work," he tells her and turns back to the frighten nurse. "It's okay." he calms her and gently holds her shoulders, "Come here, come here," he tells her and looks her right in the eye. "I want you to walk very slowly to your car," he said, compelling her. She gave him a blank stare and walks to her car. "Off you go," he whispers. Rebekah looks at the nurse and back at Damon, "I don't see how this is going to increase our odds any." she states and he looks at her "I've been on the other side of a wolf bite, first you get really sick, then you get really hungry." he informs her.

Then Damon wipes the blood from his chin, "The sun is going down and imagines he's going to be looking for his last support. I just laid out 300 quarts pound meal for him." Damon informs her and smiles. The nurse walks back to her car, dragging her feet as she staggers a little, then she got to the door, pulls out her keys and touches the blood on her neck. She pants and fumbles with her keys then touch her neck again. Then the vampire steps out from behind the tree and glares at the woman as he smelt her blood, he staggers forward a little bit as he was ready to attack, but Damon vamps right at him and slams him against the tree, Damon has his fist raised but the two just look at each other in surprise. Damon couldn't believe who he was seeing, "Damon?" the vampire asks him as he lets out ragged pants "Will?" Damon asks as well. Will smiles at him, "Hey buddy." he mutters, happy to see him, Damon couldn't believe that his old friend was in with Katherine. "I think there's something wrong with me. I need help." Will states as he shows him the bite mark, it was a very deep bite, Damon smiles sadly as he nods at him. "It's okay," Damon tells him as he pats his shoulder. "I know what to do," he states and plunged his hand into Will's chest as he gasped then jerks his hand right out, Will collapsed to the ground dead as Damon was holding his heart in his hands. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Rebekah questions him as she ran up to him. Damon tosses the heart back to him, "He was too far gone. I put him out of his misery." he answers her and walks away. Rebekah pants and looks down at Will.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks back into the room as she got off the phone and Haley turns to her, "I have just been informed that your little vampire assassin is dead." she states and Haley just twirls her cup and Serena walks down the steps. "So you're in the clear and free to leave," she informs her. Haley smirks at her as Serena crosses her arms, "I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life, maybe I can drums up a few of Katherine's secrets and you can do something for me." she offers her and Serena just chuckles. "Not necessary, I already have what I wanted from you," she states and Haley just looks at her. "I can be pursued into ending the torment, but sadly you don't have what I want," she states stepping forward. "And while you were flapping your mouth, trying to turn me to your side, I have been trying into you mine and dug through your memories," she informs her.

Haley looks at her in shock, "Really sorry about your friends by the way. And that mark on your shoulder, such a unique mark I might. I seen a bunch of people, in a wolf clan, in Louisiana. I believe it was." she orders her and Haley was awestruck and grips her shoulder, then glares at her. "Don't do you dare lie about knowing my birthmark." Haley snaps at her. Serena smirks at her, "I would never dare. but dealing with a sorceress. Well, since we are so few we are very smart, crafty and cunning beings, we were the first magic beings to walk the Earth before the witches ever did. And so we are cursed to know everything about everything." she states and was an inch away from Haley "We can even dig up any dirty little secret that someone tries so hard to keep buried." she whispers into her ear, "Even the ones that someone can't remember or forgotten." she went on and turns away from Haley and sips her own drink. Haley grips her fist tightly "Tell me everything." she asks her and Serena nods at her "But let me make one thing perfectly clear." she said, setting her glass down and glares at her, "Nik is mine, no one else can have him. He may have messed around in the past, but they were all just substitutes. I am here now and he is mine." she growls at her, stepping closer to and closer to her, showing her who the real bitch Alpha was. "Are we clear?" she asks and Haley nods at her.

Serena smiles at her and nods, "Good, now make yourself at home, it will be quite a story." she tells her and Haley nods at her and ran off to find herself a room. Once she was gone, arms suddenly wrapped around Serena, making her gasp a little. But she was relaxed as she knew that it was Klaus that was holding her in his arms, "I take it you heard everything?" she asks him, he chuckles darkly. "Never knew you had a possessive side," he said huskily as he nimble at her neck. She smirks then vamps around in his arms, press her hand against his chest and slams him against the wall, he glares at her with hunger in her eyes, Serena just smirks as she pressed herself against him. "After spending some time on the other side, I pick up a few tricks and talents," she tells him, starting at his chest, running her hands down his body, Klaus stiffens as he glares down at her and they stop at his belt, her fingers hanging lightly on it. She then looks back up at him and leans in close to his ear "And I don't intend to share what's mine." she whispers to him. Then leans back with a smile on her face, she went to walk away.

But she pushed him right over the edge, he grips her, pulls her back to him vamps forward and traps her between him and the table, she gasps and looks up at him, he just stares down at her with hunger in his eyes then slams his lips onto her. She immediately throws her arms around him pulls Klaus closer to her. His hands roam over her body as hers slides down to the hem of his shirt. They pulled back long enough as she pulled his shirt right off him and he rips hers right off. Then picks her up, setting her onto the table, she cups his face as he kisses her, wrapping one of her legs on his hip, but press his hand to her chest and shoves her back down onto the table. Her glass tips over and falls onto the ground, but they could care less as Serena was panting, looking up at him as he stares down at her. She pants, feeling his warm hand move down his body and slide under her skirt. Then she gasps as he suddenly jerks right into her, he watches as she gasps and moans a little, turning her head over to the other side. Then he smirks and shot down kissing her neck, she gasps as she was then moving. Samathea cries out in pleasure as she wraps her arms around him gripping onto his shoulder and her legs tightly around his waist, she cries out his name as she was drowning in pleasure.

~8~8~8~

Samathea dances a little with a big smile on her face as she poured a shot bottle down a boy's mouth who was ready for it. Then to the next girl in the line, she cheered for them as she dances, but then stops, her smile falls into a frown as she saw Stefan and Caroline dancing with each other. Smiling, laughing, and talking with each other, another memory before her eyes of the 50s decade dance when Stefan and Elena were dancing with each other with smiles on their faces, she remembered how she felt when she dances with Damon but looking back on that memory now. It almost made her feel kinda…

But Samathea pulls herself together, shaking her head and forces the memory away, then she jumps down to the ground and walks over to them, "So you two decided to join us?" she questions and they both stopped and turn to her "Yeah, why? You jealous or something?" Stefan asks her. She scoffs at him, "Right, in order for me to feel jealous, I would have to have emotions, but I don't, so I'm not." she answers him. "Come on Sammy, dance with us," Caroline asks her with a smile. But Samathea smiles and shook her head. "Oh no, don't let me interrupt your vibes, you two definitely need it," she tells them and walks back into the crowd. Stefan exhales and exchanges look with Caroline as they were thinking the same thing.

Then to make matters even worse, Liz walks into the house in her sheriff uniform as she spotted the last Gilbert who was hanging and laughing with some cheer girls, "Samathea." she calls out, Samathea stops and looks at her. "What's going on here?" she asks her, walking up to the Gilbert. Samathea just shrugs at her "Oh the usual, underage drinking and drug use. You know, the things that usually happen at a party." she answers her. "Where's Stefan?" Liz asks her again. "Oh, he's too busy right now, flirting with Care. I think those two would work well, seeing how she's already over the hybrid bitch, something Lockwood," she answers her, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "I'm shutting this thing down now," she tells her and walks past her, but Samathea chuckles and grips her arm a little tight. "Liz come on. don't be a buzz kill," she states and Liz looks at her arm and back at Samathea. "Just stay and have a few drinks with us." she tells her, "Samathea, take her hand off me." she orders her and Samathea smirk as her eyes pulsed, "You either have a few drinks with us or I'll have to help myself," she orders her back. Liz went to remove her hand, but Samathea stops, grips her coat and vamps her right at the wall, Liz gasp in shock as Samathea was enjoying herself. "Sam!" Caroline shouts as she ran to them and throws her off her mother.

Caroline checks over her mother, seeing if she was alright, "Mom?" she asks her, "I'm fine." Liz assures her. Samathea shook her head, "This is just depressing." she states and Caroline turns, glaring right at her, she charges but Stefan got to Caroline just in time, "Caroline, calm down." he warns her, holding her at bay. "Calm down, I'm going to ring her skinny little neck," she growls at him, but then Samathea vamps away as she left the house, the two look out the door as she was gone.

~8~8~8~

It was dark out as Stefan and Caroline walk through the woods, looking for the emotionless vampire friend "Samathea!" Caroline calls out but got no answer. "Where the hell is she?" she questions and Stefan sighs. "Right where she wants to be, she calculated everything. She lured all those people in the house for an opportunity to distract us and how she's free." he answers her as they stop walking and just look around, "I know what she's doing this, but she hurt my mom, Stefan." Caroline reminds him as she was still upset. He turns to her, sighs and nods at her. "Alright, listen. You search the woods, I'll check the roads. If you see her, don't hesitate, just snap her neck. Okay." he tells her, he looks at her and nods.

Then Stefan walks off as Caroline exhales and looks around the woods. Afar from them Samathea stops at a tree, looking around seeing that she was not followed, then she kneels down and removes the pile of rocks that was still a little new, once they were removed she reaches inside the pile and pulls out a green journal that was none other than Elena's diary. Samathea sat down against the tree and stares at the green leather and gently ran her hand along the smooth leather, she remembers when Elena got this. It was on their 12th birthday and Samathea got her something, it was the very diary she was holding in her hands, Elena was so happy that day, it had Samathea smile that day too. She unhooks the strap and opens it, then reaches into her pocket and pulls out the folded paper and opens it, showing the memorial that she took from school. She looks down at Jeremy and Elena's smiling faces and, she folds it in half and places it into the diary.

Samathea then pushes herself from the tree, places the diary back into the pile and quickly over it back up, then picks up some pines sprinkles them onto the rocks, she then stood up and brushes her hands, butt, and legs from the dirt. But then stops as she heard someone was coming her way, she glares into the direction, eyes pulsed and she vamps to them.

~8~8~8~

Damon returns home as he found that people were partying in his house, he smirks as a few girl walk past him and he walks down the hall, "Thank you." he said taking the bottle and went to sip it, but he then stops as he smelt that certain someone behind him, he exhales and lowers the drink. "Can't you just take a hint and leave me alone?" he asks her, Rebekah just glares at him. "What are you hiding? I know you knew that vampire." she questions him as she walks up to Damon and he looks at her, "I know a lot of dead people." he answers her and smirks. "You killed him to keep me from Katherine and to prevent me from getting the cure," she states and he couldn't believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. "Do you really want the cure? I mean really?" he asks her. She said nothing as she looks at him.

The young vampire sighs as he was going to have to give her a lesson, "Here, let me give you a bit of advice." he states and pulls her forward a little. "You see those girls? They look happy, now. But in 5 years they're going to settle for a mediocre husband with mind numbing career and about that time they're going to realize something that you never have to learn." he states and Rebekah exhales as she rolls her eyes at him, "And what would that be?" she asks him, "Life sucks when you're ordinary. And what makes you exactly not like them. You're a vampire." he tells her and she looks away, "You take that cure and become human. Well, you're no one, nothing. Trust me, losing this cure is the best damn thing that's ever happened to you." he tells her drinking the booze and walks off.

Leaving Rebekah to her thoughts as she thinks over what Damon had told her and right as Damon was walking up the steps, his phone buzzes. So he stops and pulls it out, looking at the text that Stefan sent him, ' _Samathea's AWOL. Need help_ ' and Damon shifts in his spot.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks through the woods as she was looking around for her friend. "Samathea!" she calls out and got no answer. "Don't make me fight you Samathea. I'm stronger than you and I don't wanna hurt you," she calls out to her, but then Samathea vamps right at her turn her around and vamps right at the tree. She slams Caroline against it then flips her over, smacking her to the ground. Samathea saddles her and grips her throat tightly. "You wanna say that again?" Samathea questions her as Caroline grips her hand, "Just a little more pressure." she states and Caroline throws her right off her. Caroline scrambles to her feet as Samathea vamps to hers. "Not bad, you're forms way off and that throw could have hurt, you aren't channeling your strength, but let's be fair. Alaric did train me and Elena and I have all of Serena's techniques and skills." Samathea informs her as she took her stance. Caroline shook her head at her, "But you were too damn busy, butting into stuff where your noes didn't belong!" Samathea shouts and throws a kick at her, Caroline ducks avoiding her leg, then Samathea throws another kick and Caroline jump back then Samathea then throws a punch at her, but Caroline blocks it.

Then she vamps right at her and grips her throat Samathea snarls as Caroline slowly removed her from her throat but Samathea reels her head back and slams it right against Caroline and makes her stumble back a little and pressed her hand to her forehead, "Alright! Just stop!" Caroline shouts at her. Samathea steps back as she looks at her, then Caroline looks at her as she pulls her hand away. "This isn't you and you know!" she shouts at her and Samathea chuckles as she rolls her head a little. "God, you hurt my mom, Samathea. How far you going to take this?!" Caroline questions her. Samathea scoffs as she shakes her head, "Do you really think that I care?" she questions her, "I don't care about you and I don't care about your poor little mommy. Read my lips, Caroline. I. Don't. Care." she tells her as they circled each other, "Sam…" she mutters as Samathea was right next to the tree.

Then she gently grips the branch, "You should turn it all off, Caroline. It would be such a relieve than to listen to you whine about how Tyler left you." she states and Caroline just looks at her. "And the great thing is, you won't feel a shred of guilt about all your dirty little thoughts of Stefan." she went on, "Shut up!" Caroline orders her and Samathea smirk at her as she removes her hand from the branch. "Make me Queenie." she threw right at her, provoking her. Caroline growls and charges at her, but Samathea dodges her, punches and kicks as she was back into the tree and then blocks her punch and looks at her. "That was weak," she mutters at her, then she headbutts her again, knees her in the gut, making her stumble back, broke the branch right off and stabs Caroline in the gut. She gasps in horror as her hands were hovering branch and she fell to her knees. Samathea smirks as she stood behind her and jerks the branch right out of her belly.

Caroline trembles as Samathea grips her hair, "Bye-bye. Caroline." she said and raise the branch, but then Stefan arrives in time and stops her, he held her in a lock and took the branch away from her. "Let me go," she orders him as he was killing her fun. Damon arrives and took a hold of her. "I'll admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn on." Damon said as he held a struggling Samathea in his arms, "Get her out of here." Stefan orders him as he pulls Caroline to her feet, Damon nods at him and vamps away. Then Stefan looks at Caroline as she shot him a look and then looks away, still terrified of what almost happened.

~8~8~8~

The house was emptied as everyone left, but the house was still a mess, Caroline sat in the living room and on the phone as she was living another message for Tyler. "Hey Tyler, it's me. you'll never believe the crazy day I had. Look, I know you said you wouldn't but I really wish that you would answer. It is great to talk to you." she said then her phone buzzes. She immediately pulls it away and looks at it. ' _Meet me at Tyler's house. -Matt_ ' it was just a text. She sighs and hung up the phone. Then Stefan walks into the room, "You alright?" he asks her. She exhales and folds her arms onto the pillow in her lap, "You mean because of the fact that my best friend tried to kill me?" she asks rhetorically, Stefan picks up a chair from the floor and sat in it, "Look it's not her. You have to remember that." he tells her.

But she just looks at him, "With her emotions off, she's the worst version of herself." he tells her, "So how do we get her back? What if we can't? Why would she chose to turn her emotions back on?" she asks him, he looks at her, "She's an orphan. She just lost her brother and sister. Her life sucks Stefan, so why would she come back to us?" she said, laying out the facts, then Stefan leans forward. "When I was at my worst, Elena and Samathea, they never gave up on me and I know Elena wouldn't want this for Sammy." he states and she looks at him, "So we can't give up on her," he said and she looks away from him and inhales. Then Stefan held his hand out to her, "Deal?" he asks. She looks at him and shook his hand.

~8~8~8~

Damon was rummaging through his tuck of postcards, trying to find something, Samathea laid on the bed, bored out of her mind, "Are you going to keep here forever? I'm bored." she whines and rolls on her front. "Well, I'm not big on goal setting, but let's just imagine a time where you do want to kill you best friend," he tells her. She lifts her head up and looks at him, "You're on talk." she states as he kept searching. Then she slides off the bed. "How many times have you try and kill Stefan?" she asks him, he shot her a look and continue to look. She rolls her eyes and kneels down next to him, then Damon pulls out a photo, "What's that?" she asks him as they look at a picture of him and Will. Damon smirks to himself as was sad. "One of lives much mysterious," he answers her.

But she looks at him, sensing his sadness, then she looks away, then Damon turns to her, "Sam, look-" he starts, "No. do you even start." she shuts him down, then stood up and turns away from him, "Everything time I hear a 'Sam, look.' or a 'Sam, listen' it's always followed by a lector or a stupid heartbreaking speech and that too tiring to listen to." she states and turns to him as he stood up, "They all wanted me to feel no pain and I don't feel anything, I feel amazing right now. I feel free, I'm not longer burden by emotion anymore." she tells him with a smile. "You don't want to be like this." he tells her, she looks away momentarily and then back at him, "Then how?" she questions him, he just steps to her, "Do you want me to go back to being that pathetic little paranoid girl that will never take what she wants, that she only ever loved her family? Is that what you want?" she asks him. He just looks down at her. Then she steps closer him, "Look, for so long you've been holding back from wanting to be with me and that you thought to push me away would protect me from seeing how horrible you can be. But none of that matter anymore because I don't feel that fear anymore." she tells him.

Damon just looks down at her, "And be honest with me." she states as she raised her hand up and cups his cheek. "You prefer me this way, don't you?" she asks him, Damon said nothing as he just looks down at her.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks to the front door of the house, but then stops as she was now allowed inside, she looks at the frame and tries again same result. "Matt?" she calls out to him, "Care," Matt calls out to her as he steps into view. "Matt why can't I get inside?" she asks him. He looks down at the letter in his hands and back at her, "Come in." he tells her. She looks at him, still confused and took a step inside. Matt walks over to her as she walks up to him, she looked down that boxes that were littered in the room. "Matt, what's going on?" she asks him.

He looks at her and exhales. "Tyler sent me this package in the mail. This is for you," he said and offers her the letter, she looks at it, took it and read the letter that Tyler left for her:

 _Dear Care,_

 _I miss you more than I could put into words. But I know as long as Klaus is alive. I can't come home, he won't stop trying to kill me._

 _And you stop trying to protect me, which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore. I will always love you._

Caroline pants a little as she finished reading the letter, Matt just looks at her as he understood her reaction. She then flips the letter over, hoping. Just hoping that there was a p.s but there wasn't that was all he wrote. She pants softly "He's not coming back." she states and looks at Matt. He shook her head as she looks back at the letter and pants a little louder and sniffles.

She then broke down in tears, "I'm sorry." Matt whispers to her and hugs her tightly as she just cries on his shoulder, they both hug each other as they were both hurt by Tyler's last words.

~8~8~8~

Serena laid comfortably in bed as she was laying her head on Klaus' shoulder and curled up at his side, he smiles at her, tracing her marking patterns on her shoulder. "That was the best in my immortal life." Klaus states and Serena chuckles then lift herself up, "I am the only best thing in your life." she reminds him, he chuckles at her and pressed his lips against her and lays her head against the crook of his neck. "So as I was shuffling through our little wolves memories, I found the most interesting thing." she states, "Oh what's that?" he asks her. Taking his wine glass and stops the red wine. "She has the mark." she sang, Klaus pauses in his sip, then gulps the wine down, places the glass away and turns to her, "Really? Are you sure?" he asks her.

She then lifts her head up and saddles him, "Would I lie to you Nik?" she asks him, he smirks at her and places his hands on her hips. "Please, tell me more." he whispers to her, "Oh, I will, but maybe after another round," she states, he chuckles at her and pulls her lips right down and flips her back onto the bed.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks through his house as he was cleaning up, then stops as his phone rings, he pulls it out and answers it, "Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay?" he asks her, " _No. we have a bigger problem._ " she answers him and Stefan was not going to like what she has to say.

~8~8~8~

Damon was driving down the road as his phone rings, he pulls it out and answers it. "Hey." Damon answers him, " _Where the hell are you?_ " Stefan questions him. "Out for a drive. I need some space, it's not me, it's you." he jokes with a smirk on his face. " _Well, we got a little problem. You said that blood was stolen from Grove Hills hospital, right?_ " Stefan asks him as Damon smirks a little, " _Well Sheriff's said there have been 6 other reports of blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls, somebody is stock piling blood._ " he states. Damon was just drumming his finger against the steering wheel. " _It wasn't Samathea and it's wasn't us._ " Stefan states. "Okay, so…" Damon states as he wanted him to get to the point.

But then Stefan remembered the smile on Samathea's face when he first told her about the thefts and it suddenly hit her. "I think Silas followed us followed us back from that Island. He hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood and someone is helping him get all that blood. That explains the thefts." Stefan tells him and Damon nods at him, "Well, I'm not in the mood to Scooby Doo our way through the stolen case of blood supply, so why don't you just hold the fort down until I get back and I'll be in touch, brother." Damon said to him and hung up, then Samathea looks right at him, "He figured it out?" she asks him, he look at her and nods, "Most definitely." he answers her, "You know he'll get pissed about this." she asks him as she looks at him with an amused look on her face.

But Damon just scoffs at that, "Yeah, well emotions are overrated." he states and she smirks at him, then looks away, "So, where are you taking us?" she asks him, Damon looks down at the photo of Will and himself. "A place where every newbie vampire should go once in their life," he states and looks at her as she looks at him. "New York. The City the never sleeps." he states with a smirk and she nods at him, "New York it is then.' she states as she looks area and Damon drove down the road, leaving Mystic Falls.


	17. Because the Night

_Chapter 17: Because the Night_

 _ **New York, 1977**_

 _ **A couple was walking down the sidewalk as it was late, "Ok, you were right." The woman admits to her boyfriend. "Heh, told you." he said to her, "It was really good." she states, she nods at him and laughs a little, "I'm glad you like it." he states, "Yeah, thanks for inviting me," she said. "Doing anything next week ended?" he asks her. "You're lucky," she answers him and they both stop, seeing a dead body in front of them. Both gasped as they had no idea what to do. "Oh God… is he… do you think he's dead?" the woman asks as she clings tightly to the man.**_

 _ **He looks at her then back at the body, "I don't know." he answers her, then slowly moves forward, slipping out of the woman's hold, stepping closer to the body. "Stay there," he tells her and she nods at him, but as he turns back the body was already gone. Then the woman screams as something bites into her. The man turns back and found her laying on the ground. "Oh my god," he mutters, running back to her and kneels down by her side. But then he heard something clatter onto the ground and he shot back to his feet and looks behind him, but then turns around as the man was walking right to him. "You… you're that serial killer aren't you? The son of Sam?' the man asks as he was going to die.**_

 _ **The man turns out to be none other than Damon as he moth was greased with blood, he licks the blood and looks at the man. "Son of Deepen, but close enough," he answers, shot at him with a smirk and vamps right at him, the man gasps in pain as Damon was feed from him then she drops him to the ground and pants, licking his lips as he was enjoying himself. Then Damon turns his heel and walks away as if nothing had ever happened.**_

 _~New York, Present Time~_

Everyone was walking as the streets were bustling with cars, Damon and Samathea were walking among the thousands of people, Samathea watches the people pass by as she had her arms crossed. "So you brought me all the way out here because you were feeling pity?" she questions him. "No, I dragged you to New York because with the matter of three days you manage to piss everyone off in Mystic falls. A little more difficult to do in a city of millions," he answers her and she rolls her eyes at him. "I was hungry." she objects, "You were reckless." he tells her as she brushed her hand across the hair accessories, "I was emotionless, there's a difference." she corrects him. "Look all that matter is, when I lived here, I fed like crazy and had a blast, I went undetected for years." he informs her, she nods at him then took out and times magazine "So why are we here? To actually have fun?" questions him, knowing that he was up to something.

Damon turns and looks at her, "Where the but, you never take me anywhere unless it was really big, so what's the catch?" she questions him and crosses her arms. "There's no catch, you wanted out. I got you out. You wanted to feed, I brought you to a city size all you can buffet." he states, she turns her attention to her hair, she lifted one stain up and looks up at her bangs as they were parted a little to the left. She then remembers with Elena would style her hair, said that it was so beautiful, saying that it was the color of the night sky and it would glisten down her back like a waterfall, Jeremy would sometimes use her hair to make a mustache and the three would just laugh. But she snaps out of the memory and twirls a strain of her hair. "That the beauty of New York, there's so much life. A little death goes unnoticed," he informs her and she looks back at him. She thinks about it for a minute and smirks as she looks at him, "Come on, let's go get some lunch." he tells her, she giggles, knowing what he means and they both walk through the crowded sidewalk.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks through his house as he was on the phone with Damon, "What do you mean you took her to New York?" he questions him, " _And that tone is the reason why I didn't pick up the phone in the first 20 times you called._ " Damon states and Stefan was freaking out, "Where is she now?" he asks him, " _Out exploring, maybe she's eating a hot dog… vendor._ " Damon states as Stefan knew he was smirking. Then he shifts a little, "So I take your search for Kathrine is off?" he questions him again. " _Relax little man, this little ride is actually a cure hunt. That vampire that Kathrine sent after Haley was a friend of mine and he lived in this city and Will's got fake vampire identity and I'm sure Kathrine was one of his clients._ " Damon informs him. "And Samathea's okay with this little field trip because yesterday she was living the vampire high life, she doesn't want the cure." Stefan reminds him. " _That's why I didn't tell her._ " Damon states and Stefan sighs as he rubs his face. "Damon, Samathea is a lot smarter than we ever gave her credit for, if she finds out and she will find out that you're still looking for the cure, she'll bolt." Stefan reminds him, " _I'm aware of that Stefan. What I'm hoping is that she's going to be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it._ " Damon tells him as Stefan shook his head. "I'm serious Damon, don't underestimate her, she'll be three steps ahead of her," Stefan warns him. " _If I can handle you off your switch, I can handle her. Trust me._ " Damon assures him, "Listen to me, she's more crafty, cunning and ruthless without her humanity. The cure is the fast way to get it back." Stefan informs him.

Damon exhales as he was shifting in his spot on the street, "Just keep Mystic Falls afloat while I do my thing." he states and saw Samathea walking down the street with a new look. "You got an immortal name Silas to deal with, remember," Damon states as he couldn't take his eyes off Samathea, he then hung up as she looks at him and smiles. "You like?" she asks as she twirls around with her now neck length hair, bang swipe over to the left as there were yellow highlights in the front of her hair and in her bangs. He said nothing and looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Caroline was walking around the house keeping up the trash from the party that was left after, she then walks into the living room and to the furniture and looks at the cups and saw that some were still filled and she drinks them. Klaus just watches from the side and Serena walk up to him, "Desperate times I take it?" he asks her, she just rolls her eyes and throws the cup into the trash. "What are you doing here?" she questions him, Serena leans against his shoulder. "Not judging you, for starters." he states and she turns to him, "Though if you are determined to get drunk then perhaps I recommend something a little more sanitary." he offers her, but she just glares at him and down the drink then throws it into the trash, Serena smirks. "Really does give the saying 'Hell have no fury of a woman's scorn' but that can be an understatement." she states and Klaus smirks, "Well then, she showed me." he states as Caroline continues to clean up, "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or are there still some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here?" she questions him. Klaus shrugs at her. "Depends, do you happen to know where the young brutess is?" he asks her and Serena shot his an unamused look.

Caroline continues picking up, "I know where he's not. With me. He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good." she tells him, Klaus sighs and looks to Serena for help, but she held her hands up in surrenders as she was not going to help him on this one, "You brought this on yourself." she reminds him and walks into the room, Klaus sighs and walks up to Caroline, "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me, you can't hate me for driving him away." he informs her and Serena was leaning against the furniture. "Well she can, she might and she probably will." Serena informs her, then the two look at her, "Thank you Serena." she states and the old sorceress shrugs at her. Klaus shout her a look and she gave him an innocent look then Caroline glares back at Klaus, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to spiraling, so go way!" she snaps at him.

He just looks at her, "Actually…" Stefan states as he walks out, the three looks over at him, "I asked them to be here." he admits to her. "We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." he informs her, "Before we get to all of that, A better change for the environment." Serena states, then snap her fingers and the entire house was clean, they look around and Caroline looks at her as she pours a drink, then offers it to her. "Drink?" she asks, Caroline sighs and took the drink.

~8~8~8~

Shane or Silas sighs as he was leaning back against the couch as Solon was twitching her leg. Then he wipes his nose and leans forward "Okay, come on, take a deep breath. In 5, 4…" he tells her, as Solon bites her nail "I can't do this." Bonnie tells him. "Okay Bonnie, relax, trust me," he tells her. "How can I trust you if you won't show me your real face? Ditching is a little creepy as you appearing as my dead professor." she informs him, "I told you, that I'm Silas. I told you Shane died on the Island and I'm trying to earn your trust." he tells her, then Solon leans against her knees. "Because Silas can't show you his real face. He's not fully rejuvenated, all the blood bags I stole from those hospitals, it will take time for him to regain his former self." Solon informs her.

Bonnie looks at her and exhales. Silas shot a look over at Solon as she scratches the back of her head. "Alright look." he states and turns back to Bonnie "You invited me into your home, right?" he asks her, she looks at him a little, "Why? Why did you lie to your friends and tells them everything was fine? Why did you convince your dad that you needed Professor Shane's help to control your magic? What am I doing here?" he asks her, Bonnie shifts in her spot "You're in my head, you're making me see things. And do thing…" she states as she got up from her spot. Then the two got up as well. Silas then grips her shoulder and she looks at him, "Look, I'm strong, Solon is strong, but you're a witch. We can't force you to do anything you don't already want to do." he informs her and she looks at him, then Solon step forward, "You care about Jeremy and Elena, right?" she asks her, Bonnie nods at her, "I do." she answers. "Yeah, well. You were with Jeremy and you promised to protect him and you were going to protect Elena as well, but you failed and they're dead," she states and Bonnie looks at her.

Then Solon took her hand, "But the only want to get them back is to…" she states, "I have to bring down the other side." Bonnie answers her. She nods at her and helps up both of her hand to her "You Bonnie Bennett are of Kesta's bloodline, her magic is your magic. And she was a very powerful witch, you and only you can complete the triangle and cast the spell." Solon informs her "But completing the triangle means I have to kill 12 people." Bonnie reminds her, but Solon shook her head and turns her back to her, "No, no, no. you won't, I'll deliver the killing blow, but that's okay because they'll come back." she assures her. Then Silas steps closer to them, "Bonnie, you can do this. For Jeremy, for Elena."

~8~8~8~

Klaus keeps up a glass and fills it, "So some blood when went missing for a few hospitals. What about Samathea? Some vampires with their humanity off intent to over indulge in human blood or were you the exception?" Klaus asks as he turns to Stefan and Serena looks up at him with her eyebrow lifted. "Really?" she questions. "It's not Samathea," he reports to him, knowing for a fact that she didn't do it. "Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas. I am struggling to see how this affects me." Klaus states as he sat down next to Serena and raised his arm over her shoulders. Caroline just rolls her eyes. "Look, Silas and this older sorceress twin want to die and be reunited with who they truly move, but they're supernatural if either of them takes the cure and dies. They get stuck on the other side." Stefan informs him. "How Shakespearean." Klaus jokes and sips his drink. "But if they take down the other side altogether, they can take the cure, die and pass on." Stefan went on.

Serena nods at him, "But there's a but where you're going with this, there's always a but." she states, Stefan nods at her. "But in destroying the other side, every supernatural being will return to our side," he states as Serena was trying to process that new information. "This side? You mean like… come back to life?" she states, Stefan nods at her "Every werewolf, every witch, every vampire." Caroline states and glares at Klaus, "I wonder how many of those you personally killed? Care yet?" Caroline questions him, Serena thinks to herself. "The list is pretty long," she mutters and Klaus just smirks. "My interest is peaked." he states and looks up at Stefan, "How do we stop him?" he asks. "Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do the spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced Pastier to blow up the council. Next, he had you and Serena kill your hybrids and now he only needs one more massacre. We believe Silas is here and we need to stop him." Stefan informs them as Serena gasp softly, "Expression Triangle." she mutters and they look at her, "You know it?" he asks her and she looks at him, "When I was on the other side, I heard rumors of the expression power, it was something that was commonly used, but after the whole Silas incident, they broke away because Kesta went a little or seriously crazy jealous afterwards and so if this expression triangle it's a dangerous spell, Silas could survive through it, but I'm not so sure about your witch friend." she states, then Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks.

She then leans forward, "If Silas is going to make her do what I think he will, then your friend is in real danger." she warns them and they look at her in shock.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea walk into a bar as it was empty, Samathea looks around as she taking in the sights. "Looks about right." Damon states, she shot a look at him and marches up to him. "Why are we here? You promised me heathenism." she questions him, "Well, heathenism isn't a big fan of the sun." he reminds her. She looks around and winced her nose a little "Or deodorant for that matter." she states, leaning against the table, "Easy judgy." he said and turns to her, "Not everyone got a hot new haircut this morning." he tells her, she smirks and shrugs at him, brushing her left swipe bangs.

Then he walks to her, "Give it a couple of hours, this places will be punk out anilouses than you can eat within a decades with more." he informs her, she smirks at him and leans onto her hands, "And you know this because…" she asks "I use to spend must of my time here in the 70s. The faculty. was too clean, the gigs were high profile, but Billy's. Billy's was the underground of the underground." he said to her and looks away.

~Flashback~

 _ **Everyone was going crazy as they were dancing and jumping to the band that was playing the music. Some were at table with drinks in their hands and bobbing their heads to the music. Damon was sitting at a table with Will in front of him and he passes him the two that he took off the two people that he killed. "Here you go." he said to him and Will looks down at them, "Two for one. Rock'n roll." he said and took them, "That's the third brunette I got for you Billy boy." Damon states as he was paying attention to his recent attacks. Will shrugs at him, "She's a runner. Some vampires need more identities than others." he informs him.**_

 _ **Damon nods then look over as two men were starting a fight, his eyes pulsed as he smirks to himself. Will look at the two mean, knowing what Damon was going to do then looks back at him. "Hey, be decree." he orders him and Damon scoffs at him "I kill people and give you their IDs and you let me feed in your club desecration was never part of the deal." Damon reminds him. Will roll his eyes and he moves away from the table, Damon then watches as he left the club, heading to his office and Damon looks back at the two men that were ready to throw punches. He moves from the table walking up to them, then he grips the man's arm, reeling it back then grips his chin, lifting up his head and hisses as he goes in for the bite. "Hey!" a woman calls out, gripping his shoulder and stops him, then he was forced to let the man go and turned around and was faced with an old friend. "Lexie?" he asks her, "You're going to feed on him, right here?" she questions, but he just looks around "You're getting sloppy, Damon," she tells him and he just grunts at her.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea looks at him with a smirk on her face, "Lexie cockblock you?" she giggles in an amused tone, he just glares at her then Rebekah vamps right at them, gripping Damon's neck and slams him onto the table, Samathea just looks at him, not surprised or stunned that Rebekah suddenly showed up, "Following a lead without me? Poor form Damon." she tells her and Samathea placed her arm on top of his head. "I was wondering when you were going to finally show up," she states and Rebekah looks at her. Damon just groans, "I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon." she states and removes her hand, letting Damon go, Samathea removes her arm as Damon slowly lifts his head up. "I thought we made a good team, not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't." she states as she glares at him, Samathea snorts and Rebekah shot a glare at her, "And that's why you followed us for seven hours, just to tell him that?" she questions her, very amused at the moment. "No, Damon is following a lead up on the cure, I'm following. I noticed your name never came up," she states and Samathea smirks at her. "Aw, Becky. Is that Jealousy I hear in your voice?" she teases her and Rebekah narrow her eyes at her.

Samathea chuckles to herself and looks at Damon, "Now Damon, you wouldn't have lied to me, would you?" she asks him sweetly he shook his head, "No, of course not. I brought Samathea here to feed, I mean Mystic Falls isn't exactly vamp-zendo right now." he states, shooting a look over at Samathea that was still smirking "Right so you drove seven hours to New York City?" Rebekah questions him, he nods at her, "Yes, and as I was acquainting to Samathea before we were so rudely interrupted that my history in this city has a particular residence to her current situation." he informs her and Samathea leans back on her hand and arch her eyebrow at him, then Damon turns to her and smirks. "When I had my humanity off."

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon walks out to the back alley of the club as Lexie had followed him, "That explains it. Your switch is flipped." she states as Damon just groans in annoyance "Would you mind, I can't even hear my prey over your consent babbling." he whines at her and she walks up to him, "You're not even covering your tracks, we heard about you back in Mystic Falls." she informs him, he stops and turns to her. "So Stefan sent you." he states and she had the look of 'duh' on her face. "I thought we were in the off part in our endless off again, on again of our eternity of misery cycle?" he questions her, "Lucky for you he cared just enough to send me. So, why you'd flip it? What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?" she questions him.**_

 _ **He shrugs at her. "Leave it to beaver. Fitness bored me," he answers and turns away, but she grips his arm and jerks him right back. "Well, it's the 70s now and keeping it off will get you caught and killed." she warns him, "I'll take my chances." he tells her, not all that concerned then turns away "I won't, I promised Stefan I would-" she states and he turns back to her, "Look you and Stefan have a thing, I get it. He falls off the wagon, you pick him back up. He gets redeemed, you get your Florence Nightingale jealousies. Well I'm not him, I don't want or need you." he informs her as she just stood there, then stops closer to him annoyed with this attitude. "Well too bad cause you got me."**_

~End of Flashback~

Rebekah sighs, "Well, she sounds dreadful." she states as Samathea was leaning back a little, running her tongue over her teeth. "She had a bunch of reasons too complex," he answers her as Samathea nods. "Alright, I get it. You spent time with Lexie and after drinking, blood booze and partying hard, she managed to convince you to flip your switch back on that what you are planning to do with me." she states with a smirk and walks from the table, "You read the last pages of the Book Fairs too?" he jokes and she turns back to him, "I'm not you Damon and I will never turn them back on, no matter what you do." she reminds him and he smiles. "I'm gonna get a drink. Many drinks," he tells them and walks over to the bar.

Samathea walks over to the wall as she looks at the writing as Rebekah watches Damon and she marches over to Samathea. "So you really buy all this?" she asks her and Samathea scoffs. "Of course not, I may have my switch off, but I'm not a moron." she answers her, looking at Rebekah and the original smirks at her, then Samathea looks over at Damon, "I knew the moment he took me on this little field trip, he came here for any hints on the cure." she states, "That's also things you don't mean," she states and Samathea shot her a warning glare, then smirks. "These Salvatores are like dogs that are looking for bones. They won't stop. They will never stop looking for that cure, he pulled me along to distract me, so when he and Stefan do find the cure, they planned to shove it down my throat." she states, Rebekah looks at him then back her, "So that only means that I have to find it before them." she states and looks at him, "You're playing him." she states and she chuckles a little. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, but he shouldn't understatement me."

~8~8~8~

Stefan, Klaus, Caroline, and Serena entered Shane's office as they looked at the mess, "What are we even looking for?" Caroline asks them, "Something that will help us find the third location." Serena answers her as they spread out. "Well, if Shane and Silas really were working together, chances are he was helping him planned his next move." Stefan states as Serena looks at the books. "Where on his villain to-do list?" Caroline asks him, "If only." Serena whines and places a book away, "Steal blood, form three massacres, pick up dry-cleaning." she went on. "Actually, not to nick pick. But we evil villains like to use minions to pick up our dry-cleaning, that sort of thing." Klaus informs her and she shot him a glare. "Why is he necessary again, I understand why Serena's here. Magic and everything, but I'm still trying to figure out why he's here." Caroline asks, "Play nice." Serena tells her as she flips through the pages. "We don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an original hybrid that can't die might come in handy," he answers her as he was smirking.

Klaus smirks to himself "And besides, Stefan and I work well together or at least we did in the 20s." Klaus states as he took a seat in front of the desk. Serena exhales and places the book back, then picks up the next big book and opens it, the context inside gets her attention. Caroline notices the look on her face and quickly joins her, "Well, granted my emotions were off." Stefan reminds him. "And that's why you were more fun," Klaus concludes. Serena rolls her eyes. "Well, Damon is probably rolling in Samathea's emotionless company in New York." Klaus states as Stefan rolls his eyes at Klaus attempt to get to him "My brother knows what he's doing." he assures him. "Really? Don't understatement the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it." Klaus reminds him as Caroline was a little offended by that. Serena understood the meaning all too well and it was still a sensitive subject for her, Stefan just smirks at him as he still wasn't falling for his tricks. "Still. I'm sure that it will all be fine." Klaus states as if nothing was wrong Serena rolls her eyes then walked to him, "If you're all done with your chit-chat, you might want to see this." she tells them and places the book down onto the desk. They all gathered at her and looks down at the book. "Information on the dark arts and this book will contain the information on the Expression Triangle," she states tapping the picture of the triangle. Then Stefan looks down words. "In some school of magic, Expression. Human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power, the true the addition of the truer supernatural of compound and mystical energy creating an expression triangle." he reads.

Serena points at the picture, "There a reason why these people were killed they all had a meaning." she states then points at the top, "Humans. That's the council fire." Caroline states, "The will of a human soul." Serena states. "Demons." Caroline states, "The strength of the mixed breeds." Serena adds. "Klaus' hybrids failure." Caroline mutters, "Well, I wouldn't call it a failure, what the third." Klaus asks and Serena points at the third, "The connection to the spirits of nature." Serena answers and Caroline was in shock. "Oh my god."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie looks at Silas as if he was nuts, "You want me to kill witches?" she asks him, "We've been over this, it's temporary. they'll come back." he reminds her "What if I'm not strong enough?" she asks him again, "You are strong enough. It will be easy cause once they realize how strong you are, they'll channel reach another one by one using spirit magic and they will strip you of expression." he explains to her and she just listens to him. "You have to endure them. Until all 12 have linked as one," he informs her.

The front door opens, getting their attention. "I see your dad's here. We have to convince him," he tells her quickly and stood up. Diddly walks into the living room, "Hey, how was the session?" he asks then and Silas held a panic look on his face, "To be honest, not that great, her meditation isn't working her magic is too strong." he answers her. "You told me you can help her," Diddly informs him. "Dad, it's…" Bonnie states and stood up, "It'd not his fault." she informs him. "Not his fault? He's the one that taught you this magic and now he can't control it." he reminds her jesting to Shane. "Listen, we have an idea." Silas states, but Diddly shook his head. "I'm done listening to your ideas, I want you to get out of my house," he orders him.

Bonnie started to freak, "Dad!" she states, "If we just call on the spirits-" Silas tries to explain, "I want you out of my house!" Diddly orders him, "WAIT!" Bonnie shouts as the flames flared and the windows shatter, starting them as the flinched. Then look right at her as she was now calm, "What the hell is happening to her?" he questions him and Silas were now really panicked. "This happened to my wife, expression consumed her, she and no control," he answers him as Bonnie walks up to her dad, looking at him. "I need you to call mom." she informs him as he just looks at her, "We need witches, a lot of them."

~8~8~8~

Everyone person was gathered at Billy's as they were dancing, jumping and bobbing their heads to the music. Some were in the back, moving a little to the music as they were enjoying their drinks, Samathea smirks as she was grooving to the tone. Rebekah was just smiling then Damon walks back to them with their shots. "Damon Salvatore breaking the rules? What would Lexie say?" Samathea teases him. Rebekah just smirks. "Lexie thought I was going to turn my emotions back on if I started enjoying my life again," Damon tells her and they raised their glasses. "Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too," Rebekah asks and Samathea snorts. "Bon Jovi…" she giggles and sips her shot like a lady. "No, wrong decade." Damon answers and downs his drink, "Lexie was not allowed to feed with Stefan, but I didn't have the problem." he tells them as they listened to him. "And neither do you," he tells Samathea and held his hand out to her. She looks at her with her eyebrows raised and shot a look over at Rebekah, she looks at her and smiles and so Samathea smiles moving to the beat and took Damon's hand, he then beckons Rebekah to follow him and they walk to the crowd and they were jumping to the beat.

~Flashback~

 _ **Everyone was moving to the beat as the lead singer was singing her song, Damon just stands in the crowd as Lexie was standing next to him and moving to the beat, she raised her hand and cheers for the band.**_

 _ **Then some guys bump into her without saying sorry. "Hey!" she snaps and shoves him, then Damon turns him around and snarls at him, showing his fangs and pulsing eyes. The man freaks out and Damon tells him to go as he ran off, Lexie smirks at him as Damon was very smug and proud of what he did.**_

~End of flashback~

The guitar was doing the solo as everyone was dancing to the music and Samathea went wild was she as flinging her short wavy hair back and forth as she then removes her jacket and losing herself to the music. "Man, I'm starving." she states and handed Damon her jacket, "Pick." he tells her, she looks around the room for her meal, then saw a girl that was barely moving at all, just minding her own business, she just looks out smirks and then moves out in front of her, just dancing to the beat, then she turns and looks at her, "Hey." she said with a smile then grips her shoulder, "Don't make a sound," she orders her, the woman just gave her a blank look and Samathea latches her fang onto the girl's neck and started to drink.

The two watched her as she was gorging herself, she pulls back for a moment and looks at them, she just chuckles at them and latches her fangs back onto the woman's neck. Damon walks over to the other side, brushes back the woman's hair and bites down onto the other side.

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon and Lexie were gorging themselves on a woman's neck, enjoying the taste of her blood, then they pulled away and Lexie just pants with relief, Damon looks at her and wipes the blood from her lips with his thumb.**_

 _ **But she stops him, shaking her head, Damon backs off and they both returns back to the woman's neck, as everyone was completely oblivious to them.**_

~End of flashback~

Damon pulls away and pants as Samathea continues to feed then he looks over at Rebekah, "Your turn." he tells her, moving away from the girl. Rebekah smirks as she took his place and bites down onto the woman's neck. Damon watches them as they were enjoying themselves then he quickly moves to the back of the crowd and to the staff only door.

Samathea lifts her head as she knew that Damon was leaving, she just smirks to herself as Rebekah was enjoying herself and everyone was lost in the music.

Damon walks up the stairs as he enters Will's office and looks at the boxes as Will was a hoarder. "Ugh. Pack rat." he mutters then closes the door behind him, "Thanks, Will." he said and started looking through the files.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks through the woods as he found an open area where a signal witch was standing, "Is it just you?" she asks her and the witch turns to her. "This place wasn't easy to find." she informs her and Bonnie shrugs, "I figured you wouldn't want to draw attention." she informs her and the witch nods at her, "It will work, I'm Masha." she introduces herself, "You friends with my mom?" Bonnie asks and Masha just smiles at her. "I am and after she regained her magic we got back in touch." she informs her, "So she's coming?" Bonnie asks her and Misha shook her head, "We didn't want any emotional attachments interfering with the spell." Masha informs her.

Bonnie exhales and looks away and Masha saw her nervousness. "Look, I know you're scared, but I've dealt with Expression before, I know of the hold it can have on you," she tells her as Bonnie looks around. "It's not that, I'm strong. You won't be able to do this alone." she warns her and Masha just smirk at her, "Oh honey, who said anything about being along?" she asks her and a bunch of witches step out and circles them. Bonnie looks at them, counting. "There's something stronger than a full coven, so I brought 11 of my closest friends. It won't be fun, but we are going to cleanse you." she assures her "You ready?" she asks and Bonnie nods at her. "Let's go this."

~8~8~8~

The band was playing a few song as everyone was dancing to the beat as the two were still feeding on the girl. Then Samathea pulls away and pants as she had her fill, then wipes the blood away as Rebekah pulled away as well, "Leave and forget this happened." Samathea orders and the girl walks away, she then rolls her neck as Rebekah handed her jacket back to her, "Look like Damon gave us the slip." she informs her, Samathea smirks as she pulls her jacket back on, "Just what I wanted, he'll lead me to the possible location of Katherine, then I'll take it from him, find Katherine, kill her and get the cure." she informs her and walks back to the bar then orders a drink. Rebekah walks over to her. "And what if you can't?" she asks her.

Samathea shot her a look as the bartender handed her, her drink. "He is stronger than you." she reminds her, Samathea smirks as she took her drink, "But he's not smarter, craftier or cunning me." she reminds her, Rebekah nods at her, "You know I can help you. You want the cure off the table and I want to take it, we could work together." she offers her and Samathea scoffs and looks at her, "Work together? You and I? Don't you hate and loathe me?" she asks her, "I hated toe Morale self-righteous version of you, but this one's not so bad. Maybe it's the new haircut." Rebekah asks her, "Do you even know or remember what's it is like to be human? Weak, fragile, valuable, powerless. You've been alive for a thousand years, why would you even want to go back to being that?" Samathea asks her. "Because someday I want a family of my mine." Rebekah answers and Samathea chuckles at her, "And you named off number one reason why I don't want or need your help." she informs her and down her shot, Rebekah looks at her as she was taken back by Samathea's comment. "The greatest thing about being a vampire, I can turn off my emotions, I can think out my plans flawlessly. I'm willing to do whatever I have to, to get that cure. You, on the other hand, you're a nervous wreck. Nutritious, insecure, full of hopes and dreams, you let your feelings get in the way of what you want, you're just going to get in my way and I'll have to kill you for it. So don't sell me the whole, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' crap because we're not friends." Samathea tells her with a shrug.

Rebekah smirks bitterly as she then turns back to the young vampire who was smirking at her. "You must make me miss the old Samathea Gilbert," she states and Samathea chuckle. "Aw, did I hurt Becky's little feelings?" she mocks bopping her nose, Rebekah smacks her hand away, wanting to hear no more of her words and walks away, she just smirks with a shrug and turns back to the bartender and raise her hand for another shot.

~8~8~8~

Serena, Klaus, and Caroline were still in the office as Stefan was out hunting, "There were to massacres. Pastier Young's farm. Here." Caroline states as she marks the map. "And the old Lockwood cellar where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids. Is here." she states and makes a line with the ruler, "According to the book, the Expression triangle is…equilateral. Putting it here." she states and makes the lines meet upward in a triangle. Klaus just smirks, "Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes." Klaus states Serena rolls her eyes as Klaus took the ruler. "There are actually two places where the third massacre could be," he states and makes another tip that was pointing down on the map. Serena smirks and took the ruler from him. "Well, you didn't let her finish," she states and handed the ruler back to her, the two girls look at each other and giggled at each other.

Klaus shoots at them as Serena just smirks at her lover, "please no eye sex with me here." Caroline asks then and Serena looks back at her, "Spoilsport." she said then Stefan opens the door and they turn to him, "Hey, what's going on? "Did you find Bonnie?" Caroline asks him and Stefan sighs. "No. but I talk to her dad, I think I found Silas."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie was laying down with her hands and feet tied to stakes in the middle of a pentagram, Masha was kneeling down in front of her with her hands to Bonnie's head. "Call to the spirits Bonnie, let them in," she orders her, Bonnie exhales then closes her eyes, chanting to the spirits, but then she stops, gasping in pain as her body jerked roughly. "I-I-I… I can't. It… it hurts." she mutters then arches her body, crying out again in pain, "It's because you rejected the spirits. Expression consumed you." Masha warns her and Bonnie whimpers in pain as she was scared.

Then Masha started to chant to the spirits as Bonnie was shaking, "I change my mine, I don't want to do this anymore." she begs her, but Masha kept chanting. "Let me go!" she then shouts, struggling in her bonds, "She's fighting, I need help." Masha tells the others, "Let me go, let me go." Bonnie orders them as the other witches knee. "Link with me. Lend me your power." Masha orders them and they all started to chant, then the torches light up as Bonnie cries out in pain, arching her body more she was struggling. She then shot her eyes open as they were white, she lifts her head up, looking for something as Masha forces it back down, "We need more strength!" she calls out as the witches continue to chant, Bonnie cries out helplessly as she tries to break free of the bonds.

~8~8~8~

Damon rummages through the files as he was on the phone with Stefan, "So Silas is appearing as Professor Shane. Won't be my first choice." Damon states, " _Well, it would be if you needed to brainwash Bonnie into commenting a massacre._ " Stefan states, "Need me to come home?" Damon asks as he stops for a moment, " _No, we got it, how's the cure search going?_ " Stefan asks as he walks through the woods. Damon closes the file "Meh, not great, I mean it's no massacre in the making. But Rebekah trailed us here." Damon answers as he moves over to a box and flips through the files "In addition of my buddy being a brilliant identity thief. Ugh, he was also a hoarder." Damon said and mover over to the next box. " _What are you trying to find?_ " Stefan asks him, "A little head repeat customer. 5 foot 7 brunette, said he was a runner." Damon answers.

Then Stefan knew exactly who he was talking about, "Katherine." he states, stopping in the middle of the woods "Turns out I was helping her run from me. Ironic, problem is I'm pretty sure that this filing system goes by birthday, but I can't remember for the life of me for Katherine's and Mary never told me hers because I never asked." Damon states as he looks through the papers on the table, "June 5th, 1473." Stefan informs him, making Damon smirk. "And that brother is why you are the better boyfriend." Damon states as he walks over to another box and looks into it, "Well, would you look at that." he said, pulling the file out and opens it, shuttles through the paper and pulls out Katherine's. "It's all her former addresses, including a couple of the last two months. Mostly PO but hey, that narrows the search." Damon said then folds the paper, placing it in his back pocket, "You're welcome, are you heading back now?" Stefan asks him as Damon closes the files, placing it away. "Yeah, tomorrow morning. Got to keep up the ruse for the terrible twosome outside, letting them have a good time." Damon answers him. "And you're not?" Stefan questions him, a bit surprised.

Then the door opens and Samathea walks into the room, Damon turns and looks at her, "I'll tell you later." Damon tells him and hung up, "Sorry I had to get some quiet. I couldn't hear Stefan over the runway 2.0." Damon jokes her and Samathea held a bored expression on her face, "Is he complaining again about me like worried mama duck?" she asks him, "Better, he's having massive flashbacks of me and Lexie in the 70s if the ark." Damon answers her, she arched her eyebrow at him, "I'll tell you about it over drinks." he said and walks over to her, "Come on." he said as she looks at the room and back at him, leaving the messy office.

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon laid on the bar as Lexie was standing next to him and Will be walking back to them as Billy's was closed**_ "Lexie was partying and stuck with me for months and late every night, she would torture me in the worse possible way." _ **Will walks behind the bar, "Tell me about her?" Lexie asks him, "No." Damon groans, "What did she look like? What did she sound like? Tell me everything you remember about her." she asks and leans against the bar, "Every night." Damon answers as Will just sighs. "And that's my cue." he states, looking back at them, annoyed with their bickering, "You have a nice fight." he tells them walking out from behind the bar, "Try not to break anything," he tells them and left.**_

 _ **Lexie raised her glass to them as Damon just threw up his hands a little, "Every night." he states and sat up, "Every night, we get wasted and the second I thought them out, you have to bring up Katherine." he states and Lexie moves next to him, looking up at him. "Because you loved her sister and love is the most powerful emotion and if I could get you to remember how you felt about her." she states "Maybe I don't want to remember!" Damon snaps as he slams the bottle onto the bar. "Why do you care so much?" he questions her, she looks at him, "Do you remember how we first met?" she asks and he looks at her, "It was 1864, Stefan had just killed your father, made you turn into a vampire and he was killing his way through Mystic Falls. You hated him, rightly so." she states and Damon nods a little. "But before you left you to ask me to help him. Because no matter what happens, he's still your brother and you care about him." she states walking in front of him and places her bottle into the bar, "And now you need help and he cares about you. We both do." she tells him and he looks at her, "Let me help you. Tell me about Katherine." she asks him.**_

 _ **Damon just glares at her, "Talking about Katherine isn't going to help me." he tells her and jumps off the bar, Lexie stood in front of him "Why not?" she asks and he just look longingly at her, "Because her sister isn't the one I care about." he answers her, she just looks at him in shock. "Flipped," she mutters as she was at a loss for words. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks him, "Because I barely felt it at first, but every night it's gotten stronger," he answers her, Lexie just gulps. "It works," he said cupping her face, brushing her hair back. "You worked," he tells her. Lexie then slowly smirks at her, then he leans in close to her, she steps closer to him as they were getting hot and heavy. Then Damon walks to the side and pressed her against the wall.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea was just laughing, "Oh my god! I can't! You and Lexie? Here?" she asks him trying to calm down from her laughing fit. Damon smirks with a shrug "On the bar, on the stage and roof. It was a long night." he answers her. Samathea stops smiling and removes her arm from the bar and wipes the invisible dust off her arm, "Well you clearly had some hours to spend." she states then looks at the bar and smirks a little as an idea came to her, she leans over and pulls out a bottle. Smirks at him, shaking the bottle at him and jumps off the stool walking away, "Where are you going?" he asks her.

She stops and looks back at him, the points up, "To the roof. I want to hear the rest of the story." she answers him, he smirks a little and nods, "Kay." he answers her and stood up from his stool, Rebekah was just glaring at them as a man was standing in front of her, trying to her attention, Damon walks past Samathea and she looks over at Rebekah, seeing her irritated glare, but Samathea just smirks, raised the bottle to her and walks after Damon, Rebekah just exhales and brushed her hair from her face. Then the man went to help, but Rebekah slams her hand onto his face and he went down with a yelp, she exhales. "Excuse you," she tells him and looks back at the two that left.

~8~8~8~

Klaus, Serena and Caroline walk through the woods, following the map on Klaus's phone, "I just want to see where we are." Caroline tells him, "You know when we split up, you did have the option of going with Stefan." Klaus reminds her as Serena rolls her eyes. "Yeah and leave Bonnie's life in your hands. Fat chance." she states as Serena gently took a hold of Klaus's hand and looks at the map, "We're also there." she tells them, "Do you even know how to read a map?" Caroline asks them, "Yes and do you know who taught me? My friend, Megallen." Klaus answers and he places his phone away.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Wow you had a friend, was he drawn to your darkness too?" she questions him, "Actually, I was referring to Damon and Samathea when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you." Klaus states, "If there's something you want to say, Caroline then say it." Serena reports at her, "Because it's not true. There is no allure to darkness." she tells them, they stop and turn to her. "Really? So you never felt the attraction of someone when they do terrible things for something reasonable and care only about one person they love more than anything in this world?" he questions her. "I did once when I thought he really loved her. But it turns out that some people can't be fixed." she tells him as Serena crossed her arms, "People who do terrible things are just terrible people." she states and Serena nods her head, "Then I guess Klaus and I, the rest of the Originals and my brother are just terrible people because all we do is terrible things." she states and the two look at her, "We are nothing but monsters and people's eyes, people like Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and even you." she states as Caroline was surprised and scared of her tone, "But I'll let you know something, we weren't always terrible, we were the closest thing to family, always were with each other, had each other backs, thick as thieves." she states as Klaus understood her rage.

She then glares at Caroline, "We may be the oldest and the strongest, we even may be terrible, but we are the most broken, scared and most damaged creatures in the world and something you have to fall to the dark just to shield whatever innocence you have left and protect it no matter how terrible you must become and in the end, darkness is the only thing you have left in this miserable world. Always and forever." she tells her and then turns away from the young vampire, "We're here, but we need to find Stefan." she tells them and walks forward, Klaus follows her and Caroline followed soon after. "Where are we going?" Klaus asks her, "To Stefan, an Expression Triangle is never small, it has to be large and big or else the power is too little. We have to go further."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie cries out in pain, the witches were chanting and Bonnie flops back onto the ground as she was fighting. "Speak to the spirits, Bonnie! You can't fight us!" Masha shouts at her, Bonnie just cries out in pain as her nose was bleeding. Then Stefan vamps to them, "Stop!" he shouts and Masha glares up at him, "This isn't what you think." he tells her, "This is no place for a vampire." she growls "She's working for Silas." he warns her, "Silas?" Masha asks as he was shocked. "He brainwashed her to kill you," he informs her, Masha looks back down at Bonnie and pulls out to her dagger. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asks her. "If Silas has her, then she's lost. We can't have her." she informs him, "Wait!" Stefan went to stop her. But she growls at him, shooting her hand at him.

Stefan stops as groans in pain, pressing his hands to his temple, then fell to his knees, "I have the power of 12 witches. You don't stand chance." she warns him and Stefan moves away from her and out of the circle, the vamps away, leaning against a tree and exhales. Solon stood on the other side of the forest watching them. "Come on, come on. Just a little more," she mutters waiting for the right moment. The witches were chanting a new spell as the three arrived and found Stefan. "They're link and Bonnie's kill them," he informs the hybrid. "Not of the witches kill her first." he states and slams Stefan against a tree, then Caroline ran up to them "Klaus we need to save her." she states and Serena slammed her against a tree "You kill them and you're doing Silas's work for him." she reminds her. "She's right, there is no other way to save her witch friend." Klaus states, but then Serena felt a cold silver up her neck and she looks back at the witches, then ignores them. Caroline looks over at them, "Spirits take her soul free her from darkness!" Masha chants as she raised the blade. Caroline struggles in Serena grip as Bonnie cries out in pain, "You want Silas to gain power?! Do you!" she questions her.

Then Masha raised the blade higher, "Bonnie!" Caroline calls out, then Solon vamps out to them grips the dagger and stabs it right into her, Masha gasped in pain, "No!" Klaus calls out as the others just gasped, Masha pants as she looks right at her, "Why?" she asks, "For Silas, for my sister." she answers and jerks the blade deeper into her, she then collapsed into her side and Solon stood up with the dagger in her hand and blood on her hand. Then one by one the witches fell over, dead. Serena gasps in shock as she was looking at Solon who was smirking. Then she looks at the others and smirks, "Thank you for you blind helpfulness, I hope to see you again. My shadow self." she said with a bow and was gone. Stefan and Caroline ran to Bonnie and kneel down next to her, Serena just collapsed onto her knees. Klaus kneels down next to her rubbing her shoulders. "Bonnie?" Caroline asks as she gently shook her shoulders. Bonnie just opens her white eyes and smirks at her, "The triangle is complete." she tells them and was out.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea were standing on the roof looking at New York. Then she walks over next to him, "It's so beautiful up here.'' she states and handed Damon the bottle and he took it, then she said on the edge "I can do this you know. The whole Lexie method thing, hanging with you, party hard with you. it's not the worst way to turn my emotion back on, "I thought you hated emotions?" he asks her and she nods at him and smiles a little. "Don't get me wrong, I do hate them." she answers then jumps off "But I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you," she answers him, taking the bottle and sips it. Damon looks at her as she smiles and looks around, "I've done it on a roof before or ever in public, it will be my second time if I remember correctly." she states then wraps her arms around him, he smiles a little as she leans in, "You're not missing much." he tells her and removes her arms from his shoulders. She exhales and looks up at him, "Why are you trying so hard to resist me, Damon?" she asks, cupping his cheek and turns him back to her.

He just looks down at her. "You and I are no longer sired, I want this and I know you want this as well." she states, he was falling for her and pressed his forehead against his, "So why not just give in and let go?" she whispers and Damon pressed his lips against hers. Both were meddling into their lips. Samathea drops the bottle as she wraps her arms around him, then slides her hand slowly down and went to reach into his back pocket, but Damon grips her hand and pushed her away, "Wait, don't you want this?" she asks him, he smirks and pulls out the folded paper, "Looking for this?" he asks her, she exhales and rolls her eyes "Did you really think that would work? The sex? The temptation? The booze?" he questions and picks it back up, "Are you kidding me, I invited that trick." he states as he sips the bottle. Samathea exhales and crossed her arms.

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon and Lexie were sleeping on the matters onto of the roof, the sun slowly came up and shines on them, Lexie opens her eyes as she smelt burning flesh, then her eyes shot open and she vamps to the door hiding in the shade and tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Good luck, I spent all night reinforcing it," Damon calls out as he stood up and walks over to her. "It was touched, I had to be really quiet not to walk you up." he states and stood in front of her, "What is this?" she questions him. "It's payment," he answers her, leaning against the pipe. "For what?" she questions him, Damon pulls his arm away and rubs his daylight right. "For the last six months of my life." he answers and Lexie was shocked, "For the nagging, for the self-righteous platitude. I'm paying you back for six months of you." he answers her again, "Your humanity isn't back on, is it." she questions him, feeling like a moron and disgusted in him.**_

 _ **Damon smirks at her, "Never was." he states, "So this was all…" she went on, "A joke. I big fat lie. The best part is, you believed it." he said and walks over to her, "You thought I was like Stefan. I wounded little bird that you can nurse back health." he states and went to stroke her face, but she grips his hand and glares at him, "But he's a victim, I chose to be this way." he tells her and pulls hand into the sun ray, she cries out in pain as her skin was burning, then he lets go and she jerks her hand back, glaring at him, "Enjoy the day, I hear it's going to be a scorcher." he jokes and vamps away, Lexie just stood there slammed her hand against the door and pants, tears well up in her eyes, can't believe she actually believed him.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea smirks as she was actually impressed, "Not bad mister heartbreaker, pretending to love her and boom, shatter her heart into a million peace." she admits to herself. "I was willing to do whatever it took, sound familiar?" he asks her, and she gave him a pouting face, "Aw is little Damon Salvatore's itty bitty feeling hurt?" she mocks then laughs at him. But Damon shook his head to her, "Not my feelings, I'm looking out for you. Because one day you're going to flick that switch back on and all the bad stuff is going to come rushing back and it is going to suck." he tells her, she laughs again, looking up at the sky and shook her head, "I don't need anyone looking after me, I am perfectly fine with what I am now and besides, why did you turn yours back on, because the ladies man couldn't stand the fact that he hurt a little girl like Lexie?" she questions and looks back at him.

He shrugs at her, "She became a walking, talking reminder of the awful things I've done and I manage to avoid her for decades and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro happy birthday and boom, rush of memories, rush of guilt." he tells her with a smirk, half-excepting and wishing she was looking at him in disgust of him, Samathea crosses her arms, "So you signal her out to the council and kill her to never be reminded of that pain or guilt ever again, gotcha." she states, nodding her head, "Out of sight, out of mind. Because every day that you're like this is the day that you might do the one thing that you can't take back." he tells her, Samathea just snorts as he was full of shit right now, or well, to her. "You keep telling me this over and over, but here's the one thing I'm trying to get. You six the last six month in the 70s, making Lexie fall in love with you, just so you can rip her heart out and stop on it. You were cruel, manipulative, spiteful and borderline evil and you saying that you flip it, but all those words, those are emotions." she informs him. "Maybe they were, maybe hatred was the first emotion I got back, all the more reason to care you," he tells her.

She just looks at him, giving her, her infamous 'Really?' look, "That way we get the normal, loving and sorceress Samathea back without all the ugly stages in between, so she can look at me again with that same look in your eyes, but with emotions." he tells her and she scoffs, rolling her eyes at him. "I will never, ever take that damn cure." she growls at him and moves to walk away, but Damon vamps in front of her and grips her arms tightly "Yes you are. Even if I have to break your neck or tie you in chains until we find the damn thing." he reports to her and she scoffs again, "I dare you to do it because if the cure comes anywhere near me, I'll break free and kill myself. Ripping my heart out, suffer a werewolf bite, overdose on vervein or burn in the sun, I don't care what it takes. I will never and I mean never take that cure." she growls at him again, he just looks at her in utter shock, then Rebekah vamps right up behind him and snaps his neck. His arms let her go as she snaps the bottle and watches him drop to the ground.

Samathea then exhales and looks at Rebekah "What was that you were saying about not needing or wanting my help?" she asks her Samathea just huffs "Took you long enough." she states and Rebekah just look up at her, "Oh come on, you really think you were going to pass up a chance to get closer to the cure than ever. don't underestimate me, Rebekah." she tells her and Rebekah just smirks at her as Samathea offers her the bottle and Rebekah took it, "Now." Samathea said as she held up the paper she pick-pocketed from Damon, "Let's go find that bitch."

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat in Bonnie's room as he was trying to process what happened, then Bonnie inhales softly. Lifting up her head and looks around. Stefan notices her movements and turns to her, "Hey, hey. How ya feeling?" he asks her and she just looks at him in confusion, "What are you doing here? Where am I?" she asks as she sat up. "What do you mean? I brought you home, the witches almost killed you." he reminds hers, but nothing was ringing any bells. "What witches?" she asks him.

He just looks at her, "You don't remember?" he asks and she shook her head. He licks his lips and sighs "Whatever the witches did must of messed with your memory." he states as she looks around, "How did I get off the island?" she wonders aloud, then he shot another look at her and sat on the bed, "Wait, Bonnie." he asks and she looks at him "What's the last thing you can remember?" he asks her. She shrugs. "I guess I remember, being in that cave and Jeremy was trying to cure out of Silas's hands, Solon was telling us that we had to offer him blood," she answers him. "Solon?" he asks her, she nods at him, "The first doppelganger sorceress or so she called herself." she answers and he exhales, knowing that she didn't know, "Please tell me god." she begs him and he looks back at her, "We didn't get it did we?" she asks him and he exhales, "Bonnie there's something you need to know about Jeremy and Elena."

~8~8~8~

Klaus was burying the witches as Caroline was trying to comfort a shock, Serena. "There, 12 graves for 12 witches, like it never happened." he growls and rolls down her sleeves, Caroline shot him a glare "Only that it did happen and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on Earth," he growls as he pulls on his jacket. "You both were just going to let Bonnie die." she growls back at him, "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than 12." he tells her and she shot to her feet, "Yeah, but that one is still my best friend." she reminds him. "Tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night," he said to her, the brush past her and looks back at Serena, kneeling down next to her. "Serena?" he asks and she shook her head slowly, "She just killed them with a smile on her face. My face." she whispers, Klaus nods and helps her to her feet. "Then she looks right at me, like looking in a mirror. She looks just like me." she states as tears well up in her eyes and she looks at Klaus, "And do you know what she called me?" she asks and neither answered her. "Her shadow self." she answers and looks away, "I'm just an imitation of someone else." she whimpers, Klaus shook his head as he cups her face.

Caroline covers her mouth, "Just a copy of her." she whimpers again, but Klaus chose to believe otherwise. "A shadow," she mutters and he pressed her forehead against hers. Then he wraps her arms around her holds her tightly, she wraps her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder, "Go home, Caroline. You're not needed here." he tells her but she shook her head. "Just leave," Serena orders her. Caroline steps back exhale and left, Klaus watches her leave, then Serena lifts her head and looks over next to them, her glare hardens as she moves out of Klaus's arms. He looks at her and followed his gaze there stood Silas in Shane's form as Solon was standing right next to him, "Thank you for leading Solon to the witches. Out of the three massacres, this was the one I was dreading." he tells them, Klaus pulls Serena close to him, "Silas, I presume?" he asks him, the man just shifts in his spot. "And you are?" Klaus asks, noting liking out she looks like Serena. "Oh, how rude of me. I am Solon, a Sorceress as well," she said with a bow, Silas smirks as Serena just glares at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon moans as he woke up and pulls out his phone and stood up, he dials Samathea as he was panting, " _Oh morning Damon, I hope you slept well._ " Samathea answers in a chipper tone. "Where are you?" he asks her, " _Is that the question you really want to answer? Because I would have gone with Have what you were done._ " she informs him, looking over the paper she stole. Rebekah was sitting on the car door, " _Sorry Damon, I think I broke your radio._ " Rebekah calls out, But Samathea flares her hand at her, " _Oh it's fine. I don't think he minds._ " Samathea assures her, "You're in my car?" Damon questions her and Samathea chuckles, " _Well, riding the bus was not exactly the style of the century and your car… it's still in style and I wanted to ride in style._ " Samathea answers as the two girls got into the car.

Samathea have Rebekah the paper, "It didn't have to be this way Damon, it really didn't. But you forced my hand." Samathea tells her as she pulls on her seat-belt and Rebekah fixes her hair, "But I promise to give Katherine your regards before I rip her head off." Samathea said sounding very happy about her words. "You take care now have fun walking back to Mystic Falls. It about, what? 12 hours away on foot." she states and looks at Rebekah who was enjoying her mock Damon. "Well have fun, kiss, kiss," she said then hung up the phone, then looks at Rebekah as they smiled at each other, then Samathea started up the car and they drove out of the city.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the living room as he was on the phone with Damon, "Damon what did you do?" Stefan question, tossing his coat to the side, " _Let's just say that it involved a 5 foot 7 blacknette and a blonde accomplish._ " Damon answers him, Stefan just pours himself a drink, "Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is." Stefan asks him, really not wanting to think about it.

" _It's rock fantasy brother unless you're into betrayal and snap necks, the lead I had on Katherine Samathea stole._ " Damon informs him Stefan just swallows his drink, " _If you are searching for the words 'Tell me how badly I screwed up' save your breath._ " Damon tells him. "I didn't stop the massacre," Stefan admits to him.

Getting Damon's attentions " _I guess Silas has everything he needs._ " he states and Stefan nods in agreement. "Everything but the cure."

~8~8~8~

The four stood face to face as Solon was sitting against the try, "I'm sorry mate." Klaus states and pats his pockets. "I don't have it." Klaus informs him, "Oh, I know you don't we already know who does." Solon informs him, "Then why are you here?" Serena questions her. "The last thing that Klaus wants in the cure to be used on him, so bring us the cure and it won't be. You get to live." Silas offers him, Klaus just laughs a little. "Yes with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the other side," Klaus adds and Silas looks over at Solon as she giggles a little behind her hand as Serena caught on.

Then the two look back at him, "You know that you don't scare me Silas or Shane or whoever you are." Klaus states, Silas nods as he shifts in his spot, but I think I know what does." he states and Looks over at Solon, she smirks and looks at Serena. "Sleep." she whispers and Serena was out like a light, but Klaus catches her into him, but she disappeared, he looks around then say that Shane was holding her in his arms. "Now I know much you love this woman, and I mean what's not to love about her, she's unique, but if something were to happen to her, you would lose everything," he states and Solon snaps her fingers and she was back in Klaus's arms. She then waves her hand and Serena opens her eyes. "Nik…" she mutters, he exhales and sets her onto her feet. "But we also what scare you more," he states that the two look at him as he pulled out a white oak stake, Klaus stiffens as Serena tilts her head, something about the stake did not seem right, this makes Solon smile. "And where did you get that?" Klaus questions him, "Well, let's just say that your sister's mind is a lot easier to read than yours." he answers him, "So, care to reconsider my offer?" he asks and the two glare and Serena vamps right at him, but the two were gone, they look around and Klaus went on alert.

He vamps right at Serena, wrapping his arms around her as he was stabbed right in the back. He cries out in pain "Nik!" she shouts to him as they both went to their knees, he lets Serena go as she scrambles forward and turns seeing that Solon was the one that stabs him, "Bitch!" she shouts at her, "Oh, don't worry, I won't kill him. Not yet, but just a little something to remember." she answers and breaks the stake off in his back, Klaus cries out in pain. "Niklaus!" Serena shouts and scrambles back to him, Solon stood up and looks down at them, "I'll give you time to reconsider until then enjoy hell." she tells him and walks away. Serena cups his face as he roars then grips onto Serena, growling in pain, she wraps her arms around him and tries to sooth his pain.


	18. American Gothic

_Chapter 18: American Gothic_

Samathea and Rebekah drove down the road as they arrive into a small town in Pennsylvania, Samathea drove down the road then pulls over by the street and parks the car, they step out of the car as Samathea stretches in her faded blue booty shirts with black see through leggings, calf high heeled boots with her spade strapped black tank top, a short biker jacket, with eyeliner and red lipstick. "Why are we stopping?" Rebekah questions her because we've been looking for the past 24 hours. I'm exhausted, cramped, tired of the radio and smell horrible, it's messing with the perfume. So we're taking a pit stop." Samathea answers her, as she walks onto the sidewalk "And that's my fault? You were the one that saw the list of Katherine's possible whereabouts." Rebekah argues at her.

Samathea turns back to her and gave her a bored look, "Did you ever think that Damon had bad information?" she questions her as Samathea walks past her. "The more you keep flapping your annoying lips, the more I want to snap your neck," she said to her, looking around. "Too bad we're not done. Get in! Next town!" Rebekah orders her, Samathea rolls her eyes and turns back to her, but looks past her at the woman that was getting into the car, she smirks and strides forward. "You wait in the car, I'm going to snack," she tells her. "We're not here for a pop cord, Samathea. I want the cure and Katherine has it. We don't stop until we find her." Rebekah informs her, Samathea narrows her eyes as she stops and then turns to her, "Then leave. I'm going to snack. I'll find Katherine another way." she orders her and turns away.

The woman places her things in her car, then closes the door as she turns and there Samathea stood in front of her, the woman jumps a little, but smiles as she places her hand on her chest. "Oh! You startled me." she laughs, Samathea nods a little as her eyes then pulsed, Rebekah ran over to stop her as she went in for the bite, "Katherine, what are you doing?" the woman asks her, this stops Samathea as her eyes return to normal, she arches her eyebrow and pulls away from her. She looks at the woman in surprise but then puts on a gentle smile. "We know each other?" she asks her, the woman nods at her. "Of course and I know most people prefer you to feed on the neck, but I ask you to drink from my wrist remember," she informs her as she shows them her wrist, Samathea looks down at it, gently taking a grip to it and raises both of her eyebrows. Rebekah walks over and saw the bite mark on her. "Conniving little bitch compelled the whole town," she states as they both looked away and Samathea lets her arm go. Samathea smirks to herself and looks at Rebekah, "You wanted to find Katherine and we found her." she tells her and looks back at the woman and then steps closer. "Do you know my name?" Samathea asks her, "Katherine Pierce, love the new look by the way." she said looking at her hair and the color. "So how do you know Katherine?" Rebekah asks her and the woman looks at her with confusion on her face, "How do I know who?" she asks her, Rebekah just looks at her confusion on the question.

Samathea looks between them and wanted to try something. "Me, how did you and I meet?" she asks her and the woman looks at her and smiles. "Small town everyone knows everyone," she answers her. "So everyone knows Katherine," Rebekah asks again and the woman looks at her, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," she answers her and Samathea smirks. "She's compelled the whole town to forget her if someone comes asking for her, but to suddenly remember if it was her herself." Samathea informs her, "Clever girl." Rebekah admits and they both turn back to the woman. "How long have I been coming here?" Samathea asks her, the woman shrugs at her, "A couple of months." she answers, Samathea nods at her, "Are there any boys I hang around?" she asks again, "No, you flirt with them, but never hang with them." she answers again, "Is it possible that I have some friends while staying here?" she asks again, "You said we could all be your friends as long as we kept your secret." she answers her. Samathea tilts her head a little, "And my secret is…" she asks her.

The woman went to answer but no words came out, "I don't know." she answers and Samathea sighs, "She tells them her secret, but never says what the secret is. Oh! That's clever." Samathea whispers. "So what? Are you going to kiss her or torture it out of her?" Rebekah asks and Samathea cross her arms, "I don't know, maybe both." she answers and Rebekah cringes at the image. "Don't. Just don't, such an image is not something I want inside my head." Rebekah informs her, shaking her head. Samathea giggles and looks back at the woman.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Damon finally found the car that the two girls stole from him, the back was open and Damon pulls out to gas tanks for his car. "If they as so much scratch the paint on my car." he grumbles. "Well, just be grateful that Sheriff Forbes was was able to track down the car after you let them, you know. Steal it from you." Stefan reminds him as he was enjoying himself. "Remind me to sent her some mini muffins. Do we really need 10 gallons of gas or do you need me to just luge this around as punishment?" Damon questions him as they walk to Damon's car. "Well the ditched your car after they ran out of fuel. We gotta fill it up, we got about hundred miles before we get it, Willoughby." Stefan informs him.

Damon just scoffs, "Yeah, well, I don't remember that name from the list of places I got from New York." Damon informs him, making Stefan smirk in amusement. "Oh, the list! You mean the list they stole from right under your nose, after you let your guard down and who was it that said they could handle emotionless Samathea?" Stefan asks him as they were at the back of the car, Damon shot him a glare then sets the gas tanks down and opens the name plate to reveal the gas tank. "Well don't worry, they'll be there, Sheriff Forbes track down the car they stole after yours." Stefan informs him, "Screw the muffins, I'll get her champagne." he states and started to fill up his tank and stood next to Stefan as they both were leaning against the car, "If Samathea is wherever it may be." he states and looks away, Stefan smirks and looks at him, "She will. Cream corn capital of Pennsylvania. They'll be there, let's just hope we get to them before they get to the cure." Stefan informs him.

Then a light bulb went off. "Ooh, silver lining! If Rebekah takes the cure and she becomes mortal. We can kill her right then and there." he states, Stefan nods as it does sound like an idea. "Ooh, dark cloud! Samathea stays a vampire forever, more cunning and crafty and dangerous." Stefan mimics his voice, Damon frowns and looks away, that glare on his face. "Look what do you just table your revenge fantasies. Find Katherine, get the cure, get out before you get your neck snap. Again." Stefan lays out the simple plan. "Believe me, I learn my lesson, Samathea without humanity is a stone cold heartless and cunning bitch and I won't trust her until we get the old loving and caring Samathea back." Damon informs him, making Stefan smile. "Look at that, we're finally on the same page." Stefan said, patting his shoulder. And Damon threw up his hand a little. "Look at that."

~8~8~8~

Klaus struggles as he tries to reach to the wound, but it was just out of reach, he growls, then looks over at the wall and vamps at it, he cries out in pain as he breaks his arm, then moves back to the mirror and looks at the wound, he reaches for it again, but it was still right out of reach. He growls and then stops, looks away and throws his arm back in place, panting as he was covered in sweat. "Serena." he calls out to her, "Coming!" she calls out, he exhales and leans back against the fire place, but then he heard a gasp and then it was followed with a thud, this alerted Klaus. "Serena!" he calls out against, but got no response.

Then he heard footsteps coming his way, he then growls as he saw Solon in the door frame, "Well, you look like shit." she mutters and he just glares at her. "You," he growls at her. "Yes me, I followed you here, nice place and all, but I've seen better," she states, walking into the room. "What are you doing here? Where's Serena?" he questions her, she shrugs, "Oh, Serena is napping right now, so let her rest and as for you." she states and flicks her wrist, making Klaus grunt as he falls to the ground on his hands and knees and glares up at her. "Have you reconsidered Silas's offer?' she questions him, "I will never, help you find the cure. Ever, not while you look like my beloved Serena." he growls at her. Solon chuckles at him as she kneels down in front of him, "Actually, it's the other way around." she states as he growls. "You see, she's the one that looks like me, I am the real deal, she the one that's the fake. All her good looks, her body, and her voice. They all came from me." she informs him.

Klaus just chuckles at her, "Don't make me laugh." he states, trying to posture himself. Solon leans back a little. "It is true that you have the same face, eyes, hair, body, and voice. But you'll never have her heart or her spirit. Not the flame that burns in her eyes. No, she is nothing like you and you are nothing like her." Klaus growls baring his fangs and vamps at her, but she was gone. He pants and collapsed onto the ground "Well, when you put it like that, I guess only have appearance in common." Solon states as she was sitting on one of the chairs. Klaus looks over at her as he shutters in pain. Solon smirks at him as she leans forward, "Since you still refuse, I guess you'll have to find a way to get that wood out yourself." she tells him then stood up, "What did you do to Serena?!" he questions her, "You have a nice day." she tells him and walks away.

He went to stop her but her foot slips right through his fingers, "Why, why won't Silas show his real face?" he questions her, she just smirks at him as she stops, "And would he ever want to do that?" she asks and turns back to him, "Afraid to finally be found out? Or are you just the lackey that does all his work for him?" he throws at her and she just giggles at him, "Nice try, but you can't manipulate me into betraying Silas, I have know him for 2,000 years. I have guarded him for 2,000 years. He and I want the exact same thing and we will stop at nothing to get what we want and Silas, he can look like whoever he wants. Yesterday it was Shane, today he could look like Caroline and tomorrow… who knows? Whatever strikes his fancy." she answers and steps closer to him, making Klaus stiffen in fear of her. "And until you deliver us the cure, I will make your life a Miserable. Living. Hell. And trust me, it will be more worse than what your father did to you." she promises him and vanishes from sight.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Rebekah walk up to the postcard office, both exchanging looks and walks straight to a postmen, then forces herself to smile sweetly "Excuse me." she calls out in a sweet tone, getting his attention. "Did anything came for me today. Mail or a package?" she asks him and he looks at her. "What happened to your hair?" he asks her, Samathea shifts as Rebekah shot her a look, "Oh. I dyed and cut it." she answers him "In the last two minutes?" he asks her and she looks at him in surprise. "I was here not that long ago?" she asks him and looks at Rebekah who was also surprised, "Are you feeling okay Miss Pierce?" he asks her again, she looks at him, smiles sweetly and nods, "I'm fantastic thank you." she answers and her walks away.

Then the smiles falls into a frown as she leans in close to Rebekah, "She can still be here, just waiting for us to jump her. You look inside, I check out here." she informs her, "Ok." Rebekah answers and she walks inside, Samathea walks around the parking lot, she saw someone leave a car that had Katherine's same hair style. Samathea smirks but then knew someone was behind her. She vamps around, grips their neck and shoves them against the car. "Kathrine." Samathea said with delight, but the vampire glare, then throws her hand off her neck, then grips hers and slams her against the postcard truck. "I'm impressed, I'd never thought you would find me here." Katherine states and Samathea just chuckles. "Clearly you lot are all underestimating me." she tells her and Katherine smirks, "Well, it won't matter now, it's a beautiful place to die." she tells her and Samathea smirks. "Don't count on it." she tells her, then Kathrine was thrown right off her and smack against the ground. She props herself up and saw Rebekah removes her hair from her face as Samathea stood next to her with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. "I couldn't agree more. You've chosen a beautiful place to die."

~8~8~8~

The three girl sat in the restaurant, Rebekah sat next to Katherine as Samathea was sitting on the other side of the table, "The cure? Where is it?" she questions her. "What? No 'I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother and twin sister' speech?" Katherine asks her, Samathea shrugs and sips her coffee. "And why would I need to say such a thing, it's a waste of my breath." she asks her and Katherine narrows her eyes at Samathea who wasn't frazed at all but her glare. "Finally turning off our humanity switch." she states and Samathea gave her a bored expression with her legs crossed and she taps her finger against the table impatiently. "Sad for the boys though, they're special, kind, caring, loving and understanding little Samathea Gilbert. Gone." she states and Samathea rolls her eyes, "Then they're morons for thinking such." Samathea answers her, "Well, if we're going to be a while, I'll get the menus." Katherine states as she went to stand. "Rebekah." Samathea said and Rebekah took a fork stabs Katherine in the hand, stopping her from leaving the table. She hisses in pain as Samathea smirks, "Nice try, but you're staying put." Samathea reminds her "You're not going anywhere." Rebekah states and leans back against the booth, "I forgot how charming you were." she growls at her.

Samathea leans back, crosses her arms and smirks, "I'm surprised that you remember me at all. Seeing how you were so busy waging yourself between my brothers." she tells her then the waitress walks up to them and saw the fork in Katherine's hand "Oh my god, what happened?" she asks them, they look at her and the two shot their glares at Katherine and Samathea kicks her roughly, she flinches and glares at her, seeing that Samathea wasn't messing around. Then Katherine smiles up at the woman. "I'm fine Jeannine. You didn't see anything." Katherine orders her and Jeannine smile at her and walks away, "Every second you two continue with your bickering is a second longer those Salvatore dogs get closer to us." Samathea informs them, then Rebekah grips Katherine's chin and forces her to look at her, "Where's the cure?" she orders her, Katharine just smiles at her, "I'm sorry, I'm on vervein." she informs her making Samathea arch her eyebrow at her. "Then torturing it out of you will be fun," she states and shoves her back.

Katherine exhales and looks at them, "Why do you two want it anyway?" she asks them, "The questions is why do you want it? Let me guess to kill Niklaus, good luck, Serena will burn you to ashes before you can get into stabbing range of him." Rebekah informs her as Samathea sips her coffee. "I've spent the last 500 years running from your big brother, I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him." Katherine answers, "So your choice to act through another, too exchanged the cure for your freedom?" Samathea questions her and the two look at her as she sets her coffee down. "That is the reason why you stole the cure in the first place?" she states and Kathrine sat straight, "I give him the cure and he gives me my freedom." he answers her, "Oh, you poor little victim. But what part of the plan was it where you screwed us all over and we die?" Samathea questions him, "I have no reason to screw you over." Katherine answers her. Samathea scoffs as she didn't believe her at all. "I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. People change, I'm not the girl you think I am." Katherine states, "So you go from a manipulative whore to a serial killer of family. Yes, one big change." Samathea jokes and Rebekah chuckles. "But I have reason to believe that you have an agenda on you," she states and Rebekah checks her pockets.

Katherine struggles in her touch, "I don't have it on me!" she shouts at her, but Rebekah pulls out the phone and tosses it to Samathea, who caught it with one hand, "I didn't think you did, but I'm sure there is something in that that can help us find it." Rebekah states as Katherine looks at Samathea in fear as she opens the phone and looks at her messages. "2:00 Meet EM." she reads then it hits her, she looks at Katherine then back at the cell. "No…" she states as she was very amused. "You're meeting him?" she asks her, "He's a friend." Katherine answers her, Samathea nods as she was smiling "Oh, you mean one of those poor little string of lovers that you have wrapped around your little finger." she states and Katherine looks away, stiffening under her glare. "What do you think Rebekah, should I meet this EM person?" she asks her and Rebekah smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks into the house as he looks around, "Nik? Serena?" he calls out and got no answer. "If this is some stupid prank, I'll mess you guys up!" he calls out to them again, "Go away." Klaus mutters, Eric looks over and walk to the main room, look out into the next room and gasp, seeing Klaus was leaning against the piano chair. "Nik? What the hell happened to you?" he asks him, Klaus glares up at him, "I need more time, stop hounding me!" Klaus shouts at him, Eric arch his eyebrow confused on what the hell he was talking about. "Okay, look buddy. I just got back from Canada because of your messages, saying that you needed help, I was half expecting you and Serena to pull a prank on me, but instead I can't find my sister and I have no clue as to why you're yelling at me like I'm your freaking enemy! So calm down and tell me what's going on here!" Eric snaps at him and Klaus just looks up at him, "Eric? Is that really you?" he asks him, the older Sorcerer looks side to side and jester 'duh' "Who else would I be?" he questions him.

Klaus just pants as he tries to pull himself up, Eric helps him to his feet and sat him on the bench, "Prove it." Klaus orders him and Eric exhales. "We meet when we were kids, Serena brought you to our grandparent's hut, grandfather treated your wounds and we gave you food and we treated you like family," Eric answers him. Klaus exhales as he relaxes a little, "Sorry, I had to be sure." he tells him, "What happened?" Eric asks him, "Silas and Solon, she stabbed me with a white oak stake." he answers him and Eric looks at him in shock. "What?" he asks him, "There's a piece of it stuck to me and I can't get it out," he answers him.

Eric turns him a little and saw the wound on his back, "God damn, I should have been here, Silas and Solon are forced not to be a mess around with." Eric tells him, "Trust me, I know that now." Klaus states as he understood. "What do you need me to do to get it out?" Eric asks him, "Pry it out of me." he answers and points over at the pliers. Eric looks at him and nods, "Of course." he answers and walks over to them.

~8~8~8~

The Salvatores arrives in Willoughby, looking for the two vampire girls that ditched Damon in New York, but they found their car instead and walk up to it "Something's not right, Katherine Pierce is not held up in Hicks town PA." Damon states as Stefan looks at the paper that Liz gave him. "This is definitely the car they stole." he states as Damon looks inside the car and found nothing "This is the right place." Stefan states, "Condescend for them in their choice of vehicle." Damon states and moves away. "So let me ask you something, what happens when we find Samathea? How are we going to get her back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan questions as they paced a little. "She's not exactly someone you can easily fool, she won't go quietly and she has an Original vampire as her bodyguard," Stefan states the facts.

Damon exhales and turns to him, "We do whatever we have to. I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus, break Samathea's neck and throw her into a burgling sack, we do whatever we have to do." Damon states and looks away, "I'm serious." Stefan states, "I am serious too! I don't care what Samathea wants right now, she's this close to going off the rails for good and that ain't happening, she's a pain enough as it is." Damon informs him and Stefan just smirks. "So what happened to the guy that thought that Samathea should embrace being a vampire? Let the chips fall where they may?" Stefan asks him, using Damon's words.

The older Salvatore was still looking, "That guy got his neck snapped in New York and this guy is royally pissed off." he answers him, shooting him a glare and walks off, all Stefan did was a smirk, he was enjoying Damon being pissed off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea merges from the restroom with the charm around her neck and looking exactly like Katherine, but her blonde highlights were showing. But Samathea could care less about that, she then walks back and sat back down at the table and looks at Rebekah "Well?" she asks her. "Hm, it's close, but it's not slutty enough, I think you need more eyeliner," Rebekah informs her and Katherine shot her a glare, who smiles at her. "Good point." Samathea agrees then pulls out her makeup and works on her eyeliner. Once she was done, she looks right at Katherine. "Clothes, hand them over. Now." Samathea orders her and Katherine scoff at her. "Yeah, that's going to happen." she laughs, "Then hand over, your bracelet, watch, earrings. Now." Samathea orders again and pulls out the fork making Katherine flinch in pain. Rebekah smirks, liking Samathea's commanding skills.

The young Gilbert smirks as she twirls the fork in her hand, Katherine glares at her, rubbing her hand, but then starts to remove the items from her arms and ears. Samathea smirks and took them, placing them on her own arms, "And the other." she orders her. "That's my daylight bracelet. it's daytime outside, I'm going to need it and besides, it's not going to work on you," she tells her, handing over the earrings. Samathea exhales in irritation "Fine, I'll make do, but the jacket is going to have to go too." she tells her and Katherine look at her as if she was insane. Samathea narrows her eyes at her, then vamps forward, grips her hair and jerks her close to her, Katherine gasp in pain as Rebekah was enjoying herself. "I did fucking shudder? Jacket. Now." she orders her. "Okay. Okay." Katherine gives him and Samathea lets go and lean back. Katherine grunts and removes her jacket as Samathea did the same. "It will never work you know, posting as me, the cheekbones, sweet smile. you'll never pass for me," she tells her and throws her jacket right at her.

Samathea caught it and smirks at her, "You'll never pass for me." she mimics her, the two look at her as Katherine was shock and Rebekah was smiling. Samathea sounded exactly like her. "That's brilliant." Rebekah states as Samathea pulls the jacket right on. "You two are pathetic," Katharine said, rolling her eyes. "You two are pathetic." Samathea mimics again. "Ooh perfect, just the right amount of contempt and hidden insecurity." Rebekah states and Katharine glares at her, Samathea fluffs her hair as she was thinking, "Something's still not right, I'm missing something." she states, then looks at Katharine, who notices her glace, then Samathea looks under the table and back at Katharine, "Those are some nice shoes." she states and Katherine stiffens. "Mind if I borrow them?"

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in the stadium, she was leaning against the beam, she exhales being bored out of her mind then looks back at her watch, "You're late." she mutters, but then looks out the at the town. It reminded her of him and how her family would sometimes go to the park and have fun. Her, Jeremy and Elena would take pictures or try and record their time in the pack.

She smiles then moves away from the beam and leans against the railing, smiling a real smile at the memories of her family, she misses them. More than she wanted to admit to herself, but then she soon frowns. Refusing to have emotions to ever turn them back on, - _I am Samathea Gilbert. I am a vampire and I do not need these useless emotions!_ -

~8~8~8~

Rebekah was enjoying her muffin as Katharine was sitting in the booth, bored and annoyed. "You know, it's funny I've always been… envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you could wrap men around your little finger. The way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you and your sister. The way the Salvatore brothers stumped head over heels for you and your sister and yet… here we are all these years later, outsmarted by a look-a-like of your sister's too many times count, in a town you compelled into liking you." she states and Katherine looks away as Rebekah laughs a little.

But then clear her throat, "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it's really sadder than funny." she states and Katherine looks at her "You know you can't split the cure with Samathea, right?" she asks her and Rebekah looks at her, "Samathea doesn't want the cure." Rebekah answers her, "Oh no? But you do want to take?" she asks and Rebekah glares at her, "Are you really that dumb or naturally blonde?" she asks again. "I want a normal life again." Rebekah answers her, "You mean you want a do-over. Well, get what. You can't have it, the cure will take away your immortality, everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with it in the morning." she giggles and Rebekah glares at her, "And you won't be able to compel yourself a friend." she laughs again and reaches for the muffin, but Rebekah grips her arm and started to crush and twist it, making Katherine gasp in pain. "Samathea gave me permission to snaps your neck or kill you if you annoy me and I'm really glad she did." Rebekah chuckles, Katherine glares at her.

Admittedly afraid of emotionless Samathea, "Hey ladies." Stefan calls out, Rebekah lets go of her hand and they both look at the Salvatore brothers, "Playing nice?" Stefan asks as Damon took his seat, Katherine rubs her arm and sighs. "there go the neighborhood." she mutters, Damon then looks over at Rebekah and smiles. "I see you got Katherine already, you're losing your touch evil one," Damon said and Katherine rolls her eyes. Then Stefan sat down and looks at the two. "Where's Samathea?"

~8~8~8~

Samathea was still leaning against the railing humming a tune to herself as she waits for E.M to arrive, she then looks down at her watch. "Katrina." a voice calls out to her, she lifts her eyes from her watch, smiles and turns to E.M. "Elijah," she said sweetly to him. He smiles and walks to her, "You were certainly late, I was worried." she said to him, "You colored your bangs." he said brushing his finger along her forehead and pass her bangs. She smiles at him, shooting her eyes to the ground and back at him. "I wanted to change my look a little," she said sweetly as she plays with his coat a little.

He smiles at her and pressed his lips to hers, Samathea welcomes it and grips onto his jacket gently and after 2 full minutes, he pulls away and they both look at each other as he gently brushed his hand down and rested it on her waist. "I've missed you." he tells her, she smiles and pressed her hand against his cheek, "And I miss you, "Interesting little town you chose to settle down in." he tells her, she looks around the town as she places her hand on his shoulder, "It was the one place I knew no one would find me, no one but you," she said and looks back at him. "So do you have it with you?" he asks her, "Ah the cure," she states. - _So it is here somewhere… that woman._ \- Samathea states as she suddenly knew exactly where the cure was… Katharine's little secret.

Then she wraps her arms around his neck, "No, I had to give it to someone, for safe keeping, but I will go get it so we can make the deal." she tells him, but he looks down and notices the green necklace on her neck. She perks his lips and moves out of his arms and went to leave, but Elijah grips her arms, making her gasp as she was pulled back to him "Where's Katherine, Samathea?" he questions her, but Samathea played dumb, "What are you talking about? I am Katherine." she answers him, but he wasn't convinced. And so he rips the necklace off her neck. The disguise then fell, revealing Samathea's short black hair and her ocean blue eyes, then Samathea sighs "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

~8~8~8~

Katherine smirks to herself as the Salvatores told her why they were there, "So let me get this straight, I tell you where Samathea, you shove the cure down her throat and I end up in a box, right?" Rebekah questions them. Neither of them answered her. "What about you over there smiley? Do you know where she is?" Damon asks as he notices that Katherine was smirking. "I can give you a hint." Katherine answers and Rebekah looks at her, "Start by looking at the town Morgue. She's probably dead." she answers and the three laugh a little, "No, Samathea's too clever to let herself be caught and killed." Damon states and Katherine sighs. "She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him, an Original brother, impeccable taste." she answers and Rebekah looks at her in shock, "Elijah?" she asks and Katherine looks at her, "Sammy knew who it was the moment she saw the letters." she states, "Elijah's here?" Damon asks.

The 5-century vampire smirks at them, "Well, you have to questions Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you." Stefan states, "Oh and when I say friend, I mean. _Friend_." she said them, Damon groans, Stefan groans and Rebekah groans as they shivered at the images that flashed in their heads then Katherine leans back, "It probably took him about ten seconds to realize that she wasn't men at which point he probably yank her heart right out of her chest." she went on, Stefan glares at him. "Alright, where are they?" he asks and she just smiles at him. He smirks, knowing that she was not going to talk. "Rebekah." he states and the Original looks at him, "You do know that if something should happen to Samathea, you have no chance at finding the cure, right?" he tells her and Katherine shot a look over at her.

Rebekah thinks to herself and exhales, Kathrine's plan was falling apart, "Fine. They were supposed to meet at the non-zero by the park." she answers him and the Salvatores exchange looks. "I'll go take to Elijah." Stefan states as he stood up from the booth "You deal with Elijah, Katherine will take us to the cure." Rebekah informs him and Katherine scoffs. "No, she won't. The Cure's my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus." she informs them, "You're going to broker a deal with Klaus?" Damon questions her, then Stefan sat back down. "No, she's going to get Elijah to broker the deal for her," he states and Damon smirks a little. "Samathea did say something about that," Rebekah mutters and looks at Katherine, who was looking down. "That's why you need your little _friend_ , isn't it?" he asks and she said nothing. "Some things never change, Katherine," he states and Damon shook his head. "Nope." he agrees with him.

She just exhales and shook her head, "Fine." she agrees and turns to Rebekah, "Move." she snaps at her as Rebekah was just smirking. "You have to follow me," she tells her and got up.

~8~8~8~

Klaus was learning the piano as Eric was behind him, working on the wound to find and pull out the wood, Klaus growls a little, "Sorry, I thought that was the stake." Eric answers him, "How do you know about Silas and Solon?" Klaus asks him, "I ran into Solon in the 1400s, she tried to pretend to be Serena, trying to manipulate me into freeing Silas, but I saw through her tricks and Silas got in my head, trying to control me, but I fought back and broke free before he could complete the control. Then I managed to send her right back to that Island where Silas was trapped on and I haven't heard from them since." he answers him. Klaus nods them cries out, slamming his hand against the piano, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nik, calm down!" Eric shouts and Klaus just stops and growls.

Eric exhales as he continued to dig, "Nik, are you sure that the white oak stake was broken off in you back?" he asks him, "I felt it, I know it was broken off in my back." Klaus answers him. "Well, there's nothing in here, just blood, muscles, tissue, ribs and nerves. Not stake tip." he answers him, Klaus growls. "Okay, bear with me, I'm going to pull this out. On three." Eric warns him, Klaus exhales and braces himself, "One… two… three!" Eric shouts and pulls the pliers right out and Klaus cries out in pain. He throws the pliers to the side and catches him, "It's okay, it's okay." you're fine. But there's no stake inside of you." Eric informs him, "Then what is causing this?" Klaus asks him, Eric shrugs. "I don't know."

~8~8~8~

Stefan arrives in the park and found neither Elijah nor Samathea, so he pulls out Katherine's phone and calls the Original brother. " _Katrina._ " Elijah answers. "Hello Elijah." Stefan answers and there was a momentarily pause. " _Where's Katherine?_ " Elijah questions him, "Where's Samathea?" Stefan shot right back at him. " _Safe. How long that she remains so, that is entirely up to you._ " Elijah reminds him, "Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine." Stefan informs him as he smirks and places his hand into his pocket. " _Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you._ " Elijah informs him, "Oh, you mean the three of us. Your little sister decided to join team good-guys for the time being. And Samathea can out-think against someone like you." Stefan informs him.

This gets Elijah's attention as he switches hands, " _Put her on the phone._ " he orders him, "Well, she's not here right now, I left her with Damon and Katherine." Stefan answers as he walks forward, " _Tell me where they are._ " Elijah orders again. "Relax, no one's get hurt as all as Kathrine hands over the cure." Stefan informs him. "Do you understand how much my sister despises Katharine? I assure you, Rebekah will kill her the moment she ceases to be of any use." Elijah warns him. Stefan crosses the street and stops on the sidewalk. "Well, tell me where you are and we can talk this through." Stefan offers him, "You listen to me every carefully, if anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon Samathea." Elijah threatens him and hung up the phone, leaving Stefan a little worried.

~8~8~8~

Elijah smirks to himself as he was standing next to Samathea in the alley way as she was bored and annoyed. "You all are utter morons." she states and turns away from him, "Excuse me?" he questions her, she groans and turns back to him. "You use to be a man I admired for your whole devotion to family, now. You're nothing but Katharine's little lackey to do all her work for her, no wonder you disappeared all of a sudden. Some man of honor you turn out to be." she throws at him and he places his phone away, "Well, this man of honor shared a connection with Anastasia and Katherine." he answers her, but Samathea believe otherwise as she crossed her arms. "She contacted me about the cure, we thought we could be of mutual use to one another." he answers her and Samathea just laughs. "Right, use." she states and Elijah nods at her a little. "Please, you couldn't resist her sexual charm just like all those said excuses of men. Just like Stefan, just like your brother Klaus and how she has you all tangled up in her webs of lies." Samathea shot right at him.

Hatred for Katharine was dripping from her lips, Elijah just smirks himself, "You underestimate me, Samathea." he states, turns and walks to her. "I know who she is, I know what she's done." he states as he walks pass her, "Do you?" Samathea questions him as she turns and faces him. "Face it, Elijah. you're being played by her, she's using and lying to you just to get what she wants." Samathea informs him. "She didn't lie to me about your transition," he informs her. Samathea inhales as she places her hands on her hips then he steps closer to her, seeing that there was something wrong with her eyes. "You're not just vampire though, are you?" he asks her, she smirks and tilts her head a little "There's something else, you're not yourself," he tells her, she shrugs at him. "Really? Cause I feel more alive than ever before," she answers him and it hits him. "You abandon your emotions, why?" he asks her and she glares at him, "My brother and sister are dead. Katharine killed them." she answers him.

He looks at her in shock and Samathea studies his face, trying to understand his reaction to her answer, then it hits her, making her smile a little, "Oh… she didn't you. Did she?" she asks him as she was very amused Elijah just looks away, "She lied." he said in shock, Samathea just scoffs. "Please." she states and he looks at her, she just smirks at him, "She's Katherine Pierce, she's a survivor and do whatever it takes to survive. If you don't believe me, she'll say it herself, just you wait."

~8~8~8~

Katherine let them straight to the house she was staying at and opens the door, they step into the house, but Katherine was shoved inside by Damon, "No sudden moves." he orders her as Rebekah closes the door behind her "No tricks either, "no Katherine." Damon warns her. She exhales and walks over to the book shelves as the two exchanged looks, "Wow, a kilt and a fish aquarium." Damon states as she removes books and drops them to the ground. She smirks at the two as they were walking over to them. "Just who are you?" Damon questions, a very old lady with dreadful taste." Rebekah answers him.

The 500-year-old vampire opens the vault and reaches inside, but she was shocked as she pulls her hand back, the two then look at her, "It's gone." she answers, Rebekah didn't believe her, "the cure, it was in the save up, but it's not there." she explains to them and Damon wasn't buying her explanation either. "I'm not falling for it. Where is it, auntie Kathrine?" Damon questions as he walks up to her, "I swear it was in the safe!" she answers him. "Just like how Elijah is really your boyfriend?" Rebekah questions her and Katherine look at her, "Like how this is really your life? And for all, we know this isn't your house." Rebekah states as Damon agrees with her. "This doesn't look like the Katherine I know," Damon states as he looks around the house. "Then you don't know Katherine at all. Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?" she questions him "Did it ever occur to you that you're not that deep, this whole small town girl thing. We all know it's an act." he states and Rebekah steps forward. "Where's the cure?" she questions her.

Katharine looks at her and sighs, keeping her mouth shut, then Rebekah vamps right at her, but Damon stops her "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We need her alive. If the Cure's not here." he tells her as Katharine just smirks at them, "You check upstairs, I'll check down. I got this." he informs her. She exhales and left, heading upstairs and Katherine looks right back at Damon, "So if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I place my most prized possession?" Damon questions as he paces and Katherine giggles as she crosses her arms. "This should be fun." she states and watches him opens a box, "Cause I want it to be close, but not on me," he states and closes the box, setting it back down. "Accessible, but not obvious," he states, watching over to the fish tank. "I want to keep it safe, but not too safe, where it won't be too difficult to grab and run." he states as Katherine just stiffens as he kneels down in front of the tank, "Well, what an interesting treasure chest. In a tank with no fish." he went on and she straightens herself out and he stood right up, "Well, I'm going to have to check that out." he states and went to reach in.

But cries out as the water burns him then pulls his fingers back from the water, "GAH! Vervein water." he states and looks at her, "Looks like we have a winner." he states and took the fish net and went fishing it out, but Katherine vamps right at him, slamming his face into the water, then throws him right down as he cries out in pain as he laid on the floor with his scarred face, Katherine reaches into the tank, pulls out the chest and vamps to the door, but Rebekah vamps in front of her stood in the way between the door and Katherine. "Give it to me or you're dead," she orders her and Katherine just smirks. "You're going to kill me anyway, so what's more important to you, huh?" Katharine questions as she opens the chest and held up the cure. Rebekah's eyes locked right onto the cure. "Killing me or getting the cure?" she questions then tosses it up in the air. Rebekah gasps as she vamps right forward and grabs the cure. Rebekah catches it as Katherine opens the door and vamps outside, leaving the house.

Damon just pants as his face was slowing healing, she opens her hand and looks at the cure. "Look… Rebekah, you don't need to think about it." Damon croaks as she smiles to herself. She then stood up and was in disbelief as the cure was right in her hand, "Let's just talk about this, like the two rational vampires that we are." he asks her, still in great pain "Bekah." Damon croaks, "Oh give it a rest, me taking this cure will be the best thing that ever happened to you." she informs him, he just growls in pain. "Don't do anything stupid." he tells her and she looks at him, "Admit it, you don't want Human Samathea running back to the sidelines or into another man's arms while you're left out in the cold again." she states as Damon took in her words, "Go on Damon, tell me why you want human Samathea again?" she asks him, he looks at her, but no words or an answer came and he looks away, making her smile. "That's what I thought," she states then breaks off the top as Stefan came to the door and she drinks the cure. "NO!" Stefan calls out as he steps inside the house, but Damon just looks at her as she drinks the cure. He gasps and coughs then wobbles in her spot and collapses onto a cough as she was out cold. Damon just plops his head right back onto the floor and pants.

~8~8~8~

Klaus was growling as he reaches for the wound, Serena was laying on the couch as she was still asleep and Eric was flipping through the pages to find something that will help Klaus with his problem. "Stop it Nik. You're making it worse." Eric informs him, "I can feel the splinters, digging their way to my heart." Klaus complains, Eric, rolls his eyes and slams his book. "You have got to get it through that thick skull of yours, there is nothing inside you Nik. Nothing at all," he reports to him. Klaus glares at him, "Don't tell me something I already know!" he snaps at him, Eric glares in return, "Hey! I have dealings with these two a lot better than you, so why not cool it, high and mighty!" he snaps at him. Klaus growls at him.

Eric then points over at Serena. "My sister's life is on the line, Nik. So why don't you suck it up and let me work!" he shouts and Klaus vamps to his feet and right at him, "You think I don't know that?! I am trying to get this take out so I can save her, I have done nothing but save her!" Klaus shouts at him, Serena's hand twitched as her eyes fluttered "Which you've endangered, countless times! She risks everything for you Nik, no matter what it is or what she has to do to save you and you treat it like it's something to not worry about! God, I feel sorry for you!" Eric shouts as turns away from him, then Klaus vamps in front of him, "Don't you turn your back on me!" he roars at him, Serena sat up as she pressed her hand to her head and sat up, "I should of turn my back on you centuries ago!" Eric shouts right back at him, they both look at each other as Klaus was feeling… nothing. No pain or splinters. Just nothing. He blinks and steps back a little. "It's gone," he states, Eric just looks at him as the anger was gone. "What?" he asks, panting. Klaus points to his head, "The pain it's gone." he states then it hits him.

Serena stood up as her vision was clearing, "It was… it was never there." he states and it hits Eric too. "Goddamn, Silas," he mutters, Klaus nods as he points his head. "Silas got in my head. Silas got inside my head." he whispers to him and Eric nods at him, "I know, shit. He's been messing with you." he informs him. Serena groans and the two looked at her, "Serena states as she stumbles into his arms. "What happened?" she mutters, "It's a long story." he answers her and Klaus place his hand on Eric's shoulder and he looks at him, "Thank you. You took my mind off it." he whispers and Eric nods at him. "Anytime," he answers as Serena shook her head. "If Silas can make you of all people believe that you're dying, and Solon to knock me out with just touching my head." she states and the two looked at her, "How dangerous are these two really?" she questions, they sighed and Eric held her closer to him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan was kneeling over Rebekah as she was still out and Damon was washing off his head. "Did you even try to stop her?!" Stefan questions him. "You forgot the part where was bobbing boxes of vervein water," he shouts at him drying his head. "All you had to do was stall her, Damon!" Stefan snaps at him. "Sorry, I didn't have a pony to distract her, Stefan!" he shouts right back at him.

He growls and dips the water from his hair, Stefan looks down at Rebekah and back at his brother. "You let her take it, didn't you?" he accuses and Damon looks at him, "You were never on my side. Now Samathea will be a vampire forever for the rest of her life, just like you wanted." he went on, Damon just glares at him, throwing the towel to the side then picks up his jacket. Rebekah gasps awake and the two look at her, she just blinks as she shook her head and looks up at Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Elijah pace as Samathea was sitting on steps in the alley way with her arms wrapped loosely around her knees. "I know what it feels like to lose a brother." he tells her, "Do you? Do you understand the pain of losing your entire family and being the last one left?" she questions him and he said nothing. "That's what I thought," she states and looks away from him. "I'm sorry about your loss and I hope you will find your way to yourself one day," he states and she scoffs. "Don't hold her breath." she mutters then looks at him, "And besides, do you really think that Katherine will find her way back? After all the lives she's ruined, all the lies she tells and the people she stabbed in the back?" she questions and stood up. "Those innocent little girls that you saved from Klaus are dead. Katharine killed her sister, just to survive and she killed off that innocent, just to survive. You honestly believe that that innocent girl is still in there?" she questions him.

As she walks right up to him and he looks at her "I like to think so, yes." he informs her. Samathea rolls her eyes as she turns and walks away from him, "Well, news flash, big guy. There is no innocent girl left in her, the Katrina that you adored 500 years ago is gone, the Anastasia that you fell in love with is gone as well and they're never coming back." she tells him, "I'm no fool, Samathea." he states, leaning against the wall, she stops in her tracks "What kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find Katrina under this Katherine facade?" he questions her. Then she turns to him, "The same as every other man in this world. Desperate to fix something that can't be fix, like Damon and Stefan. They think that sweet, caring, loving and understanding Samathea is still here under this emotionless bitch I've become." she informs him. "You can't blame them for having hope, Samathea. It would be a shame if the world lost a soul compassionate as yours." he states and pressed his back against the wall. She smiles softly as She remembers Jeremy telling her that she has a big heart full of compassion and love. Then she turns to the side as she was familiar with those words. "Your compassion and love for others is a gift, Samathea. Carry it with you, always and forever." she quotes, making Elijah smile a little. "I read that in a letter once." she states and he smirks, "The writer sounds positively gifted." he states and looks at her, she looks at him and he was surprised at the genuine smile she was wearing "I'm sure it meant what he wrote." he states and she nods at him, "I'm sure he did." she agrees and he smiles at her, but then she frowns sadly. "But pretty words and compassion won't bring my family back." she states as water forms in her eyes. "So I did the only thing to release myself from such burdens." she states and then looks at him, "I burn it along with everything, I own. My home, my memories, the old Samathea Gilbert along with my dead siblings." she informs him and he frowns at her.

But then was surprised at the tear that was sliding down her cheek, "I will never feel such pain again, I will never be happy again. It was too much for me to take. And I promise you, Elijah. I will never turn my humanity back on." she swore to him, then suddenly her neck was snapped and she collapsed onto the ground. Elijah pushes himself off the wall and looks at Katherine as she was smirking at him, "Sorry, I got held up." she tells him and he just looks at her in shock, seeing that she didn't hesitate to snaps Samathea's neck.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sat on the couch as she was feeling… different. Then she smiles as she felt great. Stefan walks over to her and sat down in front of her as Damon was looking through the letters. "How do you feel?" he asks her. She just looks at him and smiles. "I… I feel good, I… feel great. I feel alive," she answers him and giggles a little.

Damon frowns as he was opening up letters. "Slight problem with being alive." he states and Rebekah looks at him, "I can kill you now," he states and throws the night right at her, Stefan flinches and Rebekah catches it every easily. The two look at her in surprise as Rebekah was surprised as well, she lowers her hand and opens it that was holding the letter opener, they looked at the wound that suddenly closes right up. She gasps and looks up at Stefan "I'm still a vampire." she states as Stefan exhales and it hits him. Damon just crosses his arms "The cure didn't work." she said in horror but Stefan shook his head. "Or just like she wanted it to," he whispers and she looks up at him. "The cure was a fake, it must have been a concentrated shot of vervein or something." he informs her and Rebekah grunts in disgust as Damon looks away, "Katherine."

~8~8~8~

Katherine started to walk, but then stops as Elijah was holding Samathea in his arms and wipes the tear away, "Oh come on, she can use a snap. Must be exhausting, trying to be me." she states with a smirk then turns and started to walk again. "You killed Elena and Jeremy Gilbert," he calls out to her, she stops dead in her tracks as she was caught up in one truth she didn't want him to find out. Elijah gently laid Samathea against the wall and brushed her bangs out of her face. Katharine exhales and turns and walks back to him. "Yes, Elijah. I… Killed Jeremy and Elena Gilbert." she admits and he was more disappointed. "A bombshell that she couldn't just wait to drop on you," she said glaring at Samathea as she caused a lot of trouble for her today. "Ironic, since she doesn't supposedly care about anything," she states, trying to play it cool.

That pushes Elijah over the edge a little, "Well, I care." he answers then stood up and turns to her, "Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl? A girl fated to live the same life as you and Anastasia endured? A girl that looks exactly like her?" he questions, marching right back to her, "And now you've just taken away the last of her family resulting in her turning off her emotions, just like how your family was taken and Anastasia turned off hers." he throws at her and she looks at him in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" she asks as he brushed past her and went to walk and Katherine followed after him, "Jeremy and Elena were collared damage, I was just doing what I needed to do to survive," she informs him. - _She's Katherine Pierce, she's a survivor and do whatever it takes to survive._ \- Samathea once warned him, "IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?!" he snaps at her, startling Kathrine. "A means of survival?" he questions her, but she shook her head, "Don't let sweet little Samathea get to you, she hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted." she informs him, "Her hatred is well placed and I ask you a question." he reminds her.

She exhales, "No. of course you're not a means of survival." she answers and walks up to him. "You're the only one who look out for me, you're the only one that's giving me a second chance where no one else will. I love you, Elijah." she tells him, gently placing her hand on the side of his head, he looks down at her hand, "Elijah…" she tries again, but he moves his head away and brushes her hand off of him. She steps back, pulling her hand away, "You don't believe me." she states and he looks at her, "I want to. It's my disease." he informs her and she shifts in her spot, biting her lip, "I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn you give me reason to doubt you. I don't know you." he states as Katherine was hurt at his words. Elijah just scoffs "I don't think I ever will." he states then turns to leave, but Kathrine ran up to him, "Wait!" she calls out gripping his arm and stops him. He turns and glares at her, "You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I… I… I can't make a deal without you." she reminds him, he looks down and removes his arm from her grip. "Goodbye Kathrine." he said and walks away, leaving the alley. Katherine stood there as her whole plan was gone, failed, shattered to pieces.

~8~8~8~

Night arrived as Katherine then walks up to a house, she walks up the steps and stood on the front porch, she knocks on the door and it opens the woman from earlier, she looks at the vampire and smiles at her. "Kathrine, hey. What brings you at this hour?" she asks her, "I came to retrieve my package." she answers her the woman nods, "Oh, of course. Like I said, your secret would be safe here." she reminds her then walks back into her house as Katherine just waited on the porch. The woman then returns and handed her a small white box and Katherine took it and opens it, revealing a small white vial of the cure, she exhales and looks at it.

The woman could not hold back her curiosity as she was looking at the vial. "Hey, um… all the secrets can I ask. What is it?" the woman asks her and Katherine just look at it, "It's my freedom." she answers then closes the box.

~8~8~8~

Elijah was walking along the sidewalk as he was still a little heartbroken over Katharine, but then speak of the devil, Katherine walks to him as he really nodded in the mood to hear any more of her lies. He goes to walk past her, but she steps in front of him. "Wait," she said, stopping him. "What do you want?" he questions her, "To tell you that you're right." she answers and he stops trying to leave and looks at her, "I have spent so much time, running and lying just to survive. I killed the one family I had left just to survive, I'm starting to believe my own lies." she tells him and he exhales at her, "I don't even remember who I was before when we met, I don't remember that things Anne loved to do or all the games we use to play as kids. And I want to find out." she tells him.

He just looks at her, listening but not really believing her. She exhales and reaches into her purse and pulls out the small box. "You have the cure?" he ask and she nods at him, "Yeah," she answers him and he shifts in his spot. "And I can shove this down Klaus's throat and try to kill him. But even if I manage to do it, I lose you," she tells him and he looks at her, moved by her words. "And I don't want that to happen," she said to him, but Elijah collects himself. "How do I know this isn't a lie?" he questions her, she looks at him a little sad at his questions, "Katherine Pierce, easily gets another man?" Elijah questions her as he tries to stay strong as she then took his hand and places it right in his palm. "Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you," she answers him.

Elijah just looks away for a moment then looks right back at her "And I like to think…" she states and places his other hand right over the cure, "That you feel something for me too. I need you to trust me, I want you to trust me." she tells him and he looks down at the cure in his hands, "Just like I'm trusting you." she said and he looks at her, then she lets go and steps back from him. "You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you deiced where we go from here," she tells him, he just looks at her then walks right past him, Elijah stood there, looks down at the cure then right at Katherine was she was walking away, disappearing into the night. He exhales then opens the box and found the cure inside, he exhales, closing the box and walks across the street, placing the box in his pocket and walks right to his car, where Rebekah was sitting and then slides off the hood and stood in front of him. She then crosses her arms. "You and Katherine? And here I thought you were the smart brother." she jokes but Elijah was not amused. "You don't have a smart brother. I'm just a dumb as the rest of them. "Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently else where." she tells him. "And what could you possibly what with the cure?" he questions her. She smiles at him, "I want to be human again." she answers him and he was shocked at her words. "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for, I mean it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass will necessarily green, Bekah," he informs her.

She nods at him in agreement, "Well, you're right. But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person and when it ends it ends. We had 20 lifetimes together, isn't that enough?" she tells him, but he shook his head, "I still don't understand. I mean why must you consider our family a burden?" he asks her and she said nothing. "Always and forever. I mean those words are as important to me today as they ever were," he tells her, saddened at her sudden wanting to be human and abandon the family. She just smiles at him, "You will always be my brother and I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I chose, not the way you and Nik want me to." she tells him and he was, even more, sadden at her words then pushes herself off the car and was now desperate "Please. Please just give me the cure." she tells him and he didn't answer or moved a muscle. But then her phone went off and she pulls it out, answering it. "What do you want Nik?" she questions him " _An update on our search for the elusive cure._ " he answers her "Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. I fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications." she states and offers the phone to Elijah. "Here," she states and he took the phone, not knowing what to think of Rebekah.

But he sighs and pulls the phone to his ear, "Complication speaking." he answers as they both walk to the front of the car. This gets Klaus's attention " _Big brother. At last, you join the fray._ " he states, "Well, somebody had to take charge." he informs him as they both got into the car. "Now that I have, I got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls." he informs him, "With a long list of demands, I assume." Klaus asks him, "Not that long." Elijah assures him as he got into the car.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood in the living room as he was smiling and on the phone with his brother, "Come home, brother. we'll settle this like family." Klaus informs him and hung up. Then Eric walks out and plops down onto the chair, "God, I had older witches." he mutters, Klaus nods as Serena walks out as well, drying her hair from the shower she took. "I feel so much better after that shower." she mutters then Klaus reaches out and took her hand, "Serena." he states, she stops and turns to him as he pulls her to him, "How are you feeling?" he asks her, "I feel better," she answers him, he smiles and nods at her. "Good, that's good," he states.

She smiles at him and tilts her head at him, "Hey." she states cupping his face and he looks at her. "I'm okay." she assures him, he smiles and presses his forehead against hers. She smiles and closes her eyes. "Aw, look at you two. Destine lover through time." Eric states and the two look over at him. Serena sticks her tongue out at him and giggles as Klaus hold her close to him. "You alright?" she asks him, he exhales leans against her. "Having an immortal inside your head is not fun." he tells her, she nods at him. "Tell me about it." she states then turns and wraps her arms around his neck "And right now I'm feeling generous and maybe, if possible let Tyler come back for Prom so he can be Caroline's date." she asks him and Klaus looks at her, "Plwase Nik?" she asks giving her his puppy eyes. He smiles as he chuckles and kisses her.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan walk down the sidewalk to the diner as Samathea was walking for them. Damon looks at his brother, exhales and throw up his arms in surrender. "Okay, you were right." he admits, stepping in front of him and they both stop. "I let Rebekah take the cure. I thought for a second, let literally a second, if Rebekah takes this. Then I'll have problems no way and I couldn't think of one good reason to give it to Samathea." he states and Stefan shot him a 'Really?' look. "And Rebekah took it and I realized how badly I screwed up." he informs him and Stefan sighs. "What's your point Damon?" Stefan questions him. "My point is, I'm sorry. Okay, I had a moment of weakness. It's my thing, it's like you and I falling for the same girls, it's our thing." Damon informs him and Stefan scoffs. "It was our thing." he states and Damon shrugs at him. "Look you and I have been making the same mistakes for 150 years. We can judge Katherine all we want, but we keep repeating our own history like she is. Nothing ever changes, it has to stop, Damon." Stefan informs him, "What are you talking about?" Damon asks him, "I'm done. can't keep reliving my life like this, I owe Samathea her shot at being normal again. Once we give her the cure, I'm getting her out of my life and I'm getting a life of my own." Stefan informs him.

His older brother just looks at him, in surprise as Stefan wanted to leave Samathea. But nods as he respected his choice, "Okay, okay. But let's just get the cure and then we can talk about you riding off into the sunset all by your lonesome." Damon states and Stefan looks at him, "You still want to get the cure? Even if it means you might lose her?" he asks him, Damon exhales as he turns away momentarily and then back to him, "If it gets the old Samathea back, that's a chance I'm willing to take." he answers him. Stefan nods at him, "Well, I guess we all have to do is convince her." he states and walks past him. They both entered the diner and saw Samathea sitting at a table by herself with her boots back on and her chin resting on her hands, they both exchanged looks and walk up to her. "Sit anywhere you like," Jeanine tells them and she walks away. They both walk over to the booth, Damon sat down first and scoots over to Samathea and then Stefan sat down as well. "You alright?" Stefan asks her, she shot him a look then removes her hands and grips her cup of coffee gently, lifting it up and sips it "What's up with the silent treatment? You were the one that called and wanted us to meet." Damon reminds her, she then looks at them, "You both know that I won't take the cure." she states as she lightly traces the top of her cup and the two both shifted. "And that I am never am and never will take the cure, you both need to know and accept that. So… will you both accept that and let me be what I am?" she questions them.

They both exchanged looks and Stefan looks away "Yea… no." Damon answers her, she nods as she grips her cup. "Sam, this isn't you." Stefan tells her, Samathea scoffs. "It is, you wanted me to not be in denial, so I'm not. So accept it and move on and if not, you won't like the consequences." she warns them and sips her coffee. Damon looks over at Stefan, who licks his lips and sighs. "Listen, I was in the exact same situation as you are now. My emotions were off, I wasn't me and both you and Elena refused to accept that," he states and she just, at him as she grips her cup even tighter. "You nor Elena gave up on me, you both didn't stop until you pulled me back." he tells her, she bites the inside of her mouth in anger then hold out her cup and drops it to the ground, breaking it.

Then Jeanine walks over to them, "Let me get that for you, Miss Pierce." she states Samathea looks at her, smiles then vamps right at her and snaps her neck. The two were shocked as the body dropped, the coffee break and Samathea turn to them. "Whoa!" Damon exclaims and they looked at her. "You two don't like to listen much, do you?" she questions, tilting her head a little "And here's the consequence, one dead innocent little girl because of you." she tells them then leans against the table, "And you two pursue in trying to cure me, there will be another and another and another until the pile grow and grows," she tells them as they did not know what to do. "Have a nice evening and think about what I said," she tells them then turns and walks away, stepping over the body and walks out the diner.


	19. Pictures of You

_Chapter 19: Pictures of You_

Bonnie walks through the graves with roses in her hands and stood in front of two graves of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She kneels down and places the lilies but their graves: Jeremy & Elena Gilbert Brother and Sister and friend. "Hey Jeremy, hey Elena," she said to them. "You know I was thinking about the last things I said to the both of you. "We did it." "Have Faith." Lame last thing to say." she said with a bitter smile as a tear slides down her cheek. "That wasn't goodbye, you guys. You… were supposed to come back with us." Bonnie said to them. "Bonnie." a woman's voice calls out, she froze as a smile graced her lips. "Elena," she said then turns and saw her standing right behind her.

Elena looks down at her and Bonnie stood to her feet. "Bonnie wake up," she tells her and Bonnie look at her in confusion. "How are you here?" she asks her, but Elena shook her head. "Bonnie you need to wake up," she said again and Bonnie shook her head a little. "I don't understand." she states and Elena grips her shoulder, "Bonnie you're about to die, wake up!" she tells her as the wind was blowing. "Bonnie, please. Wake up!" she shouts right at her.

Bonnie opens her eyes and found herself in her house laying on her couch and the blanket that was covering her was on fire, she shot up staring at it right in shock. "Oh my God!" she shouts and waves her arm, putting the fire right out. She just pants and looks around her room and realizes, Expression also killed her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Damon stood in their living room throwing a football back in forth, "So how long has it been? 8, 9 days?" Damon asks and throws Stefan the ball. "Yeah 8 or 9 days. I don't know I lost count." Stefan answers as he throws Damon the ball, "We have lost count on the second day when Samathea Gilbert has not killed anyone, I'd say that's progress brother." Damon said to him and throws back ball right back to him. "So what are we going to do? Throw the football around another 150 years until Samathea gets her humanity back?" Stefan asks and Damon shrugs at him "Because I'm cool with that." Stefan states and throws the ball back to him. "She doesn't want the cure, she'll start killing people if she knew we'd started looking for it and get it for her," Damon informs him and throws Stefan the ball again. "All right, we can always make her want it." Stefan suggest and throws Damon the ball, "Yeah, but how are you going to make an immortal emotionless bitch vampire want anything?" Damon asks him and throws Stefan the ball and the younger Salvatore shrugs, "Get her to flip her humanity switch." he answers and throws Damon the ball.

Damon then looks at him, "So what are we going to do? Pull a Lexie and bombarded her with emotions until one of them sticks?" he asks and throws him the ball, "Yeah and if that doesn't work, then we go to plan B. Lock her up, keep her sideline until you and I figure out a plan C." Stefan informs him and throws him the ball, "And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion since Jeremy and Elena died?" Damon reminds him and throws him the ball. "Well, you, my friend will be right by her side the whole way." Stefan tells him and Damon nods at him, "Right, cause you don't want to repeat history." Damon states, stepping forward and leans against the couch, "And when this is all over, you're just going to get out of her life." he reminds him and Stefan just smiles at him, "Well…" he states and Damon sighs at him. "All right how do you want to d this?"

~8~8~8~

The Originals sat at the table as Eric took Serena out of Mystic Falls a week ago to see what was wrong with her, morning sickness and nausea. "Elijah, being human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning knowing that each one matters." Rebekah states Elijah looks at her and Klaus just laughed "Well that was poetic." he states and Elijah looks at him, "Then perhaps you can provide us with a more compelling reason, please." Elijah asks him. Klaus then leans forward "Silas can appear as anyone and Solon are just as dangerous. Silas got inside my thoughts and convinced me that I was dying and Solon made the pain just unbearable when she put Serena to sleep. They will torment me until I give them the cure." Klaus informs him, "And in doing so, they break down the wall to the other side." Rebekah informs him, Klaus then turns to her, "So it doesn't trap him there when he and Solon dies. Silas wants to reunite with his lost soulmate that is also Solon beloved twin sister. You of all love sick fool should applaud his devotion." Klaus reminds her as he smirks at Elijah. "They will open the flood gates for every supernatural being that has ever died!" Rebekah shouts at him, "Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back." he points out the bright side "Please, you hated Kol and kept Finn in a box for most of his life." Rebekah reminds him.

Klaus sighs and looks at their older brother. "Elijah, please," he states offering his choice and Elijah exhales. "Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason to put the entire world in jeopardy Klaus," Elijah informs him, making Rebekah smile and Klaus frowns. "And what of Serena?" Klaus questions, "She is not here anymore, isn't here anymore, seeing how Eric took her away to see what illness was befalling her." Elijah reminds him and that made Klaus feel a little better. "I think our sister deserves a shot a happiness." Elijah reminds him and Rebekah was just overjoyed. "Tell me you're joking? Tell me you're not condemning me to an eternity of torture?" Klaus questions him.

Elijah just looks at him, "I've made my decision." he states and Klaus glares at him, Rebekah just smiles as Klaus then stood up and leans in close to Rebekah's ear, "When your sick and dying and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." he tells her as she was not afraid of him. Then he leans back and storms away. She just brushed back her hair and looks at him, "Where's the cure?" she asks him and he just looks at her. "Rebekah, it is no secret that you are impulsive and emotional and a time that is morally questionable," he states and she just looks at him shock a little. "Prove to me that this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you're giving up here." he challenges her and she nods. "Fine, anything." she agrees to him, "I want you to live a day as a human. This day, no vampire privileges, no strength, no compulsion, no nothing." he tells her as she understands the rules, "If you succeed and this is what you still want, the cure is yours."

~8~8~8~

Rebekah and Samathea walk down the street as Rebekah told her everything. "You're going to fail." Samathea bluntly informs her and Rebekah look at her as Samathea was laughing "You should have stayed home instead of going to prom." she reminds her and Rebekah scoff "Maybe a more human experience is appropriate." Rebekah reminds her and Samathea think to herself. "I'd go to death," she answers. "Why should I listen to you, you don't even have your humanity." she informs her and Samathea look at her, "I'd thought you like this emotionless Samathea?" she questions her, "That was right after I started to miss the old Samathea." Rebekah throws at her. Samathea shrugs as she felt nothing. "But it's sad that guy doesn't get a date, but a girl, that's, even more, sadder, you won't be able to compel yourself a date or are you going to pull a Katherine?" Samathea asks her.

Rebekah glares at her. "Yes, I realize that and last I check, you're living at my house cause I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude." Rebekah reminds her. "Well, sorry miss. I-want-a-human-live." she throws back and laughs a little, but an idea hits her then she steps in front of Rebekah making the both of them stop, "I'll come with you." she states and Rebekah just looks at her, "Think about it, If I come with you I can make sure you pass Elijah's test with flying color. Cause if you take the cure and become human then I'm Scott free." she informs her and then steps back and walks away. Rebekah just sighs as she didn't like but did agree with it and followed her.

~8~8~8~

Caroline steps out of the changing room, "What kind of dream?" she asks as Bonnie followed after her. Caroline stood in front of the mirrors and smooth out her dress. "Well, I'm at their graves and all of a sudden, she appears to them," she informs her and Caroline look at her through the mirror. "Well, you never got to say goodbye to them, Bon. You're in grieving, that's normal," she informs her, Bonnie then bites her lip and looks around. "And when I woke up the couch was on fire," she informs her then Caroline stops smoothing out her dress and turns to her. "Oh." she mutters and Bonnie rubs her shoulder, "I don't know if I was just emotional in my dream or him Shane was right. Without his help I'll lose control of my magic." she states and Bonnie shook her head. "No it's because you need a night off from morning and I'm going to make sure that you have it." Caroline tells her and Bonnie smiles at her, "And um… you look super hot." she informs her, by the way." she informs her and Caroline smiles. "You think?" she asks "Oh yeah." she answers and Caroline mutters a 'Yeah' and turns back to the mirror.

She smiles and smooths out her dress, "Matt and I are going to have the sexiest date there." Bonnie jokes and Caroline chuckles a little and Bonnie chuckles as well. "You know what, I love friend-prom and it's exactly what prom should be," Caroline states and turns to her. "Friends and memories," she states, gesturing to the two. "Yup." Bonnie agrees with her, "Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the three of us going to have the night of our lives." she states and the two smile at each other. Then the door opens as the bells jingled, they both look over and saw that it was Samathea and Rebekah, making the two stop smiling. "Hey Bonnie, heard about the mind wiping thing, sucked, but oh well." Samathea states as the two walk over to them.

Then her attention went to what Caroline was wearing "Oh that's a nice dress, Caroline." she states and Caroline looks down at the dress, "I know, you and Elena help me pick months ago when we were friends before you tried to kill me." Caroline informs her as she forces herself to smile. Samathea nods as it came back to her. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, slip my mind," Samathea said as she shrugged and Bonnie looks at her as Samathea was not bothered by the fact that she almost killed Caroline, then Samathea looks at her and smirks. "Could you get this pressed for me, I'll pick it up later," Caroline calls out to the clerk. "Bonnie." Caroline states and walks back to the dressing room and Bonnie followed after her. Samathea watches them leave and she smirks to herself.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down the steps of Rebekah's house, with the dress that Caroline was going to wear, she had the ends lifted so she could walk, some of her hair pinned back and decorated with a rose-pin, but then a limo pulls up to the house as she was on the ground and looks at the limo as the door opens and out steps Stefan in a tux as he was holding a bouquet of roses, Samathea rolls her eyes and looks at him, irritated that he was here. "Are you going to follow me where ever I go now?" she questions as he walks up to him and stood chest to chest, "I have no need of a babysitter." she reminds him, "Really?" he questions and gave her the roses. "Cause last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress's neck," he informs her.

She just shrugs at him, "Got you to sit like a good little boy, didn't it?" she questions him, then went to leave but she bumps right into Damon's chest. "Yep." he states and she shoves back and looks at him, "And we want to make sure that you hold up your end of the deal." he tells her and she glares at him, "You honestly expect me to believe you?" she questions him, crossing her arms, he shrugs at her, "But no eating the prom queen." he orders her, she just rolls her eyes and he holds up a corsage, "May I?" he asks her, she looks at it, then at him, exhales and holds up her wrist. Damon smirks and places it on her wrist. "Wow, would you look at that." he states and pats her arms, "Beautiful dress," he comments her. "Thanks," she states and turns away from him. "Caroline gave it to me," she answers and brushes past Stefan, the two brothers exchanged looks and followed her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood in front of the fire place as he was reading a text from Eric, "Klaus? Klaus?" Caroline calls out, but he didn't answer her. "Klaus!" she shouts again as she then found him. Klaus closes his phone, "Hello. Did you not hear me?" she questions him. "Of course I heard you, Caroline. I'm sure all of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company." Klaus informs her, she just walks up to him, "Well, I'm sorry you're having personal problems, but I have a real crisis on my hands. Samathea stole my prom dress." she informs him and he turns to her, confused and in disbelief on why he should care. "I went to pick it up, but they said that somebody else did and when I ask who, she said she couldn't remember," she informs her and Klaus were still finding where he should care.

He looks at him in shock on why he isn't freaking out, "Hello, the vervein is out of the town water supply, she was compelled." she states and Klaus laughs a little as Caroline just glares at him, "It. Is. Not. Funny." she reminds him as he just laughs. "I know, I know," he informs her. "Then stop laughing," she orders him, he shuts his mouth and held his laughter back. Caroline rolls her eyes "Look I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me." she tells him. "Well then, it shouldn't be all that hard to find another dress that's well within your substantial vampire capabilities." he informs her, "But I don't want another dress." she states as she turns away then turns back to him, "I want to look hot, like Princess Grace of Monaco hot." she tells him then exhales, "So, could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?" she asks him and Klaus just shrugs.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Damon have Samathea on each of their arms as they were walking past all the changing photos as the three were walking down the red carpet. "Where's the disco ball?" Damon asks, "Caroline's been working on this for a while now, it's a photo yearbook of the senior class." Stefan answers him as they stop by one of Elena, Matt, and Samathea. "Isn't that from freshmen year?" Stefan asks and Samathea slips from their arms and looks at the photo of the three as Elena and Matt were hugging Samathea and she had a big smile on her face. "Mom took this, when she drop us off at school, I was nervous about High School, but Matt and Elena cheered me up so I would have to be scared anymore," she informs, swallowing the lump in her throat them as the picture then changes to Elena and Jeremy standing side by side with smiles on their faces, Samathea just stares at them as the two brothers just exchanged looks.

But then the picture changes to all three of the Gilberts, Samathea stood in the middle as Jeremy and Elena were hugging Samathea and they were all smiling, but Samathea just stares at the photo as she remembered when they were always by each others' sides, laughing and smiling. They were always smiling and just… happy. But Samathea just exhales then pulls off her. "Can we move on, the more I stand here, the more I want to bumf," she said then pulls off her coat and walks off. The two exchanged looks and followed after her.

They arrived inside as everyone was dancing, Matt and Bonnie were walk in arm in arm "Why do I feel like we're the practice run of Caroline's wedding?" Matt jokes and Bonnie shot him a look "Because I think we are." she answers and they both just laughed.

Samathea stood by herself as she was going to sip some bourbon from a flask, but Damon walks up to her and took it from her. "You are underage," he informs her and sips the flask. "And you are underage and really pushing it," she informs him as she looks up at him. "Oh come on, what badass Senior isn't complete without a prom date which is slightly too old for prom?" Damon asks her and Samathea scoffs, taking her flask back, "You're not my date." she informs him, "Cool, I'm sorry. Your boyfriend." he corrects and she also spits out her bourbon from laughing. "You're not even that." she states and he tilts her head at him, "Something I said?" he asks her, she shook her head, "I'm not playing you game," she said and walks past him. "You're really going to deny that I'm your boyfriend now?" he questions, making her stop as he walks up to her and Samathea turns to him, "And why are we playing this game? This 'Turn Samathea's emotion switch back on.' game." she questions him. He shrugs at her, "I could of, but being my sire it was you that had me turn them off in the first place." she reminds him.

Damon exhales, "Highlight, it's almost bigger bitch than you." he tells her, she just chuckles and crosses her arms. "You hold no meaning to me, Damon. Nothing," she informs him. "Really? Then why tell me you're in love with me? Why tell me it the most real thing you ever felt in your life?" Damon questions her, "I only said all those things to you because that's what you wanted to hear, but you were the one that pushed me away. You were just the tip of the blade. But now that I have no emotions and know that none of it was real and if you honestly think that anything I said to you held meaning, then you're the one with the problems. Not me." she tells him then turns to leave as she stuck a cord in Damon, but was meet with Bonnie and Matt they both smiled at her "Uh-oh, more buzz killers." she states and sips her flask. "Hey, I know that we really haven't talked since… everything, but I just want to say that I miss you." Bonnie tells her and Samathea roll her eyes. "Me too and we want to help you," Matt tells her and Samathea snorts. "Really? You help me?" she questions them, Matt exhales. "I don't want you to look back and miss out on Senior year." he tells her and she held up her hand and stops him "What are you going to do, be the hero and redeem the villain and happily ever after? Don't try to be the selfless one, you would have done the same thing I did the second Vicki died." Samathea throws at her.

Matt cast his eyes down as Samathea being really mean and struck a nerve, "Hey, you shut it all because you felt all the horrible happening to you." Bonnie states and Samathea turns her hand to her and tilts it a little. "But you still have friends that love you." she tells her, "And here I thought you were going to bring Jeremy and Elena back, but in truth, you were just a brainwashed lunatic. So you're the season my all my emotions are off, you failed my sibling's death and every time I look at you, I just want to rip off your face so I don't have to keep starting into it as it reminds me all the bad." Samathea tells her and then smirks at her, Bonnie just looks at her in horror at her hurtful words "When are you going to get I through your thick heads, I don't need or want your help. you're all dead weight to me, but you're also meals as well, so don't give me a reason to shorten your lives." she tells them walks off.

Bonnie then inhales then gathers up her dress, "I need some air." she states as she went to walk away. "Bonnie wait," Matt said and stops her, but Bonnie just turns to him. "Caroline's right. Samathea's gone." Bonnie said and walks off, leaving the prom. She walks back outside as she then stops and exhales as tears formed inside her eyes, then looks over at the photo as it changes to her and Jeremy as they were dancing at the decade prom. But then she looks over and saw Jeremy standing in the woods as he was smiling and in a tux. Bonnie couldn't help but smile at him. "This this real?" she asks him and he smirks at her, "Does it matter?" he asks her, but she just smiles and she just stares at him. "May I have this dance?" he asks her. She said nothing and walks right up to him and took his hand.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was walking with another girl as they were laughing, but then Stefan took her arm and pulls her right to him, locking her against him. "Let me go or I will get violent." she threatens him, but Stefan wasn't fazed by her threat, "Oh come on, I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?" he asks her and she glares right at him. "And your point?" she questions him, he just hums at her and they were dancing.

Matt was getting punch as Rebekah was standing next to him, "So are you and Bonnie like a thing?" she asks "We're not a thing, we're friends and so who are you here with?" he asks her and she looks away for a moment. "No one." she answers with a shrug and Matt shot her a look, "Go on, I know what you're thinking, why didn't I just compel myself a date," she tells him, but he shook his head. "You know, I was actually thinking, I wonder of Bonnie wants ice," he informs her, showing her the drinks. "Oh." she mutters and Matt went to leave "Can I ask you something?" she asks him and he looks back at her "Why? Apparently, you already seem to know everything so." he tells her. "Do you think I make a good human?" she suddenly asks as she took his by surprised. But then scoffs and looks back at her. "I think good is a hard word to live up to and I've never seemed you do anything remotely good. So, honestly no, I don't. I'm sorry." he answers her and walks off, leaving Rebekah sad at his answer.

Stefan just looks at her as Samathea's eyes were on Rebekah, "So you're here to just get Rebekah the cure? Right?" he asks her, she said nothing as she just ignored him. "On what happens to be the most sentimental night in high school." Stefan went on and she looks at him. "You honestly think I'm crying out for help?" she questions him and he just looks at her, "I would gladly show you what a cry for help actually sounds like." she offers him. "So this right now, you feel nothing?" he asks her, she shook her head, "Not a thing," she answers him. "I don't believe you." he tells her and she shrugs at him, "I really don't care if you do or don't," she answers him. "So you don't remember every time we hugged?" he asks, pulls her close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You would often seek comfort in my arms, trying to calm down," he asks her. She shook her head, "Nothing." she answers him. "This," he asks, gripping her hand in a comfort grip. "You were safe every time you almost fell." he informs her, "Nothing." she answers again "And this," he asks and dips her. "You got so embarrassed that you were ready to faint," he asks as she just stares up at him, with no emotion showing, then he pulled her back up and she laid her head on the crook of his neck then she leans up to his ear. "Not. A. Thing." she whispers, then removes her hand from his grip and wraps it loosely on his neck "And because Salvatore, this you and your brother are play is very risky, someone can always end up dead," she warns him and then pulls away back glaring at him, then removes his arm from her shoulders and she walks off. Damon just glares at his brother as Samathea was still refusing to feel anything.

~8~8~8~

And hour later, Caroline arrives at the prom, wearing a white dress, she then stops and smiles as she looks out at everyone as they were dancing. But then the smile was gone as Samathea was standing right in front of her, "So, what do you think?" she asks her, and Caroline glares at her "Are you kidding me right now? You look like a back stabbing bi-" she stops short at Stefan walks up to them, stopping Caroline from say it and she just sighs. "The dress is beautiful. It brings out your smile," she informs her. "Thank you, I was doing you a favor," Samathea said with a shrug

Caroline just glares right at her, going to say more, "Caroline." Stefan said as he stops her, "Would you come dance with?" he asks her. She looks at him and took his hand, she then shot a look over at Samathea who was smirking the two then left and Samathea enjoying herself. The two walk onto the dance floor and danced. "I know you said to kill her with kindness, but can't I just kill her?" Caroline asks him and he just smirks to himself, "I see you found a dress." he states, changing the subject. "It's from Klaus. don't ask," she informs him and he nods at her. "You know that Serena has him wrapped around her little finger and she's wrapped around hers as well?" Stefan informs her. "If I had Serena wrapped around my finger then my boyfriend would be here now," she informs him and he nods a little, seeing that, that subject was still sour. "Are you making any progress with the dress thief?" she asks him, Stefan shrugs at her, "I don't know, I think it's affecting me more than it is to her." he answers her and she looks at him, "What do you mean?" she asks him, "Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that doesn't want to move on from her." he tells her "That's normal Stefan, you and Samathea were like siblings to each other and that just doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on," she informs him.

Stefan sighs as he spins her, "Then how does anyone ever move on?" he asks her, "I don't know, but I think that someday you'll mean someone new and you'll fall madly in love. And you would have moved on, not even realizing it." she assures him. Stefan nods at her and they continued to dance.

~8~8~8~

April and Rebekah were in the back as April was tallying the votes, "I can't just make you prom queen. It's best on votes and you have approximately none so far." April informs her. "Can't you just help out a friend?" Rebekah asks her with a smile. "No I can't and you can't make me, I put vervein in my tea now." she informs her and Rebekah shook her head, "I was not going to compel you," Rebekah assures her. Then Samathea vamps to them grip April's throat and slam her against the wall. "Compulsion may save you from little mind games, but that won't save you from me ripping out your heart, Rebekah become the prom queen, understand?" Samathea questions her as April was frightened and shook her head "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah questions her as Samathea lets her go and April ran off, then she turns to the Original. "Like you weren't going to." she states, "I was not going to threaten her." Rebekah informs her, "Do you remember the last time we were in school, you held, Me, Elena, Stefan and Caroline and you tortured us until we told you how to find the cure and then Tyler came and you forced him to turn and compelled me and Stefan to not use our vampire powers and unleashed him until us and ruined my sibling relationship with Stefan?" Samathea asks her.

Rebekah nods at her, "Yeah, so?" she asks her, Samathea smirks at her, "So, you're a terrible person, Rebekah. Nothing about you is good. You can't get that cure by being yourself, so stand there, let me do all the work, shut your mouth and look pretty. Kay?" Samathea then smiled at her, pats her shoulder and walks past her, Rebekah just stood there as she was hurt by Samathea's words.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Jeremy were dancing in the woods, "You and me, miss your prom." she states with a smile on her face. They both just laughed "You missed me, Bonnie? Me and Elena?" he asks her as he then spins her, having her pressed against his back and they both laughed. "Of course I do," she answers him. He smiles at her and presses his forehead against her temple. "Do you want this to be real?" he asks her again. "Yes," she answers again, in a whisper. Then he turns her right back to him, "It can be. Bonnie, your magic can bring me and Elena back, for good. You have the power to do the spell now." he informs her and Bonnie stop smiling as she looks up at him in shock, "Oh my god!" she snaps. Shoving him back and steps away.

Silas sighs as she figured it right out "You're Silas. Get away from me!" she snaps and went to leave, but he grips her arms and stops her. Then pulls her right back to him, "You need me Bonnie." he informs her as she just glares right at him. "I don't need you, I don't want anything to do with you!" she snaps and tries to shack him off, "You have no idea how dangerous you are. If I don't help you, you'll kill yourself." he warns her and lets her arm go, "You're just trying to get inside my head." she accuses him, stepping back, "I'm just trying to help you, offering you help and asking for yours in return." he tries to reason with her, "Get away." she snaps and turns to leave, "Wake up on fire recently?" he asks her and she stops as he knew and turns right back to him, "Did you do that to me?" she questions him, "Bonnie let me help you, because you hurt somebody or yourself." he warns her again. "You don't care about me! You only care about being down the wall to the other side and I won't do it!" Bonnie shouts at him "Don't you want to see Jeremy and Elena again?" he asks her. She just looks at him, "Not like this." she answers and walks right off.

~8~8~8~

Elijah looks down at the white stake in his hand as Klaus was looking right at him "Where did you get that?" Klaus asks him, "Our baby sister." Elijah answers him and then turns right to him, "Once she's human, it will make no difference to her whatsoever." he informs him and walks right back to Klaus and offers it to him, "Take it." he said and Klaus stood up and took the stake. "Why would you give me this?" Klaus asks him as he looks right at his brother. "We are immortal aside from the stake. Now that it's yours you have nothing to fear." Elijah assures him, but Klaus smirks at him, "Silas." he remains him and walks past him "He and Solon will continue to torment me." he informs him and looks down at the stake, "You survived through endless torments through the centuries before, you can survive this. And if you can't then you can outrun him." Elijah states as he turns to him.

Klaus then turns to him with a laugh, "Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your Katrina or have you figured out that you just another fly in her webs of lies?" Klaus asks him as he walks to him, pointing the stake right to him "You will spare you because I am asking you to spare her. As your family as your only living brother, I would ask you to provide me with this opportunity to allow me to feel, to care. To love." he asks of me and Klaus steps closer to him, "I gave you that opportunity and you turned against me, so if I run, it will be to chase her." he informs him and Elijah looks down, "And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you don't know a moment of happiness." Klaus tells him, Elijah looks back up at him as Klaus was smirking and then Elijah points the stakes away from him, "It's a hollow little life that you lead Niklaus. The only light is Serena and she is nowhere close to you." Elijah informs him and Klaus stops smiling as Elijah got to him, he pats his cheek and walks away. Leaving Klaus all alone.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sat at one of the tables by her lonesome until Matt stands next to her, "You haven't seen Bonnie, have you?" he asks and she looks up at him, "She's probably in the bathroom, every other girl is." she informs him and Mat just nods. "And if you haven't noticed, I am sitting here all on my own, so…" she states and he looks back down at her, "Will you please put me out of my misery and dance with me?" she asks him, desperately, he thinks and shakes his head, "I don't think so." he answers and went to walk away, "Matt please." she begs him, he stops and looks over at his shoulder at her, "This is a girl's worst nightmare, please?" she begs him again, he then turns to her.

He then exhales and walks back to her and took her to the dance floor, "I've been thinking about what you said about being good and… you're right. It won't be easy but it's worth trying." she tells him, "I don't understand why my option so important to you." he informs her, "Because you're everything I want to be. You're loyal, honest, kind, people root for you to seceded and even die for you." she informs him he scoffs "I'm a bus boy Rebekah. it's not like I'm out saving the world." he informs her. Then they stop and look at each other, "But you're human. you're so… beautifully human." she informs her and he just looks at her.

Caroline stands by herself then Stefan walks up to her, "Are you on Samathea Samathea duty?" she asks him, he just sighs and shrugs, "Taking a breather." he answers her and sip his flask, she nods and looks at everyone, "This prom sucks. This is our last dance together and it's awful, this is not how I want to remember this night." she whines and pouts, Damon looks at his flask and offers it to her, she looks at it and at him, he shrugs and she smiles a little at him, "Thank you." she mutters and took the flask, sipping it then she looks at the dance one last time and sighs. "If anyone asks, I'm at the after party," Caroline informs him, giving his flask back to him. He raised the flask to her and she walks off and then Bonnie walks right to him. "We have a problem."

~8~8~8~

The gang was gathered as Bonnie explains everything, "It's like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, I could feel him." she informs them, "Bonnie, that what Silas does, you can't let him get to you again." Stefan informs her then Damon looks at her, "Cause you are all crazy and brainwashed is not a good look." he informs them, from afar, Samathea was listening in to them was she was twirling the flower in her hand. Then Rebekah walks over to her, "What am I missing?" Rebekah asks her and Samathea exhale, "Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother, he still wants the other side brought down." she informs him. "So? The good about having no feelings is that you don't fear your enemies on the other side." Rebekah informs her.

Samathea shot her a glare, "It's my enemies that concern me, it Alaric, Jeremy, and Elena. The Salvatore dogs are irritating as it is, but if the dead did come back, having those things hounding me to flip my switch would be a nightmare and something I don't have to deal with." Samathea informs her and sips her drink and Rebekah smirks at her, "Um, excuse me." April calls out, getting everyone attention, "The votes have been tallied. It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen." she states as the two vampire girls smirked. "Look one of us should take her home." Stefan states as he whispers to Damon, who looks at him in disbelief. "What? No, she's safer here in public around these people. There's no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing at once." Damon informs him, "In the mean time, how do you look out for someone that can appear as anyone?" Matt asks him, "Alright your prom king and queen are… Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett." she informs them as the spotlight was shined on them, the gang and the two girls were in shock, everyone claps for them the two smiled to them walk to the stage, "Bonnie bloody Bennett, of course." Rebekah scoffs as Bonnie was crowned queen and Samathea scoffs as realization hits her, "Everyone is so scared and worried about Silas being down the other side and Silas needs Bonnie to complete the spell, no witch, no spell. The Bennett witch has to die." she informs her and sips her drink Rebekah look at her in shock. "I can't kill anyone, I'm supposed to be human." she reminds her and Samathea smirks. "Elijah wants you to behave, but those rules don't apply to me," she informs her, downing her drink, sets the cup down then walks off.

~8~8~8~

Caroline returns to the manor with groceries bags then sets them down, but heard someone right behind her, she shot up and turns, seeing Tyler Lockwood in a tux and a bouquet in his hands, "Tyler." she breaths at him in shock and he smiles at her, "I don't think you look ever more beautiful." he said to her, "Oh my god, Tyler." she gasps, walking up to him and wraps her arms around him. He wraps his arms right around her and they both held each other.

Then she pulled back and kisses him, but realization hits her and she pulls back, "Wait, you can't be here. Klaus-" she states "Can't get in, Matt owns this place, he had to invite me inside." he informs her, "But if Klaus finds out…" she went on, "He won't. But you really didn't think I would miss Prom did you?" he asks her, she just looks at him and smiles "Here, these are for you." he tells her and offers her the roses. She smiles at them and looks the roses then looks at him as he takes her hand. "Caroline Forbes, may I please have this dance?" he asks her, she just smiles at him and nods.

~8~8~8~

Damon was sitting against a tree outside, sipping his flask as he watches the picture change to him and Samathea at the decade dance as they both were smiling and had so much fun. Then Stefan walks up to him, "Are you looking for Silas or are you placing nostalgic about misspending youth?" Stefan asks him, "What happened to you being over it?" Damon asks him and looks at him, "What do you mean?" he asks him "Well, I mean for a guy that is moving on, you didn't seem to be moved on from her." Damon states with a bitter smirk as he sips his flask. "What we're doing is reminding Samathea of what she lost." Stefan informs him, "Like her sibling feelings for you?" Damon asks him. "Yeah, yeah, maybe," Stefan answers as he did not deny the claim. Damon nods and looks back at the pictures. "I mean, I don't mean to be a dick, Damon. But Samathea and I have history. Memories, laughs, up and downs. That a real bond. What you had was a one night stand, which was the result of the sire bond." Stefan states.

Damon glares right at him then vamps right at him, but Stefan stabs him right in the gut and Stefan just chuckles, "Your mind is a dark and regulating place Damon." he chuckles and drops him onto the ground, groans, and grips the stake. "Silas." he groans at him, looking up at him, "Where's my brother you physic freak?" Damon demands of him. "Oh where I convincingly pose as you, he's probably in a bit of pain too," he informs him and then kneels down. "The witch is mine, stay away from her," he informs him, patting his shoulders and walks away, Damon just groans and fell down in pain.

~8~8~8~

Matt and Bonnie were standing together as their pictures were getting taken, then Matt moves away from her as Samathea was slowly walking up to the stage. Matt removed his crown and steps off the stage. Then Rebekah ran up to him, "You need to get your queen of the stage." she warns him as she looks around for Samathea. "I really can't do that right now." he informs her and she looks back at him, "You didn't hear it from me, but Samathea's up to something," she warns him and walks away, Matt watches her leave then looks at Bonnie as she walks to the back room.

Bonnie steps into the room, please the bouquet down and removes her crown, then Samathea pushes the beads out of the way and steps inside as she was glaring at her. Bonnie then turns as Samathea smirks at her, "Congratulations Bonnie." she said to her, "What do you want?" Bonnie questions her, "You're a problem." she answers her than her eyes pulsed, startling Bonnie, then Samathea snarls as she grips Bonnie's shoulder as Bonnie grip Samathea's wrist. But the vampire gasped as she suddenly felt pain course through her body. She gasps, pulling her hands away, eyes turning back normal as she grips her head. Then Matt looks around as The Wind suddenly went crazy into the room, then electrically went haywire. Samathea gasp and cries out in pain as she remembers finding her siblings in that cave, feeling what she felt that day, "No… I don't… stop it…" Samathea whimpers as she falls to her knees gripping her head as her hand was gripping onto the table as Bonnie was glaring right at her.

Then Matt burst into the room, "Bonnie!" he claims and she looks at him "Something's wrong with me." she tells him, he nods at her, holding his hands out, "Okay, just relax." he tells her, but she shook her head "I have to get out of here." she tells her and walks out of the room and ran. The pain then was gone as Samathea pants and forces her eyes to her feet. She removes her hand from her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating like fear crazy, but then it was soon replaced with rage. Then April walks into the room and stood next to Matt. "What's going on?" she asks and Samathea turns to her as her entire eyes were consumed in red. "Someone did not listen when I said to make Rebekah prom queen," Samathea growls then grip April's neck and smacks her head against the table. "No!" Matt shouts as Samathea then bites into her neck. Then pulls away and shoves her away as Matt then catches April as she laid limp in his arms. "That's what you get for not listening," Samathea tells her then walks off out for revenge.

~8~8~8~

Matt had Taken April outside as she was not responding. "April! April! Come one, please wake up! April!" Matt went on and pressed his ear to her chest. "April come on!" he shouts and Rebekah soon walks outside, "Matt, why did you call- oh my god," she states as she saw April laying on the ground with a bite mark on her neck. Matt then looks up at her "Can you feed her your blood?" he asks her, Rebekah looks around, "Can you just call 911 or something?" she asks him. "What, she's dying, please help her." Matt begs her, but Rebekah shook her head "I can't, if I feed her my blood then Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't be able to be human." she tells him, "How is this even a choice right now? You want to be human, prove it. Be good, do the right thing and save her life." he tells her.

Rebekah stood there as she was faced with two choices, feed April her blood and give up her chance to be human or let April die and get her chance to be human, Rebekah looks down then sighs.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks through the woods as he heard Stefan groaning in pain. "Stefan." Damon calls out, "Yeah, I'm over here." he calls out and Damon walks past the trees, founding Stefan leaning against a tree as he pulls out the stake and tosses it to the side and Damon kneels next to him.

"Let me guess, an extremely handsome man coming up to you, claiming to be me?" Damon asks him. Stefan pats and nods at him, "Yeah." he answers him, "Yeah." Damon mutters and looks around the woods.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie marches forward as she was trying to get away. "Bonnie wait." Silas calls out to her as he followed her "Get away from me, Silas" she snaps at him, "We can help each other." he offers her then she stops and turn to him "This is what you do, you wait until I loose control and you want to swoop in and save me!" she shouts at him, "You really think you have a choice?" he questions her, and she glares at him, "If you don't let me help you your expression will consume you from the inside out." he warns her. "Get away from me!" she growls at him as the car alarms went off like wildfire. But Silas shot a look over at them as she looks at them in surprise. "You didn't try to do that, did you?" he asks her, she said nothing as she looks around, "Your magic is taking on a life as it own, you need help controlling it," he tells her, but she just glares at him, shaking her head. "Listen to me Bonnie, breath," he tells her. "I will die before I let you control me," she growls at him. "Bonnie listen to me." he tries again but then the wind started to pick up. "Control it, Bonnie! Control!" Silas shouts at her, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she shouts at him.

Then she closes her eyes as she grips her forehead as the wind was settling down and then she opens her eyes and found that Silas was gone, she exhales, but then Samathea vamps right up to her and bites down into her neck. Bonnie cries out in pain as Samathea was tearing into her neck. Bonnie cries out in pain as she then lost it. Samathea gasp as she pulls away from her neck, letting Bonnie go, she grips onto her neck, as she couldn't breathe, Bonnie just exhales as Samathea then started to cough up blood and was spitting it right out of her mouth and Bonnie's wound was now healing, then she stood up with a look of rage on her face. Samathea kept gagging, gasping and choking as she claws at her throat for air. Then Bonnie and turns to Samathea. Then she wrist her wrist, making Samathea cry out in pain as he legs snap and she falls onto her knee. Then Bonnie flips her hand again as Samathea's arm snaps and she cries out in pain again, gripping her arm.

Feeling the same pain from the day she realized that her siblings were really dead. Then the Salvatore brothers ran to them, "Bonnie stop." Stefan calls out to her as Damon ran over to Samathea and kneels down next to her. "It's hurt… it… hurts. Damon please, make it stop!" she cries as she grips her head. "Bonnie, you're killing her." Stefan tells her as Damon took Samathea into her hands "I know what I'm doing." Bonnie snaps at him, "That's the magic talk. This is your best friend." he reminds her as Samathea cries out in pain again as Samathea grips onto Damon's arm. "Damn it, Bonnie!" Damon snaps at her as Samathea opens her eyes then move out of Damon's arms and grips onto Bonnie dress looks up at her, "Bonnie… please… I don't want to feel… I don't want to feel it… please!" Samathea begs her and the brothers were shock at Samathea's pleas, then presses her head to Bonnie dress as she cries out in pain, then Bonnie suddenly snaps out of her trance and down at Samathea in shock. Samathea looks back up at her, exhales at the fading pain and back into Damon's arms, he catches her as she was exhausted, "Whoa, hey, hey." he tells her, brushing back her hair. Bonnie was trying to figure out what just happened as Stefan walks up to her, she just turns to him, "You okay?" he asks her, "No I'm not okay. I almost die, the shell of my best friend tried to kill me, none of this is okay." she tells him then walks off.

Stefan sighs and looks at Damon as he helps Samathea onto her feet, Stefan then walks over and helps them, Samathea want to collapse but Stefan and Damon catch her in time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Damon mutters and Samathea was facing Stefan, "You're okay." Stefan assures her as he brushes back her hair, "It hurts." she mutters then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and collapsed against Damon, he held her in his arms and looks at his brother and Stefan then states, "Plan B."

~8~8~8~

Matt places his coat on April's shoulders as she was alive and well, so to speak. He then stood up and walks over to Rebekah as she was heartbroken of the choice she chooses. "Thank you for saving her." Matt tells her, but Rebekah shook her head, "Samathea was right, I should just stay home." she states as it was all over. "No one has to know what you did." he tells her and she looks at him, "I won't tells anyone." he promises her and she looks at him in surprise "You'd really do that for me?" she asks him and he nods at her. "I would," he answer and she just gasp in rejoice.

Then he rethinks on his words. "And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the sure human." he said to her and she smiles at him, "Are you offering me a job as a bus boy?" she jokes and the two just chuckled. "You know I look cute in an apron." she went on, making Matt smile at her. "We'll see." he states and the two look at each other, "I should… go and take April home." he tells her and she nods at him "Okay." she mutters and he turns back to April, pulls her to her feet and they both walk off from the dance. Rebekah stood there smiling to herself. "Dear sweet April Young. Now there's a girl with a future." Klaus states as he walks out of the bushes and startled Rebekah as she turns to him in horror. "She was dying and I acted with human decently. You can't get more human than that." Rebekah snaps back at him.

Klaus just smirks to himself, "Actually you can, you can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath and you can ask, 'Why does this always happen to poor innocent people? Where did the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?' that is what it is to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit." he tells her and Rebekah just tears up "You're going to tell Elijah." she mutters and he chuckles to himself. "No, no. you are." Klaus tells her and she looks up at him in shock. "You'll tell him that you cheated. That you failed that you don't deserve the cure," he tells her.

She just pants in disbelief of him. "Why is it so hard for you for me to be happy?" she questions him "Because you happiness comes at the expands of my sanity because I refuse to entertain one of your whims," he answers her and she just cries a little at him from his harsh words. "Because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter." he answers her and smirks "Thankfully I don't have to waste any more breath to argue with you on the subject." he tells her and then walks past her, "What does that mean?" Rebekah questions him. "Nik, what does that mean?" she asks again, but he was already gone.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah walks back to the house where Elijah was waiting for her, "You're home." he tells her and Rebekah just smiles at him. "And how did our Cinderella fare?" he asks her." Rebekah looks down and sighs, "I won't lie, there were complications." she admits to him, looking back at Elijah and smiles at him, "But I passed your test with flying colors." she informs him and Elijah walk up to her. "If this is what you truly want. It's yours," he states and offers her the smile box to her. She looks down at it smiles and back at him, then took the box from her.

Then she opens it and saw the glass vial of the cure and exhales with joy. Then she closes the box as she was still smiling then she looks right at him, "I guess it's time I turn into a pumpkin." she states and Elijah just smiles at her. "Thank you Elijah," she tells him and walks past him to the house, but then Elijah's phone started to ring. He pulls out his phone and saw that it was Rebekah that was calling him, this confuses him, but then looks back to where Rebekah had walked into the house then back at the phone and answers the phone. "Rebekah?" he asks her, " _Elijah, I think Nik is up to something,_ " Rebekah informs him. Then Elijah looks back at the house, "Where did you go?" he asks her, " _I'm still at the prom, look. Don't do anything with the cure until I see you, something's not right._ " she informs him as Elijah lowers the phone. " _Elijah? Elijah?_ " Rebekah calls out and he pulls the phone back. " _Do not take your eyes of the cure._ " she tells him, "I think it might be a little late for that."

~8~8~8~

Caroline and Tyler were dancing in the manor as Caroline and Tyler were enjoying themselves in each other's arms, just slow dancing in the living room to no music, but they could care less. But Tyler sighs as he was running out of time. "I have to go soon." he tells her, both of them stop and look at each other, "People will be here for the party and if anyone sees me." he tells her, she nods at him, "I know I know," she tells him and then kisses him.

Tyler kisses her back, then she pulls back, kisses him again and gently grips his face and looks at him, "Thank you for the best prom ever." she whispers to him. He smiles back at her and they leaned in for one more kiss. Then he pulls back and she smiles at him as he moves past her to the door, Tyler walks past her and she watches him leave, knowing that she can't stop him. Tyler then steps outside and went to leave, but Klaus walks up next to him "Was it worth it?" he asks him, startling Tyler "To see her smiles, to make her dream night come true?" Klaus questions him and Tyler said nothing to him. "Was. It. Worth. It?" Klaus questions him again, stepping closer to him. Tyler said nothing as he glares at him "In the shared interest of Caroline in the night of her dreams, I'm going to give you 5 seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest." Klaus warns and Tyler just glares at him, "Five, four, three…" Klaus counts and Tyler was gone.

~8~8~8~

Stefan gently laid Samathea down on the cot in the cellar as Damon was leaning against the door, "She might not feel anything but she will feel that in the morning." Damon jokes "So what's the plan?" Stefan asks him, "When Bonnie was whaling on her tonight, you could see it in her eyes, she was scared. Samathea remembered her siblings when they died and that terrified her." Damon states.

Then it hits Stefan, "Fear." he states, "Last time I check, it was one of those pesky human emotions." Damon states as plan C was coming to them. "So plan C." Stefan states as he stood up and turns to his brother "Make her life a living hell." he states with his hands in his pockets "Care to talk about our other problem, you know, the one that can be anyone, anywhere, anytime." Damon asks him. Stefan nod at him, "Silas still needs Bonnie and if tonight is any indication, she's no pushover. She's not going to let him manipulate her, not anymore." he states. Damon just scoffs. "I wouldn't underestimate his talents after us," Damon states as he moves away and Stefan closes and locks the cellar door. "What did he say to you anyway?" Damon asks and Stefan just exhales. "Lead me out into the woods, claiming that he saw Silas and stake me," he answers him.

Damon nods at him, "How did he get to you?" Stefan asks him, Damon hesitated for a moment, "He talks about her hair, figured it had to be you." Damon answers him and then turns to leave, "Funny." Stefan said and turns back to the cellar window and watches Samathea sleep. Then Damon stops and turns to him, "You coming?" he asks her, Stefan just looks at Samathea as she was so peaceful in her sleep "Yeah." he answers and followed after Damon.

~8~8~8~

Klaus walks into the living room and found a letter waiting for him, he picks it up looks at it then opens and read what the letter had to say. "Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you refused my freedom. Shame on you both, but while you boys sort out your problems I have one last thing to over you. I caught the wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane Andervero making a move against you. Hunt her down, what she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been fun these 5 centuries Klaus, but I wore down too many good heels running from you. Love and hate Katrina." the lettered said.

Klaus closes the letter and exhales with anger, but then his phone went off, he pulls it out and answers it, " _Nik we have a problem, witches have Serena and they refused to let her go._ " Eric warns him, this startles Klaus, "Where are you?" Klaus asks him, " _We were on the outskirts of New Orleans and we were ambushed. She was taken to New Orleans._ " Eric answers him. Klaus nods to himself, "I'll be there soon." he informs him and hung up.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks down into the old Lockwood cellar and looks around, "Silas? Solon?" she calls out "I know you're here. My locator spell work without using any of your possessions." Bonnie calls out to him. "Yes, you finally acknowledging how powerful you are," Silas calls out and his voice was different. "You're not Jeremy anymore, is this the real you?" she asks him as she turns and saw Solon in the light with the box of the cure in her hands and Silas was sitting in the shadows, hiding his face. "No, you rejected the illusions," Solon informs her as she looks down at the cure in her hand. "Then tell me why you're hiding?" Bonnie questions them "Call it Kesta's revenge. When she learned that I didn't love her, she used her magic to ensure that no woman could ever love me." he informs her but Solon shook her head. "I still love you, Silas, no matter how you look," she tells him, then Silas gently grips her hand and rubs his thumb against her hand. "This should come as no surprise now, we simply want to die," he tells her as Solon gave him the cure.

Bonnie steps closer to him, "I want you to." she tells them. "Even if it means to bring back every supernatural being?" he questions her as he grips the box in his hands and Bonnie just inhales "Show me your face," she orders him and Silas lets go of Solon's hand, then he grips the bar and pulls himself up facing her, Solon stood up as well as she looks at Bonnie who steps back and Silas slowly leans into the light, showing his disfigured face.


	20. The Originals

_Chapter 20: The Originals_

Samathea laid in her cell with new clothing as she just stares up at the ceiling as she was pale, breathing ragged breaths, hungry, weak and emotionless. But she didn't care then rolls her head onto her side and closes her eyes.

The Salvatore brother stood into the living room, impressed and annoyed with Samathea's resistance to turning on her emotions. "She the most desecrated vampire I ever seen." Damon states as he pours them both bourbon then Damon turns and offers a glass to Stefan. "I remember when you starved me down there for three days, I would of weep at your feet for an orange peel." Damon states and Stefan just sighs. "Look, she's not going to beg for blood. Begging means desperation, emotion. She still in no humanity zone." he informs him.

Damon just sighs at him. "How hungry does she have to be before we torture some feelings back into her?" Damon questions and Stefan just sighs "A lot hungrier than she is now, apparently." Stefan informs him and sips his bourbon. "So what are you suppose to do in the mean time?" Damon asks him, "Maybe I can provide a little excitement." Katherine states with a smile and the Salvatore brothers turned to her, "Katherine." Stefan states, "The one and only. Sort of." she answers then walks down the steps, "So, when's the welcome home party?" she asks them and pours herself some bourbon.

Then the brothers step away from her. "Wow, look who went and got bold. Cause last time I check, Klaus was plotting your eternal demise." Damon states as they both turned to her. She then turns to them, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore because Klaus is gone." she states and walks past them again, "Wait, what do you mean he's gone?" Stefan asks him as they turned to her again. She then turns to them, "Let's just say that Sorceress doppelganger, Serena, turns out just to be the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives. For good."

~8~8~8~

 _New Orleans_

Serena was able to escape her witch captures with surprisingly unbelievable rage. But then she glamoured her look and hid in New Orleans. She sat at the bar with a glass of water. Haley was sitting next to her as she helps Serena hid in the city. "So why did you help me again?" Serena asks her, "Because you're going to help me find anything that is related to my parents." Haley answers her. Serena nods at him and sips her water. "Third time this week?" Jane asks them and they both look at her, "Your place is the only place to satisfy my thirst and the food is better than any other places I've been in this town." Serena answers her. Jane just smiles at her and refills her water glass. "The old women in the third ward say that my sister, Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish," Jane said to them as they look over at her sister.

The two look over at her too and watches as Sophie was making a meal, then they look back at her, "I've asked around the quarter about my family." Haley states, "And?" Jane asks her, "And nothing. Zero, I can't find a signal person that remembers them." she states and Jane leans over the counter close to them, "Because, Haley. People like you were run out of here years ago." Jane informs them. Haley and Serena's exchange looks, "What do you mean people like me?" Haley asks. "Werewolves. She talking about werewolves." Serena states and then Jane walks around the counter and Sophie stops and looks at them as Jane stood next to the two girls.

She pulled out a map and shows them it, "In the Bayou, they called the werewolves Ru Garu." she states and marks the spot. "You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful, it's the last place you want to go," she tells them and the two stood up. But Serena stumbles and Jane walks over and catches her, "You okay?" she asks her, Serena pats arm and nods at her. "Yeah, I stood up too fast," she answers her as Haley walks over and took her arm. "Be careful and rest," she tells her, Serena nods at her and they both left the restaurant then Jane turns back to Sophie, who looked scared and afraid as Jane then looks down at her hand with a strained of Serena's hair that turned black.

~8~8~8~

Haley drove down the road as Serena's disguise reverts back to her true form and was leaning against the seat, "You okay?" Haley asks her, Serena just scoffs. "Like you care." she states and turns her head away from her, "Hey, no need to be hostile against me, I saved your life." Haley reminds her. "I was doing just fine on my own." Serena throws at her, "Right what part? Losing control or vomiting up your dinner?" Haley questions her.

Serena sighs then she looks at her, "What, do you want a thank you or something?" she questions her. Haley shrugs. "That would be nice without the attitude." Haley snaps back at her, Serena sighs and rubs her face. "Sorry, I should of went bitch. But thank you for helping me, and sorry I snapped. Don't know what came over me." she mutters and leans her head back. "Does this sort of thing happen?" she asks her and Serena shook her head. "No. Never, I don't know what's wrong with me," she mutters. "Well, get better," Haley tells her and Serena nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Jane and Sophie walk through the cemetery as Sophie was concerned, "Don't do it, please." she begs her sister. "What if I'm wrong about her?" she asks her, but Jane smiles "That's the beauty of you, you're never wrong. Serena is the only way we'll get to Klaus." Jane informs her as they stop as a grave stone with the spell ready to cast.

Jane pulls the bag off her shoulder and kneels down. "Can't we get someone to do the spell?" Sophie asks her, Jane looks up at her, "Who? Half the witches don't believe you and the others are too scared to do anything." Jane informs her as she pours the bowl full. "Because they know we'll get caught Janan!" Sophie shouts at her and Jane stood up, "We don't have a choice Sophie." she informs her then held out her hands. Sophie then links her hands with hers as she looks at her with a tear in her eye. "Now go, you know what you need to do," Jane tells her and Sophie nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Night has fallen as candles were light and set down on the grave stone. Jane takes the pour, grabs a handful of salt and pours it onto the ground, making a symbol. Then took up a box, pulls out a match, light it then lights the last candle, then she lights the smoking little cauldron and places it in the salt circle. Then keeps up the bowl of salt and completes the symbol.

Humming a tune to herself, the symbol was complete as she then sets the bowl down and then picks up the candle that she lit last and then held it up and gently blew it out.

~8~8~8~

Haley drove through the woods and then stops the car, the two look around at the woods and Haley pulls up the map and looks at where Jane had marked the map. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Serena asks her, "Pretty sure. Why?" Haley asks as Serena looks out at the woods, "Something feels… off." she answers, "What is that your sorceress instincts kicking in?" Haley asks, "Woman's intuition." Serena answers her and Haley nods and looks back at the map.

Then suddenly the map caught fire, "Holy!" Serena shouts as she sat up. "What the?!" Haley questions and threw the map out the window. "What the hell that?" Serena questions, "I don't know. But we're leaving." Haley states then started to back up. But then the engine started to smoke, "What the hell?" Serena questions as Haley stops the car, then they both got out. "Someone doesn't want us to leave," Haley states as she opens the hood, but Serena shook her head. "Not us." she said and Haley looks at her as Serena looks back at her, "They don't want me to leave." she states, "What are they after you?" Haley asks her and Serena shrugs. "Hell if I know, but they're desperate to keep me here." she states then they both walk away from the car and Haley pulls out her phone, "Hey, I'm looking for a tow service." Haley states then they phone lets out a high pitch tone, making the two flinch in pain. Serena covers her ears as Haley drops the phone and steps on it as she too covers her years. "Fucking witches." Serena snaps as the wind peeks up. "Enough!" she shouts, throwing her arms to the sides and the wind stops.

Serena pants as Haley removes her hands from her ears and then they saw more witches appeared all around the two, they kept looking from witch to witch as they were surrounded "Well shit, this is bad." Serena states, Haley shrugs at her but then a sudden wave of nausea washes over her and her eyes rolls to the back of her head, Haley turns and catches her and went to her knees holding Serena in her arms, Haley then looks around at the witches as she couldn't fight them all off.

~8~8~8~

Klaus watches as a tourist group was being led around as the guild was talking about the city, saying that the living is lost and the dead come out to play, he smirks to himself, knowing that the statement was true, then he walks across the way and down the sidewalk.

He then weaves through the people in the market place as he saw an old witch as she was waiting for a customer. He smirks as she notices him, fear lights in her eyes as she then started to pack everything back into her basket, but Klaus sat down at the table. "Good afternoon, time for one more?" he asks her. He just exhales "I have nothing to say to you." she informs him. "Oh, now that's not very imitable isn't it? You don't even know me," he tells her as she shot him a glare. "I know what you are. Half vampire, half beast. You're the hybrid." she informs him. "The original hybrid but that's a story for another time." Klaus informs her and he looks at her "I'm looking for someone, a witch. Perhaps you might be able for me to find her. Janan Devero." he informs her.

The old witch just looks at him, "Sorry I don't know." she informs him, then a hand was placed on the table and the witch looks up and saw Eric as he was glaring down at her, "Do you know who I am?" he asks her, "Eric La Blue." she answers, "Then you know how dangerous I am." he informs her as Klaus was just smiling. "As you can see my friend here is not the patient type." Klaus informs her and then gently took her hand, "You see, we know that you are a true witch among this sea of posters. So enough of the fabrication, we have quite the temper." Klaus informs her. But the woman jerks her hand back, "Witches don't talk out of school in the quarter, the vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules and I don't break Marcel's rules." she warns them, getting Klaus attention, "Marcel's rules?" Klaus mutters, getting Eric's attention. "Someone you know, Nik?" Eric asks. "Very." he answers and looks back at the witch, "And where do you suppose we find Marcel."

~8~8~8~

Rebekah looks at her brother in disbelief, "New Orleans, what the hell is Nik doing there?" she asks and Elijah just sighs. "Apparently there are witches conspiring against him, Eric is awaiting his arrival as the witches are using Serena as leverage," he answers her. Rebekah snorts know that it was not going to end well. "And in knowing our brother this is a mission of silence, slaughter and to protect Serena, no matter what," Elijah informs her as he leans against the table. "Far quarter witches are not to be trifled with. You don't suppose they found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?" Rebekah asks him then smiles at him, "Rebekah, in all of our family, you might try to dial down your glee." he tells her. "What family?" she questions him, "We're three distrustful aqqantices, who happen to share a bloodline. I hope they found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot." she states and sips her bourbon.

Elijah just sighs, removes himself from himself from the table and started to walk, "Where are you going?" she asks him, "To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then, I'll either stops them or I'll help them." he answers her. Then paused for a moment, "Depending on my mood." he answers and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Marcel was in a bar with other vampires as he was singing karaoke, Klaus and Eric walk into the bar and saw Marcel on the stage and Eric glares at him, "Play nice Eric." Klaus tells him, "If I found out that he's the reason the witches went after my sister… Heads. Will. Roll. And I mean literally." Eric hisses and Klaus chuckles, "So glad that your protective brother instincts are still intact, but if we kill him now, we will never find Serena." Klaus informs him, "Then what do you suggest we do?" Eric asks him, "Play by his rules, for a while." Klaus answers him. Then the song ends and Marcel thanks the people and walks off the stage.

Then fist bumps his friend's hands and down his drink, but then he stops, knowing that someone was watching him, then he turns and saw that Klaus and Eric were looking right at him, "Klaus." Marcel states, "Marcel." Klaus said right back at him. "It must have been hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel states as he steps over to him and Eric clutched his fist. Klaus just threw up his arms, "Has it been that long?" Klaus asks him as he steps over to him as Eric followed him. "The way I recall it, he ran you out of town, left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel states "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive, my father I'm afraid has been incinerated to dust." Klaus states and all of Marcel's friends stood up as Eric step forward. "Well, if I had known that you were coming back in town, I had a heads up, I'd…" Marcel states, "What? You want Marcel?" Klaus questions him as they two were having a stare down, "I'd a thrown you a damn parade." he answers him, then the two smiled and laughed, hugging each other.

Eric relaxes as he releases his fist as Marcel then pulls back at him, "Niklaus Michelson, my mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you and your friend here a drink." Marcel states, swinging his arm over his shoulder and they walk off, Eric following after.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Marcel sat in a room in the back, Eric leans against the wall with his arms crossed as Marcel walks in, laughing as he places a glass down and pours him some bourbon. "It is good to see you," Marcel tells him and sat down. Klaus just smirks at him. "It's good to be home, although please tell me the current state of Bourbon street is not your doing?" Klaus asks him and Marcel just laughs. "Something's got to draw on the outer time when we all go hungry." Marcel tells him and Klaus looks at one of Marcel's vampires and saw a daylight ring on his finger, "Nice daylight rings you got." Eric states as he sips bourbon, Marcel smirks at him. "Yeah, yeah. I shared the secrets of Klaus's daylight rings with a few somebodies." Marcel states and Eric looks away. "Just the inner circle. We're family." Marcel assures Klaus as he downs his drink.

Eric just scoff down his drink, "Tell me, where did you get a witch to make you daylight?" Klaus asks him and Marcel smirks at him, "I got the witches here wrap around my finger." he answers and Klaus just chuckles. "Is that so?" Klaus states "Must be if they're are terrified of him." Eric states and the two laughed. "We're looking for a witch by the name of Janan Devero. She has some business with me." Klaus said, getting his attention "You looking for Jane Dervero." Marcel states looking at one of his vampires and he looks back to him, "You better come with me." he states, then the two smirk at him as Marcel stood up. "Whoo! It's show time!"

~8~8~8~

The vampires gathered as Marcel, Klaus and Eric walk down the street with a few of Marcel's daylight walkers. The night-walkers were jumping from balconies, jumping onto cars and some were walking on the edges of the roofs, Eric watches as the vampires were bold. "Oh, how's the family?" Marcel asks him, Klaus shrugs at him. "Those who live to hate me more, my girlfriend is back and still kicking, slicing off heads," Klaus answers him. "Oh forget your old family, if your blood relations let you down, you make your own, huh. You taught me that." he stated, Klaus smirks "And Serena is back?" he asks, "Very, all well and everything." Klaus states, "Fantastic, I can't wait to meet her, but what is mine is yours as always. Even my night-walkers, rift-rats." Marcel states as he pulls off a willow branch. Eric looks up at the night-walkers and the rift-rats. "Well, they are bold, aren't they?" he states and looks at Klaus. "This is the quarter, ain't no such thing as scuttle, baby." Marcel states.

The two exchanged looks as Marcel whistle and the vampires were gathered in the circle as Klaus and Eric were lead to the front of the circle as the vampires cheered and hooted as Jane was left to the center with her hands tied up. "Janan Devero! Give it up for Janean Devero! Come on!" Marcel calls out, Eric glares at her she shivered under his gaze, Klaus places his hand on his shoulder and stops him from using any of his magic. "Janan Devero. You have accused of the practice of witchcraft, beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced, by me." Marcel states as he was smirking and she steps closer to her, "How do you plea?" he asks, then slides back to Klaus, "Was that convincing, I studied law back in the 50s." Marcel informs them, "I'd try to go with intimidating." Eric informs him, "Right, hold that thought." Marcel states then walk back to Jane "Seriously Jane, tick-tock, you know the drill, how do you plea." he tells her. "I didn't do anything," she answers and some of the vampires just laughed as Marcel just chuckled.

She shot her eyes at the vampires around them, "Hmm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it. And you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught." Marcel informs her as Klaus just shot a look over at Eric, "So, why don't we just cut to the chase." Marcel said as he picks a leaf off the branch in his hands, "You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean tell me I'll grant you leniency." Marcel offers her, Janan just glares right at him, refusing to tell him what she was doing. "Hey, after all, I am a merciful man." he reminds her and she just scoffs. "Rot in hell, monster." she snaps at him and everyone 'ooooh' and laughed at her answer. Marcel just glares at her then smiles, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you one more chance." he offers as he turns away but then turns right back and snaps the branch, whipping the branch and slit her throat, Eric gasp in shock as Janan gasp and held her hands to her neck "Or not." Marcel states as Janan then drops to the ground, dead. Klaus just looks down at her then at Eric as he exchanged looks with her. Everyone was charging for another dead witch that broke the rule, all but Klaus and Eric as their only lead to Serena was lying dead on the ground with her throat slashed out.

Eric then clutched his fist as he glares at Marcel, eyes pulsing with rage and a light green, Klaus notices the rage inside his as he went to charge at Marcel, but Klaus stands in front of him, "Eric clam down." he tells him, "Calm down? The only lead to my sister is dead because of him! I'll kill him!" he growls and Klaus held him back. "You kill him and all the vampires in New Orleans will try to kill you and all chances to find Serena will be gone." Klaus reminds him, "Fine, I bite. You can talk to him." Eric snaps and Klaus nods at him then he turns, marches up to Marcel and roughly turns him to him, "What was that?" he questions him, Eric walks over to the body and gathers her into his arms. "Hey, come walk with me."Marcel places his arm on his shoulders as they walk and Eric was gone to bury Janan, "Witches aren't allowed to do magic here, she broke the rules." Marcel informs him, "I told you, I wanted to talk to her." Klaus reminds him as Marcel pulls back "Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show." Marcel informs him. "Those witches, they think that they have the power in this town, I have to show them that they don't. Never waste an opportunity to show force. Another lesson I learned from you." Marcel informs him. Klaus looks at him as Eric returns from burying her. "And besides, anything you could have gotten from her, I can find out for you and I will, I promise," Marcel said.

Klaus exhales and looks at Eric as he was stepping to them, then Klaus pulls off a smirk, "Well, whatever it didn't matter anymore does it." he states and Marcel smiles at him, "Good, good. Then let's eat because all that spilled blood makes me hungry." Marcel states and walks past him, Klaus sighs and looks at Eric. "Find anything?" he asks him, Eric exhales as he brushed his hands of the dirt. "Well, it's not much but she has a sister, Sophie and she was apart of this little plan they were brewing against you and the flip side, she sent Serena and that girl Haley into a trap, freaking magic drugging my sister." Eric answers him, Klaus inhales sharply and looks away, "I hate damn witches." he growls and Eric scoffs placing his hands on his hips. "You and me both," he states then Klaus looks at one of Marcel's day-walkers and places his hand on his chest, stopping him. "Hey, Jerry, isn't it?" he asks and Jerry looks at him, "Where can we find her sister, Sophie Devero?"

~8~8~8~

Sophie was cutting up a carrot, trying to keep her tears in, she stops and leans against the counter. "Sophie Devero," Eric calls out and she turns around and gasps as she saw Klaus. Then she glares at him. "You're Klaus." she states "I am. And you're upset Sophie right?" Klaus states and Eric nods, "Yeah, that's her alright, I never forget a face." he answers, "I assume that it's what I just witnessed on the corner of Royal and Saint Ann with your sister." Klaus states she glares at him, "Did you enjoy the show?" She asks them. Klaus shrugs. "It was a little melodramatic for my taste," he answers her. Sophie just glares at him, "What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" Klaus asks her and Eric push himself up. "And why the hell did she have to use my sister to do?" Eric questions her.

She just looks at them as she stiffens from Eric rage in his voice, but then looks over and saw two of Marcel's night-walkers entering the restaurant, "I see you brought friends." she states and the two look over at them as they were leaning against the bar. Then looked back at her "You're not with us." Klaus assures her, "But they're with Marcel, that's all that matters. I know you build this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to either of you in front of them, I'm next." she tells them and turns away from them, Klaus inhales then turns to the vampires and grips their shoulders "Are you two gentlemen following us?" Klaus questions them as Eric steps over and glares at the two and leans against the counter. "Marcel said we're your guilds," one answers and Eric chuckles then places his arm on the man shoulder. "Oh he did, did he? Well, you need to work on your lying," he informs him and Klaus just chuckles at him. "What my friend here is trying to say is we're trying to have seceded clear about something if either one of you follows us again. You will do so without the benefit of a spine." Klaus informs them and the waitress walks up to them. "Sorry for the wait, if you're here for the gumbo I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out," she informs them, Eric smirks and pulls out two 100s. "The oldest Scott you got for our two friends here," he tells her with a wink. She smiles and took the cash and left.

Once she was gone, Klaus returns the grip on the two vampires, "Marcel wants to know what I'm up to and have a dangerous friend as Eric here, he can ask me himself.." Klaus reminds them, "Enjoy the night boys." Eric said patting their backs and the two walked off. Sophie just looks at them, scoffs and walks out of the kitchen. She steps out into the alley marching down the stairs and to the altar in memory of her sister. Her eyes tear up looking at the candles that were lit and holds back her cries then lit another candle, but then the door was suddenly slammed shut, she gasped as she turns around. She looks behind her and steps forward as something jumped down and vamps quickly away as she looks back. Then she exhales and turns seeing one of the vampires from the bar, she exhales in annoyance. "The doors work you know," she tells him. "You're doing magic." the another vampire asks and she looks at him as he was looking at the altar. "I'm praying for my dead sister. Go ahead. Play your respects." she tells him and turns to leave.

But the first vampire vamps right in front of her, "Ah." he warns her. She just rolls her eyes. "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid and his strange friend was looking for Janan, Marcel wants to know why." he informs her, "Oh, that sounds like witch business, I'd say ask her yourself, I guess you can't seeing that Marcel killed her." she states and went to leave, but the vampires hold her as the other went to touch her, but the first vampire was suddenly lifted up into the air, Sophie turns as they both saw that he was gone. They both look around and then something drops behind the other vampire, he turns to both him and Sophie looks down at it, it was a heart. The vampire growls as he went to attack Sophie, but Elijah was right in front of him. He slams him right at the wall then throws him up at the sign and the vampire died instantly. Sophie just gasps in horror as the two vampires were taken down so easily and she looks at the second older brother of the Originals. "I'm Elijah," he states as she just shifts in her spot and looks at him as he looks at her. "You heard of me?" he asks and she nods at him "Yes." she answers and he steps closer to her "So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother and why does it involve Serena?"

~8~8~8~

The two of the Originals walk down the street and turn down the alley, walking past all the vampire and humans that were partying and enjoying themselves, Eric rolls his eyes in disgust as he brushed off the women that were trying to get him to have fun with them. Then they walk into the Michelson family house. They both looked around as they did not like what they were seeing. "600 years of hard work. Gone and undone." Eric states Klaus exhales and then saw one of the Marcel friends and day-walkers. Then he marches over to him. Then turns him right to him, "Where's Marcel?" he questions and who the hell is asking?" he questions as Eric walks over to him, "Are you just dumb or naturally stupid?" he questions as he crosses his arm. "I only answer to Marcel." he shouts back at him, Eric exhales, "Klaus, I love you like a brother, but God help me, I'm going to lose it." Eric growls and Klaus held his hand to his chest, "Don't lose it just yet my friend, I have this." he states and they look back at the man.

Klaus then snaps his hand to the vampire neck and he gasps. "You are aware that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire and see how I am half werewolf, so we're going to ask you know more time. Where. Is. Marcel?!" Klaus snaps at him. And right on cue, Marcel shows up. "Hey hey, hey! I'm right here! Right here!" he shouts and walks over in between them, removing Klaus hand from the vampire's throat. Klaus steps back to next to Eric who was ready to blow. "Easy. Easy now, Diego is just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys, those are the rules." Marcel informs him, "To hell with your rules." Eric shouts and Klaus places his arm against his chest, keeping him back, "Eric is trying to say is that we don't care about your rules Marcel. We don't need chaperones. Why are you having us followed?" Klaus questions him. Marcel exhales and places his hands on his shoulders. "Come here." he states, pushing him back away from the two day-walkers and Eric "Look, I get it. You show up and everyone falls in line. You made your point but let it go, friend. Trust me." he tells him as Eric arches his eyebrow Klaus just exhales. "Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place while you explain what you've done with the place in my town." Klaus states. Marcel smiles and chuckles at him, "Follow me." he states and they both walk off as Eric followed them, glaring back at the two day-walkers and walks out of the Michelson manor.

~8~8~8~

Marcel, Klaus, and Eric followed onto the balcony as they look down at New Orleans. "Look at that. That there, that's progress. More hotel, more turrets and more fresh blood and the humans, I taught them to look the other way." Marcel states, "And what of the witches? In my time they were a force to be reckoned with and now, they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic." Klaus asks him. Marcel smirks "I've got a secret weapon an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town." he states, Eric narrows his eyes right at him, knowing that there was only one way that a witch can get caught "Hm. Is that a fact?" Klaus asks him. "Might be, maybe I'm just bluffing," he states then Klaus looks away as Marcel pulls out a weed and eats it as the planet burns his tongue burns his mouth.

Eric looks at him then away, "You much have a high vervein tolerance if you're eating the stuff." he states and Klaus looks at Marcel. "It burns like a bitch, but I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. But don't be mad about that chaperone thing, I told my guys to just look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here, we look out for each other." he states and then looks down at the woman that was walking down the alley. "Hm, fresh blood," Marcel mutters as he licks his lips, Eric rolls his eyes as he turns away, but stop as he recognizes the woman. "The bartender, walking all alone, either very brave or very stupid." Klaus as they walk to the side of the rails and look down at the woman. "Let's see. Brave I let her live, stupid, she's desert." Marcel informs them as he jumps over the rail and vamps down behind the woman and she turns to him, "You know it not safe out here alone." he tells her, she wasn't scared of him as she steps to him, "You do know I have a black belt in karate." she informs him and he just smiles at her, the two watch, but then felt that familiar presence. "Evening Elijah." Klaus said as Elijah was standing next to the door, "Evening Niklaus, Eric." Elijah said, "And what an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus states and the two look at him, "And what an entirely unwelcome." Elijah states as he turns to them "What do you want Elijah?" Eric questions him.

Elijah looks at him, "Come with me." he tells them and they both looked away, "We're not going anywhere. Not until we know who's comprising against me and why that took Serena." Klaus informs him. Elijah inhales "I believe I just found that out for you." he states and the two look right at him.

~8~8~8~

The three were walking through the cemetery, "What are we doing here?" Klaus questions him, "You want to know why the witches went after Serena. Follow me." he tells them and they walk into the crypt and there Sophie was waiting for them. "Sophie Devero, what is this?" Klaus questions her as Eric stood next to him, "And where is my sister?" he questions as well, "They're all yours. Proceed." Elijah tells her and she looks at him, "You know you're famous in this town?" she asks him and Klaus just smirks to himself. "Witches would tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampires Klaus. And we've heard rumors of the infamous Eric La Blue and how he's saved town after town of tyrant vampires that were out of control," she states and Eric crosses his arms at her. "We know that Marcel was just an orphan street rat until you changed him into what he is and now he's out of control, kills who he wants and I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me," she tells him.

Klaus and Eric exchanged looks then they laughed to themselves, "This is why you brought us here?" Klaus questions Elijah "Hear her out." Elijah tells them, but Eric shook his head. "No no no no no. I won't because of these witches. This one took my sister and I'm ready to slaughter every man, woman, child, and vampire in this town if she's not standing next to me." Eric threatens as Klaus smirks a little. "He's right. The only thing that matter to me is being held captive by you witches and I will slaughter you all if you dare harm her. Elijah what madness is this." he questions as they turned to him, "Nik, Eric." Serena calls out, they looked over as Serena was being led out with Haley by the witches. Eric exhales and steps to her, "Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" he asks her, "Don't listen to her, she'll lie about what she has to say." Serena warns him "Serena you know better than anyone it's true." Haley tells her. Serena shook her head as she bites her lip. "It's still not possible!" she snaps right at her and the two men looks at Sophie, "What have you done to her?" Klaus questions her, "I've done nothing. I just know what's wrong with her." Sophie answers him.

Klaus chuckles, "You expect me to believe that you're going to use the love of my life to make me obey and behave like a good little boy? I will rip off your head before you can even cast a spell." he threatens her, then Eric clutched his fist. "What the hell is going on?" he questions sick of all the stalling "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers, in the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie states as Serena looks away as tears well up in her eyes. Eric's eyes widen in shock as this was one wound that never healed for Serena and Klaus he stop glaring as it was the one thing that Serena wanted more than anything. "What?" he said in a dangerous tone. "I know it's impossible." Haley states, "Because it is! That was taken from me!" Serena snaps, Haley just looks at her as the two look at her, "What are you saying?" Klaus questions her. "Niklaus." Elijah calls out and he looks at him, "Serena is carrying your child." he informs him as Klaus looks at him in shock, but Serena shook her head, not wanting to believe it was possible.

Klaus and Eric shook their head, "No. it's not possible. My bastard of a father took all chances of Serena ever becoming pregnant again and vampires can procreate." Klaus reminds them as Eric looks away. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a werewolf, but you were born a werewolf. you're the original hybrids, the first of your kind." Sophie informs him and they look at her, "And this pregnancy is one of natures loop holes, but someone powerful restored all the eggs inside Serena, give her the ability to become a mother." Sophie informs him and Klaus clutched his fist and turns to Haley and the witches as Serena was covering her ears, refusing to listen. "You've been lying to Serena! Filling her head with lies, admit it!" he shouts as Elijah held him back. "Hey! we've been held captive in a freaking cataloger bayou for day. Because Serena is carrying some magical miracle baby, I saved her from the first witches because of the smell of a pregnant woman. Don't you think that Serena would of know she was pregnant?!" Haley snaps right back at him, Eric just shook his head, "Serena always wanted to become a mother and you dare toy with the one thing she wants most in this world?" Eric questions Sophie as he turns back to her, "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy." Sophie informs him as Klaus turns to her as well.

Sophie exhales as Eric and Klaus glared right at her "And because of Janan's sacrifice, the lives of Serena and her baby are now controlled by us." Sophie informs them as Serena shook her head. "No." she mutters, Haley, Klaus, Eric, and Elijah stiffen in their spots. "And if you don't help us stops Marcel, so help me, Serena would live long enough to see her child," Sophie informs them both and walks past her. "What?" Haley questions. "You fucking bitch!" Eric growls at her. "Then Marcel is as good as dead, I'll kill him myself." Elijah offers "Shut up." Serena said louder as Sophie just shook her. "No. not yet, we have a clear plan and we'll follow it and there are rules." Sophie informs them Eric and Klaus turn back to her "How to care you command us." Klaus throws at her and she just looks at him "Threaten us with the one thing we love and cherish more than anything in this pathetic world!" he shouts at her as Sophie stood her ground, "You threaten my sister with something that was ripped away from her and placed in coma for 1000 years because of her loss!" Eric snaps at Sophie frightening her a little "We won't listen to your lies." Klaus growls at Elijah right in his face "Niklaus. Eric." he calls out and the two stop as Serena closes her eyes. Then the two then turned to him, "Listen." he said to them and they both exhale looks back at Serena as she removes her hands from her ears, down to her sides and looks at them as they looked down at her belly and listened, there was a little sound, she places her hand on her womb and there was. That small and quick heart beat, Klaus and Eric looks at her womb in shock. Serena could hear the beating heart as well, but it was just too much to take it. "SHUT UP!" she shouts as the crypt shook and they stumbled back from her, "I'm not pregnant! It just a witch trick! I won't believe it! I CAN'T!" Serena shouts as the tears stream down her cheeks and she walks right out of the crypt. Haley looks over at Elijah terrified of Serena's outburst as the Originals understood perfectly.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks quickly through an alley as she then stops and cries softly to herself, clutching her stomach, falling to her knees as her other hand was gripping her hair, she cries there in the alley.

She shakes her head, refusing to believe. Did not want to believe that it was possible, she didn't want to have hope just to have it ripped away from her again. It was a pain that she did not want to feel such pain ever in her life ever again, it was too much for her to take. She was thrown out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her stiffens.

The person then kneels down next to her, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here, I'm right here with you." Eric whispers to her, she then relaxed as she leans against him, gripping his arms as she buries her face into his shoulder as he just holds her, petting her hair, "It's not possible…. It can't be." she whimpers. He nods at her, "I know, I know." he tells her and just holds her in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Klaus marches back into town looking for Serena as Eric had gone after her, knowing that she was hurting. "Serena!" he calls out for her, "Niklaus." Elijah calls out to him, "It's a trick, Elijah." Klaus said back to him, "No brother. It's a gift, it's your chance. It's our chance." Elijah answers him. Klaus stops and turns to him. "To what?" he questions him, "To start over, everything that we lost, everything that was taken from us," Elijah informs him. Klaus just glares at him "Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined and we dragged Serena's family down with us and all that you and Serena have ever wanted. All that we have ever wanted was a family." Elijah tells him as he walks closer and closer to him. Then Klaus walks to him, "I will not be manipulated." he tells him. Elijah just looks at him as Klaus then turns to leave but Elijah just vamps in front of him. "So they're manipulating you, so what? With them Serena and her child. Your child lives." Elijah informs him and Klaus just glares at him.

Then he steps closer to him, "Serena and I will kill every last one of them." Klaus tells him, then shoves him back and turns to leave and Elijah vamps right in front of him, "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls and resume your life as the hated one? The evil hybrid. Is it so important to you that people quick with fear in the mention of your name." he questions him "People quake with fear because I have the power to make it. Serena wanted a child more than anything and after being rip away from her first child what will stop anyone from ripping away her second? What power in the world will protect her child, my child?" Klaus questions him. "Family his power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty. That's power this is what we wore to one another thousand years ago before what life tore away whatever little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia that created a person before me… someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother." Elijah throws at him as Klaus steps closer to him. "This is us. The original family and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you and Eric to stay here, I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together." he tells him, Klaus said nothing as he just looks at him.

Then Elijah places his hand on his shoulder, "Save Serena. Save your child." Elijah asks him and Klaus place his hand on his neck. "I will." Klaus said to him and Elijah smiles, "Right after I kill all the witches in this city." he adds in then turns away and walks off. "Serena!" he calls out for her.

~8~8~8~

Elijah stood on the sidewalk as he informs Rebekah about everything that he was informed of "Well, he's doing what he does, given a chance of happiness he runs the other direction." he states, " _Then let him run, that child of his is better of without him, so is Serena._ " Rebekah snaps back at him. "But he's not better off without that child Rebekah and neither are we." he reminds her, " _My dear kind sweet Elijah, our brother really brings us anything but pain and what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?_ " Rebekah asks him.

He just stood on the street and sighs, "I'll stop searching for his redemption when Serena no longer loves him." he answers and hangs up the phone. Rebekah hangs up as well, Surprised that Serena even had become pregnant and with Klaus's child. Then she turns and found Katharine leaning against the chair and she looks at Rebekah. "I'd give you a play by play, but the air of someone that has been listening and lurking." Rebekah snaps at her. "He'll come around, you know Elijah. He won't stop until he's convinced that Klaus will do the right thing." Katharine informs her and Rebekah huffs. "I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly diamante, but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do," Rebekah informs her.

Katherine nods at her and then sat up, "You're wrong. Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same, we manipulate, we thrust for power, we control, we punish. But when it comes down to the ones we cherish, by the one action that drives us to do it all." Katherine informs her, "And what's that?" Rebekah asks her, "We're alone and we hate it." Katherine answers and Rebekah was taken back by her answer. "I loved my sister, my Anastasia, she was the one thing I cherished with all my heart and I lost her and I was alone. Klaus wants to protect Serena will all of his being and knowing that she's pregnant with his child, he'll go to the ends of the earth to protect her and his child." she informs him and Rebekah was shock, Katharine collects her and looks at her, "Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home, I'll be waiting for him." she informs her and walks past her. Rebekah just turns and watches her leave.

~8~8~8~

Klaus marches back into Marcel's party and looks around, trying to find Marcel. The young vampire spots Klaus and steps to him, "Hey man, where did you run off to and where's your friend?" Marcel asks him, "You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" Klaus questions him as Diego and Jerry walk up to him "Oh, someone put you in the mood, how can I do?" Marcel offers him. "What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus answers him, "Oh, we're back to that?" Marcel states, "Yes, we're back to that." Klaus agrees with him, "Well, I owe you everything I have, but I'm going to have to draw the line on this. This is my business. I control the witches in my town, let's just leave it at that." Marcel states. Klaus smirks "Your town." Klaus states and Marcel smirks at him, "Damn straight." he answers, Klaus just laughs as he placed his hand on his lip then points at him, "Now that's funny, because when I left hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper trembling from the lashes of the whip of those who will keep you down and now look at you." Klaus states as he was getting everyone's attention.

And the music was cut right off. "Master of your own domain. Prince of the city." he went on mocking him, Marcel was a little hurt at his words and Diego walks up to them, "I'd like to know how." Klaus states as Jerry was right behind Klaus. "Why? Jealous?" Marcel questions him and Klaus said nothing and Marcel just smile at him, "Hey man, I get it. 300 years ago you help build a backwater colony. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it and I took control and now, look around. Vampires rule this city now we don't have to hide in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place, they look the other way, I got rid of the werewolves, I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through, you wanna stay a while. Great, what's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home. My family. My rules" Marcel throws right back at him, renaming his success over the hundred years, winning over Klaus, "And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus asks him, "they die. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that and I'm not the prince of the Quarter, my friend. I'm the King!" Marcel answers him. "Show me some respect," Marcel orders him.

Everyone looks at the two as Marcel showed who the alpha really was in New Orleans, Klaus looks at the vampires and the humans at they were looking at him, then he looks over his shoulder at Jerry smirks and looks right back at him. Then vamps right at him, slams him against the wall and bites down into his neck, Jerry struggled in his grip as no one moved to help him, then Klaus lets him go and turns to Marcel. "Your friend will be dead before the week ended, which means, I've broken one of your rules and yet I can not be killed." Klaus states as he walks back at him to him, "I am immortal." he tells him and Marcel just bites his lip. "Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus questions him, no one said a thing as he steps back and out of the manor and was gone.

~8~8~8~

Eric had found Klaus after the hybrid had left the party and gave him Serena to take care of her as he walks through the city frustrated with everything since he's arrived in New Orleans. But then stops as he found a band was playing. But he just sighs and looks around at the people that were gathered all around at the band, but then he stops as he saw the bartender who was watching a man painting a picture. He tilts his head at her and then walks over and stood next to her. She notices and smiles at him, "The hundred dollar guy." she jokes. He smiles a little and he looks at her, "The brave bartender." he throws back at her and looks at her name tag. "Camille, a unique name." he flatters her, Camille chuckles at his flirting attempt, "It's a grandma's name, call me Cami." she tells him and looks back at the painting in the painter, "Amazing, isn't he?" she asks him.

He looks back at the painting, "Speaking from experience?" he asks her, she just smirks and shook her head. "No but I admire," he answers and Eric smirks a little. "Every artist has a story you know," she states and he crossed his arms. "And what's his story?" Eric asks her and Cami crosses her arms, "He's… hateful. Angry with the world. Feels like he must protect himself against everything. He's in pain from losing everything he cherished. His family, his friends, his siblings. All rip away from him." she states as her words read him like a book and he shifts a little in his spot. "But is also kind and generous, helping those who won't suffer what he had to suffer through. Lost, alone and no one to call his friend," she states and he rubs the back of his neck then he wipes away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Cami shifts in her spot as Eric clears his throat. "Or he's just drunk and drank too much, Sorry over zealous, psychic master," she states with a smile.

Eric shook his head and looks at her, "No you may be right on the first one." he tells her, she smiles and they both look back at the painter. "So do you…" she states as she looks back at him, "Paint?" she asks as she found that Eric was gone, she looks around and found no traces of him or where went off to.

~8~8~8~

Eric walks down the street as it was empty of people, then he walks over and sat down next to Serena who was fast asleep and was being held by Klaus, they all sat in silence as Elijah walks over and sat down next to them, folding his hands onto his knees. "Here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus questions him. Elijah just exhales "I've said all I needed to say." Elijah answers him as Eric said nothing as he leans back and looks up at the stars. "I forget how much I like this town." Klaus states as Eric just smirks a little. "I didn't forget, after all the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." Elijah informs him and Klaus just exhales "As did I." he admits.

Elijah just looks at him, "What is on your mind brother?" he asks as Eric looks back at them, Klaus leads his head against Serena's and strokes hair back. "For thousand years, I've lived in fear, anything I settled anywhere our father would hunt me and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it." Klaus states as the two nodded at him, "This town was my home once, I made it so that one day Serena could walk these streets and Marcel has got everything I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my own image and he has bested me. I want what he has. I want to be king and I want Serena by my side." Klaus states as he grips her shoulder gently. Elijah exhales as he looks Eric for a moment. "And what of Serena and the baby?" Elijah asks him and Eric looks at Klaus as well.

Klaus then looks at Elijah, "Every king needs a queen and an heir." he informs him, Eric smirks and nods at him, Elijah just looks at him as Klaus looks away and smirks to himself.

~8~8~8~

The next morning Elijah and Sophie were walking along the cemetery grounds, "So how will this work?" he asks her, "Your brother will need to submit his place in Marcel's worlds, his inner circle with the day-walkers. That's where we'll begin." Sophie informs him.

As they stop in front of Serena and Eric was they were leaning against a big tombstone. "They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts," she informs them as the two siblings exchanged looks.

~8~8~8~

Marcel and the day-walkers were sitting in the room where Jerry was laying on the couch, coughing as his skin was pale, then Klaus walks into the room. Marcel and the day-walkers look at him and immediately went to their feet, Diego went to charge at him, but Marcel held his arm out and stops him, "I had time to slept on it last night. I am not your enemy. When my family and I failed this town, Marcel succeeded." Klaus states and Marcel glares at him.

Klaus then walks over, picking up a glass and then bites his hand and squeezed his fist and fills the button of the blood, "My blood will heal him like it never happened." Klaus informs him and offers it to him, Marcel looks at the glass then nudge his head to Diego and he took the glass and walks over to Jerry and offers him the glass and him down the blood. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while if I'm still welcomed." Klaus states and Marcel glares at him momentarily, but then smiles and cups his neck.

~8~8~8~

The parade went on as people were applauding and whistling at them, Serena was watching from the side as Klaus was standing next to her. She pulls out her phone and looks at her contacts.

She stops on one and then dial her and it right to voice mail, "Hey Caroline, it's me. Serena. I am here in one of the great towns in the world. New Orleans and it would so much fun if you were here too." she states then hung up then look at Klaus as he smiles and they both walk down the street.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah looks at Elijah as he did not like what he was telling her, "So that's it then? I just pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?" she questions him, "Oh the cure was a fool's errand, taking it would strip you of everything you are and for what? More high school proms?" he questions her. "I wanted to be human! I wanted children and a family." Rebekah throws at him and he steps to her, "And I stand before you, to offer both." he tells her, "And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart then back stuffed in a box?" she questions him, he just looks at her and sighs. "I've made my case, your family needs you, but whatever chose you to make is your own." he states and she walks up to him, "I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. I will stay here and live the way I want to and if you were smart, I would suggest you do the same." Rebekah tells him and walks past him.

Elijah just sighs as he licks his lips. Letting her leave, "She's right." Katharine calls out and Elijah turns to him. "Be smart Elijah, Klaus is raving mad, not to mention completely nonredeemable," she states and he looks away from her. "When we first began this adventure, it was just you and I and we can go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus and so have you, even your first love." Katharine states as he walks to him, then she gently grips his shoulders. "It's our turn. Elijah please." she asks him, "Katrina." he whispers and gently cups her face and then presses his lips to her forehead and pulled away, "Goodbye." he whispers and walks out of the room and was gone, leaving her all alone.

~8~8~8~

Samathea flutters her eyes open as she heard the door being open, her vision went in and out as Damon was standing right in front of her. "You look Terrible," he states and scoffs dryly. "And who's fault is that? I'm starving," she reports at him. Then looks up at the vampire, "As if you ever cared." she mutters. "But I do care, see? that's the point. I do care, you don't care." he tells her, she scoffs at him then he pulls out a blood bag, her eyes went right at it as her eyes pulsed. "It's about time for that to change," he states and offers it to her, she stares at it then inhales raggedly. Then takes it from him and rips off the tube and started to sip it, but she notices the smirk on his face, realization hits her and she coughs the blood right back up.

He smirks to himself as she throws the blood bag to the side and then wipes the blood of her tongue. She pants and glares up at him, "You sneaky son of a bitch! You vervein it!" she snaps at him, "And how do you feel about that? Hurt? Because I betrayed you? Angry cause I caused you pain? Or scared because you know it's going to get a lot worse." he asks her and growls at him then vamps to the door and stops as Stefan was standing in front of her. Then Damon stood up and turns to her.

Samathea scoffs as she shook her head, "You two really want to continue this dangerous game of yours? Fine, I'll play." she states and looks between them "But I grantee you, I won't break that easily." she promises them, Stefan nods at her, steps into the cellar and closes the door right behind him.


	21. She came Undone

_Chapter 21: She Came Undone_

Everyone was walking into the school, Samathea steps out of the car and walks up to the school, "Sammy, you're here. I got an auditorium." Caroline states as Bonnie and Matt walk up to her "You can help me write my speech." she states and Samathea rolls her eyes. "Not interested," she answers. "Come on we're graduating this year. This is it. We need to soak up every second before." Caroline states, but Samathea looks around, knowing that none of it was real. "It's a nice try, but this won't work," she calls out as she looks behind her. "What is wrong with you?" Damon asks her.

Samathea turns back around and saw Damon sitting in front of her, "Don't you want to be with your friends? Graduation parties? Caps, gowns?" he asks her as she glares at him. "You know the drill," he states and she shook her head and looks around as everyone was gone. "This is pathetic, Damon. Messing around in my head." Samathea states as she turns back to him and throws down her bag, "Relax, I just wanted to show you everything you're missing out on since you took the giant leap over the coco nest." he said as he stood back up and she looks at him, "All I remember was…" she states, "Let me guess, prom?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Beautiful dress, Gorgeous hair. You trying to murder Bonnie." he informs her, and she nods, remembering. "Good thing I was there to take care of you." he states and she just scoffs at him, "Take care of me? You're starving me, both you and Stefan are locking me up like an animal that might be capable of redemption." she snaps at him. "Yeah, we had to keep you weak so I could bring you here. See, what I figured is if I can make you nostalgic, then you're only half way to getting your humanity back," he informs her.

She just snorts, "This little plan of your won't work." she tells him, "Well, there are other ways to provoke an emotional response." he states as he steps closer to her, she crosses her arms steps closer to him. "Game on."

~8~8~8~

Damon opens his eyes and exhales, "Still have her lock in the safe? You've been in her head for an hour." Stefan states as he walks to his brother that was leaning against the door, "And still nothing?" he asks and Damon shook his head, "How are you doing in there?" Damon calls out as he then unlocks the safe door and there was Samathea as she was leaning against the wall "Come here." Damon said as he grips her arm and pulls her right out of the vault and she falls onto the ground, panting as she then sat right up and looks away. Damon just kneels down next to her, "Is the old Samathea ready to come home to play?" he asks her, she scoffs and looks at him. "I hope you choke on the next blood bag you drink from." she answers him, he nods, "Alright back you go," he states, pulling her back up, she struggles in his grips.

She was thrown into the safe and he quickly closes and locked it, "We can do this the easy way or the other way. But either way, we're not stopping until you turn your humanity back on, so I'm going to let you think about that and then I'm going to come back in a couple of hours or probably years because all we have is time." Damon tells her as Stefan drops his head for a second, Damon pats the safe as Stefan just looks right at it.

~8~8~8~

Caroline storms into the boarding house and past Stefan, "Where is she? I want to see her." she states as she looks around the house. "We're not letting anyone see her, that's the whole point, Isolation leads to misery. Misery leads to emotion."Stefan tells her as she opens the slide doors. "She's been locked up for days, she's hasn't improved at all," Caroline states as she looks in the room. "Look, she doesn't want to Caroline, never." Stefan informs her and Caroline turn to him, "She's devastated, heartbroken. She lost her brother and sister, she attacks her friends, she killed an innocent woman." he informs her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Then she turns back to him. "You said you can help her." she states, "I did and we are," he answers her again. "How? By torturing her?" Caroline questions him, "It's not torture, it's an intervention." Stefan corrects her, the only chance we have with her is to provoke her, is to trigger something. Fear, anger, self-pity anything." Stefan informs her and Caroline exhales. "Let me talk to her," she states and Stefan exhales. "Before anymore interventioning, if she's weak, she can't hurt me," she states and Stefan just sighs. "Please, just let me try," she asks and he just looks away.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was leaning against the wall as she was letting out ragged breathing. Stefan and Caroline look down at her as she was very pale. Samathea flutters her eyes open and glares up at Caroline and Stefan as she was not happy. Stefan then walks over next to Caroline. "Good luck," he whispers to her then walks out of the room. Caroline looks back at Samathea and pulls out a bottle of blood, "I brought you something." Caroline states and Samathea's eyes snap right to it and her eyes pulsed. "It doesn't have any vervein in it, I swear," Caroline informs her as she steps carefully over to her. "I just figured a little blood might help you think straight," she informs he, un-corking then cap and offers her the bottle. Samathea looks at her, sighs and took the bottle and from her and chucks the blood.

Caroline sighs and looks down at Samathea "For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing." she states as she kneels down in front of her and Samathea pants as she finished the blood. "I mean, I get why they're doing it, you need to turn your humanity back on, but I don't think making you suffer is the way to do it." Caroline states as Samathea looks down at the bottle as she was tapping the glass against the floor. "That's not who you are." she states and Samathea smirks, "And you think you know exactly who I am? What I need?" she questions her. "Because we've been friends forever." Caroline answers and Samathea rolls her eyes. "I almost killed you, Caroline, I nearly killed your mom and if you think that we're still friends after that, then you're just stupid to think that," she states as she then looks back at the bottle. "Don't know what you're holding out this long for me." she grumbles, then Caroline snatches the bottle and Samathea looks at her, "I am not going to give up on you," she tells her and Samathea tilts her head a little. "This clinging thing that you're doing right now, have you ever wondered why Matt dumped you and Tyler skip town?" she asks her. Caroline just tilts her head at her, "I mean, I get that Tyler is running from Klaus right this moment, but is that the real reason why?" she asks as she crosses her legs, "Maybe he left because he couldn't stand you." she whispers. Caroline just leans back, "And I don't get why you still want to be with Stefan, seeing that he has no interest in you whatsoever." she states and Caroline rolls her eyes.

Samathea just smirks. "Hey, hey, hey now. I'm not judging, may the next bad boy that comes to town will ruffles your feathers the right way," she said with a smirk. Caroline just sighs, "You're in pain and you're lashing out. I get it, but you can't stay this way forever, we're about to graduate and start new lives and you just deserve-" Caroline states and Samathea just laughs at her, making her stop, "Do you seriously think I give a damn about some graduation? Caroline, do you even realize how pathetic you're going to look in that cap and gown? Acting like you're still the same old Caroline Forbes, the innocent and perfect little girl? Mommy forces a smile as she just watches you walk up onto that stage. And when you finally leave this town, she can finally be at peace knowing that her real daughter is long dead because you're just a reminder of the girl she once was and you. You're nothing but a blood sucking, impulsive, control freak vampire." Samathea said with a smile. Caroline shook her head as she stood up and turn away from her. "It's sad though, Stefan stopped me, a few more seconds and I could have killed you, putting you out of your pathetic misery. Oh well," she states then looks up at her. "And lesson number one; never turn your back on the enemy," she states then vamps right at her, Caroline turns around and holds her back. "Sam stop!" Caroline orders, her.

But she just hisses and snarls at her, then Caroline grips her neck and snaps it, Samathea stops and collapsed against the ground. Caroline just pants as Stefan walks back into the room and looks at her. "Do whatever you have to do." she states and turns to him, "I'm going to be upstairs," she tells him and walks out of the room, Stefan just sighs and hung his head.

~8~8~8~

At the Grill, Rebekah was sitting at the bar, getting as drunk as possible. Matt walks out of the back and notices her, then sighs as he walks up to the bar. She then looks at him, "I was wondering when you were going to say hello or keep ignoring me." she states as he was standing in front of her. "I was working," he answers and looks at the shot glasses. "I see you compelled the bartenders again," he states and she just smirks. "I'm celebrating." she answers and he tilts his head at her, "My brothers and I parted companies, Elijah, Nik and Eric have run off to New Orleans, chasing God knows what. And I am finally free." she states and he nods at her, "Yeah. I heard about that." he mutters. "Did you hear that I lost the cure to Silas and Solon? I was this close to the life I always wanted and then puff, gone in a heartbeat," she tells him with her fingers inches apart.

Matt nods at her, "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it." he tells her, she scoffs at him, "Please, I know you were planning on stealing it for Samathea. I never had a chance, did I?" she questions him and he shook his head. "I meant what I said. But if you want to feel sorry for yourself, then go ahead." he tells her and walks past her, "Why don't you stay and have a drink?" she asks, jumping out of her seat and he turns to her, "I can't I got to go meet Caroline." he informs her. "Are they still keeping Samathea trapped in the Salvatore manor?" she asks and Matt said nothing, "I happen to like her just the way she is. It's tragic that they're trying so desperately to fix something that's not broken." she taunts and Matt stiffens and walks back to her. "Samathea was my friend long before she was your mean girl side-kick," he growls at her and she notices she hit a nerve. "So if you're so upset that you lost the cure and your brothers and Eric ditched you then why are you still in Mystic Falls?" he asks and she said nothing. "Some of us just don't have the option of leaving, some of us are just broke and failing all of our classes and just stuck here?" he informs her and she looks at him, "So why don't you take your freedom and get the hell out of town. I would." he informs her and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Caroline was standing outside of the house as she was on the phone with her witch friend. "Bonnie, where have you been? I left you like ninety million messages." Caroline informs her. " _Studying French, we still have final exams remember?_ " Bonnie informs her. Caroline rolls her eyes "Ugh, don't remind me. Look, this whole thing with Samathea, it's about to get brutal and I know that she's not your favorite person right now, but I could really use you right now." she informs her. " _For what? Moral support or so you can check up on me?_ " Bonnie asks her, "Moral support. And maybe just a tiny check in so that Silas isn't playing anymore patsy little mind games with you." she answers her. " _I'm fine. Silas doesn't control me anymore and I'll think I'll pass on the invite, Samathea tried to kill me and I'm not ready to forgive and forget._ " Bonnie informs her and Caroline sigh, " _I'm going to call you later, okay. I gotta go._ " Bonnie informs her and hung up.

A woman walks into the restaurant and sat at Bonnie's table and the woman was none other than Katharine as she took the menu. "Lying, scheming and a secret rendezvous with Ma? Not very Bonnie Bennett, especially when Samathea needs her favorite witch," she states and looks at the menu. "This has nothing to do with them. This is between you and me." Bonnie informs her and Katharine sets the menu down. "Yeah, well. Luckily for you, I got some spare time on my hands. You said that you have an offer that I can't refuse. What did you have and mind?"

~8~8~8~

A fire extinguisher was set on the ground, jolting Samathea awake. "Good. You're awake. We thought you could use a little sunshine." Damon informs her as Stefan was sitting next to the curtains. Samathea looks down and saw herself tied to a chair then down at her hand and saw that her daylight ring was missing. "Looking for this?" Damon asks as she shows her daylight ring to her. Her eyes went right to it, "But you know the rules, bad girls don't get nice jewelry." he states and pulls her ring away. "So you took my ring. I'm so scared," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I'm bored, can I go back to isolation now?" she asks, "No, I kinda like up in the hot seat." Damon jokes and she looks up at him. "Haha you're hilarious." she groans and Damon looks at Stefan, "Whenever you're ready brother." Damon tells him and Stefan moves back to the curtains as Samathea looks over at him, "Ooh, I'm so terrified of a little sunlight." she croaks and Stefan looks at her, "You will be and when you are, focus on that fear. It's the key to getting your humanity back." Stefan informs her. She just scoffs at him, "You won't burn me." she laughs. "You don't think so?" Damon questions her and turns her head to him, "I know so and besides, even if my switch gets turned back on, I'm going to remember every horrible thing you've done to me and I'll hate you both for it." she tells him, then Damon looks at Stefan and shrugs, "Worth the risk." he states, then Stefan pulls back the curtain as Samathea looks at him then the light touches her hand.

Samathea stiffens in her chair as the sunlight was burning her skin, she bites her lips, keeping her screams inside, but sat up straight, but her arm catches fire and she reels her head back and was screaming. She struggles in her restraints as she was trying to break free, kicking her legs, moving the chair back in both, but then Damon took the fire extinguisher and put the fire out and Stefan closes the curtain, Samathea was panting as the pain was gone and her skin was healing, then Damon sets the fire extinguisher down. "So, I bet that feels better huh?" he asks her, as she just growls, clutching her fists, "How about a little graduate? Or any human emotion whatsoever and we can stop this." Damon asks her as she sat up and Stefan walks to them. Then Samathea mutters something under her breath and Damon leans down at her level. "I didn't quite catch that." he states as she pants, "I said, I'm going to rip your tongue from your mouth and feed it to the rats." she growls at him, "Bingo. See? There's a little rage, I figured that should have been the first emotion that came out of her." he states as Stefan kneels down next to her, "I attend to pull that out of people." he states with a smirk. "Samathea, look at me." Stefan states and she rolls her head to him. "We don't want to do this okay? You can stop this now, it's your choice," he tells her.

She just laughs. "Really funny, Choice. Like how you choose to be the one to pull back the curtains and I bet that deep down." she states leans in close to him, "You're enjoying seeing me squirm like worm and scream bloody mary." she whispers as Damon just paced. "Since, you know, I caused Elena and you to break up and all," she states and Damon kneels down next to his brother. "Wow! Now that was downright conductive, see? Now I think we're breaking through that tough candy shell and getting into the Oohie gooey rich center of your humanity." he states with a smirk and Samathea looks right at him. "I think we should shine some light on the subject," he states and the Salvatore then stood right back up and Stefan walks back to the curtain. "Don't tell me, this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me?" she asks him. Stefan just sighs. "Look, I know what you're going through, after all, you've done. To face all the guilt you'll feel if you turn your emotions back on. The only way we can help you is to make the alternative hurt even worse." he tells her and she scoffs. Then he pulls back the curtains and Samathea screams in pain as her face was now burning.

~8~8~8~

Caroline paces outside as she was hearing Samathea screams. "We have to keep talking, if we don't keep talking them I can't stop myself from listening in and I can't stand to hear Samathea in pain." Caroline states and they both sat down. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" Matt asks her, "I don't know anything." she answers and Matt just sighs. "I ordered you a cap and gown," she informs him and he looks at her in surprise. "You did?" he asks her, "I just figured that you forget. I ordered yours when I ordered mine. And I got one for Samathea too." Caroline states and he smiles at her a little.

Then she looks up at him with a nervous look on her face, "It's going to work." he assures her then took a seat next to her, "We're going to get Samathea back." he promises her. She just smiles and Matt looks over and saw that Rebekah was walking into the house. Then Caroline stood up and looks at her, Rebekah just smiles at her and walks to the table and Caroline turns to Matt, "What the hell is she doing here?"

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sets the food down onto the table and pulls it out as Caroline and Matt walk into the room. She then turns to them. "Hi, I don't mean to interfere, it's that I happen to know that all they keep in this house is blood and booze, So I bought a peace offering," she states and offers them the food. "Burgers?" she asks and Matt smiles and walks up to her. "Thanks," he said and took the food, making her smile. "Sorry, we can't entertain right now, but thanks for stopping by." Caroline states and she points at the door. "I think I might stay." Rebekah states and Caroline looks right back at her. "Matt mentioned that he was failing classes and needed a study buddy," he states and Matt just sighs.

Caroline then looks back at him, "You're failing?" she questions him. Then she walks up to him as he shook his head. "Well, why didn't you ask me to help you study?" she asks and he looks at her, "Well, I didn't exactly ask her," he states as he looks at Rebekah. "Well, what classes are you failing?" Caroline asks again, "I'm not failing, I'm just… really, really behind in History and Italian and Math." he rephrases and she looks at him in shock. "Matt." she states and he looks at her, "This year been a little distracting." he defends and Rebekah looks at the both of them, "We can both help. All hands on deck, that's the motto around here, right?" she asks, trying to fit in. "We don't have a motto." Caroline informs her and she looks back at Matt, "Look, if you need to study, we're going to study, I'm gonna go home and get my flashcards and my study guild and my energy bars. This is going to be good." she states, making Matt smile at her.

Then Caroline turns away and ran to the door, she was out the door and Matt turns back to Rebekah with a sigh as she was looking at him in surprise. "You dated that?" she asks him and he shrugs at her, "She looks projects." he defended.

Caroline walks to her car, pulling her keys out of her pocket, but then drops them and she kneels down to pick them up, but then heard something shuffle not far from her. She freezes and looks around, she held her keys in her hands as she slowly stood up and walks to the back of her car, looking out at the woods. "Who's there?" she calls out, getting no response. But then turns around and gasp as the person was now standing in front of her, "Oh my God." she mutters and Serena looks at her and smiles, "Hello Caroline."

~8~8~8~

A waitress walks over to the table and refills Katherine's drink as Bonnie informed her of her plan. "Okay, let me get this straight, you want me to hand over Silas's tombstone? What makes you think I even have it?" she asks her and Bonnie smirks "I know you took it from the Island, you're a scavenger, you'd never leave it behind." Bonnie informs her, "So you're working for Silas now, huh? Running errands for the big bad immortal?" Katherine asks her and Bonnie shook her head. "I didn't which side. In two days, there will be a full moon, Silas wants me to harness its power to drop the veil. Between our side and the other side. He and Solon want to take the cure and they both want to die." she informs her.

Katherine just looks at her, "I'd said I'd help them and I've been hiding from them ever since." Bonnie informs her as she looks out the window. Then inhales and looks back at her, "Buying time." she states and Katherine just looks at her, "Buying time for what?" she asks. "You don't need to worry about it, you just need to bring me the tombstone." Bonnie informs her, "It's a hunk of rock, what do you even want with it?" Katherine asks again and Bonnie leans forward, "The less you know, the better. Silas is psychic and Solon is crafty, more dangerous. They can get into people's heads, read their minds and make them see things that aren't really there." Bonnie warns her and Katherine just sighs. "It took me a big enough risk to even talk to you," Bonnie informs her. "OK then, how do I know you're not him or Solon?" she questions her, "You don't. But I'm not." Bonnie answers and Katherine leans forward again. "And what makes you so sure, I'm not him or her?" she questions again. "Because they can't get into my head anymore. I am the only one that can see Silas's true face and Solon knows better." Bonnie answers her. Then they both lean back in their chairs and were glaring at each other. "What's in it for me?" she questions her. "Bring me the tombstone, help me stops Silas and Solon from unleashing hell on Earth," she states and Katherine tilts her head a little. "Believe me, I'll make it worth your while."

~8~8~8~

Samathea was screaming bloody murder as the sun was burning her, Stefan and Damon looked away as her skin became red. She then arches her back and reels her head back, screaming from the pain that scorched her skin. Then Stefan closes the curtain and the pain stops. Samathea stops as she lays her head back, panting as her skin heals itself right back up. Then she hung her head forward and pants, but saw that her ropes were a little burnt and ready to break off. She smiles to herself and grips the arms of the chair, Stefan then walks back to them, "You're going to thank me for this." Damon states as Stefan stood next to him, "After you turn it back on, you'll realize that life without no emotions blew." Damon states and she laughs, pulling her head back up. "Really? Because I can think of one thing I enjoy about having no emotions: No longer being sired to you." she states with a smile on her face, Damon just rolls his eyes at her, "Every. Signal. Day I believed that I really loved you and that you really loved me." she states.

Damon just nods his head at her, "And every. Signal. Day it was suffocating, having to be at your beckon call, wrapped around your little finger, doing every and anything just to make you happy. It was sickening to me and I am so glad that you make me turn it off because I don't have to listen to your sorry, pathetic, love-sick excuse of a vampire." she states and he looks down at her. "You were right to push me away, none of it was real. None of it ever was. But if you're so determined to torture me, then go ahead." she states and looks at the younger Salvatore, "And if they do come back on, maybe Stefan and I could give it a try." she states, throwing them right off. she breaks free of her restraints, vamps at the curtain, ripping it right off and exposes herself to the sunlight. She gasps and screams as she catches fire and was really burning. Stefan and Damon were surprised and vamp towards her, Damon fires the extinguisher as Stefan shoves her back into the shadows. The fire was out and Samathea coughs as her skins heal the burns on her body, she then props herself back up on her hands and laughs. As she was done healing she looks up at them, "I am the girl that you love and care about, you two aren't capable of hurting me, you just proved it by saving me from burning and for that, I will always have the upper hand on you all." she laughs, but then pants and lays back down. The two brothers exchanged looks, "There is nothing I have to be afraid of." she states and rolls on her back, laughing at them.

~8~8~8~

The Salvatore brothers step out of the house and Damon downs his drink, "Every other vampire turns it right back on, no sweat. You kill you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does and then you're done. You turn it back on." Damon snaps as he turns back to Stefan and he just shrugs at him. "Why is she being so Stubborn!?" Damon snaps and throws the bottle at the house and it breaks at the roof. "Because she had nothing to come back to. Her home is gone, her family is gone. She alienated her friends, she destroyed her relationships." Stefan informs him as he walks up to his brother.

But Damon turns to him, "No, she wants to come back, she's dying to feel something. But it scares her to even come back, it scares the hell out of her. But she's smart and cunning, she knew that we were never going to hurt her." Damon states and Stefan nods, "Alright, then we get someone that actually will hurt her." Stefan states and Damon turns to him, "Who?" he asks and Stefan threw up his arms a little and Damon knew exactly who Stefan was referring to. "Katherine?" he asks, thinking that it was a bad idea. "Think about it, she's the reason that Jeremy and Elena are dead, right? So if anyone is going to provoke an emotion, it's her." Stefan states and Damon sighs, "So what, we call her and beg her to help out of the kindness of her own heart, are you kidding me?" Damon questions him. "Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah. She has nothing, she has no one." Stefan states and Damon was catching on, "We invite her into our house to come torture Samathea. There's no way she's going to turn that down." Stefan states and Damon nods at him.

~8~8~8~

Matt was sitting on the couch as he was studying with his homework, then he pulls out a phone. "What time will Caroline get back from the train station?" he asks and his phone translates for him, Rebekah smirks as she sips her drink. "Well, that's handy." she states as she walks to the front of the couch and Matt looks at her "Sort of a cheat though, isn't it?" she asks as he just smirks. "Not everyone has had thousand years to learn everything about everything "Not sure how good I man at modern Italian, I was Fluent in the 12th Century, but Languages have a way of evolving," she states as she took the phone and looks at it.

He smirks and took his phone right back, "So can you help or not?" he asks her, she smiles at him, "Of course I can. Don't be cranky I was teasing." she states and sat down in the chair. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to get left behind when all my friends go to college and I'm the only repeat Senior." he informs her, "The only reason you are failing is because you're preoccupied with doom hunters and dealing with Samathea's drama," she states and he just sighs. "You need better friends. Like me." she states and he looks at her "I could compel you good grades and a scholarship." she offers and Matt just sighs. "I don't want to do that." he tells hers and lays back against the couch, "Why not, Everyone needs an advantage in life. I could be yours." she states, the got out of the chair and sat on the coffee table. He looks at her, "When you confessed me to save April Young's life at the Prom. It made me realize that I can be a better person and I'm grateful for that, so let me give you some advice." Rebekah states and Matt sat up, "Take advantage of what I'm offering you. Make something for yourself and for the record, anyone who leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't." she tells him and smiles at him.

But the moment was ruined as the door was open and in steps Katherine with a smirk on her face. "What a beautiful sentiment." she gloats and Rebekah stood on her feet, "Seriously?" Damon questions as he walks into the living room, looking at her, "You can't knock?" he questions she just shrugs at him, "Sorry, I didn't realize that we were standing on formality." she states as Rebekah was just surprised at her appearance. "What the hell are you doing here?" she questions her. "You didn't get the memo, I'm here to talk some sense into poor emotionless Samathea," she answers and Matt shot to his feet. "Are you out of your mind?!" Matt shouts at him, Damon looks at him, "You got a better idea, prom king? Unless you want me to lock you up in there with her. I suggest you shut up and let the adults handle this." Damon tells him as Katherine just smirks and walks to the cellar.

Matt just glares as Damon leaves the room, "Well, I guess the psychos are taking over the asylum." Rebekah states as Matt grabs his coat and marches to the door, "Where are you going?" Rebekah asks him, "I'm calling Caroline. There's no way we're letting that _PSYCHO_ in with Samathea." he answers and was out the door. He pulls his phone out and walks to his truck, his phone rings and he waited, but then he heard whimpers, followed with a sniffle and a weak cry. He looks around, lowing his phone. "Hello?" he calls out "Matt." a female's voice whimpers and he looks around again, then he heard a whoosh behind him and turns and gasp finding Samathea with her long hair, standing behind him, her eyes were red and puffy as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Sam?" he asks and she looks at him. "Sammy, how are you… what happened to… what's going on?" Matt asks her, she then looks at the woods and walks to them.

He watches her, then she stops and looks back at him, "You want me to follow?" he asks her, she nods and waves her arm, telling him to follow, he then looks around at the place, seeing no one in sight, then followed her into the woods.

~8~8~8~

The walk for half an hour and then stopped at a tree, he looks up at it and was confused, "Why did you bring me here?" he asks her, she looks at him for a moment then looks down at the stone pile, he looks down at it, they both knee down and Matt looks at her, "What is this?" he asks her, she looks at him for a moment and then looks back at the stone, jesting him to removes the rocks, he looks back at the rocks and then removes rocks and reaches inside, pulling out the green journal, "What is this?" Matt asks her and then he opens to the first page and gasps.

It was Elena's journal and the memorial notice for both her and Jeremy. He then looks back at Samathea, "You brought me here to this, why?" he asks her, she sniffles and gently grips his wrist and he gasps, feeling everything that surged through him. Pain, grief, sorrow, joy, anger, hate, jealousy, relief. He pants as she removes her hand and he looks back at her. "You… you're…" he pants, she nods at him with a small smile. Then he closes the journal and stood up, "I… I… I got to get back to the others." he states and took off running, Samathea smiles a little as she stood up, watching him leave then faded away.

~8~8~8~

Katherine pulls open the door of the safe and looks down inside, "Oh honey, you look awful." she states then grips Samathea's arm tightly and rips her out of the safe and throws her to the ground. Samathea grunts as she lands on the ground then slowly lift herself up. Looking up at Katherine and then sat on her legs as her arms hung limply at her sides, "And what the living hell are you doing here?" she questions her, Katherine just smirks. "Your boyfriends invited me." he states as she kneels down, Samathea smirks, "They want to know if you still have a heart," she growls and then grips her throat and slams her at the safe.

Samathea gasp as Katherine shoves her hand into Samathea's chest. "There it is. But your bodyguards won't let me kill you, but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine," she growls as Samathea gags, then Katherine lets go and she collapsed back onto her feet, Katherine flexes her blood covered hand and exhales. "But first, to satisfy my curiously." she states, walking over and took the hand towel, "What did you say to Elijah back in Willoughby?" she asks and cleans off her hand, Samathea pants then smirks to herself. "That's why you're here? Because Elijah dumped poor little Katherine," she mutters, Katherine as she threw the towel down. "Tell me what you said or I will feed you your own eyeball," Katherine said to her, Samathea just chuckles. "I just spoke the truth, I mean look at you. So self-obsessed psychopathic, you've run for 5 centuries and what good could Elijah want with you?" she asks as Katherine step back a little looking at her, "You are the perfect definition of damaged goods, it's no wonder Elijah left you." she mutters with a smile on her face, Katherine nods a little, "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive. But unlike you, poor sweet, fragile Samathea." she growls gripping Samathea's throat. "I don't turn it off, I deal with it," she growls at her.

Samathea just gags then chuckles to herself, "You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without every fawning over you." she growls, "And what of your sister?" she questions, making Katherine freeze. "Were you strong for her when your parents were murdered? Were you there for her when she turned it all off?" she questions her, "Shut up." Katherine growls. "I bet she enjoyed being emotionless, until she turned it back on because she had a loving sister to come back to." she chuckles, "I will rip your tongue out if you keep it up." Katherine threatens her, "I bet you enjoyed killing her, she was dragging you down and you didn't want to deal with it anymore. No wonder killing my siblings came so easily to you." she chuckles and just laughs. Katherine growls and throws her back into the safe and slams the door, locking it, she pants and then a thought struck her, making Katherine smirk. "But I would really love to see you try to last on your own," she states then unlocks the door and walks out of the room.

~8~8~8~

Katherine stood in the living room and downs her drink, "Well, that pain and torture work up quite a thrust." she states and refills her cup, Damon smirks to himself. "Could it have anything to do with the fact that Samathea called you out on your recent boy troubles, is it?" Damon asks her and she looks at him, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." he said to her, "Do you think that Samathea would be better off if she never meet you?" she asks as she steps closer to her, "Are you trying to get a rise out of me cause my emotions are fine. I love Samathea, I despise you." Damon tells her, "Aw, so romantic." she giggles, "But so doomed to fail." she said and sat down next to Damon. "You know, as soon as she goes back to same old Samathea, she'll go right back to the sidelines and that's the tragicity of you, you never get the girl," she tells him, petting his hair.

Then Stefan burst into the room, "She's gone." he states and the two looked back at him, "What?" Damon asks as he stood on his feet, "Samathea's not in her cell. I'm gonna check the grounds, find out what she did." Stefan orders and he walks out of the room. "Oops, did I forget to lock her in?"Katherine asks and she looks back at Damon as he looks at her in shock. "Let's just say I lost all interest in Samthea's recovery." she states and Damon glares as she stood up, "I'd rather watch her tear through an Orphanage, Imagine coming back from a spiral like that." Katherine said with a smirk and Matt marches into the room, "Samathea's gone?!" he questions as Rebekah was following him, "What happened?" he asks, "She let Samathea out, that's what happened." Damon answers and Matt face-palms. Then Damon looks down at the journal in Matt's hand, "What is that?" he asks him and Matt looks down at it, "Samathea hid this and it's Elena's journal." Matt informs him and it finally hits Damon. "You're coming with me, Donovan," Damon mutters as he took the journal.

Rebekah looks at him, "Why should he?" she questions him, "Because Samathea is hungry and force once in his life, he might have a purpose." Damon answers him, "And so does this little book." he states and both him and Matt left the house.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stumbles through the woods, panting, then leans against a tree, trying to compose herself, but then she heard whimpering, she froze and looks over and saw little Samathea Gilbert, crying as she was huddled against a tree, crying as she was lost in the woods, in the middle of the night. She remembers that night, she was running from some bullies as she was on her way from school, but got lost in the woods as she was trying to hide. But the hours passed and it was night, making it hard for her to find her way out. So she sat against a tree and cried to herself, but then lights shined on her and her dad found her, she remembered the feeling when her dad found her, happy, joy, relief. Safe. A tear slides down her cheek as she misses the days when she was human, but knew that there was no going back. She inhales, wiping the tear away. As she shoves herself off the tree and staggers through the woods.

But then she stops as she saw lights shining in front of her from behind, she then turns and saw a truck. She waves her arms, getting his attention, but collapsed onto her knees and pants as the person pulls his truck in front of her. Then she blocks the light from her eyes. "Help, please. I need help," she begs, then the man kneels down in front of her and she looks at him, it was none other than Matt. She smiles and looks at him, "Matt. It's really you, I'm so happy you're here." she states as her eyes pulsed and she was ready to pounce, but Matt shot back as she jerked forward. "Wait, Sammy! I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't want to hurt me." he tells her, holding his arms out. He chuckles as she stood up, "Really Matt. The old Sammy is dead, I'm the better half of her and if there is one thing that I want, I will take it. And I want to feed." she growls at him, stepping closer. "I am your oldest friend Sammy," he states and she stops.

She stops and looks at him, "You're my oldest friend and the girl I cared about since I meet you." he tells her, she looks at him as the red was leaving her eyes, "And whatever all you want to put you, I know you're doing so to protect yourself from all the pain and agony." he tells her, she sniffles and stops closer to him, "Deep down, I probably do want to protect myself." she states as she cups his cheek, "But I'm hungry." she growls and snaps her teeth right onto his neck.

~8~8~8~

Matt laid on the ground as he was still unconscious, Samathea looks down at him, then kneels down and roughly pokes at him, "Wake up." she orders him, he flutters his eyes open and looks at her. "Come on get up, I still want more, I can't think straight, I can't plan my moves or anyone else's." she tells him, but he just gasps and groans "Stop please," he begs her. She smiles and leans over him, "But I don't want to, you taste so good." she tells him, then grips his jacket, forcing him back onto his feet, she was ready to bite again, but then was forced against a tree by Stefan, "Hey, hey. Knock it off." he orders her, holding her back as Matt slums against the truck, "Let me go." she snaps, growling at him, "Stop it!" Stefan shouts at her "Enough." Damon orders her. They both looked at him as he forces Matt to his feet. "You are acting like a real spoiled brat, you know that?" he asks her.

She rolls her eyes at him. "You think that we can punish you, maybe not. But I sure can punish him." Damon states as he points at Matt. "And maybe, at something sweet to the pot." he states and pulls out Elena's journal. "Sam…" Matt croaks, Samathea rolls her eyes, "Really, you think I-" she states, "Shut up." Damon orders her. "I'm done playing nice. Turn your emotion back on or so help me God, I will give you something to be sad about; I will kill him right here in front of you and rip the last connection to Little Jer and Elena you have left." Damon promises her, but Samathea just rolls her eyes as Stefan was holding her back. "Damon." Stefan states, "Don't Damon me." Damon snaps as she forces Matt on his knees. "She doesn't love anyone, fine. Prove it and if I'm wrong, what difference does it make. Once less busboy." he states, "Sam…" Matt mutters. She looks at him, then back at Damon. "I don't believe you, I'm calling your bluff," she answers, Damon nods then snaps Elena's book in half. Samathea gasp as her heart broke, then Damon grips Matt's neck and snaps it and Samathea's heart shattered.

Matt collapsed on the ground, Samathea shoves Stefan away, collapsed onto her knees and gathers Matt quickly in her arms, "No, no, no, no. Matty…" she whimpers as tears formed in her eyes. The Salvatore looked at her as she was devastated. Then she looks at Elena's journal as it was in shreds. "How about now, you feel anything now?" Damon questions her, she glares at him, "Are you angry that I turned your buddy into roadkill? Angry that I rip the memo of Elena to shreds?" he questions her as she glares at him, "Or are you sad, that the guy that everybody loves is just a bag of bones? Sad that the Journal that you gave Elena, the connection that you had left of her is forever gone?" he asks her again. She pants as the tears streamed down her face. "Remember when you two were kids? Huh, big heart, goofy smile, when he became your first love? His entire life ahead of him?" he asks her, she covers her mouth in horror as she didn't want Matt to be dead. Then Damon kneels down next to her. "I guess it was a good idea he was wearing this," he states, holding Matt's hand and revealed the Gilbert Ring. "And that he had this," he states and pulls out the journal from inside his jacket. Samathea gasp as she looks over at the other one and saw that it was just a fake.

She pants and looks back at the ring, "Matty…" she mutters gripping his hand with the ring on it, she laid it against his chest and gently brushes his cheek, crying tears of joy, "Do you feel that weight lifting off your shoulders?" he asks her and she looks at him. "That's joy because your friend isn't dead," he tells her as she exhales heavily. "That's emotion Samathea. That's humanity," he tells her, she closes her eyes for a moment trying to breathe, but then sat still for a moment then opens her eyes, feeling everything. Hate, anger, love, sorrow, joy, relief and pain. She was all back, her eyes shined with light as everything, was turned back on.

She then started to whimper as she removes Matt's head from her lap and gently laid it back on the ground, she looks at her hand and wipes away the invisible blood from them. Damon then crawls and kneels in front of her, "You're going to be okay." he tells her, but she shook her head, "Look at me." he said again. "No, no, no. it won't be okay." she whimpers, pulling herself to her feet, "Sam." Damon states as he pulls himself up as well and the two-step to her as she was stepping away from them and racks her hands through her hair. "Oh God, Liz, Caroline an-and Bonnie. All the horrible things I've done. What have I done?" she questions as she was overcome with emotions. "And and Matt… I almost… I nearly… Oh God." she mutters, Damon went to hug her, but she shoves him away. "No, Don't! I'm dangerous. I mean, I killed the poor innocent woman at the diner, I hurt Elijah, I hurt April." she went on, then slams her fist against the window. "I'm a monster!" she cries and broke the glass. Then Damon vamps at her, holding her back and turns her away, then Stefan grips her wrists. "I'm so sorry." she whimpers as she was crying, "Hey, hey. I know this stage, your emotions are overwhelming you, you just have to focus on one thing." he tells her as Damon moves away.

But Samathea shook her head, "I can't… everything hurts… it hurts too much." she whimpers "Just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong, Sammy. You have always been strong." he tells her, she whimpers and closes her eyes, breathing. "It's in there, inside of you, channel everything that you're feeling and latch onto it, into one emotion," he tells her, her breathing closed down. "Find the thing inside of you that makes want to live, Sammy. Let it in, let it in," he tells her as they both let her go. Her breathing was now clam, "That's it, just breathe it in, let everything else out." he tells her, then she opens her eyes, tears streaming down her face and she cries out as she back away from them and pants. Then Damon places his hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" he asks her, she removes her hands from her hair and looks at him, "I'm I okay?" she asks him, "No, I'm not okay, I'll never be okay after what I've done." she answers him as tears well up in Stefan's eyes, "But I'm breathing, I'll get by, somehow." she answers again and walks away from them.

~8~8~8~

Solon pace in the cellar of the old Lockwood slave quarter, "You're pacing again." Silas tells her, she looks at him and shrugs. "I'm anxious. I really want that stupid other side torn down. I want to go to the afterlife where my sister is waiting for us." she tells him, Silas chuckles to him, "I understand how you feel, I wish nothing more than to be with you and your sister, the love of my life." he states, she smiles and sat down next to him. "None of this would be happening if I didn't suggest you toy with Kesta's feelings for you," she states, in shame of herself.

Silas wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "My dear sweet, loving Solon. You wanted the best for the three of us, we all wanted to stay together forever, I do not regret your decision." he states, she exhales and snuggles into his shoulder. "I just want us three to be together again." she states and Silas leans his head against hers, "I know, I do too."

~8~8~8~

Matt laid on the couch then gasped awake, gripping the spot on his neck where Samathea had bitten him. Rebekah looks at him in surprise. He slowly sat back up, groaning and moaning in pain as he pants, "I've never seen that ring in action before, does it hurt?" she asks him, he looks at her and sighs. "You mean, getting my next snapped or coming back from the dead cause… they both hurt like hell," he answers her and she nods at him. "Did it work?" he asks her and she stood up with a drink in her hand "Well, it looks like Samathea's emotion floodgates have been burst wide open, so she'll be back to her dull symptomatic self in no time," she answers and sat down in front of him as Matt exhales with relief.

Then she offers him the drink, "Here." she said and he took it from her. "That was a brave thing to do," she tells him and he looks at her. "She saved me drowning at the bottom of that river." he informs her, she looks away, knowing how that happened, "I just did what I can to pay her back," he states and she sighs. "There aren't enough apologies in the word for the part I played in it, running you off the bridge, Samathea becoming a vampire to save you." she states and he looks away from her, "If you don't want me to cheat you into college then fine, we'll do it the hard way, but Matt." she said and he looks at her, "I will spend every day until graduation trying to pay you back." he nods at her and makes her smile a little.

~8~8~8~

Katherine sighs as she walks over and sat down at the booth with Bonnie, "I'm perfectly aware that, that tombstone isn't just a hunk of rock." she states, "No kidding." Bonnie said as she wasn't in a joking mood. "And it got me thinking, all these spells require a source of power, a recurring element, like a full moon, a comet. But that tombstone is filled with the blood of your ancient relative, Kusa or whatever." Katherine states, "Kesta." Bonnie corrected her, "Whatever, but she was powerful enough to create the other side, so maybe, if you have her blood, you don't need a full moon to drop the veil, maybe you can do it whenever you want." Katherine informs her, getting Bonnie's interest

Then Katherine leans against the table, "The thing I can't figure out is, why do you want to drop the veil at all." she asks her and Bonnie shrugs. "I have my reasons." she answers her, "And again, I ask, what's in it for me?" Katherine asks her again, "You'll get the one thing you want most in this world. Freedom." Bonnie answers, getting Katherine's attention. "Survival. Never having to run from anyone ever again. Once I drop the veil, I can speak to Kesta. She created the spell that made Silas truly immortal, invincible to any weapon." she states as Katherine's interest was shooting through the roof and Bonnie leaned forward against the table. "You'd like that for yourself, wouldn't you?" Bonnie asks her, as Katharine leans back and crosses her arms. "I can give that to you," she promises her. Katherine just smirks. "Bonnie Bennett we have a deal."

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the couch, her head buried in her arms with her legs pulled to her chest. "Hey, hey. Here." Damon whispers, Samathea lifts her head and lets him lay the blanket on her, "Thank you." she mutters and curls her arms to her chest, gripping the blanket a little. "How are you feeling?" he asks her as Stefan pours the drink, "I feel horrible for everything I've done, the shame of what I've done, I still feel the pain in my chest, but it's dull, making it hurt even more," she answers him in a whisper. He nods as he sat down, "But I understand it now. Flipping my switch, I was cheating, I put up this wall to block put all the pain, the grief and denial and everything make you who you are. But with the emotions off, nothing affected me, nothing mattered to me. But now everything does matter, everything has meaning." she states, getting louder.

Damon nods at her, "When you do something so terrible and you keep wishing you can take it all back, but you can't. But right now, I can make amends for what I've done." she states and Damon looks over at Stefan, confused on what she was saying. "Sam, what you need to do, is rest." Stefan tells her was he walks over and sat down next to Damon, "Take it easy for a couple of days or a couple of years." he states and handed her the drink. "Here." he states and she shook her head. "I… I can't rest. I've rested enough. I have to fix everything, I have to." Samathea states as she removes the blanket and went to stand, "Whoa, hey." Damon said as he stops her. "What are you talking about?" he asks her, she looks at them, "It's so obvious, Damon. Go back a few years, it all leads to one person that brought us to this moment." she states and they looked at her, "That person ruined us, stole away they things we cherish, I mean look at you, everything that has happened to you for the past 100 years, she did this to you. She brought the Originals to Mystic Falls, she turned Caroline into a vampire, she killed my family." she states with anger in her eyes.

The two looked at her, seeing that she was very angry, "It all leads back to this person, this one person that ruined everything; Katherine." she states and Damon looks at Stefan, a little worried. "You said it yourself, Stefan. I needed to focus on one thing and I did. I focus on my rage and I despise her so much." she growls and Damon looks at her, "Well, I don't think that's what he meant." Damon tells her, "Sam, Katherine isn't worth your time, even if you spend ten minutes of your life hating her, she still wins." Stefan informs her, then Samathea looks at them as her eyes turn crimson. "Not if I kill her first," Samathea said to them. The Salvatores exchanged looks as Samathea only has one goal in her undead Life;

Kill Katherine Pierce.


	22. The Walking Dead

_Chapter 22: The Walking Dead_

Stefan held up a cement brick and Samathea slams her fist right into it, breaking it, she exhales and looks at him, "And?" he asks her, she crosses her arms. "Nothing and you?" she answers, Stefan smirks and pulls up another one. "Okay. Again," he tells her, she exhales, then steps back, uncrossing her arms. She twirls and slams her foot into it, breaking the block again. "Good." he states and she looks at him, "Good, now focus on letting it go." he tells her, "Or, I don't know, skip the whole venting and you tell me where I can find Katherine, so I can rip her black heart out." Samathea offers him, "I don't know where Katharine is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." he informs her.

Samathea sighs, "Oh come on, didn't you want me to focus all my emotion on one and I did. I focused on my rage." she informs him, "I realize that I just figured it would be love, hope or compassion. Not unwavering hatred for a ruthless vampire that's five hundred years older than you." he informs her and huffs. "Well, clearly couldn't focus on my happiness cause I destroyed all of my friendships," Samathea informs him. He nods at her, "Alright, give me 50 pull-ups." he tells her, she sighs then turns to the beam, jumps up and started to do pull-ups. "Didn't you wanted to kill Klaus when you flip your switch?" Samathea asks him as he walks in front of her. "I know and I couldn't." he states, she looks at him, "What, think I can't really kill her?" she questions him, "I think you don't want to kill her." he informs her, she nods, "Maybe or maybe I want to see the look on her face when I reach my hand into her chest, grip her heart tightly in my hand and rip it slowly and painfully out of her chest. And make her realize what happens when you mess with me." she states.

Then drops from the beam and looks at Stefan as he was standing in front of her. "Nah, that's too good for her. I think I'll just kill her. It's very simple." she states, he looks at her and nods. "I need to shower, I'm sweating," she states, pulling off her jacket and walks out of the room. Stefan just watches her leave and felt very worried for her.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah sat at the Bar in the Mystic Grill as she looks at the invitations in her hands, "So let me get this straight, you send out a notice of your pending graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?" she asks Matt, he nods at her, "Pretty much." he answers her, she smiles a little to herself "That sounds brilliant, why aren't you participating?" she asks him, "I don't have a whole lot of family." he answers her.

She sighs as a man handed her a glass. "That makes two of us, besides, I know that it wasn't my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown." Rebekah states as Matt wipes the counter. "What about your mom?" Rebekah asks him. "Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for graduation check," he informs her, Rebekah frowns at him as he sighs and continues to wipe down the counter.

~8~8~8~

Samathea fiddles with the stamp in her hand as she was lost in thought. "Stamp please," Caroline asks as she was done writing, Samathea rolls her eyes and handed her a stamp the invitation. "Thank you." she said and Samathea crosses her arms, "You know you don't have to put up and pretend they you're still my friend, Care. I know you're trying to get my mind off things." Samathea informs her. Caroline looks at her and saw that Samathea invitations were done, "You're done? I'm only on my second batch." Caroline informs her, Samathea picks up the invitation and shows it to her, "Family friends in Denver, besides all my family, is dead and can't make it see me graduate and truth is told, I don't care that I do either." Samathea informs her, setting the card down as she thinks about her and Elena as they were excited once for graduating.

Caroline just smiles and leans in close to her, "Well, that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hatting Katherine phase." Caroline states and Samathea's eyes snapped right to her at the mention of Katharine's name. "Katherine? Where? Have you seen or heard from her?" Samathea immediately asks her, "No, why would I know where she is?" Caroline asks her "But saying if you did, you will tell me?" Samathea asks her as she sat forward in her seat. Caroline then sighs, "Sammy, you're obsessing." she informs her. Then Samathea snaps her hand to Caroline's wrist as she grips it tightly, "Please, Care. If you know anything you have to tell me." Samathea tells her as Caroline pulls out of her grip. "I don't, Sam!" she tells her, then brushed back her hair, "Chill," she tells her and Samathea then realize that she hurt Caroline. "I need a drink," she mutters, getting up taking her invitation and walks into the Grill.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie sat in the middle of the woods as she was meditating, Katherine walks up behind her as she was bored. "Helloooo?" she calls out, but Bonnie didn't respond to her, then Katherine could hear the whispers of the dead then exhales. "Could you be any creepier?" she mutters then looks at Bonnie, "Why are we here?" she calls out and Bonnie opens her eyes. "You want me to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you. To do that, I need to talk to Ketsa, which means I need to lower the veil to the other side." Bonnie answers her. "That still doesn't explain why you made me trug through the mud in 500 dollar boots," Katherine complains.

Then Bonnie stood up and turns to her, "A few miles that way, twelve hybrids were killed at the Lockwood cellar. And a few miles that way, 12 humans died at the Young Farm." Bonnie informs her pointing from left to right. "And this is the site where twelve witches were killed." Bonnie points at the ground. "13, if you don't get to the point," Katherine warns her as she was getting bored. "It's the Expression Triangle, I need to charge all three points to channel the mystical energy from Silas's tombstone, once that happens I can drop the veil inside the three points and just long enough to get what I need." Bonnie informs her as Katherine had her arms crossed "And what exactly do you need?" she asks her and Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Silas and Solon have done nothing except torment my friends and now he wants to unleash hell on earth, he's evil." Bonnie informs her and Katherine nods a little, "And in two-thousand years, there's only one person that has been able to put her down." Bonnie reminds her. "Let me guess, Kesta." Katherine answers, "If I can contact her, I can ask her how to do it. Now hand me the rock." Bonnie orders her. "You're going to flood Mystic Falls with dead and supernatural creatures so that you can ask a 2,000-year-old witch. Not one, but two favors?" Katherine sums up then scoffs. "I think I'll take my business else were," she informs her and turns away.

Bonnie stares at her as Katherine started to leave but then was stopped. She looks around and tries again, but couldn't leave. "What the hell?" she questions. "I link us," Bonnie calls out to her. Then Katherine turns and glares at her "Which means you're stuck with me for the day, Silas and Solon can be anyone, which means if he gets inside your head and figures out I don't need a full moon to do the spell, it's over." Bonnie informs her, Katherine just glares as Bonnie smirks to herself, "Now about the tombstone."

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the hospital, passing a few of the doctors and enters the check-in desk room, "You just miss the donuts." Damon calls out, Stefan stops and turns to him, as he was leaning against the counter. "Yeah, I was with Sam helping burn off a few thousand hateful calcareous." Stefan answers him and Damon smirks as he walks up to him, "What happened to you helping me?" Stefan asks him. "Help? Yes. Prolong the enviable? Waste of my time." Damon answers him, Stefan nods at him. "You're avoiding, how unexpected." Stefan said as he was totally expecting that."I'm not avoiding, Samathea's only goal is ending Katherine's life and that's not going to go away with simple palatines and juice clans." Damon informs him, then Liz walks up to them, "Hey guys." she calls out and they turn to her, "Thanks for coming." she said to them. "Hey," Stefan said back to her.

"Why were we invited?" Damon asks her, "Well, the hospital kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month, we thought at that every least to the vampire population away." she informs them, "And it didn't?" Stefan asks her, "Well, see for yourself." she said and lead them to the scene. The two exchanged looks as they followed after her. They entered a patient's room and saw the dead man with slit and bleed dry wrists "Whoa." Damon said as the site was messy. Then Liz walks in front of them, "There are four more victims like this, each one almost completely drained of blood." she informs then as the Salvatores exchanged looks, "You think it's Solon getting more blood for Silas?" she asks them. "Or a doctor with questionable bedside manners." Damon jokes as he steps forward. Stefan just eyes the blood. "But five victims, it's not let she could just take it with her." Liz states. "Unless they're fueling up for something big." Stefan states and the two looked at him.

"Big?" Liz asks as Damon points at Stefan momentarily, "Well, any trails will be helpful considering I'm dealing with five grieving families and two physic killers on the loose." Liz informs him and Damon turns to her, "Silas wants Bonnie to do a spell to drop the other side." he informs her, "I have no idea what that means." she states, "It's an invisible wall that separates our plain from the dead supernatural creatures. Now Silas and Solon want that to go away so they can take the cure, die and not have to spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory." he simplifies for her. "And when do you think Silas and Solon plan on doing this?" she asks him, "Next full moon. Tomorrow night." he answers and looks right at her.

~8~8~8~

Night time came as Bonnie and Katherine walk to the Lockwood slave cellar. Katherine cringes at the smell. "Oh, that old Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog. I'll be staying up here," she states and crosses her arms and Bonnie just sighs at her. "You obviously don't know how this works," she informs her and takes a step down, the magic link pulls Katherine along and into the cellar the went. Katherine struggles as she tries to stop walking, but it was too late, they were in the cellar and she just sighs. "You do realize that I'm not some lost child in a supermarket, right?" Katherine questions her.

Bonnie just turns around and glares at her, "I'm a vampire that can kill you." Katherine threatens her, but she just sighs, "Whatever happens to me, happens to you." Bonnie reminds her, "Do you really think I want you here?" Bonnie questions her, Katherine rolls her eyes. "And what is here? Oh, right. Twelve dead hybrids, this should be good." she mutters, crossing her arms, "Bonnie rolls her eyes at her then closes them as she was concentrating, the wind suddenly picks up as the chains were rattling, Katherine looks around then back at Bonnie as the witch was commanding the wind.

~8~8~8~

People stumble into of Grill as they brushed the leaves from their hair that was thrown around by the strong winds outside. Caroline looks out the door a little confused. "Is it suppose to rain tonight?" she asks as she was leaning against the counter with Rebekah and Matt was working behind the bar. "Do I look like a gemologist?" Rebekah questions and Caroline rolls her eyes at her. Then she looks over and saw Samathea throwing darts at the dartboard wearing Elena's white coat. "Well, someone needs to do something before she explodes," she states and Rebekah thinks to herself. "I got this," she said jumping from the chair, took the bottle and a shot glass and walks over to the angry vampire. Samathea exhales as she walks away from the board with the darts in her hand and sees Rebekah walking up to her.

She stops and looks at her, "Drink." Rebekah tells her, Samathea arches her eyebrow at her, "You're putting everyone on edge." she informs her, Samathea sighs. "Took the drink and downs it in one shot. Rebekah stood next to her, crosses her arms as Samathea gently places the glass down. "So, what's the deal? I'm new to this whole emotional switch situation." Rebekah asks her as Samathea lines up her shot. "It's quite simple really, say you really hate someone and went you're venting out all the rage and anger you have a store in, all you can do is picture their face as you imagine ripping it to shreds," she answers then threw the dart right at the board, getting a bull-eye. "So you're emotions are on, just dialed to rage." Rebekah states and Samathea looks at her. "Look, Rebekah. I know we were BFFs when I was emotionless and had zero fucks to give, but the truth is; we're not friends." Samathea informs her and walks back to the board, Rebekah nods as she was clearly not offended. "What about us? Are we still friends." Caroline asks her, making Samathea stops and looks over her shoulder. "All those things you said when your humanity was off, is that how you really feel?" Caroline asks her, Samathea sighs. Took the dart out and walks back to her spot. "I'm not going back down memory lane right now." she tells her and Caroline move to the side, "Well, what about when you said and I quote." Caroline states as Samathea was throwing the darts into the board. "You're a repulsive bloodsucking control freak monster," she repeats Samathea's words, making her stop. "Do you really mean those things?" Caroline asks her.

Samathea lowers her arm when she said that that made Caroline turn her back to her and she almost killed her friend. She exhales and looks at her, "I can't say I'm sorry for what I've done because I don't deserve your forgiveness." she answers and the two look at her in surprise. "I almost killed you Care. Twice. I almost killed your mom, Bonnie, Matt, April, after all the horror I've done, I don't deserve your friendship and if I feel even the slightest bit of hope then I will feel everything and well, we all know how I handle my emotions." she states as she lines up her shot, "and right now all that matters to me is killing skank Katherine." she mutters and threw the dart, but the power suddenly went out. Everyone looks around as they were just confused.

Then they all step outside as they saw no lights and stands were being pushed over. "The power is completely out." Rebekah states, "I'll call my mom, maybe she knows what's going on!" Caroline calls out to them as she pulls out her phone and went back inside. Samathea walks out to the street as cops drove past them and look up at the sky. Seeing two pillars as they were forming a barrier.

~8~8~8~

Katherine looks outside as the storm that was brewing. "Twelve humans burn to death here, they died in vain for Silas," Bonnie mutters as her eyes were closed. Then the power inside the house was gone, making Katherine looks around and looks right back at her, "What did you do?" she questions her.

Bonnie stop gathering the power as she opens her eyes, "I link the final hot spot." she answers her, making Katherine raise her head a little. "It's time to drop the veil she informs her and Katherine smirk at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon was holding the light as Stefan and Liz were holding down the map, "The power outages originated at three different places. "The Young Farm, Lockwood estate cellar, and blown transformer off of old miller road," Liz informs them as she marks the three places. Stefan looks at them, "These are the location of the Silas massacres." he states and draws the lines connecting them. "It's the expression triangle. Bonnie must be doing the spell." Stefan states. "So much for the full moon," Damon grumbles.

"And there's something else, one of the power company guy's daughter goes to school with Bonnie. He saw her leaving the Young farm an hour ago, with Elena." Liz informs them and they look at her in shock. "That's impossible, Elena's dead and Samathea's with Caroline." Stefan states "Looks like Bonnie Bennett has a new doppelganger friend." Damon states as he knew exactly who it was. "So, how do we find them?" Liz asks them and Stefan looks down at the map, "Well, the must be somewhere in the triangle, my guess they would be right in the middle." Stefan said circling the middle, "Where exactly might that be?" Damon states as the two look at each other.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan pull up to the school as Samathea walks to them, "Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks as the two step out of the car, "She's still inside, looking for Bonnie!" Samathea calls out to them. "Let's split up. You go catch up with Caroline, Damon and I will stay out here, to see if we can find Bonnie out here." Samathea informs him. Stefan looks at Damon, nods as he exhales. "Alright, let me know if you find anything," Stefan tells them and hurried inside. "Someone's an eager beaver," Damon states as Samathea looks at him, then stops him. "Where is Katherine?" she asks him, he looks at her for a second and it clicks in his head, "I get it. One brother shoots you down, you ask the other. Great." Damon mutters as Samathea rolls her eyes. "But you do know," Samathea asks him.

He just looks at her, "Do you not notice the end of the world crap going on right now?" he questions her her as she growls to herself. "Tell me you still want her dead? After all the horrors she's done to you? She killed Mary Ann, she left half dead in the tomb for hundreds of years." Samathea reminds him, "Sam, we don't need to list all the reasons I want Katherine dead right now, what we need to do is find Bonnie, come on." he said, going to step to the side of her, but she stops him, "Killing Katherine is the only thing that matters to me." Samathea informs him, Damon just sighs. "They're together." he finally answers her. "OK?!" he said as she just looks at him, "So maybe you do a little less threatening and a little more looking, come on," he tells her steps past her. She then turns and follows after him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the cafeteria and there stood Caroline, "Hey there you are, any luck?" Stefan asks her and she turns to him, "I searched the whole school, they should be here. Stefan just sighs then something rattles, getting their attention, "What was that?" Caroline asks, then they both walk in the kitchen then Caroline opens the door of the freezer and they both walk into the room, then something moved inside the fridge, the two exchanged looks and they opened the door and there was no one inside the fridge, just bags of ice. That was surprisingly melting, this gets Stefan's attention.

"Hm. Ice is melting." he states then Caroline closes the door, "It just doesn't make any sense, this is the center of the triangle." Caroline states as Stefan looks down at the drain that was that their feet. "If Bonnie's going to do the spell, she has to be here, this is where they should be." Caroline states. "Actually, I think we're in the right place. Just the wrong elevation." Stefan informs her. She then looks down at the drain as well and right underneath them was Bonnie and Katherine as they were in a cave. "Okay, this is the center of the triangle, now, give me the tombstone." Bonnie orders as she held her hand out to Katherine. The old vampire just exhales as she walks to her, "the fact that this spell hinges on some crappy blood does little inspire my confidence." Katherine states as she hands her bag over. "It's filled with the castigated blood of Kesta. One of the strongest witches in the world, it will work." Bonnie informs her as she pulls the stone out of the bag.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea step back inside the school as Damon was on the phone, "If I remember correctly there's an entrance to the basement." Damon informs his brother. " _Well, where's the basement?_ " Stefan asks him, "Off of the Boiler room." Samathea answers him. "You hear that?" Damon asks as they make a turn. " _Fine, I'll meet you there,_ " Stefan calls out and Damon hung up. Then turns and stops, making Samathea stop and looks at her, "Why are we stopping?" she questions him. "You're going to have to stay here," he informs her.

Samathea gave him her infamous 'Really?!' look, "Are you serious?!" she snaps, "We really need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell and we don't need you to go all murderess and screw it all up." Damon informs her. She just looks at him, "Is that the only reason?" she questions him. "As self-righteous as Stefan is. Behind all your rage is a tidlewave of feelings of all your guilt, all your grief, every emotion you've put off and killing Katherine is going to let it all in and if you can't handle it then bang, we're back to square one." Damon informs her, Samathea shifts in her spot and licks her lips, "And if I can handle it all?" she asks him. "What if in killing her, all that pain, all that guilt. It all gone and I will feel all the good that I have lost because of her?" she asks him and he just looks at her, "Damon please, help me kill her." she asks him. Stepping closer to him, "And when it's said and done, I'll be me again, I'll think more clearly and I'll be the loving and caring Samathea again and everything will be alright again." Samathea tells him and Damon just looks at her, "She's strong and crafty and you'll die." Damon informs her, she nods then Damon gasps and groans in pain as Samathea thrust a stake into his stomach. "Better to die trying than doing nothing," she said as she lets go of the stake, letting him drop then she vamps away.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie looks down at the rock as she was concentrating, Katharine just waited for something magical to happen, then she straightens out as she looks at the rock. It... it was bleeding, making she paces a little. "What is happening?" she questions Bonnie, who inhales and closes her eyes. "I'm channeling the expression triangle," she answers her.

Then the torches light up on their own as Katherine looks at them, then Bonnie opens her eyes and Katherine looks down at her. "It's done. The veils down," she informs her and Katherine smirk to herself, liking the hear of the good news.

~8~8~8~

Damon groans as he turns and sat up and grips at the stake that Samathea thrust into him. But then he stops as he heard something back up to him from behind him, then the person moves in front of him and Damon looks up at him in surprise. "Need a hand?" Alaric Saltzman asks him, Damon didn't answer as he was still trying to figure out why his best friend was back from the dead. But Alaric reaches down and pulls the stake right out of him, Damon groans loudly and coughs as Alaric tosses the stake to the side, Damon just looks up at the man. "This is either really good or really bad." Damon states as Alaric just smirks as he squats down in front of him. "It's good to see you too Damon," he states. "I would say the feelings mutual, but expect a lot of people aren't who they say they are around here," Damon informs him as he looks up at Alaric.

The dead hunter nods, understanding his caution. "You think I'm Silas, are you kidding me?" Alaric asks then helps him up to his feet. "You see, that puts us in a pick of a pickle because _that_ is what Silas would say," Damon informs him. Alaric said nothing as he then walks over to a locker, bangs his fist on the locker, it opens and Alaric reaches in and pulls out a bottle of bourbon. "Now would Silas know about Locker 42?" he asks him. Damon just smiles to himself as Alaric smiles as well. Then he laughs a little and he walks over and hugs his best friend. "Hang on." he said, pulling away from him, "If I can see you," he said then pats his shoulder then cheek. "And touch you, that means the little witch did it. She drops the veil," he states.

Alaric just sighs as he looks at the locker, "Well, not completely." he states as he places the drink back in the locker and looks back at Damon, "It's only dropped within the expression triangle, if I step outside of it, its back to ghost world." Alaric warns him, "Well, where is everyone. I figured with the veil down it would be like Ghost apocalypticloosa?" Damon asks him and Alaric sighs, "Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls, just the ones like me. Looking after their idiot best friends." Alaric informs him and Damon nods and looks at him, "I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies."

~8~8~8~

Rebekah lights a candle, to keep the now empty Mystic Grill in the light. Then Matt walks back in confused as well, "This wind is weird. One minuted it was blowing like a hurricane then nothing. Not even a breeze." he states as Rebekah turns to him. "Well, looks like something wicked finally came." she states and he walks to her, "You know you don't have to be here, I mean technically only one of us is getting paid." he informs her and she just smiles, "Place's is kinda fun and kinda cozy with this storm outside and again no light, you know," she states as she walks to him, Matt just looks at her as she smiles at him. Then the front door was open and they both look over and Rebekah was in horror.

Kol Michelson walks into the Grill with his sinister smirk on his face, "Oh my God. Kol." Rebekah mutters as she took a step back. "Greetings from the dead," he states and she just looks at him in shock. "So, who fancy's a drink?" he asks them and neither said anything. Kol just smirks as he walks past them and then Rebekah turns and looks at him, "I thought I never see you again." she mutters, he turns and looks at her, pouring himself a drink, "Spear me the waterworks sister, I already watched you grief." he states as she walks up to him. "Lasted 24 hours, remember?" he states and downs his drink. "I'm assuming Bonnie drop the veil," Matt mutters and nods to himself. "Not completely and not for long, but who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge, my killer and his sister are dead, but the last one is just a guilty." he states and looks at Matt, "Perhaps you can tell me where I can find her," Kol asks and Matt just glares at him. "If you hurt Sam..." Matt threatens, "Oh." Kol states and smashes the bottle against the bar, starting Rebekah as he points the sharp end at him. "I'm going to, but please continue, I'm curious about where you're going with this." Kol throws right back at him.

Then Rebekah stands her ground at him, "You made your point, Kol. Leave." she orders him. He glares at her, "First, tell me where I can find Samathea." he orders her, "She left here hours ago, we don't know where she is, not get out!" she answers him. He looks at her then back at Matt and smirks to himself, "I see that you finally got the quarterback to finally pay attention to you." he states as she glares at him and he looks back at Matt, "Hows the throwing arm, champ?" he asks him then threw the glass right into his shoulder and Matt groans in pain as he grips his shoulder and Rebekah looks at her brother in shock who just smirks and walks out of the Grill.

~8~8~8~

Katherine claps her hands as she was impatient, "Tick, tock Bonnie." she states and Bonnie glares up at her, "Stop talking, I can't reach out to Kesta with you breaking my concentration every five seconds." Bonnie informs her, Katherine rolls her eyes and walks over and leans against the rock with a groan, Bonnie rolls her eyes then closes them again. Katherine crosses her arms and glares right at her, but then shot back up to her feet, turns and looks at the caves. "Bonnie. Did you hear that someone's coming." she calls out "Will you be quiet." Bonnie orders her and Katherine turn right back to her, "I have vampire hearing Bonnie and there's someone here." Katherine reminds her, Bonnie just looks up at her, irritated again. "Unlink me, so that I can go stall them until Kesta shows up." Katherine orders her, "I'm not letting you go." Bonnie reminds her, "Then at least give me some slack." Katherine tells her and Bonnie stood to her feet, "Fine. Go. Stall them." Bonnie tells her.

Katherine then turns and walks into the caves as Bonnie then turns away from her. Katherine walks into the tunnels, trying to find who had entered them, "Silas. Come and get me." she calls out, but something vamps behind her, making her turn. Then she turns again, seeing that something was even closer to her. Then turns once more and gasp as that something stabs her right in the gut she gasps and looks at the person as it was none other then Samathea. "Hello Katherine, remember me?" she asks then jerks the stake right out and she falls to the ground. Bonnie cries out as she grips her stomach and collapsed to her knees. She gasps and whimpers as she pulls out hand back and looks at the blood on her hand.

Samathea drags Katherine back into the boiler room by her hair and threw her to the ground. Katherine pressed her hand to her stomach and looks at her "I let you out of your cage and this is how you thank me?" Katherine questions her and Samathea smiles bitter and sinisterly at her, "You're right, I never thank you." she states then vamps right to her, gripping her hair again and forces her to her feet. "Here's my thanks." she states then turns her and presses her face against the hot pipe and Katherine screams in pain at the burning feeling on her skin; Bonnie screams as her hand was hover over her cheek was it was being burnt and she collapsed right onto her side, Stefan and Caroline ran through the tunnels, hearing her screams and finally found her, then Stefan kneels down next to her, "Bonnie, what happened?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Katherine. Find Katherine. We're linked." she struggles to say. "Then unlink her," Caroline tells her. But Bonnie just pants in pain, "You go, I'll stay with Bonnie." she states, Stefan nods and he stood up and took off as she kneels down next to her friend.

Katharine screams in pain as Samathea as enraged, "Ever since you came back to this town, you have taken everything I cherished away from me, even took away my siblings that loved me!" she shouts then turns her back around, holding her close and but her hair, "And now I will be the one to take your life." she states and raises the stake. "No! Wait, please! I don't want to die!" she begs her and Samathea shook her head, "You should of that about that before you killed my family!" she shouts and brought the stake down, but it was suddenly knocked from her hand, her hand rip from Katherine's hair and she was shoved against the wall. Samathea gasp as she looks at the person that stop her. "Stefan! Let me go!" she shouts as she struggled against him, Katherine pants as she slowly smirks. "Thanks for the save, handsome." she states and he glares at her and Samathea got out for a second, but he held her by the waist, "Get the hell out of here before I kill you myself," he growls at her. "Really? I'm your biggest problem right now?" she questions then walk away, Samathea glares at her as Katherine walks free. Then she shouts "GET BACK HERE!"

~8~8~8~

Matt sat on a stool with Rebekah in from of him as she uses tothels to removes the shards of glass from his shoulders, he pants a little and exhales. "You know I can cure this easily for you right?" she asks him, setting the glass down and reaches for another, "I'll be fine," he assures her as she sets the glass down. "Why won't you ever let me help you?" she asks him, he shook his head, "It's not you, it's just... people have a bad habit of turning into vampires and... I like to graduate high school as a human." he tells her.

Rebekah smiles at his honesty and he looks at the kitchen in the back, "I think there's a first aid kit in the back." he informs her and he nods at him, "Kay." she said, setting the tothels down and stood up, walking to the back. She held a light as she was looking around. Then finds and opens the cabinet, finding the first-aid kit. But then stops as she hears something. She looks around then shines her light down and found one of Matt's friends. "Caroline, how are you still here?" she asks, but Caroline looks up at her, emptiness in her eyes as she looks up at Rebekah and the Original gasp as Caroline was slitting her wrists. "Oh my god." she mutters and Caroline looks up at her, "I have to keep cutting," she answers and slits her wrist again.

~8~8~8~

Caroline looks down at Bonnie as she held her sit up, "Connie are you okay?" she asks her. "Yeah, now that I unlinked her," she answers and Caroline helps her to her feet. "Thank you," Bonnie mutters at her. "What are you doing down here?'Caroline asks again, "Waiting for Kesta." she answers and Caroline glares at her. "You might be waiting a while." she states and Bonnie just looks at her, "Kesta isn't coming Bonnie," Silas calls out, she turns and there he stood. "What, how?" she mutters then looks back and there stood Solon. "I saw Caroline, I thought neither of you could get inside my head?" she asks them, "That's what we wanted you to think, we can make you see whatever we want you to see," Silas answers her as Bonnie just stood there in shock.

Silas steps closer to her, "Am I a disfigured monster?" he asks her, "Well, of course not." Solon calls out, making Bonnie turn to her and Solon took the form of Stefan, "That what I wanted you to see, a disfigured cursed monster that can never be loved." she states, stepping closer to her. "Thanks to the beauty of all this," Silas calls out, making Bonnie turns as he took the form of Caroline. "You have no idea who I am." he states, "Who what he looks like," Solon calls out and Bonnie turns to her. "Or how deep I am inside of your head." Silas states, "You honestly thought, you were more powerful than him? Than me?" Solon questions her, making Bonnie back up as Silas was right by Solon's side, "Solon is stronger then you can imagine, I defeated the hunter's curse within minutes." he states as they both were advancing on her. "You thought that you can betray us, but you can't. I am always three steps ahead of you, you can never win against me." Solon warns her as she stood tall against the frighten witch.

~8~8~8~

Stefan then finally lets Samathea go and she shoves his arms away from her waist. Then she steps away and turns to him, "How could you do that? Why save her?" she questions him. He just licks his lips "I was this close. _This close_ to killing her." she states with her finger inches apart. "Yeah, so was Bonnie. Bonnie used a spell to link herself to Katherine, so if you killed her, Bonnie would be dead too." Stefan informs her and Samathea just look at him in surprise. "Can is that possible?" she asks, "Because I saw her, Samathea. You almost killed your best friend." he informs her as she just shook her head, "No, you're lying." she accuses him. "Really?" he questions her and Samathea scoffs. "You never even wanted me to kill her, so why even protect that tramp?" Samathea questions him, "Listen to yourself, your rage is making your crazy." he informs her.

Then she looks at him, "Don't let me you still have feelings for her." she questions him again and he rolls his eyes, "This isn't about Katherine, this is about Elena and Jeremy, what you think that killing her will take all that pain away?" he questions her, she shook her head and walks past him, then stops and turns back to him, "But beating and ripping apart cinder blocks are going to make me feel better?" she questions. "No, it's a distraction, just like killing Katherine, just like turning her emotions off." he states and she just looks at him, "There are no shortcuts, you are a vampire, Samathea. Loss is apart of the deal." he states and she looks to the side, "Look, I've been alive for 160 years, I have lost more lover than I can count and it hurt me every signal time." he tells her and she shook her head, biting her lip, "So what? Am I hopeless now? That there's no hope for me?" she asks him, "No. I'm saying you have to face your grief." he tells her as tears well up in her eyes. "But you don't have to do it alone, I can help you," he tells her and she rolls her eyes. "Oh! Of course, it's Stefan to the rescue, again. For the love of- stop. Stop trying to help me all the time!" she shouts at him, "You're transferring your rage onto me, that's good." he states as she chuckles bitterly to herself. "I don't your help to transfer anything, I can hate both Katherine and you just perfectly fine," she states and then turns away. "Hey," he said, taking a hold of her arm, but she sharply turns back and right hooks him in the check, his head turns and he looks down at her. "The same as before; I felt nothing." she snaps, he looks at her and sighs. But as she turns and leaves the tears that she was holding was threatening to slip out, but she quickly wipes them away and left.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah held Caroline's head with the first aid kit open and Matt leaning against the rails, "Hey, Caroline, snap out of it!" Rebekah said, but Caroline was too deep in. "I need to bleed, Silas and Solon want me to bleed." Caroline informs her, "Stop it, you're hallucinating." Rebekah tells her and Caroline looks down at the blades on the table and Rebekah looks as well. "Just let me do this." she states, reaching for them and Rebekah holds her back, "No, stop!" Rebekah orders her. "I need to do this." Caroline said again, "You're going to cut your hands off!" Rebekah tells her and removes the Blades out of her reach.

"She's been here the whole time, that means Silas is with you," Matt warns Damon as he watches the display. " _Perfect._ " Damon states, "Yeah, it gets worse, the veil is down." Matt informs him as he switches him and blinks a little, with cold sweat on his forehead. "Kol came by looking form Samathea and he seemed a little pissed," Matt informs him. " _Do you have any good knew for me, Donovan?_ " Damon questions him. "We'll handle this, just watch your back," Matt informs him and hung up.

~8~8~8~

Damon hung up the phone and hands it to Alaric, "Call Stefan, tell him about Caroline and tell him to keep a better eye on Samathea, god knows he'll do a better job than me." he states then looks around the boiler room. "Stefan, isn't she your girlfriend?" Alaric asks him, a little confused about who's dating who now. Then Damon just gave a big shrug "Who knows, but I know she was sired to me, I know her emotions were off, I know she's so full of rage that she wants to rip Katherine's head off." Damon states then walk to the door.

Alaric just sighs, "You have no idea how she feels about you and now you're freaking out." he sums up and Damon looks back at him, "Call Stefan." he tells him then he turns back to the door and he walks into the underground tunnels.

~8~8~8~

"Let go of me!" Caroline shouts as she tries to grab the blades and Matt walks back to them, "Have you tried compelling her?" he asks Rebekah. "I can't, she's on vervein," she answers him and then looks at the invitations. "Let me go." Caroline orders her again, then Rebekah holds both of her arms in one hand and took a hold of an invitation in another, "Look, Caroline, you're graduation and uncle Bob and aunt Sarah, really want you to graduate with both your hands." Rebekah tells her, showing her the invitation.

Then Caroline glares right into her eyes, "I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting." Caroline tells her, then Rebekah sets the invitation down and grips both of her wrists, "Stop!" she shouts, jerking her out of her chair, "I need to-" Caroline went on but stops with a gasp as Rebekah smacks her right across the face, Matt looks at her then at Rebekah as she just at Caroline, the young vampire gasp as she pressed her fingers to her temples and then looks at Rebekah, who was holding her breath. "Bitch!" she snaps at her and the two exhale. "There is the Caroline I know and loathe," Rebekah said with relief and Caroline was just confused as hell.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie glares right at Solon, "Stay away from me." she growls and Solon smiles to herself with a tilt of her head, "Oh, we will. In fact, you'll never have to hear from us." Solon tells her as Silas smirks to himself, leaning against the wall with his arms across. Solon turns away as she walks to the center. "Finish the spell and drop the veil, Silas and I will take the cure and we'll die," she states turning to her and holding the vial in her hand. "We just want to be with someone we both cherish Bonnie, is that too hard to believe. Hell, I even give you the dagger to slit our throats and we'll be gone for good." Solon offers her. "But every supernatural creature will be roaming the earth," Bonnie informs her.

Solon just smiles at her, "It's either them you want to deal with or us to deal with." Solon reminds her. "I was never going to drop the veil." Bonnie tells her, "Yes, I know. You wanted to open the veil up just a little, allow just Kesta out so you can ask her about the spell the put Silas back into that stone corpse?" Solon asks her and Bonnie stiffen. "You're more naive than I believed to be, Kesta wants Silas just for herself, that stone cage was just to torment him into taking the cure and dying to put him with her on the other side for all eternity. I was not going to let that happen, so I made a curse of my own. Even if the veil is dropped a little or all the way, she can not leave, she is bound and chained to the very place she created." Solon informs her and Bonnie look at her in shock.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" Damon calls out as he was looking for her in the caves, the three look over and then Silas steps out next to them. "That sound familiar," he states and took the form of Silas as Solon took her true form. "I won't let you," Bonnie warns him and Silas look right back at her, then clutched her fist and Bonnie gasped. "Let him do what?" she questions as Bonnie gently grips her throat, gasping as she was trying to breathe, "Are you alright Bonnie, finding to hard to breath?" Solon asks her as Bonnie falls onto her knees, "You can't even find the will to speak." she states and the two chuckles then they turn away and walk to the tunnel as Silas picks up the light, but he stops Solon, "Return back to the shadows and stay in mine." he tells her, she looks at him and nods then vanishes from sight. Then Silas was out the cave.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks into the cemetery or what was left of it, her arms sat limply at her sides. She glides into the grave-site and stops in front of two; Jeremy and Elena Gilbert's graves, "Sister, brother, and friends? What are people coming up with nowadays?" she asks herself, thinking that it was stupid. But exhales as she slowly sat on her knees and looks at her siblings' graves. "I can't do this anymore, you guys. I wanted to seek justice for what she's done to you, but..." she mutters as she took a hold of the dead dandelions and sniffles. "But what's the point, Stefan was right, it was a distraction and that was the shortcut for me and..." she whimpers as she grips the dandelions tightly, breaking them then threw them to the side and knock away the offerings.

She then leans forward and pressed her forehead against the palm of her hand as her other arm was wrapped tightly around her hip. Then she ran her hand through her short hair and then grips her shoulder as she was breaking. "I don't want... I can't... I can't move on from you. And I don't want to, I wish you were for with me, I wish I could have saved you, and if it a weakness that makes them this pathetic then fine, I'm pathetic, I just..." she whimpers as she sniffles and the tears started to fall. "I just can't accept the fact you're gone, it's unbearable to feel this... pain. This pain, it's just... it's unbearable." she admits to them, then buries her faces into her hands and cries to her heart content as she leans forward, but then she stops and slowly raised her head as she heard something behind her "Hello old friend." Kol calls out and she turns and looks at him. "A pity about your brother and sister." she states as she slowly stood to her feet and he looks at her, "I guess it just me against you now," he informs her, Samathea growls at her eyes pulsed and she charges at him.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie clings to the rock as she pulls herself up, fighting to breath. Panting, gagging and clinging to life, but unaware of someone standing right behind her. "Bonnie." the woman calls out and Bonnie stops in her breathing. Then she turns and saw that it was her grandmother. "This isn't real Bonnie," she tells her, walking over then kneels down and grips her shoulders gently. "Feel the air in your lungs, brake through this." Sheila tells her, but Bonnie shoves her hands away, "Stop, Silas." Bonnie shouts at her, "Would Silas try to save your life?" she asks her and Bonnie just look at her, "Now please Child." she begs her and Bonnie started to breathe evenly. "There," she said with a smile and Bonnie just looks at her.

Sheila just smiles at her, "Grams." Bonnie mutters as she stood and pulls Bonnie to her feet, then they hug each other tightly. "I... I was so worried about you." Bonnie tells her and she nods, "I know, but I'm OK." Sheila assures her and Bonnie just smiles and then she pulls away and looks at her. "I've been watching over you." she tells her, "I messed up, I'm sorry." Bonnie tells her, "You can still stop Silas and Solon." Sheila tells her, but Bonnie shook her head, "No, Kesta was able to mobilize him so he couldn't feed or get into people's heads, Solon follows him and won't leave his side, I don't know how to do that, I don't know how to put him down." Bonnie her as she was at a loss. "You can do that. Expression is the manifestation of your will, you can do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes there are no choices. But you are strong enough, you can do this." Sheila tells her and Bonnie just smiles at her.

Damon walks through the tunnels looking around, trying to find Bonnie, but then Alaric walk out in front of him, making Damon shine his light, "Whoa! it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Samathea." he informs him and Damon nods as he looks around. "Did you find Silas or Solon?" Alaric asks him and Damon looks back at him, "Yup." he answers and then right hooks Alaric in the face. Knocking him to the ground, then he tossed the light down then grabs some chains and wraps them around Alaric's throat, then tightens them. "Damon, it's me!" Alaric calls out, "No, you're not. I spend more time with Alaric than I care to admit and there is no way you came from the school. And I know that wherever you go, Dearest Solon is always close by." Damon states and Silas gags as the chains tighten, "Your mind games don't work on me." Damon whispers to him then Bonnie walks out of the cave, "I may not be able to kill you, but I will stop you, both you and Solon." she tells him then focused and the wind started to pick up, Silas cries out in pain as he body started to crack and shift. He pulls himself to his feet and Damon lets go of the chains. "I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone muscle and joint in your body turn to stone." she threatens him, then Silas looks down at his hand and felt the spell working. "You won't have power over us anymore," she states he groans in pain, turning away then looks down at his hand and saw that it slowly turned, then with each step he took, he body was turning back to stone.

He then leans against the wall as Damon was hella confused on what was happening, Silas then looks back and turns away as more and more of his body was turning to stone. "What the hell is happening?" he asks as Silas tried to cover his face. "He can't hide behind his mind control game anymore, he's becoming his true self." she states as Silas turned to stone once again and Damon walks up and looks at the stone Silas, "And exactly might his true self-be?" Damon asks as Silas was hiding his face, Bonnie just looks at him as the wind die down, "I guess we'll never know."

~8~8~8~

Samathea smacks against the ground as Kol kicks her down, she groans in pain and rolls on her side, "Now this is what I missed, two people, connecting." he states and kicks her in the face again. She coughs and spits out blood, then pulls herself back onto her side and props herself on her elbows. "Its lonely on the other side and I swear, being invisible will drive you mad and knowing when you couldn't see me standing in front of you or feel my breath on your cheek when I whispered all the ways for you to suffer," he states and she just looks at him.

Then he grips her throat and raises her off the ground, she gags gripping his wrist, "But alas, now you can." he states, "Quit with the melodramatics, I helped killed you, you hate and want to kill me, I get it." she states and he looks at her "So spik the speeches and just do it already, you're doing me a favor." she states and lets her hands drop to her sides and her head rolls to the side, with her eyes closed. Accepting her fate then Kol pulls her close to him, "As you wish darling." he whispers to her, then a stake was fired at him from behind, he vamps around, dropping Samathea and grabs the stake, "How many times do I have to kill you?" Jeremy questions as he was really ticked off. Kol exhales and looks at him, "Jeremy Gilbert." he states, but then growls in pain as an arrow was launched right into his calf, he looks down at it then at the person the fired it. "Stay the hell away from my sister." Elena hisses at him. Kol drops the stake, then reaches down and pulls out the arrow, "And Elena Gilbert, together again." he states and twirls the stake in his hand as Elena walks over next to Jeremy as they held their weapons aimed at him, "Welcome back." he states walking to the two. "How does the saying go? Killed me one, shame on you, kill me twice, shame on-" he stops as Stefan vamps up behind him and snaps his next.

Kol collapsed to the ground and Elena lowers the crossbow, "Let's leave it that then, shall we." Stefan states as he looks back at Kol. "Sammy!" both Gilberts calls out, then ran to her, "Sammy," Jeremy said as Elena pulls Samathea into her arms and the young twin flutters her eyes open with a groan. Then she looks up at her sibling with surprise in her eyes, then she reaches her hand out and gently cups Jeremy's cheek, he smiles and leans into her touch, gently gripping her hand. "Jeremy. Elena." she whimpers. "Hey." they both said to her then Samathea pulls them in and hugs them tightly. "Jeremy, Elena." she whimpers as the tears flowed down her eyes. "It's okay, we're here. We're here." Elena tells her, Samathea just whimpers as she held onto them, fearing that they may disappear if she lets go. Stefan just down at them as they Gilberts were a family again.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie stood in front of the Salvatores as they were still in the cemetery, "You have to dump Silas's body." she informs them and the exchanged looks, "There's a slight problem Medusa. Even though you turned him to stone, if he gets one more drop of blood, he's back to his old mind tricks and we have no idea where Solon ran off to." Damon reminds her. "Alright, then do what we almost did to Klaus, let's drop his body in the middle of the ocean," Stefan suggests and Samathea walks up to the three. "Bonnie." she calls out and the witch turns to her, "I literally don't have the right words to say right now." she tells her, then Bonnie walks up to her, "You don't have to say anything." she tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "I said such awful things to you though, I nearly tried to kill you," she tells her and Bonnie just shrugs. "You weren't you, I know what that is like. I wasn't myself for a long time," she tells her. Samathea smiles her sweetly and caring smile, "But we can talk about that later, right now you got some catching up to do." Bonnie tells her.

Samathea just tilts her head at her and Bonnie looks over her shoulder. Samathea looks over as well and saw Elena and Jeremy walk out of the cemetery. Bonnie looks at the two as they looked at her, "Thank you, Bonnie." Jeremy tells her as Elena smiles and nods at her, "I'll give you guess as much time as I can." she states and then Elena walks over and hugs her best friend, "Thank you Bonnie." she states then pulls back and looks at her, "Then the veil goes back up." Bonnie tells her, Elena smiles and nods at her. Bonnie then moves away and left, "I should, uh... make sure Kol's body is somewhere safe until the veil goes back up." Stefan states as he went to leave, "Wait, Stefan." Samathea calls out, he stops and looks at she frowns, knowing that she hurt him, but he just smiles at her, "Welcome back." he said and she smiles a little.

Then he walks off too, Samathea exhales and she looks to Damon, "There's not enough time." she states and Damon, "There never is enough time." he states and she looks at him, "Damon, I..." she states and he looks at her. "Stop, don't apologize, that's not what matters right now. What matters is Elena and Jeremy," he tells her, she looks at her siblings, they smiled at her and she fell weak at the knees, Samathea walks over and hugs them both as they hug her, she just sniffles as she clings to them, she didn't want to say goodbye, she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She didn't have the heart to say goodbye.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the Grill then sat down at a table. "Good! you're here!" Caroline calls out as she walks over, sat down and then sat the bottle and glasses down, "We need to celebrate." she tells him, "Yeah, well. I'm not in the mood to celebrate." he informs her and she looks at him, "Why not? Silas is dead or whatever and you're sitting here like a bump on a log." she tells him. He nods and looks away for a moment. "There is someone I was hoping to see today and um, I didn't. That all," he states.

Caroline looks at him, he smiles a little and looks away, then someone walks into the Grill, "And you better mean me." a woman calls out, Caroline looks at her as Stefan recognizes the voice, "You got to be kidding me." he states then looks and looks at the woman that was none other than Lexie herself. She smiles down at him as he then stood up and holds her tightly in his arms, then he calls back and smiles at her and she looks over at Caroline, "Thank you for keeping an eye on this one." she tells her and Caroline just smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Alaric stuff Silas into the trunk, but it was difficult at first. "I've contemplated that Silas is one heavy son of a bitch." Damon states as they stuff Silas inside then closes the trunk, then Damon leans against the trunk, pulls out his bottle and then he sips it, Alaric just smiles, "I can't imagine spending my last few hours on this earth as a semi-person." he jokes and Damon looks at him, "Well I'm sorry, do you have someplace better to be?" he jokes as well and Alaric just chuckles. "Guess not," he answers and took the flask and he sips it as well. Or like downs it, "I thought you were cutting back?" Damon asks him.

Alaric just looks at the flask, "Yeah, well." he states and looks at him, "I thought you were going to take care of the children." he throws back at him as he passes back the flask, "You heard that? Well, that's not creepy." Damon mutters and sips the flask, then Alaric pulls out a small box, "I um... found this on the ground next to Silas. I thought it might do more use here than three miles below sea level." he states and Damon looks down at the box, then took it, opens it and then pulls out the cure. "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Damon questions and Alaric looks at him "Get the girl." he answers and Damon looks away as he held the cure in his hand.

~8~8~8~

Lexie was laughing as Stefan was telling him what has happened, "She punches you in the face?" she asks and Stefan nods at her, "Oh my god, take a hint." she giggles and Stefan looks at her. "You're not here for five minutes and you're already laughing at me." he states and she looks at him, "Oh, I've been laughing at you for a while now, you just haven' be able to see me," she informs him, Stefan just nods with a smile on his face.

Then he looks at Lexie, "Do you have any idea on how much I missed you?" he asks her, she looks at him and smiles, "I know, the feelings mutual." she states as she wraps her arm around his, "But I see I've been replaced with another blonde." she states and Stefan looks at her, "What's that look for?" he asks her and she shrugs, "She's cute." Lexie states and Stefan smirks at her. "Do you start," he warns her and she just smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie sets the candles down as she was back in the cave, then she stood and looks over at her grandmother, "You have to put the veil up Bonnie." Sheila tells her, "No, not yet." Bonnie informs her, then walks over to set the last candle down. "What are you doing, Bonnie." Sheila asks her, "I can bring Jeremy and Elena back, I can keep them here." Bonnie tells her. "No, you can't." Sheila tries to warn her. "Samathea needs them, this was always the plan." Bonnie tells her as the candles were set and ready, "They were supposed to die, it was the will of nature, there is no magic strong enough in this world to challenge it." Sheila tells her.

Then Bonnie turns to her, "I have the magic." she states and Sheila scoffs. "I have the spirits, but Sheila shook her head and then Bonnie started her chanting as the candles flared. "Stop it!" Sheila begs her, "I have expression." Bonnie tells her then the torches lit aflame. "Stop it, Bonnie!" Sheila begs her. Then Bonnie looks down at her arms and saw that her veins were turning black, "I have the darkness." she states as they crawled higher, "Bonnie, don't." Sheila begs her. But then Bonnie looks back and saw that Sheila was gone, then she closes her eyes and started her chant, chanting the same verse over and over. The flames grew stronger then Bonnie gasp loudly and collapsed onto the ground, she was unmoving and not breathing, just laid there, silent as the grave.

~8~8~8~

Matt locks up the Grill and then walks up to Rebekah, "In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of the hallucination, thanks." Matt tells her and Rebekah smiles, "I'm just glad I got the chance to knock her upside the face." Rebekah states proudly. And Matt just laughs a little, but they stop dead in their tracks. "Oh my God," Rebekah said as they both saw a man walk onto the field in front of them, looking around dazed and confused. "Who the hell is that?" Matt asks, "That is my ex-boyfriend, Alexander." Rebekah answers him.

Then Alexander locks eyes on Rebekah as she steps back, "He's a vampire hunter." she informs him, then Matt looks back at him. Then the lights started to come back on making the three look around, "Thank god, the power's coming back, making that means the veil is up and he'll disappear again." she states and they both looked at him as Alexander turns his gaze back to them. "Or not," Matt mutters then Alexander marches at them, making the two quickly step back. "We should get out of here," Rebekah states as she turns but then stops as both Von and Conner stops them. "You should." Conner states and Von looks at them, "Too bad you can't." he states and the two gulp.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie's arm twitches as she flutters her eyes open, then looks around, see that she was still in the cave and stood up. Bonnie limps forward as she looks around, but she felt... different. Lighter and less heavy. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turns and looks at Sheila, who was frowning sadly at her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie," she tells her.

Bonnie was just confused, "The spell, it was just too much." she tells her and Bonnie was still confused. Then Sheila steps to the side and there laid Bonnie's body, unbreathing, unmoving. Bonnie just stares down in shock. "...Oh my god," she mutters. Then looks back at Sheila, who was frowning sadly at her then Bonnie looks back at her body as she was still in shock. "I'm dead."


	23. Graduation

_Chapter 23: Graduation_

Everything was ready and set up for the graduation, the chairs, the stages, the certificates. But someone was already on stage, he taps the mic and looks out to the supernatural that gathered. "Welcome back." he calls out to them as they gathered "It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass. Massacres in the name of resurrecting the immortal Silas along with his sorceress. 12 hybrids, 12 witches. The slaughter of innocence by the so-called heroes protectors of Mystic Falls." he calls out as the death was not happy.

"They risk unleashing hell on Earth for their own selfish gains." Kol states as he growls in his speech, they witches and hybrids look up at him. "And today, that's exactly what they're going to get."

~8~8~8~

 _Shot through the heart and you're too late, you give love, a bad name._ the song blast, Lexie was dancing to the tunes, Stefan was sitting on the couch, boding his head to the song. Then he sips the bourbon then notices his brother that walk into the room. "Damon, come joins us in celebrating my 17TH high school graduation." he states as Damon walks into the room and turns the music off, "Hey, you remember my friend Lexie?" he asks and points over to his best friend. "Lexie, back from the dead, goodie," Damon mutters then Lexie vamps right at him, gripping his throat and slams him against the wall. "What's up buzzkill," she asks with a sweet smile. "Stefan." Damon chocks out and looks at his brother, "You're just going to sit there and let her intact your ghostly revenge?" he asks him.

"You reap what you sew, buddy," Stefan tells him and sips his bourbon. Damon just rolls his eyes. "Let's be very clear, whatever times I have left here, I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you, you got me?" she informs him and Damon nods, "Yeah, got ya," he answers her. Then she lets him go and walks over to Stefan, "So if you and Ric and the two Gilberts are all flesh-like and real-seeming that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up." Damon states as Lexie sips the bourbon. "And here you two are having dance party U.S.A," Damon states with a sarcastic smile on his face. "You're right, how selfish of me to be enduring in this precious moments with my formerly dead best friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right? I should be upstairs grooming my hero's hair." Stefan states as he took the bottle back. "Are you drunk?" Damon asks him, "I don't know mom, am I?" Stefan jokes and Lexie just laughs as she took the bottle. But Damon took it right from her, not all that happy at the moment. "OK," Lexie mutters as she stops laughing. "Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate our supernatural apocalypse," he admits and sips the bourbon then looks at the both of them. "Now, care to hazard any guess on what went wrong?"

~8~8~8~

Bonnie stood in the boiler room as she was on the phone with Caroline, "I hit a kind of snag." she informs her, " _A snag? A snag is a bad yearbook picture. You hit a tsunami, where are you?_ " Caroline asks her. "Trying to fix it, I'm running into some trouble, I need to wait until the full moon tonight to have enough power to put the veil back up." Bonnie informs her, " _Are you telling me we might graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost-filled expression triangle?_ " Caroline asks her as Bonnie then turns and looks at Sheila. Then she looks down at the body, "Maybe would just cancel." Bonnie suggests. "No! We are not going to cancel, graduation is the most important event of our lives, the last ceremony of our youth, it is our right of freaking passage." Caroline states, making Bonnie smile a little.

"Hell will freeze over if I let anyone cancel this graduation." Caroline informs her, as she was not going to back down, "Can you not make jokes about hell freezing over, we're not far off from that already." Bonnie asks her and Caroline sighs, "Just promise me that today is a friend day?" Caroline asks her and Bonnie nods, "Okay, I promise. I love you." Bonnie tells her, "I love you too." Caroline said as well then hung up, Bonnie lowers her phone and exhales. "Go." Sheila tells her and Bonnie turn to her, "I'll make sure no one finds your body." she promises and Bonnie exhales. "But Bonnie." she states, "I know, I know I need to tell them, but I just can't they've been through too much already." Bonnie said to her, "I know child, I was just going to say that, make sure to say your good-byes." Sheila tells her, Bonnie smiles a little and nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Alaric and Jeremy were scarfing down the burgers as Elena was munching on her nuggets, Samathea giggles as they three were enjoying themselves. "Oh my god." Alaric moans in delight, Jeremy just smiles. "I am in nugget heaven right now." Elena states in pure joy "Let me guess, no Mystic Grill on the other side, huh." Samathea asks them, Elena nods as she sips her pop. "You have no idea how much I missed this or this." Alaric states as he pulls out the bourbon, Samathea rolls her eyes and took the bottle, "No, hey." Alaric warns her. Samathea smirks playfully then cheers with Elena and they both sip their drinks. "Hey!" Alaric whines. "She just got her humanity back, let her live a little." Jeremy tells him then went to take it but Samathea moves it out of his reach, "Uh-uh, keep dreaming." she tells him and sips it again, Elena giggles and sets her cup down. "I'm dead, what are they going to do, throw me in Juvey?" Jeremy asks her, "Well, it's better than wandering." Elena states, "And you'll have a place to live." Alaric adds on.

Samathea looks at all three of them and smiles, "You guys are terrible." she laughs, throwing her fries at them, "Hey!" Alaric laughs as Samathea smiles. "Don't waste that, it's good food." Elena whines and Samathea laughs again, "There it is. That smiles." Alaric states and Elena smiles at her. "That adorable laugh with that little twinkle of joy in your eye," she states as she brushed back some of Samathea hair and she smiles at her. "I wasn't sure we were going to see that again." Alaric states and Samathea became little as tears well up in her eyes and she cast her glance down. "I've done some pretty unforgivable things," she states then raises her head and looks at them with an exhale. "Hey, don't cry." Elena tells her and she looks at her, "If you cry, I'm going to cry." she jokes and Samathea smiles a little "Hey, no. no tears." Jeremy tells her and she looks at her. "If Caroline is right then we only have until tonight, we need a no crying rule." Jeremy tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "But it's a good thing, me crying. It means I'm finally feeling something." she states then grips both Jeremy and Alaric's hands and Elena wraps her arms around Samathea. "I'm happy and these are tears of joy because I'm with my family again," she tells them, they all smiles at her then Elena wipes away Samathea's tears.

But then her cell rings, she pulls her hands away and reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone. Then Elena looks over her shoulder and down at who was calling her. "It's the grill, must be Matt checking in." she states, then Elena lets her go and they both stood up and Samathea walks over to the side and Elena stood next to her as Samathea answers the call, "Hey Matt, are you okay, you suddenly went M.I.A?" she asks him. " _Hello, Samathea._ " Conner said and Samathea's smile fell as Elena looks at her, " _It's your old dead friend Conner, you remember me?_ " he asks and she looks at Elena who mirrors her worry.

~8~8~8~

Back at the trailer, Rebekah was pacing, Matt stood on a trap as Alexander walks out and looks at the bottle in his hand, "A hidden compartment filled with advanced weaponry. Mankind has evolved from his days of throwing stones." he states and sets the weapons down. "There is nothing we can do for you, Alexander. Please just let us go." Rebekah begs him and he looks at her, "I'm not holding you here, although. I have a feeling that, that exploding contraption might have a hard time parting with your handsome friend intact." Alexander informs her as he looks down at the trap. "Just go, Rebekah. I'll be fine." Matt tells her and she turns to him. "I am not leaving you," she states then turns back.

Alexander then pulls out a bottle of werewolf venom and he smiles to himself. "The soldier, Conner. Found a way to siphon venom from a werewolf." he states and Rebekah shook her head, "What do you want from us?" she questions him and he glares at her, "To fulfill my destiny, the Brotherhood was created for one reason and one reason alone." Alexander informs them; Damon opens the door and there stood Von, a gun in his hand and a smirk on his face, "Von." Damon states and the hunter aims the gun and fired at him, Damon shouts in pain as the bullet pierced his skin, "I got a little message for you laddy. Straight from the mouth of the witch Ketsa." Von tells him as he steps inside and kept his gun on Damon.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood next to Elena, gripping her hand tightly as Alaric stood in front of them both, " _We want Silas and the cure._ " Conner informs her, "I'm the last person that has any idea of where both is, so I can't help you." Samathea informs him as she was looking at Alaric. _"Huh, well you know who's going to need some help, Grandma and Grandpa Jones in town for the fake high school graduation, along with Auntie Sue and uncle Mark._ " Conner went on, Samathea's eyes widen and Alaric looks at her, 'I'm heading for the Grill.' he mouths her and she nods at him.

Alaric took off as Samathea collects herself and grips Elena's hand tighter, Elena looks at her and gently grips her shoulder. " _I hear everybody is here at the Mystic Grill for the graduation brunch. You either give me what I want or they call to die._ " Conner tells her, but Samathea wasn't going to break under his threat, never again.

~8~8~8~

Damon groans in pain as he digs into his shoulder, groaning in pain as he rips the bullet out of his shoulder. He pants looking at it and then glares at Von, "Yeah, borrowed it from my jarhead Conner, shots wood like lead." Von tells him, Damon just groans as he rolls his shoulder. "Aw come on man, I didn't kill you." he reminds him.

Von just glares down at him. "No, just you left me in that well on that island where I starved to death." Von tells him and Damon just shrugs at him, "Then I wondered on the other side, then Ketsa came to me and reminded me of my supernatural destiny. Cure Silas and then kill Silas. End of story." Von tells him. Damon nods then Von gasp in surprise as a hand thrust into his back and rips out his heart and there stood Stefan with Von's heart in his hand. Damon looks at him and Stefan just shrugs.

~8~8~8~

Conner leans against the bar as he was still on the phone with Samathea, " _Don't hurt anyone, they have nothing to do with this. I'll do what you ask, I'll get the cure and Silas._ " Samathea tells him, "Good, get it done." he orders then hangs up then sets the phone down. "So, you get off on terrorizing innocent people?" Alaric asks him as Conner turns and there Alaric stood.

"And who might you be?" Conner asks him, "The guy responsible for the young 18-year-old twin you just threaten." Alaric answers him. "Well, that young 18-year-old twin snap my next with her bare hands," Conner informs him and Alaric smirks. "I'm also the guy that showed her how to do that." he states and Conner chuckles "That's ironic of you must know a damn thing about fighting if you're trying to intimidate a dead guy packing C4," Conner states as he unzips his coat and shows Alaric the bomb. Then he looks back at Conner. "This is my bar pal. Nobody is going to blow it up," he informs him and Conner grips the trigger. But Alaric stops him, gripping his arm and then vamps him into the back. The explosion went off, bit only made people jump from their seat in surprise.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah looks down at the wires as she then followed them over to the trigger that was inside the car, "Go ahead, sweet Rebekah." Alexander said and she looks at him, "Use your vampire powers to whisk him away. I'm sure you can survive the blast from six of these… automobiles, but can he?" he taunts her. "Just ignore him." Matt whispers to her and she turns to him, "Just think about something else. Graduation, what are your plans? Collage? Travel?" he asks her and she just looks at him. "Just because I'm never getting out of this town. doesn't mean you should too." he tells her as she looks down at the trap then back at him, "It's just been settled. I'm going to show you life as you dreamt it." she tells him.

Matt just smiles at her, "We'll start in Italy, there's a lovely little church outside Saint Bertorumo." she states as she glares back at Alexander. "A romantic spot, popular for weddings." he adds in as she turns back to Matt, "And then I'll show you the northern lights in the springtime, the Simiti Gore from atop the great wall of China. Every inch of the loov." she tells him and he just smiles at her, "China, Paris, The Northern lights. It's a date." he tells her. "We'll see it all when we're done here because we can. We're alive." she states then glares back to Alexander, "We're not going to be stuck as a ghost in misery on the other side." she growls and Alexander glares at her. "Alright. You're done now," he growls then stood up and threw the knife at Matt, but Rebekah catches it, leaning too close to Matt, making him stagger on the trap as he grips onto Rebekah for balance. She grips him and tosses the knife to the side. "I got you," she assures him and turns, gripping his arms.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks down the hall dressed in her cap and gown. Then Katherine walks up to her, "I don't think red's really your color BonBon." she states and Bonnie rolls her eyes "And here I was thinking that the Ghost of anyone would have killed you by now." she states and Katherine smirks. "Funny you should mention death because I'm here to collect that immortality you promised me," she tells her and Bonnie roll her eyes at her. "Why do you think you're still going to get it, I told you. Kesta is the only witch that knows the immortality spell and Solon cursed to be stuck on the other side forever. She was a no-show and you're not of luck." Bonnie informs her.

Then Katherine steps in front of her, "You see, there Bonnie, I can't disagree with you. Because I have been feeling out of luck lately but you know who has been getting all of my luck, my dead sister's beloved doppelganger, Samathea. Her shadow self is living a better life than I am, so if I do get that immorality I may have to get rid of her altogether." Katherine promises her and Bonnie glare at her. "Did you just threaten my best friend?" she questions and Katherine smirks at her. "I can crush your skull without even flinching." Bonnie warns her, "Go ahead." Katherine tells her and looks over her shoulder as students were entering the hall. But then suddenly everyone froze and they look at them, "The hell?" Katherine questions. Even Bonnie was frozen in her spot. "Oh sister, you've become more bitter over the last century." a voice calls out and Katherine turns and looks at her and she was in shock, were black tights, heeled boots, a black tight tank-top with a leather jacket. Her hair was in a half-ponytail and she crosses her arms and smirks at her, then vamps up and grips her neck. "Hello, sister." Mary Ann states in a bitter tone and then they were gone, then everything started up, Bonnie looks back and saw that Katherine was gone.

~8~8~8~

Damon was looking in the mirror as he rolls his shoulder, then Samathea walks up to his room and knocks on the door frame, he turns and looks at her, "Hey." she calls out, "Hey." Damon said back to her, then she walks in and rubs her hands together, "There are some things that you and I need to talk about." she tells him. He nods at her, "Yes, we do." he states, then turns back and walks over to his nightstand. Then pulls out a little box and pulls out a smaller one. Then he walks to her, opening it and revealed the cure. "Consider it a graduation present." he tells her and she shook her head, "Damon, I can't." she tells him as he took it out and he looks at her, "Sure you can. I think it might be cherry flavored." he states then smiles at her.

Samathea smirks as she rolls her eyes, "I wasn't saying that I rejected the idea, I mean I do like it, I miss my magic, but… there's only one dose. There are no seconds. And the hunters are deadly serious about this cure. Serious enough to kill everything in Mystic Falls." she tells him, "Sam, take the damn thing." he tells her, placing it in her hand closes her hand to it. "I want you to take it," he said, she exhales, looks down at her hand, opening it and looks down at the cure. She thinks about it for a moment then, then closes her eyes, exhale and then grips a hold of Damon's hand. "I can't take it because I won't take it." she tells him, placing the cure back in his hand, Damon sighs as he looks at the cure in his hand, "Well, I guess that answers the sire bond," he states then looks over her shoulder. "Are you going to help a brother out or are you just going to lurk?" Damon asks then she turns and looks at Jeremy as he was leaning against the frame, "Look Samathea you're my sister and I love you no matter what you choose." he tells her and she smiles at him. "How is it that even when you're dead you're the band of my existence?" Damon questions him.

Samathea then hung her head, "It's not that I won't or can't." she states and they both look at her, "I don't deserve it. Not after all I was done, the people I threaten and killed, sure some did deserve it. But the others. I know they didn't so, I just can't do it." she tells them and Jeremy walks over and places his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and he smiles at her, making her smile at him.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Stefan, and Lexie sat in the living room Lexie was kneeling next to the dead, dead Von, Elena sat in a chair as Stefan was pouring the drinks. "So, we have until midnight, he dies and goes to the other side and what, he comes back all over again," Lexie asks as the two think to themselves. "How long does that take?" Lexie asks as Stefan hands her a drink. "What they didn't give you a rule book over there?" he asks, handing the two drinks. The two laugh sarcastically at him and took the drinks then Lexie stood up and turns to Stefan, "You know, you're missing out to win the great Samathea cure debate. And so are you." Lexie tells them, Elena shrugs at her. "What am I suppose to tell her, that it's her choice? Cause that works out so well." Stefan states and sat down, "Well, we kinda were being threatened by Kol and half the other supernatural that wanted to have it or destroy it." Elena reminds him and he shot her a glare, she shrugs at him.

Lexie smirks at the two, then took a sip of the blood, "You know, it's funny, those two are in there arguing on how to protect the world and they have yet to address the biggest issue." he states and Elena nods at him, "That is so true, but Sammy will try to dodge it." she states and Lexie looks at the two. "Enlighten me." she asks him, "The Sire bond's gone, Sam's emotions are back, she finally know exactly how she feels." Stefan tells her, "And whatever she feels, isn't for Damon." Lexie states and Elena looks down, "Sam wasn't always the one to take on her emotions, she never understood them when we were growling up. She wanted to make everyone happy but didn't know exactly how to make herself happy, never really went out much or had any boyfriends, she hated that and stuck to the sidelines because that was the place she felt the safest. And Damon brought out another side to her when I couldn't, he makes her happy and I was scared to lose her so I didn't want her to be happy with someone else." she tells her and Stefan nods at her, "She's the love of Damon's life. he'll run to her in a heartbeat." he states and the two nod to him, "If not then Damon may move away and I will too, maybe I'll move to Australia and live in a Yurt." he states and the two smile. "I'll haunt you, you know, do you don't have to feel alone," Elena tells him and they laugh. "Cheers to that," Lexie tells them and they raise their glass.

But then Von inhales sharply as he awakes from the dead and the three look down at him, "Ooh, he's back!" Elena states as he pulls himself to his feet and they stood up as well, "And it only took him 15 minutes." she jokes and the two shot a look over at her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks at Damon with her arms crossed, "Come on, we don't need the cure for Silas, he's a codified statue." he informs her, "Well we do if the lives of Mystic Falls are in Pearl." she informs him then Damon groans a little and Samathea looks at him, "What was that?" she asks him, "Nothing." he answers her and she uncrossed her arms, "Don't lie, I can smell blood, take off your shirt." she orders him, "Sam, there are children present." he tells her, looking over at Jeremy, he shrugs at her and Samathea rolls her eyes, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." she states, then pulls the collar of his shirt to the side and looks at the wound. Damon groans in pain and she looks at him in horror, "How long ago was this?" she asks him, "A few minutes. Tops." he answers her and she pull away, "Dammit Damon, you were shot with werewolf venom." she snaps and pulls away from him. "I know, hunters are dicks," Damon states as she back up and turns away. "We need to call Klaus, he's the only one with the cure for this." she states as she ran her hand over her hair "Klaus rather see me die, plus Klaus is a thousand miles away. Sipping hurricane on Bourbon street." he jokes as she turns back to him, "Damon this isn't funny, you're dying right now." she reminds him. "What about the cure?" Jeremy asks them and they both looked at him then a light bulb went off. "Oh god, you're a genius Jeremy." she states and looks back at Damon, "If you take the cure, you become human and werewolf venom can't hurt humans," she states.

Damon looks at her "And here I was so moved by your save all human life speech." he states and she gave him her 'Really?!' look "Bullshit." she tells him, crossing her arms but then they both heard a gasp and grunt. "Sounds like Von's awake," he states and walks past her. She turns and looks at him, "Damon Salvatore!" she calls out to him, not liking the look in his eyes.

Damon walks into the living room pulling his jacket on, then the four turn and look at him. "Here," Damon calls out and he tosses the cure to Von, who caught it. "Damon?" Elena asks him "What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asks him, "Digging up, Silas." he answers and walks to the door, "You coming to Von or not?" Damon calls out to the hunter. Then Von hurried after him, he grabs his coat and they both left. Samathea walks out to the living room as they were gone and turns to the others, they looked at her as she threw up her arms. "Son of a bitch!"

~8~8~8~

Damon and Von walk through the woods that were by the lake as they were reaching a small waterfall. "Here we are." Damon calls out as they stop at the edge, "What is it?" Von asks him, "It's where I dump Silas. "Falls of the hikers, no food for animals in endlessly deep waters," Damon states as he smirks then turns to Von, who was just stumped. "I'm not following you, Damon, where exactly did you put the body?" Von questions him. "Oh, well. Let me see, I drag his stone ass through here, I flung him in that general direction and he stumbles down into those weeds. I kinda lost him on the rocks." Damon answers as he explains what he did.

Then he turns to Von, who wasn't impressed. "You know about physicals. What is it? Distance equal velocity times time." Damon states as Von kept staring at him. "Guess I should have told you to grip some Zumba gear, huh?" Damon asks him then smirks.

~8~8~8~

Alexander paces by the two as they were holding each other, "Don't you two look cozy?" he growls as he walks past them and hopes into the trailer, "So… he seems nice." Matt said and she just laughs a little. "Don't make jokes, I'll laugh and you'll fall," she warns him and quits the laugh. "I'm wearing the Gilbert ring, I can't be killed by anything supernatural, maybe you're the one that detects the bomb, I won't die," she tells her.

But Rebekah shook her head, "Absolutely not, you'll blow into a million peace and the ring with it." she tells him and looks right at him. "There's only one way to find out." he tells her, she exhales and nods at him, "Fine, OK." she mutters and looks at him, "The first rule of truly living: Do the thing you're most afraid of," she said then pressed her lips roughly against his, they moved in perfect sync as Rebekah steps on the trap. Then she pulled away, they both pant and look down at the trap, Rebekah was not standing on it. Then Matt looks back at her, "What are you doing?" he asks her, "I can't be killed and you can't miss graduation. Please go." she tells him and he shook his head, "No." he answers her. "Run!" she tells him again, he looks at the trailer and then took off running.

Rebekah exhales as he leaves and just smiles to herself, Alexander steps out, seeing that Matt was gone and he looks at her, "What have you done?" he questions her and she just looks at him with a smirk on her face. "I finally chose one of the good ones," she answers him, then vamps away, making all of the cars and trailer exploded.

~8~8~8~

Samathea passes back and forth as she was worried, "We have to help him. Damon is walking around with Werewolf venom." she states, "Yeah, but Damon just lead the hunter to where Silas is buried." Elena informs her, "Look, where ever Damon is taking them, is a stall. Because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas's body yet." Stefan informs her and Elena look at him. "You think I don't know that, Stefan. He walking to his death right now." Samathea tells him as she was hella worried.

Elena just looks at him, "Sam, I know you're worried, but just trust Damon, alright?" he asks her, she looks at him, then at Elena as she exhales and then nods, "Fine. Alright fine, but I can't help but worry." she states, "It was just one bullet." he informs her, "Then one turns into two, then three, then four and we all know Damon will piss Von off to the point where he empties the entire clip into him." she informs him. "Hey, hey," Elena whispers and calms him right down. "Look, I will get to New Orleans myself and I will beg Klaus I have to," Stefan informs her and she exhales. "Then it's settled," Jeremy calls out, they look at him as he was holding a cap and gown in his hands. "You're going to your graduation," he tells her, Elena smiles as she looks at Samathea. "What? No, Jer. I didn't even have a chance to sent my college application." she informs him. "Sam." Elena said to her, "Mom and Dad would kill you if there wasn't a photo of you in your graduation getup." Jeremy informs her.

But she shook her head, "I can't, not if you and Elena aren't there with me." she tells him, Elena smiles and took a hold of her hand. "Leixa will keep us company, you're going." Jeremy tells her, she smiles at her siblings then walks over and gently grips her cap and gown, "I wish you could come, Elena." Samathea tells her. Then Mary Ann steps out, "I think I can help you with that." she states and they look at her. "Mary Ann, what are you doing here?" Stefan asks and she smiles at them, "I was seeing my sister, you know, the one that now bitter." she states and they nod at her, "Well, she's a lot worse than before and I need to let a few things off my chest about her… recent actions." she answers him and Stefan nods at her. "So why are you here. With us?" Elena asks her "I never got to properly thank you for saving me from that tomb, Samathea." she tells her as she walks down the steps. "But now, I can," she states and they exchanged looks. "How?" they ask her and she just smiles. "You leave that to me."

~8~8~8~

Everyone was getting ready for graduation, "Klaus, now is not the time to be lost in Serena land. I will call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here and save Damon's life." Caroline said into the machine then hung up "Where is everyone?" she asks Bonnie. "I'm here." Matt calls out as he ran up to them, "Where have you been?" Caroline asks him and he just shrugs "Oh you know, making friends for the summer, and dodging death from vampire hunters." he informs her as he puts his cap on. "Where's Samathea? We can't do this without her." Bonnie asks them, "We're here." Samathea calls out as she, Stefan and Elena walk up to them wearing their caps and gowns. "Elena?" Caroline asks with a smile. "Yeah, I know. Thank Mary Ann for this," she tells her. Then Samathea hugs Bonnie, "Thank you so much, Bonnie." she tells her and Bonnie nods, hiding her frown. Then they both pulled back and smiled.

They all look at each other and smiled, "I can't believe it, we're actually all here all here. We are all here together." Caroline states and they smiled at her. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?" Caroline asks her. "It's just the last day of high school before you go off to college." she tells her, "Before we go off to college." Caroline corrects her, "Yeah, I can't. I never filed my collapse application." Samathea states and they looked at her "Cause you know, I was a cold, heartless emotionless bitch." she state and Elena hugs her. "Well the perks of being a vampire, we can go wherever we want to go. We can choose our own roommates, we could- we could fit a triple room." Caroline tells them as Bonnie's heart was breaking. But the others just giggled at her, "I'm happy we're all here." Bonnie tells her, "Aw, group hug." Caroline said and held her arms outs."Oh no, I don't hug." Stefan tells them, "Oh, get over yourself." Caroline tells him and they pulled him into the group hug.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie's father was looking at the people that have gathered, "Greeting family and friends and what a beautiful day for a graduation." he states and everyone claps. "Thank you for joining us today, this special day, we celebrate our graduates. Let's get started," he states and they clap and cheer. "John Albrecht. David Hass. Sarah Hisley." he calls out and the students came up and grab their GEDs. "Um not to play favorites or anything, but I am especially proud graduates, my loving daughter, Bonnie Bennett," he calls out and Bonnie walks onto the stage.

Bonnie walks up onto the stage and hugs him, "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." he whispers to her, she smiles and nods at him. Then back-back and smiles at him, "Thanks, dad." she said and he smiles at her, "You're welcome." he said, "For everything." she said again he looks at her, but she just smiles and walks off. "Savana Davis. Matt Donovan," he states then shook his hand, Matt just smiles at him. "Eveline Stacy. Caroline Forbes," he calls out and Caroline walks up to the stage with a smile. Samathea smiles as she claps, she then looks at her sister and smiles. "Samathea Gilbert." he calls out and Samathea walks up, shook his hand and took the certificate, "Elena Gilbert," he calls out and Elena walks up, shook his hand and walks over to Samathea as she hugs her tightly and they both walk off the stage. Bonnie claps for the both of them then Kol leans up close to her. "Greetings little witch," he states. She froze then frowns "I thought Damon got rid of you." Bonnie asks him. "He did, I had to spend several hours climbing out of a cement grave," he tells her then looks behind him at the witch. "Isn't that the witch the Samathea doppelganger killed?" he asks, she looks behind him and was surprised. "And over there," he states.

Then Bonnie looks over, "That's my friend Adyen, who's also dead. In fact, these seats are scattered with the supernatural. All of them have reason to lash out, since they're lives were sacrificed to make your expression triangle." he states and she turns and glares at him. "All of them waiting for the word from me," he tells her, but she wasn't afraid. "The veil goes back up tonight, don't you want anything better to do than harass me and my friends?" she questions him, he just chuckles. "Well, that's the thing, I don't want the veil to go back up. I fact, I want you to drop it completely so I and my fallen friends can live, Bonnie," he tells her and she just looks at him. "It's time to pay the piper."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie opens the door to the Boiler room, "The Kol I remember wouldn't be so adamant to unleash all hell on earth." Bonnie states as she steps over her own body. "Yes well. I was in hell and now I would very much like to be back on earth," he tells her. Then looks down at her body.

Then he looks back at her, "What is this?" he asks her, "It's me I died last night, I'm a ghost. And I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business I want my parents to see me off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol, more than anything. He smirks at her, "Then what are we waiting for, let's do it together." he states, holding his hand out to her, but was forced back by an invisible wall. Then he looks at her, "What have you done?" he questions, but he just looks at him, he went to the door to leave, but he couldn't. "This will hold you until dark and when the veil is back up, the town will be rid of you for good," she informs him.

He paces and then looks at her, "But everything you just said." he tells her, "It's true. But we don't always get what we want." she states and he glares at her, "Do we?"

~8~8~8~

Von steps closer to the edge, his gun still on Damon as he looks down into the lake Damon was just standing, watching him. "What's wrong laddy? Can't swim?" Damon jokes as he mocks him, Von looks back at him then notices the poison climbing up his neck, "What the hell happen to you?" he asks him. Damon knew he went the venom in his body, "Oh, would you look at that… that nasty." he states and Von looks at the gun in his hand and smiles, "Damn Conner." he chuckles.

Then looks back at Damon. "He must of lace these bullets were werewolf venom." he states, "Ding. Ding. Ding." Damon said as he rolls his eyes at him. "Not as dumb as you sound." Damon mocks him again then he got shot right in the leg, making him cry out in pain gripping his leg in pain, "This is all a lie, eh? You knew you were a dead man." Von states then pull out the cure. "Well, you don't get this back," he states and Damon looks up at him. "Where did you put Silas?" he questions him and Damon just smirks at him, getting shot right in the chest, making him grunt and falls to his kneels then Von walks up to him. "One more dose of Werewolf venom and you'll be dead within minutes. Where's Silas?!" he shouts at him, but Damon just smirks at him. Von went to fire again, but Mary Ann vamps right at him gripping his hand, "Put another bullet in him, I dare you." she growls at him. He looks at her in shock as she crushed his hand, making him cry out in pain.

Then Alaric vamps to him, making him lean back, breaking his neck and threw it right into the lake. The two look at the lake and exhale. "Nice job on distracting on distracting him." he states, she nods at him, "No problem," she states and they both turn back to Damon. "Oops." Alaric states as Damon pants. "One slight problem." Damon tells him, "Oh you mean this little thing?" Mary asks as she held up the cure. Damon smiles a little, "Yeah that." he mutters, they smiled at her as she smiles at them.

~8~8~8~

Mister Bennett continued on calling people up, but behind the bleachers, the gang was being caught up in what was happening. " _I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Von comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure,_ " Alaric warns them on Stefan's phone as Samathea was rubbing her hands together and Elena rubs her shoulders. " _He wants the cure for Samathea,_ " Alaric informs them. "Look, just hang on a little longer, Caroline's calling Klaus again." Stefan states as Caroline exhales and pulls the phone away.

Then she turns to him, " _Stefan, we are past the point to hail Merry phone call. What do you want me to do? Stand here and watch him die?_ " Alaric questions him, "I'm force feeding him the cure." he states and Stefan looks at Samathea as she nods at him, "Stefan." Alaric calls out to him, Stefan went to answer, but they all except Elena, were gasping in pain, gripping their heads, being over as the pain increases, "Sam? Sam!" Elena calls out, holding her sister up. "Remember us, Solon?" Masha questions her, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not Solon, I'm Samathea!" Samathea cries out as Elena held her close to her, Masha glares at her, then Klaus threw a cap, taking Masha head clean off and she collapsed. The other witches stop and step back, Samathea gasp as the pain was gone and looks at Samathea.

Elena looks at her and Samathea nods at her, Elena exhales and holds her in her arms. "There are plenty of these to go around, whose next?" he asks them, none step up. "I can do this all day," he states, Caroline stood up, turns and smiles at him as he smiles right back at her.

~8~8~8~

Nightfall came and Damon walks out of the bathroom, tossing his towel to the side as then picks up his shirt then Samathea walks into his room wearing a red short dress as she had a small have ponytail that pulled some of her hair back. "Hi," Damon said with a smile on his face, pulling the shirt on.

She just glares at him as she marches into the room, "Are you all better?" she asks him, "Yeah." he answers her. "So the wound's all gone?" she asks again, standing in front of him, his shirt was on as he just needed to button it up, fresh as a daisy." he answers with a smirk, he nods at him, "Good," she states then right hook him in the face, making him grunt in pain, then she grips his shirt and jerks him right to her. "The next time you want to die, just some to me, I'll rip your heart out and crush it in my very hand," she growls at him and he just looks at her in surprise.

~8~8~8~

Lexie just looks in surprise, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt and that threat." she states, Alaric nods as he walks to her, "Yeah, I told her that swing. The threat, I don't know where that came from." Alaric states and Elena smiles at him, "Oh that's good old Samathea Gilbert rage, she gets it from dad." she states and the two chuckles. "Don't forget it's also a Petrova temper." Mary Ann informs them. "Okay, you know it's rude to eavesdrop," Stefan informs them.

They just glare at him with a 'seriously?' look on their faces, "Hey, I'm short on time here, don't rob me of the little joy." Lexie tells him as Elena chuckles as she gets her drink from Alaric and fist bump with Mary Ann then Samathea walks into the room, "Where Jeremy go off too?" she asks them, "Oh, went to hang out with Bonnie, he'll be back before, you know." Alaric tells her, she nods at him and looks at Elena. "Yeah, I know." she mutters then looks at the young Salvatore "Hey, Stefan, could I talk to you for a moment?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods "Sure," he answers and looks at the others. Lexie looks at him as did Elena with smiles on their faces as he stood up and walk out of the room with Samathea. Lexie walks over to Stefan's chair and then turns back to the others. "This could get interesting." she states and the three smirk at her, "It always does." Alaric states, "True that." Mary agrees as she sips her drink. "So the other side, not exactly a party, is it?" she asks them as she took a seat. Elena and Mary Ann shook their head, "I live better?" Alaric answers and Lexie looks at him. "Come on, there's not to be something on the other side, there has to be," she states.

They all looked at her, "I mean, Silas's whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love and her twin sister that's like family to him. And whatever peace is, it's out there." she tells him, Mary Ann and Elena exchange looks and looks back at Lexie, "And I think once we served our times, all the bad things we've done it's just about… letting go." Lexie tells them and Elena exhales. "I don't think I can let go. I love my sister and I have to look out for her and I know she won't see or hear me, but for her, I thinking being stuck on the other side is worthwhile. So I think I'll pass on moving on." Elena states and they look at her and smile, "And how do you suppose we do that when the knuckleheads we care about can't keep there lives straight?" Alaric asks her. Lexie nods and looks away, "Yeah." she mutters and Marry Ann exhales. "Yeah, I don't think any of us are going to move on from of they're always trying to kill themselves," she states and Elena laughs.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Samathea stood in the dining room. "So what is it?" he asks her and she looks at him. She smiles as she shrugs at him, "Thank you for being there for me when I was at my worst for not giving up on me and after all I've done, the whole emotionless bitch switch flip." she states, he nods at her, "I kinda own you and Elena one." he states and she smiles at him.

Then she took his hand, "Here, I want you to have this." she states, pulling his hand down and she places something inside this, "I couldn't think of any person who deserves this more than anyone." she states closing his hand back up, he looks at her then look down at his hand and opens it, there sat the cure. He shook his head "No Sam I'm not." he states, but she exhales. "Stefan," she states, getting his attention. "I have been a vampire for about a few months and I went tumbling. You were worse than me, just tasting human is your Achilles heel giving the worse deal of vampire 101. We're all going to be OK, you're the one that taught us how to retrain ourselves and I don't see any reason why the cure shouldn't be yours." she tells him, then curls up his hand around the cure, "You deserve a normal life."

~8~8~8~

Damon stood in the living room by himself, looking into the fire then Samathea marches into the room, "I want to apologise." he tells her, she stops and crosses her arms, "It better be hella for the stunt you pulled today." she snaps, "Let me finish, I said I wanted to. Then I realized, I'm not sorry." he states as he looks at her, she licks her lips "You would let werewolf venom kill you then take that cure and you expect me to be okay with what also happened?" she questions as she steps closer to him. "I didn't say you have to be okay with it, I said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am, selfish. Because I make the bad choices that hurt you because I would rather die than take the cure, I rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you only to lose you when I'm old sick and miserable and you're still you. I rather die right now then spend my final years remember how good I had it and how happy I was, because that how I am, Samathea and I'm not going to change because there's no apology in the world that compasses the reasons in the world on how bad I am for you." he states.

Samathea looks at him, "You done?" she asks him, he exhales and looks away from her. "Good. Because I have something to say as well. I am no way in hell sorry." she states and he looks at her, "I'm not sorry for meeting you, I'm not sorry for letting you in and looking at the world in a whole new way and when no what was there for me in death. But you were there for me in death and made me feel more alive than anything." she states and he looks at her, "Are a horrible person, you have made all the wrong choices and I have guilt there too, but right now this is going to be the worse choice yet, but I am not sorry for being in love with you." she snaps at him and he just looks at her in surprise. "I really do love you, Damon," she said again. Then he walks right to her, "I love you." she whispers and he presses his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but surrenders to him and pulls her hands to his neck as he kept kissing her roughly and passionately as she wraps her arms around his neck, the stop for a moment then exhales and kisses their lips against each other again.

In the other room, Stefan sat in the chair, tears in his eyes, Elena sat on the end of the couch, knowing what happened, tears well up in her eyes, but she wipes them away Mary Ann looks at her, smiles and wraps her arms around her shoulder, Lexie walks up to Stefan and smiles sadly down at him. "Now who's eavesdropping?" she whispers placing her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her hand and grips it tightly in his, knowing Samathea finally made her choice.

~8~8~8~

Stefan removes the stone body of Silas from Damon's car into the van, then Damon walks out and Stefan looks at him. Then he puts a few center blocks in with him "Do you think the quarry will be deep enough to bury Silas?" Stefan asks him, "Yeah, I don't think anyone going to stumble on him there." Damon answers him. "Yeah," Stefan mutters at him as he stuffs the blocks into the car.

Damon shifts in the spot, "Do you want me to um…" he mutters, but Stefan shook his head, "No, I'm good, Lexie coming with me." he answers him, Damon nods at him, "Right. Yeah." he mutters and then turns back to the house. Stefan exhales as he stops. "Hey Damon," he calls out, Damon stops and turns to him. "Yeah?" he answers him, "I'm not… happy about Sam, but I'm not, not happy for you either. I just want you to know that." Stefan tells him, Damon smiles at him, "Thanks, Brother." he states. Then walk into the house.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie stood in the cave under the school and Jeremy walks into the room, "Hey." he calls out and she turns to him, "I needed to see you." he states and she frowns at him, "I need to close the veil Jer. The hybrids, the witches, the hunters." Bonnie tells him. He nods at her, "I understand." he states and she looks down, "I'm ready." he tells her and she looks back at him.

"I just wanted to be with you when it happened," he states, she just looks at him. "But you and Elena…" Bonnie informs him, "I can't, I'm sure Elena can, but I can't." he states and she stops right after him, "I know I said no crying rule and no tears, so I left her a letter, she'll find out once all this is over." he informs her, "Actually…" Elena calls out and they both look at her, "I can't vanish in front of Sammy like that, it's too harsh, So I left a letter to her and came here, I wanted to be with you two before I pop back over." she tells them. Jeremy smiles at her and she held his hand and they both look at her, "We're ready." he tells her.

She looks at the both of them before then smiles and closes her eyes. Slowly one by one the torches back to light;

Alaric looks out the window, knowing his time was coming to an end, Mary Ann informs the two that she drop Elena off at the schools where she wanted to be. She sat on the couch with her drink in her hand, then Damon walks in, "Moon's full." Alaric calls out, "Yeah, I know." Damon states and he pours himself a drink. Mary Ann looks at Alaric as he turns and shot her a look, "Where's Sam?" Alaric asks, Damon looks at him, "Wanted to find, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena, but there wasn't enough time." he answers and the two smirk as Mary Ann stood up, "What?" Damon asks them, "You got the girl, man." Alaric tells him. Damon pause for himself and smiles. "I got the girl," he states and grins excitedly. "Don't mess it up." Alaric warns him, "Right, you take care of her, or she'll kick your ass, no matter how strong you are." Mary agrees with him.

Damon rolls his eyes and looks back at his coffee. "Well, with you looking over my shoulder, how can I?" he states, but his grin fell as both Alaric and Mary Ann were gone.

Lexie and Stefan were driving down the road, "New York?" she asks him, "Ah, too close." Stefan answers, "OH! Vegas!" she laughs "No, too touristy." he groans. "I know think I'm jokes, but you really are going to leave." she reminds him. He looks at her, "I mean, you just graduated for the millionth time it's time to start living your life." she tells him but he exhales "What if Elena was the one?" he asks her "She was." Lexie answers and he looks at her "And she always will be the one epic love. And popular belief there are multiple ones. Especially for vampires." she informs him.

He exhales and looks back at the road, "The only way to find another is to move one is to let go and move on." she tells him and smiles, "What if important?" he asks her, but got no response, he looks over and saw that Lexie was gone. Then he looks away from the seat, "Bye Lexie."

Samathea steps into the boiler room, "Jer, Elena, Bonnie?" she calls out, "Hello, anyone down here?" Samathea calls out for them. "Well, well," Kol calls out, she gasps with a turn and looks at him. "Speaking of unfinished business," he states he finishes at her then threw her to the ground, she grunts as the air left her lungs and she looks up at Kol. He growls then lunge at her, she pulls her arms up and ready for the block, but nothing came. She slowly removes her arms and saw that rolls way gone.

She then slowly stood up and looks around the room, then she smelt that hateful smell then turns around and there stood Katherine, "Happy graduation, cupcake." she sneers and Samathea glares at her, "Katherine." she snarls. Then they grip onto each other and they both spin and Samathea was thrown against the door.

Bonnie finished her chanting as she opens her eyes, Jeremy grips Elena hands as they were ready. "The veil's almost up," she informs them. "So this is it?" Jeremy asks her, "Because there are a million things I want to say to you." Jeremy states as he walks up to her, letting go of Elena's hand. "Now nothing seems right." he tells her, "Don't say anything." Bonnie whispers to him and kisses him, Elena looks away, then her attention went to torches as they slowly went out, then Jeremy pulls away from Bonnie and the Gilberts' both inhaled sharply as they clutched their bodies, Jeremy backs up and Elena stops him as she grips onto his shirt, Bonnie looks at them in surprise, "What's happening to us?" Jeremy asks her. "Oh my God." she mutters to him, "What?" Jeremy asks and she smiles at them, "It works Jer. I did a spell that brought you and Elena back, I didn't think it would work, but I close the veil and you two are still here." she tells them, they look at her in shock. "Wha…" he mutters, then exchanges looks with Elena. "We're Alive?" he asks her, she smiles as Elena cries with joy and places her head on her chest, feeling her heart beating. Then they both look at her as they ran to her, Bonnie grips the side of Jeremy's neck and Elena's arm. They smiled at her, but then it was shortly off as they could feel her, "Bonnie, why can't I feel her head?" he asks her, she just frowns as tears stream down her face.

They just look at her in shock, "What's going on? Why can't I feel you?" he asks her and the realization hits Elena, "Bonnie, what did you go?" she questions her and Bonnie just smiles at him. "I have the witches, my grams you can see ghost, we can talk and how Elena can see them too. Whenever we want." Bonnie informs them, Elena pulls her hands back and she shook her head with her hands covering her mouth, "No, no! You can't be dead!" Jeremy shouts. "I know, but I am," she tells them as tears well up in the Gilberts' eyes. "Tell Samathea and Caroline, I'm going to speak the summer with my mom." she tells them, they shook their head, "We can't do that." Jeremy tells her, "They have to know, Bonnie." Elena tells her, Bonnie shook her head, "For the first time in forever, my friends are OK. I don't want to take that away." she tells him and they both look at her.

Bonnie smiles at them and walks past Elena and they both turn and look at her as Bonnie walks to her grandmother, Jeremy held Elena in her arms as Bonnie then looks at them and smiles "I'm going to be okay." she tells them and then she walks to her grandmother, Elena cries as Bonnie was leaving. Jeremy held her close and lets her cry on his shoulder.

Matt walks to his front door and he opens it, there stood Rebekah as she smiles at him. Matt couldn't help but smile "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks her, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Rough day and whatnot." she states then smiles. He nods at her, "Yeah, I'm okay, I would invite you in, but I promised Tyler I would keep this a no vampire zone." he informs her. She nods at him and sighs "I know we were in distress today or whatever, the plans we were making. I understand that um if you don't want to." she states and he nods at her, "Look, you and I are not going to work, I need to keep my love life a no vampire zone too, ok." he informs her.

Rebekah's heart broke, but she smiles and nods at him, "Of course, I understand." she states then turns to leave, "So whatever happens on the road, stay on the road. OK?" he asks her, she stops and smiles to herself. Then turns back to him, "And that little wedding tower in Italy, don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so we can have eternally ever after, you know what I mean." he tells her, she smiles at him, "I'm sorry, are you…" she asks him he smirks at her, "I've never step one foot out of this city, I have no collage plans, no idea what the future holds for me but I do know this time I start truly living and since you almost killed me this year I figure it's your obligation to show me how." he states and she smiles at him, "OK."

~8~8~8~

Samathea was slammed against the door and slides down, grunting in pain as Katherine walks to her, "What the hell is your problem?!" Samathea questions her, "Would you believe, but I'm having a bad day." she answers as she grips Samathea's head and then spins her, but Samathea catches herself and then broke away from Katherine's grip and she shoves her against the lockers. Then Katherine went to press her foot against Samathea's throat, but she knocks it away and held her stance, "First when Bonnie denied me my Silas like Immortality, then my sister, snaps my neck and threw me into a ditch, leaving me to rot." she states and Samathea rolls her eyes. "And there it is, Katherine doesn't get want she wants, she throws a fit about and you had it coming with your sister. What vampire immorality not good enough anymore," she growls then threw a kick at her, but Katherine blocks it and threw her at the other lockers again.

Samathea gasp then looks at the locker, then rips it off and smacks Katherine right across the face. Then kicks her back, she pulls herself back up and Samathea threw the locker to the ground, "I deserve it, I never had a graduation or a prom, or you know, a life. But you and Elena did." she growls and kicks Samathea in the gut, she grunts and stumbles back, holding her gut and glares at her. "You had everything it's not because you were a good little girl who deserves happiness." she states, kicking up the locking into her hand, "It's because you stole it from me!" she growls and threw the locker at her, but Samathea looks at her with rage. "Me, stole your happiness? Who was it again that killed my siblings?" she questions her, then Katherine vamps at her, but Samathea calls back, flipping her overthrew her down the hall and they both vamp to their feet. "I'll admit, that was nasty," she states and they both charged at each other, they both held their necks and Samathea twisted her arm and kicks out her knee. Katherine gasp in pain, twist Samathea's arm back then twist and threw her into the glass, Samathea gasp in pain as she slides down to her knees and grips her face as blood was drawn.

Katherine watches her as she pulls herself back up and started to limp away as Kathrine grips the mop and smirks. Then she breaks off the mop and twirls it. "I had nothing," she states and jabs Samathea in the knee. Making her cry out in pain as she fell down and started to crawl, "But I'm about to change that." she states then kicks in the face making her flip over onto her back. Samathea gasp in pain as she a cough, "Kicking down a wounded man with no honor, ever so classy Katherine right to the end." she coughs and Katherine smirks at her, "Not mine, your end." she states and jabs Samathea in the neck, but she stops her and kept it at back, making Katherine push harder. Samathea turns her head as she then raised her leg and break the stick then threw Katherine over her and then forces herself to stand back up, Katherine vamps back onto her feet and the right to her.

Throwing Samathea right back at the ground, she growls holding Katherine right back away, "I am no pushover and I will not be your little prey." she growls and turns her head. Then she closes her eyes and the smirks to herself.

~Flashback~

 _ **Stefan and Samathea both stood in the dining room as Stefan looks down at the cure in his hand that Samathea gave him. Then she curls up his hand around the cure, "You deserve a normal life. The one that doesn't have to be controlled by your nature." she states and he smiles at her, "Listen, I'm glad you're okay with who you are." he states and she looks at him, "But every signal thing I did, everything. I did it for you and for Elena. Either you want to be a vampire or human, it's up to you." he tells her, holding the cure up.**_

 _ **She looks at him and smiles as he places it back in her hand, she looks down at it then an idea hits her and she looks right back at him, "I know exactly who to give this to." she states, holding the cure right up, "The perfect person for the cure." she states and Stefan rubs the back of his neck. "You're doing your crazy evil look again," he tells her and they both laugh.**_

~End of Flashback~

Katherine pulls her hand away, smacking it away from her face and jabs her hand into her chest, making Samathea gasp in shock, "Bye-bye little girl." she giggles but Samathea just laughs at her, "What's so funny?" she questions her. "Oh no, it's just… you really are the dumbest person I know." she answers, then her hand snaps at Katherine's neck, making her gasp "I knew you would come here, to face me, get rid of me." then she grips her hand and rids it away from her chest and forces Katherine mouth open. "Bottoms up, sweetheart," she growls then reaches into her pocket and pulls out the cure.

Then she jams it into her mouth then she forces it to shut and slams the heel of her palm at Katherine's chin, breaking the cure in her mouth. Katherine gasp as she felt the cure take effect, she then passes out and Samathea rolls her off and laid her next to her, panting. "Welcome to your new human, Katherine." Samathea gloats as she was the victories out and just laid there with a proud and strong smile on her face.

~8~8~8~

Stefan arrives at the quarry, opens the back and pulls out the stone body, walks to the edge and drops the stone to the ground. But something was wrong, Stefan kicks it again and it sounded lick rocks, he kneels down and opens the bag, revealing just broken stone and no Silas.

He then started to search through the stones, "Don't bother, I'm not there." Silas calls out and then Stefan turns and looks at him as he was posing as Samathea. He then stood up and looks at him, "Silas. Solon." he whispers. "Surprise," Solon said with a smirk. Silas just smirks, "But you were stone, they saw you, the spell work. And you, you were gone." Stefan tells him, and Solon smirks "The funny thing is." Solon calls out as she stood next to Silas. "There must always be a balance and my, I was right where I was supposed to me, in Silas's shadow, watching and waiting," she states and Stefan just looks at her. "The funny thing about spells, they must be bound by nature and everything must be balanced and every spell has a loophole," he states as he steps closer him, Solon right next to him. "The spell that was cast to turn Silas to stone, it's bound to a witch and the said witch must be alive and if she no longer lives, the spell. Bye-bye," she mutters with a wave of her hand. "Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead." Stefan states. "She is? Are you sure?" Solon asks him.

Silas smirks then places his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down sister. he'll find out sooner or later." he states and Solon smirks and crosses her arms, Silas then removes his arm and looks back at Stefan "And where's the mystery of Solon and I come full circle. I was the one the created the Immortality spell 2,000 years ago. I even gave it to Solon, we can never die, so nature needed to find a balance, a version of us that can die. A shadow self." Silas went on and Stefan steps back, "A doppelganger." Solon answers him and Stefan just looks at them, "So this is your real faces? Another one of them?" he asks them and they both smirk. "Well, I never once died about my true face, but Silas, you'll be in for a real shock." Solon answers and she turns to Silas who finally revealed himself as Stefan Salvatore's doppelganger, "Hello my shadow self." he states and Stefan just looks at him in shock. Silas walks to him as Stefan steps back.

But Solon was right behind him, holding him in place as Silas stabs him right in the stomach making him cry out in pain, "Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for 2,000?" Silas asks him as Stefan just groans in pain as he pulls the stake right out and Stefan was held back from collapsing. "You're about to know exactly how we felt for 2,000 years without a drop of blood," Solon growls at him and then stuffs him into the safe and locks it shut as Silas looks down into the quarry.

Then he walks over to Solon as he had the same look in his eyes. Then they both turn the safe and Solon kick the safe right over the edge and the safe falls and smacks against the water and slowly started to sink. Stefan gasp as the safe started to fill with that, Stefan looks for a way out, something. Anything, but it was locked right in. he gasps and pants as he was losing space, then cry out in rage as he drowns in the water.


End file.
